Queer as Folk - Saison 6
by Audali
Summary: Suite de la saison 5 de Queer as Folk version US. Dans cette saison 6 découvrez ma vision de la suite du couple Brian/Justin mais aussi de la vie des autres personnages ainsi que de la communauté de Pittsburgh. Au programme, des drames, des larmes, des disputes, des mariages, des déménagements, des voyages, des enfants, des choix et de l'amour encore et toujours de l'amour !
1. Chapitre 1 : Adieux

Brian le tenait fermement dans ses bras, encore allongé sur lui. Il ne voulait pas se lever car il savait qu'en bougeant il partirait. Il sentait son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. Il sentait sa chaleur, sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle contre son oreille, son odeur, ses cheveux, ses bras autour de lui. Il voulait fixer cette étreinte dans sa mémoire, comme si c'était la dernière. Justin remua. C'était l'heure de partir. Brian n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Il se leva tel un automate, enfila ses vêtements sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il était ailleurs comme sonné. Il regarda Justin faire un dernier tour dans le loft. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre la situation : Justin partait, lui, restait.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait à l'aéroport ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Brian était plus que jamais concentré sur la route, les mains crispées sur le volant. De son côté, Justin, n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction. Est-ce qu'il faisait une erreur ?

L'aéroport de Pittsburgh leur apparût dans la nuit, éclairé de milliers de lumières, prêt à les engloutir. Dans le hall ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Debbie.

-Maman Novotny ! Vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de venir, répliqua Brian avec un grand sourire.  
-Je ne pouvais pas laisser partir ce petit ange sans lui dire au-revoir, répondit-elle avec ferveur.

Justin lui répondit par un sourire. Debbie le prit dans ses bras et le serra avec force contre elle. Elle avait la sensation de perdre un de ses enfants et avait horreur de ça. Elle se détacha de lui et pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir nous voir et à être là pour les fêtes sinon tu auras à faire à moi !  
-Je serais là Debbie, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il avec un sourire.

_« Les passagers du Vol A475 310 à destination de New-York sont invités à se présenter en porte 3 pour l'embarquement. »_

Après une dernière étreinte il se dirigea vers la porte trois. Brian l'accompagna sur le tarmac au pied de l'appareil. Justin posa son sac et se retourna vers lui. Il voulait dire tant de choses mais le regard de Brian l'en empêchait : s'il commençait à parler il n'arriverait jamais à partir. Il était tétanisé sur place, les bras ballants, les yeux rivés sur cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'il était en train de quitter. Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il se contrôla : il ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas devant lui.

Brian le prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait plus voir ce visage qui se décomposait peu à peu. Justin entoura sa taille et nicha son visage au creux de son cou. Brian ferma les yeux le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, ses bras autour de lui. Une dernière fois cette odeur sucrée, cette blondeur, cette chaleur. Il posa ses mains sur sa nuque et ramena son visage face à lui.

-Souris Sunshine, tu vas dans la ville la plus bandante du pays !

C'était tout Brian, lorsque l'émotion le submergeait, il la cachait derrière des phrases de sa fabrication personnelle. Justin lui répondit par une de ses sourires qui lui avait valu son surnom, trahis cependant par la tristesse de son regard. Brian l'embrassa légèrement effleurant ses lèvres comme s'il partait pour revenir dans quelques minutes.

-Tu me reverras dans tes rêves, ce n'est que du temps mon ange… termina Brian en le regardant avec une rare intensité.

En entendant cette phrase qui signifiait tellement pour eux, Justin pris sa bouche avec passion. Une dernière fois quitter la réalité, quitter la force de gravité dans ses bras, une dernière fois ne faire plus qu'un. Il déversa dans ce baiser tout son amour, sa tendresse, son désespoir. Les lèvres de Brian lui donnèrent ses dernières forces.

-Je t'aime Brian Kinney et tu peux me croire, tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi ! Que je sois à New-York, en Sibérie ou n'importe où sur cette planète je reviendrai ! murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il se détacha de lui sentant son cœur se déchirer. Il se retourna et partit en courant vers la rampe d'accès. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il ne tenait plus. Il s'engouffra dans l'appareil avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il s'assit lourdement à sa place, essoufflé, la gorge sèche. A travers le hublot il voyait la silhouette de Brian qui n'avait pas bougé, qui le fixait.

_Pitié reste pas là… ne reste pas là…_

Les turbines se mirent à vrombir. L'avion se déplaça vers la piste de décollage. Brian n'avait pas bougé, immobile, le visage impassible, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le vent froid de novembre faisant voleter ses mèches brunes. Il suivit l'appareil des yeux. Justin ne cessa de le regarder avant de le voir disparaitre de son champ de vision. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et remonta ses genoux qu'il entoura de ses bras. Il sentit un vide immense, déchirant, brûlant, s'ouvrir en lui. De longues griffes lui enserraient la gorge l'empêchant de respirer. Une boule lui tenaillait le ventre. Sa vision se brouilla et tandis que l'avion décollait des larmes acides, glaciales roulèrent sur ses joues.

L'avion n'était plus qu'un point noir dans le ciel lorsque Brian se décida à partir. Il ramena Debbie chez elle.

Il arriva au loft, fit coulisser la lourde porte et la referma derrière lui. Tout était silencieux. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Un silence de mort s'installa, brisé par le réfrigérateur qui se mettait en marche.

Là, la solitude, l'absence l'atteignirent de plein fouet. Sa tornade blonde avait disparue emportant tout avec lui. Il se retrouva seul, complètement et irrémédiablement seul.

Dehors, les premiers flocons de l'hiver commençaient à tomber.


	2. Chapitre 2 : New-York

Le vol entre New York et Pittsburgh durait cinquante minutes.

Le regard perdu à travers le hublot Justin pensait à ces cinq dernières années, à ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Comment avait-il pu partir ? Si vite ? Pourquoi Lindsay lui avait montré ce fichu article ?

_Merde…_

Il poussa un soupir. Il prit son portefeuille et en sortit une photo qu'il gardait là, précieusement, cachée. Elle avait été prise peu de temps après son expo au CGL. Ils étaient là tous les deux souriants, Brian l'enlaçant de ses bras. Il adorait cette photo même si à l'époque leur relation n'était pas la même qu'aujourd'hui.

_Enfin…était…_

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et remit la photo à sa place. Il posa son menton dans sa main et continua à se perdre dans le passé.

Depuis le décollage une hôtesse avait remarqué ce jeune homme à la beauté peu commune. Elle avait assisté lors du départ aux au-revoir touchants qu'il avait eu avec son compagnon et les larmes qui avaient suivies. Elle ne connaissait pas leur histoire mais elle avait été néanmoins touchée par l'amour qui se dégageait de ce couple. C'était une évidence : ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle se rapprocha de la place qu'occupait Justin.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle doucement, est ce que ça va ?

Justin tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Oui ça va, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

-Euh…Un café s'il vous plait.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, termina-t-elle toujours avec le même sourire.

La sollicitude de l'hôtesse lui remonta un peu le moral. Il se devait d réussir et continuer à lui prouver qu'il était le meilleur homosexuel qu'il connaisse.

Trente minutes plus tard l'avion atterrissait à l'aéroport J. de New-York. Justin récupéra ses bagages et se dirigea vers le hall des arrivées. Il repéra rapidement une jeune femme brune qui lui faisait de grands signes en agissant une pancarte _« Justin »_. A cette vision un sourire éclaira son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut ! Je suis Anne ta nouvelle coloc' , dit-elle avec un sourire plein d'entrain.

-Salut ! Justin, répondit-il.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Sa nouvelle vie commençait : à New-York.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Première Nuit

Le trajet dans la voiture d'Anne se passa dans le silence. Justin contemplait cette nouvelle ville qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il avait, malgré tout, hâte de découvrir. De son côté Anne était concentrée sur la route dont la circulation était dense. On était vendredi soir et les gens partaient pour le week-end. Le calme de la voiture était entrecoupé par des jurons en français lancé par Anne aux autres conducteurs c'était ça la grande ville : le bruit, le tumulte, les lumières, les klaxons, les citadins qui se hurlent dessus. Une fourmilière géante. Anne habitait à Manhattan dans le quartier de Greenwich Village. La voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble moderne d'une douzaine d'étages. Ils sortirent les bagages du coffre et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

-Heureusement qu'on a un ascenseur, dit Anne à Justin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon alors le digicode de l'entrée c'est 4991, pour la porte de l'entrée c'est la clé triangulaire, dit-elle en lui montrant la porte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

-L'étage c'est le 12e, le dernier, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage dans un couloir de petite taille où se trouvaient seulement deux portes. Justin leva un sourcil interrogateur. Anne lui répondit par un sourire malicieux.

-Mon appartement est le seul de l'étage, l'autre porte mène au local électrique de l'immeuble. L'appart' terrasse comme on dit, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle ouvrit les deux verrous de la porte et entra dans l'appartement.

-Dépose ça un peu ou tu peux on verra plus tard. Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger un truc ?  
-Non merci, je suis assez fatigué en fait, répondit Justin.  
-Je suis bête il est prêt de minuit, je te ferai visiter demain. Bon la salle de bain est là et ta chambre est au fond du couloir.

Anne ouvrit une porte et fit entrer Justin. La chambre était plutôt grande, les murs étaient blancs, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette noire, un lit double était à droite de la pièce, un coffre en bois d'ébène trônait au bout du lit, à gauche se trouvait un bureau et une petite bibliothèque, à côté de la porte se trouvait une grande armoire à glace, une double porte vitrée donnait sur une terrasse extérieure.

-C'est bon, ça te va ?  
-C'est parfait, merci Anne. C'est le grand luxe je devrais dire, dit-il avec un petit rire.  
-Tu as des couvertures et des oreillers en plus dans le coffre si jamais tu as besoin. Bon eh bien voilà tu peux t'installer. Ma chambre est celle à côté de la tienne si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a d'autre… non je crois que c'est tout. Bon je vais me coucher, à demain, bonne nuit Justin, termina-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Et il se retrouva là, tout seul, avec des sacs pleins à ses pieds. Il ouvrit l'armoire qui comportait une penderie et des étagères : elle était vide. Il ouvrit un de ses sacs et commença à sortir ses vêtements. Mais à peine avait-il commencé qu'il s'arrêta et remit ses affaires dans la valise. En vidant ses sacs il avait encore plus la sensation de quitter Pittsburgh, en gardant ses sacs pleins il gardait l'impression de repartir demain. Il sortit seulement ses carnets de croquis, ses feuilles, ses crayons, ses pinceaux qu'il déposa en vrac sur le bureau de cette façon il se sentait un peu plus chez lui. Il sortit ses dessins qu'il posa sur le lit. Il prit son paquet de cigarette et sortit sur la terrasse. La nuit était dégagé, accoudé à la rambarde il fuma tranquillement et regarda les volutes de fumée suivre le sens de la brise. Il aurait aimé découvrir cette ville avec lui. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il écrasa sa cigarette et retourna dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il jeta ses fringues au sol, alluma la lampe de chevet et se glissa sous la couette aux différents coloris de vert. Il se cala contre les oreillers et sortit ses dessins du carton. Sous ses yeux défilait ses cinq dernières passées à Pittsburgh.  
Brian, Mél et Lindsay, Michael, Ben, sa sœur, sa mère, Debbie, Vic, Daphnée, le petit Gus et sa sœur, Emmett, Ted… Sa famille défilait devant lui. Les portraits le faisait tour à tour rire, le rendait triste, le rendait mélancolique, le faisait sourire, faisait remonter pleins de bons souvenirs à la surface. Il posa ses dessins sur la table de nuit et repris une cigarette. Il éteignit la lumière et fuma en silence dans la pénombre éclairé par la lueur rougeoyante de la cigarette. Il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Mais c'est le répondeur qui se déclencha.

_« Vous êtes bien chez Brian Kinney, laissez un message… »_

-Salut…c'est moi…bon bah j'appelai pour dire que j'étais bien arrivé…t'es pas là ? Brian ? Tu dois être sorti… t'es vraiment pas là ? Bon c'est pas grave…bonne nuit…je t'aime… il raccrocha en soupirant.

Il se blottit sous la couette en serrant le second oreiller contre lui. C'était sa première nuit seul à New-York.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Anne

Justin remua et chercha un corps qui n'était pas là. Il ouvrit les yeux et se souvint d'où il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien dormi mais ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il avait fait de nombreux rêves étranges qui lui donnait de nouvelles idées pour de futures toiles. Un rêve en particulier l'avait plus troublé que les autres. Il devait se dépêcher de trouver un atelier. Le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait 11h. Des bruits et une bonne odeur de café l'attirèrent hors de la chambre. Il enfila un bas de survêtement et un t-shirt blanc et sortit.

-Eh bien dites moi jeune homme, des croissants au beurre tout chaud et du café maison il ne faut rien que ça pour te réveiller, l'accueillit Anne avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, désolé de pas m'être réveillé plus tôt répondit Justin avec un petit sourire.

-Y'a pas de mal, on est samedi ! Je ne suis debout que depuis une heure. Je t'en prie installe toi.

La cuisine était une grande pièce reliant le salon à la salle manger. C'était une cuisine de type américaine avec un îlot central entouré de tabourets. La pièce était chromé et les meubles de couleur rouge carmin. Il trouvait la cuisine très réussie. Il s'installa sur un tabouret rond noir.

-Café ?  
-Oui merci.

-Alors bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en posant un assiette de croissant sur le bar.

-Plutôt, si ce n'est que j'ai fait pas mal de rêves bizarres... répondit-il en mordant dans un croissant. Seigneur, c'est super bon...

-Un peu oui, recette traditionnelle française.

-Française ?

-Eh oui mon jeune ami, je viens de ce petit pays qu'on appelle la France, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je savais pas

-Ah... cette Daphné... Je m'en vais donc te raconter mon histoire. Je m'appelle Anne Dufaur, j'ai 23 ans donc 1 an de plus que toi si je ne m'abuse, _Justin aquiesca_, je suis née en France et mes parents Isabelle&Christophe sont donc français. Il sont chercheurs en Histoire. On est arrivés en Amérique lorsque j'étais encore au collège c'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que j'ai connu Daphné. Mes parents sont restés en Amérique jusqu'à' à ce que je passe mon bac ensuite j'ai voulu resté pour pouvoir faire des études d'économies ayant été reçue à la Stern School of Business. Ils sont repartis en France et je suis resté. Si je m'appelle Anne c'est parce que mes parents aiment tout particulièrement l'Histoire de la royauté française et Anne était une reine de France femme de Louis XIII et mère du très célèbre Louis XIV.

Justin la bouche pleine l'écoutait avec attention.

-Eh bien dis moi c'est un tout un CV que tu me fait là, répondit Justin en souriant. Tu as été reçue à la SSB ? La vache, tu t'entendrais bien avec Ted.

-Ted ?

-Ted est un ami de Pittsburgh, il adore jouer avec les chiffres lui aussi. Il bosse dans la boite de Brian.

-Brian ?

-Ah oui Brian... un voile passa sur le visage de Justin.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler...

-Si t'inquiètes ça va, Brian est mon petit ami. Il bosse dans une boite de pub qu'il à monté il y a deux ans et Ted bosse avec lui.

-Bon, dit-elle en voyant que le sujet était assez délicat, je te fais visiter ?

Justin apprécia la délicatesse d'Anne. Il n'arrivait pas encore à en parler très librement, cela viendrait avec le temps.

-Je te suis, répondit-il avec un sourire.


	5. Chapitre 5 : l'Atelier

La cuisine était reliée à la salle a manger qui donnait sur le couloir de l'entrée et au salon qui donnait sur la terrasse. La salle à manger était une grande pièce dans laquelle trônait une grande table autour de laquelle était disposé des chaises. Un vaisselier était disposé au fond de la pièce. Le salon était de taille plus importante et possédait deux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la terrasse. La pièce était pourvue de tapis, de fauteuils, de poufs et d'un grand canapé d'angle qui rendait l'ensemble chaleureux et accueillant.

Il se dirigèrent ensuite vers la terrasse qui faisait quasiment tout le tour de l'appartement ; de la chambre de Justin à la salle à manger. En tec, une longue rambarde en faisait le tour. Une serre se trouvait à droite de la terrasse.

-Daphné m'a dit que tu cherchais un atelier pour travailler ? demanda Anne avec un sourire.

-Oui, répondit Justin en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Eh bien j'ai la solution à ton problème, dit-elle en indiquant la serre.

Justin leva encore plus les sourcils d'interrogation.

-Bon attend que je t'explique, dit-elle en rigolant, cette serra ne me sert à rien et en bonne new-yorkaise qui se respecte je suis nulle pour faire pousser des plantes. Quand on est arrivés ici, mes parents ont fait pousser des plantes mais depuis que je suis à la fac j'ai tout sauf le temps de m'occuper de plantes vertes.

-Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Justin en rigolant.

-Quoi ? Sur les plantes vertes ? Ou sur le fait que je veuille te donner la serre pour t'en servir comme atelier ?

-Tu es vraiment sérieuse ?

-Et pourquoi non ? De toute façon je ne m'en sers pas et ça t'évitera de te ruiner en loyer.  
-Attend parce qu'en plus tu ne veux pas me faire payer ?

-On va faire un deal, je ne te demande pas de loyer que ce soit pour l'atelier ou l'appart mais en échange le jour de ta première expo je pourrais choisir une de tes toiles. Ça te va ?

-C'est génial tu veux dire ! Répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Bon tu veux visiter ton futur atelier ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec des yeux de gamin à noël.

Les pensées mélancoliques qui l'envahissaient depuis la veille se dissipèrent et laissèrent place à ce sentiment qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'il sentait la création envahir ses pores et son esprit.

-Tu pourras installer ça comme tu veux. Les fenêtres du haut peuvent s'ouvrir avec les poignées ici. Mon père avait installé des rideaux à l'époque où on à construit la serre. Me demande pas pourquoi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mon père est un peu frappé des fois, je dois tenir ça de lui, termina-t-elle avec un rire.

-Je te remercie vraiment en tout cas, c'est juste génial ! le remercia Justin.

Il voyait déjà comment il allait s'installer. L'endroit était vraiment idéal, sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas de loyer à payer.

-Bon je vais aller me doucher, tu m'as l'air ailleurs, lui dit Anne avec un rire.

-Hein ?  
-Oui c'est bien ce que je disais... Étant donné que nous sommes samedi je ne vais pas à la fac. Je connais un magasin spécialisé dans le matériel à dessin dans le quartier parce que vu ta tête il vaut mieux que tu te dépêches à te remettre à peindre. Non sérieux tu fais peur, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ah, ah... très drôle, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Bon je te laisse, à tout à l'heure.

Justin, resté seul, commença à bouger les quelques meubles de la pièce. Il plaça une vieille table au centre, remis les étagères debout, déplaça un vieux meuble le long de la serre. Ici, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire du bon travail. Il alla chercher son carnet à croquis et commença à plancher sur ses nouvelles toiles. Une idée en particulier lui était venue et il n'avait qu'une idée c'était de s'y mettre le plus vite possible. Il avait amené une bonne partie de son matériel de Pittsburgh mais il n'avait pu faute de place apporter de toiles à New-York. Il pensait récupérer le reste en retournant à Pittsburgh pour les fêtes dans un mois. Ils revinrent du magasin trois heures plus tard les bras chargés de matériel de toiles, de peintures, de crayons, de feuilles blanches de tout format...

Le soir même Justin se remettait au travail jusque tard dans la nuit. Il ne s'arrêta que pour aller s'écrouler de fatigue sur son lit.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Britin

Brian venait de passer une semaine vraiment merdique. Il tournait en cage au bureau et avait gueulé sur pratiquement tout le monde. Cette semaine personne ne lui avait parlé de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Seul Ted arrivait à peu près à limiter la casse parce qu'il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que le reste de l'équipe. Brian n'était pas un mauvais patron et tout le monde dans la boite l'appréciait tout comme ses clients qui appréciaient sa franchise légendaire. Mais cette semaine là il n'avait pu s'en empêcher et avait été véritablement exécrable. Il le savait et il n'aimait pas se comporter de la sorte en particulier avec les personnes qui faisaient bien leur bouleau. Le soir lorsqu'il rentrait au Loft c'était encore pire, tout était encore plus sombre, plus silencieux, il se sentait encore plus enfermé dans une cage qui paraissait infranchissable. Il avait écouté et réécouté le message de Justin qu'il lui avait laissé le soir de son arrivée à New-York. Il n'avait pas rappelé. Il ignorait pourquoi et se sentait con et lâche. Il finissait généralement ses soirées un verre à la main totalement défoncé à somnoler sur le canapé du salon. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir dans ce lit immense, tout seul. Ce qui pour lui était véritablement un comble et à la limite du supportable. Il devait faire un break, changer d'air, remettre ses idées au clair. Il se rendit dans le seul endroit qui était encore un terrain neutre : le manoir. Il partit le samedi matin sans prévenir personne et personne ne savait où il partait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça au calme dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait venir l'emmerder et surtout dans un lieu où aucune dispute, aucune larme, aucune colère ne s'étaient produites. Il devait faire le point.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'allée gravillonnée de ce qui aurait du être _Britin_ il sentit le poids sur sa poitrine s'alléger. Il gara la corvette devant l'entrée, sortit ses clés et pénétra dans la grande maison. Tout était silencieux. Une douce odeur de bois ciré, de vieux meuble régnait dans la pièce principale. Il ressentit la même sensation que le premier jour où il avait visité cette splendide demeure : un sentiment de paix intérieure. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'était pratiquement jamais senti en paix. Il y avait toujours un événement, une pensée, quelqu'un pour venir le torturer. Seul Justin réussissait à chasser ses démons et Dieu sait qu'ils pouvaient être nombreux. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus là et tout lui revenait en pleine figure comme une chose tapie dans l'ombre qui attendait patiemment le moment où elle pourrait attaquer de nouveau et s'installer au fond de lui. Mais dans ce manoir il se sentait en paix. Il l'avait acheté aussi en partie pour ça.

Il sentait que dans ce lieu il aurait pu construire une nouvelle vie, neuve, saine. Et puis New-York était arrivée et avait tout balayé. Il n'en voulait pas à Justin d'être parti, ce ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour sa carrière sans compter qu'il possédait un sublime talent.

En vérité Brian avait peur, peur qu'il ne revienne jamais, qu'il refasse sa vie, qu'il l'oublie et le relègue dans un coin de sa mémoire. Ce n'est jamais simple de s'engager avec quelqu'un mais une fois qu'on est prêt et que l'autre prend une place plus qu'importante dans sa vie c'est difficile, ça fait mal de se dire qu'on pourrait être amené à devoir tourner la page. Brian en était là aujourd'hui.

Il l'avait ruminé toute la semaine et dans le calme de cette maison il arriva à le penser haut et fort oui il en voulait à Lindsay. Il savait que ce n'était pas véritablement justifié mais elle était partie, Gus également et pour couronner le tout Justin aussi. Pourquoi lui avait-elle montré ce putain d'article ?!

C'est vrai qu'il ne voulait pas que Justin se sacrifie pour eux mais putain de bordel de merde maintenant il était parti et Brian avait peur qu'il ne réapparaisse plus jamais. Cette angoisse le tétanisait, lui coupait le souffle et pouvait le tenir éveillé durant de nombreuses heures.

Il avait commencé à comprendre qu'il changeait depuis quelques années déjà mais jusqu'ici il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter ce qui c'était soldé par une nouvelle séparation avec Justin et un pari débile avec Brandon. Il ne se faisait pas confiance et pensait devenir un Jack Kinney bis alors pour ne pas tenter le diable il préférait se cacher derrière cette façade. L'explosion avait tout changé et lui avait fait comprendre mais surtout accepter que le temps passait et qu'il était entrain de passer à côté de choses importantes dans sa vie en particulier Justin et son fils. Il lui avait fallu cinq ans et une bombe pour l'admettre, qu'est ce qu'il avait pu être con...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Méditations

Cinq ans, il lui avait fallu cinq ans pour admettre tout ça. Finalement c'était un beau gâchis. Et que ce serai-t-il passé s'il n'avait pas compris tout ça ? Il ne préférait même pas savoir.

Et maintenant il se trouvait là, tout seul. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ce manoir ? Sans Justin ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Devait-il le revendre ? Le garder ? Le brûler ?

Il se souvenait du jour où il y avait demandé Justin en mariage, ils avaient fait le tour du domaine et Justin évoquait comment il voulait l'aménager, le décorer et finalement y bâtir son foyer. Brian s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui les idées de Justin était pour la plupart les mêmes que les siennes. Lui aussi avait laissé se développer son imagination et certaines choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais songé voir même parler il y a cinq ans prenait forme et réalité dans son esprit. C'était le rêve de Sunshine mais c'était aussi devenu le sien lorsqu'ils avaient baptisé la maison. _Britin... _Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête comme un refrain.

Il entra dans le salon où Justin lui avait dit oui, la cuisine, la terrasse et le jardin qu'il contempla à travers la fenêtre. Il monta à l'étage dans la mezzanine, il entra dans la chambre principale, passa devant les portes des quatre autres pièces. Et enfin il monta au dernier étage auquel on accédait par un escalier en vis depuis la mezzanine. Cette pièce avait du servir de grenier, Justin ne lui avait rien dit sur cette pièce mais à son regard il avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il voulait en faire : son atelier. Il est vrai que l'endroit était idéal : grand, spacieux, lumineux et avec quelques travaux parfaitement utilisable pour un atelier. Il redescendit dans la pièce principale. Il se retrouvait avec la moitié d'un rêve qui n'avait plus de sens si Justin n'en faisait pas parti. Ce n'était pas son style de penser de cette façon enfin ce n'était pas son style selon celui que lui donnait les autres. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas peur d'affirmer : oui il aimait son compagnon profondément, oui il aspirait à la construction d'une famille avec cet homme, oui de l'avoir vu partir était un crève cœur. Il n'avait pas honte, ne se reprochait rien, ne regrettait rien parce que c'était devenu pour lui une évidence.

Il sortit sur la vieille terrasse, s'assit et alluma une cigarette. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément l'air qui l'entourait, sentant chaque brise du vent sur sa peau, chaque bruissement dans les feuilles des arbres du jardin, le craquement noueux des arbres qui bougeaient vieillis par le temps, les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient du toit. La vie qui régnait dans ce jardin sonnait comme une symphonie et Brian aimait aussi cette maison pour ça.

Il devait prendre une décision. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de Justin.

-Allô ? Bonjour mon ange...

_-Brian ? _

Il le dit avec une voix qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qui donna un coup au cœur de Brian. Il était parti depuis une semaine et demi mais il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité.

-Le seul, l'unique, répondit-il de manière ironique. Comment vas tu ?

_-Ça va... J'ai commencé à travailler... J'ai trouvé un atelier, en fait Anne à une serre sur sa terrasse et je m'en sers comme atelier... c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer au téléphone, _dit-il en émettant un petit rire_, en tout cas ça ne me coûte rien..._

-Je t'avais dit que tu débrouillerais, tu te débrouille toujours...

-_... Et toi le boulot ça se passe bien à Kinnétic ?_

-Oui très bien, on arrête pas de bosser, tu sais ce que sais... Je pense demander à Ted de devenir mon associé...

_-C'est une super idée, très bon choix. Il sera ravi ! _

L'enthousiasme de Justin avait comme un arrière son de cloche qui sonnait faux. Brian sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Justin au bout du fil était au bord des larmes mais se mordait la langue pour ne pas craquer.

-Justin, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

_-Mais rien, qu'est ce qui te faire dit ça ?_

_-_Tu le sais très bien, ça marche pas avec moi...

_-..._

-Justin ?

_-Tu me manques... _finit-il par lâcher.

-Mais non je ne te manques pas, t'es parti que depuis une semaine. Tu dois être un peu peinard au contraire, je suis pas là pour t'emmerder.

_-Arrêtes de dire des conneries pareilles, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! _

Il avait presque crié cette dernière phrase. C'était Brian : peur de se dévoiler, façade.

-...

_-Brian ?_

-Mmh ?

_-Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie en partant..._

-A toi d'arrêter de dire des bêtises maintenant. On savait très bien toi et moi comment ça allait se passer. C'est important New-York pour ton art et ta carrière. Je refuse de vivre avec quelqu'un qui se sacrifie par amour même si cet amour c'est moi.

_-Tu l'as déjà dit ça..._

-Je sais, c'est pour te le rappeler... Occupe toi de ton art mon ange, pas de moi, je vais très bien. Ce n'est que du temps...

_-Ça aussi tu l'as déjà dit..._

-Je sais...

Un long silence s'en suivit. Chacun écoutant la respiration de l'autre, si proches et pourtant si éloignés.

-Mon ange il va falloir que j'y aille...

_-Je sais..._

-A bientôt...

_-Je t'aime Brian..._

Il raccrocha sans répondre. Il serra le téléphone dans sa main faisant apparaître les jointures de sa main droite. Il voulait lui hurler de revenir, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il lui manquait à lui aussi mais il ne le ferai pas parce que cela aurait été une réaction et une demande égoïstes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et remit le portable dans sa poche. Il rentra dans la maison et fit un dernier tour dans la pièce principale. Il avait choisi : il garderait ce manoir et le retaperait de ses propres mains comme Justin et lui le voulaient. Peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, il voulait le faire et le faire seul.

Désormais il voulait assumer ses choix de vie, les rendre réels et même si Justin ne devait pas revenir il garderait une trace de lui à travers cette maison.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Chez les Novotny-Bruckner

Pendant ce temps à Pittsburgh la vie suivait son cours, tranquillement, sûrement. La bande n'était plus celle qu'elle était il y a cinq ans les rencontres, les souffrances, les déménagements, les enfants, leurs vies professionnelles et affectives avaient contribué au tournant qu'avait pris leurs existences. Le quartier restait le même et malgré l'attentat qui c'était produit au Babylon la vie et la gaieté avait vite repris le dessus. Seul la politique venait projeter une ombre au tableau : la proposition 14. Ces derniers temps elle n'avait cessée de gagner du terrain et certains états américains l'avait déjà adoptée. Si elle était acceptée en Pennsylvanie c'était le quartier entier de Pittsburgh qui exploserait. Et la communauté n'était pas prête à l'accepter. Ils refusaient de perdre des droits qu'ils avaient mis tant de labeur à obtenir si minces soit-ils.

Le liberty Dinner était devenu dans ce quartier le QG anti proposition 14, Debbie en tête de file. Même si l'affaire du Babylon était grave elle refusait d'arrêter le combat pour aller se terrer chez elle. Elle le criait haut et fort à qui voulait bien l'entendre devenant malgré elle leader de l'espoir gay à la manière d'un Harvey Milk.

Dans la famille Novotny-Bruckner la vie avait vite pris l'allure de la routine devenant comme Brian l'avait prédit une famille rangée de la banlieue modeste. Cette routine ne déplaisait pas à Michael mais pourtant ses folies d'avant mariage lui manquait en particulier ses soirées avec Brian. Assis sur le canapé du salon il repensait à toutes ces années. Brian lui manquait et il fallait dire que ces derniers temps il ne le voyait pratiquement plus. Il se doutait bien que Justin lui manquait mais merde c'était Brian et Brian n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer, à déprimer en particulier s'il s'agissait d'un mec. Bien sur il aimait Justin il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir mais son comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Brian Kinney était indépendant, intelligent, fêtard invétéré, cynique à ses heures perdues et surtout c'était son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il ruminait tout cela lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-Bonsoir, ça été à la fac ? demanda Michael à Ben.

-Salut ! On peut dire ça, mes étudiants m'ont détruit Shakespeare le pauvre doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Et toi ?

-Ça va, les dernières BD sont arrivées aujourd'hui et j'ai reçu de nouvelles planches pour Rage.

C'était désormais la même chose tous les soirs, ils rentraient se racontaient leurs journées, prenaient le dîner et partaient se coucher. Michael ne s'en plaignait pas c'est ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, une maison, une famille, le mariage. Mais curieusement il trouvait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et il n'arrivait pas a mettre le doigt dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois mais fut refermé avec une violence peu contenue sur un Hunter qui paraissait peu de bonne humeur. Hunter était sans doute la plus grande fierté de Michael et Ben. Il l'avait récupéré dans la rue, accueillit chez eux et il était désormais devenu un brillant étudiant dont l'avenir était empli de promesse. N'arrivant pas à se décider il avait débuté un double cursus universitaire en médecine et sciences politiques. Les deux diplômes demandaient beaucoup de travail et de rigueur et ses parents se demandaient s'il n'en faisait pas trop. Mais jusqu'ici il avait su s'organiser et n'obtenait que d'excellentes notes récoltant du même coup les lauriers de ses enseignants. Mais à voir la tête qu'il faisait ce soir là les choses allait peut être changer.

-Hunter ça va ? Demanda Ben.

-Mon prof de sciences sociales m'a saqué ! Répondit-il en balançant son sac de cours dans l'entrée. Ce connard m'a mis un C, soit-disant que j'ai pris trop de liberté avec le sujet. Fais chier... à cause de cet abruti je vais pas avoir mon semestre.

Michael et Ben le connaissaient bien et savaient qu'hormis la déception de la note quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas. Une réunion de crise s'imposait.

-Hunter assied-toi, lui intima Michael.

-Bon on voit bien que depuis quelques temps quelque chose ne va pas... poursuivit Ben

-Dis nous ce qui ce passe... continua Michael.

-Ben... en fait pour être tout à fait honnête les sciences po ne correspondent pas exactement à ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Tu veux arrêter ? Demanda Ben.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas un drame si tu arrêtes, poursuivit Michael, tu as choisi deux cursus très difficiles et ce n'est pas une honte d'en préférer un et de vouloir le privilégier, poursuivit Michael.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il en se levant, j'ai pas très faim ce soir, je vais bosser... termina-t-il en montant dans sa chambre.

Ben et Michael se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Ils n'aimaient pas le voir dans cet état. Ils savaient qu'au fil des années les études étaient devenues très importante pour lui, ils se souvenaient parfaitement de l'acharnement avec lequel il avait travaillé au lycée pour réussir ses examens de fin d'années et entrer dans l'université de son choix.

Le repas fut silencieux ce soir là.


	9. Chapitre : Amitiés Eternelles

Ted avait enfin réussi après de nombreuses années à trouver l'amour. Et cet amour là n'était autre que Blake. Ces cinq dernières années ils n'avaient cessés de se rencontrer, de se quitter, de se retrouver. La semaine de ski gay les avait définitivement réunis. Malgré un passé commun lourd ils avaient réussi à le concilier à leur vie de couple désormais stable. Blake travaillait toujours au centre des drogues et Ted à Kinnetic. Brian lui donnait de plus en plus de responsabilités et désormais, le rôle de chef comptable était bien loin. Ted était enchanté de sa nouvelle situation et à dire vrai adorait son boulot. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la pub puisse être un secteur aussi intéressant. De ce fait les années sombres du crystal paraissaient désormais bien loin. Ils n'habitaient pas encore ensemble mais les choses n'avaient pas besoin d'être précipitées.

Dans l'appartement La Traviata de Verdi tournait en boucle dans le lecteur, c'était devenu leur opéra. Blake dans la cuisine préparait le dîner. Ted sur la canapé était entrain de voir le dossier de campagne Brown Athletic's dont la réunion devait avoir lieu dans une semaine. Cette campagne était une des principales de la boite et fournissait le budget annuel. Un verre de vin rouge à la main il constata rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le budget. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Brian. Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Brian répondait toujours lorsque Ted l'appelait car généralement et à une heure pareille il s'agissait de la boite. Ted trouva cela étrange et appela Michael.

-Salut Michael ! C'est Ted...oui oui ça va, oui lui aussi...et vous ?...dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Brian, je n'arrive pas à le contacter...ah bon ?... non je dois lui parler boulot...oui c'est bizarre...d'accord...oui...ok...bonne soirée à vous aussi...

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Blake en soulevant le couvercle de la casserole.  
-Je n'arrive pas à joindre Brian et j'ai un problème sur une campagne.

-T'as essayé son fixe ?

-Non, j'y avais pas pensé... _il composa le numéro mais une fois de plus il n'obtint aucune réponse. _Où est ce qu'il à pu se planquer ? Se demanda Ted pour lui même.

-Tu sais ça doit pas être évident en ce moment pour lui, répondit Blake en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en se servant un verre de vin.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu dit ça ? Demanda en haussant un sourcil.

-Ben Justin est parti pour New-York et ça ne doit pas être évident pour lui...

Ted le regarda avec curiosité, comment arrivait-il à comprendre Brian alors qu'il le connaissait si peu ? Décidément cet homme ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne l'en aimait que plus. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Blake lui rendit son sourire et reprit sa bouche avec plus de passion lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en décrochant.

Ted poussa un soupir. _Pas moyen d'être tranquille._ Il reprit son verre et étendit ses jambes sur la table basse.

-Désolé mon cœur va falloir que j'y aille, il y a un problème au centre.

-Quoi ? Mais on devait passer la soirée ensemble, répondit Ted.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est un patient de mon groupe.

-Bon...tu dors là ce soir ?

-Je pense pas, ça risque de durer un moment et demain matin j'ai une réunion très tôt.

-Génial... marmonna Ted.

Blake enfila sa veste, l'embrassa furtivement, pris ses clés et sortit. Ted vida son verre et décrocha le téléphone.

_-Oui Ted ? _

-Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

_-Ted Chéri, à cette heure-ci, en milieu de semaine ça ne peut être que toi, _répliqua Emmett_, laisse moi deviner ton cher mari ne reste pas ce soir ? _

_-_Mouais...

_-Bon...le temps d'enfiler un pantalon et j'arrive._

Ted raccrocha. De tous ses amis Emmett était son meilleur ami, ils avaient même vécu une histoire ensemble mais qui avait très vite tourné au fiasco. Ted savait que c'était en partie de sa faute mais au final il préférait garder son ami de toujours, sans prise de tête. Emmett arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, une pizza fumante dans les mains.

-Emmett tu es génial !

-Je sais mon petit Teddy, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, rien de mieux qu'une bonne dose de graisse et de fromage pour faire passer tous les petits tracas.

-4 fromages?

-Bien sur Bébé !

Ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé, prirent chacun une bière et trinquèrent.

-Alors, raconte moi tout !

-Y'a rien à raconter il devait repartir au centre et demain matin il à une importante réunion très tôt et du coup il ne pouvait pas rester ce soir.

-Je vois... Est-ce-que tu lui en a parlé ?

-De quoi ?

-D'emménager ensemble bien sur, répondit Emmett en lui donnant une pichenette sur la tête.

-Non.

-Ted Chéri, quand est ce que tu vas lui demander ?

-Je sais pas, on a pas envie de précipiter les choses, avec tout ce qui c'est passé enfin tu sais...

-Ted mon cœur tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de passer outre le passé ?

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça...

La réponse de Ted surpris Emmett qui en demeura bouche bée.

-Ah oui, pardon, désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas j'arrive très bien à encaisser, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, non plus sérieusement tu devrais lui en parler.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

-Ted votre relation n'avancera jamais comme ça...

-En parlant de relation, toi et Calvin s'en est où ?

-Nul part, nous avons rompu, répondit Emmett en prenant une part de pizza.

-Désolé, répondit Ted avant de voir le regard d'Emmett, c'est pas vrai, me dit pas que...

-Quoi ?

-Tu es encore amoureux de Drew !

Emmett faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière.

-Quoi ? Mais non, répondit-il alors que son visage virait au rouge, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !

-C'est cela monsieur Honeycut ! On me l'a fait pas à moi !

-Mais non !

-Tu es incorrigible mon pauvre Emmett, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que j'ai raison, répondit Ted.

-C'est bon t'as gagné !

-Emmett...

-Je sais, je sais, je dois l'oublier blablabla...

-C'est à peu près ça oui...

Ils poussèrent un soupir en même temps.

-Bon tu veux qu'on en parle ? Demanda Ted à son ami.

Son absence de réponse résonna comme un oui. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter finissant la pizza et les bières par la même occasion.


	10. Chapitre 10 : John Woodward Gallery

Justin travaillait sur cette toile depuis maintenant trois semaines. Il y passait le plus clair de son temps. D'autre toiles avaient vu le jour mais il tenait tout particulièrement à celle-ci qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre de ses créations. Le fond assez sombre avec des touches de bleu était terminé donnant un ensemble assez énigmatique. Il se concentrait désormais sur le sujet principal et les détails étaient nombreux. Chaque courbure, chaque ligne, chaque mouvement comptait. Il était tellement concentré sur les détails qu'il en avait mal aux yeux à force de les plisser. Il avait passé sa nuit à travailler dessus, il voulait que ce soit parfait.

Il devait être 6 ou 7H du matin, le soleil pointait à travers les vitres de la serre. Sa main commença à trembler, il ne s'était pas arrêté de la nuit. _Merde... _

Il s'assit sur le tabouret en face de sa toile et commença à se masser la main.

-Mais tu es un malade ma parole, dit Anne en entrant dans la serre les épaules entourées d'un châle blanc.

-Salut... répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Ça t'arrive de dormir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-La création n'attend pas !

-Seigneur... mais qu'est ce que... c'est magnifique... dit Anne en contemplant la toile inachevée de Justin.

-C'est pas terminé, dit-il en rabattant le drap dessus.

-Toi mon pote t'as besoin de faire un break ! Ça tombe bien ce soir j'ai invité toute la bande pour une petite fête.

-Je sais pas si...

-Non t'as rien à dire, ce soir on fait la fête sinon tu vas nous péter un câble. Maintenant tu vas poser tes pinceaux, aller prendre une douche et me rejoindre dans la cuisine pour un bon brunch, on dirait que t'as pas mangé depuis dix ans, termina-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Le jet d'eau de la douche dénoua la nuque de Justin et apaisa les douleurs de son dos. Anne avait raison à ce rythme il allait calancher. Il savait pourquoi il se jetait autant à corps perdu dans le travail. Lorsqu'il peignait il était sur une autre planète et de ce fait ne pensait plus au fait qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Brian depuis maintenant deux semaines. Il déversait sa frustration avec son pinceau. La douche lui rappelait toujours celles qu'il prenait avec Brian. En fermant les yeux il pouvait presque le voir, sa peau, son odeur, ses mains, l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, les gouttes perler sur ses cheveux, sa bouche, ses yeux. Il poussa un soupir et sortit de la douche. Il enfila un pantalon de survêtement, un vieux t-shirt et s'essorait les cheveux avec une serviette lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine.

-Ah te voilà, je finissais par me demander si tu ne t'étais pas noyé, dit-elle dans un rire.

-Il y a du café ?

-Toujours, répondit-elle. Maintenant je vais te présenter la bande.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable et commença à faire défiler plusieurs photos.

-On s'est tous plus ou moins rencontrés à l'époque du lycée et puis à la fac. Voici Lisa et Max. Lisa fait des études de Kiné et Max est tatoueur. Ça c'est Miranda et Stéphane. Ils font des études de physique, chimie et maths. Voilà Anthony et Tony. Anthony bosse comme cuisinier pour un grand resto Italien et Tony fait des études de commerce. Voici Louise et Béatrice. Louise fait des études d'arts vous devriez bien vous entendre et Béatrice fait des études d'archéologie. Et enfin voici Aristide, mon meilleur ami, il fait quand à lui des études de Littérature et de Philosophie.

-Ils ont l'air sympa, ce sont des couples ?

-Ils le sont et oui ils sont en couple, mais je te préviens ce sont tous de gros fêtard ne t'attend pas à vivre une soirée calme, continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Ça me fait penser en parlant de fête qu'est ce que tu fais pour noël ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant sa tasse à café.

-Je vais à Pittsburg, répondit-il alors qu'un immense sourire se peignait sur son visage.

-Hum...je vois, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais en France voir mes parents.

-Tu dois être contente, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'y es pas allé ?

-Depuis Noël dernier.

Il allait répondre lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il se précipita dessus pensant que c'était Brian.

-Oui ?

_-Monsieur Justin Taylor ?_

-C'est moi.

_-Bonjour, John Woodward de la galerie Woodward de Manhattan, nous souhaiterions vous rencontrer pour un entretien._

-Oui...

_-Nous avons vu votre article dans ArtForum et nous souhaiterions vivement vous rencontrer pour parler de votre travail._

-Bien sur, quand souhaitez-vous que je vienne ?

_-Aujourd'hui serait-il possible ?_

-Euh...oui bien sur...

-_Parfait Monsieur Taylor, nous vous attendons à la galerie au 133 Eldridge Street sur Manhattan's lower east side, disons vers 15h, cela vous convient ?_

-Oui tout à fait, merci beaucoup.

_-Merci à vous Monsieur Taylor, à tout à l'heure._

-A tout à l'heure Monsieur Woodward.

Il raccrocha les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant la chamade ne sachant comment exprimer la joie qui l'habitait en cet instant.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Anne.

-J'ai un entretien cet après midi avec un certain John Woodward à sa galerie, dit-il toujours dans le même état.

-La galerie Woodward ? La vache...

-Tu connais ?

-Si je connais ?! C'est une des grandes galerie réputée de New-York, Andy Warhol à exposé là-bas, c'est juste énorme ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Allé pour fêter ça un autre café !

Justin rigola et ils trinquèrent à ce rendez-vous.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Contrat

Justin c'était préparé toute la matinée à son entretien mais il n'y avait rien à faire il était angoissé, stressé, le palpitant à cent mille. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture d'Anne, une mini-cooper verte comme ses yeux. Justin ne desserrait pas les dents, il le savait cet entretien pouvait déterminer nombre de choses dans sa carrière mais il ne fallait pas encore trop s'emballer. Ils arrivèrent devant une devanture rouge et inscrit en grandes lettres de métal noires « Gallery Woodward ». Justin était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Bon c'est toi qu'ils veulent voir, tu veux que je t'attende ?

-Non ça ira, merci, répondit-il blanc comme un linge.

-Je te dis merde ! Termina-t-elle le pouce levé.

Il lui répondit par un sourire faussement convaincu. Il poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans la galerie. La galerie Woodward s'étendait sur quatre niveaux : un sous-sol qui servait de réserve, deux étages pour les expositions et le dernier niveau servait pour les bureaux. Au deuxième niveau de grandes baies vitrées faisaient le tour de l'étage et s'ouvrait sur une grande terrasse qui servait pour les cocktails durant les saisons estivales. Une jeune femme brune se trouvait derrière un petit comptoir blanc design.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle à Justin.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Woodward...

-Et vous êtes ?

-Monsieur Taylor.

-Il vous attend, troisième étage bureau au fond du couloir, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Merci

-Je vous en prie.

Pour monter les trois étages pas d'ascenseur mais un splendide escalier en bois de noyer, usé et patiné. Justin aimait déjà cet endroit mais savait qu'il ne fallait pas encore faire de plan sur la comète. Il arriva au troisième où de nombreux bureaux s'alignaient les uns à la suite des autres et au fond :

_« Mr. John Woodward- Gallery Director »_

Justin prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez... Bonjour... Vous devez-être Monsieur Taylor ?

-En effet, bonjour monsieur Woodward.

-Je vous imaginais plus vieux...

_ça commence bien..._

-Je vous en prie installez-vous.

Le bureau était relativement grand, très lumineux, une vieille cheminée traînait derrière la table et dénotait avec le reste du décor design. Au-dessus de la cheminée trônait ce qu'il crût reconnaître comme un Pollock. Il le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes. John Woodward suivit son regard et émit un petit sourire.

-En réponse à votre tourment intérieur c'est un vrai, il m'en à fait cadeau lors d'une de ses expos, ravi qu'il était par notre travail.

Justin déglutit, _Pollock a exposé ici la vache... _Alors qu'il ruminait sur ses pensées une tornade rousse déboula dans le bureau.

-Excuse-moi Johnny je suis en retard !

-Monsieur Taylor je vous présente Élisabeth Cantile ma collaboratrice, elle effectuera l'entretien avec moi.

-Enchantée, dit-elle en direction de Justin.

-Enchanté.

-Nous y allons ? Commença John Woodward.

-Oui, répondit Justin du bout des lèvres.

-Pour être tout à fait honnêtes nous n'avons pas pour habitude de débaucher si je puis dire, commença John, nos expos se font sur le bouche à oreille, les recommandations... De par notre métier nous devons toujours nous mettre à la page et donc par conséquent les magazines nous envoient régulièrement leurs nouveaux numéros.

-Et c'est là que nous somme tombés sur ArtForum et votre article Monsieur Taylor, la coupa Elisabeth.

-Et à vrai dire nous avons tout de suite, comment dire...

-Adhéré, poursuivit Elisabeth.

-C'est ça adhéré.

-John à déjà du vous le dire mais personnellement je vous croyais plus âgé. Vos œuvres sont véritablement empreintes d'une maturité rare et c'est aussi ce qui nous à plu.

-Vos thèmes sont originaux, vous avez une technique bien maîtrisée qui plus est. Quelque chose de vraiment intense, fort, ce dégage de votre travail en tout cas de ce que nous avons pu voir.

-Avez-vous amené quelques uns de votre travaux ?

Justin se félicita intérieurement de son bon sens. Il leur tendit ses carnets de croquis. Ils passèrent en revue les nombreuses pages pendant plusieurs minutes, les visages impassibles, sans aucuns mots. Justin avait les mains agrippées sur son jean avec une telle force que ses jointures devenaient visibles sur le dessus de ses mains. Ce n'était pas l'inquisition mais il s'y serait presque cru. Dehors la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Dans le bureau on entendait que le bruissement des feuilles sous les doigts de ses juges. Au bout d'un quart d'heure qui lui parut interminable, ils se regardèrent un instant. Elisabeth retira ses lunettes, fixa Justin quelques secondes.

_C'est foutu, merde..._

-Monsieur Taylor, accepteriez-vous de travaillez en contrat avec notre galerie pour une durée de un à trois ans et d'ouvrir notre saison dans deux mois avec une exposition de vos œuvres ?

Justin bouche bée, passa son regard de l'un à l'autre sans savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

-Monsieur Taylor ? Demanda John Woodward.

-Oui bien sur, évidemment, j'en serai ravi, j'accepte, oui, je signe ! Répondit Justin avec un sourire qui aurait fait sans doute baver plus d'un gay de Pittsburgh.

-Eh bien voilà qui est bien, Catherine pourrais-tu nous amener les contrats ? Demanda John en appuyant sur un bouton du téléphone posé devant lui.

-J'aurai simplement une question Monsieur Taylor, demanda Elisabeth.

-Je vous écoute...

-Qui est ce modèle ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant un nu de Brian.

-Quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup, répondit-il. Il préférait rester évasif, dans ce milieu on ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe.

-C'est bien ce que je pensai, Johnny nous avons un nouveau gay dans la maison, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en s'adressant à John Woodward.

-Ne faites pas attention à elle. Elle est ''fan'' des gays, si c'était un mec elle serait homo, rétorqua-t-il dans un rire.

Justin observa l'échange éberlué. C'était son jour de chance ! _Pas possible... _

_-_Merci Catherine. Bien, vous signez en bas de chaque page et vous apposez vos initiales.

Justin, fébrile, prit le stylo qu'on lui tendait et signa sans plus trop savoir où il habitait. Il se sentait totalement euphorique et malgré lui un sourire béa se placardait sur son visage alors qu'il signait son premier contrat.

-Nous allons vous laissez vous remettre de vos émotions, dit Elisabeth dans un rire, et nous nous reverrons disons la semaine prochaine, jeudi par exemple pour commencer à établir un plan d'expo et voir votre travail. Si vous pouvez prenez des toiles en photo. Vous êtes à New-York depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines.

-Vous avez commencé à travailler ?

-Oui.

-Avez-vous amenez vos grand formats ?

-Non, je suis censé les récupérer lorsque je retournerai à Pittsburgh.

-Et vous y allez...

-Fin de semaine prochaine pour les fêtes.

-Quand revenez-vous ?

-Pendant le nouvel an ou quelques jours après.

-Bon ça va faire short mais ça devrais le faire. Si vous pouviez continuer à travailler pendant que vous y serez ce serait pas mal. Donc jeudi prochain pour une pré-réunion et dès que vous rentrez vous m'appelez et on se voit rapidement pour commencer à mettre en place l'expo. Ça vous va ? Termina John Woodward.

-C'est parfait vous voulez dire, répondit Justin avec un enthousiasme non feint.

-Une dernière chose, dans la maison tout le monde se tutoie, termina Elisabeth avec un clin d'œil.

-D'accord je m'en souviendrai, merci pour tout.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se quittèrent. Justin sortit de la galerie sur un petit nuage. La première chose qu'il fit fut de sortir son portable et d'appeler Brian. Il voulait qu'il soit le premier au courant. Mais une fois de plus il tomba sur sa messagerie, il raccrocha rageusement.

_Ça va tout le temps être comme ça maintenant Brian ?_

Il poussa un long soupir et se mit en chemin vers l'appartement d'Anne l'esprit léger mais le cœur lourd.

-Je sais pas toi Johnny mais ce petit jeune me plaît bien, rétorqua Elisabeth.

-Tous le monde te plaît à toi, j'attends de voir ses nouvelles toiles...

-Rabat la joie ! Termina-t-elle.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Soirée entre amis

Lorsque Justin pénétra dans l'appartement trempé jusqu'aux os un boucan d'enfer régnait. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenait la musique au maximum de son volume. Il trouva Anne une cuillère en bois dans une main et la rappe à fromage dans l'autre dansant comme une folle sur un chanteur qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et qui visiblement chantait en français. Il s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la cuisine et la regarda faire sourire en coin sans la prévenir de sa présence. Elle refermait le four et se retournait.

-NOM DE DIEU ! hurla-t-elle, Justin tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Refait jamais ça ! termina-t-elle en serrant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Il éclata de rire et en prime se reçu la cuillère en bois sur la tête.

-Bon alors le grand artiste, cet entretien ?

-Je suis engagée pour un à trois ans et j'ai ma première expo dans deux mois, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-WAAAAAHHHH, c'est GENIAL ! cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Choupinette j'ai une question, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette musique ?

-Ça ? Ben c'est Cloclo, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Hein ? Qui ça ?

-Oh vous les américains faut tout vous apprendre. Cloclo c'est Claude François, un chanteur français des années 70. C'est un mélange entre pop, disco et variété, répondit-elle en lui tendant une pochette de disque blanche sur laquelle se détachait un homme à la blondeur immaculée et au smoking orange criard.

J'adore, la chanson que je suis entrain d'écouter c'est Magnolias for Ever.

-T'es complètement tarée, répondit Justin dans un rire. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non c'est bon les pizzas sont prêtes. Ils arrivent tous vers 20 heures.

-Ok, bon bah je vais bosser alors.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, répondit-elle ironique.

En guise de réponse Justin lui jeta le torchon de la cuisine qu'elle évita de justesse avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Il prit ses cigarettes, traversa le salon, la terrasse et pénétra dans la serre : son atelier. C'était sa grotte, son refuge, son jardin secret et au fur et à mesure des jours il s'était énormément attaché à ce lieu ici il était inatteignable. La serre était très vite devenu son repère, entassement de feuilles, de dessins, de journaux, de crayons, de fusains, de pinceaux, de draps, de toiles, de cadres, de planches, de peintures... Il était le seul à pouvoir se retrouver dans tout son fratra et surtout le seul à pouvoir y travailler. Mais comme lui disait souvent sa mère : _un artiste rangé et maniaque ? Ça n'existe pas_. Il se replongea dans sa toile accentuant les détails, les jeux d'ombres, les couleurs, les lignes, les drapés du drap, le fond... Il ne vit pas les heures passer.

-Justin ? Ils ne vont pas tarder, le prévint Anne en arrivant dans la serre à moitié dans l'obscurité. Seigneur comment tu fais pour travailler avec si peu de lumière ? Tu dois te tuer les yeux !

-Hein ? Ouais j'arrive ! Répondit-il.

Il s'essuya les mains avec un chiffon, replaça le drap sur la toile et sortit. Dans sa chambre il ouvrit l'armoire mit son jean noir préféré qui lui enserrait si bien la taille. Il pouvait presque entendre Brian : _« Quel cul ! »_

il sourit à cette pensée. Il enfila un t-shirt noir et abandonna l'idée de se coiffer. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés, des mèches frôlaient ses yeux et mélangeaient leur blondeur au bleu profond de ses iris. Dans l'entrée la sonnette retentit, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue, boucla sa ceinture et sortit. Il pénétrait dans la cuisine lorsqu'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts et un homme aux cheveux couleur d'ébène retenus en queue de cheval entrèrent.

-Waouh Any c'est qui cette bombasse dans ta cuisine ?!

-Ben dis donc ça va pas toi ?

-Quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Bah...et moi alors ?

-Toi c'est pas pareil...

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Toi je t'aime !

-Je vois pas le rapport...

-Tu sais bien que l'amour rend aveugle, répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

-Garce...dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Les amis je vous présente Justin. Justin voici Lisa et Max. Ma lili t'excites pas trop mon coloc est gay !

-Alors là ça craint, rétorqua Max.

-A toi maintenant, ça va pas ou quoi ?!

-Non attend te méprend pas si je dis ça c'est parce que quand Tony va le voir il va lui sauter dessus !

-Justin n'est pas une chose c'est un homme, poursuivit Anne.

-Tony est avec Antho ! Répliqua Lisa.

-Ouais mais ça l'empêchera pas de le violer ! Répondit Max dans un rire.

-Crétin ! Désolé Justin, Max aime bien les blagues de débiles !

-T'inquiètes c'est bon, répondit-il en rigolant.

-Lui au moins il à de l'humour c'est pas comme...aie...

Max n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Lisa lui tirait violemment sur l'oreille. Justin observa la scène avec un sourire. Ce débordement de bonne humeur remonta son moral en flèche. Ils commençaient à faire connaissance lorsqu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux bouclés et un homme aux cheveux bruns et courts un long sac rigide noir en bandoulière entrèrent dans le salon suivis de près par deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux blonds et caramels.

-Voici Miranda et Stéphane et Louise et Béatrice. Je vous présente Justin.

-Salut ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Où ils sont Captain'Cuistp et Dinozzo ? Demanda Lisa.

-A ton avis ? Répondit Stéphane.

-En retard ?

-Bingo ! Répondirent-ils.

-Captain'Cuisto et Dinozzo ? Demanda Justin.

-Captain'Cuisto c'est Anthony, il bosse dans un resto italien et c'est le meilleur cuisto de la bande-même si Any ne voudra jamais l'accepter d'où le surnom. Et Dinozzo c'est Tony, son mec. On l'a surnommé comme ça parce que c'est un dragueur invétéré comme Dinozzo dans la série NCIS, répondit Miranda.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, répondit Justin avec un petit sourire.

-Qui ? Demanda Lisa.

-L'autre bombasse qui lui sert de mec, répondit Anne dans un rire.

Justin lui jeta un coussin du canapé ce qui ne fit que redoubler son rire.

-Tu es gay ? Demanda Béatrice.

Justin aquiesca.

-Toi mon pote t'es dans la merde ! Répliqua Steph dans un rire.

-La ferme Stark ! L'invectiva Miranda.

-Mais vous allez arrêtez avec ça ?! C'est pas vrai, d'abord Max et maintenant toi ? Tony est avec Anthony point barre !

Max, Béatrice et Steph se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Cette bande plaisait décidément beaucoup à Justin.

-Stark ? Un autre surnom ? Demanda encore Justin.

-Stark c'est à cause de ses études. Il fait des études de Physique et de Maths et du coup on le surnomme Stark comme dans Iron Man surtout quand il nous sort ses lumières sur ses cours. Et puis il à un faux air de Robert Downey Junior tu trouves pas ? Répondit Louise.

-Je suis obligé de répondre ?

Ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité générale.

Anthony et Tony arrivèrent avec une heure de retard. Entre temps Justin avait pu apprendre plusieurs choses.

Lisa, brune les cheveux coupés courts coiffés en explosion avait 23 ans, était en deuxième année de kinésithérapie. Elle sortait avec Max depuis sa deuxième année de lycée. Elle était ultra sensible et pouvait se mettre à pleurer en n'importes quelles occasions, c'était une utopiste qui voyait le monde de demain comme le pays des bisounours. Elle était très sérieuse dans son travail et son film préféré était _La Belle et la Bête_. Max, 23 ans, les cheveux mi-longs couleur ébène aux yeux noirs était tatoueur professionnel et très réputé dans son domaine. Il portait un piercing à l'arcade et un bracelet de cuir noir au poignet droit, il s'était fait tatoué Lisa sur le poignet gauche l'année dernière. Il possédait des tatouages sur ses avant bras la plupart de sa fabrication et un qui lui recouvrait une bonne partie du dos ainsi qu'un plus petit dans le creux de la nuque. Il possédait sa boutique intitulée _La Dame de Pique_. Il adorait les enfants et était issu d'une famille nombreuse. Son film préféré était _Pulp Fiction_ et il roulait en Ducati sportive noire une véritable merveille. Miranda une étudiante de 25 ans en chimie, avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés avec des yeux bleus. Elle sortait avec Stéphane depuis sa première année de lycée, malgré son look sérieux c'était une jeune femme très drôle. Son film préféré était _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ et elle avait un certain goût prononcé pour la tequila. Stéphane surnommé Stark était un étudiant de 25 ans en physique et mathématiques plus particulièrement passionné par l'astrophysique. Grand, les cheveux bruns et courts son look dénotait radicalement avec ses études et sa copine, une sorte de mix entre le Che Guevarra et Bob Marley. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour porter à merveille la moustache et un bouc taillé en pointe. C'était un jeune homme très souriant. Il jouait de la guitare et du saxophone depuis des années mais préférait le saxo le trouvant plus mélancolique et torturé que la guitare. C'était un bon vivant qui rêvait de se téléporter le week-end du festival de Woodstock et qui raffolait des fraises tagada. Son film préféré était _Elephant Man_ et malgré ses grandes différences avec Miranda ils s'aimaient tous les deux avec une grande passion apprenant à se connaître et à se comprendre au fur et à mesure des années. Louise aussi surnommée Loulou était une adorable fille blonde aux cheveux longs qu'elle relevaient souvent avec un crayon avec de grands yeux verts. Sous ses airs de petite fille sage et timide elle pouvait se révéler être une vraie tigresse en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de son orientation sexuelle. Cette étudiante de 24 ans s'était spécialisé dans le design et l'architecture d'intérieur. Elle s'intéressait beaucoup à l'art et avait fait les beaux arts de New York. Elle avait perdu ses parents à 18 ans et dont elle n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil. Elle adorait la BD, était accroc aux marshmallows et son film préféré était _Cendrillon_. Elle sortait avec Béatrice depuis sa première année de lycée. Béatrice ou Béa les cheveux longs couleur caramel tirant vers le blond avait des yeux chocolats. C'était une étudiante de 24 ans en archéologie qui s'était spécialisée dans l'étude paléolithique du crétacé. Elle portait des lunettes lorsqu'elle travaillait et était plus extravertie que sa compagne Louise. Elle était très proche de sa mère mais ne connaissait pas son père mais comme elle disait : _« je m'en fous ! »_. Elle était accroc aux pancakes, adorait le jazz et son film préféré était _Jurassic Park_ à l'origine de sa vocation.

-Ah vous voilà, bah alors qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda Stéphane en s'adressant à Tony et Anthony.

-Tony a mis trois plombes dans la salle de bain, répondit Anthony.

-Vous vous êtes encore embrouillés, répliqua Lisa devant la tête qu'ils tiraient.

-Non, répondirent-ils en chœur se contredisant rien qu'a leurs mines.

-Les garçons je vous présente Justin, Justin voici Anthony et Tony, dit Anne.

-Salut, enchanté, répondit Anthony avec un large sourire.

-Salut, poursuivit Tony qui tirait toujours la tronche et qui de ce fait ne releva pas la beauté de Justin avec une de ses blagues favorites ce qui surpris tout le monde.

Anthony aussi surnommé Captain'Cuisto était à 29 ans le plus âgé de la bande. Il avait fait des études de cuisine dans une prestigieuse école d'hôtellerie Italienne et parlait couramment Anglais, Italien, Français, Espagnol. Les cheveux bruns et frisés il avait de grands yeux bleus avec de longs cils. Son teint légèrement hâlé rappelait ses origines cubaines qu'il tenait de sa mère. Il était également très doué en pâtisserie et sa plus grande réussite était la tarte au citron meringué dont toute la bande raffolait. C'était un fan de Pavarotti, des opéras italiens, de Baudelaire. Il rêvait d'ouvrir son propre resto. Il avait rencontré Tony il y a cinq ans dans le restaurant où il travaillait actuellement et depuis ils sortaient ensemble bien que leurs prises de tête étaient nombreuses. Il avait une sœur et ses parents l'adorait et ne l'avait jamais jugé pour ce qu'il était, il se considérait comme un grand chanceux. Il adorait les voyages et en avait fait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas un rancunier, il avait beaucoup d'humour et son film préféré était _Ratatouille_. Tony était un étudiant de 25 ans en commerce, marketing et finances. Il parlait couramment l'Anglais, le Russe, le Chinois et le Français. Les cheveux blonds gominés ou explosés il avait des yeux bleus. Malgré son côté efféminée il possédait une puissance virile et charmeuse assez rare qui lui valait d'être un peu coureur sur les bords et son surnom Dinozzo. Contrairement à Anthony c'était un grand jaloux. Il avait beaucoup de tchatche. Il s'intéressait beaucoup à la politique internationale. C'était un fan de Prada et de chemises à fleurs. C'était un jeune homme fils unique issu d'une famille extrêmement riche et il devait reprendre l'entreprise de son père à sa mort. A cause de son orientation sexuelle son père ne lui parlait plus depuis des années même s'il n'est pas revenu sur la question de la succession. Sa mère est encore proche de lui dans le secret craignant la réaction paternelle. Il considérait Leonardo Di Caprio comme le mec le plus sexy de la planète et son film préféré était _Titanic_ devant lequel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Il adorait également monter à cheval et avait un excellent niveau.

-Tu as ramené le dessert ? Demanda Anne à Anthony.

-Oui, une tarte au citron meringuée comme vous aimez, répondit-il.

-HOURRA ! dirent-ils tous en chœur.

L'apéritif était déjà bien entamé lorsque Justin commença à parler de lui, ses amis, ses passions, Pittsburgh, sa famille, sa peinture, son accident, Brian tout en restant relativement évasif à son sujet quelque part il voulait le garder pour lui seul.

-Fais voir ta main, demanda Lisa en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Attention voilà l'armée du salut !

-Béa t'es une bitch, répondit Lisa à son amie en rigolant.

Elle commença à masser sa main partant du poignet en se dirigeant vers les extrémités. Elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur le dessus et la paume de la main.

-Il t'as pas raté le salop, maugréa-t-elle.

-C'est ce que je me disais, répliqua Justin avec un faible sourire.

-Si tu veux je pourrais te faire quelques séances pour estomper un peu les tremblements mais à mon avis surtout avec le boulot que tu fais je pense que ça ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment. Je te donnerai de la pommade myorelaxante ça détendra ta main dans les grandes périodes de stress.

-Merci Lisa.

-Je t'en prie ça me fait plaisir, répondit-elle avec un sourire amical.

-Bon maintenant que Lisa nous a montré ses talents tu pourrais peut-être en faire de même Stark ? Allé joue nous un morceau please, demanda Béatrice.

Stéphane sortit le fameux instrument caché dans l'étui noir qu'il avait en bandoulière en arrivant. C'était un splendide saxophone couleur cuivrée, gravée de milles et unes feuilles de lière. Justin trouva l'instrument magnifique mais demeura encore plus interdit lorsque les premières notes s'en échappèrent. Plus personne ne prononçait mot ni ne bougeait. Des notes plaintives et longues commencèrent à s'échapper puis des notes plus graves et mélancoliques suivirent entraînant les interlocuteurs dans un autre monde. L'expression qui se peignait sur le visage de Stéphane était à la hauteur de sa musique. Il semblait, fusionner, fondre ne faire plus qu'un avec sa musique et son instrument pour ne former plus qu'une entité, véritable symphonie d'émotions, de notes et de couleurs. Son morceau dura une dizaine de minutes mais cela parut un temps trop court à Justin qui était totalement hypnotisé. Un long silence suivit sa prestation chacun revenant à la réalité. Une salve d'applaudissements s'en suivit.

-T'es trop génial mon chéri ! Mon héros, dit Miranda avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

La tendresse, la mélancolie, l'amour qui se dégageait de la musique de Stéphane replongeait Justin dans ses démons et l'homme qu'il avait laissé. Il se sentait bien mais en voyant tous ses autres couples autour de lui il ressentait encore plus cruellement l'absence de Brian. Il enfila sa veste de survêtement et sortit sur la terrasse. Il prit une cigarette qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres et craqua une allumette.

-Je peux t'en piquer une ? Lui demanda Max en le rejoignant sur la terrasse.

-Bien sur, dit-il en lui tendant son paquet de Lucky.

-Du feu ?

Il lui tendit la boite d'allumettes.

Accoudés à la rambarde ils contemplèrent la ville qui leur faisait face. La nuit noire était brisée par les nombreuses lumières de la cité New-yorkaise. Il fumèrent quelques minutes en silence.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es arrivé ?

-Trois semaines et demi.

-Alors que penses-tu de notre grosse pomme ? Poursuivit Max.

-J'adore, répondit Justin mais alors même qu'il faisait cette réponse un voile vint assombrir son visage.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Pardon ?

-Je comprend ce que tu ressens, tu as laissé Brian en partant c'est ça ?

-Oui... mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Je t'ai vu quand tu parles de lui. Tu changes, tu bouges différemment, tu souris davantage, ta voix change et on dirait que le soleil est dans tes yeux. Pourquoi es tu venu à New-York ?

-La peinture. Lors d'une expo un critique français m'a rencontré et à par la suite parlé de moi dans le magasine Art Forum. Brian l'a vu et m'a dit que je devais partir à New-York pour ma carrière. Il ne voulait pas que je me sacrifie pour nous.

-C'est une belle preuve d'amour de t'avoir laissé partir.

-...

-Je comprend ce que tu ressens en ce moment j'ai vécu la même chose il y a deux ans.

Justin leva un sourcil interrogateur en se tournant vers lui.

-J'ai toujours su que je voulais être tatoueur. Depuis que je sais écrire j'ai toujours eu un crayon dans la main à dessiner des modèles de tattoo de tous genres. J'ai jamais été fait pour les études. Bon j'ai passé mon bac pour faire plaisir à mes parents. C'était déjà difficile pour eux d'accepter que je fasse du tatouage toute ma vie alors si je n'avais pas eu mon bac ils auraient fait une attaque.

Justin émit un petit rire.

-Donc j'ai fini le secondaire et après j'ai arrêté l'école. Par la suite je me suis auto-formé en arts, histoire de l'art, tatouage...J'ai rencontré Lisa dans ma première année de lycée et on s'est mis ensemble pendant la deuxième. Il y a deux ans je commençais à être vraiment bien formé en tattoo mais il me restait une technique que je rêvais d'apprendre. C'est une technique ancestrale maori de nouvelle Zélande faite de manière très artisanale, le tatouage que j'ai dans la nuque est issu de cette technique et crois moi elle fait un mal de chien, _poursuivit-il avec un rire_. Et il y a deux ans j'ai trouvé un stage qui dispensait cette formation mais je devais partir 6 mois pour la nouvelle Zélande. Je voulais vraiment le faire mais je n'étais plus tout seul et il fallait le prendre en compte. Ça n'est jamais évident de partir mais ça ne l'est pas non plus de rester crois moi. Lisa m'a laissé partir comme Brian l'a fait pour toi. Plus de 10 000 kilomètres nous séparait et pendant 6 mois on ne s'est pas vus. Il n'y avait pas internet et pour le téléphone le réseau était merdique. Mais on à tenu, j'ai réussi à maîtriser la technique et je suis revenu. Quand je suis rentré à New-York elle était toujours là. Si vous vous aimez vraiment il n'y a pas de raisons que la distance vous sépare. Bosse ton art à fond, perfectionne toi, fais ton maximum et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Ne te sens pas coupable d'être parti, tu as une chance qui s'offre à toi profites-en. Si tu ne l'avait pas fait tu l'aurais regretté. Si je n'étais pas parti en nouvelle Zélande je ne suis pas sûr que le boulot marcherait aussi bien aujourd'hui. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident et que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais dis toi que ce n'est que du temps et ça ira mieux.

-Quoi ?

-Je disait ce n'est que du temps.

Justin esquissa un sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien.

-Bon, alors, tu me montres tes chefs d'œuvres ?

-Je ne sais pas si ce sont des chefs d'œuvres, répondit Justin ironique.

-Mon pote, si t'as été publié dans ArtForum c'est que s'en ai, allé te fais pas prier...

Ils se dirigèrent vers la serre. Justin alluma la lumière révélant le fouillis de son atelier. Justin était anxieux, il l'était toujours lorsqu'il montrait son travail et aujourd'hui c'était la deuxième fois. Et dans ces moments là seul Brian savait comment le calmer. Max regarda pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes son travail sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés. Il s'arrêta plus longuement devant la toile qu'il avait débuté il y a trois semaines.

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent...J'attends de voir ta première expo.

Il n'en dit pas plus mais résuma l'essentiel. Ils sortirent de la serre et se re-dirigèrent vers le salon d'où s'échappait des rires.

-Merci de m'avoir parlé de tout ça, le remercia Justin avant d'entrer.

-Je t'en prie mon pote.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, dans plusieurs bouteilles, les joints tournant régulièrement. Ils terminèrent la soirée vers 6 heures du matin. Justin s'écroula sur son lit les vapeurs d'alcool l'abrutissant totalement, il crût voir Brian se coucher auprès de lui, et s'endormit un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Rénovations Extérieures

Dans une grande pièce, près d'un feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, allongé sur le dos, une main sous la nuque Brian fumait en silence. Il avait débuté les travaux depuis trois semaines et avait terminé de rénover la partie extérieure de la maison. Il avait demandé tous les plans du domaine du plus ancien au plus récent au propriétaire qui lui avait vendu la maison. Il avait fait venir des experts pour la construction d'un jacuzzi extérieur et avait demandé à un paysagiste pour la partie verdure du domaine. Retaper la maison certes ! mais se mettre au jardinage n'était pas encore dans ses résolutions. Les ouvriers avaient terminé le jacuzzi la veille. De forme ronde il était réalisé en pierre entouré de bois et accessible par deux marches. Il était relié à la piscine et à la terrasse. L'emplacement avait été choisi au milieu d'un bosquet d'arbustes et de haies de bambous rendant le lieu intime et cosy. Des loupiotes avaient été installées tout autour du jacuzzi rendant les virées nocturnes possibles. Des flambeaux en bambou avaient été piqués aux quatre coins. Brian était satisfait du travail accompli.

Entre temps il avait poncé et repeint le vieux portail en fer forgé de l'entrée du domaine en noir. Il avait également réparé les gonds d'ouverture et de fermeture. Il avait re-délimitée et re-gravillonée l'allée qui menait à l'entrée. Ce qui lui avait pris une bonne après-midi, il était rentré et s'était écroulé de fatigue. Mais cette fatigue là, était une bonne fatigue, en se couchant il avait eu la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à défaire l'ancienne terrasse et l'a remplacer par la nouvelle composée de lames en bois de couleur gris anthracite accordées aux couleurs des pierres qui entourait la piscine et le jacuzzi. Il s'était plus d'une fois mis un coup de marteau sur les mains et ils ne savaient plus s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. La piscine avait été nettoyée et le linoléum refait.

Ce matin il s'attelait au rez-de chaussé et aux peintures des étages supérieurs. Les ouvriers venaient l'après-midi pour installer la nouvelle cuisine et les portes vitrées s'ouvrant sur la terrasse. Il arriva et commença à faire tomber les cloisons pour faire une grande pièce composée du salon, salle à manger et de la cuisine il ne conserva que les cloisons de la buanderie et des sanitaires ainsi que les cloisons de la penderie de l'entrée. Il s'attaqua aux murs à la masse et répandit une indescriptible poussière dans toute la pièce se couvrant lui-même de la dite poussière par la même occasion. Un paquet de farine lui serait tombé dessus : il n'y aurait pas eu de grande différence. Il explosa de rire lorsqu'il se vit dans la vitre, heureusement que personne ne le voyait dans cet état. Les ouvriers arrivaient dans une heure. Il nettoya la pièce principale, démonta les encadrements de fenêtre et monta au premier se débarbouiller. Il s'attaquerait aux peintures l'après-midi, il devait de toute façon repasser dans les magasins pour changer la couleur de la chambre de Gus et de Justin et lui. Il en profiterait pour passer au dînner, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Les ouvriers frappèrent à l'entrée et commencèrent à décharger les matériaux dans l'entrée.

-Je dois m'absenter pendant une heure, les plans sont dans le salon, je vous laisse faire, leur dit Brian en enfilant son manteau.

-Bien Monsieur. Je pense qu'on aura fini demain en comptant les installations d'arrivées d'eau, d'électricité et de gaz, répondit le chef d'équipe.

Brian monta dans la corvette et se dirigea vers Pittsburgh. Il passa acheter les pots de peintures et se dirigea vers le Liberty Dinner.

-Oh ! Brian ! Bonjour mon chéri, eh bien ça faisait un bail qu'on t'avait vu, l'accueillit Debbie avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Debbie, vous allez bien ?

-Et aimable avec ça ! Je vais très bien, ils sont tous là-bas répondit-elle en indiquant la table ou était assis Michael, Ben, Emmett et Ted.

-Salut les mecs !

-Brian ! Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

-Où t'étais ? Ça fait trois semaines qu'on t'as pas vu ! Commença Michael à la limite de l'amabilité.

-Salut Mickey, merci je vais très bien et toi ? Dit-il en s'installant. J'étais occupé si tu veux tout savoir et depuis quand dois-je te rendre des comptes ? Tu veux pas que je te faxe mon emploi du temps aussi ?

Les garçons commencèrent à rire alors que le visage de Mickael virait au rouge visiblement vexé.

-Ted il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose pour la boite. Viens me voir demain matin.

-Bien Chef !

-Qu'est ce que je te sers ? Demanda Debbie en s'approchant.

-Un café s'il vous plaît. Alors Emmett comment ce passe le boulot ? Demanda-t-il tandis que Debbie s'éloignait.

-Ça va, répondit-il en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Depuis quand Brian s'intéressait sa carrière ?

-J'aimerai que la boite te fasse ta campagne de pub. Ça te permettrait d'avoir plus de clients et d'avoir une structure pour créer définitivement ton entreprise.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. _Il est sérieux en plus..._

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-OUI ! Bien sur que je veux, répondit-il criant presque. Il se jeta sur Brian. Merci, merci, merci Brian !

-Ouais m'embrasse pas trop tu vas abîmer mon fond de teint ! Dit-il feignant le plaisir que lui procurait d'aider ses amis.

-Euh...chéri t'as de la poussière blanche plein les cheveux, répondit Emmett. Tu t'es pas mis à la coc' quand même ?

-Non, non, dit-il en rigolant et en se passant la main dans les cheveux au-dessus desquels se formait un petit nuage.

-Qu'est ce que tu trafiques pour être dans cet état ? Demanda Ted en constatant également la présence de pansements sur ses mains.

-Rien...mentit-il. La sonnerie de son portable l'empêcha de trop s'étaler sur un sujet qu'il souhaitait garder secret.

-Allô ? Oh, New-York ! Comment va la grosse pomme ?

Le changement fût radical, un sourire se peignait sur son visage, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un nouvel éclat. Mickael le regarda et ressentit un pincement au cœur, il ne serait jamais l'homme qui éclairerait son visage de cette manière. Ben aperçut sa réaction du coin de l'œil mais ne fît rien, de toute façon qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire ?

-Je te félicite, je savais que tu y arriverais...oui tout vas bien...non pas encore...quoi ? _Passé la joie qui_ _illuminait son visage ses yeux s'assombrirent_, non y'a pas de problèmes pourquoi y'en aurait ?...non c'est bon...ok...ouais a plus... _il raccrocha, silencieux_.

Debbie apportait son café lorsqu'il se leva.

-Vous pouvez virer un couvert pour la semaine prochaine, Justin ne viendra pas pour les fêtes, dit-il à Debbie avant de s'éloigner.

-Quoi ? mais attend ! Ton café !

Il sortit sans se retourner, en claquant la porte. Autour de la table tout le monde se regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Rénovations Intérieures

Lorsque Brian rentra au manoir, une splendide cuisine flambante neuve chrômée de couleur rouge commençait à voir le jour. Les portes fenêtres avaient été installées et la fenêtre de la cuisine changée devant laquelle s'installait un nouvel évier à deux bacs. Il jeta son manteau dans l'entrée, sortit la peinture de la corvette et monta dans les étages. Il commença par recouvrir les sols qui avaient été poncés et entrenus dans les premiers jours des travaux et peignit les plafonds en blanc des pièces du premier étage. Il peignit les murs également en blanc de la quatrième pièce dont il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'utilité. Il repeignit la chambre qui servirait aux amis dans des tons blancs et gris. Il s'occupa ensuite de la chambre de Gus. Il repeignit un des murs tout en noir avec une peinture spéciale qui permettait ensuite d'écrire dessus comme sur un tableau à craie. C'était son architecte d'intérieur qui lui avait parlé de cette peinture dont il avait trouvé l'idée géniale. Il peignit ensuite les pleintes de la chambre en vert anis et les murs dans un bleu très pâle. Il installa une tringle à rideau et repeignit également le vieux chauffage en fonte en vert anis.

Dans la mézannine qui lui servait de bureau il laissa les boiseries d'origine semblables à celles du rez de chaussée. Il passa ensuite dans la chambre qui devait être celle de Justin et lui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la mezzanine. Il repeignit les murs dans des tons blancs, crèmes, blancs laqués, chocolat, caramel rendant la pièce très agréable et apaisante. Il repeignit également les encadrements de fenêtre de couleur chocolat et installa une longue tringle du même colori. C'est Justin qui avait eu l'idée de ces couleurs dont il n'était pas trop convaincu au départ mais en voyant le résultat il ne douta plus du choix. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux murs de leur salle de bain privée faite de tons blancs, beton et de noirs semblable a la couleur du marbre noir. Il brossa la peinture lui donnant un effet de relief. Au sol le parquet avait été poncé et entretenu le rendant plus clair. La douche italienne et la baignoire devaient être installées la semaine suivante. Il s'acharna toute l'après-midi sur la peinture tentant d'oublier que Justin ne viendrait pas pour noel et le nouvel-an. Il se dirigea ensuite au dernier qui devait servir d'atelier. Là-aussi le parquet avait été poncé et recouvert d'un produit qui permettait un nettoyage rapide et simple de sa surface. Il ranga tout l'espace, déblaya, jeta, nettoya les poutres... Il peignit les murs dans des tons blancs et couleur corde. Il laissa les poutres telles qu'elles donnant un certain cachet à la pièce et une nouvelle profondeur. Il installa des tringles à toutes les fenêtres. Il avait fait faire sur mesure la tringle arrondie de l'alcôve. Les meubles des chambres seraient livrés la semaine suivante le reste devant être livré après le 1er janvier.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il termina son travail. Au rez de chaussé les ouvriers venaient également de finir il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de l'installation d'eau, de gaz, et d'eletricité. La partie cuisine était désormais un bel ensemble rouge chromé avec un ilôt central. De grandes portes faisaient pratiquement toute la longueur du mur et s'ouvraient sur la terrasse.

Brian rentra au loft vers 23h et se coucha tout habillé ne se souciant guère de la peinture séchée sur ses mains, ses bras, dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements. Il se réveilla le lendemain avec une extaordinaire migraine. Il prit sa douche et partit pour Kinnetic. Une fois sur place il se mit au jour des dernières campagnes dont celle de Brown Athletic's qui était une fois plus un franc succès et ne tarda pas appeler Ted dans son bureau.

-Salut Brian, seigneur t'as une de ces tête...remarqua Ted en entrant dans le bureau.

-Assied-toi, répondit ce dernier sans relever la remarque de son ami.

Ted s'assit assez anxieux. Il détestait quand Brian avait cette tête qui ne présageait généralement rien de bon.

-Je suis viré ?

-Non. Pourquoi est ce que tu le serais ?

-Ben je sais pas tu fais vraiment une tête dramatique.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers mois. L'entreprise fonctionne bien depuis maintenant deux ans et je crois qu'il est temps que je m'associe et j'ai pensé à toi Ted.

Sur sa chaise, Ted demeura interdit pendant plusieurs minutes, bouche bée.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Euh... merci...je suis très touché que tu es pensé à moi et que tu m'estimes au point de me vouloir en tant qu'associé, répondit Ted ému.

-Je ne t'estime pas Théodore c'est purement professionnel, répondit Brian avec un de ses regards indescriptibles.

-Ouais...répondit Ted non dupé par la réponse de Brian. C'est qu'il commençait à le connaitre l'animal.

-Alors ?

-Alors, d'accord.

-Parfait, je demanderai au service juridique de venir pour te faire signer les papiers. Te voilà associé Ted et raison de plus pour faire encore moins de conneries. Allé va bosser avant que je te vire, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

-Bien Chef, j'y vais de ce pas.

-Une dernière chose où en sont les travaux du Babylon ?

-Ils devraient avoir fini d'ici un mois.

En sortant du bureau il avait juste envie d'exloser de joie et de courir partout.

-Félicitations Ted, lui dit Cynthia avec un clin d'oeil.

-Merci, répondit-il.

Il resta cependant très calme et partit dans son bureau continuer son travail.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Chambres

Le jeudi suivant, la veille du réveillon de noel les employés livrèrent les meubles au manoir. Brian leur indiqua les différentes pièces où ils devaient les déposer. Il passa le reste de la journée à deplacer les meubles, monter des étagères, des structures de lit, à mettre des draps, des oreillers, des luminaires et autres élèments de déco.

La chambre d'amis dans des tons blancs et gris possédait un lit deux places à structure blanche avec deux petites tables de nuit fourre tout de chaques côtés. Une commode se trouvait sous la fenêtre et une grande armoire en face du lit. Un tapis de grosse laine multicolore recouvrait le sol. Brian installa des rideaux en lin couleur jute à la fenêtre et un tableau au-dessus du lit. Au plafond il installa un luminaire en papier de forme ronde. Il mit des draps et une housse de couette de couleur mauve.

La chambre de Gus dans des tons blancs et verts anis possédait un petit lit d'une place de couleur bleu marine. Une petite table de chevet bleue marine et clair avec de gros pieds rond était installée à côté du lit. Une petite armoire et une commode de mêmes couleurs complétait l'ensemble. Une chaise et un petit bureau fût placé en face du lit. D'autres étagères, des bacs, des jouets, des peluches vinrent compléter l'ensemble. Des tapis en forme de grosses grenouilles recouvraient le sol. Il installa de longs rideaux blancs recouverts d'animaux de toutes les couleurs. Des draps de lit blancs avec des motifs bleus marines terminèrent la chambre.

Enfin dans la chambre de Justin et Brian aux tons blancs laqués, chocolat, caramel fût mis un grand lit deux personnes avec une grosse couette. La structure du lit couleur de noyer possédait une tête de lit en bois arrondie avec des rebords tout autour du sommier. Des tables de nuit à tirroir dans les mêmes tons étaient positionnées de chaques côtés. Une ouverture face au lit avec une porte coulissante couleur chocolat s'ouvrait sur un grand dressing de même couleur que la porte coulissante. Un petit pouf en cuir et un grand miroir de plein pied se trouvaient au fond du dressing. Un grand tapis à mèches de laine de couleur caramel et blanc séparait le lit du dressing. De petites lampes de chevet ultra-design noires étaient sur les tables de nuit. Il installa des rideaux blancs et chocolat aux fenêtres. La porte qui menait à la salle de bain avait également été repeinte en chocolat. Des draps marrons foncés recouvrait le lit avec de nombreux oreillers et coussins.

En voyant le résultat Brian en était fier même s'il n'était pas certain que Justin le verrai un jour. C'était sa plus grande hantise lorsqu'il pensait à lui : le perdre et ne jamais le voir revenir, cette fois. Ce genre de pensées aurais-pu le rendre fou s'il n'avait pas eu le manoir pour canalyser. Il s'allongea sur le grand lit et la main sous la nuque alluma une cigarette. Il finit par s'endormir dans cette nouvelle chambre rêvant des instants que lui et Justin auraient pu vivre.

Il se réveilla vers midi le lendemain les cheveux en pétard dans les draps froissés. Le réveillon de noel : le 24 Décembre.

Il passa son après-midi à trainer dans le manoir et ses alentours. Il repensait à ces cinq dernières années : ce qu'il avait vu, ressenti, éprouvé. Leur rencontre qui coincidait avec la naissance de son fils, leurs virées nocturnes, la haine de son père, la mort du sien, le rejet de sa mère, l'agence Vangard, la campagne Stockwell, le violonniste qui avait bien failli lui prendre ce qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme la chose la plus importante de sa vie, la course du Criterium, son cancer, sa réconcilitiation avec Justin dans les bureaux de Vangard, son agression, son rétablissement, les longues nuits qu'il avait passé derrière la vitre de sa chambre à le regarder sans bouger attendant qu'il se réveille, leurs longues nuits ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sa demande en mariage, son départ pour New-York. Justin, justin, justin, justin, justin, justin...toujours Justin...ça ne pouvait être que lui, le seul...

Cinq ans pour le comprendre, l'admettre, l'accepter et ne plus vouloir que ça s'arrête. Il avait la hantise de le perdre mais espérait qu'il revienne, croyant en un avenir commun qu'il souhaitait désormais autant que lui.

Ce soir c'était la fête chez Debbie. Les filles faisaient le déplacement depuis Toronto avec les enfants que tout le monde étaient ravi de revoir. En bon Brian qui se respecte il arriva comme à son habitude bon dernier. A son arrivée Gus courut vers lui.

-Papaaa ! dit-il de sa petite voix en lui sautant au cou. Il l'avait tout sauf oublié.

-Salut fiston, répondit Brian en le prenant dans ses bras.

Justin n'était pas là mais Gus viendrait combler la sécheresse qui règnait dans son coeur.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Noel chez Debbie partie 1

Dans le salon de Debbie la fête régnait. Mickael ravi de revoir sa fille ne la lâchait plus comme Brian avec Gus sur ses genoux. Un splendide sapin digne des talents de décoratrice de Debbie trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Emmett l'avait aidée à faire la cuisine et la nourriture aurait pu alimenter tout un régiment. Chacun se donnait des nouvelles et tout le monde écoutait le récit de l'installation des filles à Toronto lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Debbie se leva et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ne pût s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire ému.

-Bonsoir Debbie...

-Sunshine, murmura-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais regardez qui voilà ! S'écria-elle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée.

-Justin ! Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Ils lui sautèrent tous dessus voulant l'embrasser, l'étreindre, avoir des nouvelles. Seul, Brian était debout en retrait l'observant avec intensité.

-Vous allez m'en faire un hétéro, dit-il en s'approchant lentement.

Tout le monde s'écarta pour les laisser se retrouver. Brian ne bougea pas les mains dans les poches. Justin le fixait avec un regard douloureux. C'était à chaque fois la même sensation, les mêmes émotions, le même frisson. Ils étaient comme deux aimants et lorsque leurs regards s'accrochaient plus rien n'existait autour. Justin se précipita vers lui, se jetant à son cou, ne pouvant résister une seconde de plus. Il enserra sa taille de toute ses forces. Brian perdit son visage dans ses cette chaleur, cette odeur qu'on avait la sensation d'avoir perdu. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois et demi et l'un comme pour l'autre cela semblait une éternité. Justin serré contre lui retenait ses larmes. Il ne voulait plus jamais rester loin si longtemps. Il ne voulait pas rester loin comme il ne voulait pas arrêter de respirer. Brian était toute sa vie et il s'en rendait encore plus dans ses bras au milieu de ce salon qu'il connaissait si bien. Sentir son cœur contre son oreille valait tout et il ne voulait pas oublier ça. Brian son visage dans ses cheveux, ses bras autour de lui se sentait comme revivre,il pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement. Il sentait ce corps qui tremblait presque contre lui, ses bras autour de lui. Cette odeur, ce parfum, cette personne, juste lui, personne d'autre. Tout le monde les regardaient attendris. En les voyant Lindsay se sentit encore plus coupable. Ils finirent par se détourner et les laissèrent seuls se retrouver et se dirigèrent vers la table pour manger. Brian le regarda intensément dans les yeux son visage entre ses mains.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir, souffla-t-il.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit...

-Tu seras sévèrement puni pour ça, murmura Brian.

-Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle dont il avait le secret.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux que brisa Justin en prenant ses lèvres avec tendresse. Ses lèvres...il les retrouvait comme au premier jour, passionnées, attentives, douces. C'était comme goûter un fruit qu'on avait ardemment désiré et qu'on croyait avoir perdu. Leur étreinte fût interrompu par un petit garçon brun qui trottinait vers eux.

-Paddy ! cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de Justin.

En entendant ce nom que lui donnait Gus, Justin n'aurait su comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était chez lui, à sa place, dans sa famille.

-Bonjour mon bonhomme, dit-il en le soulevant. Tu as grandi dis-moi.

-Oui Paddy, répondit-il en s'accrochant à son cou avec ses petites mains.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre le bras de Brian autour du dossier de sa chaise. Gus descendit des genoux de Justin et repartit dans le salon s'amuser avec ses petites voitures.

-Bravo les filles, il est vraiment trop mignon, dit-il en s'adressant à Lindsay et Mélanie qui lui répondirent par un large sourire.

Lindsay semblait fatiguée mais heureuse, Mélanie la petite JR dans les bras rayonnait. Justin regarda toute la tablée et ne pût s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se gonfler d'amour et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Brian rien ne pouvait être plus beau. Il passa l'heure suivante à parler de New-York ce qui ne dérangea pas Brian Justin était là et New-York semblait n'être qu'un mirage.

-J'ai donc une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença-t-il, j'ai un contrat de minimum un an avec la galerie Woodward à Manhattan et ma première expo se déroulera en février où vous êtes tous conviés, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde le félicita et seule Debbie remarqua le regard d'intense fierté que portait Brian sur Justin.

-J'ai moi aussi une bonne nouvelle, commença Ted, je suis devenu associé de Monsieur Kinney ici présent à l'agence.

Là aussi, il fût félicité par tout le monde. Justin se tourna vers Brian, _alors il l'a fait_, pensa-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. De son côté Mélanie tentait en vain de faire s'endormir la petite JR qui ne cessait de s'agiter et de rire.

-Je peux ? Lui demanda Justin.

-Fais toi plaisir si tu arrives à calmer ce petit démon...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une fois dans les bras de Justin et en le regardant dans les yeux, la petite se calma immédiatement.

-Quand je te disais que ton calme était légendaire, lui dit Brian en le regardant. Justin lui répondit par un sourire.

-Je le crois pas ! Je peux t'engager ? S'écria Mélanie. Justin répondit par un rire.

L'image qu'ils formaient tous les trois attendri tout le monde mais les frappèrent aussi. Ils étaient semblables à une famille et l'amour qui s'en dégageait était tout simplement magique. Mickael fit un signe de tête vers Mélanie.

-Alors nous avons aussi quelque chose à dire...

-Quoi ? Tu es encore enceinte Mélanie ? Vraiment c'est pas sérieux, dit Brian sur un ton ironique.

-Mais non gros bêta ! Voilà, nous avons décidé de baptiser JR et nous avons discuté Linds, les garçons et moi et nous souhaiterions que tu sois le parrain Justin.

Justin se retourna vers elle.

-Moi ?

-Oui toi, répondit Lindsay.

-Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'en à pas envie, poursuivit Mickael avec un sourire.

-Si bien sur, ça me ferait très plaisir, répondit-il les yeux embués. Merci...

La petite finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Justin. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les rires, la joie de se retrouver.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Noel chez Debbie partie 2

Le repas fut un vrai régal et se termina par un verre de champagne et le gâteau à la noix de coco, spécialité de Vic. La soirée se poursuivit autour du sapin à ouvrir les cadeaux. Lindsay et Mélanie étaient assises sur le fauteuil JR dans les bras de Mél. Emmett, Ted et Blake étaient assis sur le tapis. Mickael et Ben étaient installés sur l'autre fauteuil Hunter à leurs pieds. Debbie, Carl et Brian étaient assis sur le canapé Justin entre les jambes de Brian dans ses bras. Le petit Gus était quand à lui à plat ventre sur le tapis près de la crèche au pied du sapin.

Une multitude de cadeaux se trouvaient là ce soir-là peut être même plus que les années précédentes du fait notamment de la présence des enfants. Des livres, des films, des cds, des vêtements, des jouets, des ustensiles de cuisine, des bouteilles de grands alcools furent offerts.

Justin offrit un portrait de Vic, réalisé à la sanguine, à Debbie qui fut très émue. Il offrit au filles une planche de différents dessins qui représentaient les enfants, leurs deux visages, leurs mains liées pendant leur mariage ce qui rendait un ensemble tout à fait touchant. Il offrit une poupée peluche à JR et un garage playmobil à Gus.

-Ton cadeau est à New-York, murmura Justin avec un sourire espiègle près de l'oreille de Brian qui le regarda avec curiosité.

La soirée se termina vers 1 H du matin. Gus s'était endormi sur les genoux de Justin ses bras autour de son cou sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Il alla le coucher avant de partir. Il monta à l'étage et l'emmena dans la chambre de Mickael qui l'avait également accueilli il y a quelques années. Il lui retira ses chaussures, son pull et le borda. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une petite main s'accrocha à la sienne.

-Dis Paddy je te reverrai avant de partir ? Murmura le petit garçon.

-Bien sur mon grand.

-Paddy...

-Oui ?

-Tu vas rester avec Papa hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Bien sur mon chéri. Endors-toi maintenant, répondit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de même couleur que ceux de Brian.

Il s'endormit en suçant son pouce. Il sortit en refermant doucement la porte. Il se retourna et fut surpris par la présence de Mélanie.

-Seigneur tu m'as fait peur...murmura-t-il.

-Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais, lui dit Mélanie qui n'avait rien perdu du couchage.

-Pourquoi _« Paddy » _? Demanda Justin.

-On parle beaucoup de toi et Brian aux enfants. Brian est son père mais on te considère tout autant de la même manière et c'est pour ça qu'il t'appelle Paddy. Tu as la même place que Brian, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Justin la prit dans ses bras ému. Il était vraiment dans sa famille. Tout le monde se quitta dans la bonne humeur et l'émotion. Brian et Justin montèrent dans la corvette et prirent le chemin du loft. Justin sentait la fatigue monter mais il s'en foutait il se trouvait exactement où il voulait être.

Dans l'ascenseur qui les menait à l'appartement ils ne se quittait pas des yeux. Justin pénétra dans le loft redécouvrant cet endroit comme au premier soir. Brian ferma la porte derrière lui. Justin se retourna les yeux brûlants d'intensité.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui. Enfin seuls...

Il accrocha sa chemise, défit lentement les boutons sans quitter ses yeux. Brian était troublé, électrisé par ce regard. Justin effleura son cou, remonta le long de sa gorge, son menton, à la commissure de sa bouche. Il prit ses lèvres avec une violente tendresse, prenant sa bouche avec avidité. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, entoura son bras autour de sa nuque. Il pressa son corps contre le sien, ce corps qu'il désirait chaque jour que Dieu faisait, le seul qu'il voulait. Brian lui retira son t-shirt avec douceur effleurant ses hanches du bout des doigts. Il perdit ses lèvres dans sa nuque, ses mains posées sur sa taille. Justin rejeta la tête en arrière à son contact, électrisé, frissonnant sous ses mains. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, plus furieux, plus intense. Leurs souffles mêlés, leurs corps se soulevant au même rythme.

Brian le contempla nu devant lui dans toute sa splendeur, sa gorge, sa bouche, ses épaules, sa taille, ses jambes. Il le souleva dans ses bras, Justin entourant ses hanches de ses jambes. Il le plaqua contre la porte qui fit frissonner Justin. Ses doigts emmêlés dans les mèches brunes, ses prunelles sombres qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Une décharge, puis une autre et encore une autre... Il sentait ses mains serrées autour de ses cuisses. Accroché aux épaules de son amant il bougeait au même rythme. Il se mordit la lèvre de plaisir, il quittait le monde réel et entrait tout entier, totalement dans la sphère de Brian.

Intensité, intensité, intensité... Il se sentait vibrer, ses mains le brûlant... Comme au premier jour, la première nuit, la même force, la même sensation. Sa voix exprimait tout ce que son corps ressentait. Il entendait son souffle près de son oreille, dans ses cheveux. Ses mains griffèrent son dos, remontant vers ses épaules, sa nuque. Sa bouche scellée à la sienne semblait vivre son dernier jour, mélangeant son souffle au sien, sa saveur à la sienne. L'éternité était dans ses yeux comme le cœur qu'il sentait battre contre sa poitrine. Brian embrassa sa clavicule remontant le long de son bras, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, les serrant, au bord du gouffre. Il plongea son regard dans les gouttes bleues marines.

Allongés sur le lit, en sueur, Justin étendu contre lui commençait à s'endormir. Il sentait la main de Brian aller et venir le long de sa colonne, l'apaisant, le berçant. Brian emmêla ses jambes aux siennes retrouvant sa raison d'être. Il ferma les yeux sa bouche effleurant son front, la couette remontée sur leurs hanches. Son regard se brouilla et il finit par s'endormir ne souhaitant qu'une chose que cet homme qu'il sentait battre contre lui ne parte plus jamais.

Suspension du temps, suspension du souffle, volupté, explosion des sentiments, un battement, dans une nuit sombre de Pittsburgh juste deux amants...


	18. Chapitre 18 : 25 Décembre

Brian ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était toujours là, sur le ventre, la respiration régulière il dormait encore. A travers les rideaux le soleil perçait. Son réveil indiquait 11h mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger, juste rester là. Le noël de la veille était certainement le meilleur qu'il avait vécu de sa vie. Il avait vu le lien qui s'établissait peu à peu entre Justin et son fils qui l'appelait « Paddy » et pour être honnête il adorait ça.

Il n'avait jamais cru possible qu'il soit un jour père, qu'il tombe amoureux et encore moins qu'il ait l'envie de fonder un foyer avec l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement auprès de lui. Car il devait bien l'admettre il aspirait à construire une vie loin de la fête, des backrooms et de tout ce qui jusqu'ici l'avait détruit à petit feu. Ce n'était pas pour lui un sacrifice bien au contraire.

Il se souvenait encore de Justin et lui au début, c'est à peine s'il se souvenait de son nom. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu être odieux l'année après leur rencontre. Mais Justin s'était accroché et même si à l'époque ça l'excitait aujourd'hui il remerciait le ciel qu'il n'ait pas abandonné. Il avait su très vite que quelque chose était différent avec ce jeune homme blond et le présent ne venait que renforcer cette conviction passée.

Oui il souhaitait se préoccuper encore plus de son fils, il souhaitait encore plus de sa relation avec Justin. Pourquoi avait-il gardé le manoir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien changé à la quatrième chambre et l'avait-il laissé vide ? Les choses devenaient plus claires. Mais avant tout ceci il faudrait que Justin revienne et ce n'était pas chose faite et peut être que cela ne se ferait jamais. Il chassa ses sombres pensées et préféra rester optimiste même si l'optimisme n'était pas chose courante dans sa vie.

En pensant à tout ça il avait presque envie de rire. Lui, Brian Kinney ! Mais il était temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face et vivre les choses pleinement comme il les entendait et peu importe ce qu'on en dirait.

Mais pour le moment il s'entreprit à réveiller l'ange blond auprès de lui. Il parcourut son dos de petits baisers en commençant par les reins et en remontant doucement vers la nuque. Justin émit un léger grognement de satisfaction dans l'oreiller et tourna la tête vers Brian.

-Bonjour...murmura-t-il les yeux entrouverts.

-Bonjour mon ange, répondit Brian avec un regard qui en disait déjà long sur ses intentions.

Justin se redressa légèrement et prit ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Il aurait souhaité se réveiller tous les jours de cette façon. Il s'assit dans le lit entourant Brian de ses jambes et de ses bras tout en l'embrassant.

-On est pas près d'aller chez Debbie à ce rythme...dit Brian avec un sourire carnassier.

-Chez Debbie ?

-On est le 25 décembre et le 25, le midi, on mange toujours chez elle et ce depuis des années jeune homme.

-Il faut y être pour qu'elle heure ?

-12h je présume.

-Ce qui fait qu'il nous reste une heure et tu sais, en une heure on peut faire quantité de choses, répondit Justin avec un sourire espiègle.

-J'aime la façon dont tu occupes ton temps, répondit Brian en se je jetant sur lui.

Il fallait bien le dire et ce n'est pas Brian qui aurait dit le contraire faire l'amour en se réveillant était véritablement le meilleur moment de la journée.

En sueur, encore sur Justin, Brian reprenait son souffle la tête posée sur le torse de son amant.

-Seigneur, à ce rythme tu vas finir par me tuer...

-Toi ? J 'aimerai bien voir ça...répondit Justin en rigolant.

-Je ne suis plus tout jeune, répondit-il en relevant la tête.

-Crétin ! Répliqua Justin en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses.

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Bon alors il vient le vieux ? Dit-il en direction de Brian tout en provocation et séduction dévastatrice.

-Toi tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !

Justin partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Brian avait la sensation qu'il n'avait pas entendu rire dans ce loft depuis 100 ans.

La douche était aussi un moment intime, intense, de retrouvailles pour eux et ils adoraient ça. Bon, certes avec Justin pour Brian peu importait l'endroit : du moment que c'était lui c'était juste génial. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs corps. Justin une main plaquée contre la vite, les mains de Brian sur ses hanches savourait l'instant avec délectation. Les douches à New-York étaient bien triste mais là il retrouvait ses habitudes, son cocon, son homme. Brian se serra un peu plus contre lui, ses bras entourant sa poitrine, sa bouche mordant et embrassant sa nuque. Il termina avec un dernier coup de rein qui électrisa totalement Justin. Il se retourna vers lui et tendit ses lèvres dans un baiser plus doux et tendre que leurs étreintes.

-Je t'aime...murmura-t-il.

Brian ne répondit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui et Justin ne voulait rien de plus. Il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il voulait et plus encore. Ils s'habillèrent en continuant de se chamailler, s'embrasser, se taquiner et arrivèrent bons derniers chez Debbie.

-Eh bien on ne vous attendais plus, on se demandait même si vous ne vous étiez pas perdus en chemin, dit Debbie en leur ouvrant la porte.

Ils ne répondirent rien mais éclatèrent de rire. Leur attention fût très vite accaparée par le petit Gus qui se précipitait sur eux trop content d'avoir ses deux papas sous le même toit. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'apéritif sur le tapis à tenter de monter le garage playmobil que Justin lui avait offert pour son noël. Ils étaient tous les trois dans leur monde ne se souciant guère de ce qui ce passait autour. Ils étaient véritablement faits pour la vie de famille, personne ne le dit mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Ils finirent par rejoindre la table et prirent l'apéritif avec le reste de leur famille. Tucker, Jennyfer, Mollie avaient également été invités. Justin avait été très heureux de les retrouver. Il considérait enfin Tucker comme une relation sérieuse constatant la façon dont il rendait sa mère heureuse et sa sœur l'adorait. Il avait appris à le connaître et le trouvait décidément irréprochable.

Il discuta beaucoup avec sa petite sœur qui était désormais au lycée et était une excellente élève. Justin la félicita d'ailleurs pour ses résultats. Elle lui parla des études supérieures et semblait déjà savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-Je souhaiterai me lancer dans la recherche, la bio et la chimie, dit-elle à son frère.

-C'est un beau projet, répondit Justin.

-Ta sœur est une véritable crack en sciences sans parler des maths. Attend qu'elle te parle de ce qu'elle veut faire lorsqu'elle aura son diplôme en poche, rétorqua Tucker dans un petit rire.

Justin se tourna vers elle intéressé.

-Te moque pas de moi Tuck, c'est sérieux ! Répliqua-t-elle légèrement vexée.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi ma grande mais tu n'y es pas encore tu sais...

-Je t'écoute Mollie, l'encouragea Justin.

-Je souhaiterai me spécialiser dans la biologie-virologie au niveau des MST et plus particulièrement sur...

-Oui ?

-Tu vas te moquer de moi...

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Répondit Justin.

-Plus particulièrement sur le virus du Sida, lâcha-t-elle.

Autour de la table le silence se fit et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. En particulier Ben et Hunter la regardèrent avec intensité.

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix à son frère.

-Alors, je suis très fier de toi. C'est beau ce que tu veux faire et si c'est vraiment ce qui te plaît bats-toi jusqu'au bout pour l'obtenir, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tout le monde la regarda avec impression et attendrissement c'était bien la sœur de Justin : la même maturité, la même volonté, le même humanisme.

Jennyfer regardait ses deux enfants et n'aurait su expliquer l'immense fierté qui l'animait à cet instant.

-Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Hunter, répliqua Mickael avec un petit sourire, il fait médecine.

Ben lui décocha un magistral coup de pied sous la table et Mickael se retint de ne pas pousser un cri de douleur.

-Ah oui ?...répondit Mollie dont le visage virait au rouge pivoine.

-Oui...enfin personnellement j'aimerai me spécialiser en pédiatrie mais ce que que tu veux faire est bien aussi, répondit-il pas très à l'aise non plus.

L'échange n'échappa pas à Justin qui souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Le reste de la tablée ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Ben dirait plus tard à Mollie que la voie qu'elle prenait était une très belle voie et qu'elle devait poursuivre.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Retour au Loft

La suite de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le déjeuner ce jour-là finit relativement tard. Brian et Justin devaient dire au-revoir aux enfants qui repartaient le soir même. Les filles n'avaient pris que leur week-end et devait reprendre le travail. Elles eurent bien du mal à détacher Gus des deux garçons qui finit par pleurer. Elles promirent une nouvelle rencontre pour bientôt. Brian ne disait rien mais Justin savait que c'était pour lui aussi un déchirement de voir ainsi partir son fils. Ce n'était définitivement pas un Jacques Kinney et il le savait. Ce fut également difficile pour lui car il considérait ce petit garçon comme le sien.

Ils rentrèrent au loft en silence. Justin se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'il savait qu'il partait lui aussi dans quelques jours ne pouvant rester pour le nouvel an du à la préparation de sa future expo. Il avait déjà pu venir pour le 24 et le 25 ce qui était un exploit. Même s'il adorait la galerie Woodward ils le stressait un peu notamment sur le temps comme si sa première expo allait déterminer toute la saison de la Galerie. Ceci en plus du reste ne faisait que rajouter à son stress.

Brian alluma une cigarette, s'assit lourdement sur le canapé un verre à la main. Il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'était levé pour ne pas réveiller Justin qui dormait profondément.

Il aurait du être heureux mais curieusement il avait la sensation que sa vie n'était faite que de vide et de coups de vents. Justin allait repartir dans deux jours et le même vide, la même sensation d'abandon, de solitude commençait déjà à l'envahir. Il n'arrivait pas à éradiquer cette sensation, ce sentiment. C'était à s'en taper la tête contre les murs. Pourquoi cette peur de ne jamais le revoir le rongeait-il à ce point ?

Justin remua dans le grand lit qui se révéla être vide. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Brian était de dos. Il alla vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Tu dors pas ? Demanda Brian.

-Non, je faisais semblant...répondit-il. Et toi ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir...

Justin contourna le canapé et vint s'asseoir près de lui posant sa main sur sa nuque en jouant avec ses cheveux. Brian passa son bras autour de ses épaules et Justin vint se lover contre lui. Un silence pesant s'installa coupé par un long soupir qu'ils poussèrent en même temps.

-Je suis désolé de repartir aussi vite...commença Justin.

-Tu dois aller bosser et préparer ton expo...

-Je sais mais je devais rester plus longtemps, continua-t-il.

-C'est pas grave Justin, répondit simplement Brian.

-Tu veux pas rentrer avec moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux pas venir passer le nouvel an avec moi à New-York, redemanda Justin.

-Je sais pas, j'ai du boulot à l'agence il faut que je vois avec Ted...

-S'il te plait...on va pas pouvoir se voir avant l'expo sinon... _a supposer que tu viennes, pensa-t-il. _

_-_C'est quand déjà ?

-Fin février...

-Je te promet rien pour le nouvel an je te l'ai dit il faut que je vois avec Ted, termina Brian.

Justin poussa un nouveau soupir et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie rester et ne jamais repartir dans cette ville qu'on appelait la Grosse Pomme.

Mais malgré tout son expo à venir et les toiles qu'il n'avait pas encore terminées l'excitait et le rendait enthousiaste au plus au point.

Pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de penser mais juste être auprès de cet homme, son homme.

Il se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur Brian les mains autours de son cou, les jambes de chaque côté de celles de son amant. Il prit sa bouche avec une sourde envie et ferma les yeux sur ses baisers qui le faisait en permanence quitter la force de gravité.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Voyage à New-York

Deux jours plus tard ils s'envolaient pour le nouvel an new-yorkais. Brian avait réglé les dernières campagnes en cours et commençait à s'occuper des nouvelles à venir.

Dans l'avion qui les conduisait à la Grosse-Pomme, Justin les bras croisés s'était endormi sur son épaule. C'était un de ses trucs, en n'importe quelles circonstances il pouvait s'endormir en quelques secondes. Habitude qui parfois déconcertait Brian.

Il le regardait dormir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés signifiant qu'il pensait ou rêvait à quelque chose qui le tracassait. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait s'échapper une respiration lente et régulière. Son nez remuait de temps en temps. Les bras croisés, sa main droite qui avait autrefois été violentée par un certain Christopher Hobbs était plaquée contre sa poitrine, cachée.

Justin ne supportait pas cette main qui était devenue handicapée. Il ne supportait pas en particulier qu'on la touche ou la regarde. Brian en avait fait mainte fois fait les frais. C'était toujours un sujet sensible entres eux, un sujet dont Justin n'aimait pas spécialement parler. Brian le savait, même s'il n'en disait rien, Justin ne se rappelait pas tout de ce soir-là et s'enfermait continuellement dans un mutisme dès que ce propos arrivait sur le tapis. Brian se sentait parfois impuissant face à ses réactions mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas y faire grand chose, désormais, seul Justin serait capable de faire le deuil de cet accident.

Mais pour le moment il le regardait simplement dormir. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées sur eux. Certaines avec un sourire d'autres avec un regard froid et inquisiteur qui témoignait clairement de leur avis sur un couple homo à bord. Les mentalités ne changeraient donc jamais. Brian n'avait jamais cru au changement des hétéros à leur égard. C'était peut-être une philosophie radicale mais jusqu'à présent rien dans sa vie n'était venu lui prouver le contraire, la proposition 14 ne faisant que renforcer son idée. Même si le mariage homosexuel était passé dans plusieurs états du pays jamais les lois ou les politiques ne viendrait faire changer les mentalités et ça il en était bien conscient.

L'avion commençait à amorcer sa descente et Justin s'éveilla en se redressant. Un grand sourire lui étirait les lèvres. Peu importait que les gens puissent les haïrent et veulent les voir mort, Brian avait ce sourire et ça valait tout l'or du monde.

Ils prirent un des célèbres taxi jaune de la ville et se dirigèrent vers Manhattan à Greenwich Village où se trouvait l'appartement d'Anne.

Justin inséra sa clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans le splendide appartement du 12e qu'il habitait depuis maintenant deux mois. Il alla poser son sac et celui de Brian dans sa chambre alors que ce dernier faisait le tour du propriétaire. Justin entrait dans la cuisine pour se faire un café lorsqu'il aperçut un papier collé sur le frigo.

_« Je suis revenue de France hier soir, je ne sais pas quand tu rentres. Pour le moment je squatte chez Aristide. Je t'appelle quand je reviens. Bisous ! Anne. »_

Aristide était le meilleur ami d'Anne. Justin ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais c'était _« un mec en or »_ comme aimait à dire sa coloc.

-Brian tu veux un café ? Demanda Justin depuis la cuisine.

Personne ne répondit mais avant qu'il puisse reformuler sa question deux bras l'enlaçait. Brian l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Non merci.

-Autre chose ? Demanda Justin avec un sourire.

-J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, murmura ce dernier dans ses cheveux.

-Je vois ça, répondit Justin.

-Ta coloc n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est chez son meilleur ami.

-De plus en plus intéressant...

Justin s'assit sur l'îlot au milieu de la cuisine comme à son habitude entourant Brian de ses jambes. Il commença à défaire la fermeture éclair de son gilet lentement l'embrassant dans le cou en le regardant ave des yeux joueurs.

-Hum...de plus en plus intéressant, murmura Brian.

Il prit ses lèvres charnues entre les siennes en faisant valdinguer dans la pièce son t-shirt bleu. Il fit sauter sa boucle de ceinture et fit descendre son jean avec rapidité. Justin adorait voir Brian aux commandes. Il parcourut son torse de ses lèvres. Justin s'allongea sur l'élément de la cuisine, les jambes dans le vide. Les mains de Brian se baladait sur son corps. Il se cambra sous l'effet de la caresse de sa langue, les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux. Il se redressa et reprit sa bouche avec plus d'avidité entourant son cou de ses bras serrant son corps contre le sien. Il quitta la réalité alors que Brian le prenait totalement. Justin ferma les yeux sur son plaisir.

Près de l'évier la tasse de café refroidissait ne laissant plus qu'un filet de fumée s'en échapper.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Derniers jours

Justin avait passé un excellent long week-end avec Brian dans les rues de New-York. Anne n'était pas revenue de la semaine leur laissant l'appartement pour eux seuls tout le nouvel an.

Ils s'étaient baladé sur Time Square, à Broadway, marché le long du Pont de Brooklyn, échangèrent un baiser dans la torche de la statue de la liberté, burent un café sur la cinquième avenue parlant chaque jour de tout et de rien. Ils passèrent leur nouvel an dans l'appartement, cuisinant ensemble, buvant champagne et faisant tourner quelques pétards que Brian n'avait pas manqué de ramener. La soirée fut une réussite et se termina sur le canapé puis dans le lit de Justin les corps endoloris, repus l'un de l'autre. Ce soir-là Brian s'endormit dans les bras de Justin.

Justin était maintenant à une semaine de sa première exposition chez Woodward. Il n'avait cessé de travailler depuis que Brian était parti. Il avait commencé à amener ses toiles à la galerie la veille et devait terminer aujourd'hui afin de se laisser le temps de tout agencer à son goût et de faire une petite pause avant le vernissage. Se connaissant il n'allait pas vraiment faire de pause perfectionniste comme il était. Il était surexcité par l'événement qui pointait le bout de son nez. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une réussite.

Deux jours avant le vernissage, Justin modifiait encore la disposition de ses tableaux lorsqu'il eut la surprise de voir Lindsay et Gus débarquer dans la galerie.

-Linds ! Qu'est ce que vous faites à New-York ? Demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Il prit Gus dans ses bras qui commençait à faire son poids et firent un petit tour dans la galerie.

-C'est toi qu'à fait tout ça Paddy ? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

-Oui mon grand.

-C'est joli.

-Je te remercie, répondit Justin avec un sourire.

-Tu est très mignon toi, dit Élisabeth Cantile en s'approchant du trio.

-Lindsay je te présente Élisabeth avec qui je travaille et qui dirige la galerie.

-Enchantée, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Élisabeth je te présente Lindsay et son fils Gus.

-Très heureuse de vous connaître, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Dit moi jeune homme est ce que tu aimes le gâteau au chocolat ?

-Oui madame.

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en direction de Lindsay.

-Bien sur, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Allez viens on va laisser ta maman et Justin discuter, termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la pièce qui servait de café à la galerie en période hivernale.

-Gus à raison c'est magnifique ce que tu as fait Justin, je te félicite !

-Merci, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es venue deux jours avant l'expo, répondit-il.

-Tout d'abord parce que j'avais envie de te voir et puis étant celle qui t'as exposé à Pittsburgh je voulais voir le rendu new-yorkais et je ne suis pas déçue.

-Lindsay je te connais tu aurais très bien pu voir ça dans deux jours. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Insista-t-il.

-Eh bien...je ne suis pas sûre que Mél et moi puissions venir...finit-elle par dire.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Il y a les enfants et puis tu sais en ce moment Brian et moi ce n'est pas trop ça...

-Oui j'ai vu qu'il y avait comme un froid entre vous à noël mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi...

-Je suppose qu'il me reproche ton départ à New-York. C'est moi qui lui est montré l'article.

-Tu connais Brian, tu sais comment il est, il ne restera pas fâché longtemps. Venez s'il te plaît, ce serait pas pareil sans vous. Et tu connais Mickael s'il ne voit pas sa fille on va en entendre parler pendant des mois et puis ça fera plaisir à Brian de voir son fils. Allez je suis sur que tout se passera très bien ça fait une semaine que je prie et que je ne dors plus pour que tout se déroule comme prévu, dit-il avec un rire.

-Bien chef nous serons là, répondit-elle.

-Merci, dit-il.

-C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué, dit-elle.

-M'en parle pas j'ai l'impression que le sommeil est un mythe, répondit-il avec un rire.

-Mais je crois que ça à payé, notamment quand je vois cette toile-ci, indiqua-t-elle impressionnée. C'est lui, je me trompe ?

-Non, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle se posta devant la toile et contempla plus précisément le travail effectué.

La tableau représentait un nu de Brian allongé sur ce qui semblait être le lit du loft.

-Quel type de peinture as tu utilisé ?

-Acrylique, répondit-il.

Elle continua son étude. Il était allongé sur le dos la jambe droite replié, le bras droit replié sous sa nuque. Son bras gauche était positionné le long de son corps et tenait une pièce de tissu blanche qui couvrait à peine les parties intimes. L'ensemble de la composition était assez sombre. L'arrière plan était un fondu de noirs, marrons très sombres, une pointe de vert foncé et des touches de bleu marine de-ci de-là.

Les contours du corps étaient réalisés avec la technique du _sfumato_. Léonard de Vinci utilisait cette technique qui rendait les contours de ses personnages comme la célèbre Joconde légèrement flouté comme si de la fumée caressait les contours des sujets.

Les détails étaient poussés à leur extrême notamment au niveau des mains, des jambes, des pieds. Tout était reproduit fidèlement des ongles aux mèches de cheveux brunes.

Ce qui saisit le plus Lindsay était le visage de Brian. Son regard était perçant et fixait le spectateur qui n'arrivait plus à en détacher son regard. L'iris avait été travaillé très finement avec des tons de marrons, d'or très recherchés. Le regard était très énigmatique à la fois dur et tendre, violent et doux, sauvage et sensuel. L'expression était très intense.

De tous les travaux de Justin c'était certainement sa plus grande réussite et le plus qui se détachait de son style habituel.

L'ambiance générale de la composition était très énigmatique, mystérieuse, à la limite du fantastique. L'érotisme qui s'en dégageait était poussé à son extrême tout en conservant une certaine intimité. Il s'en dégageait une grande finesse, une certaine douceur, une violence, une profonde virilité. La toile était à la fois terriblement dérangeante mais aussi terriblement sensuelle de part la position et l'intimité masculine suggérée.

Une fois de plus Lindsay fut impressionnée du talent du jeune artiste. Elle était totalement subjugué, emballé par l'ambiance que dégageait le tableau.

-Cette toile est une véritable merveille, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tout ton travail d'ailleurs est magnifique, termina-t-elle.

-Merci Lindsay ça me touche beaucoup.

-Je ne le dirai pas si c'était faux, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-J'ai un peu de temps libre cette après-midi je t'invite à prendre un café à la maison ?

-Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas occupé ?

-Non, non c'est bon. Allez venez.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'appartement d'Anne et passèrent la fin d'après-midi ensemble.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Première Exposition

Le grand jour était finalement arrivé et depuis deux heures il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Lorsqu'il entendit Anne dans la cuisine il se leva comme piqué par une aiguille. Il se précipita dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour l'artiste, dit-elle, tu es bien matinal.

-Il est 10h...

-Tu serais pas un peu stressé toi ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Moi ? Pas du tout !

-Mais bien sur...

-T'as du café ?

-Toujours, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Mmh...trop bon, dit-il après une première gorgée.

-J'imagine que tu vas partir très vite à la galerie...

-T'as tout compris ...

-On parle pas la bouche pleine, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Oui maman, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Après s'être préparé il partit pour la galerie emportant sous le bras sa tenue pour la soirée.

-Tu viens au vernissage ce soir ?

-Bien sur, répondit-elle, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

-Les autres viennent ?

-Lisa et Max seront là, Béa et Louise aussi mais je sais pas pour Miranda et Steph et Tony et Anthony. On le saura ce soir.

-Et Aristide ?

-Là aussi, je viens donc je vais le traîner avec moi, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Okay, à ce soir alors, dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

Il sortit rapidement de l'immeuble, héla un taxi et prit la direction de la galerie Woodward. Il entra en trombe dans le bâtiment, monta sa tenue au troisième et redescendit pour poursuivre la mise en place de ses toiles. Il en changea en grande partie la disposition qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il voulait.

-Bonjour Justin, dit John Woodward en entrant dans la galerie. Les artistes qui arrivent avant le patron c'est nouveau ça...

-Bonjour John, je tenais pas vraiment en place à la maison en fait, répondit-il en souriant.

-Et tu avais envie de changer toute ta dispo aussi visiblement...

-Pas tout...enfin presque...et puis j'ai fait amené ma dernière toile ce matin, dit-il en indiquant le nu de Brian.

John Woodward s'en approcha et la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes.

-J'aime beaucoup, ça dénote avec ce que tu faisais habituellement mais j'aime beaucoup. Je pense sans aucun doute qu'elle rencontrera un franc succès auprès des invités de ce soir et des acheteurs potentiels.

-Euh... John en fait...

-Bon tu m'excuses je dois aller bosser, le coupa John.

_Il n'est pas à vendre..._aurait voulu dire Justin.

Il continua jusqu'à la fin de la journée et monta se préparer pour le vernissage. Il enfila une chemise blanche et une veste noire en lin. Il tenta de faire un nœud de cravate et comme à chaque fois la tentative se termina par un lamentable échec. Et Brian n'était pas là. Agacé et stressé il jeta la cravate, ouvrit un peu les boutons du haut et descendit tel quel.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver vers 20h et la bande Pittsburgh arriva dans les premiers.

-Salut Chéri, l'interpella Emmett.

-Salut Em'

Toute la bande était présente Mickael, Ben, Mélanie, Lindsay, les enfants, Ted, Blake et Emmett.

-Debbie et ma mère ne sont pas là ? Demanda Justin.

-Le boulot, répondit Mickael.

-Ah, d'accord...

-Soit pas trop déçu, elles auraient vraiment souhaité être là, poursuivit Mickael.

-Je sais, et Brian ?

-En retard darling, répondit Emmett, c'est tendance d'arriver...

-En retard, je sais...répondit Justin avec un sourire.

-En tout cas félicitations c'est du très beau travail Justin.

-Merci Blake.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-Vous avez vu la toile principale ? Demanda Lindsay avec un sourire.

-Oh oui, mon God c'est une vraie réussite, répliqua Emmett.

-Ah bon ? Où ça ? Demanda Ted.

-Au fond, répondit Justin avec un sourire.

Ted, Blake, Mickael et Ben se dirigèrent vers le fond de la galerie.

-Bonsoir Michel Ange !

-Salut, répondit Justin, je suis content que vous soyez-là. Les amis je vous présente Lisa, Max, Louise, Béatrice, Anne ma coloc et Aristide mes amis new-yorkais. Je vous présente Mélanie, Lindsay, leurs deux enfants Gus et JR et Emmett.

-Salut, se dirent-ils en chœur.

-Ils sont trop mignons, dit Max devant Gus et JR. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant la petite.

-Je t'en prie, répondit Mélanie.

-T'es trop mignonne toi, dit-il en regardant la petite JR, tu viens faire un tour avec Max ?

La petite lui donna un sourire en guise de réponse. Gus tira sur sa jambe de pantalon.

-Tu viens avec nous ?

Il acquiesça.

-Sympa ton ami, dit Mélanie à Justin.

-Il adore les enfants, il arrête pas de me tanner pour en faire, rétorqua Lisa.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Les quatre garçons revinrent du fond de la salle d'expo.

-Génial, commenta Ted à l'attention de Justin. J'en connais un qui va être content.

-Qui ? Demanda Louise.

-Brian ! Répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Une ambiance bonne enfant régnait et Justin était ravi, il ne manquait plus que son homme.

Soudain il repéra un jeune homme avec une veste foncée, les cheveux bruns bouclés, un petit bouc qui regardait ses toiles les mains dans les poches.

_C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que tu fous là..._

Emmett le vit rejoindre l'élément qui n'allait pas tarder à venir perturber la charmante soirée du premier vernissage de Justin.

-Bonsoir Ethan.

-Salut Justin, répondit ce dernier tout sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai entendu parler de ton expo par un ami, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de venir voir. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'on ne s'est pas croisés. J'espère que ça t'embête pas, en tout cas bravo c'est une vraie réussite continua-t-il toujours avec le même sourire.

Justin se détendit un peu, il fallait juste que Brian ne débarque pas maintenant. Pour la première fois depuis que Justin le connaissait il souhaitait vraiment qu'il arrive le plus en retard possible.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Lisa à Emmett en indiquant Ethan.

-Ce mec est un cataclysme, une catastrophe nucléaire, un paquet d'emmerdes, répondit-il.

Lisa leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-L'ex de Justin : Ethan Gold.

-Attend...le violoniste ? Mais je croyais...

-Qu'il était hétéro ? Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay chérie !

-Pourquoi un paquet d'emmerdes ?

-Oulà l'affaire Ethan Gold toute une histoire...

-Je t'écoute.

-Bon je vais te la faire courte sinon on en à pour la nuit. Approche-toi j'ai pas envie que tout le monde m'entende, murmura-t-il. Bon il y a maintenant 5 si je me souviens bien, Justin s'est fait agressé par un camarade de classe...

-Ca je le sais on en a parlé un soir où j'étais chez Anne, le coupa-t-elle.

-Bon, après son agression Brian l'a beaucoup aidé à se remettre. Le couple Brian/Justin à toujours été très chaotique et particulièrement à cette époque là. Justin voulait des choses, Brian d'autre enfin bref c'était la crise et il faut dire qu'à l'époque Brian n'était pas aussi stable que maintenant enfin ça c'est une autre histoire. Lorsque la situation à commencé à être vraiment tendue entre eux Ethan est entré en scène. Justin et lui ont commencé à sortir ensemble plus ou moins en cachette jusqu'au jour où Mickael, _il l'indiqua discrètement du doigt, _crache le morceau à Brian. Après ça ils se sont séparés. Ca été difficile pour Brian même s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que ce mec là est un sacré paquet d'emmerdes et qu'il à foutu le boxon dans leur couple à l'époque.

-Je comprend mieux maintenant, répondit Lisa les sourcils froncés.

-Oui et là tu vois c'est carrément l'apocalypse en approche, dit-il en indiquant un homme brun, veste noire qui venait d'entrer, voilà Brian.

-Aie... répondit Lisa.

-Comme tu dis oui...

A cet instant Justin tourna les yeux vers Emmett avec une expression qui signifiait clairement _« au secours_ _venez me sauver »_. Ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux et indiqua discrètement l'entrée du doigt. Justin tourna la tête et lorsqu'il vit Brian il perdit son sourire et se décomposa peu à peu. Brian le fixait depuis l'entrée, les mâchoires crispées avec un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il quitta le violoniste et se précipita vers lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé net dans son élan.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, dit Brian sur un ton froid.

-Attend Brian, je savais même pas qu'il devait venir, je vais t'expliquer... commença Justin qui sentait le désastre venir.

-Je me casse, continua-t-il de plus en plus glacial.

-Brian tu vas pas me laisser tout seul, attend...

-Je te laisse pas seul tu m'as l'air très bien accompagné, répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

-Attend Brian... Brian ! L'interpella-t-il.

Mais ce dernier tourna les talons, sortit et sans un regard pour Justin monta dans sa corvette et démarra en trombe. Il disparut dans la nuit.

Ce que Justin ignorait c'est qu'avant que Brian ne quitte les lieux il avait croisé le regard d'Ethan qui lui avait adressé un grand sourire assorti d'un clin d'oeil. Et ce signe était tout sauf amical.

Justin demeura devant la porte les bras ballants. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout allait bien et sa carrière commençait à démarrer. Mais ce soir-là toute sa vie privée venait de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Lamentable réveil

Justin voulut rejoindre Ethan et lui dire ce qu'il pensait clairement de sa personne et du bordel qu'il venait de mettre. Mais entre temps Mél et Lindsay l'avait gentiment éconduit du vernissage.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi avait-il réagi si violemment ? Justin savait que Brian détestait Ethan mais de là à quitter l'expo aussi précipitamment il ne comprenais pas. Il décrocha son portable et composa son numéro. Il tomba sur la messagerie.

Pour le moment il ne pouvait pas vraiment y penser il devait terminer son vernissage. Il essaya de faire bonne figure le reste de la soirée. Il se devait à ses amis et aux invités présents. Mais son esprit ne cessait d'être accaparé par l'absence de Brian. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui ce soir-là et il n'était pas là. Il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui disait alors qu'intérieurement il ne ressentait qu'un grand vide.

Ses amis le voyaient faire des efforts pour essayer de tenir le cap et ils se sentaient mal pour lui. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Justin rencontra de nombreuses personnalités du milieu, des artistes et revit le critique français qui l'avait soutenu dans ArtForum.

Il vit cependant arriver la fin du vernissage avec un grand soulagement. Il avait mal à la tête et n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher et se réveiller du cauchemar qui venait de se produire. Il avait tant attendu de cette soirée.

Sa première exposition avait été un succès sur le plan artistique, relationnel, commercial mais avait été un véritable désastre pour sa vie privée.

Il quitta ses amis et rentra à l'appartement. Sur place il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sans même se déshabiller il s'enroula dans sa couette et composa à nouveau son numéro. Il le composa cinq fois, dix, vingt fois à la fin il ne comptait plus. Brian ne répondit jamais. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

-Justin...Justin...réveille toi...

-Anne ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-12h... je t'ai apporté ton café, dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

-Merci...murmura-t-il.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-C'était juste un mauvais rêve, hein ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Justin posa sa tasse sur la table de nuit, se recoucha et se retourna vers le mur enfouissant sa tête sous la couette. Anne poussa un soupir. Elle prit le café, se leva et sortit en fermant doucement la porte. A sa sortie elle prit le téléphone et appela la galerie.

-Allô ?... Oui, bonjour pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Woodward ?... Merci je patiente...Monsieur Woodward ? Bonjour je suis Anne la colocataire de Justin Taylor je vous appelais pour vous informer que Justin ne pourra pas venir à la galerie aujourd'hui...non non rien de grave il à du prendre froid en rentrant hier soir...oui...bien sur...pas de soucis je lui dirai...je vous en prie...merci bonne journée à vous aussi...

Anne raccrocha et poussa un soupir. Elle appela Daphnée qui n'avait pas plus de nouvelles qu'elle au sujet de Brian. Elle reposa le combiné et commença à travailler sur l'îlot dans la cuisine. Elle devait commencer à préparer ses examens.

Le regard perdu dans le vide il alluma une cigarette et regarda la fumée s'échapper vers le plafond. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il ce passait. Il avait beau ce faire et se refaire le film dans sa tête il ne voyait pas. Bien sur que Brian détestait Ethan mais pourquoi avait-il réagi si violemment alors qu'il savait que cette soirée était très importante pour Justin ?

Il devait faire quelque chose mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Le jour où il recroiserait Ethan ce dernier regretterait certainement d'être né. Et puis non il ne devait pas s'abaisser à ce petit jeu, il devait enfouir sa colère pour mieux apprendre à la gérer, la mettre dans un coin de sa tête et l'oublier.

Il passa l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la nuit à cogiter et à chercher une solution.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Séparation

Il partit tôt ce matin là. Il était entré en trombe dans la cuisine où Anne se trouvait encore entrain de travailler.

-Any je peux t'emprunter ta voiture ?

-Oui, pourquoi qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Je vais à Pittsburgh voir Brian, répondit-il.

-Quoi, maintenant ?

-Oui. S'il te plaît ?

-Bon bah vas-y mais fais attention sur la route, dit-elle en lui lançant ses clés.

-Merci.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et monta rapidement en voiture. Il fila à vive allure sur l'autoroute espérant trouver des réponses au bout du chemin.

Il arriva à Pittsburgh en début de matinée. Devant l'immeuble de Brian sa voiture était encore là ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas encore partit pour Kinnetic. Il prit l'escalier trouvant l'ascenseur trop lent. Alors qu'il arrivait un mec sortait du loft qui visiblement n'était pas venu pour parler affaires. Le cœur de Justin eut un raté. Il entra dans le loft où Brian finissait de se préparer et nouait sa cravate.

-New-York ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de chez toi ? Demanda-t-il assez froidement.

-Il faut qu'on parle Brian.

-J'ai pas le temps je dois aller bosser. Oublie pas l'alarme en partant, salut ! Dit-il en sortant.

-Brian !

Mais la porte se refermait déjà sur lui. En deux jours c'était la deuxième fois que Brian lui tournait le dos si froidement.

Il patienta toute la journée, à tourner en rond.

Pour la première fois il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans le loft. Il sentait l'orage arriver et malheureusement il ne s'attendait pas à une bonne fin.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de sa relation avec Ethan, Brian n'en avait plus jamais parlé. Mais Justin, lui, savait que d'une part il le détestait mais que de surcroît cette relation l'avait bien plus fait souffrir qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

A l'époque où il s'était mis avec le violoniste, Brian et lui sortaient d'une période difficile : son agression. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait demandé des choses à Brian qui était dans l'incapacité de lui donner. Il avait tout vu de son agression, se souvenait de tout et Justin avait failli mourir dans ses bras. Il venait de comprendre ce que Brian avait pu ressentir en le voyant tout sourire à la galerie avec Ethan.

La colère laissa place à la culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu être aussi insensible? Ne pas comprendre ça ?

Lorsque Justin s'était remis de son accident Brian avait toujours été présent, à l'écoute sans jamais broncher. Et lorsque son tour était venu de panser ses blessures, sa culpabilité, les images qui le hantait Justin lui avait demandé des choses qu'il était incapable de lui donner dans l'immédiat. Choses que Justin avait quelque part trouvées avec Ethan même si la fin s'était terminée en désastre.

Alors que Brian ne l'avait jamais laissé seul, l'avait soutenu et aimé à sa façon Justin l'avait totalement abandonné sans comprendre la situation. Et là, à sa première expo qui était d'une importance capitale pour lui et à laquelle il voulait rendre Brian fier il s'était retrouvé avec Ethan Gold tout sourire à échanger les banalités de la vie.

Ethan le mec qui représentait toute cette partie sombre de leur relation qu'ils essayaient d'oublier depuis des années.

Justin comprenait mieux la réaction de Brian. Mais voilà Brian Kinney ne parlait pas de ces choses là préférant tout garder pour lui et c'était rarissime lorsqu'il s'ouvrait. Au fur et à mesure des années Justin avait appris à lire entre les lignes mais une fois de plus une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue venait de s'éclairer dans son esprit.

Il s'assit au bar, se servit un verre et se prépara psychologiquement à la dispute qui allait inévitablement suivre. Il attendit regardant les minutes et les heures de la pendule s'égrener lentement. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Brian rentra enfin.

-T'es encore là ? Constata Brian en ouvrant la porte.

-Je voudrais qu'on parle, répondit Justin.

-Ah oui ? De quoi ? J'ai rien à dire, dit-il sur un ton froid en prenant une bière dans le réfrigérateur.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour l'expo, je savais même pas qu'il serait là. Je l'ai pas invité, ça faisait des années que je l'avais pas vu, poursuivit Justin.

-Ça y'est t'as fini ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton irrité.

Justin commençait à saturer et se leva de son tabouret.

-Mais merde Brian ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ?!

-Rien.

-C'est toujours comme ça avec toi, toujours rien !

Justin commençait à s'énerver.

-Désolé que le produit ne soit pas à la hauteur de tes attentes, répliqua Brian.

-Arrête ton cynisme ! Pendant combien de temps tu vas me le faire payer cette histoire ? Pendant combien de temps Brian ? Je sais qu'à l'époque j'ai fait une connerie mais c'est bon j'ai compris ! Alors arrête de me faire payer un truc qui s'est passé il y a des années ! Je savais pas qu'il serait là et j'aurai franchement préféré qu'il n'y soit pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me crois ?!

Brian eut un rire sarcastique.

-T'entends ce que je te dit ?

-Tu vas arrêter de me les briser ?! Je m'en tape de ce mec !

Le ton commençait sérieusement à monter entres eux.

-Tu t'en tapes ? Attends une seconde, c'est pas moi qui me suis barré en faisant la gueule que je sache !

-J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée ! Répondit violemment Brian.

-Ça t'inquiètes pas, je le sais qu'on est pas mariés !

-C'EST PAS MOI QUI ME SUIS BARRÉ À NEW-YORK POUR JOUER LES GRANDS ARTISTES AVEC TON PAGANINI JUNIOR ! Cria Brian.

-MAIS DE QUOI EST CE QUE TU PARLES ?

-...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse Brian ? QU'EST CE QUE TU ATTENDS DE MOI ?

-Que tu te barres, répondit Brian de façon cinglante et glaciale.

Justin reçut sa réponse comme une claque. Il demeura tétanisé plusieurs secondes. Devant lui Brian ne bougeait pas, ne cillait pas. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage. Justin ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qu'il avait devant lui. Il tourna les talons, pris sa veste, étrangement calme et quitta le loft.

A la sortie il croisa Mickael qui n'avait rien perdu de la dispute. Il passa devant lui sans un regard et descendit les marches avec une rapidité déconcertante.

-Brian ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Me fais pas chier Mickael, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il retira sa cravate avec violence et la jeta sur le lit. Il se haïssait pour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quelques étages plus bas, Justin se précipita dans la voiture d'Anne, jeta sa veste à l'arrière mis le contact et partit sans prendre le temps de mettre sa ceinture. Il se sentait au bord de l'asphyxie. Il prit l'autoroute en trombe. Il mit un cd dans le poste et monta le volume au maximum, il voulait arrêter de penser.

Il voulait surtout arrêter d'entendre la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_« C'est pas moi qui me suis barré à New-York pour jouer aux grands artistes avec ton paganini junior ! »_

_Alors c'est ce que tu penses Brian ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?_

Dehors une pluie drue et froide commençait à tomber.


	25. Chapitre 25 : La fin de tout

Justin vit arriver les premières lueurs de New-York avec soulagement, la route était extrêmement glissante et il n'arrivait plus du tout à se concentrer. Son esprit était dans le brouillard, il se sentait totalement sonné.

Il trouva une place et le temps de rentrer il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il prit l'ascenseur et au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient l'abattement s'insinuait peu à peu en lui. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement il se sentait totalement perdu et n'arrivait plus à penser.

Anne était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le dîner lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et en ouvrant se retrouva devant un Justin trempé, blanc comme un linge, le regard vide, les yeux creusés.

-Justin ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Devant son absence totale de réaction elle le fit entrer et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller et lui sécha les cheveux avec une petite serviette. Il frissonnait et avait les mains glacées. Il ne la regardait pas et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il était tel une poupée de chiffon.

Il se coucha et se recouvrit de la couette tournant le dos à Anne. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Il resta alité trois jours et tomba malade. Ses anciens cauchemars recommencèrent à la hanter le réveillant en sueur hurlant dans son lit.

La situation au fil des semaines s'aggrava.

Justin était comme un fantôme errant entre sa chambre et son atelier. Il passait ses journées enfermé dans la terre assis sur un tabouret, voûté, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans un mutisme profond où personne n'arrivait à l'atteindre.

Depuis son retour de Pittsburgh il n'avait plus prononcé aucune parole et n'avait jamais expliqué ce qui s'était produit là-bas. Il s'éteignait peu à peu. Les phrases tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, l'obsédant.

_« J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior !_

_J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior !_

_J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior !_

_J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior !_

_J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior !...»_

Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Brian qui de son côté n'en avait pas non plus de Justin.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement à la situation. Il avait arrêté de peindre et son esprit était vide d'inspiration. Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu la seule personne qui le maintenait debout. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre et au fil des semaines s'y enfonçait de plus en plus. Il ne voyait plus d'intérêt à rien, plus de couleurs, plus de saveurs, un monde en noir et blanc pluvieux, froid l'entourait.

_« Que tu te barres_ _Que tu te barres Que tu te barres_ _Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres Que tu te barres... »_

Il était sur la corde raide et un rien pouvait le faire tomber. Il se sentait vide, aucunes larmes ne vinrent couler le long de ses joues, il n'avait plus de forces, plus l'envie de se battre, il était tout seul.

_« J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior !_

_J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior !_

_J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior !_

_J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior !_

_J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior !...»_

Ainsi passa le mois de mars.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Dépression

La situation à Pittsburgh n'était pas plus glorieuse et tous les vieux démons de Brian qu'il avait réussi à enfouir auprès de Justin refaisaient surface. La bête tapie dans l'ombre revenait en force et reprenait sa place originelle.

Son humeur taciturne au travail faisait raser les murs à tout le personnel. Seul Ted arrivait approximativement à lui parler sans déclencher ses foudres.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la solitude et la bande ne faisait plus que le croiser.

Le Babylon terminé était redevenu le lieu gay de la ville par excellence mais aussi le terrain de jeu de Brian. Terrain de jeu qui devenait dangereux. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à récupérer sa place de favori.

Il finissait la plupart de ses soirées dans l'alcool, la drogue, le Popper remèdes à son oubli et qui l'empêchait de trop penser. Mais même si ces _remèdes _l'empêchait de penser sa santé en prenait un coup.

Comme Justin il s'enfonçait peu à peu. Il ne cessait de revoir la soirée de l'expo et la dispute avec Justin. Et lorsqu'il commençait à comprendre ses torts il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le sourire que Justin avait eu en face d'Ethan Gold. Ethan Gold...il haïssait ce type et ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais hait autant une personne. Il n'était pas rancunier mais dans son cas il lui aurait volontiers mis son poing dans la figure.

Justin n'avait pas donné de nouvelles et il en avait fait autant. C'était peut-être finalement comme ça que les choses devaient se passer. Cette dispute était peut-être le signe que les choses devaient s'arrêter et rester où elles en étaient.

Justin n'avait plus donné de signes de vie et une fois de plus Brian se retrouvait seul. C'était peut-être ça, il n'avait été qu'une période de sa vie et désormais il fallait tourner la page tout simplement peut-être parce que c'était fini.

Brian était hanté par les mots qu'il lui avait dit et il se détestait pour ça. Comment oser imaginer réapparaître devant lui après les propos qu'il avait tenu ?

_« J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas mariés alors me la joue pas petite femme éplorée (…) c'est pas moi qui me suis barré à new-york pour jouer les grands artistes avec ton paganini junior ! »_

Mais il était aussi hanté par ce putain de sourire qu'il avait vu devant ce putain de violoneux à la noix. Ce sourire c'était le sien, le leur, celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était heureux ou lorsqu'il s'éveillait près de lui le matin,le sourire quand ils dansaient au Babylon, le sourire de la victoire. C'était le sourire qui le réconfortait, le sourire qui disparaissait lorsqu'il était triste, stressé ou qu'il s'énervait. C'était ce sourire, juste ce sourire, le sourire de Sunshine, le rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres.

Brian jeta le verre qu'il avait à la main et qu'il alla se fracasser contre le mur d'en face.

_Merde...espèce de con..._

Le serpent de la jalousie s'insinuait en lui comme l'acide. Mais c'était à lui que Justin avait dit oui, vers lui qu'il était revenu lorsque l'autre avait joué aux cons, avec lui qu'il avait voulu fonder une famille, bâtir un avenir commun alors pourquoi cet événement venait-il autant le ronger ? Et pourquoi s'était-il acharné sur Justin ?

Qu'est ce qui lui faisait si peur ? Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de parler ? Qu'est ce qui lui enserrait la gorge de cette façon ? Pourquoi rejetait-il tout ce qu'il ressentait en bloc et sur les autres ?

_Bordel..._

Il avait besoin de lui comme de l'air qu'on respire, besoin de sa présence, besoin de sentir que lui aussi était bien vivant, qu'il n'était plus seul.

Pourquoi avait-il réapparu dans leurs vies ?

Il se souvenait encore de son sourire satisfait, de ce clin d'œil qu'il lui avait envoyé avant de sortir comme pour marquer son territoire, sa victoire. Il lui aurait volontiers sauté dessus mais il ne s'abaisserait jamais au niveau de l'autre.

Ses ruminations le rendait fou et augmentait une colère sournoise au fond de lui, lui laissant un arrière goût de bile dans la bouche.

Il pris sa veste et sortit.

L'alcool s'écoulait lentement le long du mur et le verre éparpillé au sol flottait dans une mare liquide transparente.

Ce soir-là Brian était dans le pire état qu'il puisse être. Ted le remmena tant bien que mal au loft. Ce fut le début d'une longue série.

Ainsi passa le mois de mars.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Emotions suicidaires

Tout était calme et silencieux. Personne dans l'appartement. Dans la salle de bain seule la tête de Justin apparaissait son corps enfouit dans l'eau. Dans l'eau calme de la baignoire seule la lente respiration de Justin venait troubler la surface. Sur le rebord près du robinet en métal reposait des shampoings, du savon, un rasoir qui gouttaient le long de la baignoire. Seule la tombée des gouttes venaient troubler l'intense silence qui régnait.

Justin observait la surface plane de l'eau, si calme, si tranquille semblable à son état d'esprit. Le tumulte, le chaos des réflexions étaient passé, il ne restait désormais plus qu'un grand vide, profond, intense, néant. Tout était vide de sens, plus de rationalité, plus de logique, plus de normalité, plus de compréhension, un vide total et sans raison.

Peu à peu, au fil des jours, des semaines, l'esprit de combativité l'avait quitté. Il s'était laissé glissé. Il n'entendait plus et ne comprenais plus le monde qui l'entourait. Il se mouvait telle une ombre silencieuse.

Surface plane, calme, silencieuse, froide comme son esprit. Juste se laisser glisser, fermer les yeux. Entrer dans une eau profonde, bulle secrète où les tourments n'atteignent pas. Les yeux clos il s'immergea totalement. Il avait la sensation de flotter dans un autre monde, l'eau refroidie contre sa peau. Plus de bruits, plus besoin de penser, ici tout était trop calme.

Un indicible mouvement de la main vers la lame, qui vient dans l'eau. Un filet rouge commence à s'écouler et tombe au fond de la baignoire.

Au loin le vague murmure d'une porte qui s'ouvre, un prénom. Et puis soudain le contact des mains, le retour à la réalité, à la surface, le calme laisse à nouveau place à la tempête.

-Merde Justin qu'est ce que tu foutais ?! lui cria Anne. Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ?! continua-t-elle en l'aidant à sortir du bain refroidit, parle moi ! Dit quelque chose ! Qu'est ce que t'allais faire ? dit-elle en lui arrachant le rasoir des mains. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Justin ne répondit rien, se contenta de baisser les yeux et de se rhabiller lentement. Anne vida la baignoire et commença à désinfecter son poignet droit.

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de cicatrice, murmura-t-elle, mais merde qu'est ce qui te prend Justin ?! Répond moi ! Parle ! Mais parle ! cria-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et se laissa faire docilement alors qu'elle appliquait un pansement. Elle sortit excédée.

Avant de quitter la salle de bain il croisa son regard dans le miroir quelques secondes. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus, qu'était-il devenu ? Quel était ce regard ? Ce visage sans émotions ? Il reprit lentement le chemin de l'atelier et retomba rapidement dans le marasme de son quotidien.

Dans la cuisine Anne poursuivait la préparation du dîner : Lisa et Max venaient manger ce soir-là ce qui pour être honnête allait lui faire du bien et lui changer les idées. La morosité et l'état dépressif de Justin commençait sérieusement à l'atteindre.

Il était 20h30 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

-Salut Any !

-Salut ma lili, répondit-elle en l'embrassant, salut max.

-Hello, répondit-il.

-On mangera à la cuisine si ça vous embête pas...dit-elle en traversant la salle à manger. Je vous sers quoi ?

-Un martini, répondit Max.

-Deux, poursuivit Lisa.

Elle sortit la bouteille du bar et emplit deux verres. Elle se servit un scotch. Elle mit quelques amuses bouches sur la table, vérifia la cuisson au four et s'assit sur un tabouret.

-Tchin' dirent-ils en choeur.

-Alors comment vont les deux tourtereaux ? Commença Anne.

-Ça va, répondirent-ils.

-Où ça en ai la recherche d'appart ?

-Ben ça avance on en à visité un dans le quartier de Soho qui nous plaît beaucoup, on doit rencontrer le propriétaire à la fin de la semaine pour le dossier.

-Super ! Et le boulot ?

-Ben moi ça va, j'ai du travail par dessus la tête. C'est impressionnant le nombre de gens qui veulent se faire tatouer en ce moment, répondit Max.

Anne eut un petit rire.

-Moi ça va aussi, mes examens se passent très bien. J'ai trouvé un super stage dans un très bon cabinet de kiné pour la rentrée, répondit Lisa. Et toi ?

-Ben moi ça va, les exams aussi se passent bien même si pour certains points je m'arrache un peu les cheveux, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Justin n'est pas là ? Demanda subitement Max.

Anne poussa un long soupir en regardant le fond de son verre et perdit son sourire.

-Any ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Lisa, inquiète devant son changement d'attitude.

-Eh bien si Justin est là mais au niveau du moral ça va pas du tout, commença-t-elle. Voilà la salade, dit-elle en posant un saladier sur la table.

-Qu'est ce qu'il à ? demanda Max.

-Je suppose que vous vous rappelez du vernissage de février, commença Anne.

-Si on s'en souvient... répondit Lisa en se servant.

-Bon eh bien deux jours après il est parti à Pittsburgh pour je suppose avoir une explication avec Brian et c'est quand il est revenu que les choses ont commencées à se gâter.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Max.

-Eh bien depuis qu'il est rentré il ne parle plus, c'est à peine si il mange, il passe ses journées entre sa chambre et la serre. Il ne peint plus, il s'est peu à peu enfoncé dans une grande mélancolie. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de lui parler, savoir ce qui c'était passé là-bas mais je n'ai jamais pu avoir de réponse. On dirait qu'il est complètement perdu, je ne sais pas où il est mais il est totalement inatteignable. Je sais que les ruptures sont difficiles mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans un état pareil et je dois vous avouer que ça me fait peur. Cette après-midi quand je suis revenue du marché j'entendais rien dans l'appartement et il n'était pas dans la serre ni dans sa chambre. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter et je l'ai retrouvé dans la salle de bain, dans la baignoire sous l'eau, il avait commencé à s'entailler le poignet droit avec le rasoir. Si j'étais arrivée bien plus tard je ne préfère même pas savoir ce que j'aurai trouvé. Les seuls moments de la journée où je l'entend c'est lorsqu'il fait ses cauchemars la nuit. J'en suis arrivée à un stade ou je ne sais franchement plus quoi faire...termina-t-elle en vidant son verre.

-Et du côté de Pittsburgh ? Demanda Lisa.

-Je n'ai pas trop d'infos, je sais juste que Brian n'est pas non plus au sommet de sa forme. Mais bon vous savez je ne suis proche que de Daphnée et je connais pas vraiment les autres amis de Justin alors c'est un peu difficile d'aller à la pêche aux infos, répondit-elle.

-Tu as essayé d'appeler Brian ?

-Ça répond jamais, à croire qu'il à oublié qu'il avait un téléphone, termina Anne. Je ne sais plus quoi faire mais je me dit qu'il va finir par se remettre il le faut bien, de toute façon la situation ne pourra pas éternellement rester comme ça...

Ils changèrent de sujet et ses amis passèrent la soirée à lui changer les idées. De son côté Justin resta toute la soirée dans la serre et comme à son habitude partit se coucher, s'enfouissant sous la couette.

Le mois d'avril débutait et les beaux jours arrivaient.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Morale

Assis sur le tapis, le dos appuyé contre le canapé Brian fumait une cigarette, les yeux dans le vague. Dans le loft, l'espace était empli d'une mélodie de jazz. Il tentait de calmer son mal de tête faramineux, résultat de son exploit de la veille au soir.

Mickael n'y pouvant plus, voyant son meilleur ami s'enfoncer de plus en plus chaque jour avait finit par cracher le morceau à sa mère. L'expo, le retour et les mois qui avaient suivis.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda Debbie en entrant dans le loft.

Habillée de son éternelle polaire orange et armée de son plat de macaronis au thon Debbie entra dans l'appartement pour venir, une fois de plus, à la rescousse des problèmes Kinney.

-Le jour où Mickael fermera sa gueule...maugréa Brian.

-Bonjour, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce que vous venez foutre ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Premièrement je t'apporte à manger et deuxièmement je viens te faire la morale, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Seigneur...murmura-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, posa le plat sur la table basse et sortit un joint de sa poche.

-Pour détendre l'atmosphère, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Vous avez vraiment mauvaise influence, répondit-il.

Debbie éclata de rire. Ils fumèrent quelques instants en silence, puis elle redevint soudain sérieuse.

-Brian qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ça se voit pas ? Répondit-il sur le ton de l'ironie.

-Joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi ça marche pas. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à New-York ?

-Pourquoi faire...répondit-il sombre.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire le gamin, répondit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

-Aie...ça fait mal, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous me frappez maintenant ?

-Peut-être que ça te rendra plus intelligent, répondit-elle.

-Très drôle, très spirituel, dit-il en se frottant la tête.

Elle le regarda avec gravité. Il évitait son regard. Hormis Sunshine s'il y avait bien une personne qui savait vraiment le comprendre et voir qui il était c'était bien Debbie. Dans ce moments-là lorsqu'il la regardait dans les yeux il avait la sensation de s'y voir à travers comme un miroir. Il avait horreur de ça mais surtout redoutait ce qu'il pouvait y voir.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir du vernissage de Justin de cette façon ? Tu savais que c'était très important pour lui et d'autant plus important que toi tu sois présent.

-Il avait pas l'air si malheureux que ça que je n'y sois pas...

-Alors c'est ça Brian ? Tu lui fais si peu confiance ?

-...

-Pourquoi attaches tu tant d'importance à cet Ethan ?

Le visage de Brian se crispa en entendant son prénom.

-Oui il s'appelle Ethan et il serait temps que tu acceptes le fait qu'il à fait partie de la vie de Justin et que s'ils veulent rester amis tu devras aussi l'accepter. Mais de là à croire que Sunshine te laisserait tomber pour lui c'est vraiment puérile de ta part. Il était prêt à se marier avec toi alors je suis désolé mon grand, mais Ethan ne fait pas le poids face à ça.

-Comme c'est touchant...

-Arrête de réagir comme un abruti Brian ça ne te va vraiment pas. Justin est venu jusqu'à Pittsburgh pour s'expliquer avec toi et toi qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as claqué la porte au nez. Qu'est ce que tu cherches à prouver au juste ?

-J'en sais rien ! Vous avez fini avec vos questions ? Vous avez pas autre chose à faire ?

-Non je n'ai pas terminé et mange !

-Il est 10h du matin, répliqua-t-il.

-Mange ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Il prit une fourchette et piqua dans le plat.

-C'est bon hein ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je suis obligé de répondre ? Dit-il la bouche pleine.

-Écoute moi Brian, je sais que tu aimes Justin quoi que tu puisses en dire. Quand à Sunshine il t'aime comme un dingue. Pendant ces 5 dernières années il à toujours été présent, il est toujours revenu, il t'as toujours soutenu dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Qui t'as sauvé la mise dans l'histoire avec le fils de ta sœur ? Dans l'histoire avec ton collègue de bureau ? Lorsque Mickael et toi ne vous parliez plus ? Ne cherche pas loin va...

Brian se retourna vers elle interloqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Il à toujours été là. Il t'as soutenu pendant ton cancer. Il est toujours revenu vers toi, il t'as tout pardonné et Dieu sait qu'à des moments tu as été un vrai salop. Il s'est battu contre son propre père pour défendre qui il était mais aussi parce qu'il t'aimait est-ce que tu te rend compte de ça Brian ? Il était prêt à abandonner sa carrière à New-York pour être avec toi. Il t'as fallu des années pour accepter le fait que tu puisses l'aimer mais même avec ça il s'est montré patient. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi patient que lui.

Les sourcils froncés, les yeux fixés sur les poils du tapis il écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait Debbie se sentant de plus en plus accablé à chaque mot.

-Vous vous aimez Brian et vous êtes réellement faits l'un pour l'autre. Il est intelligent, mature plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous mais surtout il est la personne qui t'as apporté le plus de bonnes choses dans ta vie, qui à guéri les blessures, qui à su écouter, qui à su comprendre qui tu étais réellement sans te juger. On ne rencontre pas une telle personne deux fois dans sa vie Brian. Il serait temps que tu te réveilles parce que sinon cette fois tu vas définitivement le perdre. C'est à toi maintenant de te battre pour lui. Je sais qu'Ethan as toujours été un truc difficile à digérer surtout qu'il est arrivé dans votre vie à un moment difficile, je sais ça Brian et je peux le comprendre mais ne laisse pas tomber Justin à cause de lui. Ne laisse pas le passé vous détruire.

-...

-Je vais te laisser maintenant, j'espère que tu vas réfléchir à tout ce que je t'ai dit et que tu vas agir en adulte, termina-t-elle.

Elle se leva, enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-J'ai eu sa colocataire hier soir au téléphone, il ne va vraiment pas bien Brian, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Il releva la tête et la regarda partir sans un mot.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là dans un appartement à Manhattan, Anne préparait le dîner. Une fois de plus elle n'avait pas vu Justin de la journée. Depuis l'épisode de la veille dans la salle de bain elle était réellement sous tension et évitait de trop le laisser seul ou en tout cas à portée de vue. Elle redoutait qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

Elle se dirigea vers la serre.

-Justin tu viens manger ? C'est bientôt prêt, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de l'atelier.

De dos, les épaules voûtées, le regard fixée au sol, il ne répondit rien. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Justin regarde moi, dit-elle en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, regarde moi, insista-t-elle.

Il leva alors vers elle, pour la première fois depuis des mois, ses yeux. Son regard était empli d'une telle tristesse, d'un tel désarroi, d'une telle douleur qu'Anne eut un haut le cœur. Elle prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pût.

-Ça va aller Justin, je te promets que ça va aller. Il faut que tu te remettes, il faut que tu ailles mieux, dit-elle en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains, je t'aiderai, je ferai tout ce que je peux mais il faut que tu avances, oublie tout ça. Je sais que tu es assez fort pour le faire. Bats toi Justin. Ne laisse pas tout sombrer.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser à nouveau les yeux. Anne se releva en poussant un soupir et sortit de la serre. Elle retourna à la cuisine et poursuivit ce qu'elle faisait ne pouvant se sortir de la tête le regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

Elle épluchait des pommes de terres lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle s'essuya les mains avec un torchon et se dirigea vers l'entrée son tablier noué autour de la taille.

-C'est pas vrai... murmura-t-elle en ouvrant.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Retrouvailles

-Je le crois pas...repris Anne devant la porte ouverte, tu sais que je pourrais te tuer ?! Dit-elle en haussant la voix.

-Bonsoir Anne, répondit Brian.

Elle le fit entrer.

-Je suis trop fatiguée pour te frapper mais je te jure que c'est pas l'envie qui me manque, dit-elle.

-Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

-Putain je sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Poursuivit-elle. Viens, il est par là, dit-elle en traversant la cuisine, le salon puis la terrasse. Je te laisse t'as pas besoin de moi, termina-t-elle en le laissant devant l'atelier.

Il resta debout quelques instants devant la porte. Il était angoissé, la gorge nouée, les mains moites. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus c'était la réaction de Justin. Il prit une lente et profonde inspiration et posa la main sur la poignée.

Quand il entra la pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité et c'est là qu'il le vit.

_« J'ai eu sa colocataire au téléphone hier soir et il ne va vraiment pas bien... » _les paroles de Debbie lui revinrent en mémoire mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Sur un tabouret, voûtée, replié sur lui même, Justin était de dos et n'avait même pas réagit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'approcha de lui et lorsqu'il le vit de face ce fut pire. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans une telle attitude avec une telle expression sur son visage depuis son agression. Il se sentit encore plus coupable, lâche, _un vrai connard..._

Il s'accroupit face à lui et prit, avec douceur, son visage entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il vit le regard de Justin ce fut pire.

Lorsque Justin sentit ses mains il crut qu'il rêvait. Lorsqu'il vit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, le regard douloureux, il avait la sensation que son corps allait exploser. C'était vraiment lui ?

Mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, tout ce qu'il avait retenu ces longs mois, tout ce qu'il avait enfoui, caché, tus éclatèrent comme une grenade d'amertume. Tout remonta à la surface comme un geyser. Il se leva brusquement et rejeta les mains de Brian.

Ce dernier recula devant la violence du geste.

-ESPECE DE CONNARD ! T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA ! POURQUOI TU T'ES BARRE DE MON VERNISSAGE ?! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE MEC ! POURQUOI TU ME FAIS PAS CONFIANCE BRIAN ? POURQUOI ?! TU M'AS LAISSE TOUT SEUL, TU M'AS TOTALEMENT ABANDONNE ! TU M'AS MEME PAS ECOUTE ! TU T'ES BARRE BRIAN ! TU M'AS TOTALEMENT LAISSE SEUL ! T'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT !

Il criait, lui martelant la poitrine avec ses mains. Brian finit par réussir à la maîtriser l'enserrant avec ses bras. Il finit par se calmer sans cesser de répéter qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça et qu'il l'avait abandonné.

-Pardon...murmura Brian dans ses cheveux. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre ?

-Espèce de connard, répéta Justin.

N'y tenant plus, la pression relâchée il fondit en larmes. Ses larmes représentaient tout ce qu'il n'avait pu dire ces deux derniers mois, toute la peur qui l'avait habitée, l'incompréhension, la fatigue, la douleur, la blessure. Brian resserra son étreinte et se sentit encore plus minable.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me fais pas confiance ? Demanda Justin d'une petite voix.

-Parce que je suis un crétin.

-S'il te plaît Brian...le supplia-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai peur que tu t'en ailles et que tu reviennes jamais. Et quand je t'ai vu avec l'autre je me suis dit que mes craintes étaient fondées. T'es à New-York, moi à Pittsburgh. Je suis plus vieux que toi, sérieusement qu'est ce que tu ferais avec un mec comme moi...murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Justin fut touché par sa sincérité. Il ne s'ouvrait pas facilement mais lorsqu'il le faisait il disait totalement les choses.

-Je suis avec un mec comme toi parce que je t'aime, répondit-il avec une petite voix, il serait peut-être temps que tu l'admettes. Comme j'ai essayé de te le dire quand je suis venu te voir à Pittsburgh je savais pas qu'il devait venir. On a juste échangé des banalités. C'était vraiment la dernière personne que je souhaitais voir à mon vernissage. C'était toi que je voulais, pas lui, ni personne d'autre, murmura-t-il.

Après ces dernières paroles ils ne dirent plus rien. Ils voulaient juste ressentir la présence, le corps, la chaleur de l'autre. Justin commençait à s'endormir lorsque Brian commença à se lever. Il s'agrippa à sa main.

-Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras, chuchota-t-il devant son regard.

Brian attendit qu'il se soit endormit et sortit doucement de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait Anne entrain de travailler. Elle leva les yeux de ses livres lorsqu'il entra.

-Un verre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je veux bien, répondit-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur un des tabouret autour du bar.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il paraissait aussi exténué et déprimé que Justin.

-Comment vas-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il s'est endormit, répondit Brian en buvant une gorgée de scotch. Anne...

-Oui ?

-Raconte moi. Raconte moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le vernissage.

-Tu es sûr ?

-S'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

-Bien, répondit-elle.

Pendant une heure elle raconta en détails tout ce qui c'était passé ces deux derniers mois. La longue descente de Justin, ses cauchemars, son refus de parler, son mutisme. Au fur et à mesure du récit le visage de Brian se décomposait peu à peu. Elle lui fit cependant grâce de l'épisode dans la salle de bain. De toute façon il le saurait bien assez tôt et ce n'était pas à elle de lui en parler.

Il regardait le fond de son verre alors qu'elle venait de terminer.

-Désolé pour tout ça...

-T'inquiètes pas c'est bon, répondit-elle.

-Non vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Ça n'a pas du être simple pour toi et je te remercie de t'être occupée de lui comme tu l'as fais, termina-t-il en se levant. Bonne nuit...

-Bonne nuit Brian.

Il retourna dans la chambre de Justin et s'assit au bord du lit. Il le regarda dormir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. _Je suis tellement désolé mon ange..._

Il remarqua un petit bandage blanc sur son poignet droit. Piqué par la curiosité il l'enleva délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il aurait préféré ne pas y toucher. En découvrant ce que le pansement cachait il eut un haut le cœur et remis très vite la bande en place sur la blessure.

Il se coucha près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le nez dans ses cheveux il eut une réaction qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années : il pleura. Les larmes glissaient le long de ses yeux fermés, tombant dans les cheveux blonds.

Lorsque Justin l'avait senti près de lui il s'était instinctivement réveillé. Il l'entendit pleurer en silence. Il se resserra un peu plus contre lui niché au creux de son cou. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé et le laissa exprimer sa douleur sans lui signifier qu'il était réveillé.

Ils s'endormirent retrouvant la chaleur de l'autre, la respiration, les battements de cœur. Ils n'avaient pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Réconciliation

Justin s'était réveillé le premier ce qui généralement était plutôt l'inverse Brian étant plus matinal que lui. Il avait cru rêver mais non en ouvrant les yeux il était bien là, près de lui. Sur le côté le visage tourné vers lui il dormait la respiration régulière. Justin approcha ses doigts de son visage. Il les passa sur son front, le long de l'arrête de son nez, ses yeux, sa pommette, ses lèvres, son menton, sa nuque. Brian frémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Bonjour, dit Justin avec un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des semaines.

Sourire que Brian n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Depuis le vernissage en fait. Justin fut troublé par son air si sérieux.

Brian s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il ressentit un milliers de sensation comme s'il avait attendu que cet homme l'embrasse à nouveau depuis des années.

Justin enroula son bras autour de sa nuque, la main dans ses cheveux. Il le voulait maintenant, tout de suite, sentir à nouveau sa chaleur, son corps contre le sien. Il lui retira son t-shirt et déboucla la ceinture de son jean. Brian lui retira à son tour son t-shirt et fit glisser son jogging. Il perdit ses mains sur son corps. Sa bouche descendit le long de sa gorge, le long de son torse. Justin s'arqua sous la caresse, sa main agrippa le couvre lit.

Il se redressa et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Ses mains parcouraient son dos. Descendaient le long de sa colonne, remontaient sur ses omoplates, le long de sa nuque. Il sentait son souffle près de son oreille. Brian avait enroulé son bras autour de sa taille la main plaquée sur ses reins. Ils avaient pris le même rythme. Il se sentait vivant, à nouveau entier, revivre. Ils quittèrent la réalité, ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, dans leur monde, dans leur bulle, plus rien n'existait autour. Son souffle s'accéléra.

Justin gémit alors qu'une multitudes d'étincelles se répandaient dans son ventre. Il prit sa bouche avec passion mélangeant sa saveur à la sienne. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de son échine et le fit frissonner. Brian resserra son étreinte.

Le cœur au même rythme, ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Justin garda les yeux fermés, inspirant son odeur mélange de tabac et de parfum. Brian se rallongea doucement sur lui la tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Justin passait sa main dans ses cheveux, le bras autour de sa taille.

Il se sentait au calme, à nouveau lui-même, à sa place.

-Brian ?

-Mmh... ?

-Tu voudrais venir voir mon expo ? Demanda Justin.

Brian se redressa et le regarda intensément.

-Cela va sans dire jeune homme mais là, tout de suite j'ai faim, répondit-il avec une de ses nombreuses expressions énigmatiques.

Justin éclata de rire. Il l'embrassa et se leva du lit. Il prit le marcel noir de Brian l'enfila et remit son bas de survêtement.

-Hey ! C'est le mien celui-là, l'interpella Brian en indiquant le marcel.

Justin revint se mettre sur lui, l'embrassa dans le cou, au coin des lèvres et embrassa totalement sa bouche. Brian frissonna.

-Maintenant c'est le mien, si tu veux le récupérer tu n'as qu'à venir me l'enlever, murmura-t-il sans cesser de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je peux le garder ? T'en a pleins d'autres des comme ça à la maison, demanda-t-il avec une moue d'enfant à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister.

-C'est bon t'as gagné. Tu sais que t'es chiant ?

-Je sais, répondit-il en se levant un sourire aux lèvres fier de sa victoire. Mets un jean sauf si tu veux manger tout nu, dit-il avant de sortir évitant de justesse le coussin que lui lançait Brian.

Il entra dans la cuisine où se trouvait Anne entrain de préparer le café.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut.

-Écoute Any je suis désolé pour ces dernières semaines, ça à pas du être simple. Je comprendrai si tu voudrais que je parte.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Mais bien sur que non qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ! Bien sur que tu peux rester ici, ça va je sais ce que c'est que les histoires de cœur. Mais vous êtes quand même deux tarés, dit-elle avec un sourire, allez viens là, termina-t-elle en lui tendant les bras.

Ils s'étreignirent quelques minutes.

-Je suis contente que t'aille mieux, tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais, murmura-t-elle.

-Merci pour tout Any, répondit-il.

-De rien Michel Ange, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en se détachant.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, s'habillèrent et partirent pour la galerie.

Lorsque Brian entra à nouveau dans la galerie Woodward il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux événements des mois qui avaient précédés. Il chassa ces sombres souvenirs.

-Je te laisse faire le tour il faut que j'aille voir Élisabeth, lui dit Justin.

-Tu viens pas avec moi ?

-J'ai envie que tu découvres ça tranquillement, t'occupes pas de moi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il le regarda s'éloigner et commença sa déambulation au milieu de son travail. En réalité si Justin l'avait laissé seul, malgré qu'il doive voir Élisabeth, il était surtout mort de trouille à l'idée de montrer son travail à Brian en particulier son nu.

Brian passait de toiles en toiles, de dessins en dessins, tout Pittsburgh était là : leur vie, la bande, sa famille. Les dessins étaient d'une telle qualité qu'on se serait crus devant des photos. Les toiles quand à elle dégageaient une magie, un sentiment propre au travail de Justin.

Une fois de plus son talent le subjugua mais le rendit fier aussi. Brian n'était pas un passionné d'art mais avec Justin il savait su apprendre à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Il se dirigea vers une petite salle séparé du reste de la grande pièce pas un mur ouvert sur les deux bords. L'alcôve ne contenait qu'un seul tableau de plus grande taille que le reste des œuvres de Justin.

Une fois devant le tableau Brian reçu un électrochoc qui le laissa littéralement bouche bée et pourtant il était connu pour être difficilement impressionnable. C'était lui que Justin avait peint. Il l'avait souvent dessiné mais jamais de cette façon. Comment pouvait-il le connaître à ce point ?

C'était terriblement sensuel il fallait bien le dire mais au delà de cette première impression d'autres sentiments s'y mêlaient. La passion, la douleur, la mélancolie, la violence. Et ce regard, ce regard... Brian se trouvait certainement devant la plus belle toile que Justin ait jamais faite. Il s'approcha admirant les détails, très fins, subtils, en particulier au niveau des mains.

Mais aussi dans la position du corps, des jambes, la courbure de la taille et des hanches. Les détails et les ombres des drapés du tissu blanc qui recouvrait les parties intimes. La position de la tête, l'ouverture sur la gorge et ce regard qui ne vous lâchait pas, qui hypnotisait littéralement l'observateur. La composition était d'une rare intensité.

A travers cette toile il comprit la réelle envergure des sentiments de Justin. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'il l'aimait mais ça n'avait pas le même impact que devant ce tableau. Ici, Justin s'était exprimé à travers son art, un domaine qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement.

Quoi de plus normal pour un artiste que d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent à travers ses œuvres. Elles sont l'essence même de son créateur, représentent tout ce qu'il n'arrivera pas à exprimer correctement avec des mots. C'était devant cela que se trouvait Brian et il prit une claque qui lui fit prendre conscience de nombreuses choses.

Justin derrière lui depuis plusieurs minutes l'observait en silence. Brian n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence plongé qu'il était dans le tableau. Justin s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras ce qui le fit sursauter.

-C'était ton cadeau de noël en fait, lui murmura Justin.

-Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ?

-En arrivant à New-York.

Brian se retourna vers lui, le prit par le cou et l'embrassa. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait le même regard que sur la peinture, ce regard qui avait électrisé Justin dès le premier soir, regard qu'il avait su apprendre à déchiffrer au fil des années et que personne ne savait percer.

-Merci, répondit Brian. En tout cas ton travail est une vraie réussite comme je l'ai toujours dit tu as vraiment du talent.

Quand à Justin il ne pût s'empêcher de lui adresser le large sourire qui lui avait valu son surnom.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Petite boite sombre

Les choses rentrèrent dans l'ordre et Brian repartit quelques jours plus tard. Les tensions apaisées chacun devait se remettre au travail.

Ils se virent à deux reprises au cours du mois d'avril et trois fois au cours du mois de mai. Les séparations étaient toujours aussi difficiles et les séjours trop courts mais les événements du mois de Février avaient commencé par les séparer mais les avaient par la suite renforcés dans leur couple.

Le début du mois de Juin commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Brian avait de plus en plus de travail et Justin préparait sa nouvelle expo prévue pour septembre. Les rénovations au manoir étaient désormais toutes terminées et les meubles avaient été livrés. Brian s'y rendait souvent.

Assis à son bureau les pieds sur la table Brian réfléchissait. Kinnetic n'avait jamais aussi bien marché et semblait ne jamais s'arrêter dans son ascension. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre c'est ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Il sortit une petite boite sombre dont il se séparait rarement depuis maintenant presque un an. A l'intérieur se trouvait ce qui aurait du être leurs alliances. Il les regardait attentivement tandis qu'une multitude de pensées tournaient à plein régime dans son esprit.

Il referma d'un coup sec l'étui lorsque Ted entra dans son bureau.

-On est prêts pour la réunion avec Remson, lui dit-il.

-Ok j'arrive.

-Ça va ?

-Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas Théodore ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ben je sais pas t'as...

-Une tête bizarre ? Sérieusement Ted faut que t'arrêtes avec ça, ça devient flippant. C'est ma tête de tous les jours, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

-Bien Chef.

-Cynthia tu me réserves un vol pour New-York. Départ ce soir ou demain matin, indiqua Brian en sortant de son bureau.

-Ok patron et le retour ?

-Je sais pas encore.

-Bien, je te mets ça sur ton bureau.

-Merci, répondit-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de conférence.

Dans sa poche la petite boite sombre n'avait pas bougée.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Demande

Brian était arrivé depuis une semaine à New-York et ne cessait de reporter son retour. Assis sur la terrasse avec Justin, lunettes sur le nez il profitait du soleil annonciateur de l'été.

Justin se leva de son siège et vint s 'asseoir sur ses genoux ses jambes de chaque côtés.

-Tu veux pas partir après-demain ? Demanda Justin.

-Justin ça fait déjà une semaine que je suis là. J'aurai pas du rester aussi longtemps, je te l'ai dit je suis en pleine campagne Remson.

-Mouais, répondit-il en se levant.

Il prit son paquet de Lucky Strike et se dirigea vers la rambarde. Accoudé il regardait la ville qui s'étendait face à lui. Encore un autre départ. Il poussa un soupir et alluma sa cigarette.

Brian le regardait. Lui non plus n'avait pas spécialement envie de partir mais la boite l'empêchait de rester trop longtemps loin de Pittsburgh. Il avait déjà réussi à rester une semaine ce qui commençait à rendre dingue Ted et Cynthia aussi compréhensifs soient-ils.

Pour lui aussi les séparations étaient difficiles et leur vie toujours entre deux avions, deux villes devenait plus difficile à chaque fois.

-Tu peux venir t'asseoir deux minutes s'il te plaît ? Demanda Brian en direction de Justin.

Il jeta sa cigarette et revint à sa place.

-Il faut que je te parle d'un truc, commença Brian en se levant.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Justin.

-Rien, enfin si...

-Brian ?

-Tais-toi sinon je vais jamais y arriver.

-D'accord, répondit Justin qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Brian commença à faire les cents pas sur la terrasse. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la question.

_Autant y aller carrément..._

_-_Voilà. Je crois que le jour où je t'en ai parlé j'étais pas prêt et finalement peut-être toi non plus. J'y ai réfléchi toute cette année qui s'est écoulée et je crois que cette fois je le suis vraiment. Non je crois pas je suis sûr. Les événements de l'époque m'avait peut-être un peu précipité même si intérieurement j'étais persuadé de la décision que je prenais. Mais maintenant avec le recul, avec toi à New-York et avec ce qui s'est passé en février j'ai vu les choses sous un autre angle et j'ai prit vraiment conscience de ce que ça représentait pour toi comme pour moi.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Justin qui était un peu perdu.

-J'ai pas fini...

-D'accord.

Et alors Brian fit une chose à laquelle Justin ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il vint se mettre face à lui et mit un genoux à terre.

-Attend qu'est ce que tu...

-Tu peux pas te taire deux minutes, lui intima Brian.

Justin ne dit plus un mot.

-Je ne veux pas de sacrifices tu es à New-York, moi à Pittsburgh et quoi qu'on puisse en dire nos carrières sont essentielles pour nous. Il se peut qu'on ait que cinq minutes tous les mois mais on profitera de chaque secondes parce qu'on sait tous les deux combien elles sont précieuses. Mais à présent je veux m'engager pleinement dans ce qu'on est entrain de vivre même si demain ton art t'emmène dans un autre pays ou si une de mes campagnes devait me conduire à l'autre bout de la planète. Alors...

Il sortit la petite boite sombre de sa poche que Justin reconnut instinctivement.

-T'es entrain de... commença Justin.

Brian le regarda les yeux plissés, noirs.

-Ok, ok, je me tais...

-Alors, Justin Taylor me ferais-tu l'honneur de me donner ta main ?

Même s'il avait compris depuis quelques secondes ce que Brian allait dire il ne put s'empêcher d'être ému et de rester sans voix.

-Justin ? Tu sais je commence à avoir mal au genoux à rester comme ça...

C'était tout Brian encore une fois, même s'il voulait faire dans la tradition il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller à l'encontre.

-Non, répondit soudainement Justin.

Même si Brian n'était pas sur qu'il répondrait oui il ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à une réponse aussi catégorique.

-Non, je ne veux pas rester à New-York en tout cas pas sans toi. Je ne veux plus jamais aller nulle part si toi tu n'y es pas, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi comme je ne veux plus peindre si tu n'es pas là. Ma carrière artistique est très importante pour moi c'est vrai mais toi tu l'es encore plus. Je ne sacrifie rien en étant avec toi. Le vrai sacrifice ça été d'attendre si longtemps pour te dire oui et de rester si longtemps séparés. Alors oui, oui, oui, oui, oui Monsieur Kinney je t'épouse, tout de suite maintenant sur cette terrasse, dit-il en se jetant à son cou.

Depuis le salon Anne les regardaient émue. Vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre pas de doutes là-dessus.

Toutes les craintes de Brian s'envolèrent. Il allait revenir à Pittsburgh et avait presque du mal à y croire. Il avait toujours eu peur qu'il ne rentre jamais même s'il avait toujours désiré qu'il revienne bien qu'il aurait préféré faire vœu de silence que de l'admettre.

Il le regarda, replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Aurais tu perdu ta langue ? Demanda Justin avec un grand sourire.

Brian l'embrassa et lui fit bien comprendre que son organe buccal était toujours bien à sa place.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Mon choix, ma décision

-Tu es sur que tu veux revenir à Pittsburgh ? Quitter tout ça ? Demanda Brian à quelques minutes de prendre l'avion.

-Tout quoi ? C'est juste un appart et une galerie. De toute façon je suis en contrat avec Woodward pendant trois ans et hormis les vernissages je peux travailler n'importe où. Et puis New-York n'est pas à des milliers de kilomètres j'y retournerai quand ce sera nécessaire, répondit Justin.

-Je ne veux pas...

-De sacrifices je sais, répondit Justin avec un sourire, allez vas-y sinon tu vas rater ton vol. J'arrive dans quelques jours. On ne se débarrasse pas comme ça de MOI, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Je vois ça, répondit Brian.

_« Dernier appel pour le vol F210 à destination de Pittsburgh, les passagers sont invités à se présenter à l'embarquement » _

-Vas-y, lui dit Justin avec un sourire.

-A dans quelques jours alors, répondit Brian avec un sourire carnassier, dépêche-toi, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Je suis sûr que tu tiendras jusque là, assura Justin.

Brian se détourna, se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main.

Justin reprit la voiture et rentra à l'appartement d'Anne. Sur la route il se sentait curieusement apaisé. Un poids qui l'oppressait depuis son arrivée à New-York sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots venait de disparaître et le laissait serein pour allait advenir. Il sentait qu'il avait pris une bonne décision, qu'il avait fait un bon choix. Son choix.

Il était resté un an à New-York et avait finalement dans un temps relativement court réussi à voir, savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait obtenu un contrat avec une galerie prestigieuse de Manhattan et sa première expo avait été, malgré tout, un succès au cours de laquelle il avait pu rencontrer nombre de personnalités. De plus une nouvelle expo était déjà prévue pour septembre prochain.

Sa carrière était certes à New-York pour le moment, mais sa vie, elle, était à Pittsburgh. Il avait beau se persuader du contraire il ne pouvait nier l'évidence sa vie était à Pittsburgh et quel aurait été l'intérêt d'aller à l'encontre ?

Les mots de Brian lui revenaient en mémoire : _« Je crois que le jour où je t'en ai parlé j'étais pas prêt et finalement peut-être toi non plus. J'y ai réfléchi toute cette année qui s'est écoulée et je crois que cette fois je le suis vraiment. Non je crois pas je suis sûr. Les événements de l'époque m'avait peut-être un peu précipité même si intérieurement j'étais persuadé de la décision que je prenais. Mais maintenant avec le recul, avec toi à New-York et avec ce qui s'est passé en février j'ai vu les choses sous un autre angle et j'ai prit vraiment conscience de ce que ça représentait pour toi comme pour moi. »_

Il était totalement en accord avec sa vision des choses. Il y a un an ils n'étaient certainement pas prêts et la bombe au Babylon n'avait que précipité les événements. Ils avaient au cour de cette année mûris tous les deux et leur décision avait pu être mieux réfléchie pour devenir une décision d'adultes responsables qui faisaient le choix de s'engager l'un envers l'autre.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'année de leur rencontre et un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage.

Les circonstances de l'époque étaient tellement différentes du contexte d'aujourd'hui. C 'était encore un gamin et il ne possédait pas la maturité et le recul qu'il pouvait avoir maintenant. Mais c'était leur relation qui s'était le plus développée.

Leur couple avait su au fil des années évoluer, se modifier, se détruire aussi parfois pour mieux se retrouver. Aujourd'hui leurs lignes de conduites se retrouvaient dans un couple qui allait tant à l'un que l'autre. Pour en arriver à ce résultat il avait fallu se battre mais Justin n'en était que plus fier.

La vie ne serait pas toujours calme avec Brian et il le savait mais Brian était lui-même et quoi que Justin ferait certaines choses ne changeraient pas. Il ne l'en aimait que plus pour ça aussi. Par ses côtés bons comme mauvais Brian sortait du moule conformiste et complétait Justin plus sage et rangé. Mais chacun se soutenait l'un l'autre dans les forces comme dans les faiblesses formant une harmonie parfois certes chaotique mais qui leur allait comme un gant.

Justin avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il rentrait à Pittsburgh et qu'ils allaient se marier. Et il espérait que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Il était prêt à brûler tous les magazines d'art de France et de Navarre susceptibles d'évoquer son nom. Désormais il souhaitait que rien ne vienne se mettre en travers de ce qu'ils allaient et de ce qu'ils voulaient vivre.

Il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant son retour à Pittsburgh et il n'avait pas envie de laisser traîner les choses.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Départ

Justin arriva une heure plus tard à l'appartement la circulation avait été dense. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'entrée, le studio était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seule une lumière était allumée dans la cuisine où l'attendait Anne.

-Alors ça y est tu nous quittes ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je vous quitte pas, répondit Justin avec un sourire.

-Peut-être mais tu t'en vas, continua-t-elle.

-Je reviendrai. Je te l'ai dit je suis en contrat trois ans avec la galerie donc je reviendrai. Il faut que je sois présent aux vernissages, répondit-il.

-Je vais quand même me retrouver toute seule, dit-elle avec une petite moue.

-Je serai pas à 10 000km tu le reverras ton coloc, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Mouais, ronchonna-t-elle.

-Allez fait pas la gueule ma Any je serai pas loin, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je fais pas la gueule MAIS je dit que ça se fête ! Répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Soudain les lumières s'allumèrent dans le salon et toute la bande surgit de derrière les canapés.

-SURPRISE ! Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Justin les regarda ébahis.

-Alors comme ça on s'en va ? Demanda Max.

-Sans dire au revoir aux gentils petits new-yorkais qui t'ont accueilli, poursuivit Béa.

-Pas cool, rétorqua Tony.

-Ouais, acquiescèrent Lisa, Miranda, Steph, Louise, Anthony et Aristide.

-Any t'es trop géniale, dit Justin en direction de sa colocataire.

Max déboucha le champagne et chacun se cala dans les fauteuils et les coussins du salon. Ils se racontèrent les dernières nouvelles. Tout le monde avaient réussi ses examens et passaient en année supérieure. La petite fête battait son plein lorsque Anthony se leva.

-Bon j'ai une annonce à faire, commença-t-il.

Dans le salon tout le monde se tût.

-Je suis pas sur que ça vous fasse plaisir. Voilà je repars en Europe, lâcha-t-il.

-Quoi ? demandèrent-ils tous en chœur.

-J'ai eu une proposition pour un boulot en France dans un restaurant Parisien.

-Mais... et toi ? Demanda Lisa en direction de Tony.

-Je pars aussi. Mon père a accepté que je poursuive mon apprentissage dans la succursale parisienne, je pense que ma mère y est pour quelque chose étant donné qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis plus de cinq ans, répondit Tony.

Un silence suivit leur déclaration.

-Vous partez quand ? Demanda Louise avec une petite voix.

-Début ou fin septembre, répondit Anthony.

-Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? Rétorqua Anne.

Ils eurent tous les deux un petit rire. Sans crier gare Lisa se mit à pleurer suivie de près par Louise.

-Oh c'est pas vrai...V'là les grandes eaux ! Répliqua Miranda ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale.

-Boude pas Any, lui murmura Justin.

-Tu te rends pas compte ! C'est grave ! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant pour le dessert si Anthony ne fait plus sa tarte au citron meringuée, répondit-elle.

Face à sa réponse et son air sérieux Justin explosa de rire.

-Bon alors moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle, dit-il lorsqu'il reprit son calme.

-On sait que tu t'en vas, répliqua Lisa en reniflant.

-Non c'est pas ça, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié, remarqua Anne en se tournant vers lui.

-Je rentre à Pittsburgh parce qu'il était temps, dit-il en regardant Max qui lui adressa un sourire, mais je rentre aussi parce que Brian et moi allons nous marier, termina-t-il.

Une fois de plus, plus personne ne dit rien. Un grand sourire se peignit sur le visage des filles qui ne tardèrent pas à lui sauter dessus.

-C'est trop génial...trop romantique...trop mignon...dirent-elles toutes en même temps.

-Ces filles...soupirèrent Max et Steph.

Une fois qu'elles eurent lâché Justin et que ce dernier ait pu reprendre son souffle, il s'adressa à Tony et Anthony.

-J'espère que vous serez encore là.

-Nous aussi. On ne va pas rater ça, répondit Tony avec un clin d'œil.

-Vous êtes bien sur tous invités, indiqua-t-il au reste de la bande.

-Au futur marié, dirent-ils tous en chœur en levant leurs verres.

La soirée se poursuivit dans les rires, l'amusement, un brin de folie. C'était certainement leur dernière soirée tous ensemble à New-York avant un moment.

La fête se termina tard le lendemain matin. Il ne devait pas être plus de 14h lorsque Justin ouvrit un œil puis l'autre il ne savait même plus comment il avait rejoint son lit.

-Aie...murmura-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir été piétiné par un cheval mais il avait malgré tout passé un excellent moment avec ses amis new-yorkais malgré le retour de bâton cuisant du réveil.


	35. Chapitre 35 : L'aura de Justin

Après s'être remis de la fête d'Anne, Justin consacra les jours qui lui restait à la préparation de son départ. Plus l'échéance s'approchait moins il tenait en place. Il fit ses bagages dans les premiers jours et très vite sa chambre se vida.

Il prit du matériel de la serre mais y laissa une grande partie. Sa prochaine expo était prévue pour septembre il devrait donc y revenir.

Il s'occupa ensuite de la galerie et de la pré-organisation pour septembre. Il récupéra des toiles et des dessins et prévint John et Élisabeth de son départ qui commencèrent par râler mais qui devant la promesse de ses visites s'inclinèrent.

Au bout de trois jours il avait réussi à tout régler et n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer. Le soir où il prit son avion les aux-revoir avec Anne furent difficiles mais une fois encore la promesse de futures visites détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère.

Dans l'avion il trépignait d'impatience et tel une pile électrique il ne tenait pas en place.

Ce soir-là dans le célèbre Babylon de Pittsburgh la bande s'y retrouvait une fois de plus. Mickael, Ben, Emmett et Blake dansaient sur la piste tandis que Brian et Ted accoudés au bar buvaient une bière en silence.

Brian ne les avaient pas prévenu du retour de Justin, de toute façon ils le sauraient bien assez tôt. Le dos tourné à la piste de danse il se regarda dans le miroir du bar. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il était revenu dans cette boite où jusqu'à présent il avait toujours été seul. Depuis un an il n'y avait pas dansé avec Justin et il devait bien admettre que ça lui manquait.

Hormis le fait que Justin était devenu au fil des années son partenaire et même plus ces derniers mois c'était un danseur hors-pair et il n'y avait que lui avec qui Brian voyait le Babylon d'une manière totalement différente. Quand il dansait avec lui les sensations étaient décuplées et plus rien n'existait autour.

Cette sensation avait toujours été étrange pour Brian. La sensation d'être totalement dans une bulle avec lui. Il avait cette sorte d'aura un peu mystique qui désarçonnait totalement Brian et à laquelle il avait rarement pu y résister.

Il se remémora un souvenir auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis des années : l'élection du roi du Babylon de Justin. Il s'en souvenait presque nettement lorsqu'il avait entendu l'animateur prononcer son nom il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il devait le reconnaître, avec du recul, ce soir-là il avait été magnifique. Même si durant le show un sentiment quelque peu différent l'avait animé. Il avait été tout d'abord impressionné par son culot. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il l'avait toujours été. A cette pensée il eut un sourire en coin.

Après sa forte impression les émotions avaient commencées à changer et curieusement il avait juste envie qu'il descende de ce podium et que tous ces mecs arrêtent de le mater comme ils le faisaient. Aujourd'hui avec les sentiments qu'il avait enfin réussi à comprendre, accepter, extérioriser il arrivait à analyser cette soirée qui avait été une des premières crises de jalousie qu'il avait eu. C'était ça : l'aura de Justin qui l'avait toujours désarçonné.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées il faisait tourner sa bière entre ses mains totalement sur une autre planète. A côté de lui Ted ne dit rien, il était toujours comme ça au Babylon depuis que Justin était parti.

La nostalgie et les souvenirs envahissaient de plus en plus Brian qui fut néanmoins brutalement ramené à la réalité par deux bras qui l'enlaçait. Il allait repousser le mec en signifiant son désintérêt lorsqu'il vit la personne en se retournant.

Hypnotisé quelques secondes par l'apparition il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-Je croyais que tu n'arrivais que demain, dit-il les yeux brûlants d'intensité.

-J'arrivai pas à attendre, répondit Justin un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Il prit sa bouche avec violence la main sur sa taille.

C'était comme des aimants dès que leurs regards se croisaient dans une même pièce ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Aucuns des deux n'avaient ressenti ça avec d'autres hommes ce qui rendait leur lien encore plus unique. Cette relation fusionnelle qui les unissait ne s'était jamais détériorée même dans les moments les plus sombres de leur histoire. Comme deux aimants si l'un était en danger, souffrait, partait l'autre le savait et ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver.

La prédiction de Brian avait été au-delà des simples mots _« quoi que tu fasses, avec qui que tu sois, je serais toujours là... »._

Après un baiser furieux et endiablé ils purent reprendre leur souffle.

-Quel retour Sunshine, lui dit Brian avec un regard des plus électrisants.

-Je soigne toujours mes entrées, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Salut Ted, dit-il en direction de ce dernier qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. D'abord surpris Justin lui rendit son étreinte avec joie mais il compris vite que Ted voulait lui faire une confidence.

-Pitié dis moi que tu restes plus de deux jours, lui murmura Ted près de l'oreille faisant en sorte que Brian ne l'entende pas, je te jure Brian devient dingue ! A la boite depuis que tu n'es plus là c'est de la folie on est au bord d'une guerre nucléaire, ton mec est vraiment sous pression, termina-t-il.

Justin se détacha et le regarda. Brian ne lui avait jamais dit ça mais il vit aux yeux de Ted que c'était la vérité.

-Je ne pars plus, je suis définitivement revenu, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Seigneur...merci. Justin le sauveur des peuples, répondit Ted avec humour malgré le soulagement dans son regard.

Ils s'adressèrent mutuellement un clin d'œil. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à remarquer sa présence et le rejoignirent au bar.

-Honey, tu nous avait pas dit que tu venais, commença Emmett en le prenant dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Em' , répondit Justin heureux de revoir son vieil ami.

-Le retour de l'enfant prodige, poursuivit Mickael, salut Justin !

Mickael avait dit cette phrase avec ironie et sarcasme ce qui surprit Justin. Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur mais préféra ne pas y faire attention. Il salua le reste de la bande et discuta quelques minutes prenant des nouvelles de chacun. Il était revenu chez lui, à sa place.

Les discussions tournèrent courts, Justin n'ayant qu'une hâte : danser avec son homme qu'il ne tarda pas à entraîner sur la piste.

Emmett les regarda partir avec tendresse. Justin avait changé nombre de choses en entrant dans la vie de Brian mais finalement aussi dans leurs vies à tous. Il s'était toujours sentit comme un grand frère avec lui et la sympathie qu'il avait ressenti au départ s'était transformée en profond respect, en une belle amitié. De toute la bande il était le seul à avoir toujours cru à leur histoire même s'il s'était bien gardé d'en parler. Justin était la personne qu'il fallait à Brian et inversement. Il les regarda en souriant puis se tourna vers les autres pour boire un verre avec eux.

C'était ça l'aura de Justin.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Au Babylon

La musique hurlait dans les baffles. Le sol vibrait sous les basses et les pieds des danseurs. Les lasers et les spots offraient un ballet de lumières multicolores entrecoupés par les paillettes argentés qui tombaient du plafond. La piste était un fouillis de corps, de bras, de jambes, de visages dansant au même rythme tels une houle.

Dans cet endroit on n'oubliait tout, on dansait jusqu'à l'épuisement, on y venait pour se faire plaisir laissant tout le reste à la porte.

Fusion des corps, fusion de l'esprit, tout était intense. Les corps se balançaient, se contorsionnaient, se frôlaient en rythme sur un morceau aux basses assourdissantes qui faisait vibrer jusqu'à votre rythme cardiaque.

Au milieu de cette frénésie : un couple qui avait fait sensation en débarquant. L'animalité du brun ténébreux attirait autant que l'angélisme et le mystère du blond. Tout deux portaient des jeans sombres soulignant leurs tailles, le brun portait un t-shirt à manche courtes noir et le blond un t-shirt blanc, le paradoxe de la tentation et de la sagesse.

Ils avaient d'autant plus été remarqués qu'ils n'avaient pas réapparu depuis un an ensemble au Babylon. Au début c'était _Brian Kinney et son régulier_ mais au fil des années le couple était devenu presque une légende sur la liberty avenue.

Justin Taylor une bombe aux cheveux couleur or avait débarqué prenant ses marques, devenant un habitué mais surtout avait mis le grappin sur le mec le plus bandant de la ville et du quartier gay. Le couple était aussi connu que sa légende autant au Babylon qu'ailleurs forgeant le mystère au fil des années dont personne n'avait su percer le secret. Et ce soir là ils firent encore plus sensation.

On ne pouvait détacher le regard d'eux devenant ainsi le centre de toutes les attentions. Hormis les épisodes qu'ils avaient pu donner à voir dans la backroom c'était lorsqu'ils dansaient que le phénomène était le plus fort. Bons danseurs ils étaient totalement l'un contre l'autre et une feuille de papier n'aurait pas pu passer. Dans la backroom le jeu était essentiellement physique mais lorsqu'ils dansaient c'étaient comme l'amour en parfaite symbiose, unique, intense.

Ce soir-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Au centre de la piste Justin les bras autour de son cou se balançait au même rythme que Brian les mains enserrant sa taille. D'une cadence plus lente que la musique ils se mouvaient presque l'un dans l'autre les hanches encastrées avec celles de Brian. Les sons épousaient les mouvements de leurs corps. Ils semblaient totalement sur une autre planète ne se quittant jamais des yeux renforçant la sensualité qui les unissaient. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient dans une taquinerie perpétuelle. L'électricité était palpable.

L'un contre l'autre leur rythme cardiaque s'accordait parfaitement chaque pulsation irradiant le corps de l'autre. Leurs chaleurs, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, formant une seule entité. Justin la main sur sa nuque l'embrassait sans se soucier de ce qui ce passait autour d'eux. Ils sentaient les émotions, les sensations monter, s'insinuer en lui le brûlant presque. Brian les mains sur ses hanches l'avait plaqué contre lui tuant la première personne qui viendrait le déloger. Il sentait les fourmillements se répandre dans son corps.

Comme leur légende leur côté inatteignable avait lui aussi gagné en ampleur. Désormais gare à celui qui approchait le brun et celui qui approchait le beau blond était à coup sur suicidaire.

Au départ le concept de couple gênait Brian, ,même, lui donnait la nausée. Mais avec le temps et Justin sa rage s'était apaisée et son anticonformisme s'était lui aussi calmé sans pour autant se résorber en totalité. On ne change pas les rayures du zèbre même passé trente-ans. Désormais l'idée de couple ne le dérangeait plus même l'indifférait parce qu'il le savait sa relation avec Justin allait bien au-delà de toutes ces étiquettes. C'était bien plus fort et plus intense et d'ailleurs le mot couple était bien faible comparé à l'ampleur de ce qu'ils pouvaient vivre.

C'est ce lien intense, unique qui les rendaient totalement inabordables et qui n'avait cessé de faire croître leur réputation.

La musique aux fortes basses laissa place à un rythme plus lent : un morceau de reggaeton. Justin appréciait particulièrement lorsque le DJ passait ce genre de son. Brian était bon danseur mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de danser sur du reggae c'était un expert au déhanché sensationnel qui l'avait fait frissonné plus d'une fois. Reste sans doute de son voyage au Mexique capitale des rythmes latins.

Au bar le reste de la bande buvait un verre en discutant. Une seule personne ne cessait de détourner les yeux vers eux : Mickael. Il devait reconnaître que l'alchimie qui se dégageait avait toujours été intense, mystérieuse. Même si avec le temps la relation qu'il avait avec Justin s'était apaisé et détendue il ne pouvait s'empêcher lorsqu'il les voyait ainsi sentir une jalousie maladive l'envahir qu'il tapissait cependant bien au fond de lui.

Ben ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir et de voir comment était son compagnon et dans ces moments-là il se sentait totalement exclu. Même s'il n'en disait rien il en souffrait énormément mais il aimait tellement Mickael qu'il passait outre chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

Justin s'était davantage serré contre son compagnon le visage dans son cou. Il était revenu chez lui, il était exactement où il voulait être et n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde. Même les étranges regards de Mickael dans leur direction n'avaient pas su le perturber.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes talents de danseur lors de ton séjour pédagogique à New-York, murmura Brian contre son oreille.

-Je n'ai perdu aucun de mes talents en particulier ceux que tu m'as enseigné, répondit-il avec des yeux de braise.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller finir la nuit ailleurs mon ange, termina-t-il avant de l'entraîner par la main vers la sortie.

De loin Mickael les vit partir du coin de l'œil.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Retour au Liberty

Dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisait au loft Brian les mains sous son t-shirt avait déjà commencé la folle nuit qui allait suivre. Justin les mains dans ses cheveux l'avait plaqué contre la paroi du monte charge. Leur désir devenait de plus en plus impétueux à mesure que les étages défilaient.

Justin toujours accroché à lui sortit à reculons tandis que Brian cherchait ses clés. Il ouvrit et referma la porte avec une rapidité folle. Dans la pièce principale des sacs noirs avaient été visiblement jetés là tels quels.

-Ah bah on voit que tu es rentré mon ange, commença Brian avec un rire.

-La ferme on s'en fout on rangera demain, répliqua Justin en l'entraînant vers le canapé.

Brian tomba à sa suite sur le sofa en sky blanc.

Il lui retira son t-shirt effleurant ses côtes. Il fit glisser son jean, Justin remua les hanches pour l'aider. Brian se redressa, Justin sous-lui en boxer noir. Il le regarda enlever son t-shirt et défaire sa ceinture Armani en cuir noir. Le bruit de la boucle résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Brian se rallongea sur lui et perdit ses lèvres dans sa nuque. Justin les mains accrochées à son dos ferma les yeux et quitta la réalité un sourire sur le visage.

Le lendemain matin Brian et Justin se rendirent au Liberty pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et bien sur voir Debbie et annoncer le retour de l'artiste.

Brian poussa la porte cochère suivit de près par Justin.

-Bonjour mon grand, ils sont là-bas, dit-elle en indiquant le fond du snack.

-Et moi ? Demanda Justin avec un sourire en apparaissant derrière Brian.

-Oh mon ange ! Dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui, quand es tu arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle

-Hier soir.

-Combien de temps restes-tu cette fois ?

-Toute la vie, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis revenu définitivement, précisa-t-il.

-Sushine qu'est ce que je suis contente, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne regrettes pas pour New-York ?

-Absolument pas.

-Je suis très heureuse que tu sois revenue je te laisse rejoindre les autres.

Il lui adressa un sourire et se dirigea vers leur table où se trouvait déjà Emmett, Ted, Blake et Ben. Seul Mickael manquait à l'appel. Justin s'assit sur les genoux de Brian qui l'avait tiré à lui, son bras autour de son cou.

-Il est où Mickey ? Demanda Brian en piquant un pancake dans l'assiette d'Emmett qui tenta en vain de lui planter la main avec sa fourchette.

-Il devait régler un truc au magasin, répondit Brian.

-Tu restes combien de temps ? Demanda Emmett en direction de Justin.

-Il ne part plus, dit Ted.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Mon petit doigt me l'a dit, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tout à fait Emmett je ne repars plus. Désolé je reviens vous coller les bask, répondit le blond avec ironie.

Emmett se mit à rire.

-Eh oui j'ai récupéré mon boulet, répliqua Brian en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quelle torture ça doit être pour toi, dit Emmett avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Tu n'as pas idée !

Justin lui pinça la taille avant de l'embrasser sans plus se soucier des autres.

-Oh là là là, répliqua Emmett hilare.

C'est à ce moment que débarqua Mickael la mine renfrognée et voir Brian et Justin s'embrasser en plein milieu du snack sans aucune gêne ne fit qu'assombrir son humeur.

-Vous pouvez vous pousser, dit-il à leur attention, sérieusement vous avez quel âge, poursuivit-il sur un ton sec qui cassa quelque peu l'ambiance qui régnait autour de la table jusqu'à son arrivée.

Ils se décalèrent surpris par le ton peu agréable. Justin se cala dans le coin ses jambes sur celles de Brian.

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois Mickey, répliqua Brian ironique.

-Je t'emmerde !

-Ça commence bien, poursuivit Brian ce qui fit légèrement pouffer Justin.

-Bonjour les garçons qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Demanda Debbie en s'approchant, toi mon ange laisse moi faire je vais te remplumer tout ça tu es maigre comme un coucou !

-Moi je le trouve très bien comme ça, répliqua Brian dans sa direction avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Si c'est pas mignon, remarqua Debbie.

-Man' tu peux prendre nos commandes, insista Mickael.

-Eh dis donc toi tu me parles autrement sinon tu vas manger ailleurs ! Bon alors vous voulez quoi ?

-Café, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Je vous apporte ça !

-Alors ça y' est tu quittes New-York ? Demanda Emmett.

-Ouaip ! Répondit Justin. J'y retournerai puisque je suis en contrat avec la galerie pendant trois ans mais pour ce qui est du reste je reviens. Ma prochaine expo est pour septembre donc tu vois tout n'est pas fini avec New-York.

-Que vas tu faire maintenant que tu es là ?

-Eh bien disons...commença Justin avec un petit sourire. Brian ? Dit-il en le regardant.

-C'est moi, répondit-il. Ah oui ça...

Justin lui décocha une claque sur le ventre avec un sourire.

-Vous pourriez nous expliquer...demanda Emmett qui levait un sourcil d'interrogation.

-On va se marier, répondit Justin devant un Emmett médusé.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

-Sérieusement, répondit Brian.

-Qui va se marier ? Demanda Debbie son lourd plateau sur la main.

-Nous, répliquèrent en même temps Brian et Justin en se tournant vers elle.

-Ah bah merde alors faut que je me mette assise, répliqua-t-elle en poussant Ben et en posant son plateau sur la table. C'est sérieux ou vous allez nous faire le même coup que la dernière fois ?

-C'est très sérieux, dit Brian qui commençait à s'énerver, pourquoi vous en doutez-tous ?

-Bah vu la dernière fois...

-La dernière fois c'était différent et c'était il y a un an, répliqua Justin.

-Seigneur...répliqua Debbie, je vous félicite les garçons, dit-elle émue.

-Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à pleurer, répliqua Ted avec un petit rire.

-Idiot, répliqua-t-elle dans sa direction.

-Bon alors Debbie il arrive ce café, demanda un client plus loin.

-Si tu le veux tu n'as qu'à lever ton cul et venir le chercher ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Cette réponse déclencha l'hilarité autour de la table.

Elle se releva, les servit, adressa un dernier regard de fierté à ces deux hommes qu'elle considérait comme ses fils et poursuivit son service.

-C'est prévu pour quand ?

-Ben en fait ça va dépendre de toi...Emmett, répondit Brian.

-De moi ?

-J'aimerai enfin nous aimerions que tu organises tout.

-Tout ?

-Tout hormis quelques détails mais sinon oui tout, poursuivit Brian.

-Fabuleux ! Répliqua Emmett tout sourire, je m'y mets dès aujourd'hui !

-Y' a pas le feu !

-Tu plaisantes ? Évidemment qu'il y a le feu, le couple le plus célèbre du coin va se mettre la corde au cou ! Cette fois je ne veux pas rater ça ! Dit-il tout sourire déjà dans l'excitation du moment.

-Eh bien ça promet, répliqua Brian sarcastique.

Emmett et Justin éclatèrent de rire. La suite du petit déjeuner se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur la bande des garçons se retrouvant totalement.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Préparatifs 1ère partie

Emmett commença à faire des recherches et des préparations pour le mariage des garçons dans la semaine qui avait suivi l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle.

Il sentait que les choses étaient plus sérieuses et moins précipitées que la dernière fois. Même s'il était heureux à l'époque de s'être vu confié la responsabilité d'organiser leur mariage il avait été surpris de leur soudaine rapidité et il avait toujours pensé que l'accident du Babylon y était pour quelque chose. New-York était arrivé et il n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Mais cette fois les choses semblaient bien décidées et il s'attela donc à sa tâche avec le plus grand sérieux sans dissimuler sa jubilation.

De tous les mariages qu'il avait organisé jusqu'à présent c'était celui qui lui tenait le plus à cœur en partie aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Il voulait leur rendre ce moment unique et il allait y mettre tout son talent.

Dans son nouvel appartement, qu'il avait trouvé peu de temps après le mois de Décembre et qu'il lui servait également de bureau pour son entreprise, il était assis en tailleur sur le tapis du salon au milieu d'un fouillis de catalogues, de cartes, de photos, de crayons, de feuilles... lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! Salut Ted, constata-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? Demanda-il en voyant la pagaille qui régnait dans le salon.

-Hein ? Ah ça ? Je fais des recherches pour le mariage de Brian et Justin.

-Déjà ? Eh ben on peut dire que tu perds pas ton temps, remarqua-t-il avec ironie.

-Je veux que tout soit parfait et surtout avoir tout ce que je veux dans les temps, répondit-il.

-Évidemment, rétorqua Ted dans un rire. T'en est où alors ?

-Eh bien voilà...

Il passa la suite de l'après-midi à lui parler de ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

Au loft, Justin sur le tapis du salon dessinait tandis que Brian sur le canapé tentait vainement de trouver des idées pour une nouvelle campagne de pub.

Les habitudes étaient peu à peu revenues laissant l'ombre de New-York dans un coin. Justin commençait à préparer son vernissage de septembre mais ne savait pas encore quel en serait le thème principal. Il s'arrêta de dessiner et s'étira la nuque. Il releva les yeux vers Brian.

Les sourcils froncés, il se rongeait les ongles focalisé sur son dossier. Lorsqu'il était contrarié ou concentré il avait toujours ce petit tic. Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Justin. Il aimait cet homme profondément et rien n'avait changé ses sentiments ni le temps, ni l'âge, ni les drames qui avaient jalonnés leur histoire. Il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que Brian soit autrement avec ses qualités comme ses défauts.

New-York avait faillit détruire tout ça et même si l'un comme l'autre il ne voulait pas de sacrifices Justin ne voulait pas de son absence dans sa vie. C'était son ami, son espoir, son épaule, son soutien, ses tourments, son amant juste l'homme de sa vie.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réserverait, ni ce qui l'attendait mais il était sur d'une chose : sa route, c'est avec Brian qu'il la ferait.

-Brian ?

-Mmh... ?

-Tu es sur que tu veux laisser Emmett organiser tout le mariage ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit-il sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles.

-T'as pas peur qu'on se marie en rose, répliqua Justin avec un petit rire.

-Non parce qu'il sait que s'il me fait un coup comme ça je les lui arrache à coup de dents, répondit-il en relevant la tête avec un petit sourire.

Justin se mit à rire.

-T'en es bien capable.

-Au fait...commença Brian

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas te voir en tenue avant le jour fatidique.

-Pardon ? Demanda Justin avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-C'est bien connu ça porte la poisse, regarde la dernière fois ça nous à pas réussi, répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Justin explosa de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais aimé le mariage je te trouve bien attaché à ses traditions, répondit Justin avec un sourire espiègle.

Brian haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son dossier. Justin parcourra la distance qui les séparait. Il se redressa et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux ses jambes de chaque côtés.

-J'adore quand tu fais semblant de pas être romantique, murmura-t-il en lui prenant son dossier des mains qu'il jeta sur la table basse derrière eux.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je fais fructifier ton imagination, susurra Justin près de son oreille.

-Je vois...

La bouche de Justin descendit le long de sa nuque dans un baiser tendre et langoureux. Brian frissonna sous l'effet de ses lèvres. Il se redressa et enserra sa taille. Justin remonta le long de sa gorge vers sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux ses mains sur ses reins. Justin défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise qu'il fit glisser le long de ses bras en embrassant sa clavicule. Le moment était empli de tendresse et d'apaisement. Justin défit sa veste sous laquelle il était torse nu. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes ses mains agrippant ses cheveux.

Il sentait la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Brian le souleva et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il descendit ses lèvres le long de son abdomen les doigts de Justin entortillés dans ses cheveux. Il remonta vers sa bouche qu'il prit avec douceur. Justin sentait le poids de son corps sur le sien, sa chaleur, son odeur contre la sienne. Ses mains glissaient le long de ses omoplates, de son dos. A chaque étreinte il se sentait revivre, comme si son cœur allait exploser le ventre fourmillant de milles et une sensation.

Comment les choses pouvaient-elle encore être aussi fortes après tant d'années ?

Avec lui il se sentait entier : l'homme de sa vie.


	39. Chapitre 39 : Préparatifs 2ème partie

Dans les semaines qui suivirent les habitudes reprirent leurs places.

Justin recommença à peindre. Il reprit également un mi-temps au Liberty Dinner d'une part parce qu'il avait toujours aimé y travailler mais aussi parce que travailler avec Debbie était un régal. Il avait retrouvé sa mère qui n'avait pas caché sa joie de le voir revenir à Pittsburgh sans parler de sa réaction concernant le mariage. Il avait retrouvé une mère épanouie, heureuse dans sa relation. Justin avait finit par accepté Tucker comme une relation saine et appris avec plaisir qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à emménager ensemble.

Il avait également été contacté par la galerie de Pittsburgh à la fois pour son travail mais également pour donner des cours de dessin pour les enfants. Ce nouveau projet l'emballait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

De son côté Brian ne cessait le travail à Kinnétic à croire que les entreprises ne pouvaient plus se passer de sa boite. Il ne s'en plaignait pas c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu mais le travail lui prenait tout son temps. Au final il se félicitait d'avoir laisser Emmett se charger de toute l'organisation.

Quand à Emmett il ne cessait pas depuis plusieurs semaines. Il s'était démené pour dégoter le lieu de la cérémonie qui n'avait franchement pas été simple à obtenir. Il devait trouver la vaisselle, la déco, les faire-part, sans parler de son exigence concernant le traiteur. Bref il se triturait les méninges à n'en plus finir afin de ne rater aucun détail.

Brian était une fois de plus plongé dans une campagne même s'il avait réussi pour une fois à prendre son samedi pour ainsi pouvoir travailler au loft. Il survolait le budget lorsque Justin sortit de la chambre en bouclant sa ceinture.

-Hey c'est quoi cette chemise ? Demanda-t-il en montrant ce que portait Justin.

-Je l'ai achetée peu de temps avant de partir de New-York, pourquoi ?

Brian le regardait dans une splendide chemise d'un noir anthracite qui rehaussait la couleur de ses cheveux et le bleu de ses yeux. Sans même s'en rendre compte Justin était devenu un homme, il avait mûrit, vieillit et bon dieu ce qu'il pouvait être beau comme ça.

-Oui ? Demanda Justin alors que Brian continuait à le fixer.

-Et on peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ? Demanda Brian en reprenant ses esprits.

-A la galerie de Pittsburgh ils veulent me parler de mon travail et d'un projet de cours de dessin qu'ils ont. Pourquoi qu'est ce que j'ai ? Ça me va pas c'est ça ?

-Approche...

Brian le prit par la taille et lui donna un baiser enflammé dont il avait le secret.

-T'es super bandant dans cette chemise, susurra-t-il près de son oreille.

Justin le repoussa sur le canapé et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa de plus belle tandis que Brian glissait ses mains sous le fameux vêtement rendant le baiser plus profond et passionné. Il avait à moitié défait les boutons lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-C'est pas vrai...maugréa Brian.

Justin allait se lever pour ouvrir la porte lorsque Brian le retint fermement par la taille.

-N'y pense même pas, répliqua-t-il. C'est ouvert ! Cria-t-il.

Et alors la tête d'Emmett apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je dérange peut-être, constata-t-il en voyant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Sans déconner, maugréa Brian.

Justin se releva en rigolant et alla à la rencontre d'Emmett.

-Salut Em'

-Salut Chéri, répondit-il, désolé...souffla-t-il.

-T'inquiètes pas, murmura Justin avec un sourire.

-Alors en quel honneur avons nous le droit à une visite de la diva ? Demanda Brian avec ironie.

-Je viens vous parler mariage, répliqua-t-il.

-Ah...

-Tu veux boire quelque chose Emmett ? Demanda Justin depuis la cuisine.

-Je veux bien un café merci, dit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Brian.

Justin revint avec trois tasses fumantes. Il s'installa à côté de Brian qui plaça son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Alors ? Demanda Justin.

-Eh bien j'ai pas mal avancé et j'ai pratiquement tout réglé.

-Ce qui est sur c'est qu'on ne peux pas te reprocher ta rapidité, répliqua Brian.

-Je le prend comme un compliment, répondit Emmett avec un sourire, je suis également venu vous apporter ça, dit-il en leur tendant une enveloppe blanche.

Justin l'ouvrit et y trouva un faire-part de couleur blanc cassé agrémenté de papier noir chiné. C'était sobre, simple, masculin et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. A en juger par la tête de Brian le résultat lui plaisait aussi. Il ouvrit le carton où un court texte y était rédigé en lettres fines et penchées.

_Vous êtes conviés à la cérémonie de mariage de _

_Monsieur Brian Kinney_

_Monsieur Justin Taylor_

_qui se déroulera le samedi 7 Août 2006 _

Justin sentit son cœur s'accélérer ils y étaient vraiment cette fois et il avait presque peine à y croire.

-Le 7 Août ? Demanda Brian.

-Oui. Ça ne vous va pas ? S'inquiéta Emmett.

-Moi ça me va très bien, Justin ?

-C'est bon pour moi aussi, répondit-il avec un large sourire qui en disait long.

-Parfait, ça au moins c'est définitivement réglé, dit-il en rayant quelque chose dans son carnet. Ce qui me laisse un petit mois pour tout finir. Donc il me faudrait votre liste d'invités d'ici la fin de la semaine que je puisse envoyer les invitations assez vite. Au sujet des alliances...

-On les à déjà, le coupa Brian.

-Ok, dit-il en rayant autre chose, ah oui il me faudrait votre liste de mariage aussi, pareil, avant la fin de semaine ce serait pas mal.

-J'ai une question...commença Justin.

-Oui ?

-Ça se passera où ?

-Ah tu verras en temps et en heure Chéri, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil mystérieux. Bon pour le reste ça devrait être bon sauf si vous avez des questions ?

Il secouèrent la tête de façon négative.

-Ah si autre chose, vous avez vos tenues de bal ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Ouaip, répliqua Brian.

-Ah bon ? Tu me l'avais pas dit, répliqua Justin en se tournant vers lui.

-Si tu savais... dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-D'accord, bon bah il va falloir que je t'embarque dans les magasins mon petit cœur, répliqua Emmett dans sa direction.

-Pas de orange Emmett, lui dit Brian droit dans les yeux.

-Pour qui me prend tu ? Dit-il faussement vexé, ton fiancé est-il libre aujourd'hui ? Parce que dans les semaines qui viennent je vais pas vraiment avoir le temps.

Au mot _fiancé _Justin fit les yeux ronds à Emmett qui répondit par un très large sourire.

-Eh bien j'ai rendez-vous à la galerie de Pittsburgh à 18h mais sinon j'ai rien cette après-midi.

-Parfait ça nous laisse trois heures pour t'habiller jeune homme, allez viens je t'embarque ! Dit-il en se levant.


	40. Chapitre 40 : Doutes&Craintes

Justin et Emmett avait fait plusieurs magasins pour finalement terminer chez Armani qui était sans conteste une valeur sûre.

-Alors où en es-tu ? Ça fait dix minutes que t'es là-dedans, le questionna Emmett.

Justin finit par sortir habillé d'un superbe costume qui semblait avoir été taillé pour lui. Emmett ne put que reconnaître la déconcertante beauté de son jeune ami.

-Seigneur ! Non, répliqua pourtant Emmett.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Demanda surpris Justin.

-Cette chemise est trop tristoune. Un angelot comme toi ne peut pas porter des couleurs si sombres le jour de son mariage.

Justin eut un coup au cœur en entendant sa réponse. Emmett prenait une autre chemise sur le présentoir lorsqu'il vit l'ombre soudaine qui voilait le visage de Justin.

-Mon cœur tu te sens bien ? T'es tout pâle, s'inquiéta Emmett.

-Rien, rien, dit-il avec un sourire forcé les lèvres pincées.

Depuis qu'ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle de leur mariage Emmett avait bien vu que quelque chose tracassait le jeune homme. A de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de la cérémonie au Liberty, au Loft ou ailleurs son visage s'était fermé à un moment donné comme à l'instant. Et maintenant il savait indubitablement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Okay stop ! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur la banquette du salon des essayages. Maintenant tu t'assois à côté de Tata Emmett et tu me racontes ce qui ce passe.

Justin ne put s'empêche de rire. Au fil des années leur amitié avait grandie, évoluée et il savait qu'Emmett serait toujours un ami fidèle en qui il pourrait avoir entière confiance avec qui il pouvait se confier. Il finit par s'asseoir après un long soupir qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Emmett l'encouragea d'un regard.

-Je suis vraiment ravi d'être revenu, de savoir que je vais me marier avec Brian, de voir que tu organises tout ça avec un tel enthousiasme. D'un certain côté je suis très heureux de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur. Peur que...

Il s'interrompit les lèvres pincées, visiblement mal à l'aise n'osant croire ce qu'il était entrain de dire.

-Tu as peur que Brian ne te laisse tomber au dernier moment, acheva Emmett.

Justin leva vers lui un regard coupable.

-Je sais que c'est ridicule, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Ça fait plus de six ans que l'on se connaît mais tu vois pendant toutes ces années rien n'a jamais été calme. Notre relation à toujours été chaotique regarde ce qui ce passait il y a encore quelques mois à cause d'Ethan. J'ai peur non seulement qu'il me laisse tomber mais aussi qu'il fasse tout ça par obligation. On ne cesse de me le dire _Brian restera Brian_ alors même si je sais qu'il à changé depuis ces dernières années et qu'il se cache bien souvent de ce qu'il est vraiment j'ai peur de me rendre compte qu'il s'est marié avec moi par obligation d'une dette envers moi. Je ne veux pas le perdre mais je ne veux pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qui jusqu'à il y a peu le révulsait. Plus le mariage approche plus je suis empli de doutes et plus je perd confiance est ce qu'on attend les mêmes choses finalement ? Tu vois je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis, termina Justin en fermant quelques secondes les yeux.

Il était soulagé d'avoir fait partagé ses doutes qu'ils gardaient secrets depuis de nombreuses semaines. Même s'il ne sentait pas pour autant apaisé, quelque part il s'en voulait de penser des choses pareilles. Il prit une longue inspiration, il tremblait presque. Emmett l'avait écouté attentif sans l'interrompre. Les mots avaient enfin étés mis sur le nœud du problème.

-C'est normal d'avoir des doutes avant de se marier Sunshine et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil, c'est mon métier. Sans compter que toi tu es la meilleure personne pour en avoir connaissant votre relation pour l'avoir suivie toutes ces dernières années. N'écoute pas toujours ce que te dit Mickael même si Brian restera Brian comme tu dis depuis que tu es entré dans sa vie beaucoup de choses ont changées chez lui. Il est vrai que l'incident au Babylon a été un virage plus radical mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il avait commencé à évoluer bien avant ça. Après ton agression je dirais. Il t'aime profondément Justin, ne doute jamais de cela, et ça j'en ai été intimement convaincu très rapidement. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il te regarde. Votre relation à toujours été chaotique, c'est vrai, mais aucun autre couple n'aurait su passer à travers les drames et les réconciliations que vous avez vécus tous les deux. Cette absence de calme c'est ce qui à je pense soudé peu à peu votre couple. Je n'ai jamais été un professionnel dans mes relations amoureuses mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais remarquer c'est lorsque deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Brian est passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation de ses sentiments et tout ce qu'il à vécu n'a rien fait pour arranger la situation mais honnêtement tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie. Vous attendez les mêmes choses même si Brian ne le dit pas. Les mots viendront il à juste besoin de temps pour guérir de ses blessures. Je pense que tu devrais parler de tes craintes avec lui parce que quelque part il doit être dans le même état que toi, termina Emmett avec un sourire.

Les paroles de son ami avait réconforté Justin. Il lui ouvrit les bras et ils échangèrent une étreinte pendant quelques minutes.

-Merci, dit Justin en se détachant.

Emmett avait su trouver les mots pour calmer son angoisse et chasser les ombres.

-Bon alors on l'essaie cette chemise ? Demanda Emmett reprenant son habituel ton enjoué.

-On y va, répondit Justin avec un large sourire.

Emmett avait raison il devait parler avec Brian.


	41. Chapitre 41 : Conversation Nocturne

Ils avaient passé la soirée au Babylon. Justin n'avait pas eu besoin de réellement insister. Brian en avait assez du travail et avait besoin de se détendre. Malgré le plaisir qu'avait éprouvé Justin à aller faire la fête il n'avait pu s'empêcher une bonne partie du temps de penser à sa conversation avec Emmett un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Brian.

Alanguis, repus du plaisir qu'ils venaient d'éprouver, Brian et Justin l'un contre l'autre sentaient peu à peu le sommeil les gagner. Pourtant les questions qui taraudait Justin depuis quelques temps ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Il devait se lancer.

-Brian ?

-Mmh...

-Pourquoi tu veux te marier avec moi ?

La question surprit tellement Brian qu'il écarquilla les yeux, en les ouvrant brusquement.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu veux te marier avec moi ? Redemanda-t-il en se redressant.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Dit-il les sourcils froncés.

-S'il te plaît...

-J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un truc qu'allait pas. T'avais une tête bizarre toute la soirée. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda Brian de plus en plus sceptique.

Justin se redressa totalement, s'assit dans le lit tournant le dos à Brian. Il voulait discuter avec Brian et finalement sa question s'était retournée contre lui-même. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Être honnête ? Conserver une partie de la vérité pour lui ? Les paroles d'Emmett lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Je pense que tu devrais parler de tes craintes avec lui parce que quelque part il doit être dans le même état que toi... »_

_-_J'en sais rien. Je sais pas trop où j'en suis en ce moment, je me pose des questions. Enfin je sais pas trop, dit-il toujours dos à lui.

La chaleur quitta le corps de Brian. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Des sensations qui l'avaient quitté depuis son retour refaisaient surface. De son côté Justin ne savait pas comment continuer mais il devait dire les choses il n'arrivait pas à tout garder pour lui.

-Depuis qu'on se connaît ce qui commence à faire quelques années rien n'a jamais été simple entre nous ça à toujours été le chaos. On à jamais arrêté tous les deux de se prendre la tête, de se mettre ensemble, de se séparer, de faire un pas en avant puis trois en arrière. Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais, tu es quelqu'un d'indépendant et je sais que cette liberté tu y tiens. Pendant ces six dernières années je t'ai toujours entendu dire que tu ne croyais pas à la vie de couple, que le mariage c'était pour les hétéros et que tu ne deviendrais jamais comme ça. Même si je sais que tu te fais souvent passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas bah voilà maintenant j'ai des doutes. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te forces à faire quelque chose que tu détestes. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à l'encontre de ce que tu es pour moi. Alors je te le redemande pourquoi tu veux te marier avec moi ? Dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Justin il se sentait de moins en moins bien et il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les événements. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Justin. Il se posait des questions, doutait et quoi de plus naturel ? Il devait bien le reconnaître il n'avait jamais été particulièrement un modèle de stabilité sans parler de tout ce qu'avait enduré Justin en restant auprès de lui.

Depuis que leur relation était devenue plus sérieuse il était constamment dans l'angoisse de le voir partir, de le perdre, de se faire abandonner, de ne plus être aimé. Mais cette fois-ci s'était à lui de passer au-delà de ses peurs et de rassurer celles de Justin. Il n'avait jamais été attaché aux traditions des hétéros et ne s'était pas priver de le clamer sur tous les toits. Le retournement qui s'était opéré chez lui il y a de ça un an perturbait Justin ce qui étais plus que compréhensible. Il avait peur mais en entendant ce que Justin venait de dire il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à appréhender que l'autre s'en aille.

-Tu sais parfaitement Sunshine que je ne fais jamais rien sans le vouloir, répondit-il.

Justin baissa les yeux. Brian toujours Brian. Ce dernier constata sa réaction et son expression changer.

-Mais je le fais aussi parce que je t'aime, poursuivit-il.

Justin releva la tête. Brian s'ouvrait rarement ce qui rendait ce genre de confessions d'autant plus touchantes.

-Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose que je déteste. Depuis le Babylon je te l'ai dit mes priorités ont changées. C'est grave qu'il est fallu une bombe et quatre morts pour me faire prendre conscience de tout ça et de ce à côté de quoi je passai mais c'est comme ça, continua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Le déballage des sentiments n'avait jamais été sa spécialité et il était rarement à l'aise dans ces moments là. Il abaissait rarement sa garde et ouvrait son cœur en de très rares occasions. Justin le regardait avec intensité il savait ce que ces paroles lui coûtait. Toutes ses réflexions s'évaporèrent en quelques secondes en entendant sa réponse.

Il parcourra la distance qui les séparait et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'était pas nécessaire outre-mesure d'aller plus loin dans la conversation. L'essentiel avait été dit et leurs regards avaient fait le reste.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Lindsay Petersen

Deux semaines avant le mariage les filles arrivèrent à Pittsburgh pour le baptême de la petite JR. Elles furent ravies d'apprendre le retour de Justin bien que surprises. Mickael et Ben avaient été ravis de revoir JR quand à Brian il avait retrouvé son fils et n'avait pu cacher bien longtemps la joie que cela lui avait prodigué.

La cérémonie se fit en petit comité essentiellement avec leurs amis. Les parents de Lindsay avait refusé de venir quand à ceux de Mélanie ils n'avaient même pas répondu. Justin était donc devenu le parrain de Jenny-Rebecca ce qui l'avait enchanté. La petite avait un peu plus d'un an maintenant et ressemblait de plus en plus à Mélanie.

Quelques jours après le baptême alors que JR était chez Mickael et Gus avec son père Justin et Lindsay sortirent faire un tour.

-Alors tu es revenu à Pittsburgh ? Demanda Linsdsay alors qu'il s'asseyaient sur un banc dans un parc.

-Oui, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Définitivement ?

-Définitivement, répondit-il.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avec une moue sceptique.

-Et...

-Non je ne regrette rien Lindsay comme je te l'ai déjà dit c'est Brian ma priorité. Je pourrais peindre n'importe où mais pas s'il n'est pas là. Je suis en contrat trois ans avec la galerie donc je referait des voyages à New-York mais ma place, ma vie est ici. Je ne regrette rien, insista-il.

-Oui mais c'était New-York...

-J'y suis resté un an Linds, ça m'a suffit. J'ai vu, appris, rencontré les gens que je voulais. Mais comme je te l'ai dit je peux peindre n'importe où.

-...

-Je sais que New-York c'est la chance pour tout artiste. L'eden pour les carrières artistiques à supposer qu'on parle de toi. Mais je ne suis pas toi Lindsay.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je sais que tu aurais aimé faire carrière là-bas et que ça ne t'aurais pas dérangé de t'y installer définitivement mais pas moi.

A cette réponse son visage se ferma.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça comme ça.

-Non ça va, c'est bon. Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort je dois bien l'admettre, répondit-elle avec un rire.

Ils rigolèrent quelques secondes.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, dit-elle, je ne pensais pas que tu sacrifierais New-York pour Brian.

-Je n'ai pas sacrifié New-York. C'est ma relation que j'ai sacrifiée au profit de New-York et ça à faillit me coûter ce qui compte le plus pour moi, termina-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire. Le débat était clos.

-Au fait félicitations pour ton mariage, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi à discuter avant de rejoindre tous les autres pour dîner chez Debbie. Pendant toute la soirée elle sut que Justin avait fait le bon choix et elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu son meilleur ami si heureux depuis de nombreuses années.


	43. Chapitre 43 : Enterrement vie de garçon

Les deux semaines passèrent rapidement. Dans deux jours ils se mariaient. Justin se leva les cheveux ébouriffés et se dirigea vers la cuisine en bas de survêtement. Brian était de dos, accoudé au bar entrain de boire un jus d'orange. Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa dans la nuque ce qui fit frissonner Brian. Il se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Brian.

-Mouais...Il est qu'elle heure ?

-Midi

-Faut que j'arrive à me lever plus tôt, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, rigola Brian. Par contre tu devrais rapidement t'habiller.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras, dit-il avec une moue mystérieuse.

-D'accord, répondit-il en s'éloignant, tu me rejoins ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-De plus en plus intéressant, murmura ce dernier en lui suivant à la salle de bain.

Dans la cabine Justin était de dos laissant l'eau couler sur ses muscles qui se réveillaient peu à peu. Il le sentait derrière lui et frissonna lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent au creux de sa nuque. Ses mains frôlèrent ses hanches et se posèrent sur son ventre alors que sa bouche accentuait la pression contre sa nuque. Justin se retourna vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche et sa langue partit à la recherche de sa jumelle. Sa main était entortillé dans ses cheveux son corps contre celui de son amant. Il sentait le désir monter, sa peau s'embrasait les mains de Brian parcourant son corps.

Il se serra plus fort contre lui passant son bras autour de sa taille. Brian tenait son visage entre ses mains sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il avait faim de cette peau contre la sienne. Cela faisait si longtemps et pourtant de jour en jour il était de plus en plus accro à l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras faisant passer tous les autres pour fade. Certains jours il ne comprenait pas que l'acte physique qui les avait liés i ans soit toujours aussi puissant entre eux même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Justin contre la paroi de la cabine gémit. Les sensations lui vrillait les nerfs l'emmenant sur une autre planète. Il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant qui vint lui dévorer la nuque, resserrant son étreinte la main sur son ventre.

Dans ces moments là Brian déconnectait réellement, s'ouvrait totalement, les émotions jaillissant comme un torrent de lave dans son corps et son esprit. C'était comme voler dans une symbiose parfaite, une ébullition des sens, un partage des sensations. Il plaqua sa main sur celle de Justin et serra ses doigts au bord de l'explosion.

Ils finirent ensemble dans un souffle, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, les yeux clos, savourant la félicité qui les avaient envahis et réunis. Justin se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa avant de sortir de la douche. Un baiser plus tendre, plus doux.

Il finissait de s'habiller lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils tout en se dirigeant vers elle. Il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire de Brian dans son dos. Ce dernier retourna s'accouder au bar vêtu d'un survêtement et d'un débardeur noir savourant d'avance ce qui ce préparait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Mais qu'est ce que...


	44. Chapitre 44 : Las Vegas 1ère partie

Totalement abasourdi Justin avait ouvert la porte sur tous ses amis New-Yorkais. Ils étaient tous là à lui sourire comme si tout était normal : Anne, Aristide, Max, Louise, Béa, Steph, Miranda, Anthony et Tony.

-Salut ! Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Les yeux comme deux soucoupes Justin ne réagissait toujours pas. Ils éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? Parvint-il à articuler.

-On est venu enterrer ta vie de garçon pardi, répondit Max.

-Ma quoi ? Demanda-t-il encore plus abasourdi.

-Tu sais enterrer ta vie de célibataire, répliqua Anne.

-Oui, tu te rappelles que tu te maries après-demain quand même ? Termina Béa.

Justin qui commençait à comprendre les laissa entrer. Tous trouvèrent le loft génial sans compter le propriétaire qui en émoustilla plus d'un et plus d'une.

-Brian t'as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? Demanda Anne à l'intéressé.

-Salle de bain, répondit-il en l'indiquant du doigt.

-Parce que t'es dans le coup toi aussi ? Demanda Justin en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Depuis quelques minutes Brian riait sous cape et la question de Justin lui fit échapper un rire. Il était fier de sa réussite. Anne revint avec un sac de la salle de bain.

-Les gars vous me l'attrapez ! Dit-elle.

Sans crier gare Max et Anthony attrapèrent Justin par les bras alors que Louise lui mettait un bandeau sur les yeux.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ?! Brian tu vas me le payer !

-Des promesses, des promesses, répondit ce dernier ne pouvant empêcher le fou rire de monter.

Justin se fit embarquer par toute la troupe sans aucun moyen de résister ne sachant où il se faisait emmener mais vu comment les choses avaient commencées ça promettait. Il avait vraiment été surpris de les voir mais très heureux aussi. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il avait quitté New-York et bien qu'ils avaient tous été invités au mariage, passer une soirée tous ensemble avant le réjouissait au plus au point. Où pouvaient-ils bien l'emmener ? Les connaissant il s'attendait à tout.

Il cogitait tout en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher. Marcher les yeux bandés n'était pas évident pour voir où on mettait les pieds et le chemin que l'on prenait mais Max et Anthony le tenait fermement.

-Cherche pas tu trouveras jamais où on vas, lui dit Max avec ironie.

-Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais c'est une prise d'otage ce que vous venez de faire.

La remarque du blond déclencha l'hilarité générale qui en même temps l'empêcha d'entendre où il se trouvait. Ils s'arrêtèrent et une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils le firent s'asseoir et son bandeau lui fut enfin enlevé. Ses yeux s'habituèrent doucement à la forte luminosité pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait...

-Dans un avion ? Remarqua-t-il les yeux ronds.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec des petits sourires et des mines réjouies.

-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

Personne ne répondit et chacun s'assit à sa place non loin de la sienne. Max s'assit à côté de lui.

-On va où alors ? Insista-t-il.

-Chut, ou on te bâillonne, répondit Max avec un clin d'œil.

-Où est Lisa au fait ? Demanda alors Justin.

-Malade.

-C'est grave ?

-Non, elle doit voir le médecin aujourd'hui. Elle sera là pour le mariage ne t'inquiètes pas, termina Max.

_« Mesdames, Messieurs, Bienvenue à bord de ce vol American Airlines. Notre temps de vol sera de 4h et nous devrions atterrir vers 18h30. Le temps est dégagé et nous ne devrions rencontrer aucunes turbulences durant notre voyage. Des boissons et des en-cas vous seront proposés lors de notre croisière. Mesdames, Messieurs, nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage merci de relever votre tablette et votre siège afin de vous préparer au décollage. L'équipe à bord se tient à votre disposition pour tout renseignement. Le commandant de bord ainsi que son copilote et toute l'équipe présente d'American Airlines souhaitent tous présenter leurs meilleurs vœux de bonheur à Monsieur Taylor présent sur ce vol. Merci de votre attention. » _crachota une voix de jeune femme dans les hauts parleurs au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Justin regarda ses amis surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils le regardait tous avec des mines réjouies visiblement fiers de leur coup.

-Vous aviez tout prévu hein ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec des expressions enfantines sur le visage.

-Vous ne me dites toujours pas où on va ?

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête. Ils se rassirent et Justin boucla sa ceinture il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main et regarda par le hublot l'avion décoller puis sa ville disparaître peu à peu. Il finit par s'endormir toujours dans la même position. C'était son truc en n'importe quelles occasions, n'importes quels moments ou lieux il pouvait s'endormir très vite.

Après un temps qui lui sembla durer quelques secondes il fut légèrement secoué ce qui le réveilla.

-On est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

-Non, répondit Anne, on est à mi-chemin.

Des coupes de champagne leur avait été apportées. Max prit la sienne et émit des petits coups pour avoir l'attention de ses camarades.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, commença-t-il avec un sourire, nous voici à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Justin et je pense qu'il serait temps de révéler à notre otage où nous nous rendons, poursuivit-il.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Il se tourna vers lui qui n'en pouvait plus de tout ce suspens.

-Cher ami, commença Max, l'organisation de ce petit enterrement ne fut pas simple et nous demanda un travail sans relâche, poursuivit-il réjouit de voir que Justin ne cessait de trépigner, alors pour cette soirée de débauche, ta dernière avant de te passer la corde au cou pour l'éternité avec l'homme de ta vie nous t'emmenons cher Justin faire toutes les bêtises du monde dans son temple autrement dit nous voilà partis pour Vegas pour une dernière fois succomber à toutes les tentations ! Termina-t-il avec humour.

Une fois de plus abasourdi Justin les regarda tour à tour.

-Tu veux dire Las Vegas ? LE « Las Vegas » ?

-Las Vegas ouaip !

Ils n'auraient pas pu lui faire plus plaisir, il ne s'y était jamais rendu et était ravi de la surprise qu'ils lui avaient concocté.

-Merci ! Dit-il.

-Je propose un toast, commença Anne -tout le monde leva son verre- au futur marié et à sa défunte vie de célibataire !

Ils trinquèrent et burent le champagne qui leur avait été servis. Certains passagers les regardait avec envie, d'autre avec un petit sourire et d'autre avec une moue légèrement irritée. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient tous réunis et allaient faire de cette nuit un souvenir mémorable.

O0o0o

Deux heures plus tard ils atterrissaient dans la célèbre ville : _**Las Vegas**_. La nuit commençaient à tomber et les lumières de la ville du désert commençaient à s'allumer. Un taxi les attendaient à la sortie. La bande avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails et Justin n'aurait aucun répit et les surprises n'allaient cesser de s'accumuler.

Tel un enfant à noël Justin regardait par la fenêtre _**le Strip**_ la célèbre avenue de Vegas sur laquelle se concentrait de nombreux hôtels, casinos, bars, boites et autres lieux de perdition. Après un temps de trajet en taxi ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'hôtel le plus connu de la ville sans parler de sa renommée mondiale : _**Le**_ _**Bellagio Hotel**_ connu pour son luxe mais aussi son spectacle de jet d'eau devant sa façade. L'hôtel se trouvait en plein milieu et au bord du strip.

Justin était totalement ébahi les yeux grands ouverts en prenant plein la vue.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel il faillit tomber par terre. L'endroit était d'un luxe surdimensionné mais magnifique. La réception était faite de marbre blanc, une grande fontaine trônait au centre de la pièce aux proportions titanesques. Au plafond une verrière qui éclairait l'entrée était parsemée d'ombrelles multicolores. Tout était magnifique dans un esprit baroque, italien. Justin apprécia l'architecture du lieu tournant sur lui même pour l'observer. Son âme artistique ressortait. Béa le tira par la manche vers la réception avec un sourire ils n'allaient pas commencer à se perdre.

-Bienvenue à l'hôtel Bellagio que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda une ravissante hôtesse brune qui ne laissa pas Béa de marbre avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes par sa compagne qui arborait un sourire faussement jaloux.

-Bonsoir nous avons réservé au nom de Maxence Lewis, répondit Max.

-Bien Monsieur Lewis. Vous avez réservé la suite Bellagio ?

-C'est exact.

-Bien j'aurai besoin de votre passeport ainsi qu'un numéro de carte de crédit, dit-elle avec un sourire toujours aussi éclatant.

Max les lui tendit et elle rentra des informations sur son ordinateur.

-Tout est en ordre Monsieur Lewis. Vous êtes donc dans la Bellagio suite qui se trouve au 36ème étage. Avez-vous besoin que l'on vous monte vos bagages ? Dit-elle en lui tendant la carte magnétique de la chambre.

-Non merci. Je voudrais savoir si notre demande à été exécutée pour ce soir ?

-Ah oui je vois cette précision sur votre dossier tout à été fait monsieur selon vos directives tout à été monté dans la suite, termina-t-elle, bon séjour.

-Merci, au-revoir, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Toute la petite troupe le suivit et virent défiler les étages.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la suite la vue leur coupa le souffle. D'une part la Bellagio Suite était la plus grande et la plus luxueuse de l'hôtel mais c'était surtout la suite panoramique qui offrait une vue sur tout Las Vegas époustouflante avec un vis à vis directe sur les fontaines de l'édifice. Ils avaient bataillé pour avoir la suite à cette date mais avaient finalement réussi.

Justin se retourna vers eux les yeux rouges.

-Merci pour tout ça, c'est juste magnifique. Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment.

-Mais de rien, dirent-ils.

-Bien, les enfants on à un programme, commença Max, vous trouverez vos tenues pour ce soir dans le salon je vous les ai choisies. Dans une heure nous avons rendez-vous au Picasso pour dîner. Choisissez vos chambres et rendez-vous ici dans une heure. Ta chambre Justin c'est celle du milieu.

Tout le monde était subjugué par le luxe et la taille de la suite qui était honnêtement titanesque.

Justin entra dans sa chambre et fut une fois de plus tétanisé par la beauté et le luxe qui s'y trouvait. A ce rythme il n'allait pas s'en remettre.

Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette douce sous les pieds. Un lit immense trônait au centre recouvert d'un couvre lit rouge éclatant. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur tout Vegas avec une vue à couper le souffle. Des fauteuils clubs étaient placés dans les coins. Justin déposa son sac sur le grand lit où l'attendait une housse noire qui contenait sa tenue pour la soirée. Une salle de bain était attenante à sa chambre.

La salle de bain était faite de marbre blanc et noir. Une grande douche italienne s'y trouvait ainsi qu'un jacuzzi au centre. Justin prit une douche rapide, il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de s'attarder dans le bain à remous. Cette douche le ramena vers la personne vers laquelle ses pensées convergeaient toujours : Brian.

Il sortit une serviette noire nouée autour de ses reins, les cheveux humides, en broussaille. Dans son sac il prit son portable qu'il avait eu le temps d'attraper au vol avant de se faire enlever par la bande. Il composa le numéro de Brian qui décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

-Bonsoir Sunshine !

-Salut !

-Alors bien arrivé ?

-Oui.

-Où t'ont-ils emmené ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, rétorqua Justin.

-Vegas bien sur, dit-il avec un rire.

-Oui, si tu voyais ça... c'est juste à couper le souffle. Tu adorerais je pense.

-J'en suis sur mon ange.

Des bruits se faisaient derrière Brian et Justin l'entendait mal.

-Mais du coup tu fais quoi ce soir ? Je suis désolé je t'ai laissé tout seul.

-Tu plaisantes ? La bande s'est occupé de mon enterrement mais ça pour le coup je le savais pas.

-Vous êtes où ? Je t'entend assez mal...

-New-York, répondit Brian en haussant la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha.

-Génial !

-Yep, ils m'ont fait tout un programme apparemment.

-Moi aussi. Va falloir que je te laisse Brian on va pas tarder à descendre et je suis pas encore habillé.

-Mmh...j'imagine ça d'ici, répondit-il taquin. Amuse toi bien, ne fais pas ce que je ne ferai pas ce qui se résume à peu de choses, dit-il avec un rire, après tout ce sont nos enterrements de vie de célibataires.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire. _Brian_ toujours le même.

-Passe une bonne soirée. Bonne nuit je t'aime à demain, termina Justin.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sunshine, dit-il d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Justin ferma les yeux quelques instants il lui disait rarement ces trois petits mots qui avaient le don de faire sursauter son coeur. A vrai dire depuis le Babylon c'était la première fois qu'il lui redisait. Son corps explosait de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Il allait passer une super soirée et serait dans deux jours marié à l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il avait presque peine à y croire et alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux le visage souriant de l'homme qu'il croisa dans le miroir voulait tout dire.

Il sortit sa tenue de soirée, décoiffa encore plus ses cheveux ce qui lui donnait un certain charme et mit du parfum. Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le salon où tout le monde l'attendait. Son entrée fit sensation : habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur sa poitrine il était clairement sexy et ses cheveux couleur de blé ainsi que ses yeux outremers accentuaient ce côté mystérieux et envoûtant.

Tous les garçons étaient en costards plus ou moins colorés avec cravates pour certains. Anne portait une splendide robe bleue nuit au tissu fluide avec de hauts talons, les cheveux relevés elle était magnifique.

Louise portait une robe blanche et noire qui accentuait la blondeur de ses cheveux et le vert de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon flou.

Béa portait une tenue plus masculine avec un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche cintrée et un veston ouvert noir bordé de rouge, sa tenue était terminée par de hauts talons carmins et noirs.

Enfin Miranda portait une robe au bustier noir et à la jupe a volant blancs avec des talons hauts. Ses cheveux étaient relevés.

Ils prirent le chemin du restaurant ne manquant pas de ce faire remarquer tant par leur élégance que par leur beauté propre à chacun.

Le restaurant _**Picasso **_était de grande renommée connu pour sa cuisine française gastronomique mais aussi pour sa salle où était entreposé de nombreux tableaux de l'artiste.

-Mesdames, Messieurs bonsoir. A quel nom ?

-Lewis, répondit Max.

-Suivez-moi, dit-il.

Il les conduisit dans un coin légèrement à l'écart du reste de la salle, leur repas n'en serait que plus tranquille. Une table ronde finement décorée les attendaient où ils prirent place.

-Bonsoir. Voici la carte. Souhaiteriez vous un apéritif pour commencer ?

-Une margarita, demanda Justin.

-Une pina colada, demanda Béa.

-Un Dry Martini, demanda Louise.

-Un cuba libre, demanda Anthony.

-Un cosmopolitan, demanda Tony.

-Un daiquiri, demanda Max.

-Un mojito, demanda Aristide.

-Un bloody mary, demanda Anne.

-Un whisky, demanda Steph.

-Une tequila sunrise, demanda Miranda.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, dit le serveur avant de repartir.

Cinq minutes plus tard les apéritifs leurs étaient servis. Max se leva.

-Je porte un toast à notre ami et futur marié Justin. Que la vie et l'homme qui va la partager t'apporte tout le bonheur du monde, dit-il en levant son verre.

Ils trinquèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien dans la joie, les rires et la bonne humeur. A un moment donné Justin réclama leur attention.

-J'aurai une demande à formuler et puisque nous sommes tous réunis ce soir je pense que c'est le bon moment, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils l'écoutèrent avec attention.

-Cette demande s'adresse plus particulièrement à toi Max, dit-il alors que ce dernier le regarda surpris. En fait j'aurai aimé savoir si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin à mon mariage ?

Il y pensait depuis quelques temps. Au fil des mois et de son séjour à New-York il était devenu très ami avec Max. Ils avaient vécu milles choses ensembles et le considérait désormais comme son meilleur ami. Il l'avait choisi aussi car au moment de son arrivée à New-York il avait compris son mal être à quitter Brian et avait su trouver les mots. Le couple Max-Lisa étaient ceux de la bande auxquels il s'était le plus attaché bien qu'il tenait énormément à tous ses amis new-yorkais.

Max le regarda quelques instants sans comprendre, très ému par la demande à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, je sais que je te demande un peu tard, précisa Justin.

-Bien sur que je veux, finit-il par répondre, ça ma touche beaucoup mon pote !

Il se leva, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, ça me touche plus que tu ne le penses, murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Justin lui rendit son étreinte, ravi qu'il est accepté.

-Au témoin, dirent-ils tous en chœur en levant leurs verres, les yeux pétillants, heureux de cette bonne nouvelle.

Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse de mets français succulents et de champagne pour le dessert. Mais la soirée et la nuit ne faisaient que commencer. Max avait prévu tout un programme pour son ami qui l'avait choisi comme témoin et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.


	45. Chapitre 45 : Las Vegas 2ème partie

A la fin du repas un grand sceau à glace fut apporté dans lequel se trouvait des shooter pour chacun des convives agrémenté de tiges plantées dans la glace qui faisait jaillir des étincelles argentées. Chacun prit le sien et se levèrent autour de la table. Ils regardèrent tous et burent d'un coup sec.

Il quittèrent le restaurant vers 22h30 et commencèrent leur déambulation le long du strip.

Ils commencèrent par se rendre dans un bar nommé _Revolution _fait dans un décor totalement psychédélique. Ils n'y restèrent que peu de temps. L'heure était venu d'étrenner les nights clubs de la ville.

Ils commencèrent par une boite gay appelée le Gipsy. Une fois de plus leur arrivée dans la file se fit remarquer. Encore plus lorsque le videur les fit passer devant tout le monde pour les laisser entrer. Max avait prévu son coup et avait prévenu la boite de ce qu'ils venaient fêter ce soir. Il s'était approché du videur pour lui signifier sa requête. Il les laissa passer en adressant un clin d'œil à un Justin surpris.

Le club valait vraiment le détour et devait bien faire dix fois la taille du Babylon. Une grande salle ronde au plafond haut s'ouvrait devant eux. Au centre une estrade également ronde sur laquelle dansait de sexy go-go dancer. Au dessus d'elle se trouvait une boule en forme de diamant suspendue au plafond dans laquelle se trouvait le DJ. La musique hurlait dans les baffles les corps se balançant en rythme. Tout autour de la piste des canapés, des fauteuils en cuir blanc étaient disposées ne demandant qu'a s'y prélasser. Dans le fond une partie surélevée indiquait la partie VIP qui surplombait la salle. Il s'y trouvait également une estrade de taille plus modeste où se balançait les corps des employés de la boite.

L'ensemble de la boite était dans des tons diamant, blancs, argentés, dorés comme si la drag-queen des neiges y avaient explosée donnant une atmosphère mystérieuse, électrisante et terriblement tentante.

Max se dirigeait justement vers la partie VIP, toute la petite troupe le suivit ne manquant pas quelques regards intéressés au passage.

L'ambiance était suffocante, chaude, brûlante, les corps en sueurs au rythmes des basses que dégageaient les lourdes baffles.

A l'entrée du carré VIP Max eu une fois de plus une de ses petites conversations mystérieuses et le jeune homme de l'entrée les fit entrer après avoir vérifier quelque chose sur son carnet. Il les installa dans le carré au centre et prit leur commande. Justin se pencha vers son ami.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui ce passe ? Hurla-t-il près de son oreille pour se faire entendre.

-Tu vas pas tarder à le savoir, répondit avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs verres et effectivement la réponse que Justin attendait se pointa quelques secondes plus tard. Dans la boite le volume de la musique baissa et le DJ prit la parole.

-Bonsoir le Gipsy ! Cria-t-il alors que la foule lui répondait. J'espère que tout le monde va bien ici ce soir !

Demande qui fut reçu par une salve de cris et de sifflets.

-Avant de débuter notre soirée qui se terminera avec les lueurs de l'aube je tiens à vous dire chers amis que nous accueillons ce soir un invité de marque. Est ce que certains d'entre vous connaissent la bande dessinée Rage ? Continua-t-il d'hurler.

En entendant cela Justin se retourna vers Max pour être sur d'avoir bien compris. Celui lui rendit un sourire des plus évocateurs.

La question du maître de soirée fut accueillie de manière positive. Justin fut surpris d'apprendre que sa BD était connu si loin de Pittsburgh. Son séjour à L.A avait du y être pour être quelque chose.

-Eh bien sachez chers amis que le co-créateur et dessinateur de ce petit bijou ultra bandant est parmi nous ce soir, si ce Monsieur Justin Taylor veut bien se donner la peine de se lever, poursuivit-il en indiquant le carré VIP.

Abasourdi Justin s'exécuta et fut accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflets. Ses amis autour de lui se levèrent et firent de même. Bien que touché il était aussi un peu gêné il fallait bien l'admettre et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

-En plus de nous gratifier de sa présence ce jeune homme sexy que vous voyez fête ce soir son enterrement de vie de garçon et à la demande de ses amis nous lui avons réservé une petite surprise.

Justin était de plus en plus mal à l'aise il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être le centre de l'attention. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

-James si tu veux bien me le ramener, continua le DJ du haut de son diamant.

Un jeune homme brun, qui ne manquait pas de charme remarqua Justin, lui fit signe de lui suivre. Derrière lui ses amis ricanaient assurément ravis de leur coup. Justin traversa la foule et fut emmené sur la plate forme centrale sur lequel un grand siège rouge à oreillettes l'attendait.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça... pensa-t-il. _

James le fit asseoir et redescendit. Les lumières baissèrent pour se focaliser sur l'estrade centrale dans une lumière tamisée. Justin qui commençait un peu à se détendre sourit amusé attendant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

-Justin ce soir pour toi et pour enterrer ta vie de célibataire nous t'offrons Rage en personne, termina le DJ alors que les premières notes de _**I'm a man**_ des _**Black Strobe **_s'enclenchaient.

De longs pans de tissus rouges descendaient du plafond dans lequel se trouvait rien de moins qu'un strip-teaseur habillé d'un costard noir à cravate noire et chemise blanche portant un masque également noir sur les yeux. Sa descente fut accueillie par des sifflets. Il exécuta quelques figures dans les airs avant de descendre sur la plate forme face à Justin. Ce dernier adressa un regard à sa table d'amis qui n'en pouvaient plus tellement ils rigolaient.

-Tu prends des photos ? Demanda Max en s'approchant de Béa.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça on va immortaliser ça tu peux me croire, répondit-elle hilare.

Toute la bande se dirigea vers l'estrade centrale jouant des coudes pour se retrouver à sa base.

Sur le podium, sur les notes de la très sensuelle et abrupte chanson des Black Strobe l'homme commençait son show. De haute stature, athlétique mais sans l'être trop pour autant il avait des cheveux brun courts et des yeux étrangement azurs teintés de vert surplombés de cils infinis. La bouche pulpeuse, le visage ovale, il était très souriant. Il avait beaucoup de charme tout en gardant une certaine sauvagerie dans l'allure.

Il commença par le costume suivit de la chemise et du pantalon sous lesquels se trouvait l'exact réplique du costume du super héros. A cette vision Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était un très bon danseur et le jeune blond le regardait se déhancher à la fois amusé et hypnotisé par l'effet qu'il produisait.

Il continua sensuellement l'effeuillage terminant en boxer noir avec sa cravate autour du cou. Il la dénoua sur les dernières notes et vint la mettre autour de la nuque de Justin en l'attirant à lui. Il termina son show en lui administrant un baiser royal en le tenant toujours par la cravate auquel Justin répondit avec amusement bien qu'il dut reconnaître qu'il savait y faire.

Le baiser fut accueilli avec des sifflets, des ''ouh'' et des ''ah'' surexcités de la foule. Ses amis quand à eux n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Justin finit par descendre de l'estrade sous une nouvelle ovation et les félicitations du DJ.

La musique reprit de plus belle et la troupe se mit à danser en rythme alternant danses et verres. Justin les remercierait plus tard pour cette surprise qui l'avait beaucoup amusé mais qui lui avait fait aussi très plaisir.

Après leur escapade au Gipsy ils se rendirent au The Act un night club qui faisait penser au Moulin Rouge des années 50 à Paris.

A nouveau Justin eut le droit à un show en son honneur. Trois danseuses se tenaient dans des cerceaux pendus au plafond lui offrirent une performance circassienne tout en beauté et majesté sur une musique cristalline.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au The Bank une boite totalement chromé dans les tons noirs et gris où il eut droit à une nouvelle surprise en son honneur. Un groupe de danseurs lui offrit une danse des plus énigmatiques. Mélange de danses tribales et de hip-hop terriblement sensuel mais aussi abrupt.

C'est le Tao qui fut le suivant où un groupe de quatre hommes lui offrirent un nouveau strip dans un style plus loufoque typiquement Emmett. Cette surprise là le fit bien rire.

Ils avaient traversé ces quatre boites de 23h à 3h du matin et la nuit n'était pas encore terminée. Il la terminèrent dans un club appelé le Moon où il eut droit à sa dernière surprise. Dans une ambiance robotique proche de l'univers Daft Punk sous un plafond caisonné à tons jaunes électriques un groupe de quatre garçons fit son apparition habillés de métal, peinturlurés de jaune avec des lèvres d'argent, ils semblaient presque venir d'une autre planète.

Ils donnèrent un spectacle ultra sensuel, masculin, sauvage, viril, puissant.

A la fin Justin se retrouva avec un masque de super héros, une cravate noire, un boa à plumes rose souvenir du Tao, des bracelets en argent et des marques de rouge à lèvres sur les joues suite au passage au The Act. Au The Bank il était reparti avec un foulard noir en soie et le Moon lui avait laissé des lunettes métallisées d'un autre monde et des traces de maquillage argentée sur les lèvres.

Ils dansèrent au Moon les vibrations se répandant dans leurs corps ondulants au rythme de la musique et de la puissance des basses. Le groupe qui avait offert le show à Justin dansa avec eux une partie de la nuit. La sueur coulait le long de leur vêtement mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère se lâchant totalement évacuant tout, déversant toute leur énergie dans la musique qui les entouraient.

Ils finirent la nuit à 9h du matin avant de rentrer cahin-caha au Bellagio.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Réveils difficiles

Lorsque Justin ouvrit un œil puis l'autre la chambre autour de lui se mit à tanguer.

-Oh la vache...maugréa-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses tempes prêtent à exploser.

Il referma ses yeux devant la forte luminosité de la pièce. Il tâtonna vers la table de la nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes de soleil qu'il chaussa. Il rouvrit les yeux et parvint à se redresser alors qu'autour de lui tout se mettait à tournoyer. Il retint un haut le cœur.

Dans la chambre régnait un capharnaüm magistral. Tout était pour ainsi dire sans dessus dessous.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Grogna-t-il se tenant toujours la tête dans les mains.

Il sentit remuer près de lui et se retourna. Un homme dormait sur le ventre visiblement sans ses vêtements le visage tourné que Justin ne voyait pas.

-Mais t'es qui toi ?! Marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva se raccrochant au siège renversé devant lui alors que la pièce tanguait à nouveau. Sa tête lui tambourinait sans parler de son ventre qui s'avérait être une machine à laver. Il avait la bouche sèche et pâteuse. Il retrouva tant bien que mal son boxer, son survêtement et un Marcel noir qu'il enfila avec difficulté.

Il sortit de la chambre en se tenant aux murs et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà tous les autres. Miranda, Stéphane, Anthony, Tony et Louise souriants mangeaient autour de la table et semblaient aller mieux que lui ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Max dont la tête reposait sur ses bras, Béa était affalée sur sa chaise la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte et les mains sur son ventre quand à Anne elle était vautré sur son ami Aristide les yeux fermés qui, lui, semblait complètement défoncé les yeux comme deux soucoupes.

-Voilà le futur marié, dit Miranda en le voyant arriver.

-Le futur marié va gerber... C'est qui ce type dans mon pieux ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

-Tu te rappelles pas ? Demanda Tony avec un large sourire.

-Euh... fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils faisaient parti des danseurs au Moon il à passé la fin de la nuit avec nous et tu l'as ramené au Bellagio.

-...

-Et..

-Et quoi ?

-Tu te l'es fait, répondit Tony en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa mine.

-C'est pas vrai...marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête sur la table. Pitié dis moi que j'ai pas fait d'autres conneries...

-Eh bien c'est à dire que...

Justin releva la tête brusquement soudain très pâle pris de panique.

-oh non...murmura-t-il.

-Non je déconne, répliqua Tony dans un éclat de rire, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'était mouvementé avec ton ami.

Devant la mine déconfite de Justin il explosa de rire.

-Seigneur...j'ai trop mal à la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'un train m'est passé dessus, marmonna-t-il.

-Avec tout ce que tu t'es mis dans le cornet c'est pas étonnant, répliqua Steph ironique.

-La cuite d'enfer... Pourquoi je suis dans le brouillard comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai pleins de trous noirs ?

-Tu te rappelles de rien ? S'inquiéta Anthony.

-Je sais pas trop, fit-il en se redressant avec difficulté.

-Il est pas le seul, commença Max qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, Anne, Béa, Aristide et moi on est dans le même état on à du prendre un truc ça devrait se dissiper dans quelques heures, grommela-t-il.

-Vous verriez vos têtes ! Explosa Miranda.

-Un croissant ? Demanda Louise en direction de Justin.

-Parle pas de manger, supplia-t-il avec une moue douloureuse en se tenant le ventre à deux mains.

Ce qui reflua le rire des autres.

-Bon les enfants faut pas traîner on part dans 45 minutes pour l'aéroport, indiqua Miranda.

Ils rangèrent et se remirent un peu comme ils purent. 45 minutes plus tard ils prenaient l'avion et rentraient à Pittsburgh. Dans l'appareil les cinq mal en point tombèrent dans un sommeil quasi comateux.

Justin était très heureux de son enterrement à Vegas même s'il ne se rappelait pas encore de tout. Cela reviendrait. Le plus important était qu'il se mariait le lendemain et il n'avait désormais qu'une hâte retrouver son amant malgré son état proche de la mort.


	47. Chapitre 47 : Johann Kinney

De son côté Brian avait lui aussi passé une soirée d'enfer.

La bande l'avait tout d'abord surpris en l'emmenant à New-York pour fêter son enterrement de vie de célibataire. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre comme au bon vieux temps. Depuis ses 6 dernières années leurs vies avaient tellement changées qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment eu l'occasion de se retrouver juste la bande.

Sachant que le légendaire Brian Kinney allait se marier ce qui aurait mérité une page dans le guiness des records ils leur fallait fêter ça et vivre une dernière aventure tous les quatre comme dans leurs premières années après le lycée. En enterrant la vie de garçon de Brian c'était un peu une page de l'existence de leur groupe qu'ils tournaient avant de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Et puis comme n'avait cesser de le dire Emmett : _« Un enterrement de vie de garçon ça se fête avec les_ _potes_ _et pas avec le futur mari ! »_. Réplique qui avait bien fait rire le jeune irlandais même s'il était très heureux de se retrouver avec ses trois meilleurs amis, sa famille.

O0o0o

Le lendemain après être revenu de New-York Brian était passé à Kinnetic régler les dossiers les plus urgents avant le week-end du mariage.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le loft une paire de baskets avaient été jetées dans l'entrée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire il reconnaissait bien là le caractère bordélique de Sunshine. Mais l'appartement était étrangement calme.

-Justin t'es rentré ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Justin ? Insista-t-il avant de voir une forme allongée dans la salle de bain.

Il se précipita pour le voir couché sur le dos, par terre, un bras replié sur le visage, une serviette nouée autour des reins, les cheveux trempés.

-Justin ?

-Mmmh...grommela-t-il enfin.

-Merde tu m'as fait flipper ! Dit-il en s'adossant au mur, on peut savoir ce que tu fais étalé sur le carrelage ?

Le visage de Justin se contracta. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre et fit un aller simple en direction de la cuvette des toilettes.

-Je vois, constata Brian en se redressant.

Il prit un gant l'humidifia et se rapprocha de Justin.

-Seigneur... maugréa ce dernier, Brian la prochaine fois que je prend une cuite punis moi, termina-t-il avant de se redresser comme il le put.

-Que voilà une demande bien alléchante, répondit-il avec un rire.

Justin enfila son bas de survêtement et un vieux t-shirt. Il se dirigea vers le lit et se coucha la tête dans un étau. Brian s'assit au bord du lit et lui passa le linge sur le front. Ses mains fraîches calmèrent un peu la migraine carabinée de Justin. Son front se détendit et son froncement de sourcils disparut. Brian se rendit dans la cuisine, servit un verre d'eau et y fit fondre un cachet qu'il porta à la chambre. Le jeune homme le but d'un trait.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Barbouillé, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-T'es rentré depuis quand ?

-Trois, quatre heure je pense...

-Et depuis tout ce temps t'es sur le carrelage de la salle de bain ?

Justin acquiesça. Brian ne put réprimer un rire. Il quitta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa veste et vint s'allonger près de lui. Justin se retourna.

-Comment c'était New-York ?

-Nuit d'enfer mais le réveil à été plus agréable.

Justin eut un petit rire suivi d'une petite grimace de douleur face à son mal de tête.

-Viens là, fit Brian en ouvrant ses bras.

Justin se lova contre son torse se calant sur la respiration de son amant. Il sentait ses mains aller et venir sur son dos ce qui le détendait.

-Brian ?

-Mmh... ?

-A Las Vegas y s'est passé un truc, commença-t-il pas très à l'aise mais il voulait être honnête.

-Quoi ? Tu as picolé toute la nuit ? Ça je pense que j'ai compris, dit-il avec ironie.

-Non, en fait j'ai couché avec un mec. Mais j'étais défoncé, j'avais bu, je m'en souviens même plus, dit-il très vite comme pour se justifier.

Brian releva son menton vers lui.

-Mon ange je vais pas te faire une scène parce que t'as profité de ton enterrement de vie de garçon. Je te l'ai dit : _« Surtout ne fais pas ce que je ne ferai pas ce qui se résume à peu de choses » _ok ? Arrête de t'angoisser pour rien. Mais je veux tous les détails, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais je...

-Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, maintenant tu te reposes il faut qu'on soit en forme pour demain.

Justin se nicha dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée suivit de près par Brian le nez dans ses cheveux.

O0o0o

Des coups donnés sur la porte d'entrée réveillèrent Brian.

-C'est pas vrai, râla-t-il.

Justin dormait toujours au creux de son épaule. Il se dégagea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se leva et traversa l'appartement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il eut le déplaisir de voir sa mère se trouver de l'autre côté. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il légèrement agressif.

-Quel accueil, répondit Johann Kinney avant de tendre leur faire-part de mariage, j'espère que c'est une plaisanterie ?

-Ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'on a envoyé les invitations et t'attend la veille du mariage pour venir m'en parler ?

-C'est une aberration ! dit-elle en élevant la voix.

-C'est Emmett qui à envoyé les enveloppes ça aurait été moi je n'aurai même pas songé à t'en faire parvenir une ! Cracha-t-il sentant la colère monter.

-C'est contre la volonté du seigneur !

Les éclats de voix avait réveillé Justin. Il écoutait la conversation interdit. Ils n'avaient décidément pas de chance avec leurs familles respectives. La dialogue était tendu et les répercussions allaient êtres difficiles.

-Tu es venue pour quoi au juste ? Me sortir tes habituelles diatribes sur ton Dieu ? Me dire que ton très cher fils ira en enfer ? Ou juste me faire chier ?!

La main de Johann s'abattit sur la joue de son fils à la suite de sa réponse. Brian garda le visage baissé quelques secondes alors qu'une marque rouge commençait à naître sur sa pommette. Il serra les dents et releva le menton les yeux brillants d'une haine qu'il ne dissimulait plus.

-Oui Brian, tu iras en enfer ! Ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Lâcha-t-elle glaciale.

-Qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre avec qui je me marie ou avec qui je baise ?! T'as toujours pensé qu'à ta gueule ! T'en à jamais rien eu à foutre de moi ou de Claire et maintenant tu viens me servir tes grands discours sur ton Dieu ?! Me fait pas rire !

Cela faisait des années qu'il gardait tout ça pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui à la veille de se marier il se sentait mieux, il avait meilleur confiance en lui pour sortir enfin tout ce qu'il ruminait depuis plus de vingt ans.

Sa mère le regarda, outrée, les lèvres pincées.

-Vas-t-en, termina-t-il froid, dur.

-Dieu ai pitié de ton âme, répondit-elle.

En guise de réponse il referma violemment la porte sans répondre. Il entendit le monte charge descendre il en avait terminé avec cette femme. Les bras tendus, les mains à plat sur le bar il ferma les yeux quelques instants essayant de calmer sa colère.

Il releva la tête et alla s'asseoir au bout du lit. Justin n'avait bougé écoutant interdit les dernières paroles qu'ils s'étaient jetées.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Brian de dos les épaules voûtées la tête basse. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire ce n'était jamais simple d'être qui on était, de l'assumer, de le vivre pleinement et Justin était bien placé pour le savoir. Une mère, un père restaient une mère et un père et il était bien difficile de leur faire face.

Il se redressa et parcourra la distance qui les séparait. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, sa joue contre son dos. Brian sursauta en sentant les mains sur son torse. Il ne lui restait plus que lui. Sans savoir pourquoi un voile passa devant ses yeux et sa vue se brouilla. Avant de pouvoir comprendre il sentit une goutte tomber sur le revers de sa main. Justin resserra son étreinte.

_Tellement pathétique... _mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et pour une fois il ne pouvait garder le contrôle. Il laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Justin se leva et s'accroupit face à lui. Il releva son menton et le regarda sa main caressant sa joue. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Il s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes lui signifiant son amour mais aussi qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Ils se recouchèrent. Justin le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux attendant le retour du calme mais aussi qu'il s'endorme. Que l'enfance était bien difficile à perdre...


	48. Chapitre 48 : Grand Jour

**2ème PARTIE : BRITIN**

Justin ouvrit les yeux. Le réveil indiquait 10h du matin.

Une journée comme les autres sauf qu'aujourd'hui il se mariait. Il tourna la tête vers Brian qui dormait encore, un bras sous l'oreiller. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire.

En pensant à la journée qui allait avoir lieu il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'excitation grandissait en lui. Il se leva ne pouvant rester en place. Il alla prendre une douche qui acheva de le réveiller. Une serviette nouée autour des reins il se rasa devant la glace sans cesser de sourire. Par miracle son mal de tête avait disparu ne restant qu'une petite fatigue latente. Quand à son estomac il était de nouveau d'attaque réclamant son énergie alimentaire.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant Brian dormir encore un peu. Avec les événements de la veille il avait besoin de se reposer. Il n'était encore que dix heures.

Il remplit la machine à café et enclencha le bouton. Il sortit du pain qu'il fit griller. Accoudé au bar il mangea de bon cœur ses tartines sans se départir de son excitation. Il se servit un mug de café et huma avec délectation le brûlant breuvage. Dans 10h il serait marié à cet homme qui dormait encore : son oxygène, sa vie, sa survie, tout.

Que de chemin parcouru depuis cette rencontre sous un lampadaire de Pittsburgh par une sombre nuit d'été. A l'époque il avait 17 ans et aujourd'hui il en avait 24.

Il se rappellerait toute sa vie de cette nuit-là où il avait rencontré son compagnon mais aussi où il avait vu pour la première fois Gus qui venait de naître et à qui il avait donné son prénom. Justin sourit à cette pensée. L'année qui avait suivi leur rencontre avait été riche en émotions mais aussi en larmes mais à choisir s'il devait changer quelque chose il n'en ferait rien.

Leur première année c'était cependant terminée par un événement tragique auquel il lui était encore douloureux de penser peut-être parce que toute sa mémoire n'était jamais totalement revenue. Il serra inconsciemment sa main droite qui souffrirait éternellement. Et puis il y avait eu la guérison où Brian n'avait jamais été aussi présent, attentif. Puis Ethan était entré dans la place mais quelque part s'il n'avait pas été là ils ne seraient peut-être jamais autant rapproché comme ils l'avaient fait par la suite. A cette pensée son doigt passa subrepticement sur son poignet droit où une fine cicatrice blanche se trouvait presque invisible mais pourtant bien là.

Et puis il y avait eu Rage, Hollywood, la Pink Posse, le cancer, la course du critérium, l'explosion au Babylon, son départ à New-York mais quoi qu'il est pu se produire ils avaient toujours su se retrouver et aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré auprès de Brian se concrétisait. Son cœur n'avait jamais autant été gonflé d'amour qu'en cet instant.

Il posa sa tasse et se dirigea vers la chambre. Brian avait bougé dans son sommeil et était à présent sur le dos la couette au bas des reins. Il s'assit au bord du lit et le regarda dormir la respiration lente et régulière son dos se soulevant légèrement. Il passa délicatement sa main sur son dos, le long de sa colonne et replaça une mèche brune qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Il poussa un léger soupir.

Il fut arraché de sa contemplation par le téléphone qui se mit à sonner.

-Allô ? Salut Ben !...très bien et toi ? … comment va Mickael ? … Brian aussi... Ah oui ? Je sais pas Emmett nous à rien dit... ah oui d'accord... oui c'est bon... d'accord... ça marche à tout à l'heure... oui toi aussi... salut...

Il raccrocha et retourna auprès de Brian. Il s'attela à le réveiller. Il posa ses lèvres au bas de son dos qu'il fit remonter tendrement jusque dans sa nuque. Brian frémit sous le contact de sa bouche et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Bonjour, murmura Justin dans son cou.

Brian se retourna et fit face à un Justin plus que souriant. Il méritait bien son surnom.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Sunshine.

Brian hocha la tête.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien pourquoi ?

-Je me disais qu'avec ce qui c'était passé hier soir...

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, répondit Brian en se braquant.

Il se redressa et s'assit dans le lit. Justin s'assit près de lui et commença à le masser comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-On va pas commencer la journée par s'engueuler, dit-il.

-Et on va pas commencer la journée non plus en parlant de ça, répondit Brian.

-Ok, excuse moi, répliqua Justin en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et le sentit peu à peu se détendre, il serait temps plus tard de parler de Johann.

Une heure plus tard Mickael et Ben venaient les chercher et il partaient tous les quatre vers le lieu du mariage encore inconnu pour Brian et Justin. Dans la voiture Justin la tête sur les genoux de Brian finit par s'endormir. Le sommeil le gagna lui aussi appuyé contre la portière un bras autour du jeune homme.

O0o0o

Du côté d'Emmett c'était l'effervescence. Il était arrivée dans la matinée pour s'occuper des derniers préparatifs du mariage.

Il devait finir de dresser les tables, s'occuper de la partie extérieure et avait faillit s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'il avait su que traiteur était en retard et le gâteau de mariage toujours pas arrivé. Mais comme il disait toujours : _« Que serait un mariage sans quelques pépins ! »_.

La chambre de Brian et Justin était prête ainsi que leurs tenues qui les attendaient dans les pièces attenantes à la salle de réception. Debbie avait tenu à être présente pour l'aider ce qu'il avait accepté avec soulagement. Le mariage compterait plus de 150 invités et il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard. L'aide de Debbie ne fut pas de trop.

La fin d'après-midi pointait son nez lorsque les premières voitures arrivèrent avec les témoins et les proches. Emmett se dirigea vers le perron pour les accueillir.


	49. Chapitre 49 : Mount Vernon Hotel

Lorsque Justin sortit de la voiture il se demandait s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'endroit. Mais la mine réjouie et souriante d'Emmett à l'entrée signifiait que visiblement non.

Ils étaient sur une allée gravillonnée qui tournait autour d'un parterre circulaire de fleurs. Face à eux une grande bâtisse de style coloniale blanche. Deux bâtiments étaient adjacents de chaque côté de la bâtisse centrale.

De hautes colonnes blanches faisaient le tour de l'édifice principal, il y avait un étage avec un balcon qui en faisait le tour. Les murs était couverts de bois blanc faisant penser aux maisons de bord de mer. Des volets verts et un toit en tuiles rouges venaient compléter l'ensemble. C'était un site tout simplement splendide et Justin tout comme Brian d'ailleurs en restèrent bouche-bée.

L'entrée était faite de deux grandes portes en bois clair surmontée d'une avancée faite en pierre blanche et bois.

-Messieurs, Bienvenue à Mount Vernon en Virginie, leur dit Emmett en guise d'accueil avec un large sourire.

-Emmett, qu'est ce que c'est que ce palais ? Bégaya Justin subjugué par la beauté du lieu.

-Le lieu où vous allez vous marier, répondit-il satisfait de la réaction du jeune homme.

-Là je dois avouer que t'as fait fort, répliqua Brian.

-Merci, répondit-il avec une mine rayonnante.

Il ne le montrait pas mais jubilait de l'effet produit par sa trouvaille. Réserver le lieu pour le week-end avait été une sacré paire de manches mais il avait réussi après moult batailles. On ne résiste pas à Emmett Honeycut.

Lindsay sortit de la voiture suivie de près par Mélanie qui ne put réprimer un sifflement.

-Waouh...dit-elle.

Étaient arrivés Mickael et Ben, Brian et Justin, Mélanie et Lindsay avec les enfants, Jennyfer-Tucker et Mollie, Daphnée et son nouveau petit ami Arthur, Ted et Blake, Max et Lisa. Les autres invités n'arriveraient que plus tard.

En voyant Max et Lisa Justin alla à leur rencontre et les étreignit.

-Je suis content que vous soyez là.

-Nous aussi, répondirent-ils avec un grand sourire.

-Surtout lorsque j'ai su que Max serait ton témoin, précisa Lisa.

-Comment vas tu ? Tu n'es plus malade ? Lui demanda Justin.

-Non ça va mieux, répondit-elle en échangeant un regard complice avec Max qui n'échappa pas à Justin -ces deux là cachaient quelque chose- , je suis désolée de pas avoir été là à Vegas.

-C'est pas grave l'important c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui.

-Bon alors tu me présentes le fiancé, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Bien sur, suis moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

-Brian j'aimerai te présenter Max et Lisa, dit-il.

-Enchanté, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Lisa dut bien le reconnaître la beauté de Justin n'avait rien à envier à celle de son compagnon qui dégageait quelque chose de vraiment énigmatique.

-Justin !

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en reconnaissant la voix de Debbie.

-Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle de son habituelle voix tonitruante en le serrant contre son cœur.

-Bonjour Debbie, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Alors qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant le lieu.

-Ce que j'en pense...demanda-t-il avec un large sourire qui fit rire Debbie.

-Si tu savais ce que je suis heureuse et fière de vous deux, dit-elle.

Il lui sourit à nouveau.

En cette fin d'après-midi la chaleur était présente avec un soleil au beau fixe. Une magnifique fin de journée et l'air embaumait les fleurs, l'eau et l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

-Bien les enfants on à un programme chargé mais il nous reste un peu de temps pour faire un tour du propriétaire.

Les bâtiments adjacents à la maison principale serviraient de chambres pour les invités celles de la bâtisse principale étant réservées pour les plus proches dont la chambre des futurs jeunes mariés.

Le domaine possédait plus de 100 hectares de parc et possédait un lac relié au fleuve du Potomac en contrebas des bâtiments. Derrière la maison après la grande terrasse s'étendait une pente douce de pelouse qui descendait au lac. Des saules pleureurs se trouvaient un peu partout. Un cadre bien agréable et quelque peu féerique.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison principale l'ensemble était meublé dans un style Louis XVI splendide de couleurs claires, acajous. Une double porte en face de l'entrée menait aux deux salles de réception interdites aux deux mariés jusqu'au moment de la cérémonie. Un grand escalier en bois sur la droite menait à l'étage. Un grand lustre pendait au plafond.

Le cadre était tout simplement idyllique et Justin s'étonnait encore qu'Emmett ait pu trouver une merveille pareille.

-Bien alors pour vous changer vous pouvez aller dans vos chambres à l'étage. Vous pourrez vous y rafraîchir et vous installez tranquillement vos noms ont été mis sur les portes. Quand à vous deux, fit Emmett en indiquant Brian et Justin, vous me suivez.

Ils prirent un couloir qui longeait les salles de réception.

-Brian tu es là et toi Justin là, vous pouvez vous y changer tranquillement. Il y a une salle de bain dans chaque pièce si vous voulez prendre une douche. Vos tenues s'y trouvent déjà. Voilà je crois que tout est dit. Vous avez les alliances ?

-On les à confiées à Mél et Lindsay, précisa Brian.

-Ok bon je vais vous laisser vous préparer. Je repasserai plus tard. Et on ne triche pas, dit-il en s'éloignant avec un clin d'oeil.

Passé l'excitation de la matinée Justin commença à sentir le stress monter. Cette fois il y était vraiment. Il se tourna vers Brian qui se donnait constance mais qui n'avait pas l'air d'en mener plus large.

Il s'approcha et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il caressa sa joue et le regarda avec intensité. Brian le prit par la nuque et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baisé passionné, fougueux. Sa langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne, se cherchant, se taquinant. Justin glissa son bras autour de sa taille se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils finirent par se détacher essayant de calmer les battements fous de leurs cœurs. Brian posa son front contre le sien les yeux fermés. Il se détacha et le regarda avec des yeux rieurs. Justin lui décrocha son plus beau sourire.

-A tout à l'heure mon ange, je serai le beau mec au bout de l'allée, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Très convaincant, répondit Justin dans un petit rire.

Ils se séparèrent et entrèrent dans leurs pièces respectives. Des housses noires suspendues aux armoires à glaces les attendaient.

Justin entra et jeta son sac sur la canapé qui se trouvait là. Il avait le rythme cardiaque à son paroxysme. Il enleva ses vêtements et prit la direction de la salle de bain histoire de se détendre un peu. De son côté Brian s'allongea sur le canapé et alluma une cigarette un bras sous la tête.


	50. Chapitre 50 : Tenues de soirée

A l'étage les invités commençaient à se préparer.

Dans la chambre de Lisa et Max ils commençaient à s'habiller.

Lisa dont les cheveux avaient repoussés les coiffa en chignon haut laissant quelques mèches tomber autour de son visage. Elle mit une robe blanche bustier avec une jupe mousseline vaporeuse qui descendait aux genoux. Une dentelle fine noire parcourait la robe de haut en bas sur le côté gauche se terminant en une bretelle. Elle se maquilla légèrement rehaussant le brun de ses yeux. Elle mit des talons hauts noirs satinés. Elle portait un ras du cou brillant, avec des pendants d'oreilles et des bracelets assortis. Elle mit la boutonnière prévu pour les femmes qui était une idée d'Emmett.

Les hommes porteraient une boutonnière sur leur veste constituée d'une rose blanche et les femmes porteraient une boutonnière à leur poignet constituée d'une rose blanche liserée de rouge et d'un bracelet en argent entrelacé.

De son côté Max portait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire simple et fine. Il fixa sa boutonnière et attacha ses cheveux en petit chignon bas.

Lisa finissait sa coiffure en y ajoutant des épingles lorsque Max s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou où une légère odeur sucrée régnait.

-Merci, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, tu es très beau aussi, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Ça va aller ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-Bien sur, répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Dans la chambre de Mélanie et Lindsay tout le monde se préparait également.

Elles avaient d'abord habillé les enfants. Gus portait un petit pantalon bleu marine et une chemise blanche. Il portait par dessus un pull à mailles sans manches bleu marine. Mélanie lui avait fait une petite houppette au gel à la manière de Tintin. Jenny-Rebecca portait quand à elle une ravissante petite robe rose et blanche avec de petites chaussures en cuir blanches lacées. Elle portait dans les cheveux un nœud rose de même couleur que sa robe.

Mélanie portait une robe noire arrivant aux genoux pailletée à fines bretelles. Sa tenue était complétée par des escarpins noirs à lanières qui remontaient sur ses chevilles et des boucles d'oreilles longues argentées. Elle laissa sa gorge nue. Elle mit la boutonnière à son poignet.

Lindsay portait quand à elle une longue robe rouge qui trainait échancrée dans le dos à col rond. Elle mit un collier long à pierres plates blanches et des perles à ses oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon flou. Elle portait des talons hauts noirs.

Dans la chambre de Jennyfer, Tucker et Mollie les préparatifs allaient également bon train.

Jennyfer était habillée d'un tailleur blanc nacré, les cheveux lâchés et des talons dans les mêmes coloris. Elle portait des perles aux oreilles ainsi qu'un ras du cou également en perles. Tucker portait un smoking noir en lin et une chemise anthracite légèrement ouverte. Ils mirent leurs boutonnières.

Lorsque Mollie sortit de la salle de bain sa mère ne put s'empêcher de porter ses mains à sa bouche. Elle trouva sa fille ravissante. Mollie portait une robe courte bustier rose pâle et blanche. Le bustier serré soulignait sa taille. Une large jupe en tulle légère arrivait aux genoux. Une ceinture plate et large de la même couleur que la robe séparait le bustier de la jupe. Une rose noire en tissu placé sur un côté finissait le vêtement. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon banane laissait échapper quelques mèches. La tenue était complétée par des talons hauts en velours rose pâles. Un sautoir et des boucles d'oreilles en argent terminait l'ensemble.

-Tu es ravissante ma chérie.

-Merci, toi aussi maman, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Dans la chambre de Daphnée et d'Arthur on enfilait également ses plus beaux atours.

Daphnée portait une robe courte bleue nuit de taffetas avec des bretelles larges au niveau des épaules. La robe moulante soulignait sa taille et portait des talons hauts dans les mêmes couleurs. Elle releva ses cheveux en chignons haut serré. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de gouttes bleues nuit et un collier de la même couleur. Arthur portait quand à lui un smoking noir, une chemise noire et une cravate blanche.

Du côté des couples de garçons Mickael portait un smoking noir avec une chemise violette foncée légèrement ouverte. Ben portait un smoking noir, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir. Ted portait un smoking noir, une chemise marron foncée chinée ainsi qu'une cravate grise chinée. Quand à Blake il portait un smoking noir avec une chemise bleue marine légèrement ouverte.

Ils mirent tous leurs boutonnières.

Dans les deux pièces du rez-de-chaussé Brian et Justin commençaient également à se préparer malgré le stress qui les tenaillaient.

Brian portait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche, un gilet gris chiné et une cravate de même ton. De son côté Justin était vêtu d'un smoking noir, d'un gilet noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate également blanche.

Justin se battait d'ailleurs depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes avec sa cravate. C'est à ce moment que sa mère entra.

-Mon chéri tu es magnifique !

-Au secours tu peux m'aider avec ma cravate ?

-Bien sur mon grand, fit-elle en s'approchant. Comment tu te sens ?

-Nerveux, répondit-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

Au même moment Mickael entrait chez Brian.

-Eh bien dis moi...

-Quoi ? Y'a un truc qui va pas ? Demanda Brian en se tournant vers lui.

-Non c'est juste parfait, répondit ce dernier. Si je te connaissait pas comme je te connais je dirais que t'as la trouille, fit-il en s'approchant.

-N'importe quoi ! Répondit Brian en tripotant son nœud de cravate devant la glace.

-Okay, fit-il en le prenant par le bras et en le faisant s'asseoir sur le divan, on se détend et on respire, continua-t-il en lui attachant sa boutonnière sur le revers de sa veste. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-C'est malin de dire ça, répliqua Brian, y serait content Ben si y t'entendait.

-Ça va je plaisante, répondit Mickael en rigolant avant de l'embrasser légèrement comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis des années.

-Arrête avec ça, signala Brian en se dégageant.

-Quoi ? Demanda innocemment Mickael.

-On est plus des gamins arrête c'est tout, je vais me marier je te signale.

-Ça va c'est pas comme si je t'avais violé, répliqua ce dernier ironique.

-Je te demande d'arrêter c'est tout.

Sa dernière réponse jeta un léger froid dans la pièce entre les deux hommes. Brian s'approcha de lui le voyant vexé et le prit dans ses bras.

-T'es toujours mon meilleur pote, le rassura-t-il.

Mickael ne répondit rien.

-Les garçons ? Il va être temps, indiqua Emmett en passant la tête par la porte.

Puis il passa dans la pièce où se trouvait Justin.

-Tu es très beau Chéri, constata-t-il en entrant, il va être l'heure. Suis Jennyfer je l'ai briefé, elle sait où il faut aller ok ?

Justin hocha la tête sans parler, il était tendu comme un arc. Emmett ressortit. Jennyfer offrit son bras à son fils et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Justin se tourna vers elle un peu pâle. Elle l'encouragea du regard et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant d'effacer la trace de rouge à lèvre.

Justin resserra sa main sur le bras de sa mère et prit une grande inspiration. Ils avancèrent et entrèrent dans la lumière.


	51. Chapitre 51 : Cérémonie

Ils entrèrent sur les premières notes d'_**Only Time d'Enya**_. Justin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça, ça venait d'Emmett qui savait que Justin adorait ce morceau.

Toute l'assemblée se leva à leur entrée. Des chaises blanches avaient été positionnées face à de grandes baies vitrées qui donnait sur le parc où la nuit commençait à tomber. Au bout le pasteur les attendaient entouré de Brian et de leurs témoins respectifs.

Justin et Jennyfer avançaient lentement au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui étaient venues assister à leur union. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas Justin sentait l'angoisse le tenailler et lui vriller l'estomac.

Et puis c'est là qu'il le vit dans un splendide smoking noir. Il le fixait avec ses yeux qui le faisait souvent chavirer. Soudain toute sa peur disparut, les gens autour de lui avaient disparus, il n'y avait plus que lui qui le regardait avancer, il n'y avait plus que Brian. Leurs regards attirés comme des aimants ne se lâchaient plus sondant l'âme de l'autre.

Aux premiers rangs leurs amis proches et famille les regardaient avec émotion. L'ambiance était chargé de tension et l'émotion était palpable. Au fond de la salle le photographe et le cameraman ne ratait pas une minute de la cérémonie.

Arrivés en bout d'allée, Jennyfer s'approcha de Brian et lui donna la main de Justin avant d'embrasser son fils une dernière fois sur la tempe en lui adressant un splendide sourire.

Le pasteur invita l'assemblée à s'asseoir et ouvrit un vieux livre de cuir vert foncé avec un grand sourire pour les futurs mariés derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Justin resserra sa main autour de celle de Brian.

-Chers amis, commença-t-il, si nous sommes réunis ici ce soir ensemble et devant Dieu c'est pour unir ces deux hommes : Brian et Justin. Assistons ensemble au choix qu'ils ont fait l'un envers l'autre en décidant d'unir leurs vies dans le mariage, poursuivit-il.

Dieu nous à fait à son image et en nous donnant le don du mariage ils nous à donné l'occasion d'unir l'amour que deux personnes se portent. Car le mariage est avant tout synonyme d'amour que l'on donne et que l'on reçoit mutuellement.

Aimer c'est partager des mots, des regards, des espoirs, des craintes. L'amour n'est jamais contrainte. Il est joie, liberté, force. L'amour est emportement et enthousiasme. L'amour est risque. N'aiment et ne sont pas aimés ceux qui veulent épargner, économiser leurs sentiments.

L'amour est générosité, l'amour est prodigalité, l'amour est échange. Qui donne beaucoup reçoit beaucoup en fin de compte. Car nous possédons ce que nous donnons. Amour ce n'est pas mutiler l'autre, le dominer, mais l'accompagner dans sa course l'aider.

Savoir accepter l'autre tel qu'il est. Être joyeux du bonheur qu'il trouve. L'aimer dans sa totalité : pour ce qu'il est, laideur et beauté, défauts et qualités. Voilà les conditions de l'amour. Car l'amour est une vertu d'indulgence, de pardon et de respect de l'autre.

Justin nous écoutons vos vœux, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Justin se tourna vers Brian sa main toujours glissé dans la sienne et planta son regard dans le sien. Il prit une petite inspiration.

-Il y a six ans j'ai rencontré une personne vraiment spéciale et unique et ce qui devait être une histoire sans lendemain est devenu bien plus. Je t'ai aimé au premier regard et tu es devenu l'être irremplaçable que je cherchais.

Tu es devenu la vie, ma vie, un univers que je ne me lasserai jamais d'explorer. Tout n'as jamais été forcément simple avec toi, _ce qui déclencha quelques rires dans la salle_, mais je n'ai jamais laissé tomber et jamais je n'abandonnerai aux premiers obstacles, aux premières divergences, aux premiers ennuis la personne que tu es et qui désormais partage ma vie.

Tu es la réponse à tout ce que je pouvais attendre et aujourd'hui j'unis mon existence à la tienne pour te dire et pour dire au monde entier que je t'aime, termina Justin.

Au premier rang n'y tenant plus Debbie laissa glisser des larmes de bonheur le long de ses joues suivie par Emmett qui lui tendit un mouchoir avec un sourire.

Brian regarda son Sunshine, son ange blond dont les mots avaient transpercés le cœur et l'esprit. Plus rien n'existait autour hormis ces deux yeux bleus profonds qui le fixait avec tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient contenir.

-Brian nous vous écoutons, signifia le pasteur ce qui le fit redescendre sur terre.

Il prit une inspiration. Justin serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui de s'ouvrir surtout devant autant de gens.

-Je pensai que ce serait plus facile, moi qui suis si grande gueule habituellement, commença Brian ce qui déclencha une nouvelle fois des rires dans la salle y compris Justin. Il fronça les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

Tu m'as rencontré il y a six ans et moi j'ai vu débouler une tornade blonde dans ma sombre vie. Tu as bousculé mes certitudes, des vérités que je croyais éternelles et tu m'as pris la main pour me sortir de mon enfer moderne. Tu m'as fait passer de l'ombre à lumière et j'ai appris à aimer alors que j'en avais toutes les craintes.

Grâce à toi j'ai tout appris sur les choses humaines et sur ce qu'elles signifiaient réellement. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve ni les personnes que l'on va rencontrer et avec toi je crois que je suis devenu la personne la plus chanceuse au monde. Tu as su voir et me montrer l'homme que j'étais vraiment. Tu as su m'aimer pour ce que je suis vraiment et je veux me montrer digne de tout ce que tu m'apportes chaque jour en me mariant avec toi aujourd'hui.

Pour toi et à travers toi j'ai appris à me construire en tant qu'homme et à vivre pleinement. Je n'ai aucunes certitudes, je ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait mais ce dont je suis sur et dont je ne douterais plus à présent c'est que je t'aime toi, tout ce que tu est et tout ce que tu représentes et personne d'autre, termina Brian.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Justin. Il s'était totalement ouvert et avait exprimé avec ses mots tout ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Brian se sentit plus léger, en paix comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Il l'aimait et chaque parcelle de son corps vibrait à ce sentiment dont il n'avait plus peur.

Le pasteur reprit la parole :

-Vous tous ici présent qui assistez à cette célébration, soyez témoins de cet engagement soutenu par l'amour que se portent mutuellement Brian et Justin.

Pour que chaque jour de leur vie soit une marche plus légère, nous leur souhaitons que cet amour soit un appui, un guide, et que chacun d'eux puisse grandir et s'épanouir en percevant un peu plus la beauté intérieure de l'autre.

Que leurs chemins soit parsemés de bonheurs et de rires, pour leur apporter la force, de gravir ensemble les marches de ce long chemin blanc. Que les fils d'or qui les relient, leur permettent de tisser un peu plus chaque la toile d'amour aux reflets de joie et de lumière. Souhaitons leur un immense amour de cœur à cœur, par delà les étoiles.

Le pasteur demanda ensuite les alliances que Gus apporta avec un grand sourire. Lindsay et Mélanie ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant leur petit garçon trottiner vers le pasteur dans ses habits bleus. Il repartit sur les genoux de sa mère après une caresse sur sa tête de son père.

-Veuillez répéter après moi, commença le pasteur.

-En ce jour, moi Brian Kinney, je te prend Justin Taylor pour t'avoir à mes côtés, répéta Brian.

-En ce jour, moi Justin Taylor, je te prend Brian Kinney pour t'avoir à mes côtés, poursuivit Justin.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... continua Brian.

-Dans l'abondance comme dans la pauvreté...poursuivit Justin.

-Dans la maladie et la santé... répéta Brian.

-Pour t'aimer... fit Brian en lui passant l'alliance.

-Et te chérir... répéta Justin en lui passant à son tour l'anneau.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent, termina Brian.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent, termina Justin.

Brian le prit par la nuque et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que les premières notes de _**My first, My**_ _**last, My everything **__de__** Barry White**_ résonnaient dans la salle -autre surprise d'Emmett-. A cet instant ils ne firent plus qu'un. Justin passa ses mains dans son dos déversant dans son baiser tout l'amour qui explosait en lui. Plus rien n'existait autour d 'eux, ils étaient seuls au monde, hors de la réalité, leurs cœurs à l'unisson. De son pouce Brian essuya délicatement la larme de Justin.

Ils redescendirent sur terre alors que toute l'assemblée se levait dans une ovation d'applaudissements et de voix. Debbie, Emmett, Lindsay, Mélanie, Ted ne purent s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes devant une cérémonie si émouvante, si belle, si touchante.

Le pasteur fit signer le registre et le livret de famille aux nouveaux mariés et à leurs témoins qu'il remit ensuite à Brian et Justin.

-Félicitations man, souffla Max en prenant Justin dans ses bras.

Chacun vint les féliciter dans la joie, les larmes, la bonne humeur.

-Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi mon chéri, murmura Debbie en prenant Brian dans ses bras.

-Je crois que c'est mon plus beau mariage, signifia Emmett.

-Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, répliqua Ted déclenchant l'hilarité de son ami.

L'ovation et les vœux de bonheur durèrent de nombreuses minutes. Brian et Justin venaient de se marier.


	52. Chapitre 52 : Apéritif

La cérémonie fut suivie des traditionnelles photos de mariage, autre surprise d'Emmett.

La suite se passait à l'extérieur avec l'apéritif. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse où de grandes tentes blanches avaient été dressées. Des guirlandes constituées de plusieurs lumières éclairaient l'ensemble. Des flambeaux avaient également été plantés aux quatre coins de la terrasse.

L'air était agréable contrastant avec la chaleur de l'après midi, le ciel dégagé offrait son cosmos et ses étoiles en plafond à cette magnifique soirée.

Le traiteur avait préparé de nombreux petits fours sucrés-salés et des serveurs habillés de noir et blanc déambulait au milieu des invités pour faire le service. Des cocktails avaient été préparés ainsi que des coupes de champagne.

L'ensemble des invités commentaient la cérémonie qu'ils avaient tous trouvés très belle. Une douce musique était diffusé à l'extérieur. Le photographe déambulait au milieu des invités suivit par le cameraman qui récoltait des témoignages des invités.

Justin une coupe de champagne à la main discutait avec ses amis tandis que Brian était occupé avec certains de ses clients qui avaient été invités.

-Très belle cérémonie, dit Anne, vous étiez vraiment émouvants tous les deux.

-Oui c'est vrai j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer, déclara Lisa ce qui déclencha l'hilarité du groupe.

-Tu pleures toujours Lili, répliqua Béa.

-C'est malin de dire ça ! Ce qui redoubla l'hilarité.

-Au fait tu vas mieux ? Demanda Stéphane, on t'as regretté à Vegas.

-Oui je sais et je m'en excuse une fois de plus.

-C'est pas grave, répliqua Max en la prenant par la taille.

-Qu'est ce que t'avais alors ? Demanda Anthony.

Lisa et Max se regardèrent avec un sourire complice.

-Vous, vous nous cachez un truc, répliqua Justin avec un regard inquisiteur, vous aviez cette tête cette après-midi aussi. Allez balancez c'est quoi le secret ?

-Tu veux leur dire ? Ou bien...commença Max.

-Eh bien pour ne rien te cacher mon petit Justin, commença-t-elle avec un beau sourire, je suis enceinte.

Un oh d'étonnement se fit dans tout le groupe.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est trop génial ! explosèrent Anne et Louise en sautant au cou de leur amie qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Félicitations Papa, fit Justin avec un clin d'oeil à l'attention de Max.

-Quand l'avez-vous su ? Demanda Tony lui aussi tout sourire.

-Il y a un mois mais on voulait être sur et attendre d'être tous réunis pour l'annoncer.

-Il ou elle est prévu pour quand ? Demanda Miranda.

-Mars, répondit Lisa.

-C'est magnifique, se réjouit Louise avant de fondre en larmes.

-Ah bah ça y'est v'là les grandes eaux, répliqua Béa ce qui déclencha un fou rire général.

Justin était très heureux pour ses amis et il était encore plus heureux d'être parmi eux ce soir qui était si magique pour lui-même. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-On à l'air de bien s'amuser ici à ce que je voit, fit Brian.

-Lisa nous annonçait une bonne nouvelle, répondit Justin.

-Ah oui ?

-Elle est enceinte.

-Félicitations ! Dit-il dans sa direction.

Elle le gratifia d'un large sourire.

Plus loin la bande de Pittsburgh discutait avec le pasteur qui s'était chargé de la cérémonie.

-Si c'est pas beau de voir ça, dit-elle en regardant le couple enlacé que formait Brian et Justin.

-Ça je doit bien vous l'accorder madame Novotny, répliqua le père Jo Rochard.

-Je vous en prie mon père appelez moi Debbie, répliqua-t-elle.

-Alors trêve de « mon père » appelez moi Jo.

-Très bien mon p... Jo, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Dites moi comment se fait-il qu'un pasteur fasse des mariages homosexuels ? Demanda Ben.

-Eh bien disons que je suis unique en mon genre mais pour être plus sérieux je suis un fervent défenseur de votre communauté. Je ne m'en suis jamais caché ce qui m'a attiré quelques foudres mais peu m'importe je suis ravi de faire ces mariages alors quand votre ami Emmett m'a contacté je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Les plus beaux mariages que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie, et croyez moi elle commence à être longue, ce sont ceux-là et je suis fiers de les avoir dirigés.

L'apéritif continua, Brian et Justin allant d'invités en invités ne se lâchant jamais bien longtemps. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe que formait Mél, Lindsay, Mickael, Ben qui se trouvaient avec les enfants. A peine étaient ils arrivés que Gus se précipitait sur Brian qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Ça c'est mon fiston, dit-il avec un large sourire, dis moi jeune homme tu es tout beau habillé comme ça.

-Toi aussi Papa tu es très beau et Paddy aussi.

-Ça c'est bien vrai, fit-il dans sa direction.

-Félicitations les garçons, leur dit-Lindsay.

-Merci, répondit Justin avant de l'embrasser et de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

-En tout cas moi vivante j'aurai jamais cru assister à ça, répliqua Mélanie ironique.

-Mél ! Rétorqua Lindsay.

-Je te rassure Mélanie moi non plus, répliqua Brian avec un grand sourire.

-Tu commences déjà à t'en plaindre, indiqua Justin avec un regard espiègle.

-Tu me connais toujours le mot pour casser l'ambiance, poursuivit-il avec un regard brûlant dans sa direction.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire, dit-il d'un air entendu.

-Toi tu payes rien pour attendre, murmura-t-il près de son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Justin le regarda en souriant. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre Emmett appelant l'ensemble des convives pour se rendre dans la salle de réception où les attendaient le dîner.


	53. Chapitre 53 : Première danse

La salle de réception plus grande que la salle où s'était déroulée la cérémonie était haute de plafond avec un vieux parquet lustré dans les mêmes tons et la même décoration que le reste de la maison. Plusieurs tables rondes étaient disposées avec sur le côté extrême gauche une piste de danse dégagée et une estrade.

Les tables étaient couvertes de nappes blanches et entourées de chaises blanches. Les centres de tables étaient faits de compositions florales d'arums, de lys blanc et de roses blanches agrémentées de couleurs noires. Des petits cartons indiquaient les places de chaque convives. Un ruban noir formant un nœud papillon servant de rond de serviette indiquaient les places des hommes et un ruban blanc fermé par une perle blanche indiquait la place des femmes. La décoration de table était simple, sobre mais cependant très raffinée.

La table des mariés la plus proche de la piste de danse était constituée de Brian et Justin, Daphnée et son compagnon Arthur, Lisa et Max, Ted et Blake, Ben et Mickael leurs témoins.

Ils débutèrent le repas par une salade de crudités agrémentée de chèvre chaud et de gambas flambées au safran. Ils poursuivirent avec du filet mignon aux oignons braisés, champignons et pommes de terres confites. Le tout accompagné de vins rouges de différentes saveurs, tonalités. Avec ce menu Emmett c'était une fois de plus surpassé régalant les papilles de ses convives avec des recettes de sa composition.

Peu de temps après la fin du repas les lumières de la salle baissèrent et Emmett armé d'un micro s'avança devant l'estrade.

-Me regarde pas comme ça je sais pas ce qu'il complote, murmura Justin à l'attention de Brian en voyant que ce dernier le fixait avec un regard inquisiteur doublé d'un sourire dévastateur.

-Bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Emmett Honeycut pour ceux qui ne me connaîtrait pas, _quelques rires se déclenchèrent dans l'assemblée_. Je suis l'organisateur de ce mariage mais aussi l'ami des deux qui se sont passé la bague au doigt.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant un Brian qui tentait de garder son sérieux en écoutant le discours de leur ami.

-J'espère que vous passez tous une bonne soirée. Maintenant je m'adresse plus particulièrement à mes amis Brian et Justin. Si ces messieurs voudraient se donner la peine de se lever et de me rejoindre afin d'ouvrir le bal de la soirée.

Ils échangèrent un regard mais Brian se leva et tendit la main vers Justin avant de l'entraîner avec lui. Emmett leur adressa un sourire et quitta la piste les laissant seuls au milieu d'une lumière tamisée.

Brian s'approcha de Justin et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Sa main sur son dos à travers le tissu vrilla les sens de Justin. Il glissa la sienne sur son épaule. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser à une autre danse bien des années en arrière. Il plongea son regard outremer dans ses prunelles sombres.

-La plus belle soirée de ma vie, murmura Brian en se penchant près de son oreille.

Ces mots lui firent écho et il le regarda plus intensément encore alors que les premières notes d'un piano débutèrent. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et prit ses lèvres avec tendresse.

Une femme s'avança dans la lumière et commença à chanter avec des notes rondes, suaves, calmes et envoûtantes, une voix chaude. La voix résonnait dans la salle accompagnée des notes graves du piano. Les sons s'étiraient rendant l'atmosphère aérienne. Un mélange de gospel et de jazz comme les garçons aimaient.

Une complainte au saxophone vint bientôt accompagner la mélodie alors que la voix féminine roulait lentement dans des graves. Stéphane était aux commandes du saxophone ce que Justin remarqua avec plaisir.

Brian l'entraîna avec lui, ses pas dans les siens, la pression de sa main au creux de ses reins. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux comme pour faire de ce moment une part d'éternité. Il sentait sa chaleur, son corps contre le sien, la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne. La lumière tamisée éclairait à demi leur visage les coupant du monde.

Le couple qui tournait et se déplaçait lentement était hypnotisant. Les invités les regardaient avec émotion et mystère. Ce qu'ils dégageaient était inqualifiable et ajoutés à la musique l'ensemble offrait un rendu des plus énigmatique mais très beau également.

Debbie regarda ce couple avec fierté qu'elle avait vu évoluer et se construire au fil des ans. Elles les considéraient quelque part comme ses fils et en les voyant ce soir-là ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

Lindsay et Mélanie les regardaient également avec émotion. La mère de Gus était heureuse de voir son meilleur reprendre enfin goût à la vie et ne put s'empêcher de bénir intérieurement Justin qu'elle aimait énormément mais qui avait aussi sauvé le père de son fils de toutes les façons dont on pouvait être sauvé. Quand à Mélanie elle éprouva une joie certaine à voir ce couple heureux, qui se soudait de jour en jour mais ressentait aussi une certaine fierté d'être la deuxième maman du fils de cet homme qu'elle avait malgré tout appris à aimer et dont le regard qu'elle lui portait ne cessait d'évoluer.

La chanteuse à la longue robe noire poursuivait son chant étirant les notes dans le temps et l'espace. Justin dans les bras de Brian ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sur ce moment de grâce son corps se balançant au rythme du sien doucement, sûrement à travers ses pas.

Daphnée regardait son meilleur ami les larmes aux yeux le menton au creux de sa main. Il avait tellement souffert, il s'était tellement battu pour se faire accepter tel qu'il était pour être celui qu'il voulait être. Même dans cet amour, à travers cet homme il avait souffert et elle avait toujours été là pour sécher les larmes, apaiser la colère, répondre aux questions, dire les mots d'apaisements, être présente tout simplement.

Ce mariage était l'aboutissement de ce que Justin avait toujours espéré et de l'amour qu'il portait à cet homme. Dieu comme il pouvait l'aimer. Elle regarda Brian et ne put s'empêcher de le remercier silencieusement car s'il n'avait pas été là Justin ne serait pas ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Elle les aimaient ces deux-là et était plus qu'heureuse de leur bonheur à cet instant. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Arthur prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

De son côté Mickael les regardaient avec mélancolie se souvenant des vieilles années passées avec Brian. Depuis que Justin était entré dans leurs vies tout avait changé. Il voyait bien que son ami avait changé et qu'il s'était apaisé au fil des années chassant les vieux démons. Mais intérieurement il le savait il ressentirait éternellement un pincement au cœur en le voyant regarder Justin comme il le regardait. Ils s'aimaient littéralement et totalement et seul un idiot ne le verrait pas. Mais ce soir à les voir si beau ensemble il logea dans un coin ses vieilles ruminations et se réjouit tout simplement du bonheur de ses amis.

Justin se sentait en paix. Brian respirait son odeur et sentait son souffle près du sien. Alors que la chanson tirait ses dernières notes longues, lancinantes, délicates et cristallines il prit son menton et le releva vers lui. Justin ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa le plus beau sourire du monde. Il prit ses lèvres et resserra son corps contre le sien alors que la chanteuse donnait ses dernières vocalises et le piano ses dernières notes graves. Le saxophone se tut dans un murmure.

Une fois de plus tout le monde les applaudit et toute l'assistance se leva alors qu'ils revenaient doucement à la réalité.

-Ridiculement romantique...chuchota Justin.

Brian ne put s'empêcher de rire.


	54. Chapitre 54 : Dernières surprises

Après leur slow langoureux les autres couples rejoignirent la piste. Comme promis il y a un an Justin réserva sa seconde danse à sa mère.

De son côté Brian invita Lindsay et la hache de guerre déterrée suite au départ de Justin pour New-York put enfin être enterrée. Le froid qui s'était installé entre eux s'était dissipé.

Il y eut d'autres danses et Justin dansa avec sa sœur Mollie l'arrachant visiblement à sa conversation avec Hunter.

-Alors mademoiselle y paraît qu'on est une jeune diplômée, commença-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Mollie en rougissant légèrement.

-Avec succès à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

-Oui, j'ai obtenu une bourse grâce à mes résultats. Je pourrais l'utiliser pour mes études supérieures.

-Tu veux toujours faire dans la bio... quoi déjà ?

-Biochimie-Virologie et oui je veux toujours faire ça.

-Et alors quelle fac de New-York as tu choisie ?

-Je ne vais pas à New-York, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui je vais rester à Pittsburgh, les programmes y sont très intéressants, poursuivit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu m'en diras tant...rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. N'y aurait-il pas un garçon dans l'histoire ? Insinua-t-il.

-Mais non pourquoi tu dit ça ? Répondit-elle précipitamment.

-Je ne sais pas, Hunter est à la fac de Pittsburgh aussi et je vous trouve bien proche, dit-il innocemment.

-Mais non...pas du tout... n'importe quoi, bredouilla-telle rouge comme une pivoine.

A cette vue Justin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il avait soupçonné à Noël entre les deux jeunes gens ne paraissait pas si infondé que ça. La fin de la chanson libéra sa soeur qui s'enfuit à l'extérieur sans demander son reste. Justin la regarda partir avec hilarité il serait bien temps plus tard de la cuisiner. Il retourna s'asseoir à leur table où se trouvait Mickael et Ben.

-Je crois que quelque chose ce trame entre votre fils et ma sœur, dit-il à l'attention de ces derniers qui le regardèrent interloqués. La seconde d'après Ben ne put s'empêcher de rigoler notamment devant la tête que faisait Mickael.

-Hunter et Mollie ? Demanda Daphnée, sérieux ?

-Je crois oui, répondit Justin avec un petit sourire espiègle.

-Décidément les Taylor font des ravages à Pittsburgh, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Mickael alors que Ben lui donnait un coup sous la table.

Justin ne préféra pas relever. Avec Mickael il avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber de répondre à ses incessantes piques et répliques cachées.

Ils dansèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu' Emmett apporte le dessert. La traditionnelle pièce montée. Sur plusieurs étages superposés se dressait un splendide gâteau décoré finement surmonté de deux petits personnages masculins. Fait de crème pâtissière, c'était une mousse légère et fraîche aux fruits exotiques. Des bâtonnets faisant des étincelles s'étaient ajoutés à la décoration. Le champagne coula une fois de plus dans de très belles flûtes en verre.

Brian et Justin n'échappèrent pas non plus au traditionnel coupé de gâteau. En goûtant le gâteau Justin s'étant mis de la crème sur la bouche il eut droit à un baiser endiablé de son partenaire qui en profita pour récupérer la crème perdue. C'était tellement meilleur de manger le dessert de cette façon.

Alors que Justin et Brian dansaient à nouveau les regards rivés Jennyfer et Debbie s'approchèrent d'eux avec un grand sourire.

-Les garçons, commença Debbie, excusez-nous mais Jennyfer et moi aimerions vous dire quelque chose.

-Enfin on aimerait plutôt vous donner quelque chose, précisa la mère de Justin.

Les garçons s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers elles.

-On ne savait pas trop quand vous le donnez mais vu que ça va être assez rapide on vous le donne maintenant, poursuivit Debbie en leur tendant un enveloppe blanche. C'est de notre part à toutes les deux et de celle de Tucker et Carl bien sur.

Justin ouvrit le pli et fut plus que surpris de voir ce qui s'y trouvait et passé la surprise il resta sans voix.

-C'est pas vrai...regarde Brian, finit-il par dire en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

-C'est pour votre voyage de noces, finit par dire Jennyfer avec un grand de sourire de satisfaction devant leurs têtes.

Justin et Brian avaient à leur disposition deux billets d'avion aller-retour à destination de la République Dominicaine dans les caraïbes. Mais il s'y trouvait également un carton qui indiquait : _« Perlas de Maria ». _

_-_Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda Justin.

-C'est l'île privée sur laquelle vous allez pourvoir séjourner, elle se trouve à quelques kilomètres de Saint-Domingue.

-Mais ça à du vous coûter une fortune, répliqua Justin les yeux encore plus écarquillés.

-En fait pas tellement, répliqua Jennyfer avec un sourire lourd de sous entendus, l'île m'a été prêté par un client.

Justin le regarda de plus en plus dans l'incompréhension totale.

-Il y a peu un client dont je ne citerai pas le nom voulait acheter une villa. Un de mes clients les plus fortuné depuis que j'ai débuté dans l'immobilier. Enfin bref on à sympathisé et il était tellement content du bien que je lui avait trouvé qu'il à voulu me remercier. C'est alors qu'il m'a parlé de cette île privée qu'il avait acheté des années en arrière. Il m'a proposé d'y passer un séjour avec mon compagnon ou des amis. Et c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée pour vous deux et je lui en ai parlé, disant que mon fils allait se marier etc... Et voilà, j'en ai parlé à Debbie on s'est mises d'accord et on à cherché des billets d'avion. Par contre vous partez après-demain.

-Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Répliqua Debbie.

-Ce qu'on en dit... répondit Brian ironique.

Ils se regardèrent et éprouvèrent les mêmes sensations.

-C'est génial ! Répondit Justin, merci beaucoup, termina-t-il en les prenant dans ses bras.

Brian fit de même. C'était un magnifique cadeau qu'elles leur faisaient là. Même s'il ne s'épanchait pas l'attention le toucha profondément. Décidément cette journée et soirée n'en finissait pas avec les surprises. Les deux femmes furent ravies que leur cadeau leur plaisent autant.

-Vous atterrirez à l'aéroport de la Caleta où Luis vous y attendra. C'est l'intendant et la gardien de l'île, il vous expliquera tout à votre arrivée, précisa Jennyfer.

-Merci beaucoup, reprit Justin très touché.

Avoir son Brian pendant toute une semaine sur une île paradisiaque sans avoir à se soucier du boulot, de New-York ou d'autre chose voilà qui promettait et qui l'enchantait plus que de raison.

Après ce cadeau une dernière surprise les attendaient, une fois de plus de la part d'Emmett qui avait fait de ce soir un moment inoubliable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Tous les invités furent conviés à l'extérieur où une fois de plus le champagne coula à flot avec des petits amuses bouches sucrés. Des lampions en papiers avaient été disposés un peu partout sur la pelouse devant la terrasse qui descendait au lac. Chaque invité put allumer son lampion et tout le monde regarda le ballet de lumières s'échapper vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

C'était très beau à voir et alors qu'ils contemplaient l'envol des loupiotes un feu d'artifice se déclencha au-dessus du lac. Un ballet de couleurs vives, d'argent et d'or se présenta aux yeux des mariés et de tous les convives présents. Les lampions de papiers s'envolaient avec un fond explosé de couleurs et d'étincelles et c'était tout simplement magnifique et magique à voir.

Il devait être un peu plus de d'une heure du matin certains étaient aller se coucher mais il en restait encore une grande majorité qui dansaient, discutaient ou se promenaient dans le parc de l'hôtel.

Quand à Justin et Brian ils n'avaient qu'une hâte se retrouver seuls ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire. Justin remercia encore une fois son ami Emmett pour la somptuosité de la soirée et suivit Brian.

Ils montèrent à l'étage où les attendaient leur suite. Pendant tout le trajet qui leur parut une éternité ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser. Désormais cette partie de la nuit n'appartenait et ne serait connue que d'eux.


	55. Chapitre 55 : Nuit de noces

Justin et Brian se dirigèrent vers la suite qui se trouvait au fond du couloir de droite leur offrant de ce fait plus d'intimité et de tranquillité.

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent une chambre splendide toujours dans le style Louis XVI avec de grandes fenêtres s'ouvrant sur le parc et un balcon. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce recouvert d'un dessus de lit bleu nuit. Une salle de bain était attenante.

De part et d'autre du grand lit trônait de petites tables de nuit en bois de noyer clair. Sur le côté se trouvait une grande armoire et à son côté une alcôve dans laquelle était disposée un petit salon avec table basse et fauteuil moelleux. De grands rideaux épais étaient suspendus aux fenêtres rattachés par une cordelette. Un lustre pendait du plafond. Un grand tapis épais trônait au sol sur un parquet sombre.

Justin s'approcha du lit et passa sa main sur les vieux montants au bois patiné alors que Brian refermait doucement la porte derrière eux. Il se retourna vers Justin et le regarda quelques secondes avant de s'approcher. C'était leur nuit, leur moment et ils allaient le rendre unique.

Brian passa ses bras autour de la taille de son jeune amant et posa sa bouche sur sa nuque. Ce dernier entrelaça ses mains aux siennes et se laissa aller contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant devenu son mari.

Il se retourna vers lui et pris sa bouche alors que ses doigts se glissaient lentement dans les mèches brunes. Brian défit la cravate et fit glisser la veste de ses épaules. Il commença alors à défaire un à un, lentement, dans une tendresse infinie les boutons du tissu qui le séparait de la peau de son ange.

Justin à son tour fit glisser la veste, le veston, la chemise en passant ses mains sous le tissu. Brian frissonna au contact de ses mains. Il déboucla la ceinture du pantalon qui tomba lentement à ses pieds.

Il le fit basculer sur les draps. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux dans une intensité presque douloureuse. Brian lui retira ses chaussettes alors qu'il passait son pied le long de son bras. Il se pencha sur lui et reprit ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Leurs langues se cherchaient dans une tendre danse où leurs souffles se mêlaient. Avec ses mains il suivait la courbe de son dos, de ses omoplates, de ses épaules, de sa colonne, ses reins, ses hanches pressées contre les siennes.

Brian parcouru sa nuque, sa clavicule, son torse de baisers tendres et appuyés alors que Justin entrelaçait ses doigts dans ses mèches. Il descendit le long de son flanc et de son aine vers son bas-ventre. La main de Justin fit pression sur sa nuque succombant à la caresse.

Il revint vers lui accentuant la force sur ses hanches. Il embrassa ses yeux, ses tempes, son nez, sa mâchoire, sa bouche.

Et alors qu'il venait Justin tendit la main vers la table de nuit.

-Tu oublies le...commença-t-il.

Mais Brian retint sa main enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Il le regarda avec une intensité qui renversa totalement Justin.

-Je ne veux rien entre toi et moi cette nuit, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Justin le regarda avec surprise. La dernière fois que le sujet avait été évoqué il s'était fait fermement rembarrer.

Mais ce soir, cette nuit, Brian le voulait entier, tout contre lui, il voulait se fondre et ne faire plus qu'un avec son jeune mari totalement et irrévocablement. Ce serait pour eux une première fois : à nouveau.

Il resserra ses doigts autour des siens et plongea son regard dans le sien. A travers ses yeux Justin avait confiance et serait parti lui chercher la lune s'il lui avait demandé.

Il le prit par la nuque et mélangea sa bouche à la sienne. Mélangeant leurs deux saveurs par la caresse alanguie de leurs langues. La première douleur passée laissa place à une sensation nouvelle, si puissante, si intense que Justin se cambra sous l'effet les yeux clos.

Brian entra et s'installa doucement dans cette chair douce et chaude. Pour lui aussi l'effet fut des plus nouveaux et le fit chavirer. Le souffle court subjugué par la perception de son corps il reprit ses lèvres glissant sa main derrière ses cuisses.

Il bougea lentement, en douceur, laissant à Justin le temps de prendre son rythme. Ses mains redescendirent le long de sa nuque, l'agrippant plus fermement. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et saccadée. Il sentait contre son oreille le souffle de Brian.

Ce dernier se redressa entraînant Justin avec lui s'enfonçant plus profondément. Leur rythme était habituellement plus effréné mais à cet instant il savourait chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Chaque centimètres de peau comptaient, chaque frissons qu'ils ressentaient ensemble, chaque sensations, chaque souffles, chaque battements de cœur amenant l'intensité à son paroxysme.

Il avait la main plaqué sur ses reins le soutenant par la nuque alors que ses lèvres se perdaient sur les siennes. Justin se serra davantage contre son corps à la peau humide et brûlante. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux courbes de son dos alors que les vagues de plaisir l'envahissait, le submergeait tel un raz de marée.

Enlacés, leurs corps reposant sur des draps couleurs de nuit ressemblaient à des ombres chinoises se mouvant l'une dans l'autre ayant pour seule lumière leurs regards et l'obscurité.

Justin tremblait alors que des spasmes de pur bonheur et de plaisir envahissait tout son être, toute sa chair. L'amour explosait en lui comme une catastrophe naturelle : un tsunami, un torrent de lave, une tornade dont les effets lui tordaient les sens. Il ne put réprimer un long gémissement complainte de l'émoi que ressentait son corps.

Brian n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil, il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible. Toutes les limites avaient été repoussées, les frontières détruites, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un : ils étaient un, fusionnant totalement l'un dans l'autre. Son cœur explosait de cet amour qu'il ressentait et qu'il voulait donner. Indiciblement il murmurait son prénom à travers ses cheveux couleur d'étoile.

Ils quittèrent la force de gravité, se perdant l'un dans l'autre, perdant toute notion de réalité, enfermé dans un monde qui n'avaient de sens que pour eux.

Les mouvement se firent plus pressants, plus passionnés. Ils avaient la sensation de ne pas pouvoir donner plus, de ne pouvoir partager plus et pourtant il dépassèrent encore leurs liens montant ensemble dans une seule plainte de plaisir pur terminant ensemble alors que leurs corps étaient envahis de spasmes violents et tendres. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet état de grâce qui les avaient unis pour toujours.

Le souffle haletant, les sens en émoi, Justin ouvrit les yeux desserrant son étreinte. Les fourmillements avaient explosés dans son âme, son esprit et Brian avait suivi le même chemin que lui. Il contempla ses yeux sombres et infinis. Ses doigts traçaient les contours de son visage comme un pinceau sur sa toile. Une goutte coula le long de son échine. Brian contemplait ce visage qui lui avait tant donné et dont il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer traversé par ces deux gouttes bleues véritables saphirs de profondeur et de magnificence.

Il prit ses lèvres allongeant à nouveau son corps sur le sien avec une telle douceur, une telle lenteur comme s'il avait peur de le briser.

Ils se redonnèrent l'un à l'autre mélangeant toutes les passions du monde sur un lit de quiétudes et de murmures. Le temps n'existait plus et s'était arrêté autour d'eux.

Dans le calme de la nuit, sous un plafond d'étoiles deux amants reposaient dans une douce langueur propulsés dans une harmonie totale et parfaite sous des draps fluides et soyeux semblables au crépuscule qui avaient pris l'empreinte de leurs corps.


	56. Chapitre 56 : Fin des festivités

Lorsque Brian ouvrit les yeux, il était encore tôt et le soleil se levait sur les façades de Mount Vernon. Il avait tout sauf envie de bouger. Justin dormait toujours au creux ce son épaule sa main gauche reposant sur la poitrine de Brian.

Il adorait le regarder dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils froncés ou ses petits soupirs lorsqu'un rêve venait le titiller, cet adorable petit nez retroussé, cette respiration lente.

Et puis d'un seul coup Brian tiqua. Il était marié ! Brian Kinney était marié. Et malgré tout, la fabuleuse journée d'hier sans parler de la nuit il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il s'était marié. Vraiment et totalement. Machinalement, inconsciemment il faisait tourner son alliance d'or blanc autour de son annulaire gauche.

Dans chacune des alliances avait été gravé : _Brian - 7 Août 2007_et _Justin - 7 Août 2007_pour celle de Brian.

Il y a un an leur projet avait failli se concrétiser mais New-York était arrivée. Il avait trouvé juste et essentiel que Justin s'y rende pour sa carrière mais également pour son épanouissement personnel. Il était encore si jeune et avait encore beaucoup de choses à vivre. Même si le voir revenir et se marier avec lui avaient été une des grandes joies dans la vie de Brian il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser de le retenir à Pittsburgh.

Il n'avait pas 25 ans qu'il était déjà établi, marié, installé sans avoir pu voyager, découvrir le monde ou tout simplement faire d'autres rencontres. Il était heureux de la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être titiller dans un coin de son esprit par ce sentiment d'égoïsme. Mais à cet instant il voulait le reloger le plus loin possible et seulement profiter des moments partagés.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de Justin et se rendormit. Il serait peut-être temps un jour de parler de tout ça.

O0o0o

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à nouveau midi n'était pas loin. Justin avait bougé dans son sommeil à plat ventre, le visage tourné vers Brian, ses bras repliés sous l'oreiller donnant une agréable vision de ses courbes à son partenaire qui le regardait avec gourmandise.

Il s'entreprit à le réveiller comme il adorait le faire. Par petits baisers tour à tour doux et violents, il remonta le long de sa colonne jusque dans son cou. Justin frissonna.

-Hum...Monsieur Kinney-Taylor il faudra me réveiller comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, marmonna-t-il dans l'oreiller les cheveux en bataille.

-Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, souffla Brian tout en continuant l'exploration de sa nuque.

Justin émit un petit rire et se retourna vers lui le coupant dans son élan. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de s'échapper de ses bras et de se lever.

-On était occupés là, fit remarquer Brian.

-Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, répondit Justin avec un air plein de sous-entendus.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain rapidement suivit par un Brian avide d'abuser des bonnes choses. Après une douche plus que câline ils s'habillèrent et descendirent à la terrasse de l'hôtel où les invités restés dormir s'apprêtaient à manger le déjeuner.

-Voilà nos jeunes mariés ! Répliqua Debbie en les voyant arriver lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, Gus leur sautait déjà dessus réclamant à grand cris son papa et son paddy depuis un certain temps.

-Vous avez raté le petit dèj, leur fit remarquer Mélanie.

-Je ne dirai pas que nous avons raté le petit-déjeuner, je dirai plutôt que nous avons un régime différent du vôtre, répliqua Brian avec un sourire carnassier.

Justin éclata de rire. Ils s'installèrent à la longue table qui regroupait la bande de Pittsburgh et de New-York. Chacun avait pu faire connaissance et les deux familles s'étaient mélangées. Et bien sur comme l'avait prédit Justin : sa sœur et Hunter étaient une fois de plus ensemble à parler études, médecine et autres en se dévorant des yeux. _Sacrée sœurette... _pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Carl avait pris le contrôle du barbecue et de la plancha. Aux tables l'apéritif avait été servi mais ce jour-là Emmett n'était plus de service et profitait du repas avec ses amis. Le déjeuner fut agréable, varié en discussions diverses, rires : le plaisir simple de se retrouver en famille.

Emmett fut une fois de plus félicité pour ses talents de wedding-planer et avait obtenu lors de la soirée de la veille de nombreuses nouvelles cartes de visites de clients potentiels. Notamment pour des mariages, des vernissages, pour des noces d'or_, _des lancements artistiques ou littéraires bref son planning pour l'année 2008 allait être plus que chargé. Il était cependant satisfait, lui qui s'était toujours battu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, être celui qu'il était vraiment. Aujourd'hui son entreprise prenait son envol et rien ne pouvait plus le satisfaire.

La plupart des invités commencèrent à quitter l'hôtel peu de temps après le repas certains ayant une longue route. Les filles partirent assez vite mais promirent de se revoir vite et une fois de plus les aux revoir avec les enfants furent des plus difficiles. Curieusement même si l'idée la titillait depuis un certain temps : à chaque départ les adieux étaient pour Lindsay un véritable crève-cœur et une fois de plus elle eut la sensation d'abandonner sa famille. Elle n'en avait encore rien dit à Mélanie mais elle se doutait qu'il allait falloir tôt ou tard qu'elle évacue cette étrange impression.

Les garçons quand à eux ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Ben et Mickael remmenèrent Brian et Justin à Pittsburgh. Cette fois-ci Brian conduisit et laissa Ben et Mickey dormirent à l'arrière rejoint rapidement par Justin qui se recroquevilla sur son siège tourné vers Brian.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi et retrouvèrent le loft avec plaisir. C'était chez eux, leur coin, lieu de leurs premiers ébats, premières disputes mais aussi premiers mots d'amour. Un refuge mais aussi quelque part lieu de souffrance où bien des hommes étaient passés mais où un seul était resté.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés Brian avait hâte de faire découvrir Britin à Justin qui ne savait pas que ce dernier avait conservé le manoir. Brian voulait d'autant plus lui faire découvrir qu'une partie de la maison avait été rebâtie de ses mains ce qu'il le rendait encore plus fier et désireux de lui montrer son travail. Mais ils partaient le lendemain pour la République Dominicaine et il n'avait pas envie de lui faire visiter la maison en coup de vent. Il avait pris soin, discrètement bien sur, de faire envoyer au manoir tout les cadeaux du mariage par une entreprise spécialisée. Personne n'était au courant de l'existence de la maison pas même Mickael.

Mickael qui connaissait pourtant toute sa vie.

Brian ne dirait pas qu'ils s'étaient éloignés cependant leurs vies privées avaient peut-être un peu empiété sur leur amitié. Mais comme Brian ne lui racontait pas tout sur son couple Mickael en faisait de même ce qui quelque part était bien normal. Le léger incident, si on pouvait parler d'incident, lors du mariage démontrait une fois de plus à Brian que Mickael n'avait toujours pas totalement tourné la page sur leur adolescence. En conservant un certain mystère sur sa vie avec Justin c'était aussi une manière pour lui de faire comprendre à son meilleur ami que bien que leur amitié serait éternelle elle ne dépasserait pas ce stade de relation de frères. Surtout maintenant qu'il était marié. Et donc Britin n'était jamais venu dans leurs conservations.

Il en était à ce stade de la réflexion lorsqu'un Justin épuisé le rejoignit dans le salon, s'allongea sur le canapé et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de son homme.

-Notre avion est à quelle heure demain ? Demanda-t-il.

-8h, répondit Brian en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Justin soupira. Bien que le week-end avait été plus que fabuleux il était tout simplement épuisé, lessivé et à l'idée de devoir faire les sacs il l'était encore plus.

-Fatigué ?

-Le mot est faible, répondit le jeune homme. Alors tu ne regrettes rien ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

-Pardon ? Répondit Brian en rigolant à moitié.

-Le mariage...

-Vraiment très drôle, répondit Brian à moitié amusé, et la réponse est non.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était quelque part aussi une manière de se rassurer. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux. Quelques secondes de silence dans le tumulte du monde où plus rien ne comptait que les regards qui accrochaient leurs yeux.

Ils finirent tout de même par se lever pour aller faire les valises. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dix milles choses partant dans un pays où le beau temps et la chaleur régnaient 7 mois sur 12.

Ils se couchèrent tôt sans vraiment manger. Brian collé contre le torse de Justin l'enroula de ses bras. Justin enlaça ses doigts aux siens pelotonné dans ses bras, se satisfaisant simplement de la présence l'un de l'autre. Ils s'endormirent rapidement la respiration lente et régulière.


	57. Chapitre 57 : Las Perlas de Maria

Leur vol était à 8h. Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport une heure avant. Justin avait hâte d'arriver en République Dominicaine. Il avait hâte que les vacances qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu vivre ensemble se réalisent enfin. Ils n'arrêtaient jamais de bosser et cette semaine en tête à tête arrivait à point nommé sans compter qu'il s'agissait de leur lune de miel. Justin sourit à cette pensée. De leur couple c'était bien lui le plus fleur bleue et le plus romantique et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler comme un gosse à l'idée de ces vacances sur une île paradisiaque seuls au monde.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Brian en s'asseyant à sa place.

-Rien, répondit Justin avec un sourire espiègle, je suis juste content de partir en vacances avec toi.

En guise de réponse Brian s'entreprit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans guère se soucier des autres passagers qui se trouvait dans l'avion. Justin passa son bras autour de son cou et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. A bout de souffle il se détacha et le regarda longuement sans rien dire.

-Sunshine si tu continues comme ça je tiendrais jamais 6h...

Justin éclata de rire. Mais par soucis de bienséance il savait qu'il fallait qu'ils se calment tous les deux, ce n'était pas le moment de créer un esclandre à bord de l'avion. Il préféra sortir du boulot pour la galerie.

-Sans déconner viens pas me dire que t'as emporter du travail avec toi ? Répliqua Brian en le voyant faire.

-Et toi ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas fait pareil je te croirais pas, répondit Justin ironique sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

Brian grommela en sortant son ordinateur portable. Justin ne put réprimer un sourire. Ils partaient en vacances certes, mais ne pouvaient tout de même pas se couper totalement de leurs carrières.

-C'est nouveau ? Demanda Brian en voyant les photos d'œuvres que tenait Justin.

-Ce n'est pas de moi. C'est un jeune artiste qui doit venir exposer à Pittsburgh. Ils m'ont demandé mon avis.

-Tu vas organiser l'expo ?

-Non, ils veulent juste mon avis. En fait je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils veulent faire avec moi. Je vais déjà gérer un atelier de dessin et je sais pas j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent que je m'implique dans la vie de la galerie on verra bien.

Brian émit un sourire il ne le dit pas mais il était très fier du travail que faisait Justin. Sa carrière prenait un nouvel envol et il était heureux et très fier de ce qu'il faisait. Il se mit au travail, il devait plancher pour la nouvelle campagne de pub automne-hiver de Brown Athletic's. Le cachet sur ce nouveau projet était énorme pour la boite et il se devait de réussir.

A mi-chemin entre l'île dominicaine et Pittsburgh Justin avait finit par s'endormir une fois de plus recroquevillé sur son siège. Il se retourna vers lui et le regarda quelques secondes. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, Justin remua dans son sommeil et se rapprocha de lui. Brian se rendait compte qu'il avait de plus en plus d'élans de tendresse envers lui ce qui l'agaçait parfois mais l'intriguait aussi. Il savait qu'il changeait ce qui pouvait paraître effrayant mais d'un autre côté il découvrait de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité qui ne lui déplaisait pas forcément et qui lui plaisait par certains côtés. Il se replongea dans son dossier.

Il atterrirent à 14h à l'aéroport de _La Caleta_ en République Dominicaine. A la sortie de l'avion une chaleur sèche et étouffante les accueillit. Pas une brise de vent mais un ciel bleu lavé de tout nuage et un soleil haut et brûlant.

Dans le hall des arrivées un homme noir d'une cinquantaine d'années les cheveux grisonnants vêtu d'une chemise de flanelle blanche les attendait une pancarte à la main.

-Bienvenue en République Dominicaine, leur dit-il avec un grand sourire et un fort accent espagnol. Je suis Luis Anueles et je m'occuperai de vous tout le temps de votre séjour.

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent à l'extérieur de l'aéroport où une jeep kaki les attendaient.

Ils étaient sur la route et la vitesse leur offrit un peu d'air.

-Vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui il fait très beau, mais en milieu de semaine on attend malheureusement une tempête assez violente. Elle ne devrait que passer sinon le reste de votre semaine devrait être sous le soleil, indiqua Luis sans se départir de son sourire. Pour se rendre a _Las Perlas de Maria _nous partons du port de La Caleta. Mais Saint-Domingue n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres vous pourrez vous y rendre sans problèmes. Je pense qu'après votre voyage vous avez hâte d'arriver à la villa et de vous reposer un peu. Il fait très chaud aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il.

Justin et Brian l'écoutait avec attention se régalant de cet accent espagnol et du temps splendide qui s'offrait à eux. Luis continua avec l'histoire de l'île.

-Lorsque Monsieur Jones à acheté l'île c'était une ancienne terre d'exil où on envoyait des prisonniers y mourir ou construire des choses inutiles. Ceci date de la colonisation. Après que la République Dominicaine est gagné son indépendance l'île à été abandonnée. On racontait beaucoup de rumeurs folles à son sujet et personne ne voulait s'y rendre. Monsieur Jones est arrivé il y de ça 20ans maintenant et il s'y est tout de suite intéressé et il à fini par l'acheter. Il y à fait construire la villa ainsi que la maison des gardiens. C'est une île qu'il à offerte à son épouse Maria qu'il avait rencontré à Saint-Domingue. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup. Malheureusement il y cinq ans Maria est décédée des suites de son cancer et je crois que Monsieur Jones ne s'en ai jamais remis. Il n'est jamais revenu à Las Perlas depuis.

En entendant le récit de Luis Justin ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de Brian assis à côté de lui. Lorsque le cancer était évoqué il était pris de panique sachant qu'on n'était jamais totalement débarrassé de cette plaie. Brian le regarda de biais, il savait exactement à quoi il pensait.

-Je suis au service de la famille Jones depuis qu'ils sont arrivés en République Dominicaine.

Après une heure de route il finirent par arriver au port. Luis se dirigea vers un splendide hors-bord noir et blanc amarré au bout du quai. Ils prirent la route de l'île qui se trouvait à quarante minutes de la côte.

Arrivés à destination ils se trouvèrent face à une île splendide en forme de croissant de lune. De part et d'autre de l'île se trouvait de grands rochers de couleur sombre. Une belle forêt tropicale de taille modeste s'étendait au centre. Ils arrivèrent sur un ponton de bois auquel était déjà attaché un splendide voilier. Ils s'arrimèrent et descendirent à quai. Une splendide plage de sable blanc s'étendait face à eux.

-La villa est de l'autre côté de l'île. Il y a une meilleure orientation au niveau du soleil et c'est plus à l'abri du vent, précisa Luis.

Un chemin fait d'un pont légèrement surélevé traversait la forêt et menait à la villa. Ils arrivèrent à une splendide maison qui s'étendait sur la plage. La maison était composée de trois bâtiments autour d'un patio qui contenait une piscine, un jacuzzi et un hammam ainsi qu'un petit salon couvert.

La pièce principale s'ouvrait sur un grand salon, une grande cuisine tout équipée et une salle à manger. La villa comportait une suite parentale attenante à une salle de bain et une terrasse privée s'ouvrant sur la plage. Le troisième bâtiment comportait 6 chambres, une grande salle de bain et une petite cuisine. Devant le bâtiment principal comportant salon, salle à manger, cuisine s'étendait une grande terrasse en tek avec salon de jardin et barbecue.

La suite parentale avait été préparée dans le bâtiment de gauche pour Brian et Justin. Luis leur fit tout visiter et les laissa s'installer. Sa femme Carlota et lui-même viendraient leur préparer le dîner plus tard.

Une grande chambre s'ouvrait sur la plage. Entièrement ouverte elle se refermait grâce à de grands panneaux en bois. Un lit avec des draps de cotons blancs trônait au centre entouré de moustiquaires pour la nuit. Un parquet clair se trouvait au sol ainsi qu'un tapis blanc. Des fauteuils, des meubles et des canapés étaient disposés un peu partout. La chambre donnait sur une terrasse en tek clair composée de trois grandes marches qui descendaient vers la plage. Un grand canapé moelleux de couleur gris clair était encastré au niveau de la deuxième marche face à une table basse en rotin. Sur la première marche se trouvaient des transats et un hamac blanc. La troisième marche plus petite s'enfonçait dans le sable.

Des palmiers et d'autres plantes exotiques entouraient la suite ce qui lui donnait une certaine intimité par rapport au reste de la maison.

Une vue imprenable s'offrait à leur yeux face à une mer turquoise calme qui venait doucement s'échouer sur la plage en petites vaguelettes. L'endroit était d'un magnifique et d'un silence incroyables. Justin et Brian n'avait pas de mots pour décrire la beauté du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Après leur visite ils s'installèrent et alors que Brian revenait dans la chambre il vit Justin lui adresser un regard des plus brûlants.

Il ne put pas le temps de bouger que déjà il se précipitait sur lui prenant sa bouche avec violence et passion. Brian répondit à cette langue plus que vorace sans l'ombre d'une hésitation sentant un désir instantané et brutal lui dévorer les entrailles. Leurs bouches s'accrochaient, se mordaient se cherchaient avec ardeur.

Dans leur précipitation ils tombèrent sur le tapis Justin sur Brian calant ses hanches contre les siennes. Brian le sentait contre lui ce qui ne faisait qu'exacerber son envie. Justin fit rapidement voler les t-shirt et les shorts. Cette fois-ci il prenait le contrôle dans une violente tendresse coinçant son partenaire sous lui sans possibilité d'échappatoire. Il prit appui sur ses mains au sol alors que Brian plaquaient ses mains sur ses reins.

Seuls leurs boxers les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Justin dévora son cou enivré par cette odeur métisse qui n'appartenait qu'à Brian.

Les sous-vêtements finirent jetés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Justin les jambes de part et d'autre de son amant resserra ses cuisses autour de ses hanches et contrôla l'arrivée de Brian en lui. Son visage se crispa quelques secondes avant de se détendre sous l'effet du plaisir et des baisers de son homme. Brian la main sur sa nuque dévorait sa bouche.

Justin se redressa les mains appuyées sur son torse et commença un va et vient long et langoureux. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il accélérait. Brian les mains plaquées sur ses cuisses savouraient l'instant contemplant Justin dans la courbure de ses mouvements, les lèvres rougies et gonflées. Il se redressa et se colla à lui. Justin ouvrit les yeux. Il le fit basculer et se retrouva sur lui s'enfonçant plus profondément.

Il arracha un gémissement à Justin qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Brian pris appui sur ses mains. Justin lui labourait le dos alors qu'il reprenait sa bouche. Leur nuit de noce avait été tout en tendresse mais là leurs ébats furent plus violents, passionnés, intenses, brûlants, se consumant l'un dans l'autre.

Justin se resserra contre lui la bouche contre son épaule au bord de l'implosion. Il voyait des étoiles défiler. Il perdit totalement la notion du temps ou du lieu où il se trouvait. L'étreinte était d'une telle intensité qu'il en aurait presque perdu connaissance.

Brian termina dans un dernier mouvement de hanche. Il s'abattit sur le corps de son jeune amant dans un cri rauque et indescriptible, à bout de souffle. Justin le suivit de près le corps en sueur agité de spasmes violents. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, essoufflés, écoutant les battements de cœur de l'autre, sans se détacher.

Brian finit par se redresser et le regarda. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris sous l'effet du plaisir. Il reprit sa bouche alors que Justin s'accrochait à ses cheveux serrant son corps contre le sien.

Ils ne pouvaient nier que ces vacances démarraient sous les meilleurs hospices.


	58. Chapitre 58 : Rhum & Jacuzzi

Après une douche des plus agréables et câline ils se rendirent sur la terrasse de la maison principale. Luis et son épouse Carlota s'affairaient dans la cuisine.

Ils firent un tour sur la plage pieds nus profitant du soleil qui se couchait donnant une teinte caramel au ciel.

Du coin de l'œil Carlota les observaient avec un sourire.

Ils revinrent sur la terrasse et s'installèrent sur les chaises autour de la table.

-Alors voici les jeunes mariés, les interpella-t-elle en arrivant sur la terrasse.

C'était une femme de petite taille replète, le teint hâlé, les cheveux enserrés dans un tissu coloré. Elle semblait bonne vivante gratifiant ce qui l'entourait d'un sourire éclatant.

-Brian, dit-il en tendant la main.

-Justin, rétorqua-t-il à son tour.

-Je suis Carlota. Bienvenue en République Dominicaine ! Dit-elle avec cet accent espagnol que possédait aussi son mari et qui roulait les « r ».

Elle portait un plateau sur lequel était disposé des verres aux liquides à la couleur vive.

-Alors est ce que vous êtes comme tous ces américains ? Buvez-moi ça on va vite savoir, poursuivit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-_Por favor Carlota cayate ! No empiezas ! Dejales ! _

_-Qué ? Qué tienes ?_

Brian et Justin suivirent l'échange en espagnol dont ils ne saisissaient pas une seule parole mais qu'ils trouvaient malgré tout amusant. Brian prit alors son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Après la première gorgée il faillit s'étouffer.

-_Ves ? Americanos ! _Poursuivit-elle avec un rire. Alors Brian comment allez-vous ? Ça dé-bouchonne la cafetière hum ?

-Y'a quoi la dedans ? parvint-il a articuler en indiquant son verre.

-C'est une spécialité de _nuestro pais,_ c'est un cocktail fait de rhum, de sucre de canne _y_ de citron vert !

Brian avait souvent bu des alcools forts mais là c'était d'un autre niveau. La dose de rhum ajoutée au citron vert rendait l'ensemble explosif et vous brûlait la gorge.

-C'est si fort que ça ? Demanda Justin dans un rire.

-Tu veux essayer ? Répliqua Brian à son encontre.

Justin prit alors son verre et but une première gorgée. Au début il trouva le cocktail très bon mais très vite il compris la tête de Brian. Il ne put réprimer un toussotement. Carlota explosa d'un rire tonitruant à cette vision.

-_Americanos_, répéta-t-elle souriante.

Ils poursuivirent le dîner. Luis leur avait fait de la daurade grillée et flambée au rhum accompagnée de bananes plantains au goût sucré mais se rapprochant de la pomme de terre. Pour le dessert Carlota leur avait préparé des jus de fruits à la coco, mangue et goyave : un vrai régal. Cependant un verre de rhum leur avait suffit : ça leur montait vite à la tête.

-Demain je pensai vous conduire à Saint Domingue si vous voulez faire un peu de visite. Étant donné que nous attendons un tempête pour le milieu de semaine ce serai dommage de ne pas profiter de la capitale sous les beaux-jours.

-C'est une excellente idée, répondit Justin.

-A quelle heure souhaitez-vous vous réveiller ?

-Je sais pas trop...Brian ?

-11h-12h, répondit-il.

-Très bien, termina Luis en débarrassant la table. Bon eh bien nous allons vous souhaiter une bonne nuit si vous avez besoin de quelque chose utilisez le téléphone du salon il permet de joindre la maison des gardiens. Bonsoir, dit-il.

-Bonsoir, répéta Carlota, _buena noche_, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ils sortirent de la villa et les laissèrent en tête à tête.

-Je les trouve adorables, dit Justin, Carlota me fait vraiment penser à...

-Debbie, termina Brian avec un sourire en coin, c'est vrai qu'ils sont très gentils. On peut dire qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Justin se lever.

-Au jacuzzi tu me rejoins ?, répondit-il avec un regard appuyé.

-Je check les mails de la boite et j'arrive.

-Ne sois pas trop long, poursuivit Justin en se dirigeant vers le patio tout en retirant son t-shirt qu'il laissa tomber sur le parquet du salon.

-Ça, ça ne risque pas...

Arrivé dans le patio il enclencha les remous du jacuzzi, alluma les flambeaux autour du lieu et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. C'était un vrai délice. Il remarqua intérieurement que bien qu'il adorait le loft c'était bien le style d'installation qu'ils ne pourraient avoir. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, se cala contre la paroi et ferma les yeux envahit d'une langueur.

Brian arriva à son tour et enleva sa chemise sans cesser de contempler son Sunshine. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, à la lumière des flambeaux et du jacuzzi Justin avait vraiment un visage d'ange mystique et était surtout plus que désirable. Il sentit monter les passions dans son ventre.

Il enjamba la marche du jacuzzi et glissa dans l'eau vers Justin tel un félin.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il sentait ce corps frôler le sien et ses lèvres venir chatouiller sa nuque. Il ouvrit ses paupières et se plongea dans un regard sombre emplit de cette malice qui n'appartenait qu'à Brian. Les cheveux humides goutants le long de son cou Justin posa ses lèvres sur les siennes : humides et chaudes. Son bras s'enroula autour de sa nuque alors que sa bouche se faisait plus pressante, sa langue cherchant la sienne dans un ballet des saveurs et des souffles.

Justin s'appuya contre Brian et le fit rouler le long de la paroi. Il se retrouva face à lui et sans quitter ses lèvres prit appui sur les rebords du jacuzzi avec ses mains. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son amant ses jambes repliées de chaque côtés calées au fond de la cuve à remous. Brian parcourut son dos de ses mains le serrant avec plus de force contre lui. Justin perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux humides qui rendait leur toucher doux et soyeux.

Les remous, l'odeur de l'eau et du sel se mélangeaient à leurs peaux frisant leurs sens. Les corps se collèrent un peu plus l'un à l'autre, fusionnant les épidermes sensibles. Ils étaient parcouru de frissons, leurs sens en alerte, électrisés totalement l'un par l'autre.

D'un mouvement habile des hanches Justin fusionna totalement avec son amant l'emprisonnant dans ses chairs. Il s'arrêta un moment laissant le bien être les envahir. Brian passa la pointe de sa langue sensuellement sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune blond. Cette caresse surchauffa les sensations de Justin qui débuta un langoureux mouvement des hanches.

De petites vaguelettes se formaient à la surface du jacuzzi faisant chuter un peu d'eau dans le patio.

Les mouvements se firent plus intenses et Brian resserra son étreinte autour de ses reins plaquant totalement son bas ventre contre le sien. Justin s'agrippa au rebord du jacuzzi, envahit par les vibrations des émois de son corps. Brian se perdit dans son cou et ses omoplates. Il se tendait à chaque mouvement, chaque parcelles de ses muscles ressentant son propre plaisir et celui de son compagnon comme une décharge électrique qui le faisait frissonner tout le long de son échine.

Des gémissements ne tardèrent pas à monter du fond de la gorge de Justin suivit par les râles de Brian. Leurs corps se mouvaient en rythme, parcourus de caresses et de frottements. Dans une harmonie parfaite ils étaient tout deux au seuil de la jouissance la plus totale.

Un cri jaillit de la bouche de Justin, les yeux clos, cambré, le visage rejeté en arrière. Brian se libéra dans un souffle rauque, les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans la nuque de son jeune amant. Justin reprit ses esprits, reprenant peu à peu place dans la gravité, les yeux lumineux. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, les jambes tremblantes, secoué de spasmes intenses.

Il desserra ses doigts de la paroi de bois et glissa sa main sur la nuque de son homme effectuant des arabesques à la naissance de ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime...murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement. Brian répondit avec douceur à son baiser resserrant son corps tremblant contre le sien.

Brian dut bien reconnaître que l'abandon du préservatif avait encore plus libéré le sexe entre eux. C'était devenu du plaisir à son paroxysme, pur, franc, passionné et jamais Brian ne s'était autant donné avec un homme. Désormais leurs ébats les laissaient tremblants, ivre du plaisir et de l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé et qu'ils s'étaient donné.

Ils partirent se coucher frissonnants sous la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ils se glissèrent sous la couette. Justin vint se lover contre lui alors que Brian refermait ses bras autour de sa peau tendre à l'odeur sucré si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent ne voulant faire qu'un dans le plaisir comme dans le sommeil doux de leurs songes.


	59. Chapitre 59 : Drew Boyd

Depuis le mariage de Brian et Justin, Emmett planchait sur un nouveau mariage d'un couple qu'il avait rencontré à la cérémonie de ses amis. L'événement serait moins princier que celui de Brian et Justin mais pour ses amis il n'avait pas compté voulant leur offrir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Sur le comptoir de sa boutique se trouvait les dvds du film et les photos du mariage qu'il avait hâte de leur donner. Leur lune de miel en République Dominicaine devait être géniale. A cette pensée il eut un sourire.

Il farfouillait dans son bureau des papiers pour l'organisation de ce nouveau mariage lorsqu'il entendit le carillon de l'entrée retentir.

-J'arrive ! Dit-il de sa voix cristalline depuis son bureau.

Ils sortit de la petite pièce un lourd classeur sur les bras qu'il épluchait lorsqu'il releva la tête sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. A cette vue il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et le classeur alla s'écraser par terre répandant son contenu un peu partout sous le comptoir.

-Salut, dit Drew Boyd.

Emmett était incapable de parler, tétanisé par l'apparition qui venait de se produire dans sa boutique. C'était Drew Boyd, son Drew dans sa veste sexy en jean, Drew qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, le sang cogner à ses tempes. Cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il aimait toujours, il devait bien l'admettre mais seul Ted était au courant.

Drew lui adressait un timide sourire comprenant que sa subite présence troublait plus que de raison le flamboyant Emmett qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il savait qu'il avait mis du temps à revenir vers lui : plus d'un an. Mais durant cette période il avait du faire face d'une part à ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il découvrait _« un adolescent »_ comme lui avait dit Emmett et d'autre part il avait aussi dû s'accepter, s'assumer, comprendre son nouveau mode de vie.

Bien qu'il ai fait son coming out en direct à la télé il avait dû s'assumer par la suite et sa séparation d'avec Emmett n'avait pas aidé. Avec le recul il avait mieux compris cette séparation et avait su en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Il avait aussi du rendre visite à ses parents et expliquer cette déclaration faite à la télé. Et ça n'avait pas été simple venant d'une famille traditionnelle et puritaine. Seule sa sœur l'avait soutenue et s'était liguée contre tous pour le défendre. Emmett parti il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait si sa sœur n'avait pas été là.

Ensuite il avait fait un bout de chemin et avait même rencontré quelqu'un. Cette histoire n'avait duré qu'un temps parce qu'ils se rendait compte qu'Emmett lui manquait. Au début de leur relation il avait été son confident, sa bouée à laquelle se raccrocher, son phare et les choses étant en l'état avaient mené à leur rupture.

Cette fois-ci pourtant il lui manquait pour d'autres raisons, il lui manquait parce qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et profondément. Admettant cet état de fait il avait voulu reprendre contact mais il avait eu peur de se faire rejeter. Pendant trois mois il avait essayé de l'oublier pensant ses espoirs voués à l'échec mais il n'était jamais parvenu à se le sortir de la tête.

Alors ce matin d'août il avait décidé de venir le voir à sa boutique, de prendre son courage à deux mains et de venir lui parler à nouveau.

Au milieu de son magasin, les mains dans les poches, il sentait l'angoisse le tenailler : soit il se prendrait un râteau soit il avait encore une infime chance de renouer.

Face à lui Emmett n'avait toujours pas bougé comme en état de choc. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire ?

-Je vois que tu es bien installé, ton entreprise à l'air de bien fonctionner maintenant, finit par dire Drew en s'approchant du comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait toujours Emmett.

-Euh...o...oui, parvint-il à bégayer.

-Je voulais t'inviter à boire un café histoire de parler, enfin tu vois...poursuivit Drew en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-D'acc...D'accord...le temps de passer un coup de téléphone à mon client et j'arrive, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

-Okay.

Avec un calme étrange Emmett tourna les talons, se rendit dans son bureau, ferma doucement la porte et se colla à elle, les sens à mille à l'heure.

Il prit immédiatement son portable et téléphona à la seule personne capable de le calmer à cet instant. Il décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

-Théodore Schmit, dit-il en décrochant.

-Ted c'est moi.

-Emmett ?

-Oui, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Ça va ? T'as une voix bizarre...

-Tu devineras jamais qui viens de se pointer à mon magasin, poursuivit-il légèrement paniqué.

-A moins d'être voyante en effet je ne peux pas savoir, répliqua-t-il ironique.

-Drew...Drew Boyd, indiqua-t-il avec une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale.

-...

-Allô ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, oui je suis toujours là.

-Il m'a invité à boire un café.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai dit oui.

-Ah...

-Oui je sais je suis vraiment pathétique, ça fait vraiment jeune fille énamourée, poursuivit Emmett au bord de la crise de nerf, mais si tu le voyais je te jure ! Bordel, c'est ma fin...

-Bon déjà on se calme, il t'as invité à prendre un café il t'as pas demandé en mariage...

-Tu crois qu'il va le faire ? reprit-il la voix de plus en plus aiguë.

-Emmett...soupira Ted à l'autre bout.

-Non, non t'as raison c'est débile ! Il veut sans doute juste prendre des nouvelles.

-Emmett t'as quel âge ? On dirait une ado !

Ce dernier émit un rire étranglé.

-Oui t'as raison, bon je vais y aller. Il va finir par se demander ce que je fous. Tu peux passer ce soir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Ok, d'accord Emmett. Je te laisse il faut que j'y aille. Et n'allez pas au Liberty sinon Debbie va jamais vous lâcher ! Indiqua Ted.

-Ah oui t'as raison, souhaites moi bonne chance, termina Emmett, à ce soir.

Ted raccrocha en rigolant. Sacré Em, il n' y avait que lui pour réagir de cette façon. De son côté Emmett le portable toujours à la main tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, prit sa veste et sortit placardant un sourire ultra-bright sur son visage.

Il tenta de se donner contenance, déglutit péniblement et suivit Drew à l'extérieur.

_Je suis mort,_ pensa-t-il, _je tiendrais jamais...Damned..._


	60. Chapitre 60 : From Pittsburgh

Hunter allongé sur son lit, une main sous la nuque réfléchissait. Une balle de tennis à la main il réfléchissait la faisant tourner entre ses doigts ou la faisant rebondir contre le mur. Un livre de médecine ouvert reposait sur son ventre. Il avait hâte de reprendre les cours d'une part parce qu'il adorait ça mais pas seulement.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par un léger coup à la porte.

-Je te dérange pas ? Demanda Ben en passant la tête.

-Non, non c'est bon.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais je t'entendais plus. Et puis ça fait un moment qu'on à pas discuté tous les deux.

Hunter se redressa et lui adressa un sourire.

-T'as hâte de reprendre les cours? Constata Ben en voyant le livre ouvert.

-Ouais.

-Tu regrettes pas d'avoir arrêté la dactylo ?

-Non. Je pensai que c'était ce qui me conviendrait mais je m'éclate plus en médecine. Y'a tellement de choses à voir et à découvrir.

Ben était très heureux du travail qu'effectuait son fils adoptif mais par dessus tout il en était très fier. L'époque de la rue et des angoisses étaient bien loin désormais. Même si le VIH demeurait Hunter devenait un jeune responsable, et la maladie passait désormais au second plan. Grâce à ses études mais aussi grâce à Ben et Mickael il avait réussi à dépasser ce stade et sa maladie n'était plus toute sa vie.

-Alors comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, répondit Hunter.

-Il y a une question que je voulais te poser...

-Oui... ?

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe entre toi et Mollie la sœur de Justin ?

-Mais rien, bredouilla Hunter en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ben le regarda par-en dessous. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il ne pouvait pas mentir c'était bien Ben. Il poussa un soupir, se redressa et raconta.

O0o0o

De leur côté Emmett et Drew étaient assis à une terrasse de café- bien entendu ils avaient évité le Liberty- ils avaient passé commande et depuis quelques secondes un certain silence c'était installé entre eux. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil Emmett n'osait regarder trop longtemps dans sa direction. Drew n'avait rien remarqué.

Emmett vit la serveuse arriver avec soulagement, il aurait de quoi s'occuper les mains au lieu de ses les tordre sous la table.

-Tu... dirent-ils en même temps après avoir été servi.

-Je t'en prie, commence, répliqua Drew avec un léger rire.

-Comment ce passe le boulot ?

-Oh bah ça va, ça ce passe mieux avec l'équipe maintenant. Et puis on à des chances de remporter le super bowl donc ça va, termina-t-il.

-Cool, fut la seule réponse que trouva à dire Emmett qui se mordit la lèvre à l'instant. _Quelle conversation..._

Drew voyait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et il se dit qu'il était temps de briser la glace et de dire ce pour quoi il était venu.

-Écoute Emmett, commença-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Oui... ? répliqua ce dernier avec une voix légèrement suraiguë.

-Si je suis venu te voir c'était d'une part pour prendre de tes nouvelles...

Emmett déglutit péniblement et avala une gorgée de café qui manqua de le brûler.

-Mais aussi pour te dire quelque chose en particulier...

Il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud, pourtant ce n'était pas une journée ultra brûlante pour un mois d'août. _Arrête de penser à ça..._

-Je voulais te dire, commença-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien, que j'avais 21 ans.

En entendant ça Emmett s'étouffa avec son café reconnaissant ce qu'il lui avait dit un an plus tôt lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés au Woody's.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Drew.

-Oui...je t'en prie...continue... répondit-il en toussant.

-Au début je t'en voulais un peu d'être parti, de m'avoir laissé alors que depuis mon mariage avec Sierra t'étais toujours là même pendant mon coming-out. Honnêtement sur le coup j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'étais barré et puis j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon vin et j'ai finit par comprendre et par l'accepter ce qui n'était pas le plus simple.

Emmett l'écoutait attentivement, prêtant attention à chaque mot, chaque virgule, chaque respiration pour être sur de ne pas en perdre une miette.

-Ensuite j'ai fait mon chemin, j'ai découvert un peu plus le milieu, j'ai eu mes expériences comme tu me l'avais dit. J'ai même eu quelques histoires mais il y avait toujours un problème et ce problème c'était toi.

Emmett fronça les sourcils resserrant ses doigts autour de la tasse.

-J'ai essayé Emmett, j'ai vraiment essayé, passer à autre chose, rencontrer d'autres personnes, me dire qu'il fallait que je tourne la page. Mais j'ai jamais réussi, j'ai jamais pu te sortir de ma tête. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis venu te dire que j'ai 21 ans.

Il était touché de cette déclaration, et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise tout ça. Mais bon il devait bien se jeter à l'eau.

-En clair si j'ai bien compris tu me files un rencard ? Demanda Emmett.

-On peut dire ça... répondit Drew avec un sourire en coin.

-Okay, répondit du tac au tac Emmett.

-Oui ?

-Hum-hum...dit-il en hochant la tête.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à discuter. Drew le raccompagna jusqu'à son magasin promettant de l'appeler prochainement pour fixer une date. Pour la forme, histoire de bien finir la matinée, il l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Emmet fut plus que surpris mais y répondit sans la once d'une hésitation. Ils se quittèrent et il entra dans son magasin -il fallait bien le dire- légèrement euphorique.

Il se dirigea vers le poste derrière le comptoir et enclencha la musique qui tomba sur _**Sorry I'm a Lady**_ de _**Baccara**_. Il s'entreprit à ranger les papiers éparpillés au sol en chantant à tue-tête sur un déhanché de sa fabrication.

C'est à ce moment que Ted fit son entrée.

-Hem-Hem, toussota-t-il.

-OH MON GOD ! hurla Emmett qui fut surpris de sa soudaine apparition alors qu'il se croyait seul.

La main sur sa poitrine, il reprenait son souffle.

-Honey, ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Seigneur, j'ai faillit faire un infarctus...

-A ton âge ? Répliqua Ted en rigolant.

-Comment ça se fait que t'es là tu bosses pas ? Je croyais qu'on se voyait ce soir.

-J'ai une pause donc je t'invite à déjeuner, et puis pour ce soir je n'aurai pas pu je vais au restaurant avec Blake qui m'a invité.

-C'est chou, dit-il.

-J'imagine que tu es revenu de ton rencard avec Drew ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Bien, raison de plus pour déjeuner ensemble parce que quelque chose me dit que t'as remis le couvert.

Emmett eut un rire de gorge qui en disait long. Il suivit Ted, éteignit la radio et ils prirent la direction du Liberty.

O0o0o

A Toronto, au pays des Caribous et du sirop d'érable Mélanie et Lindsay vivaient leur vie. Mélanie avait rapidement trouvé du travail dans un cabinet d'avocat du fait notamment de son expérience professionnelle quant à Lindsay elle avait un mi-temps dans une galerie d'art contemporain de la ville.

Gus avait terminé la grande section et entrerait en CP à la prochaine rentrée. Il montrait déjà une curiosité sans bornes avec un côté artistique et une certaine discipline qu'il devait à Mélanie mais il se montrait déjà un élève très intelligent. En ce qui concernait la petite JR il était encore trop tôt pour le dire.

Ce soir-là, les enfants étaient couchés et dans la véranda devant un thé, une cigarette à la main Lindsay attendait le retour de Mélanie. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de fumer mais là elle en avait besoin. Elle replia ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. Depuis le mariage elle avait cette étrange sensation et elle savait d'avance que ça ne plairait pas à Mélanie.

Mais cette impression datait-elle vraiment du mariage ou d'avant ? Elle avait bien peur que non. Elle soupira des volutes grises de fumée s'échappant vers le ciel couleur d'encre.

Elle aurait aimé appeler Justin qui aurait sans doute un avis objectif sur la situation. Au fil des années leurs liens s'étaient resserrés et ils devenus très proches sans compter qu'il s'était marié avec son meilleur ami. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas les déranger pendants leurs vacances pour ça.

Elle tira sur sa cigarette et se renfrogna dans ses pensées.

-Toi, ça va pas...

-Oh Mél je t'avais pas entendu rentrer. Pourquoi tu dis-ça ?

-Parce que quand tu fumes c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, je te connais tu sais, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

-Bof, journée de merde, dit-elle en soupirant et en retirant ses chaussures. Et toi ?

-Moi rien, je suis restée là toute la journée et je n'ai strictement rien fait. J'ai attendu que le temps passe, répondit-elle avec lassitude.

Mélanie fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait vraiment.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Lindsay ? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Pittsburgh me manque, finit-elle par lâcher le regard un peu dans le vide.

La réponse refroidit net Mélanie.

-Quoi ?

-Pittsburgh me manque.

-Attend Lindsay qu'est ce que tu veux dire, là ?

-Je suis entrain de te dire que Pittsburgh me manque. Même si j'adore Toronto, tous nos amis sont là-bas, notre famille y est, le père de Gus y est aussi.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je rêve ! C'est une plaisanterie ! Commença à s'échauffer Mélanie.

-Je me doutais que tu le prendrais mal... je l'ai compris au mariage mais je crois que ça datait d'avant.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?! J'imagine que Brian n'est pas étranger à ce revirement ? Continua-t-elle de s'énerver.

-Pourquoi tu l'impliques toujours ? Il n'est au courant de rien !

-Pourquoi je l'implique toujours ?! J'espère que tu plaisantes là ?!

-Il n'est pas la question, c'est pas ce dont je suis entrain de te parler.

-Alors quoi ? Pittsburgh te manque, tu veux y retourner ?

-Je sais pas Mélanie.

-De mieux en mieux ! Dit-elle. Elle s'était mise à faire les cent pas dans la véranda de plus en plus énervée.

-Comprend moi aussi, j'ai vécu toute ma vie là-bas, j'y ai rencontré tous mes amis, j'y ai fait mes études, je t'y ai rencontré et on quitte tout ça du jour au lendemain.

-Du jour au lendemain ?! T'as eu ton temps pour réfléchir, t'étais d'accord !

-Je sais, je sais. Mais peut-être qu'on s'est précipitées. On est peut-être un peu parties sur un coup de tête. En fait je crois qu'on s'est enfuies sans véritablement affronter la situation, je veux dire, ils sont tous restés sur place.

Mélanie dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

-Je le crois pas, marmonna-t-elle. Je croyais que t'étais heureuse de venir ici. Je croyais que toi aussi tu voulais qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases après tout ce qui c'était passé. Que quitter Pittsburgh nous permettrait de tourner la page sur tout ce qui nous était arrivé ! Je croyais que tu pensais comme moi !

-Mais c'est le cas, c'est toujours le cas ! Mais est-ce qu'il était nécessaire pour ça qu'on laisse tomber tout le monde en partant sous prétexte de la bombe au Babylon et de la proposition 14 ?

-Sous prétexte de la bombe et de la proposition 14 ?! Non mais tu t'entends, t'entends ce que t'ai entrain de dire ?!

-Mél...fit Lindsay en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Elle la retira vivement et se releva comme piquée par une aiguille.

-J'en reviens pas ! Comment tu peux être aussi égoïste ?! Je te signale quand même que les garçons nous avaient donné leur accord !

-Je sais Mélanie, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec eux, fit-elle en se levant.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

-S'il te plaît Mélanie...

-S'il te plaît quoi ? T'es d'un égoïsme ! Et comment t'as pu me mentir et être aussi hypocrite pendant tout ce temps ?! Et d'ailleurs est-ce-que t'avais tellement envie de te remettre avec moi ou est ce que ça aussi tu le remets en cause et au final ça te fait chier ?!

-Non ! Mais pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?!

-Oh je sais pas ! Qu'est ce que tu fout là alors Lindsay ?! Hein ? Résous-moi ça ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici avec le fils de Brian ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec moi ?! On se le demande !

-Arrête ! Qu'est ce que t'es entrain de dire... Mélanie s'il te plais écoute moi...

-ME TOUCHE PAS ! J'ai pas envie de t'écouter Lindsay Petersen ! Tu m'excuseras je vais me coucher ! Me cherche pas dans notre lit , j'y serai pas !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Lindsay s'assit, prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit tout bonnement à pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle le prendrait mal mais pas à ce point là. Elle sentit le vide s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. A cet instant elle se sentait totalement désemparée.

N'en finiraient-elles donc jamais ?


	61. Chapitre 61 : Un couple enlacé

Les deux jours qui suivirent Justin et Brian les passèrent à visiter la capitale de Saint-Domingue se perdant dans les quartiers de la cité colorée, visitant des lieux historiques dont Luis se faisait un plaisir de leur compter les événements et l'Histoire.

Ils firent de la plongée dans la baie de Punta Cana qui leur valut quelques frayeurs, de bons moments et de belles photos. Ils visitèrent des parcs de la capitale, dégustèrent des spécialités pas toujours excellentes et parfois très étranges : ces moments là ne manquaient pas de fous-rires.

Ils visitèrent la cathédrale Santa Maria la Menor et échangèrent un long baiser sur son parvis.

La soirée était douce avec un léger vent annonciateur de la tempête du lendemain. Ils étaient sur la terrasse dégustant des fruits de la région, face à la mer, au calme.

-Justin ?

-Hum ?

-J'aimerai te parler d'un truc...

-Je t'écoute, fit-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Je me sens un peu égoïste tu sais...

-Quoi ? Fit Justin avec un demi-rire.

-Tu n'as que 25 ans, j'ai douze ans de plus que toi et tu es déjà installé, marié, enterré à Pittsburgh. T'es revenu de New-York où tu n'es resté qu'un an. J'ai la sensation que tu n'as pas profité de ta jeunesse et que j'ai accaparé toute ton attention.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Brian, Justin était devenu livide la chaleur quittant son corps.

-Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire Brian ? Demanda-t-il tremblant.

-J'ai juste peur que t'ai un peu gâché ta vie à cause de moi, que tu n'ai pas pu voyager, découvrir le monde, faire d'autres rencontres. Quelque part tu n'as connu que moi et je t'ai laissé faire parce que je tiens à toi et du coup je t'ai laissé tout sacrifier pour moi. Je me sens égoïste à cause de ça, je ne mérite pas qu'on sacrifie autant, termina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Justin avait le souffle coupé. Lorsqu'il avait dit : _« faire d'autres rencontres... » _son cœur avait manqué un raté. Incapable de réfléchir ou de répondre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre il se leva et s'éloigna. Brian le laissa faire il savait qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Balancer ce qu'il venait de dire de but en blanc était un peu difficile à avaler et n'était pas simple à comprendre non plus. Il avait besoin de se rassurer parce que l'angoisse le tenaillait continuellement. C'était triste mais c'était comme ça, il n'était pas encore totalement guéri de son passé.

Il prit une cigarette qu'il alluma et se dirigea vers la plage. Il alla vers la mer et glissa ses pieds dans l'eau, fumant, en attendant le retour de Justin. Il regardait le dessus de la mer, calme et scintillant éclairé par les rayons de la lune.

De son côté Justin tournait en rond dans la forêt. Sa tête était emplie de questions, tout fourmillait, il se sentait comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi MAINTENANT ? Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir en tentant de retrouver son légendaire calme.

Brian n'avait pas bougé, les mains dans les poches, les vaguelettes venant se heurter contre ses chevilles. Une légère brise dans les cheveux.

Il recommença à respirer lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer fermement.

-Je ne gâche pas ma vie, je ne sacrifie rien du tout pour personne. J'ai toujours vécu ma vie comme je l'entendais et c'est toujours ce que je ferai. Personne ne me dictera jamais ce que je veux. Dieu sait que j'ai eu maintes fois et maintes raisons pour te quitter et rencontrer d'autres gens comme tu dit mais voilà c'est toi que j'aime et ça personne ne me fera changer d'avis, pas tant que je respirai, pas tant que j'aurai encore un cerveau et un cœur. Ce sera toujours toi parce que ça l'a toujours été et que ça le sera toujours. C'est pour ça que je me suis marié avec toi et que je suis revenu à Pittsburgh où est ma vie et ma place. Découvrir le monde, voyager, rencontrer d'autres personnes, vivre les bons comme les mauvais moments c'est avec toi que je veux les vivre. Fais moi confiance Brian parce que tu peux me croire, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, jamais ! Tu mérites tout ça parce que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui ne se laisse jamais abattre. Tu es quelqu'un de fort Brian qui mérite d'être aimé comme moi je t'aime et même plus ne crois jamais autre chose et si je dois te le répéter chaque matin quand je me lève et chaque soir quand je me couche alors je le ferai, termina-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Brian se retourna vers lui. Justin sembla voir ses yeux briller plus que la normale mais n'en fit pas la remarque.

Son visage entre ses mains, il embrassa son front, ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, le recoin de sa bouche et enfin ses lèvres. Justin passa ses bras autour de sa taille fermant les yeux sous cette caresse.

-Je t'aime Justin Taylor, toi non plus ne croit jamais autre chose même si je ne le dit pas souvent, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Justin se serra un peu plus contre lui nichant son visage au creux de son cou. Les rayons de la lune éclairait une mer scintillante encore calme mais aussi un couple enlacé, perdu sur une plage du bout du monde.

Cette nuit-là ils firent l'amour avec plus de tendresse et d'amour que le monde ne pouvait en contenir se perdant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre savourant le plaisir simple qu'on appelait communément : _la vie_.


	62. Chapitre 62 : Sombre Enfance

**_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires et qui suivent mon histoire avec autant d'intérêt. Merci beaucoup ! N'arrêtez pas de commenter et de mon côté je continuerai à écrire le plus longtemps possible ! Encore Merci !_**

**_o0o0o0o_**

C'est le vent et l'orage qui les réveilla ce matin là ainsi que de longs et forts coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

La mer était déchaînée formant des moutons blancs d'écume à sa surface. Le vent soufflait couchant les palmiers, faisant tournoyer le sable et la poussière. Des nuages noirs, gris, opaques bouchaient le ciel empêchant le soleil d'éclairer la terre de ses rayons. Le vent sifflait dans un bruit assourdissant. Des éclairs allumaient ce ciel si noir digne d'un acte Shakespearien de Macbeth. Une pluie drue et droite ne tarda pas à rejoindre ce climat de chaos.

St Domingue, pays coloré, aux couleurs chaudes et ensoleillées était devenu en une matinée spectacle d'un monde post-apocalyptique.

Justin enfila rapidement un t-shirt et un pantalon et se dirigea vers le vestibule.

-Luis ? Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entré ? Vous êtes trempé ! Fit-il en ouvrant grand la porte avant de la refermer sous une bourrasque de vent.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger Monsieur.

-Mais vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout, et appelez moi Justin, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

-Bien Mon...Justin. Je suis venu pour vous faire part de la situation.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une serviette.

-Eh bien la tempête devrait durer jusqu'à demain soir. Je vous conseille vivement de tout fermer et de barricader les volets. Ne sortez pas bien entendu. Restez dans la maison ou le patio. Je suis venu aussi vous prévenir que Carlota et moi-même ne reviendrons pas avant demain soir vous comprendrez évidemment pourquoi.

-Bien sur.

Il lui expliqua la suite alors que de son côté Brian émergeait et se levait les cheveux en bataille. Le spectacle extérieur lui tira quelque peu des yeux ronds.

Alors qu'il se levait il sentit l'espace autour de lui tourner dangereusement. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas une pique de douleur lui enserra la poitrine lui coupant la respiration. Il serra sa main sur sa poitrine tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Une douleur vive et brûlante lui serrait les poumons comme s'il avait avalé une grande quantité de souffre. Il dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Justin entra dans la chambre ne constatant pas immédiatement son état.

-C'était Luis, il me disait que... Brian ça va ?! demanda-t-il précipitamment devant sa pâleur. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! Dit-il en se précipitant à son chevet.

-Rien, ça va, j'ai du me lever un peu vite, mentit Brian. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cette douleur mais n'en dit rien.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Rien, rien je t'assure, dit-il en sentant la douleur se dissiper. Pour montrer sa bonne foi il se leva et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu me dirais s'il y avait quelque qui n'allait pas ? S'inquiéta Justin.

-Évidemment, fit ce dernier en se détournant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Justin le regarda partir avec inquiétude. Depuis son cancer un rien l'affolait. Dès qu'il était malade, fatigué, qu'il avait mal à la tête il se mettait à paniquer. Et il n'aimait pas du tout l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé. Il ne savait pas s'il lui mentait mais quelque chose clochait. Il ferma les volets de la chambre, non sans difficultés, et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Brian était entrain de faire du café lorsqu'il vit le regard suspicieux que lui lançait Justin.

-Je te dit que ça va, affirma-t-il.

-Mouais, grommela Justin en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets.

-Café ?

Il acquiesça.

-Alors que t'as dit Luis ? Demanda-t-il voulant changer de sujet.

-Que ça allait durer jusqu'à demain soir mais qu'on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour prendre l'avion samedi. Il faut se barricader dans la maison.

Brian sourit à cette réponse. Un éclair au bruit effroyable tonna, le faisant sursauter.

-Depuis quand tu as peur de l'orage ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage, se défendit Brian ce qui fit rire Justin, ça me rappelle un mauvais souvenir.

Justin s'arrêta net et le regarda attentif.

-Et ? Finit-il par demander devant son silence.

-Eh bien quand Claire et moi étions petits, commença t-il en découpant du pain pour le petit déjeuner, lorsqu'il y avait de l'orage je me souviens que notre père nous donnait une tape sur la tête et qu'il nous disait : _« Vous voyez c'est le fouet du dieu des enfers qui vient chercher les enfants méchants comme vous »_ dit-il d'une voix sarcastique et grave.

Justin demeura interdit devant cette révélation. Brian parlait rarement de son passé. Seul Mickael pouvait se targuer de mieux connaître cette partie de lui.

Brian souria devant la tête de Justin.

-Je sais que c'est pas vrai, précisa-t-il ironique, mais à ta tête on dirait que je viens de t'apprendre que le père noël était une connerie, poursuivit-il avec un large sourire.

Il mit les tartines dans le grille pain et s'attabla au bar en face de Justin et sa tasse.

-C'est horrible de dire ça, murmura Justin.

-Non, c'est Jack Kinney, précisa Brian.

-Raconte-moi...

-A propos de quoi ?

-De ta vie, de qui tu étais avant de devenir celui que je connais, précisa Justin.

-Crois moi tu connais la meilleure partie le reste n'a aucun intérêt.

-Je suis marié avec toi et il y un tas de choses que je ne sais pas à ton sujet, s'il te plaît...

Brian poussa un soupir.

-Tu me lâcheras jamais hein ?

Justin lui décocha un sourire irrésistible qui en disait long. Sourire auquel bien évidemment Brian ne résistait jamais bien longtemps. _Shit..._

-Je te préviens c'est pas drôle.

Justin haussa les épaules.

-Ok. Alors je suis né à Galway en Irlande. Je n'en ai aucuns souvenirs les parents se sont barrés peu de temps après ma naissance à cause de la crise économique et du manque de boulot. Claire en à peut-être quelques souvenirs j'en sais rien. Et donc est venu s'expatrier dans cette bonne vieille Pittsburgh.

Justin l'écoutait attentivement c'était la première fois que Brian acceptait volontairement de lui parler de son enfance.

-Je sais pas quand mon père est devenu alcoolique et s'est mis à frapper tout le monde il à sans doute toujours été comme ça. Ma mère à toujours été une fervente bigote parfois, non plutôt souvent, à l'extrême. On est passé par messes, cathé et autres conneries du même genre. Elle à toujours été passive et chiffe molle en particulier devant mon père, elle était totalement soumise. Et en bonne épouse qui se respecte elle disait amen à tout ce que son alcoolique de mari faisait.

Pour te donner un exemple lorsqu'on se faisait cogner dessus Claire et moi elle ne disait rien et restait là à regarder en se servant un verre. Avec les années elle est devenue carrément froide et tu pouvais te brosser pour ton anniversaire, les noëls ou encore les histoires le soir avant de t'endormir.

Quand j'étais petit jusqu'à environ 7-8 ans je pense, je croyais que c'était de ma faute si mes parents se comportaient comme ça, que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou une autre connerie dans le genre sans compter que la très pieuse Johann Kinney nous farcissait la tête avec toutes ses histoires de bible, de paradis, d'enfer et de damnation éternelle.

Claire, elle, se laissait faire ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait compris.

Justin déglutit, ce n'était assurément pas drôle mais alors vraiment pas.

De son côté Brian continuait à raconter malgré ce que cela lui en coûtait de faire ressortir toutes ses vieilles histoires du placard. Mais il s'agissait de Justin. Il parlait d'un ton neutre, sa voix pointant parfois sous le ton du sarcasme. Il s'occupait les mains pour éviter de trop penser à ce qu'il disait ou les images que ces événements lui renvoyaient en écho.

-Vers 8 ans j'ai commencé à comprendre et à me rebiffer. Vis à vis de ma mère je suis devenu distant, froid comme elle. Et avec mon père j'essayai de l'ignorer un maximum ce qui m'a valu un certains nombres de baignes mais je m'en foutait. Pour ce qui est de Claire j'essayai toujours de mettre entre elle et lui.

Quand je suis entré au collège j'étais un peu une terreur et j'ai fait pas mal de conneries. Je détestais rentrer chez moi le soir ou le week-end parce que je savais que je trouverai la mère et le paternel beurré comme à son habitude. J'ai souvent été obligé d'aller le chercher dans les bars ou en taule ma mère étant incapable de le faire. Il me haïssait parce que j'étais le seul à répondre, à pas me laisser faire et surtout à ne pas être soumis. Par contre ces dernières années c'est fou ce qu'il m'appréciait mais ce qu'il adorait par dessus tout c'était mon chéquier, dit-il avec sarcasme.

-A mes 14 ans je me suis fait virer du collège après une énième connerie et j'ai changé d'établissement. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans la classe de Mickael. Jusqu'à cette période on peut le dire c'était l'enfer sur terre à la maison. Une fois que j'ai rencontré Mickey les choses ont un peu évolué. Mais j'étais toujours aussi froid, je me renfermai sur moi-même, j'étais plutôt agressif et surtout allergique à la sociabilité et aux rapports humains .

Et puis j'ai rencontré Debbie, sa maison, Vic, le Liberty-dinner, la Liberty Avenue, le Babylon et le Woody's bien sur. J'ai toujours su que je préférai les mecs mais je me gardais bien d'en parler. Pour Mickael c'est sa mère qui lui avait dit qu'il était gay. Lorsqu'il me l'avait raconté j'étais mort de rire. C'est auprès d'eux que j'ai découvert ce que voulais dire le mot famille, amour ou simplement noël.

Je me souviens d'une fois où j'étais arrivé au snack avec un méga coquard à l'œil résultat d'une énième embrassade avec le paternel. Je peux te dire que pour Debbie ça été rapide elle m'a chopé par le bras et m'a emmené illico chez moi pour dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle les à tous les deux incendiés comme elle sait si bien le faire. Suite à ça, les choses ont empirées avec mon père et puis un jour j'en ai eu vraiment marre et j'ai rendu les coups. Je ne sais pas s'il avait peur de moi ou quoi mais il n'empêche qu'il à arrêté de me frapper. Bon pour ce qui est des gentils mots, des phrases et des petites injures ça, ça n'a jamais arrêté.

Je passais le clair de mon temps chez Mickey, ou au snack. De son côté Debbie à commencé à se mêler de ma scolarité. Tu sais comment elle est, dit-il à Justin qui esquissa un sourire.

-Bref, je me suis mis à bosser et à m'intéresser à ce que je faisais. Je voulais tout sauf devenir un Jack Kinney. Quand on est entré au secondaire je me suis inscrit à l'internat m'éloignant un peu plus de mon cercle familial et dès que j'ai pu me barrer je l'ai fait. Mickael et sa famille m'ont peu à peu permis de refaire surface.

J'ai réussi le secondaire et je suis parti à la fac faire des études de com'. Je cumulais les petits boulots dont certains pas très catholiques et franchement limites. Ça été une période pas forcément simple parce que je galérai pour trouver de l'argent mais j'étais content de mes études. Debbie n'arrêtait de me dire que je devais venir travailler au snack mais j'ai toujours refusé. Mickey et sa mère m'avait beaucoup aidé sur le plan humain mais je refusais d'être redevable envers quelqu'un, je ne voulais pas m'attacher, devenir dépendant. L'idée de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un m'insupportais : si je devais m'en sortir ce serait seul ou pas du tout.

On à pris une coloc avec Mickey et on à bien sur fait les 400 coups. On arrêtait pas de sortir sans parler du reste. Mickael à arrêté ses études lorsqu'il à su que Vic était malade mais j'ai continué.

J'ai été très vite branché par la com, la pub, le graphisme. C'est à la fac que j'ai rencontré Lindsay qui faisait des études d'art et on est devenu très proches. Et après mon master j'ai été embauché dans une petite entreprise de publicité où je suis resté deux ans. Y'avait une bonne ambiance et les gens étaient sympas. C'est le boss de cette petite boite qui m'a branché avec Vangard où j'ai pu me développer et monter les échelons.

J'ai tenté un maximum de couper les ponts avec ma famille même s'ils revenaient souvent à la charge depuis qu'ils connaissaient ma situation. Ma sœur, elle, s'est mariée avec un crétin a fait deux gosses et on ne se parlent quasiment plus.

J'ai continué comme ça et puis un soir en sortant de boite j'ai rencontré un petit blond qui avait l'air totalement paumé sous un lampadaire et voilà, termina-t-il esquissant un sourire en plantant son regard dans les yeux de Justin.

Il ne disait rien encaissant tout ce que Brian venait de lui dire. Le visage défait il ne prononçait pas un seul mot. Il avait toujours su voir sous le masque et la carapace que Brian maintenait en permanence. Cette fois-ci c'était différent il avait fait sauter les gonds et avait tout dit. Il lui avait fait confiance et lui avait révélé ses sombres années. Justin était à la fois touché et bouleversé. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce que Brian venait de raconter.

Il baissa les yeux tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Mais que dire ? Rien. Il tendit son bras à travers le bar et glissa sa main dans celle de Brian qu'il serra. Il releva les yeux vers lui.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était pas drôle, lui dit-il en souriant.

La façade était remise. Mais Justin le savait, la fêlure qu'il dissimulait si profondément demeurerait toujours là, quelque part.

Il le regarda longtemps dormir cette nuit-là découvrant à nouveau une facette de cet homme qu'il aimait. Il ne put empêcher une larme qui glissa lentement et vint s'écraser sur son oreiller. Il regarda l'alliance qui brillait dans l'obscurité à sa main gauche et intérieurement, il se jura de ne jamais l'abandonner et d'être toujours présent à chaque instant quoi qu'il arrive.


	63. Chapitre 63 : La fin des Vacances

La tempête s'intensifia dans la nuit mais se calma en début d'après-midi du lendemain. Les garçons restèrent à la villa se reposer. Ils se baignèrent dans la piscine, discutèrent du travail et Justin de son expo de septembre dont il avait encore plusieurs toiles à réaliser en rentrant de St-Domingue.

Justin poussa cependant Brian au repos l'épisode de la veille l'ayant plus qu'inquiété. Le soir la tempête s'était totalement dissipée et un beau coucher de soleil avait lieu. Ils avaient dîné avec Luis et Carlotta et fait leurs bagages. Justin terminait de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et vit Brian sur un transat en jean et t-shirt cigarette à la main. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et le rejoignit. Il vint s'asseoir au bout du fin matelas les jambes de chaque côté de celles de Brian. Pensif il avait les yeux perdus à l'horizon.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien, je me disais juste que les vacances étaient finies et qu'il fallait reprendre le boulot, répondit Brian en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Tu pourras peut-être levé un peu le pied à Kinnetic, essaya Justin.

-Et pourquoi je le ferai ? De toute façon je peux pas.

Justin baissa les yeux.

-Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça, répliqua Brian, je t'ai dit que j'allais bien.

-J'ai rien dit, répondit Justin.

Il s'approcha de lui prit sa cigarette en tira une bouffée et la jeta dans le cendrier.

-Si c'est la fin des vacances comme tu dit, murmura Justin, autant en profiter.

Il passa son bras autour de son cou et prit ses lèvres. Brian se redressa passant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il plaqua ses mains sur son dos le long de sa colonne. Justin glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sa langue partit à la rencontre de sa jumelle emprisonnant les lèvres de son amant dans les siennes. Brian lui enleva son débardeur le faisant passer au dessus de sa tête ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il resserra son étreinte plaquant sont torse contre le sien. Justin fit voler son t-shirt. Il suivait la courbe de sa nuque, de ses épaules avec sa bouche. Ses mains suivait la ligne de son corps, de ses bras qui l'enserrait.

Il voulait totalement se perdre dans ses sensations, tout oublier, rester dans cet instant. Une légère brise flottait dans une odeur iodée, saline. Le bruit des vagues au loin ressemblait à un long murmure.

Ses doigts s'agrippait à sa peau sentant la chaleur enflammer ses joues et son corps. Tout sembla s'arrêter, les secondes se suspendant dans l'espace. Ses mouvements de hanches s'étiraient, s'allongeaient, épousaient les formes de son compagnon.

Brian parcourait sa peau de ses lèvres. Il goûta son menton, descendit le long de sa nuque et de sa clavicule droite. Il plaqua sa main sur sa nuque et reprit sa bouche. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient. Justin était totalement électrisé par son contact ses doigts de feu parcourant sa peau. Il le fouillait, le cherchait, s'imprimant un peu plus en lui à chaque mouvement.

Front contre front, leurs bouches se frôlaient, en harmonie parfaite et pourtant si fragile et délicate. Les sensations coupaient la respiration de Justin la bouche entrouverte dans un cri silencieux. Il ne put réprimer un sourire de joie intense prenant le visage de son amant entre ses main les yeux clos.

Brian les mains le long de sa colonne se perdait dans les songes de l'émoi que son corps ressentait. Il perdait totalement pied, chutant au plus profond des sensations de chacune de ses molécules. Ses doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux couleur de son.

Il se perdaient, quittant la réalité les cœurs meurtris et douloureux de l'amour qu'ils se donnaient. Ils se libérèrent en même temps. Justin n'avait pas perdu son sourire reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

Brian l'emporta dans son élan. Ils finirent enlacés, allongés sur le transat. La tête de Justin reposait sur sa poitrine la main de Brian dans ses cheveux traçant des arabesques sur sa nuque. Justin frissonna sous les spasmes de sensations qui se calmaient peu à peu. Il posa son menton dans sa main et accrocha le regard de Brian. Il tendit le bras et suivit la forme de son visage du bout des doigts. Des étoiles pleins les yeux il se serra un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux écoutant la respiration lente de son partenaire.

C'était le jour du retour à Pittsburgh. Ils quittèrent la villa et virent l'île _Las Perlas de Marias_ s'éloigner avec un petit pincement. Comme l'avait dit Brian les vacances étaient finies.

-Luis, commença Justin sur le bateau alors que l'île s'éloignait, vous nous avez pas dit pourquoi s'appelle-t-elle _Las Perlas de Maria_ ?

-_Las Perlas de Maria_ veut dire en espagnol _Les perles de Maria. _Monsieur Jones à appelé cette île ainsi à cause des yeux de son épouse. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert très clair, de très beaux yeux. Monsieur Jones nous disait toujours que c'est en tombant amoureux des yeux de Maria qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Justin fût ému par l'histoire de Luis, elle en racontait des choses cette île perdue au milieu des caraïbes. Brian à la poupe du bateau, les mains dans les poches regardait lui aussi las Perlas disparaître à l'horizon. Justin s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille nichant son visage dans son cou.

-Ne meure jamais, murmura-t-il.

Brian fronça les sourcils entendant ses mots. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Jamais...répondit-il.

Ils prirent l'avion à 16h après un dernier tour dans la ville de Saint-Domingue au rues colorées de teintes oranges, ocres, vertes, bleues, jaunes sur des airs de merengue et de bachata musiques locales endiablées.

Les au-revoir avec Luis et Carlota furent brefs mais émouvants. Carlota ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes sur ses joues replètes. Elle s'était attaché aux deux jeunes hommes quelle trouvaient charmants.

Des hublots ils virent la petite île Dominicaine disparaître et ne devenir plus qu'un point gris des mètres plus bas. Plusieurs kilomètres et 6h plus tard ils arrivaient dans leur bonne vieille ville de Pittsburgh. Ils montèrent dans la corvette et Brian prit la direction de la maison. Pas du Loft.


	64. Chapitre 64 : Tu seras à moi

Dans un petit appartement New-yorkais au milieu de magazines découpés, de pages de journaux, de revues, de photos il le regardait _lui. _

Une cigarette à la main assis en tailleur il contemplait son œuvre. Il connaissait tout de _lui, _tout. Il avait tout suivit sur _lui _et même lorsqu'_il_ était avec _les autres_. Mais _lui _ne le remarquait pas, il s'en fichait ce qui le rendait dingue mais qui rendait le jeu aussi plus excitant.

Peu importe il l'aurai un jour pour lui tout seul et serai en capacité de lui offrir tout ce qui est réellement bon pour lui et sa vie. Il lui offrirait tout ce dont il rêve, tout ce qu'il veut.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres à la vision d'une des photos. _Lui_ par contre il faudrait s'en débarrasser d'une façon ou d'une autre. _Tous ceux là_ l'insupportait d'ailleurs, incapable de savoir ou de connaître ce qui est bon pour _toi_.

_« Fais moi confiance tu me remarqueras même si tu ne me vois pas. Tu finiras par me remarquer d'une façon ou d'une autre et à ce moment là tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi. Tu ne pourras pas m'oublier. Je t'enlèverai à tout ce cercle vicieux et mauvais pour toi mais surtout je t'enlèverai à lui qui te détruit à petit feu. Tu seras à moi peu importe comment mais je peux t'assurer que tu seras à moi ! N'est-ce-pas Sunshine ? » _pensa-t-il en regardant une des photos prises qu'il caressait du bout des doigts.

Ses yeux brillait d'une lueur inquiétante et brillante que personne ne lui avait jamais vue hormis lui-même dans la glace.

_« Oui Sunshine tu seras à moi... ». _


	65. Chapitre 65 : Retour à Britin

Justin s'endormit rapidement dans la voiture ne se rendant même pas compte du chemin que prenait Brian.

Trente minutes plus tard ils arrivaient au Manoir et Justin ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Brian se gara dans l'allée gravillonnée et coupa le moteur. Les mains sur le volant il prit une inspiration et réveilla Justin.

-Mon ange on est arrivé, fit-il.

-Hum...fit ce dernier en émergeant. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. On est pas au Loft ? On est où ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

-Chez nous, répondit Brian en lui tendant les clés.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que...

Il sortit de la voiture et se retrouva devant _**cette**_ maison. La maison découverte un an plus tôt où Brian l'avait demandé en mariage. La surprise lui coupa la parole. Il se retourna vers Brian sans vraiment comprendre qui lui fit un signe de tête.

Fébrile il se dirigea vers la porte et glissa la clé dans la serrure. Il entra et Brian à sa suite alluma la lumière. Ce que vit Justin était au-delà de tout entendement. Il se souvenait parfaitement du manoir qu'il avait tout de suite aimé se sentant chez lui mais tout semblait transformé et à la fois à l'identique.

Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce regroupant la cuisine, salle à manger et salon. L'ensemble dans des tons foncés mais chaleureux avec des touches rouges, noires, blanches. Une splendide cuisine toute équipée se trouvait sur la gauche, la salle à manger au centre à la fois moderne mélangée à l'ancien donnait sur la terrasse. Sur la droite le salon dans des tons noirs et blancs trônait face à la cheminée.

Justin se trouvait exactement dans la maison qu'il voulait et dont il avait parlé avec Brian un an plus tôt. Il se retourna vers lui bouche bée, un sourire immense. Brian ne dit rien mais ressentit une petite pique de fierté personnelle en son for-intérieur. Toujours sans rien dire il lui indiqua les escaliers et ils poursuivirent la visite.

Brian avait fait de la mezzanine son bureau et Justin aimait beaucoup : très masculin mais aussi très proche de l'ambiance du loft. Quand il entra dans leur chambre Justin était encore plus émerveillé mais aussi ému. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait en tête tout en respectant les univers de Justin et Brian. Les tons clairs et pastels donnait une ambiance calme et apaisante tout en conservant une touche très virile pas des tons plus foncés.

La gauche donnait sur une grande salle de bain privée et à droite se trouvait un grand dressing fermé par une porte coulissante de bois sombre. Le grand lit était face à de grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur la piscine et tout le parc. Justin se tourna vers Brian.

-C'est toi qui..commença-t-il.

Brian acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

-C'est magnifique, chuchota Justin incapable de dire autre chose.

Brian lui tendit la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers la pièce la plus importante. Cette pièce personne ne l'avait vu, il l'avait rénovée tout seul sans l'aide de personne souhaitant garder son caractère unique. Tenant toujours la main de Justin ils montèrent l'escalier en vis qui menait au grenier. Brian ouvrit la trappe et laissa Justin entrer. Il eut un hoquet de surprise devant la pièce qui n'était assurément plus un grenier.

Le plafond avait été évidé laissant apparaître les poutres sombres de la maison. Des luminaires en acier pendait du plafond. Des luminaires de style studio ou vieille gare. Une grande table au centre était entourée de quelques tabourets. Une autre table rétro-éclairante incliné se trouvait vers le fond de la pièce.

Le sol avait été poncé et recouvert de jonc. Les murs avaient été repeints dans des couleurs claires et sablonneuses. De grands rideaux foncés et clairs pendaient à des tringles à rideaux en fer forgé. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc ou sur l'allée devant la maison qui donnait sur les paysages au bord de la route.

Une fenêtre avait été transformée en alcôve avec petite bibliothèque et fauteuils confortables.

De vieux meubles poncés et patinés parcouraient toute la pièce. Un évier en pierre avait été placé au centre de la pièce près de la table de travail ajoutant un peu plus de cachet à la salle.

Justin déambulait dans le lieu ses doigts frôlant chacun des meubles, des tissus. Il était ébloui, émerveillé, subjugué. C'était exactement lui, ce qu'il aurait voulu faire de son atelier. Et Brian s'en était souvenu dans les moindres détails jusqu'à sa lubie de l'évier en pierre. Les mains sur la bouche il contemplait cet univers presque fantasmagorique. C'était magique et il aurait presque fallu qu'il se pince pour être sur d'être bien dans la réalité.

Il se tourna vers Brian les yeux brillants comme un gosse à noël, un sourire à se damner un saint. Brian avait vu juste et il en était fier.

Justin ne savait pas quoi dire devant une telle merveille alors il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que l'avais gardée ?

-Parce que je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais, commença Brian.

-Mais...

-Je ne savais pas si tu voudrais encore de moi une fois à New-York, poursuivit-il, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je veuille te culpabiliser d'être parti. Je voulais que tu revois cette maison, notre maison, une fois que tu étais sur de ce que tu voulais, des choix que tu souhaitaient faire. Je refuserais toujours que tu te sacrifies pour moi.

On ne s'était rien promis tous les deux tu avais ta carrière j'avais la mienne et on s'était toujours dit que notre couple ne serait pas un obstacle à notre avenir. Ton départ à New-York faisait parti de ces moments à ne pas laisser passer. Mais en te laissant partir j'ai toujours su que je prenais un risque mais je préférais te savoir heureux là-bas à faire ce que tu aimais faire pour lequel tu étais doué qu'ici malheureux en passant à côté de quelque chose.

Je t'ai peut-être un peu poussé bon gré ou malgré moi à New-York mais c'était important que tu le fasses. Je ne pouvais et je ne voulais t'empêcher de faire d'autres rencontres : du moment que tu étais heureux peu m'importait avec qui ou où.

Tu as changé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et jusqu'à toi je n'avais jamais réellement aimé quelqu'un peut-être tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas comment il fallait faire. Ou peut-être parce que cela te rend vulnérable de t'attacher véritablement à quelqu'un. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je peux affirmer que tu seras sans doute le seul.

Après ton départ, je suis revenu ici, plusieurs fois avant de me décider à la garder et surtout à la retaper. La première ou j'ai visité cette maison je m'y étais senti bien, en paix avec moi-même, en sécurité et tu peux me croire ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Ensuite lorsqu'on est venu tous les deux ici pour la première fois j'ai eu un déclic et chaque fois que je viens ici j'ai la même sensation. Je me suis dit que même si tu ne devais pas revenir à travers cette maison j'aurais gardé une partie de toi, de nous sur lesquels je ne peux indiscutablement pas tourner le dos comme j'ai pu le faire par le passé.

Aujourd'hui je sais où j'en suis mais surtout je sais où je veux aller et avec qui et je crois que cette maison représente tout ça.

Je ne te l'ai pas dit peut-être aussi parce que je voulais me protéger au cas où, tu ne reviendrais pas. J'étais sur de ce que je voulais et je le suis encore plus maintenant mais je souhaitais également que ce soit le cas pour toi avant de te ramener chez nous : à Britin, termina Brian.

Justin était plus qu'ému par cette déclaration empreinte de franchise et de partage. Il se livrait rarement mais lorsqu'il le faisait il y allait totalement. En entendant ses mots il avait le sentiment de passer un cap dans sa relation avec Brian. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que leur couple prendrait ce nouveau tournant ?

Il se sentait entier, vivant, empli d'amour comme jamais fixé par cet homme aux yeux sombres qui n'avait désormais plus peur de lui-même, ni de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il s'approcha de lui et replaça une de ses mèches brunes plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il était irrévocablement fier de cet homme et du chemin qu'il avait parcouru.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils étaient chez eux.


	66. Chapitre 66 : A la découverte de Britin

Justin le regardait dormir depuis une bonne heure. Il devait être 6h du matin. N'arrivant pas à se rendormir il se leva doucement, enfila un bas de survêtement et sa veste de jogging rouge à même la peau. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Brian qui reprenait le boulot aujourd'hui. Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte doucement derrière lui. Il allait partir à la découverte de Britin.

Intérieurement il jubilait rien qu'en y pensant. _Britin..._

Il connaissait déjà leur chambre mais visita les autres pièces de l'étage. Il découvrit une chambre d'amis sobre et simple mais malgré tout empreinte de leur style. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de connaître l'utilité de la deuxième pièce qu'il visitait : la chambre de Gus.

Un sourire se peigna sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit la petite chambre dans des tons verts et bleus. Une chambre de petit garçon avec des peluches par-ci, par-là, un tapis pour les petites voitures au sol, un grand tableau pour dessiner, un petit bureau avec un multitude de crayons de couleurs et de feutres. Justin remarqua un autre détail posé sur la commode : une photo.

Il adorait cette photo c'était Brian avec Gus dans ses bras lui donnant le biberon. Cette photo était auparavant au loft mais elle avait trouvé sa place ici. Il la prit et la regarda quelques instants la frôlant du bout des doigts ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face au cliché. Ce n'était définitivement pas un Jack Kinney mais un bon père. Justin n'en avait jamais douté mais lorsqu'il voyait avec quel amour il avait décoré cette chambre personne ne serait venu le contredire.

Il ressortit et se dirigea vers la troisième porte. Il fut surpris de découvrir une pièce vide. Le parquet avait été entretenu et les murs repeints dans des tons crèmes et sable mais rien d'autre n'avait été ajouté ou touché. Il se demandait bien l'utilité d'une pièce vide. Que voulait en faire Brian ? Il était loin de se douter de sa future utilité mais il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Il sortit intrigué. Il déambula dans le bureau de Brian déjà bien installé. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était revenu ici plusieurs fois depuis son départ ? Un bureau en bois sombre trônait face à la rambarde de la mezzanine donnant sur toute la pièce du rez-de-chaussée.

Sur le bureau traînait des papiers de Kinnetic, des croquis de campagnes, une photo de la bande. Mais aussi une photo, curieusement, d'eux deux. Il reconnut le cliché ayant le même chez sa mère. Cette photo avait été prise lors de sa première expo au centre LGBT de Pittsburgh. Brian derrière lui l'entourait de ses bras un sourire espiègle et devant Justin appuyé contre lui souriait. Justin s'étonnait qu'il est cette photo mais en fut malgré tout touché, quelque part.

Il passa le long de la bibliothèque et monta l'escalier en vis qui menait à l'atelier. Il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation d'émerveillement. Le lieu était lui et il s'y sentait bien. Il aimait ce plafond haut qui se perdait dans l'ombre qui pesait sur l'ambiance générale mais qui lui donnait un indescriptible aspect aérien. Le soleil qui se levait perçait à travers les hautes fenêtres surmontées de rideaux foncés et clairs.

Un haut et large meuble de rangement se trouvait sur la droite. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva de nombreuses toiles de tailles, de formes et de matières différentes. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la matière sentant déjà l'inspiration le titiller. Il referma le rangement et continua d'explorer les lieux.

Il se dirigea vers l'alcôve qui surplombait le parc qu'il put examiner plus en détails. Un petit canapé couleur jean entourait le petit espace. Une petite table basse était positionné face à lui sur laquelle se trouvait la plupart des magazines du milieu artistique à la fois nationaux et internationaux. Une petite bibliothèque basse se trouvait sur la droite et dans laquelle étaient rangés des livres sur plusieurs artistes ou expositions : Dali, Duchamp, Monet, Manet, Degas, Pollock, Basquiat, Hopper, De Kooning, Warhol... mais également des livres sur l'histoire de l'art et ses techniques en général.

Justin ne cessait d'être émerveillé, c'était le rêve, l'Éden pour tout artiste. Il était ému par l'attention profonde avec laquelle Brian s'était occupé de ce lieu.

Il poursuivit sa déambulation vers le fond de la pièce. Une table à dessin rétro éclairante inclinée occupait une bonne partie de l'espace. Une lampe métallisée surplombait la table. A côté se trouvait une colonne qui contenait de nombreuses feuilles de grains et d'épaisseurs différentes. Plusieurs sortes de feutres à dessins et de fusains se trouvaient en haut de la colonne. Un tabouret faisait face au bureau.

Il continua et trouva dans un meuble bas sur la gauche de l'atelier une multitude de pinceaux, de rouleaux, de crayons, de brosses, de spatules, de plumes et d'encres ainsi que des feuilles à dessin de grande taille. Le plan de travail central était de grande taille avec plusieurs lampes et des tabourets.

Justin trouvait la planche de travail magnifique : ancien, patiné, en bois brut. Des petits tiroirs sous la plateau donnaient accès à une multitude de crayons, de mines ou encore de couteaux mais aussi de feuilles de petites dimensions ou A4 dans des grains différents. Un tiroir plus grand en bout de meuble lui fit découvrir des tubes de peinture acrylique, à l'huile ou encore des palettes d'aquarelles.

Un chevalet se trouvait au bout de la longue table avec planche et pinces.

Il était totalement subjugué par toutes ses récentes découvertes et dut s'asseoir pour comprendre qu'il était dans son nouveau lieu de travail. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et fit un tour sur lui même observant l'atelier dans son ensemble. Il n'aurait su dire sur le moment l'amour et la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait envers l'homme qui dormait un étage plus bas.

Il lui devait beaucoup, il s'en rendait compte encore plus aujourd'hui. Avec Brian il avait tout découvert, appris, avancé, appris à aimer, il avait pu s'épanouir pleinement dans la vie qui n'était par forcément simple.

Brian l'avait toujours soutenu, il l'avait aidé lorsque son père l'avait viré du domicile familial mais surtout il lui avait sauvé la vie de toutes les façons dont on pouvaient l'être : sur le plan physique mais aussi psychologique, humain, sentimental. Il l'avait laissé partir à New-York et cette dernière année écoulée lui avait offert plus que lui-même n'aurait jamais rêvé. Mais par-dessus tout il avait su s'ouvrir et l'aimer pleinement et totalement : ce pour lequel Justin ne pourrait jamais être assez reconnaissant.

Titillé par l'envie à laquelle il n'arrivait jamais à résister : il s'installa à la table de travail sortit une feuille, un crayon et se mit à dessiner.

Un étage en dessous Brian se réveilla grogui les cheveux en bataille à la sonnerie stridente du réveil. Il ne put s'empêcher de taper violemment dessus pour le faire taire. Il chercha le corps encore endormi de Justin mais ne trouva qu'une place vide. Il se redressa en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il passa rapidement à la douche : s'y trouvant seul, il lui était inutile de traîner. Il enfila un pantalon sombre et une chemise claire. Intrigué par l'absence de son Sunshine il partit à sa recherche mais la trappe ouverte dans le bureau répondit à sa question.

Il monta doucement l'escalier et entra dans l'atelier.

Justin penché sur la table de travail était le crayon à la main. Il adorait le regarder dessiner. Il semblait totalement dans sa bulle, son monde où plus personne n'existait. Ses mèches blondes lui tombaient dans les yeux qu'il repoussait quelque fois sur son front. Les sourcils froncés il se mordait la lèvre concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Courbé sur sa feuille, il avait les jambes entortillées d'une curieuse façon un pied sur l'autre. La tête penchée sur le côté droit. C'était sa posture habituelle lorsqu'il dessinait, il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Brian avait eu maintes occasions de le détailler lorsqu'il s'adonnait à sa passion.

Sa contemplation s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il le vit étirer sa main droite furtivement avant de se replonger sur sa feuille. Il s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras. Il desserra ses doigts autour du crayon.

-Encore entrain de dessiner mon corps d'Apollon ?

-Hum...modeste, fit Justin en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire.

-Toujours, répliqua Brian, ça va ta main ?

-Bien sur, répondit Justin en la retirant vivement.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille cachant de ce fait la main dont il refusait toujours de parler. Sa main gauche remonta le long de sa chemise et vint se poser sur sa nuque. Il attira son visage près du sien et prit ses lèvres avec volupté. Brian glissa sa main dans ses cheveux rendant le baiser plus profond. Leurs langues se frôlèrent avant de ne faire plus qu'une dans une effusion des sens.

Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle alors que Justin scrutait son visage sondant son regard. Brian replaça une mèche derrière son oreille comme un vieux rituel. Le silence se faisait autour d'eux, calme et profond les englobant dans un monde dont eux seuls connaissaient tous les secrets et les enjeux.

-C'est une vraie merveille que tu as fais ici, finit par dire Justin.

-Je sais, répondit Brian espiègle.

Justin lui pinça la taille.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais il faudrait peut-être que j'aille travailler on ne peut pas être deux à lambiner à la maison !

Cette pique lui valut une claque sur les fesses alors que Justin avait remarqué le discret mais bien présent _''à la maison''. _

-Pti' dèj ?

-Pti' dèj, répondit Justin en passant devant Brian.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'esquisse de Justin qui une fois de plus était très réussie. Elle les représentaient tous les deux la tête sur un coussin. Ils s'embrassaient mais leurs visages étaient inversés un à l'endroit, l'autre à l'envers avec une vue du dessus. Justin avait la main perdue dans ses cheveux. La position était à la fois très douce mais également très sensuelle et furieuse. A la vue du croquis il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson.


	67. Chapitre 67 : Retour à New-York

Brian et Justin étaient rentrés depuis plus d'une semaine de Saint-Domingue. Ils s'étaient peu à peu approprié le manoir se réhabituant à vivre à deux, retrouvant leur quotidien. Justin c'était également peu à peu adapté son atelier qu'il n'avait pas tardé à empreindre de son éternel et légendaire désordre à la Justin Taylor. C'était d'ailleurs un point sur lequel Brian et lui se différenciaient. Son désordre s'opposait au côté légèrement maniaque de Brian. Cette différence les faisaient plus sourire qu'autre chose.

Justin travaillait activement pour son expo qui s'approchait, malgré tout, à grands pas. Il travaillait beaucoup jusque tard dans la nuit et devait se rendre sous peu à New-York. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir réaliser sa dernière toile là-bas. Son nouveau travail comportait moins de peintures et davantage de travaux au crayon, fusain et pastels gras. Les paysages de St Domingue et les histoires qu'on lui avaient racontées étaient la base de sa nouvelle collection.

De son côté à Kinnetic, Brian ne cessait pas non plus le travail qui devenait de plus en plus dense. Les clients se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et sa boite devenait plus que réputée dans toute la région. Ses nouveaux clients venaient même de New-York. Il se faisait d'ailleurs souvent la réflexion qu'il n'avait finalement pas besoin de se rendre dans la Grosse Pomme puisque c'est elle qui venait à lui.

Sa collaboration avec Ted fonctionnait à merveille et il était quelque part fier d'avoir fait remonter la pente à son vieil ami bien qu'il n'en disait rien. Les nouvelles campagnes de la rentrée étaient arrivées en masse et la rapidité allait devoir être de rigueur.

Dans ce flot ininterrompu le manoir lui apparaissait comme un paradis de tranquillité loin des agitations du monde.

Justin préparerait son sac et prenait ses travaux. Il devait passer à Kinnetic avant de prendre l'avion pour New-York. Le taxi sonnait à la porte alors qu'il finissait ses bagages. Il arriva à l'agence à midi.

Il entra et fut salué par la plupart des employés qui le connaissait pour avoir été à leur mariage ou simplement par sa réputation qui n'était plus à faire. Cynthia n'était pas à son poste. Il se retrouva devant les grandes portes coulissantes blanches qu'il fit doucement glisser. De l'autre côté des éclats de voix lui firent froncer les sourcils.

-Écoute Tim c'est quand même pas compliqué !

Brian debout de dos était au téléphone passablement irrité qui hurlait sur un Tim à l'autre bout. Justin s'approcha sans faire de bruit et s'appuya sur le bout du bureau comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et attendit patiemment sans se départir de son calme.

-C'est pas bon ! Ça ne dépend pas que de moi c'est aussi le client ! Je m'en fous Tim, tu le refais point barre ! Et surtout tu vas te grouiller le cul et m'amener ça sur mon bureau pour demain, je suis clair ?! Rien à foutre Tim fais ton boulot ! Termina-t-il en raccrochant rageusement.

Le téléphone à la main il ferma les yeux quelques secondes se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il se retourna et eut la surprise de voir Justin accoudé à son bureau qui le regardait avec sérénité. Face à ce modèle de calme et d'imperturbabilité il sentit la colère fondre d'un coup en lui.

-Alors mon ange, fit-il en s'approchant, on écoute aux portes ?

-Un problème ?

-Juste un client exigeant qui nous fais refaire la campagne une énième fois et toute la créa commence à être sur les dents.

-Il vous fait refaire ? Demanda Justin sceptique avec une ironie non feinte.

-Le budget est énorme.

-Ceci explique cela, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Devant tant d'effronterie Brian s'approcha dangereusement de sa bouche avec un sourire faussement sérieux. Sa jambe glissa entre les siennes le bloquant contre le bureau. Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt titillant les parties sensibles. Justin ne pouvant se retenir bien longtemps sous ce regard incendiaire pris sa bouche avec passion. Ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux dans une tendre violence. Les doigts de Brian glissait le long de son échine lui électrisant les sens picorant sa peau d'émoi.

Il se retrouva assis sur le bureau sans trop savoir comment. Ses jambes glissant le long des hanches de Brian. Les choses devenaient divinement sérieuses. Les mains dans les poches arrière de son pantalon il se serrait un peu plus contre lui. Brian le retenait les mains sur son cou, ses doigts caressant les cheveux blonds à la base de sa nuque. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs lèvres soudées, leurs langues se cherchant avec adresse dans les vapeurs du désir.

Ce sont sur ces entre-faits et dans une ambiance passablement électrique que Cynthia choisit son moment pour entrer dans le bureau de son sulfureux patron. La tête dans un dossier elle ne constata pas dans quelle situation elle s'était mise.

-Oh ! Fit-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle connaissait la réputation de Brian et connaissait la fusion du couple mais en entendre parler et y assister était deux choses différentes.

Bien entendu les deux amants furent interrompus par l'arrivée de la loyale secrétaire de Brian. Devant son regard fuyant et la rougeur de ses joues Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Bonjour Cynthia, fit-il sans pour autant retirer ses mains d'où elles se trouvaient.

-Heu...hum...excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Y'a pas de mal, répondit Justin souriant.

-Tu souhaites me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Brian faussement énervé.

Justin lui pinça la taille mais voilà Brian n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange en pleine action.

-Hum...oui... reprit Cynthia, je t'apporte les rapports des dernières campagnes en cours et ton courrier, termina-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

-Merci tu peux les laisser je regarderai, autre chose ?

-Oui, Remson à avancé la vidéoconférence à 14h.

-Quoi ?! Fit Brian en se détachant de Justin.

-Ils viennent d'appeler.

-C'est pas vrai ! Ils se sont tous donné le mot pour me faire chier aujourd'hui ?! L'équipe de Créa est où ?

-Pause déjeuner.

-Tu me les rappelles ils mangeront plus tard et tu me les remets au boulot ! Il faut qu'ils finissent les planches et le plan projet.

-Oui mais pour i-Tik on fait quoi ? Ils arrêtent pas de m'appeler.

-Tim est dessus. Va me les chercher et attachent les à leur bureau s'il faut mais ils ont intérêt à se bouger le cul !

-Ok patron. Au revoir Justin j'ai été ravie de te revoir, fit-elle en sortant sans demander son reste.

Elle ferma les portes coulissantes le rouge aux joues.

-Toi t'es entré quand y fallait, fit Ted en rigolant.

-Hilarant Ted, répondit-elle. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Je te rassure on y est tous passé et crois moi j'ai vu pire, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

A cet aveu elle ne put réprimer un rire.

-Bon par contre mauvaise nouvelle, Remson à avancé la conférence à 14h.

-Dieu du ciel ! On ferait mieux de se grouiller avant que les foudres Kinney ne s'abattent sur nous, rétorqua Ted.

Elle acquiesça et partit à sa suite.

Dans le bureau le stress et l'énervement avait repris le dessus chez Brian. Justin descendit du bureau et s'approcha de lui. Toujours aussi calme il lui massa doucement les épaules comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il sentait son compagnon au bord de l'explosion. Ce dernier se détendit un peu et se tourna vers lui. Le sourire du jeune homme le calma un peu plus.

-Je suis désolé Sunshine je pourrais pas manger avec toi.

-Pas grave de toute façon il faut que j'y aille. Tu te rappelles que je pars à New-York aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'en ai parlé en début de semaine et hier.

Brian serra les mâchoires c'était décidément une journée de merde. Il poussa un soupir.

-Mon expo est dans quinze jours et j'ai encore pas mal de boulot sur place, fit Justin.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, répondit Brian, c'est ton job.

Justin s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de son cou. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux clos il posa son front contre le sien. Lui non plus n'aimait pas partir mais c'était sa carrière, son job.

-A dans quinze jours alors, fit Justin en le regardant.

-Je sais pas si tu le mérites, répondit Brian.

Justin fit une moue triste et désespérée.

-C'est bon, ok, répondit Brian.

-Alors ça marche... fit Justin avec un visage des plus espiègles.

-Quoi ?

-Te soumettre, répondit-il en rigolant.

-C'est cela oui ! Fais attention jeune homme !

-Hum...des promesses !

Brian lui asséna une claque sur les fesses.

-Tu vas voir si ce sont des promesses !

-J'attends de voir ça, répondit Justin en prenant ses lèvres.

Il devait partir et refrénait l'envie sournoise qu'il avait de lui au milieu de ce bureau mais ils avaient tout deux beaucoup de travail. Il déversa tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser s'accrochant à lui comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ils se reverraient vite mais il voulait s'imprégner de tout son être, ses lèvres, l'odeur métisse de sa peau, son souffle, ses battements de cœur, les vibrations de son corps contre lui, ses mains parcourant son corps. Il se détacha à bout de souffle, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, dans leur bulle. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux noisette et sortit.

-Ted ! Aboya Brian depuis son bureau.

-Ça commence, fit ce dernier en se précipitant vers le bureau de son associé.

Pour le principe Brian avait décidé d'envoyer quelque peu paître ses clients.


	68. Chapitre 68 : Photographie énigmatique

Les 45 minutes de vol jusqu'à New-York parurent bien courtes à un Justin pensif. A la descente de l'appareil c'est une véritable fournaise qui accueillit le jeune homme. La journée était exceptionnellement chaude pour une fin de mois d'août.

Il récupéra ses bagages et se rendit à la station de taxi. 40 minutes plus tard il arrivait au pittoresque appartement de son amie française : Anne, à Manhattan dans le quartier du village. La mini couleur pistache était garée devant l'entrée.

Il paya le taxi, sortit et entra dans l'immeuble. Arrivé au douzième étage il glissa sa clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans le studio plongé dans l'obscurité. Visiblement Anne n'était pas là. Il laissa ses valises dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. L'appartement plongé dans le noir avait gardé une ambiance fraîche et silencieuse contrastant avec l'extérieur.

Il alluma la cuisine et se fit couler un café. Sur le plan de travail central se trouvait quelques enveloppes et un mot de la main d'Anne.

_« Hello Michel-Ange ! _

_J'espère que tu vas bien ? Si tu lis ce mot c'est que je ne suis pas encore rentrée de France mais ne t'inquiètes pas je serai là pour ta nouvelle expo. Ce serait pêcher que de rater ça !_

_J'espère que ton voyage à Saint-Domingue s'est bien passé et que ton cher mari se porte bien ? Ça me fait bizarre de parler de Brian de cette manière pas toi ? Je rigole toute seule, enfin bref j'espère juste que tout va bien. _

_Tu as reçu une lettre de John Woodward qui à d'ailleurs téléphoné et m'a demandé de te dire de l'appeler dès que tu seras arrivé. Tu as aussi une lettre d'un magazine et cette lettre marron je ne sais pas de qui elle vient il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. J'ai vu Max et Lisa qui ont hâte de te revoir et Lisa m'a donné pour toi ce pot de crème c'est pour ta main. Je pense avoir tout dit, ah non j'oubliais : Ethan Gold à appelé deux fois il voulais te voir pour te parler. Je l'ai gentiment envoyé se faire foutre, tu comprendras la nuance bien sur. Pitié ne rappelle pas ce crétin ! Voilà tout est dit, je te fais des poutous cher coloc et te dit à très vite ! Prend soin de toi et ne fais pas trop de bêtises ! »_

_Anne._

Justin sourit devant les mots de son ami mais fronça les sourcils à la nouvelle des appels d'Ethan, il commençait gentiment à l'agacer celui-là. Il préféra l'ignorer, prit son courrier et se dirigea vers la seule pièce où il ne sentirait pas trop l'absence de Brian.

Il retrouva la serre qui lui avait servie d'atelier mais aussi de refuge durant un an. Rien n'avait bougé, seules les toiles avaient été couvertes par des draps protecteurs. Il se réappropria les lieux et découvrit ses toiles. Il revit avec un plaisir non feint le nu de Brian. Pourtant à la vue de la toile qu'il avait réalisée un an auparavant elle lui apparut sous une nouvelle lumière comme s'il la découvrait à nouveau pour la première fois. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Ses retrouvailles avec Brian, leur mariage ou leur emménagement commun y était peut-être pour sa nouvelle de la peinture.

Il y avait mis tant de vie qu'il lui semblait presque voir le corps de son amant bouger et sortir de la toile. Il réprima un frisson et détourna les yeux vers ses autres travaux qu'il redécouvrit également avec plaisir.

Il sortit son chevalet, ses pinceaux, sa peinture, une nouvelle toile et se prépara à réaliser l'une des dernières œuvres de sa nouvelle expo.

Dans le poste sur le meuble il glissa un cd d'Édith Piaf qu'Anna lui avait fait découvrir lors de son séjour à New-York. Depuis il adorait l'artiste à la voix si particulière. Il ne parlait pas français couramment mais Anne lui avait donné quelques cours. Il comprenait un peu mieux les textes de la chanteuse. Il trouvait ses mélodies apaisantes mais torturées et étrangement emplies d'inspiration.

Il alluma une cigarette et ouvrit son courrier.

La lettre de John était le renouvellement de son contrat pour la deuxième année intégrant trois nouvelles expositions dont une à l'étranger, cette nouvelle clause l'intéressa au plus au point. Il devrait en parler avec John et Elisabeth. La deuxième lettre venait du magazine _Art in America._ La revue lui proposait une interview ou une page consacrée à son travail. Justin était surpris, le magazine était de grande réputation dans le milieu artistique et que l'on puisse s'intéresser à lui le surprenait. On le priait d'appeler une certaine Mme Gilmore responsable de la rubrique jeunes talents pour prendre un rendez-vous.

Il conserva l'enveloppe bien en évidence et ouvrit distraitement la dernière enveloppe d'expéditeur inconnu. L'enveloppe en papier kraft marron était de taille moyenne d'une demie A4. L'adresse avait été annotée avec un marqueur noir de façon austère.

Cigarette aux lèvres il défit le collant et sorti le papier qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie ?!

Seule une photo s'y trouvait. Un cliché au papier glacis le montrant de pied en cap lunettes de soleil sur le nez sortant de la galerie Woodward le sourire aux lèvres.

D'abord interloqué il rechercha s'il ne trouvait pas autre chose dans l'enveloppe permettant de savoir d'où cela venait. Mais il ne trouva rien, absolument rien : ni sur l'enveloppe, ni à l'intérieur, ni près du timbre, ni au dos de la photo, ni sur le dessus. C'était seulement une photo de lui de pied en cap, le montrant souriant sortant de la galerie.

Passé la surprise c'est l'inquiétude qui prit un peu le pas sur ses émotions. Qui avait pu lui envoyer un truc pareil ? Et surtout dans quel but ? Son esprit commençait à flamber de questions, la tête lui tournait et il se trouvait soudain légèrement paranoïaque. Il se calma, joua l'indifférence, remit la photo dans son enveloppe qu'il déchira en deux et qu'il envoya au fond de la corbeille.

Il se détourna du meuble reléguant l'incident au fin fond de sa mémoire. Le soir arrivant l'épisode photographique était déjà oublié. Il avait bien avancé sur le travail de sa dernière toile. Il avait décidé de dédier sa nouvelle exposition à une personne en particulier.

Recroquevillé dans le canapé du salon un verre de rouge il réfléchissait. Les baies vitrées étaient ouvertes sur la nuit sombre new-yorkaise. Une légère brise rafraîchissante faisait voleter les rideaux. Une musique jazz enveloppait la pièce de son ambiance musicale feutrée. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de sa mère.

-Allô ? Bonsoir Maman...très bien et toi ?... non je suis à New-York...dans 15 jours...oui ça va...non j'ai bien avancé...comment vont Mollie et Tuck ?...tant mieux...oui, oui ça va aussi...non pas encore...je t'appelais pour te demander quelque chose...non, non...aurais-tu l'adresse de ton client qui nous à invité à Saint-Domingue ?...non il n'y a pas de problèmes c'est seulement que je souhaiterai l'inviter à mon vernissage...tu verras sur place et puis je pense que c'est la moindre des choses...ah bon ?...si tu veux...ok, donc je te joins un deuxième carton avec le tien ?...non pour moi c'est pareil...ok, ok... d'accord...oui, d'accord...embrasse les pour moi...ok je lui dirai...moi aussi maman, bonsoir, fit-il en raccrochant.

Il poussa un soupir, repris une gorgée de vin et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé les yeux perdus dans le vague. C'était difficile de se retrouver tout seul après plus d'un mois non stop vécu avec son amant.


	69. Chapitre 69 : Testament

Il avait fallu peu de temps à Emmett et Drew pour se retrouver et après un dîner au restaurant, comme l'avait dit Ted : _''Ils avaient remis le couvert''_.

Bien que cela le fasse passer pour une midinette transie d'amour Emmett était plus que satisfait de la tournure qu'avait pris les choses. Un an plus tôt, rompre avec Drew avait été un véritable crève cœur le laissant blessé, déçu. Au fil des mois il avait peu à peu cicatrisé se faisant certes violence mais essayant par tous les moyens de l'oublier. Même si l'opération n'avait pas été un franc succès il avait réussi à passer outre et faire avec, le temps faisant le reste.

La surprise de le voir dans sa boutique avait laissé place à une sorte de peur panique face à une nouvelle possibilité de souffrir. N'étant pas complètement obtus il avait accepté de boire un café se jurant intérieurement de se protéger pour ne pas s'exposer à nouveau. Mais c'était sans compter l'aveu que Drew lui avait fait par la suite le désarmant, le surprenant et le touchant plus que de raison.

Mais à présent assis en tailleur auprès de Drew endormi il ne regrettait plus tellement de s'être exposé. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque mais le jeu n'en valait-il pas la chandelle ?

Il le regardait dormir, son dos se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, les bras joint sous l'oreiller. Il était gay certes mais dégageait tout de même cette aura terriblement masculine et virile qui attirait tous les regards. Et aujourd'hui Emmett pouvait le dire, il était fier d'être aux côtés d'un homme comme lui.

Il sortit discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller, s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers le liberty dinner prendre son petit déjeuner pour ensuite pouvoir ouvrir sa boutique.

Toute la bande était déjà là, ne manquait que Justin repartit la veille à New-York pour le travail.

-Voilà la diva, ne put s'empêcher de dire Brian en riant.

-Toi le jeune marié ça va ! Répliqua Emmett en retirant ses lunettes et en s'installant à table.

-Bonjour mon petit Emmett, qu'est ce que je te sers ce matin ?

-Bonjour Debbie, un cappuccino et des pancakes s'il vous plaît.

-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

-Alors ? Repris Brian.

-Alors quoi ?

-Y paraît que t'as remis ça avec le footballeur ?

Emmett se tourna vers Ted en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Désolé, répondit ce dernier, c'est mon patron j'ai pas le choix, je tiens à rester en vie.

Brian pointa sa fourchette dans sa direction en acquiesçant.

-Et donc ? Repris Brian.

-Et donc oui.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire !

-Vous avez remis ça ?

-Oui ! Répondit Emmett légèrement excédé.

Brian ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?

-Rien, répondit-il avec une moue faussement innocente.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi et moi ?

-Ça va le mariage c'est pas trop dur ? T'es pas encore mort on dirait, répliqua Emmett.

-Ça c'était un coup bas, rétorqua Brian.

-Je sais chéri je l'ai fais exprès ! Fit Emmett en buvant une gorgée de cappuccino brûlant.

La suite du petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant et les rires puis chacun prit le chemin de son travail.

0o0o0o

Il devait être un peu plus de 14h lorsque Brian sortit la tête de ses campagnes. Il s'étira le dos enquilosé. Il ferma les yeux se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis ce matin et n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre une pause déjeuner.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un dossier dans une chemise noire.

-Cynthia, fit-il en appuyant sur l'intercom, appelle moi Théodore et appelle aussi Mélanie en vidéo conférence pour mon bureau.

-Ok patron.

Il ouvrit le dossier et parcourut les papiers des yeux pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'il ressentit une brusque douleur à la poitrine comme à Saint-Domingue.

_Bordel...pas encore..._

Il se servit un verre d'eau tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il but son verre lentement les sourcils froncés tentant de calmer son malaise. La pique de douleur s'estompa peu à peu le laissant pâle et essoufflé. Ted arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il remarqua sa pâleur mais ne dit rien.

-Tu m'as fait appelé ?

-Oui, fit Brian en redressant la tête. Assieds-toi.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Mais non Théodore.

_-Mélanie est en ligne._

-Merci Cynthia.

_-Salut Brian, salut Ted._

-Salut Mél, répondit Brian.

_-Alors que me vaut le plaisir de cette soudaine réunion ? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?_

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répliqua Ted.

-Si je vous ai convoqué tous les deux, commença Brian, c'est pour une affaire personnelle.

Ils le regardèrent interrogatifs.

-Je souhaiterai refaire mon testament notamment vis à vis de Gus et Justin.

Ted et Mélanie se regardèrent interloqués. Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Brian.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Finit par demander Brian devant leur silence.

-Non, répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Parfait, alors Mélanie si tu n'es pas trop occupé j'aimerai que tu t'occupes de la partie familiale entre guillemets. Il faudrait que tu débrouilles pour que s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose Justin ne soit pas mis sur la paille et que Gus obtienne ce qui lui revient de droit. Je voudrais que tu ajoutes également une clause si jamais la «famille» devait s'agrandir.

Mélanie le regarda de plus en plus effarée. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien entendu.

_-Est ce que t'es entrain de me dire...commença-t-elle._

-Je ne dis rien du tout. On n'y est pas et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si ça se fera un jour, alors pas de plans sur la comète. Il faudrait aussi que tu te débrouilles pour que Justin puisse avoir ses droits sur le loft et la maison.

-La maison ?! Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

-Ah oui c'est vrai vous n'êtes pas au courant, murmura Brian pour lui même. Il y a un an lorsque j'avais demandé Justin en mariage un peu avant j'ai demandé à Jennyfer de me trouver une maison. Ce qu'elle à fait mais je lui avais demandé de le garder pour elle ce qu'elle à également fait. Ensuite il y a eu New-York et je ne pensais pas la garder mais je l'ai pourtant conservée. On y habite avec Justin depuis qu'on est rentré de Saint-Domingue. Voilà.

Ted et Mélanie le regardaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. En d'autres circonstances il aurait certainement éclaté de rire mais la situation ne prêtait pas à l'amusement.

Ils étaient tellement surpris de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre qu'ils étaient devenus muets.

-Bon Mélanie c'est bon pour ce que je te demande c'est dans tes cordes ?

_-Euh...oui...balbutia-t-elle. Pour cette nouvelle clause que veux tu exactement ?_

-S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose Justin aurait les droits exclusifs.

_-Bien. _

-En ce qui te concerne Ted je souhaite que tu t'occupes de la partie financière. Si toi et Lindsay êtes d'accord j'aimerais ouvrir un compte pour Gus qu'il pourra utiliser à sa majorité pour ses études ou autre chose.

_-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et je pense que Lindsay sera d'accord avec moi. _

-Parfait. Pour ce qui est de Justin fais en sorte qu'il ne soit pas sur la paille. S'il devait se produire quelque chose débrouille toi pour que la société reste entre ses mains et les tiennes. Tout doit revenir à Justin et Gus ne laisse rien que ma très chère famille puisse réclamer c'est clair ?

-Oui, répondit Ted.

-Et occupes toi également de mon assurance vie.

-D'accord.

-Pas un mot évidemment sur tout ça à qui que ce soit sauf en ce qui concerne Gus pour toi et Linds. Une dernière chose, je souhaiterai ajouter une dernière clause. Si je devais me retrouver à l'hôpital dans un état végétatif je souhaite que cet état n'aille pas au-delà de un mois et je veux que ce soit toi Ted, qui me débranche.

-Attend Brian, fit Ted d'une voix blanche, tu ne peux pas demander...

-Non je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre et je refuse de demander ça à Justin et tu sais parfaitement que Mickael en serai incapable. Quand tu as eu des problèmes tu m'as fait confiance pour me confier cette tâche et c'est désormais à mon tour de te la confier parce que je te fais aussi confiance et que je sais que tu en es capable. Maintenant si ça te dérange je peux me débrouiller autrement.

-Non, répondit Ted, c'est bon.

-Bien. En ce qui te concerne Mélanie, si cette situation devait se produire je veux que ce soit toi qui soit mon exécuteur testamentaire. Dans le cas hypothétique de mon décès Mélanie sera mon exécuteur mais toi Ted tu seras en charge d'informer tout le monde de mes dernières volontés.

Ils étaient à présent tout deux blancs comme des linges et ne savaient plus quoi dire.

_-Est ce que tu vas bien ? Finit par demander Mélanie._

-Évidemment ! Répondit-il en balayant la question d'un geste. Vous avez tout noté ? Mél, Ted te scannera les papiers et te les enverra par mail. On fait le point dans une semaine, ça vous va ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-Embrasse Gus et Lindsay pour moi.

-_Je le ferai, au revoir Brian, fit Mélanie en coupant la communication._

-Salut Mél. Je te donne les papiers Ted et tu peux y aller.

-Ok, fit-il en se levant et en sortant légèrement sonné.

Brian poussa un soupir alors que la porte se refermait. Une bonne chose de faite bien que peu joyeuse et rassurante. L'un comme l'autre Ted et Mélanie étaient sonnés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et restèrent quelques minutes abasourdis avant de se replonger dans leurs travaux respectifs.


	70. Chapitre 70 : Pendant ce temps là

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos coms qui me font très plaisir et je vais essayer de répondre à tous (navrée si j'en oublie certains) :_

_à momoxrosax : moi aussi j'attendais avec impatience le retour à Britin (il m'aurait été inconcevable de ne pas remettre la maison) et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à préparer les chapitres concernant ce retour. Pour te donner un exemple avec les chapitres sur le mariage c'est les chapitres que j'ai travaillés en premiers et qui m'ont pris le plus de temps, je commençais déjà à plancher dessus avant même d'écrire le début de ma saison 6._

_ à pattenrond1 : merci pour tout tes coms =) et non je ne suis pas décoratrice mais artiste et du coup j'attache une importance toute particulière aux détails ou aux intérieurs dans mes histoires. Il faut dire aussi que j'adore l'architecture d'intérieur alors ça aide ;) Si je détaille autant et que j'attache beaucoup d'importance au récit peut-être parfois plus qu'aux dialogues c'est aussi parce que je veux que mes lecteurs visualise (comme au cinéma) ce que je suis entrain d'écrire et donc ce qu'ils sont entrain de lire. Il faut savoir que je me visualise d'abord la scène avant de la coucher sur le papier. Voilou =) et au fait j'adore ton pseudo ça me fait trop penser au chat d'Hermione dans Harry Potter et du coup je me marre toute seule XD_

_à celikwi : merci pour TOUT tes coms on peut dire que tu aimes commenter ;) mais ne t'arrêtes pas se serait trop bête =)_

_à mili : merci pour tes coms =) j'ai bien lu l'histoire que tu m'as citée (même si j'étais déjà en préparation avant de la lire) j'avais beaucoup aimé moi aussi sans compter que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui le coupable. Enfin tout ça pour dire que mon psychopate à moi n'est pas du même genre et l'intrigue ne sera pas la même sans compter que dans ma saison 6 à ce stade Justin n'est plus à New-York. Mais c'était logique que tu fasses le parallèle ça m'a d'ailleurs pour ainsi dire fait très plaisir. Au plaisir..._

_à angelLay73 : Déjà bienvenue à toi que je ne connaissais pas encore. Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi on est très vite emballé par QAF, pour te dire je n'avais pas commencé la saison 2 que je m'achetais déjà l'intégrale en DVD. Et tu doutes que lorsque j'ai vu la fin de la saison 5 je ne pouvais décemment pas en rester là pour ma propre conscience mais aussi pour tous les mordus comme moi ;) Quand à la suite j'essaie d'écrire le plus souvent et le plus rapidement possible mais je fais beaucoup de choses à côté ce qui fait que des fois mes écrits se font un peu attendre mais je publie toujours et puis je ne veux pas vous présenter du baclé. =) je te souhaite une bonne suite de lecture et au plaisir de te lire..._

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

De leur côté la famille Novotny-Bruckner loin d'affaires aussi sombres poursuivait son chemin dans le quartier résidentiel de Pittsburgh.

Après moult discussions Mickael et Ben avaient fini par accepter qu'Hunter prenne un studio plus proche de la fac. Curieusement c'est Ben qui avait fini par faire entendre raison à un Mickael peu enclin à laisser partir leur fils. C'était pourtant le commun de toute famille de voir les enfants partir afin de s'émanciper et à leur tour de vivre leur vie.

Pour Mickael et Ben se retrouver à nouveau à deux après trois ans auprès d'Hunter avait été difficile au début. Il avait fallu réapprendre le quotidien. Mais ils avaient finis par se réadapter et leur couple s'en était vu ressoudé.

Sur un point santé Ben avait vu sa charge virale baisser et sa fatigue diminuer ce qui le rassurait. Sur un plan professionnel son nouveau livre avait été accepté avec enthousiasme par une nouvelle boite d'édition. Il devait d'ailleurs promouvoir son nouvel écrit d'ici la fin de l'année. Il continuait ses cours à la fac et s'était vu offrir un poste à responsabilités pour le département littérature. Il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse se demandant si il aurait le temps de tout faire.

De son côté le magasin de BD de Mickael n'avait jamais aussi bien marché faisant quasiment de l'ombre aux autres marchands de la ville. Le dernier numéro de Rage avait fait un véritable tabac et il attendait avec impatience les nouvelles planches de Justin. Les fans mais aussi ceux qui l'a découvrait attendaient la suite avec impatience des aventures de Rage et JT. Mickael devrait d'ailleurs en discuter avec Justin à son retour. Le dernier numéro datant d'un peu plus d'un an.

Quand à Hunter il entrait avec succès en troisième année de médecine. Il était devenu studieux mais également un acharné d'un travail qui occupait 90% de son temps libre. Il n'était pas rare de le voir au Liberty la tête caché derrière une pile de livres aux noms incompréhensibles après son service. Dans ses moments Debbie le regardait toujours avec fierté et avec tout l'amour qu'elle portait. Comme pour tous les autres de la bande elle avait tissé des liens forts avec le jeune homme nouant parfois une relation qui échappait à tout le monde. En ce qui le concernait Hunter avait auprès d'elle tout l'amour maternel qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de sa propre mère avec qui il n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucuns contacts. Il refusait d'en avoir.

Il avait trouvé en la personne de Debbie également un soutien et une confidente en dehors de ses parents. Il s'était également fait une bande d'amis qui avait su le soutenir sans le juger lorsqu'ils avaient appris pour sa séropositivité. Grâce à tout cet environnement il avait réussi à remonter la pente et à réapprendre à vivre en faisant une croix sur son sombre passé. Ben et Mickael ne serait d'ailleurs jamais assez fier de lui.

Autre chose avait également changé dû à une rencontre : Molly la sœur de Justin. Après le fiasco de son histoire au lycée et de la blessure que cela lui avait infligé il s'était éloigné des filles mais aussi des affaires de cœur. Et puis il y a un an au cours du repas de fiançailles avorté de Brian et Justin il avait rencontré Molly.

Elle n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui et alors qu'il entrait en troisième année de médecine elle entrait en première année de biologie.

Bien qu'il avait souhaité s'éloigner des filles et des affaires de cœur il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'intéresser à la jeune fille timide mais au caractère pourtant combatif, indépendant et obstiné. Ils s'étaient vus à de nombreuses reprises et parlaient de beaucoup de choses très variées des plus personnelles aux plus banales. Elle était une des rares dans son entourage à connaître son passé. Bien qu'il l'appréciait énormément et peut-être même plus que de de raison il n'avait jamais rien dit peut-être par peur de se faire rejeter mais aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de Justin.

0o0o0o

Daphnée quand à elle poursuivait ses études et s'apprêtait à entrer en première année de master. Elle avait rencontré Arthur, un étudiant en Histoire de l'Art, à la fac avec qui elle s'était d'ailleurs rendu au mariage de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans un appartement du centre de Pittsburgh. Ils vivaient une histoire tranquille, leurs caractères s'accordant parfaitement. Ils faisaient des projets sans pour autant trop se projeter vivant les choses au jour le jour. Daphnée avait hâte de revoir Justin pour lui parler plus amplement de lui qu'il n'avait pas eu trop l'occasion de connaître.

0o0o0o

A Toronto, en territoire canadien suite à leur dispute un froid c'était installé entre Mélanie et Lindsay. Aucune des deux ne faisait un pas en avant et la situation n'avait que peu évoluée.

Mélanie avait été blessé que Lindsay puisse remettre en cause leur installation à Toronto en prétextant un manque de Pittsburgh. Quand à Lindsay elle en voulait à Mélanie de ne pas avoir su la comprendre. Au final, le dialogue était devenu sourd d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Ne supportant plus la situation Lindsay décida d'aller passer quelques jours à Pittsburgh pour réfléchir mais aussi parler avec son meilleur ami. Elle finissait son sac lorsqu'elle entendit Mélanie rentrer. Cette dernière ne serait sûrement pas ravie de ce départ soudain mais elle avait besoin de prendre du recul, de faire le point.

-Mélanie ?

-Mmh...fit-elle en retirant ses chaussures.

-J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

-Il s'agit de quoi cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Je vais partir quelques jours.

A cet aveu elle redressa la tête les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais partir quelques jours à Pittsburgh.

-Évidemment, maugréa-t-elle pour elle même.

-Je me doute que ça ne te fais pas plaisir mais j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul, de faire le point sur ce qui ce passe en ce moment, sur ce que je veux vraiment.

-Ce que tu veux vraiment ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, mais j'en ai marre de cette situation que j'ai déclenchée toute seule et puis...

-Tu veux voir Brian. J'ai compris va. Et les enfants ?

-Eh bien je pensais emmener Gus voir son père.

-Bien sur, poursuivit Mélanie en se faisant du café avec des gestes brusques sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Je peux emmener JR aussi si tu veux.

-Elle est aussi ta fille pourquoi tu penses toujours à elle en dernier ? Lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

La réponse de Mélanie la laissa muette de surprise quelques secondes.

-Mais non, pourquoi tu...

-Laisse tomber j'ai rien dit. Allez-y tous les trois je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de voir son père et sa grand-mère.

-Mél, tenta Lindsay.

-Laisse tomber je t'ai dit, fit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Elle alla préparer le sac de la petite Jenny-Rebecca et une heure plus tard Lindsay et les enfants prenaient la route. Ils arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi. Mickael eut la surprise de voir arriver sa fille dans son magasin et en fut plus qu'heureux. Après avoir échangé des banalités Lindsay prit la direction de Kinnetic avec Gus.


	71. Chapitre 71 : Mise au point avec Lindsay

Brian c'était replongé dans un dossier après le départ de Ted et Mélanie.

_-Brian ? _Appela Cynthia à l'intercom

-Oui ?

_-Tu as de la visite. _

-Qui ?

_-Je te laisse constater. _

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lindsay et Gus qui trottina vers lui.

-Papa !

-Salut mon grand, fit Brian en le prenant dans ses bras très heureux lui aussi de la surprise.

Lindsay s'approcha en souriant.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'avais envie de venir et puis Gus n'arrête pas de me demander pour venir, répondit Lindsay avec un petit sourire.

Brian compris très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Dis moi fiston tu veux aller voir Ted ?

-Oh oui je veux voir Tonton Teddy !

-Vas-y il doit être dans son bureau, demande à Cynthia elle va t'emmener.

-Tu seras là quand je reviendrais Papa ?

-Bien sur, je ne bouge pas.

Il le regarda partir avec un sourire. Et entendit au loin un _Tonton Teddy_ surgir. Il se tourna vers Lindsay et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé en sky du bureau.

-Alors, commença-t-il, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Rien pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je me doute que tu n'es pas venue depuis Toronto juste parce que Gus me réclame, je me trompe ?

Elle poussa un soupir.

-C'est Mél et moi.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-On s'est disputées.

-A propos de ?

-Pittsburgh me manque et j'ai eu la bêtise de lui dire. C'est juste qu'on est parties si vite et j'ai un peu de mal à m'acclimater à Toronto, tu vois, toute ma famille et mes amis sont ici. Et toi aussi tu es ici.

-Mais vous êtes parties pour une bonne raison non ?

-Sur le moment je croyais oui, mais avec le temps je sais plus trop. Vous êtes tous restés ici, il n'y a que nous qui sommes parties. Et puis Gus ne te vois plus autant qu'avant.

-Attend, attend, qu'est ce que je viens faire là-dedans moi ?

-Tu es son père Brian.

-Peut-être mais d'un point de vue légal toi et Mél êtes ses parents et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus.

-Je sais mais tu es quand même son père.

-Oui mais tu es avec Mél, tu as construit ton foyer avec elle, ta vie avec elle et tu as eu Gus avec elle. Ne te sers pas de moi pour justifier ton manque de Pittsburgh et ta difficulté à être à Toronto. Je suis peut-être le père de Gus mais je ne suis pas ton mari Linds, moi aussi j'ai ma vie.

-...

-Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à accepter Mél et qu'on à mis un certains temps à s'apprécier. Je ne dis pas non plus que ce sont les grands amours ce serait peut-être un peu pousser. Mais voilà on à réussi à s'accepter et c'est aussi grâce à ça que je lui ai confié mes droits parentaux. Mais pourquoi Linds, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'impliques dans votre vie et entre vous deux aussi souvent ?

Elle poussa un soupir sans répondre. En quelques mots il venait de résumer les questions qu'elle se posait et son mal être.

-Linds ?

-J'en sais rien, fit-elle en se levant, je sais pas Brian !

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-On s'était pourtant mis d'accord lorsque j'ai accepté pour Gus c'était toi et Mél pas toi et moi.

-Je sais tout ça Brian.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes parties à Toronto ou à l'autre bout de la planète que je vais cesser d'être présent avec Gus ou que je vais arrêter de t'aimer Linds, tu restes toujours ma meilleure amie. Mais on est plus des gosses, on à nos vies respectives maintenant. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire.

-Tu aimes Mélanie ?

-...

-Lindsay ?

-Oui, oui bien sur, répondit-elle.

-Alors il faut que tu apprennes toi aussi à faire des concessions pour elle.

Lindsay le regarda interloqué se demandant si c'était toujours le même Brian qu'elle avait devant elle.

-Debbie n'avait pas tort à ton sujet, dit-elle finalement.

-Qu'a-t-elle bien pu encore raconter ? Demanda-t-il avec un rire.

-Elle disait que tu avais changé, que tu avais mûri, que tu étais devenu plus adulte, répondit-elle en revenant s'asseoir près de lui.

Il fit une petite moue.

-Mais c'est très bien, poursuivit-elle précipitamment, je suis très heureuse que tu es trouvé ce que tu voulais et que tu sois heureux.

-Tu devrais parler avec elle Lindsay. Ce n'est pas en venant à Pittsburgh que les choses vont s'arranger.

-Hum... je peux rester quelques jours ?

-Bien sur je ne vais quand même pas te refuser l'asile, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Bon si on arrêtait ses démonstrations de pathétisme ? Je te sers un verre ?

-Bonne idée, fit-elle avec un sourire.


	72. Chapitre 72 : Travail

Justin était arrivé depuis une semaine à New-York et n'arrêtait pas de bosser. Il avait terminé une de ses toiles principales mais il lui restait encore du travail. Il avait vu John et Élisabeth dans la semaine et avait pu commencer sa disposition.

Il avait été stressé pour sa première exposition mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait pour sa deuxième. Bien que la première avait été un succès rien n'était moins sur que les choses se déroulent de la même manière pour le second vernissage. Les gens du métiers mais aussi ses proches et les personnes qui appréciaient son travail l'attendaient au tournant.

Tout l'angoissait et il avait déjà changé quatre fois sa disposition dans la galerie. Élisabeth avait fini par abandonner la partie, elle avait connu les angoisses d'artistes mais cette fois ça frisait l'hystérie comme elle disait.

A une semaine du grand soir il ne dormait presque plus et s'enfermait tous les jours dans la serre tel une taupe dans son trou. Tout le stressait et il avait peur de décevoir. Cette fois-ci rien ne devait troubler la soirée et surtout il ne voulait pas décevoir Brian. Il s'épuisait physiquement et psychologiquement ne se laissant aucun répit allant au bout de la perfection. Il se consacrait entièrement à son travail ne voulant se préoccuper de rien d'autre, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de téléphoner à Brian.

Il n'était pas sorti de la semaine et bénissait malgré tout Anna d'avoir préféré passer la fin de ses vacances chez Aristide. Il ne voulait se préoccuper d'autre chose que son art et focalisait toute son attention sur lui. Si quelqu'un avait été présent dans l'appartement il aurait fini par le tuer n'étant plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Son calme légendaire avait laissé place à l'angoisse, le stress et l'insomnie. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le vernissage ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal vu son état de nerf avancé il n'aurait pas tenu une semaine de plus.

Il passait également son temps au téléphone à répondre à des magazines ou encore à des personnes qui n'avaient pas reçu d'invitations. En vérité il se trouvait au bord de la crise de nerf.

A plusieurs reprises il avait du recommencer des toiles ou des dessins qu'il avait jugés médiocres bien qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Il fumait cigarette sur cigarette pensant que cela le détendrait alors que rien n'y faisait. Il ne supportait pas d'être dans cet état ce qui ajoutait de l'énervement à son état déjà peu modéré.

Il était entrain de peindre lorsque sa main droite se mit à trembler. Soumise à rude épreuve depuis le début de la semaine elle commençait comme Justin à saturer.

-PUTAIN ! ne put-il s'empêcher de crier en jetant le pinceau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bordel, grommela-t-il.

Il serra le poing plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit ce soir sa main ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il sortit son paquet de sa poche et alluma une cigarette. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, assis sur son tabouret, le dos enquilosé d'avoir trop longtemps gardé la même position.

A cet instant il se sentait déprimé, mauvais dans ce qu'il faisait, énervé, fatigué, à bout de nerf. Il aurait pu aller se coucher mais il savait que de toute manière il n'aurait jamais réussi à s'endormir. Il avait besoin de faire une pause.

Il en était à ce stade de la réflexion lorsqu'on sonna dans l'entrée. Il poussa un soupir, écrasa sa cigarette à moitié entamé et sortit de la serre. La fraîcheur de la soirée lui fouetta le visage et le détendit un peu sans pour autant le calmer. Il traversa la cuisine et tira sur la porte qui lui parut un effort surhumain.

De l'autre côté se trouvait la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir à cet instant : Brian.

-Bonsoir Sunshine, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qu'il perdit voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son jeune amant.

En pantalon de survêtement et chemise en jean il avait l'allure d'un vieil homme. La chemise en jean avait été retroussée au niveau des manches au-dessus des coudes, légèrement ouverte sur la poitrine et couverte de peinture séchée. Ses mains étaient également recouvertes de peinture. Pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille une ride de stress c'était formée entre ses sourcils froncés. Pâle, les yeux cernés il semblait au bord de l'épuisement.

C'est à cet instant que Brian comprit l'exigence que lui demandait le travail que Justin effectuait. Il comprit aussi que ce n'était pas un gamin mais un adulte exigeant avec lui-même qui se donnait corps et âme pour ce qu'il aimait.

-Je fait si peur que ça à voir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éreintée.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua Brian.

Justin eut un faible sourire mais semblait pourtant au bord la crise. Brian entra, ferma la porte derrière lui et posa ses affaires dans l'entrée. Justin se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser son front dans sa main gauche de toute façon il ne pouvait pas tricher avec Brian. Peu importait, au final, qu'il le voit dans cet état c'était aussi ça le mariage.

Brian le suivit dans le salon comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il avait surtout besoin de soutien.

Les yeux fermés, cachés par sa main, c'était en fait ses larmes que Justin dissimulait. Des larmes d'épuisement, de stress, d'énervement mais aussi de soulagement d'avoir vu Brian débarquer ce soir-là.

Brian n'était pas dupe. Il vint s'asseoir auprès de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Justin se laissa totalement aller contre lui, se reposant contre lui et déversant ce qu'il canalisait depuis une semaine. Il retrouvait son odeur, ses bras, sa chaleur.

-Je suis pathétique, dit-il en se redressant.

-T'es pas pathétique t'es fatigué.

Justin ne put réprimer un petit rire, la présence de Brian suffisait à le calmer et lui changer les idées.

-Alors peux-t-on savoir pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?

-Pfff...le boulot toujours le boulot. Il reste une semaine et j'ai peur de manquer de temps. C'est mon deuxième vernissage et j'ai pas le droit à l'erreur enfin comme d'habitude je suis perfectionniste et bref je me prends la tête. Je passe tout mon temps dessus, j'ai pas arrêté depuis que je suis arrivé.

-Eh bien dis moi, aurais tu perdu ton calme légendaire ?

Justin soupira et posa son menton dans sa main.

-Et toi à l'agence ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

-La routine. J'ai eu la campagne Brown Athletic's de cet hiver.

-Félicitations.

-Merci.

-Tu restes jusqu'à quand ?

-Lundi matin, j'ai une réunion l'après-midi avec Remson.

-Ah...

-Désolé

-Non c'est bon c'est pas grave, le boulot...répondit Justin.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, il se sentait vraiment fatigué et avait la sensation de réfléchir au ralenti.

-Tu veux un verre ? Ou manger un truc ?

-Merci ça va, répondit Brian avec un sourire, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher jeune homme.

-Hum...si j'arrive à dormir, fit-il en se levant, tu viens ?

-Je te rejoins, répondit Brian.

Justin passa à la salle de bain et pris la direction de sa chambre en traînant un peu des pieds. Il retira sa chemise et son bas de jogging qu'il envoya au bout de la pièce. Il alluma la lampe de chevet. Sa tête n'avait pas touché l'oreiller qu'il s'endormait.

De son côté Brian était sortit sur la terrasse fumer une cigarette. La serre était encore allumée. Il s'y rendit et pénétra dans l'univers artistique de Justin. Toutes ses œuvres n'était pas là et certaines devaient déjà se trouver à la galerie. Une fois de plus il ne put que constater le talent du jeune homme qui lui semblait s'améliorer de plus en plus.

Il reconnut au fond de l'atelier le nu qui avait inauguré sa première exposition. Il fut une fois de plus impressionné par la qualité de l'œuvre et l'émotion qu'elle dégageait. Il déambula dans l'atelier observant ses autres toiles toutes aussi originales, intrigantes, talentueuses les unes que les autres.

Une dernière toile se trouvait au centre de la pièce et semblait inachevée. Dans un mélange de sable, de mer et de vent avait été peint un corps de femme entourée d'un drap blanc léger suivant la courbe de la brise et de ses formes.

Des cheveux longs bruns éparses autour des épaules encadraient un visage féminin au yeux intensément verts. La peau légèrement hâlé, les mains fines et délicates. Le drapé clair laissait entrevoir de fines chevilles prolongés par de petits pieds croisés. La cheville gauche portait une petite chaîne en argent agrémentée de petits grelots. L'ensemble était comme voilé, avec des contours estompés le corps se mélangeant avec l'environnement du tableau. Seuls ressortaient avec une vive intensité derrière de longs cils bruns des yeux d'un vert profonds et brillants. Le vert foncé se mélangeait au vert plus clair complétés par des paillettes brunes et dorées. Un regard à la fois rieur, enfantin mais également obstiné et passionné.

Une fois de plus Brian fut subjugué par l'émotion dont Justin imprégnait ses toiles. Après un dernier coup d'œil il éteignit la lumière, écrasa sa cigarette et sortit.

Il traversa le salon et rejoignit Justin dans la chambre. La lumière de chevet était resté allumée. Sur le ventre le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller Justin dormait profondément. Les sourcils froncés son dos se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Brian le regarda quelques secondes la lumière diffusant sur son visage et son corps une impression mystérieuse et énigmatique.

Il retira son t-shirt et son jean. Il éteignit la lampe et vint se glisser près de Justin. Ce dernier comme un réflexe vint se blottir contre lui avec un soupir enroulant sa taille de son bras. Brian recouvrit leurs corps de la couette et ferma les yeux dans l'obscurité sur un silence profond.


	73. Chapitre 73 : Passion

Il devait être réveillé depuis une heure et avait bien dormi ce qui ces derniers jours tenait du miracle. Près de lui Brian dormait encore.

Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, les lèvres légèrement rougies, le front dissimulé par des mèches brunes en bataille. Sa main gauche portant l'alliance d'or blanc reposait sur son ventre. Justin avait parfois encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était marié avec Brian de surcroît. S'il y a six ans quelqu'un était venu lui dire qu'il en serait là où il en était désormais il lui aurait certainement rigolé au nez, il ne l'aurait en tout cas pas cru. Mais parfois il se croyait presque dans un rêve éveillé et il lui suffisait de regarder Brian pour comprendre, que non, tout était bien réel.

Appuyé sur un coude il regarda le réveil : 11h.

-Merde...grommela-t-il.

Il sortit du lit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller enfila son bas de survêtement et sa chemise de travail sans la fermer. Il prit un café dans la cuisine et emporta sa tasse dans la serre. Une fois de plus il faisait beau et la chaleur commençait à poindre.

Il laissa la porte de la serre ouverte, posa sa tasse à café emplie du liquide brûlant. Il mit un cd _**d'Alpha**_ _**Blondy**_ dans le poste s'installa à son tabouret et se remit au travail. Il devait terminer sa toile qui représentait une femme brune aux yeux verts pour l'amener à la galerie. La simple présence de Brian avait suffit à le remotiver et l'inspirer.

Il travaillait depuis une bonne heure et demie et la chaleur commençait à se faire ressentir. Il quitta sa chemise ample en jean qu'il laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il se massa la nuque et se replongea dans son travail. Les sourcils froncés, des mèches dans les yeux, les doigts serrés autour de son pinceau il apposait les dernières touches à sa toile.

Il n'entendit pas Brian arriver derrière lui en jean et marcel noir. Ce dernier le regarda quelques secondes avant de s'approcher.

Un sourire se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Brian se poser au creux de son cou. Il en frissonna.

-C'est très réussi, fit Brian devant son tableau, qui est ce ? Ta maîtresse ? Demanda-t-il ironique.

-Oui, fit Justin en se retournant vers lui en souriant largement.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et se redressa pour prendre ses lèvres. Ayant fini sa toile il pouvait désormais se consacrer à son autre passion : Brian.

Il devint plus entreprenant et tomba de son tabouret sur Brian. Il prit ses lèvres avec voracité passant ses mains sous le tissu le séparant de la peau de son amant. Dans ses bras il se sentait revivre et oubliait les jours sombres de la semaine.

Brian descendit sa main le long de son dos nu. Son odeur sucré se mêlait à une odeur d'acrylique et de chaleur. Il roula sur lui emprisonnant ses jambes dans les siennes. Il se redressa sur ses mains en le regardant dans les yeux.

Justin ne le lâchait pas du regard, sa main caressant lentement son avant-bras. Il se perdait dans les effluves de son odeur et les couleurs sombres de ses yeux. Brian refondit sur lui les formes de son corps épousant celle du jeune homme.

Justin glissa ses doigts le long de ses côtes attrapa le revers du tissu et fit glisser le débardeur par-dessus sa tête. Il redescendit vers le bouton de son jean qu'il défit et fit glisser lentement laissant sa main à la rencontre de la chair tendre de son amant. Il remonta vers les reins jusqu'au épaules pour trouver des mèches brunes à la base de sa nuque.

Brian en appui sur ses mains ne se lassait pas de dévorer ses lèvres, sa gorge, son visage. Il se redressa les jambes de chaque côté de la taille de Justin. Ce dernier le regardait avec espièglerie, jeu, se mordillant la lèvre du feu dans les yeux. Brian défit à son tour son jean qu'il fit glisser le long de ses cuisses. Justin se tortilla pour l'aider. Arrivé aux chevilles Brian remonta son visage vers celui de son jeune mari et entreprit une longue et lente ascension le long de son corps parsemant ci et là de baisers.

Arrivé à l'aine il s'attarda plus longuement formant des arabesques de sa langue. Il dégusta le fruit défendu avec la dextérité d'un professionnel. Touchant, caressant, du bout des lèvres. Justin ferma les yeux sous la caresse, se mordant la lèvre une plainte de plaisir montant dans sa gorge. Il sentait le désir fourmiller dans son ventre, lui échauffer les reins.

Brian était connu pour son endurance dans le sexe, son côté animal, viril. Bien qu'il est appris à Justin une bonne partie de son savoir-faire il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait ni apprise, ni montré : sa sensualité qui faisait perdre toute notion de réalité et de temps.

Et dans cette nouvelle leçon des corps la lenteur était de mise, brûlante, mettant les corps en émoi, les émotions en ébullition.

Brian continua son ascension des sens. Il embrassa son nombril qu'il contourna ensuite. Il remonta le long de son ventre, frôla du bout des lèvres ses abdominaux. Ses doigts brûlaient la peau de Justin qui se sentait quelque peu perdre la tête. Il parcouru son thorax de sa bouche, descendit vers la clavicule droite frôlant de ses doigts les poignets et les bras de son jeune amant.

Justin frissonnait, électrisé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il découvrait à nouveau et se laissait totalement aller sous les mains expertes de son homme.

Brian poursuivit son exploration. Il contourna l'épaule et perdit sa bouche au creux de la nuque remontant lentement sur la gorge, le menton, le coin de ses lèvres. Sa main droite glissa vers sa cuisse qu'il maintint avec une force maîtrisée. Il se glissa dans ses chairs avec toute la lenteur imaginable. Justin s'arqua haletant sous la sensation.

Il entama des mouvements lents, doux, qu'il étira à leur maximum. Il prit possession de tous les sens de Justin qui sentait les sensations lui brûler le corps, la peau à la manière d'une bougie. Il perdait toute notion de temps et du monde qui l'entourait submergé par des vagues de plaisir. Son bassin collé à celui de Brian suivait en symbiose parfaite ses mouvements.

Brian accéléra légèrement le rythme et reprit ses lèvres. Justin le bras autour de sa nuque perdait sa main dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se taquinaient goûtant la saveur de l'autre.

Il accéléra encore la cadence effectuant des vas et vient de plus en plus précis et directs. Justin accroché à ses épaules resserra sa prise. Le corps en émoi, ses sens devenaient comme fou, il se fondait totalement dans le corps de son amant. Il sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne. Il sentait le poids de son corps contre le sien, son odeur se mélanger à la sienne, dans une folie émotionnelle.

Il n'avait encore jamais rien sentit de pareil avec une telle intensité. Le souffle rauque, haletant, il se perdait dans ses émotions se livrant totalement à elles. Après une dernière langueur il explosa dans un tourbillon de sensations, un feu d'artifice dans les yeux.

Secoué de spasmes, il ouvrit lentement les yeux tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il revenait doucement à la réalité quittant l'état de grâce dans lequel Brian l'avait plongé. En ouvrant les yeux il vit ce dernier penché sur lui, une expression sur le visage indéfinissable les yeux brillants, ses prunelles assombris par le plaisir. A cette vue Justin lui adressa un sourire comme jamais. Il s'allongea laissant reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Justin l'enveloppa de ses bras et referma les yeux, sur ce moment de grâce où l'un n'appartenait qu'à l'autre.


	74. Chapitre 74 : Visite Médicale

Après un moment tendre ils allèrent déjeuner et se retrouvèrent ensuite sur la terrasse pour boire un café.

-Je dois aller voir un client potentiel cet après-midi, dit Brian.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Il m'a appelé à l'agence en début de semaine.

-Quelle est son entreprise ?

-Eh bien...commença Brian avant d'être interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée.

Justin se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Elisabeth.

-Justin ! Dis moi que tu as presque fini ! fit-elle en entrant en trombe.

-Bonjour Elisabeth, répondit-il souriant.

-Aie pitié de moi dis moi que tu as presque fini et que je peux emmener des toiles à la galerie...

-Oui j'ai presque fini et ma toile principale est finie on peut l'emmener aujourd'hui.

-Seigneur merci ! Reprit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu me montres cette merveille ?

-Bien sur, répondit-il.

Il traversèrent l'appartement et arrivèrent sur la terrasse.

-Ah je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as enfin terminé, dit-elle en voyant Brian, le mari est-là, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Bonjour Elisabeth, dit ce dernier.

-Salut Brian ! Je viens voir le travail de l'artiste.

-Je me doute. Justin je vais y aller, dit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

-Okay, tu me rejoins à la galerie ?

-Oui, fit-il avant de l'embrasser et de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Il mettait ses chaussures lorsqu'il entendit les exclamations ravies d'Élisabeth dans l'atelier. Un petit sourire se peignit sur son visage. Il prit l'ascenseur, sortit et monta dans la corvette. Dans la voiture il alluma une cigarette et la radio. Vingt minutes plus tard il se trouvait à son lieu de rendez-vous. Il regarda quelques minutes la façade et poussa la lourde porte cochère.

Il monta les étages, traversa un couloir et attendit son rendez-vous. Au mur une pendule égrenait à rythme de « tic-tac » les minutes. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au cheveux grisonnants et lunettes rondes s'encadra dans la porte.

-Monsieur Kinney ?

Brian se leva.

-Bonjour, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour Docteur Adamson, répondit Brian.

Il entra et le médecin le suivit.

-Installez-vous je vous en prie, dit-il en indiquant des fauteuils noirs.

Brian s'assit et ouvrit sa veste.

-Monsieur Kinney j'ai eu votre oncologue à Pittsburgh. C'est lui qui vous à envoyé vers moi ?

-En effet.

-A quand remonte votre intervention ?

-Un peu plus de deux ans.

-Et votre dernier contrôle ?

-Un an.

-Votre médecin m'a dit que vous l'aviez appelé pour des douleurs à la poitrine ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez un médecin généraliste ?

-Non étant donné que depuis le cancer je vais régulièrement chez l'oncologue j'en profite à chaque fois pour faire un contrôle général.

-Très bien. Quand ont commencés ces douleurs ?

-Je dirais au mois de mars.

-Quels sont vos symptômes ?

-J'ai soudainement une douleur violente à la poitrine, des palpitations, du mal à respirer et des sueurs froides.

Le médecin face à lui l'écoutait tout en notant ce qu'il entendait.

-Des maux de têtes ?

-Oui.

-Des vertiges ?

-Oui.

-Pendant ces crises ?

-Oui.

-Des nausées ? Des vomissements ?

-Ça m'arrive.

-Toujours pendant les crises ?

-Non parfois aussi en dehors sans raison particulière.

-Comment décririez-vous vos douleurs thoraciques ?

-Ça se déclenche d'un seul coup et c'est comme si on m'enfonçait une pointe chauffée au fer blanc dans la poitrine.

-Les douleurs se localisent plutôt au niveau du cœur ou des poumons ?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

-Combien de temps durent ces crises ?

-Cinq minutes comme dix minutes.

-Toussez-vous souvent ?

-Pas spécialement.

-Êtes vous sujet à des crises d'asthmes ?

-Non.

-Bien. Veuillez retirer votre chemise pour que je puisse vous ausculter.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table d'auscultation qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Le médecin lui prit sa tension, il écouta ses battements cardiaques et son murmure respiratoire. Il ausculta ses aisselles et sa gorge qu'il palpa.

-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Brian le rejoignit à son bureau.

-Fumez-vous Monsieur Kinney ?

-Oui.

-Prenez-vous des drogues ?

-Ça m'arrive.

-Bien en premier lieu je vous conseillerai de cesser toutes drogues et si vous le pouvez le tabac aussi.

-J'ai quoi ? Demanda Brian.

-Actuellement je ne peux pas vous dire, je ne sais pas. Je souhaiterais vous revoir d'ici un mois et demi pour faire des examens plus approfondis. Lors de votre dernière visite oncologique que vous a-t-on dit ?

-Que tout allais bien et qu'on devais se revoir d'ici un an.

-Très bien.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai au juste ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça peut-être à cause du tabac où ce n'est qu'un rhume qui s'est aggravé, pour le moment sans autres examens je ne peux pas vous dire. Je vais vous prescrire une prise de sang et nous nous revoyons d'ici un mois et demi d'accord ?

-C'est le cancer ? Demanda Brian de but en blanc.

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur Kinney. Comme je vous l'ai dit il faut faire d'autres examens.

Il quitta le bâtiment, entra dans la corvette et resta quelques instants les mains sur le volant, immobile les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il mit le contact, démarra et prit le chemin de la galerie.

Lorsqu'il arriva la galerie était en pleine effervescence ils mettaient tout en place. Bien que Brian ait envie de découvrir le travail de Justin son esprit était accaparé par ce qui venait de se produire au rendez-vous. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et préféra partir laissant Justin à son travail.

Il retourna à l'appartement, sortit sur la terrasse, se servit un verre, alluma une cigarette-malgré les recommandations du médecin- et s'assit sur un des poufs du balcon. En tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Pour penser à autre chose il prit un dossier de l'agence et se mit à travailler. Justin rentra tard dans la soirée. Il le rejoignit sur la terrasse et s'affala à son tour sur une chaise longue.

-Ah... je suis naze, fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elisabeth finira par me tuer.

-...

-Brian, ça va ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en sortant la tête de son dossier.

-Ca va ?

-Bien sur que ça va, pourquoi ça irait pas ? Demanda Brian un peu brusquement.

-Toi t'es stressé, fit Justin en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il essaya de l'embrasser mais Brian détourna la tête. Justin recula devant sa réaction.

-Je travaille Justin !

-Bien je vois que Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur, fit-il en se relevant.

-Arrête de faire le gamin je t'ai dit que je travaillais ! Rétorqua Brian à nouveau assez brusquement sans relever la tête de son dossier.

Justin les bras croisés le regarda quelques instants blessé par son attitude mais également fortement surpris les yeux écarquillés. Il se retrouvait face à un mur ne comprenant absolument pas la situation.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il en poussant un soupir.

Il tourna les talons et rentra dans l'atelier en claquant la porte. En entendant la porte Brian releva la tête. Il se rejeta en arrière et poussa un soupir.

-Et merde...grommela-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.


	75. Chapitre 75 : Un peu de romantisme

Brian avait travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit tout comme Justin l'un et l'autre étant têtus comme cochon. Justin était parti se coucher le premier laissant Brian se calmer tout seul dans son coin. Avec toutes les années qu'il avait vécues avec lui s'il avait bien appris quelque chose c'est que lorsque Brian était énervé il fallait le laisser se calmer tout seul.

Il était entrain de terminer son travail dans la serre. Il s'étira, bailla, se frotta les yeux et pris la direction de sa chambre après avoir éteint la lumière. Il traîna des pieds et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sa tête n'avait pas touché l'oreiller qu'il s'endormait profondément.

Brian le rejoignit environ une heure plus tard. Justin à plat ventre, le visage tourné vers le mur dormait en boxer la couette ouverte sur le lit. Il retira son t-shirt, son jean et le rejoignit. Il éteignit la lumière, vint près de lui et enlaça sa taille de son bras.

Justin qui s'était réveillé en l'entendant rentrer ne fit pas un geste et attendit. Lorsqu'il sentit son corps près du sien il respira à nouveau. Il sentit sa chaleur et son bras l'enserrer. Avec un soupir et en refermant les yeux il prit sa main et la serra contre lui. Ils s'endormirent sereinement l'un contre l'autre.

0o0o0o0o0

Brian s'était levé le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas le réveiller prenant son avion tôt ce matin-là. Il s'était rasé, habillé et son sac était prêt. Dans la chambre au bout du lit, il fumait une cigarette en le regardant dormir une de ses activités favorites bien qu'il s'en cachait. Activité qu'il adorait et pourtant si simple. Lorsqu'il dormait il pouvait le regarder à loisir et il ne le trouvait jamais plus beau que dans ses moments-là. Il bougea dans son sommeil en poussant un long soupir s'étalant un peu plus en travers du lit. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille qui s'éparpillaient sur son front et ses yeux.

Brian réfléchissait depuis un certain moment à sa décision qu'il laissait mûrir dans son esprit. Sa visite de la veille chez le docteur Adamson ne l'avait que conforté dans son idée. Il savait à quelle moment il allait en faire part à Justin. Mais il devait prendre son temps avant de se précipiter et prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires. Même s'il avait voulu s'en garder pendant des années, le jeune homme avait été sa plus belle rencontre.

Il avait changé sa vie tout en le changeant lui. Il s'était muré pendant des années derrière un masque frôlant parfois l'arrogance et l'orgueil. Il avait surtout cherché à se protéger d'émotions dans lesquelles il ne se retrouvait pas, qu'il ne contrôlait pas et qui lui étaient pour ainsi dire parfaitement étrangères.

Mais Justin était arrivé avec sa personnalité, sa vision de la vie, ses envies, sa combativité et Brian n'avait pu résister bien longtemps et c'était bien la première fois. Mais comment ne pas s'attendrir et baisser toutes les défenses devant un homme pareil ? Sincère, obstiné, courageux, déterminé, attentionné, généreux, loyal, franc mais aussi tendre, calme, romantique même si Brian ne pouvait voir l'ampleur de ces qualités que dans le privé.

Ceci étant ils s'étaient apprivoisés l'un, l'autre au fur et à mesure des années peut-être plus Brian que Justin par ailleurs. Brian s'était ouvert et avait brisé les règles qu'il c'était fixé parce que Justin était celui qui avait su faire la différence parmi tous les autres, avec patience et respect. Brian savait désormais qu'il serait toujours le seul et que rien ne viendrait changer ça. C'est lui qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre et qui lui avait appris à respirer à nouveau et pour ça il devrait lui être éternellement reconnaissant mais plus que ça il l'aimait et lui faisait confiance et de ce fait il voulait lui donner pour l'avenir tout ce qu'il pourrait.

Il écrasa son mégot. Il s'approcha de lui, repoussa quelques mèches et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se releva et sortit de l'appartement ayant déjà une hâte profonde de le retrouver à la fin de la semaine pour son vernissage.

Justin s'éveilla une heure plus tard. Il s'étira et chercha un corps qui n'était plus là, il se redressa et aperçut une feuille sur l'oreiller voisin. Il s'assit en tailleur et s'entreprit à lire.

_Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tu dois te reposer avant samedi vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé en arrivant. Même si je sais que tu ne suis pas toujours mes conseils essaye un peu cette fois j'aurai la conscience un peu plus tranquille _-à cette phrase Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire-

_Comme je te le dit toujours ton travail est une fois de plus une réussite et je suis sur que tu brilleras samedi. Tu as vraiment du talent n'en doute jamais et ceux qui pourraient dire le contraire ne sont que des cons. Je suis très fier du travail que tu fais et de l'importance que tu donnes à ta carrière mais surtout je suis fier de pouvoir être celui qui t'accompagne sur cette voie. Même si je ne le dit jamais, tu me connais, je suis très heureux du chemin qu'à pris notre vie et pour rien au monde je n'y changerai quelque chose quoi que les autres puissent en dire je sais que nous deux ce sera toujours différent mais ça nous sommes les seuls à le comprendre. _

_Au sujet de hier soir je voulais m'excuser tu n'avais pas à pâtir, une fois de plus et surtout en ce moment, de ma mauvaise humeur et de mon caractère de merde dans ces cas-là sous prétexte que mon rendez-vous s'était mal passé. _

_Je vais devoir y aller contrairement à toi mon avion ne va pas m'attendre _-une fois de plus Justin rigola- _excuse moi encore pour hier soir, on se voit samedi. _

_Ton vieux con de mari qui t'aime malgré tout même s'il ne le dit pas. _

_Brian._

Justin était profondément touché parce qu'il venait de lire. Brian ne lui avait jamais écrit de tels mots, il ne lui avait d'ailleurs pour ainsi dire jamais écrit. Il était tellement touché qu'il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas été aussi ému depuis les mots que Brian lui avait dit à leur mariage. Même si côtés émotions avec Brian il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Mais cette fois-ci était une fois de plus unique :

_«Même si je ne le dit jamais, tu me connais, je suis très heureux du chemin qu'à pris notre vie et pour rien au monde je n'y changerai quelque chose quoi que les autres puissent en dire je sais que nous deux ce sera toujours différent mais ça nous sommes les seuls à le comprendre. » _

Cette phrase l'avait en particulier touché. Il était toujours dans la crainte d'en demander trop à Brian, de le brusquer malgré ces derniers mois. Malgré tout ce qu'ils s'étaient apportés l'un comme l'autre ces 7 dernières années Brian était encore fragile et certaines choses mettraient encore du temps à guérir. Mais avec ces nouveaux mots il constata qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde mais qu'en plus Brian appréciait les choses telles que se déroulaient actuellement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de l'en aimer que davantage et il avait la sensation que dans leur relation il n'attendrait jamais ses limites. Grisée par ses mots il se leva rapidement, prit un petit déjeuner sur le pouce et prit le chemin de son atelier. Il savait exactement qu'elle serait sa dernière toile et c'est Brian qui venait de lui en donner l'idée.

Il travailla toute la journée sans interruption poursuivit le lendemain et termina cette dernière œuvre la veille du vernissage. Il porta la toile à la galerie le soir même et se coucha étrangement serein mais malgré tout surexcité par la journée du lendemain qui s'annonçait parfaite.


	76. Chapitre 76 : Vernissage 1ère partie

Justin se réveilla surexcité comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis de nombreuses années. A peine levé un sourire immense se peignait déjà sur son visage. Il essaya tout de même de se calmer. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain se fit couler un bain d'eau chaude et s'y plongea avec plaisir pour se détendre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Il y resta une bonne heure. Il sortit et se rasa une serviette nouée autour des hanches.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la cuisine le téléphone clignotait indiquant des messages. Il appuya sur le bouton.

_Vous avez trois nouveaux message..._

_Message reçu le 10 septembre à 9h...Bonjour mon chéri, c'est maman ! J'espère que tu vas bien ? C'était pour te dire que Molly, Tuck et moi seront présents ce soir. J'ai hâte d'y être. Monsieur Jones à également accepté ton invitation il en était d'ailleurs ravi. Passe une bonne après-midi, n'angoisse pas trop et à ce soir ! Je t'embrasse. Fin du message..._

_Message reçu le 10 septembre à 9h30...Hello Michel-Ange, c'est ton Any ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne m'as pas vidé la réserve de café ! J'imagine que t'es hyper stressé, prend une tisane ça ira mieux ! Toute la bande sera là et bonne nouvelle tony et antho aussi ils ont réussi à repousser un peu leur départ pour Paris mais ils t'expliqueront ça mieux que moi. Je te fais des bisous, bisous, à ce soir ! Fin du message..._

_Message reçu le 10 septembre à 11h45...Bonjour Sunshine ! C'est Debbie ! C'était pour te dire que Carl et moi seront là ce soir. J'espère que tout vas bien pour toi ! On t'embrasse très fort ! Ah oui et n'oublie pas de bien manger, c'est important ! A ce soir Sunshine ! Fin du message..._

_Fin des nouveaux messages...Vous n'avez pas de nouveaux messages et trois messages sauvegardés. _

Justin en fut encore plus surexcité, tout le monde serait-là sans exception et il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir tout le monde ce soir auprès de lui contrairement à son premier vernissage. Il chassa ses souvenirs et reprit son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Il se servit une grande tasse de café qu'il but rapidement. Il ne voulais pas s'attarder il était déjà 14h.

Il prit sa tenue dans la penderie, enfila un jean et un t-shirt. Il prit ce qui lui manquait, ses cigarettes, chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et prit la direction de la galerie. Il passa l'après-midi à organiser la disposition, à en modifier certains aspects, à ajouter les dernières toiles qui se trouvaient au sous-sol et il ajouta son dernier tableau. Il dut néanmoins faire une pause pour se calmer un peu mais au final l'après-midi passa plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et 20h commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Il monta au dernier étage, se rafraîchit un peu et enfila sa tenue pour la soirée. Un jean noir qui lui faisait une chute de rein à tomber et un pull fin gris échancré en V moulant. Il mit une ceinture noire à boucle rectangulaire. Il disciplina un peu ses cheveux qui ne tarderait pas à reprendre leur mouvement initial. Il mit du parfum masculin, se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et rejoignit John et Elisabeth dans les bureaux.

-Tu es prêt ? Demandèrent-ils.

-Fin prêt, répondit-il tout sourire.

-Parfait, la plupart des invités sont arrivés. Alors en piste ! Poursuivit John.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se rendirent dans la galerie exposante. En haut des marches Justin s'arrêta quelques secondes en essayant de se détendre. Il observa les invités qui déambulaient dans la pièce, poussa une grande inspiration et descendit. John et Elisabeth firent les présentations d'usage et Justin présenta son travail qu'il avait basé sur sa vie privée mais également sur le voyage qu'il avait effectué en République Dominicaine.

Ceci fait on ouvrit le champagne et des cercles de discussions ne tardèrent pas à se former aux quatre coins de la pièce pendant que d'autres déambulaient entre les divers tableaux.

Justin échangea avec plusieurs critiques, journalistes et d'autres personnalités qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il fit un tour de la salle et vint s'arrêter devant une des ses principales œuvres qu'il avait nommé _Maria. _Face au tableau un homme de grande taille, la cinquantaine certainement, décontracté mais classe regardait la peinture avec attention mais aussi avec une pointe d'émotion que Justin put discerner.

-Monsieur Jones ? Fit-il en s'approchant.

Ce dernier se retourna.

-C'est moi, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Justin Taylor, dit-il en tendant la main.

-Alors c'est vous, en lui serrant la main.

-Oui c'est moi.

-Vous avez du talent jeune homme c'est indéniable.

-Je vous remercie.

-Comment s'appelle ce tableau ? Demanda-t-il devant la femme aux yeux verts.

-Maria, répondit Justin.

Un voile d'émotions passa sur le visage de Monsieur Jones qui savait pertinemment qui Justin avait représenté.

-Comment avez-vous su ?

-Carlota et Luis Monsieur.

-Je vous en prie appelez moi Richard j'ai l'impression de prendre vingt-ans avec ''monsieur''.

-Très bien alors appelez moi Justin.

Décidément ce jeune artiste plaisait beaucoup à Richard qu'il trouva très ouvert et chaleureux.

-Donc Luis et Carlota ?

-En effet, répondit Justin souriant.

-C'est bien ma Maria. Vous avez su faire une merveille de cette œuvre, je retrouve la jeunesse de nos premières années face à cette œuvre.

-Vous savez j'ai pensé à faire cette œuvre lorsque nous sommes rentrés de République Dominicaine, je voulais vous remercier d'ailleurs à ce sujet c'est un magnifique cadeau que vous nous avez fait et je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant.

-Je vous en prie, répliqua Richard. Et donc vous avez pensé à ce tableau en repartant ?

-En effet, nous étions entrain de partir et je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas pourquoi vous aviez appelé votre île _Las perlas de Maria_. J'ai donc demandé à Luis qui m'a répondu que vous étiez tombé amoureux des yeux de votre femme avant de tomber amoureux d'elle.

-C'est exact.

-J'ai trouvé cette histoire tellement touchante que j'ai eu envie de la représenter à ma manière.

-Je vous remercie, c'est magnifique.

-D'ailleurs je voulais vous offrir cette toile.

-Je ne peux pas, vous pourriez en avoir une fortune.

-Vous apprendrez que je suis un artiste un peu particulier et que ma principale motivation n'est pas la recherche d'argent mais l'amour de l'art.

-Enfin, tout de même, répliqua Richard Jones.

-S'il vous plaît ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir si vous vouliez bien accepter cette toile.

-Et bien soit, si vous insistez, j'en serai ravi. Je vous remercie énormément en tout cas, ça me touche beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie Richard. Excusez-moi je me dois à mes invités, fit-il en voyant tout Pittsburgh arriver du fond de la salle.

-Mais faites. J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance, termina Richard.

-Moi de même, rétorqua Justin souriant.

Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers ses amis et sa famille. Tout le monde le complimenta et chacun parla des nouvelles des autres. Max et Lisa dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir était également présents, elle rayonnait. Jennyfer s'approcha de son fils et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis si fière de toi, dit-elle, c'est une véritable merveille. C'est splendide mon chéri.

-Merci Maman. Tucker et Molly ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Si, ils sont au fond de la galerie je crois.

-Mon chéri ! Fit Debbie à l'éternelle voix tonitruante.

Justin se retourna en souriant.

-Bonsoir mon chéri ! Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras manquant de l'étouffer.

-Bonsoir Debbie, parvint-il à dire.

-Tu es très doué Sunshine c'est magnifique !

-Merci, fit-il, bonsoir Carl, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Bonsoir Justin, félicitations.

-Merci.

-Debbie auriez-vous vu Brian ?

-Juste derrière, fit le concerné en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Toujours à la même place, répliqua Debbie en riant.

Justin se retourna et immédiatement leurs regards s'accrochèrent les propulsant dans leur bulle. Debbie, Carl et Jennyfer s'éloignèrent leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

-Tu sais que tu es super bandant habillé comme ça, fit Brian avec un regard de braise.

-Mmh...je sais je l'ai fait exprès, mais toi en revanche tu vas devoir te retenir.

-Vraiment cruel.

-Diabolique, répondit Justin avec un sourire. Tu viens d'arriver ?

-Ouaip j'espérais que tu serais mon guide pour me montrer tout les petits coins sombres.

Justin éclata de rire. Il prit ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

-Allez viens, fit-il en le prenant par la main.

Jennyfer les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire aux lèvres. Au début elle avait émis plus que des réserves concernant Brian mais désormais elle l'appréciait et encore davantage depuis leur mariage et en les voyant comme ça elle ne pouvait qu'aimer son gendre.

Justin lui fit la visite comme promis parlant, commentant avec Brian de son travail ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire lors de son premier vernissage. Et bien sur il réserva le meilleur pour la fin. Il se rendit dans la petite alcôve qui se trouvait au fond de la galerie. Sa dernière toile se trouvait à l'emplacement du nu de la première expo. Un pan de mur séparait cette alcôve du reste de la galerie.

-Mmh...le petit coin sombre, susurra Brian.

Justin rigola. Par chance ils étaient seuls dans ce coin de la galerie et il en était content car il ne voulait partager ce moment qu'avec Brian n'ayant une fois de plus put le faire lors de sa première exposition. Il le mit face au tableau, alla s'asseoir sur la petite banquette de cuir noir et le laissa regarder.

Brian était face une fois de plus à une merveille. C'était une véritable ode à leur relation.C'était une toile de grande taille dans des tons noirs et blancs, gris. Au centre il reconnaissait le premier dessin que Justin avait fait au manoir lors de la découverte de son nouvel atelier. C'était leurs deux visages, l'un dans un sens et l'autre à l'inverse, les yeux clos leurs lèvres se frôlaient la main de Justin sur la gorge de Brian. C'était le centre de la toile mais elle était agrémentée de nombreux autres détails. Dans le coin supérieur gauche se trouvait deux mains finement enlacées portant chacune une alliance. Dans un autre coin on discernait des mains sur une écharpe de soie blanche. Le fond de la toile se mélangeait dans des vues de buildings, de Britin, de république Dominicaine, de deux corps enlacés de manière fusionnelle. Cette toile résumait à elle seule les temps fort de leur histoire. Brian aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder, l'étudier tant elle était emplie de détails et de clins d'œils. Et le noir et blanc rendait l'ensemble magnifique, subtil, doux malgré la passion qui l'animait.

Brian se retourna vers Justin. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler ses yeux traduisait ce qu'il pensait. Il s'approcha de lui et ne put s'empêcher de prendre ses lèvres tandis que Justin se relevait.

Justin enserra sa taille de ses bras se perdant dans ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis une semaine. Il remonta ses mains le long de son dos, sur sa nuque et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Un invité, une coupe à la main arrivait dans l'alcôve mais se ravisa bien vite et tourna les talons en voyant le couple.

Brian et Justin étaient dans leur bulle plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus que l'odeur, la chaleur, le souffle, la saveur de l'autre. Ils se cherchaient, leurs langues se taquinant, leurs lèvres s'épousant avec délectation. Brian resserra son étreinte autour du la taille de Justin. Ils sentaient les pulsations, le désir monter entre eux ne pouvant y remédier dans l'immédiat. Mais à ce rythme Justin allait rapidement s'éclipser de son vernissage.

Ils durent interrompre leur baiser mais toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Ils savouraient ces quelques instants de félicité qu'une petite alcôve dans une galerie leur avait offert. Brian plongea son regard dans les gouttes d'eau qui lui faisaient face.


	77. Chapitre 77 : Vernissage 2ème partie

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la galerie toute la troupe discutait un verre de champagne à la main. Ils les rejoignirent en prenant un verre au passage.

-Bah alors on croyait que vous aviez disparu, remarqua Emmett à Brian.

-On développait des photos, fit ce dernier avec un sourire énigmatique.

De son côté Justin discutait avec Anthony et Tony restés spécialement pour son vernissage.

-Vous partez quand pour Paris ?

-La semaine prochaine, répondit Anthony, j'ai réussi à faire repousser ma date d'embauche.

-Personnellement peu importe quand je pars du moment que mon père ne m'a plus dans son chant de vision c'est tout ce qui compte.

Justin lui adressa un regard compatissant.

-J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de te voir dans la capitale, poursuivit Tony.

-Pourquoi pas, je suis persuadé que Brian ne serait pas contre un voyage en France et puis je pourrais être amené à m'y rendre pour le boulot donc... D'ailleurs Antho tu m'as pas dit, où vas tu bosser ?

-Dans un restaurant du Plaza Hôtel.

-C'est un resto étoilé et très réputé, rajouta Tony en passant amoureusement un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il n'aimait pas particulièrement être au centre de l'attention.

-Ça doit être un véritable tremplin pour toi, fit Justin.

-Oui, sans compter que c'est une place qui peut évoluer très vite mais ça me met quand même la pression.

-Moi je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras comme un chef, fit Tony avec un clin d'oeil.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec attendrissement.

-Et toi Tony ?

-Oh bah moi tu sais je continue à travailler dans la firme familiale. Paris m'aidera à voir un peu plus large ce qui me permettra plus tard de peut-être en reprendre la direction sans avoir systématiquement mon père au cul. Mais et toi alors ? Félicitations d'ailleurs, une fois de plus c'est une vraie réussite.

-Merci. Eh bien je suis en contrat avec la galerie pour encore deux ans avec possibilité de renouvellement et je dois effectuer une exposition à l'étranger donc tout vas bien.

-Tu as une idée d'où tu aimerais la faire ? Demanda Anthony.

-Pas encore mais certainement en Europe.

Ils continuaient à discuter carrière lorsque Emmett les interrompit.

-Regarde qui est entrain de se pointer, fit-il en direction de l'entrée.

Justin vira de couleur et ses yeux devinrent noirs de colère.

-Tu peux me tenir ça ? Fit Justin en tendant son verre à Emmett.

-Bien sur Honey.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif les poings serrés vers la personne qui une fois de plus venait jouer les troubles fêtes.

-Salut ! Fit Ethan avec un large sourire.

Justin ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, l'attrapa fermement par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Brian les vit du coin de l'œil, il inspira préférant garder son calme et reprit une gorgée de champagne.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?! Demanda violemment Justin une fois à l'extérieur.

-Je viens voir ton travail, répondit-il toujours avec le même sourire, les mains dans les poches.

-Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Non, pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je te dit ça !

-Non je ne sais pas.

Justin au bord de l'énervement, tentait vainement de se calmer. Il prit une grande inspiration en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Ethan ? Je suis occupé là, et pas seul.

-Ça aurait été difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

-Justement ! Donc qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Demanda-t-il à nouveau de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

-Je voulais te parler en fait...

-De quoi Ethan ?! De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? Fit-il excédé.

-...

-Alors ?! Insista-t-il.

-Tu me manques Justin.

Il resta muet face à sa réponse et se demandait pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur lui ?

Ethan ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con et que j'ai commis des erreurs mais les erreurs sont faites pour être pardonnées non ?

Justin fut soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était estomaqué. Comment avait-il le culot de venir lui parler de cette façon plus de quatre ans après leur histoire ? Il se demandait presque s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague. Ethan se méprisa sur son absence de réponse et s'approcha. Il tendit la main et frôla sa joue du bout des doigts se rapprochant dangereusement. Justin réagit enfin et le repoussa violemment.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! dit-il se retenant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

-Tu disais rien alors j'ai cru que...

-Tu as cru quoi ?! Ça fait quatre qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Tu oublies février.

Cette réponse atteint Justin comme une gifle qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

-Peu importe ! J'ai refait ma vie Ethan ! Tu crois que venir à mes vernissages va me faire changer d'avis ? S'il y a quatre ans je suis parti c'était pour une bonne raison et ça voulait certainement pas dire que j'allais revenir ! Je suis avec quelqu'un figure toi !

-Et c'est sérieux ?

-On s'est mariés c'est assez sérieux pour toi ?

-Brian ne t'en à pas trop voulu que tu le laisse tomber ? Fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

-Quoi ?!

-Bah oui il ne t'en as pas voulu ? Parce que ça avait l'air d'être tendu entre vous en Février.

Justin était de plus en plus énervé et sa main le démangeait plus qu'outre mesure. Les mâchoires serrées, ses yeux attestaient d'une colère sourde et quiconque le connaissait aurait préféré ne pas être à la place d'Ethan.

-C'est avec Brian que je me suis marié ! cria-t-il presque.

A cet aveu Ethan devint livide mais repris rapidement contenance pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

-Le grand Brian Kinney s'est marié ?! Lui ? L'anti romantisme par excellence ?! Laisse moi rire ! Dit-il avec sarcasme.

Justin devint blême de colère. Il s'approcha de lui ses yeux n'était plus que deux fentes. Il tendit un doigt inquisiteur vers lui où brillait son alliance.

-Je t'interdis de le juger, cracha-t-il. Il n'a pas besoin de l'avis d'un type qui met son mec au placard pour sa carrière juste parce qu'il est trop lâche pour assumer qu'il est pd ! Brian vaut cent fois mieux que toi et le vaudra toujours. Je vais te donner un conseil Ethan mais je te le dirais qu'une fois parce que la prochaine fois je ne répondrais plus de mes actes ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole et surtout, surtout n'approche jamais Brian parce que sinon je peux te dire que tu vas le regretter, termina-t-il ivre de colère.

-Est-ce que tu me menaces ?

-Ne me pousse pas à bout Gold !

-Si tu le prend comme ça, fit-il avec un petit sourire, ciao Sunshine, termina-t-il en tournant les talons nonchalamment. Il s'éloigna les mains dans les poches en sifflant.

Plus qu'excédé, Justin expira avec force tentant de calmer et de refouler la colère qu'il sentait monter dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer il eut un faible sourire. Il se retourna et le regarda intensément.

-Tu veux que je lui casse la gueule ? Demanda Brian souriant alors qu'intérieurement il bouillonnait de rage.

-Il en vaut pas la peine, répondit Justin avant de prendre ses lèvres. Allez viens on dit au-revoir à tout le monde et on rentre.

-Tu ne dois pas interrompre ta soirée à cause de ce type.

-Je ne l'interrompt pas je te veux juste pour moi tout seul, répliqua Justin le regard pétillant.

-Mmh...tu as raison il faut se dépêcher, répondit Brian un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Plus loin un regard haineux les regardaient rentrer dans la galerie.

Une heure plus tard ils se libéraient et prenaient la direction de l'appartement.


	78. Chapitre 78 : Crise Nocturne

Justin qui avait passé une bonne soirée malgré l'épisode Ethan, n'avait qu'une envie arriver le plus vite possible. Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement lui parut une éternité.

Dans l'ascenseur ils n'arrivèrent pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre, les lèvres soudées. Brian l'avait plaqué contre la paroi métallique les mains sur ses hanches. Justin avait glissé ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Rien ne comptait plus que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui et l'épisode peu agréable de la soirée ne venait que confirmer cet état de fait.

Justin vit arriver le 12ème étage avec impatience. Il sortit plaquant Brian contre la porte d'entrée accroché à son col. Il sortit sa clé de sa poche et pénétra dans l'appartement après plusieurs tentatives avec la serrure. Il referma d'un coup de pied avant d'y être projeté par un Brian aussi impatient que lui. Il jeta ses clés dans l'entrée. Brian retira sa veste ainsi que celle de Justin. Elles tombèrent pêle-mêle au sol.

Ils reculèrent toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre non sans quelques rires chutant presque sur le chemin. Toujours à reculons Justin tomba sur le lit à l'épaisse couette entraînant Brian avec lui. Il roula et se retrouva au dessus de Brian, ses lèvres soudées aux siennes les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux. Brian fit glisser le pull fin en passant ses mains en-dessous frôlant les hanches du jeune homme.

Les deux corps semblaient encastrés l'un dans l'autre leurs lignes s'épousant avec passion et envie.

Justin se perdait dans ses émotions que seules les lèvres de Brian étaient capables de lui procurer.

Il fit glisser la chemise de ce dernier alors qu'il se perdait sur sa gorge. Penché au-dessus de lui la faible lumière nocturne lui offrait la plus belle des visions. Il se perdait si aisément dans ce regard sombre, si envoûtant.

Il reprit ses lèvres avec plus de tendresse la main sur sa nuque. Brian l'entraîna sous lui et emprisonna ses jambes dans les siennes alors qu'il retenait ses poignets avec un regard des plus sensuels. Il embrassa son front, ses paupières dans une infinie douceur, ses pommettes, la commissure de ses lèvres et happa sa bouche avec gourmandise. Il fit rouler le pull fin par dessus sa tête ébouriffant la multitude de ses mèches blondes.

De ses mains Justin suivait la cambrure de ses reins. Brian descendit sa bouche le long de son torse titillant son partenaire avec sa langue. Justin perdit sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Il contourna le nombril et descendit jusqu'à l'aine qu'il picora de petits baisers. Il déboucla sa ceinture et descendit lentement la fermeture du jean. Il ramena son visage vers celui de Justin.

Penché au-dessus de lui il le regarda quelques secondes. L'angelot blond ouvrit à cet instant les yeux prolongeant son regard vers Brian. Il ne savait combien de fois il avait plongé le regard dans ces yeux bleus qui ne semblaient jamais finir, s'éternisant à l'infini. Il suivit du bout des doigts le contour de ses lèvres rosies par le désir. Brian n'avait jamais vu autant d'amour que dans ce regard.

Ils firent glisser jeans et boxers dernières barrières entre leurs peaux. Justin se serra un peu plus contre lui ses doigts imprimés sur sa nuque avec une douce fermeté. Brian parcourait son corps de ses mains, de sa bouche. Il explorait ces courbes qu'il connaissait par cœur, cette peau, cette odeur qu'il connaissait dans la moindre de ses rondeurs et de ses excès.

-Viens...souffla Justin.

Brian se glissa en lui, lentement, lui offrant tout une palette de sensations. Justin emprisonna son bassin entre ses cuisses. Il sentait son souffle s'accélérer la bouche entrouverte, les yeux à demi-clos. Il sentait son corps s'appuyer contre le sien, prendre son rythme. Les picotements parcouraient sa peau. Il décollait perdait toute notion de réalité, cette peau glissait contre la sienne l'électrisait de toutes parts.

Il s'abandonna totalement, laissant toutes ses émotions prendre entière possession de ses moyens. Il aurait presque eu l'impression de voler dans ses tourments si les battements de cœur de Brian ne le faisait pas se sentir encore plus vivant, plus réel. Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans la couette se pliant et se dépliant au rythme de ses pulsations. Brian reprit ses lèvres mélangeant sa saveur à la sienne. Justin enroula son bras autour de sa nuque.

Brian l'entraîna avec lui. Justin les jambes de chaque côté de son amant, ressentait encore plus puissamment, plus fort se sentant au bord de l'implosion. Les sensations coulaient dans son corps, couraient sur sa peau, électrisant ses sens, ne faisant plus qu'un avec cet homme qui valait tout et plus encore. L'intensité se répandit jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux. C'était une ébullition totale et ravageuse d'amour.

Il entortillait ses mèches entre ses doigts, s'accrochant à sa nuque. Il atteignit le paroxysme de ses émotions en même temps que Brian ce qui ne leur était encore jamais arrivé bien que se suivant de près habituellement. Une larme coula de ses yeux clos tant le bien-être l'envahissait.

Il redescendait sur terre, essoufflé, subjugué, des paillettes dans son esprit. Il se rallongea entraînant Brian avec lui. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes avant que Brian ne se retire. Justin la tête sur son ventre croyait rêver.

-C'était...chuchota-t-il.

-Je sais, répliqua Brian avec un petit rire.

-Tu te crois infaillible ? Demanda Justin en se redressant et en le regardant avec espièglerie.

-C'est parce que je le suis mon ange...

Justin vint se positionner au-dessus de lui bloquant ses poignets avec ses mains.

-Ah bon ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu fatiguais, continua Justin taquin.

-Tu vas voir si je suis fatigué ! Répliqua Brian alors qu'il reprenait le dessus en emprisonnant ses jambes dans les siennes.

Justin éclata de rire.

0o0o0o0o

Justin avait finit par s'endormir. Ils étaient restés éveillés une bonne partie de la soirée et du début de la nuit. Brian ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait 3h du matin lorsque Brian commença à tousser. La quinte de toux finit par le réveiller. Près de lui Justin remua avec un soupir. N'arrivant pas se calmer, Brian se leva doucement enfila son jean à même la peau et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il ne se sentait pas très bien ayant tour à tour chaud puis froid. Dans la glace il se vit, le visage blême en sueur.

La quinte de toux reprit de plus belle et de plus en plus violemment. Il dut s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il toussait contre sa main et n'avait qu'une hâte que la crise qui lui serrait la poitrine s'arrête. Il toussait à s'en irriter la gorge la bouche contre sa main. Au bout de dix minutes la crise cessa enfin. Lorsqu'il retira sa main une petite tâche rouge s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'il la vit la peur lui tordit l'estomac. Il se précipita au lavabo pour se laver les mains.

Après s'être séché avec une serviette il redressa la tête. Il était blême, de la sueur perlant à son front, les joues creusées accentuées par la pâleur de son visage. Il se passa sous l'eau froide essayant de calmer ses palpitations cardiaques. Il s'essuya avec une serviette.

Il passa à la cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau qui apaisa un peu le feu de sa gorge.

Il reprit la direction de la chambre et se recoucha sans faire de bruit. Instinctivement Justin vint se blottir contre lui. Brian l'entoura de ses bras essayant de se détendre et d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. La respiration lente et régulière de Justin finit par le bercer et le calmer et il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sommeil.

0o0o0o0o

Brian repartit le lendemain pour Pittsburgh, d'importantes réunions l'attendant lundi matin à Kinnetic. Justin ne devait pas tarder à le rejoindre terminant son exposition et ayant une nouvelle réunion avec John et Elisabeth concernant son exposition à l'étranger.

Brian n'évoqua pas l'incident de la nuit précédent son départ, il était inutile d'inquiéter Justin pour quelque chose qui n'était peut-être rien.


	79. Chapitre 79 : Europe & Passions

Justin se rendit dans la semaine, après s'être occupé de potentiels acheteurs et de critiques, auprès de John et Elisabeth concernant son renouvellement de contrat.

-Bonjour Justin, firent-ils en le voyant arriver dans le bureau.

-Bonjour.

-Je t'en prie assied-toi, fit John.

-Merci.

-Tout d'abord un petit bilan de ce nouveau vernissage et comme tu l'auras deviné c'est une réussite totale, continua John souriant. La quasi-totalité de tes toiles ont été vendues hormis _Maria_ et _Mélancholia _que tu ne souhaitais pas céder. A ce propos sache tout de même qu'on m'en à offert de sacrées petites fortunes.

-Comme je te l'ai dit John je ne veux pas les vendre et ça n'a pas changé.

-Je respecte ce choix, je t'informai juste.

Justin sourit. _Un commercial jusqu'au bout..._

_-_Pour le reste tout s'est parfaitement déroulé. Avant de poursuivre j'aurai une question ou plutôt Elisabeth et moi aurions une question.

-Je vous écoute.

-Souhaites-tu rempiler ton contrat pour une année consécutive ?

-Je croyais que mon contrat était prévu pour trois ans ?

-Bien sur, répondit Elisabeth, mais au bout d'un an tu pourrais avoir changé d'avis.

-Ce n'est pas le cas et je souhaite bien entendu le renouvellement. Je trouve que l'on fait de l'excellent travail ensemble, je ne dépasse pas sur vos deadlines et vous me laissez ma liberté artistique et c'est pourquoi pour le moment je souhaite rester avec vous.

-Parfait, s'écria John, et nous sommes très content de continuer avec toi. Bien maintenant que la question est réglée il s'agit de ne pas s'appesantir sur nos lauriers. Justin tu as réussi avec brio tes deux premiers coups et maintenant que tu es connu du monde artistique il faut t'y implanter et surtout faire en sorte que tu y restes. Tout d'abord nous avons prévu une nouvelle expo pour janvier, poursuivit-il avant de s'interrompre face à l'expression de Justin, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Janvier c'est dans trois mois à peine, remarqua le principal intéressé.

-Ça va te poser problème ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

-Disons que le labs de temps est vraiment short...

-Je me doute Justin, poursuivit John, mais maintenant que tu as réussi les deux premières fois il faut véritablement t'imposer sur la scène artistique et surtout y rester. Il faut que tu puisses prouver d'un talent, que tu as rassure-toi, mais aussi d'un large panel créatif et imaginatif. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident et que ça va te demander beaucoup de travail mais les premières années sont les plus difficiles et tu as pour l'instant fait un sans fautes et mieux vaut continuer dans cette lignée.

-John...fit Elisabeth.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, rétorqua Justin, je comprend ce que veux dire John et il à raison. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en venant à New-York. Poursuis John je t'écoute.

-Bien. Le meilleur moyen de t'imposer encore un peu plus sur la scène artistique pour pouvoir y rester par la suite c'est de surprendre ton public.

Justin le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

-Je veux dire qu'il faudrait que tu présentes lors de ton prochain travail quelque chose de nouveau que tu n'as pas encore montré voir qui dénote avec ton style habituel.

-C'est à dire ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as présenté que des toiles peintes dans des grands ou moyens formats. Pour la prochaine fois tu pourrais présenter des dessins dans d'autres techniques ou des peintures dans d'autres techniques ou style ou pourquoi pas présenter quelque chose en 3D ou à l'aide de techniques plus modernes et technologiques, ce que tu veux en fait mais quelque chose qui dénote et qui surprendra.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ? Demanda Justin.

-Oui parce que je sais que tu en es absolument capable, répondit John avec un sourire.

Justin réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité de présenter autre chose que de la peinture et bien que l'idée au départ l'avait rebuté elle lui paraissait sur le moment très intéressante. Pourquoi non ? Un artiste n'avait pas de limites après tout.

-D'accord, fit Justin, mais si je n'y arrive pas je ne veux pas présenter quelque chose de bâclé.

-Entendu et puis de toute façon si tu ne présentes pas cette œuvre ou ces œuvres novatrices en janvier ce n'est pas grave je ne te le demandai d'ailleurs pas pour janvier, précisa John.

Malgré ses précisions c'était déjà trop tard pour Justin qui commençait déjà à réfléchir et qui sentait l'esprit de compétition et d'objectif à atteindre germer dans son esprit. Il aimait la nouveauté et sentait l'adrénaline le gagner. Et John avait tout compris.

-Bien pour ceci c'est réglé tu me feras part de ton avancement, disons en novembre. Pas la peine de te déplacer une vidéo conférence suffira. Vu le temps dont tu vas avoir à ta disposition inutile de se déplacer.

-D'accord.

-J'aimerai te parler d'un dernier point avant de te rendre la liberté.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ce serai concernant une exposition à l'étranger.

Les yeux de Justin pétillèrent.

-Ne t'emballe pas trop vite ce ne serais pas pour tout de suite. C'est une vraie galère à organiser sans compter qu'Elisabeth ou moi devrions t'accompagner tout le temps de l'exposition. Les œuvres sont une vraie plaie à déplacer, il faut des contrats, des accords, des entreprises spécialisées, de la prise en charge et tout le toutim sans compter que je suis persuadé que tu veux exposer en Europe ?

-J'aimerai beaucoup, répondit Justin très souriant.

-Paris j'imagine ?

-Ce serait génial...murmura Justin.

-Je m'en doutais. Bon dis-toi que Paris c'est faisable mais pas pour tout de suite il faut encore que tu t'implantes comme il faut sur la scène New-yorkaise sinon Paris ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. En revanche pour un premier départ à l'étranger l'Angleterre serait un bon compromis parce que très réputée mais inattendue de la part d'un jeune artiste comme toi. Nous pourrions ensuite nous organiser pour un départ en France.

-L'Angleterre ?

-Oui et bien sur lorsque je parle Angleterre je parle de Londres, fit John avec un sourire.

-Londres ? Demanda Justin en déglutissant.

-Il n'y a pas mieux pour un départ sur la scène internationale, au niveau artistique Londres est extrêmement réputée. Seul les artistes vraiment doués arrive à s'y faire une place. Ce serait un superbe tremplin pour toi.

-J'aimerai beaucoup et je ne connais pas Londres. Mais honnêtement John ce que tu me dit ne me rassure pas et si je me plantais ? Parce que vu ce que tu as l'air de me dire Londres est plus inaccessible que Paris.

-Pas plus inaccessible, différente ! et encore je ne t'ai pas parlé de Berlin en Allemagne ou de Prague en République Tchèque c'est une autre paire de manche. Si je te parle de Londres c'est parce que je sais que tu en es capable, je sais choisir le poulain que j'envoie dans l'arène. Mais si tu décides de le faire c'est un voyage qu'il va falloir préparer longuement et minutieusement notamment au niveau de tes productions mais aussi du choix de lieu d'exposition sans parler de tout le reste. Ensuite si tu acceptes il faut que tu saches que tu devras partir au minimum un mois ce qui est une autre clause pas forcément évidente avec ta vie de famille. Enfin, si tu fais ce choix j'organiserai ce voyage pour dans un an et après l'expo de janvier je ne te commanderai plus de vernissage pour l'année qui suivra afin de te préparer pleinement pour Londres.

-Si je comprend bien, si j'accepte, je partirai pour Londres en septembre l'année prochaine ?

-C'est ça.

Justin prit une inspiration, c'était une sacrée proposition mais surtout une sacrée opportunité. Mais il ne pouvait pas décider tout seul. Le voyant se triturer les méninges John reprit la parole.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas évident Justin comme décision et je te le concède parfaitement. Sache cependant ceci, si tu choisis de partir pour le melting-pot pot anglais et que tu arrives à conquérir la capitale ce sera une avancée considérable pour ta carrière mais surtout tu pourras viser encore plus loin que Paris.

Justin releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je veux dire que tu pourras pousser à travers l'Europe. Je ne te parle plus seulement de la France mais aussi de l'Espagne avec Barcelone, Berlin en Allemagne, Prague en République Tchèque, Athènes en Grèce, Budapest en Hongrie et pourquoi pas plus loin encore avec l'Italie qui est bien la plus difficile à séduire. J'extrapole mais si tu souhaites réellement exposer en Europe et faire encore évoluer ta carrière Londres est l'idéale et sera un excellent début.

Justin réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ce que lui proposait John lui donnait envie au-delà de toute mesure bien que ces projets seraient à étaler sur plusieurs années mais n'étais-ce pas l'aboutissement qu'il souhaitais ? Ou plutôt la continuité ? Il en rêvait presque et cette fois-ci il pouvait ce donner les moyens d'y parvenir. Mais il n'était plus seul et il ne pouvait prendre de décision à la légère.

-Est ce que je peux réfléchir avant de te donner une réponde définitive pour Londres ? Je ne suis pas tout seul John.

-Je le comprend parfaitement Justin et quoi que tu puisses décider sache qu'Elisabeth, la galerie et moi-même respecteront et te soutiendront dans ton choix. Et tant que tu souhaitera notre présence dans ta carrière nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons et nous ferons le maximum. Maintenant nous t'en avons parlé et nous t'avons fait la proposition c'est à toi que revient l'entière décision et en aucun cas nous ne reviendrons sur ce choix.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Justin ému par ce que venait de lui dire John. Vous savez je suis très touché et très surpris que vous soyez ainsi avec moi. On m'a toujours dit que le monde artistique était une jungle et qu'il était très difficile de se faire une place en tant qu'artiste sans y laisser des plumes.

-Oui mais tu n'es pas un artiste comme les autres, répondit doucement Elisabeth. Et puis il faut bien l'admettre John et moi, enfin surtout moi, on t'adore, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

John acquiesça signifiant qu'il était absolument d'accord avec ce que venait de dire sa collègue.

-On ne rencontre pas souvent des artistes talentueux et qui ont une personnalité généreuse comme la tienne crois moi c'est très rare dans ce milieu. La dernière fois je crois que c'était avec ce bon vieux Andy, dit-il en riant.

-Andy ? Tu veux dire Andy Warhol ?

-Ouaip, d'ailleurs s'il t'avait connu je suis sur qu'il t'aurait adoré sans compter que vous venez tous les deux de Pittsburgh. C'est un signe, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Justin déglutit. Il rougissait presque.

-Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles je pense que nous avons terminé...Eli ?

-C'est bon.

-Okay ! Donc Justin on se retrouve en novembre pour le debrief. Quand à Londres prend ton temps pour réfléchir et tu me feras part de ta décision lorsque tu seras prêt. Okay ?

-D'accord, fit Justin en se levant.

Ils se quittèrent souriants et Justin prit l'avion le jour même pour Pittsburgh encore tout à ses réflexions qui devait déterminer beaucoup dans sa carrière à l'avenir. Il arriva à l'aéroport de Pittsburgh vers midi et n'avait qu'une hâte le retrouver _lui_ notamment pour lui faire part de son entretien avec John et Elisabeth.

Il passa au loft déposa ses affaires rapidement et se précipita vers Kinnetic ne pouvant attendre jusqu'au soir. Arrivé devant les portes de l'agence il s'y engouffra et prit avec rapidité la direction du bureau de Brian.

-Salut Ted, salut Cynthia, fit-il en passant.

-Salut, répondirent-ils.

Ted rejoignit Cynthia à son bureau avec un sourire. Au fil des années ils étaient devenus tout deux de très bons amis.

-Je te parie 5 dollars que Brian t'appelle dans 30 secondes, fit Ted malicieux.

-Trop rapide je dirai plutôt 45 secondes, répondit-elle joueuse.

-Hum..tu les connais pas ces deux-là... Tenu, fit-il en sortant le billet de sa poche.

En se retenant de rire ils attendirent patiemment.

Justin était dans le bureau et y trouva Brian au téléphone qui se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillèrent mais il ne put raccrocher pour autant. Justin se rapprocha.

-Oui je comprend Monsieur Coalman... C'est également ce que je pensais... On peut vous présenter une proposition de projet...hum...hum...

Justin se rapprocha un peu plus, fit le tour du bureau et vint se placer face à Brian. Il se mit à jouer avec sa cravate avec un regard qui n'aurais trompé quiconque sur ses intentions et certainement pas Brian. Mais son client ne le lâchait pas et il ne pouvait pas raccrocher. C'était sans compter sur Justin qui allait faire le travail à sa place et répondre à leurs attentes. Il lui prit le combiné des mains et le reposa sur son socle tout simplement.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Brian.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder Brian avec des yeux qui en disaient long dignes d'un Sahara en plein mois d'août. Sans se préoccuper de ce que demandais Brian il défaisait lentement la cravate fluide de soie noire qui enserrait le cou de son amant. Le tissu glissa lentement émettant un son doux et léger. Brian souleva un sourcil d'interrogation avant de comprendre. Il appuya sur l'intercom.

-Cynthia ?

_-Oui ?_

-Rappelle Monsieur Coalman et dis lui que c'est bon, qu'on s'en occupe et prévois une réunion pour début de semaine prochaine.

_-Okay patron !_

-Autre chose : le prochain qui me dérange dans l'heure qui suit, il regarda Justin, ou plutôt dans les deux qui viennent je le vire et je l'étrangle pour le principe ! Tout est clair ?

_-Oui boss. _

Brian coupa l'intercom et débrancha le téléphone pour être sur de sa tranquillité.

-Aboule les pesetas, fit Ted de l'autre côté du mur un sourire satisfait.

-Tu m'énerves tu gagnes à chaque fois, rétorqua Cynthia, le prochain coup ce sera pour moi.

-Pour me faire pardonner je t'ai amené ça, répondit-il en sortant un baladeur de sa poche.

-Tu es génial!

-Je sais ! Fit-il en minaudant.

-Mais et toi ?

-Pas de soucis, répondit-il en sortant un deuxième baladeur de son autre poche.

-Tu as vraiment tout prévu.

-Avec ces deux-là, il vaut mieux !

Cynthia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et mit les écouteurs en poussant le volume de la musique à son maximum. Elle adorait son patron mais tout de même pas à ce point.

Dans le fameux bureau les choses étaient devenues plus concrètes. Justin avait fini allongé sur le bureau, Brian poussant ça et là ce qui gênait.

-Attend, fit soudainement Justin, j'ai un truc dans le dos, précisa-t-il devant la tête de son compagnon.

-C'est pas moi !

Justin rigola et se redressa sur une main. Il sortit un coupe papier.

-Ton ouvre enveloppe à failli me planter !

Brian le prit et le jeta par dessus son épaule.

-Ça je crois pas y'a que moi qui ai le doit !

-De quoi ?

-Te planter, fit-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Justin étouffa un rire contre sa bouche.


	80. Chapitre 80 : Baptême

Justin et Brian n'avaient pas encore baptisé Kinnetic ce qui rendait le moment plus excitant encore. A cet instant Justin ne pensait pas où il se trouvait mais seulement à ce corps contre le sien, ses lèvres contre les siennes et se concentrait sur la rangée de boutons noirs qui le séparait de la peau de son amant.

-Fais gaffe à ma chemise, grommela Brian entre deux baisers.

-C'est qu'une chemise

-Une armani

-Je t'en rachèterai une, fit Justin avant de lui offrir un large sourire.

Il se redressa et réussit -enfin- à retirer la chemise si précieuse. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver une fois de plus dans sa bulle, dans un autre monde, sur une autre planète. Brian le regardait en souriant. Il aimait contrôler les choses mais surtout il adorait être responsable de l'état dans lequel se mettait Justin. Une petite auto-satisfaction qu'il gardait pour lui-même. Mais pour le moment il s'occupait du corps qui gesticulait sous lui.

Il lui retira t-shirt et jean à une vitesse affolante. Il prit appui sur ses mains. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi ce bureau qui s'avérait, après test, parfaitement de circonstances et résistant. Il reprenait son souffle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il repoussa une mèche collée sur le front de Justin. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux souriant, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court.

Justin de son côté était une fois de plus fasciné par le regard que lui portait Brian. A certains instants il avait une façon de le regarder : énigmatique, mystérieuse, violente et passionnée. Il se trouvait totalement renversé lorsque Brian le regardait avec ces yeux mais aussi perplexe. C'était un des rares regards qu'il n'avait jamais su déchiffrer. Il reprit sa bouche.

La main sur ses reins Brian commença un long mouvement ample. Justin se cambra sous la sensation. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son amant. Il plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes prenant son rythme se laissant totalement envahir par les émotions. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux le souffle coupé.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Ted, prenait sa pause de midi en révisant les dernières campagnes d'un point de vue financier. Un sandwich et Pavarotti poussé au maximum dans ses oreilles lui permettaient de se concentrer sur les pages et les pages de chiffres qui allaient certainement lui prendre son après-midi. Il recalculait un budget lorsqu'il vit Tim débouler dans l'agence et courir vers le bureau de Brian.

Ni une ni deux Ted s'arracha à ses chiffres et sa musique et se précipita dans la direction que prenait Tim avant de lui barrer la route.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bonjour Monsieur Schmitt, fit Tim essoufflé, il faut que je vois d'urgence Monsieur Kinney.

-A quel sujet ?

-La campagne I-Tik, c'est urgent il faut que je lui en parle, dit-il avant d'entendre un bruit sourd et des rires de l'autre côté de la porte de son patron.

Il regarda Ted interrogatif.

-Pour ton bien psychique et futur je te conseille de ne pas entrer dans ce bureau pour le moment.

-Mais...

-Concernant la campagne I-Tik tu peux me remettre le dossier sauf si cette information peut attendre encore deux heures, poursuivit Ted d'un air entendu.

-Je...

-Enfin je suis l'associé de Monsieur Kinney et par conséquent lorsqu'il n'est pas libre, comme pour le moment, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique et donc si je te dit de ne pas entrer dans ce bureau tu ferais mieux de m'écouter.

Tim déglutit, cette dernière réplique lui avait coupé le sifflet. De tous les employés de Kinnetic Brian Kinney et Ted Schmidt étaient ceux qui lui fichaient le plus la frousse. Brian Kinney était plus impulsif et direct que son associé Ted. Ce dernier faisait presque plus peur à Tim que le big boss. Son côté calme et imperturbable lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver ce qui le rendait encore plus inquiétant.

Muet il lui tendit le dossier et baissa les yeux.

-Je te remercie. Tu peux y aller je te donne ton après-midi on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une semaine, termina Ted en le congédiant.

Tim n'avoua pas qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité, la campagne I-Tik lui ayant pris tout son temps. Il le remercia, lui souhaita une bonne après-midi et fila sans demander son reste. Ted le regarda partir presque en riant et repris sa place derrière son bureau. Il remis ses écouteurs et se plongea dans le dossier I-Tik _''si urgent''. _

_Fuck..._pensa-t-il_, Brian grouille-toi on est dans la merde là..._

Il étudia le dossier à fond et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir exposer le problème à Brian sans déclencher une esclandre dépassant toute imagination.

Dans le bureau allongés sur le canapé Brian et Justin fumaient tranquillement une cigarette. Un bras sous la nuque Brian regardait les volutes de fumée tournoyer vers le plafond. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il se projeta quelques années en arrière lorsqu'un certain Kip Thomas avait bien failli le mettre dans la merde. Là aussi tout était parti d'un bureau mais il préférait sans conteste le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Justin la tête sur le ventre de Brian écoutait sa respiration loin de toutes les réflexions de son conjoint. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il le vit pensif.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa cigarette.

-Un ami commun.

-Qui ?

-Un certain Kip Thomas, répondit Brian en le fixant.

Justin se redressa et tira sur la cigarette en le regardant avec insistance.

-Hum, je vois que Debbie n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

-Elle m'a seulement dit que tu m'avais sauvé la mise.

-Quand ?

-En février lorsque tu étais encore à New-York.

Justin n'eut pas besoin de savoir à quel moment exact Debbie en avait parlé à Brian il sut exactement de quelle période il s'agissait. D'un accord tacite ils avaient décidés de ne plus jamais parler de ces mois exécrables pour eux deux. La fine cicatrice blanche que portait Justin au poignet droit avait définitivement réglé la question.

-C'est vrai, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la mise dans cette histoire, dit-il posément.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à la savoir ? C'était il y a des années.

Au regard qu'il lui jeta Justin sut qu'il ne le lâcherai pas.

-Je n'ai rien fait j'ai juste joué la carte du père tyrannique homophobe.

Brian leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Bon d'accord il m'a fait une pipe et je lui ai dit que s'il ne faisait pas ce que je voulais, à savoir retirer sa plainte contre toi, je serai allé voir mon père qui aurait porté plainte contre lui pour détournement de mineur voilà.

Brian poussa un soupir en ne cessant de le regarder.

-Et c'est précisément pour la tête que tu es entrain de faire que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, fit-il en s'approchant de sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa avec gourmandise glissant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Quand à Brian il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Justin devait vraiment l'aimer comme un dingue pour faire ce qu'il avait fait, seulement pour lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi insensible ? Mais surtout manquer d'autant de tact ?

-Ce qui me fait penser, reprit Justin, que du coup tu as une dette envers moi, fit-il en minaudant.

Brian ne put s'empêcher de rire l'arrachant à ses réflexions.

-Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum, hum, acquiesça Justin.

-Et donc ?

-Donc j'aimerai bien organiser une petite fête à Britin, une sorte de pendaison de la crémaillère si tu préfères.

Brian le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Là je t'ai eu, fit Justin avec un clin d'oeil. Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Ça va te coûter très cher, susurra Brian en plissant les yeux.

-Hum je ne demande pas mieux, fit Justin en se levant. Faut que j'aille bosser.

Il récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et se rhabilla sous l'œil gourmand de son partenaire.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, fit Brian toujours langoureusement allongé.

-A quoi ? Me rhabiller ou pour organiser la soirée ?

-Les deux.

-Hum...je sais, répondit Justin en se penchant vers lui.

Il prit sa bouche dans un baiser effréné. Il se releva prit son sac et rejeta sa veste contre son épaule.

-Je t'aime

-Barre toi petit soldat avant qui me prenne l'envie de te baiser contre la porte.

-Là je veux bien que tu m'aides, fit Justin avec un clin d'oeil, Babylon ce soir ?

-Yep !

Justin quitta le bureau légèrement euphorique comme à chaque fois qu'il quittait les bras de Brian. La soirée allait être longue à attendre.

-Salut Ted !

-Au revoir Monsieur Kinney, fit ce dernier souriant.

Justin quitta l'agence en éclatant de rire.

Il travailla une bonne partie de l'après-midi réfléchissant à son nouveau projet. Il vit arriver la soirée comme son salut légèrement éreinté par le travail. Accoudé au bar il sirotait une bière. Toute la bande s'était réunie ce soir-là.

Ils n'avaient pas revu Drew Boyd depuis un bon moment et étaient tous ravis, sans parler d'Emmett, de son retour dans la bande. Il dansait d'ailleurs avec Emmett, Blake, Ben et Mickael tandis que Ted sirotait sa bière près de Justin qui lui n'attendait qu'une personne.

C'est à ce moment qu'un mec se risqua à l'approcher, visiblement personne n'avait jugé bon de le prévenir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

-Je peux t'aider ? Demanda Brian dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-N..non, fit-il en bégayant avant de s'éloigner. Ce couple blond-brun était inaccessible sauf si on était suicidaire mais ça il ne le sut qu'après.

-Tu es un vrai tyran, fit Justin en se pendant à son cou.

-C'est comme ça que je suis irrésistible, répondit Brian avec un sourire carnassier.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-C'est un mot qui ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.

-Bien sur...répondit Justin avant de l'embrasser.

Ils dansèrent toute la nuit collés serrés oubliant tout le reste. La bande se fatigua avant eux. Ils rentrèrent sous les coups de 4h du matin.


	81. Chapitre 81 : Questions d'Avenir

Justin n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du Babylon il ne cessait de se tourner dans le lit et avait préféré se lever laissant Brian dormir. En jogging et débardeur il était assis sur le canapé un genou remonté contre sa poitrine, une cigarette à la main.

Il ne cessait de penser à sa réunion plus tôt dans la matinée avec John et Elisabeth à la galerie. Il était clair que la proposition l'intéressait et qu'il rêvait de partir exposer en Europe. Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait passer outre qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Brian et partir ainsi à l'aventure sur le vieux continent. Il était parti un an à New-York, ce qui avait failli lui coûter bien plus qu'il n'avait imaginé, et maintenant l'Europe !

Il tira sur sa cigarette et poussa un soupir les yeux dans le vague. Comment allait-il en parler à Brian ?

Là c'était l'Europe mais le prochain coup ce serai quoi la Russie ? Plus loin encore ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez, les sourcils froncé fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ? Mais cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas un tiers il serait seul à prendre sa décision ce qui le perturbait encore plus. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Sa carrière ? Brian ? Depuis quand devait-il faire un choix entre les deux ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il écrasa sa cigarette et en sortit une autre. La lumière rougeoyante du briquet éclaira quelques secondes ses yeux. Le front dans la main, il fixait le tapis essayant d'y trouver des réponses. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus mais le dégoûtait aussi : comment envisageait-il une seconde de faire passer sa carrière avant Brian ?

-Et merde...chuchota-t-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire ? Après de nombreuses batailles et souffrances il était enfin arrivé à tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui lui avait paru impossible moins de deux ans plus tôt était désormais tout à lui et il n'avait plus qu'à en savourer chaque minute de chaque jour. Et là John était arrivé avec l'Europe. Et bien que la proposition était plus que tentante elle revenait foutre le bordel dans un équilibre qui venait à peine de se faire.

Justin ressentit soudain une grande lassitude : pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient se dérouler tranquillement, sans complications ? Un petit sourire se peignit sur son visage : leur vie ne pourrait jamais se dérouler tranquillement parce que c'était Brian et lui. Et il n'aimait que davantage cette vie justement parce qu'il la partageait avec Brian.

-A quoi tu penses ? Fit Brian en s'approchant voyant que Justin n'était plus dans leur lit.

-Hum ? Rien, répondit Justin en relevant la tête, j'arrive juste pas à dormir.

-Je commence à te connaître depuis le temps et s'il y a bien une chose que je sais c'est que tu es une vraie marmotte lorsqu'il s'agit de sommeil et que je suis le seul, hormis ce qui te tracasse en ce moment, qui est capable de te tenir éveillé en pleine nuit.

Justin lui répondit par un sourire. Voilà comment il aimait la vie : avec Brian.

-Je t'assure c'est rien.

Brian le regarda par en dessous lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était tout sauf idiot. Il vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé du salon. Justin prit une inspiration et préféra se lancer, il lui était de toute façon inconcevable de mentir à Brian.

-J'ai eu une réunion avec John et Elisabeth à la galerie ce matin avant de partir.

Il se tourna vers Brian qui l'écoutait attentivement.

-Ils m'ont fait une proposition, fit-il en reprenant. Ils m'ont proposé de partir en Europe pour exposer, à Londres pour être plus précis, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

En entendant l'information le cœur de Brian manqua un raté mais il demeura cependant impassible.

-Et c'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, répondit-il malgré tout.

-Tu comprends pas, soupira Justin.

-Explique moi alors.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça implique !

-Et qu'est ce que ça implique ?

-Toi et moi, fit Justin.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Mais c'est pas ce que je fais.

Justin poussa un soupir.

-Tu veux pas m'expliquer ce qui t'embête vraiment ?

-...

-Bon, quand devrais-tu partir ? Demanda-t-il devant son absence de réponse.

-Dans un an, vers septembre-octobre.

-Combien de temps ?

-Minimum un mois mais John m'a dit que je devrais certainement rester plus longtemps.

Ce coup-ci la réponse coupa net Brian qui une fois de plus manqua un raté.

-Voilà, maintenant tu sais ce que ça implique.

-Qu'est ce qui t'embête réellement ? Demanda-t-il cachant toujours son trouble. Ce soir c'était Justin qui avait besoin de lui.

-Si je pars c'est nous mettre entre parenthèse.

-Attend, attend, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par nous mettre entre parenthèse ?

Justin ce passa la main dans les cheveux et se leva. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi faut toujours que ce soit aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi c'est jamais simple ? Lâcha-t-il pour lui même.

Brian ne répondit rien et attendit calmement qu'il s'y retrouve dans ses idées.

-J'ai eu tout ce que je voulais et même bien plus alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il en faut toujours plus ? J'ai toujours su que je voulais être artiste c'est ancré en moi comme la couleur de mes yeux ou des mes cheveux je pourrais jamais aller contre ça parce que c'est moi. Mais tu es aussi là et je ne peux pas non plus aller à l'encontre parce que ça fait aussi partie de ma personne. Partir en Europe c'est une lourde décision parce que je vais mettre tout ce qu'on à construit ensemble entre parenthèse pour partir sur un autre continent pour ma carrière. Et depuis quand je dois choisir entre toi et mon travail ? Ça me rend dingue !

Ils avaient atteint le nœud du problème et Brian comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je sais ce que tu va me dire que tu ne veux pas de sacrifices et certainement pas pour toi et que c'est une opportunité pour ma carrière. Mais je ne peux pas toujours résonner comme ça parce que sinon il n'y a plus de limites à rien. Tu es aussi important que ma carrière si ce n'est plus et je refuse de te mettre au second plan à cause de mon boulot. Voilà ce qui m'empêche de dormir.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de souffler, ça l'avait un peu soulagé de vider son sac. Brian le regardait attentivement sans broncher. Justin ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre les bras croisés. Il détestait ce qu'il venait de dire mais il n'aurait pas pu le cacher à Brian. Ce dernier avait encaissé tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la seule personne qui désormais comptait plus que tout le reste.

Il s'approcha. Justin ferma les yeux quelques secondes tout paraissait tellement loin et simple lorsqu'il sentait ces bras autour de lui.

-Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne veux pas de sacrifices d'abord parce que la phrase commence à être périmée, _Justin ne put réprimer un rire, _et ensuite parce que lorsque je te l'ai dit c'était il y a plus d'un an et tout était différent à cette époque. Je te dirais ceci : je ne veux pas de sacrifices, reprit-il en souriant, parce que désormais il n'y a plus de raisons d'en faire.

Il tourna Justin qui avait toujours les yeux baissés. La main sur sa nuque il prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva le visage vers lui.

-Regarde moi Justin Taylor-Kinney, fit-il avec une voix grave et sérieuse.

Justin releva les yeux vers lui et vit dans son regard plus d'amour qu'il n'en avait jamais vu.

-Ensuite je te dirais ceci : tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à notre mariage ? _« __Je n'ai aucunes certitudes, je ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait mais ce dont je suis sur et dont je ne douterais plus à présent c'est que je t'aime toi, tout ce que tu est et tout ce que tu représentes et personne d'autre »_ et ces mots n'ont jamais été aussi vrais qu'aujourd'hui. Parce que même si j'ai mis du temps à comprendre à tout ça, aujourd'hui je sais ce que je veux et surtout ce que je ne veux pas et que tu partes en Europe ne changera rien à ça je serai toujours là quand tu reviendras, poursuivit Brian.

-Enfin dans le contrat il est écrit _pour le meilleur et pour le pire_ et si ton départ en Europe c'est le pire je trouve que le deal est plutôt bien respecté, ça pourrait être pire, fit Brian avec un clin d'oeil. Et puis tu me connais je respecte toujours mes engagements, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Justin n'y tenant plus vint se blottir contre lui en fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ? Murmura-t-il.

-Pas grand chose je dirais, je suis assez parfait et indispensable ! Répondit Brian ironique.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils partirent se coucher sans un mot de plus tout avait été dit et Justin apaisé pour un temps.

Mais l'ombre au tableau se rapprochait de plus en plus et n'avait pas les couleurs de l'Europe mais se trouvait bien plus proche qu'il ne pensait.


	82. Chapitre 82 : Sous un saule pleureur

Le lendemain, Justin retrouva _Britin_ avec un plaisir non feint. Tout lui plaisait dans cette maison, c'était son hameau, son lieu reculé, son coin de paradis et de tranquillité. Mais surtout dans ce lieu loin de la vie tumultueuse de Pittsburgh ou New-yorkaise il n'y avait que lui et Brian. Et retrouver son atelier fut pour lui le summum.

Au fil des jours le quotidien repris sa place mais c'est surtout le travail qui repris très vite le pas sur leurs vies. Brian était en plein dans le rush de la rentrée. Quand à Justin son expo de janvier allait, malgré tout, arriver très vite et le travail n'allait pas diminuer dans les semaines qui allaient venir.

Pour le moment Justin travaillait dans le jardin. C'était un endroit qu'il appréciait beaucoup. La surface était grande mais il préférait un lieu en particulier : un vieux grand saule pleureur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la terrasse et de la piscine. C'était devenu son endroit privilégié où il aimait se rendre pour dessiner, penser.

En tailleur près du tronc d'arbre noueux, il était entouré de livres, de feuilles à dessin. Il mordillait son crayon de bois tout en réfléchissant à ses nouveaux projets. L'enjeu du mois de janvier était de taille et il n'avait qu'une envie exceller dans de nouveaux domaines. Il avait subitement l'envie de se lancer dans la sculpture et avait quelques idées d'installation mais tout restait à faire.

Brian travaillait également sur ses campagnes en cours. Installé dans la cuisine sur le plan de travail il sirotait son café. Instinctivement il tourna la tête vers les baies vitrées ouvertes sur le jardin. Il vit Justin penché sur ses livres. Un sourire inconscient se peignit sur son visage. Que de chemin parcouru ces dix dernières années et il devait bien admettre qu'il était chanceux. Il y a dix ans il ne se serait jamais cru où il se trouvait désormais. Il y a juste six ans il n'y aurait jamais pensé.

Il se souvenait de ce fameux soir de sortie de Babylon. Une autre soirée, une autre débauche, un autre excès comme l'était son quotidien à cette époque. Lorsqu'il était sortit, plaisantant avec ses amis, il avait vu ce jeune blond la démarche nonchalante qui avait immédiatement attiré son regard. Malgré sa jeunesse quelque chose l'avait irrémédiablement attiré. Il n'avait su définir ce détail qui l'avait distingué de tout les autres. Cette rencontre, ce soir là, avait tout changé dans sa vie.

Justin toujours plongé dans ses livres ne l'entendit pas arriver.

-On bosse pas le samedi Sunshine, fit Brian avant de l'embrasser.

Le livre qu'il tenait tomba à ses genoux. Il lui sourit.

-Et depuis quand on ne travaille pas le samedi ?

-Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

-Oh je vois, fit Justin les yeux rieurs.

-Et depuis quand portes tu des lunettes ? Demanda Brian.

-Depuis que j'en ai besoin, je commence à me faire vieux tu sais, fit-il sur un ton faussement sérieux.

-Hum...ça te rend ultra sexy pour un vieux, susurra Brian en s'allongeant sur lui.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sans cesser de l'embrasser Brian les lui retira et les déposa sur un des livres.

-Hum...qu'est ce que tu fais ? Faut que je travaille, répliqua Justin.

-Je griffonne, chuchota Brian.

-Ça c'est ma phrase...

-Tout ce qui est à toi est à moi, répliqua Brian.

Justin étouffa un rire contre ses lèvres alors que ses doigts s'entortillaient dans ses cheveux.

-Sérieusement Brian faut que je travaille j'ai une tonne de trucs à faire cette après-midi.

-Quoi donc ?

-La soirée de ce soir.

La réponse stoppa Brian. Il se redressa et regarda Justin sans comprendre.

-Oui tu sais la pendaison de la crémaillère, fit-il avec un large sourire fier de sa victoire.

-C'est pas vrai je pensai que tu avais oublié, ronchonna Brian.

-Tu as une dette.

-Et toi un prix à payer, répliqua Brian un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Justin éclata de rire et reprit ses lèvres. La cuisine pouvait bien attendre un peu et au pire il serait en retard mais peu importe c'était ''tendance''.

Brian passa sa main sous son t-shirt bleu pâle faisant frissonner Justin. Ce dernier glissa ses doigts sur la peau de son amant remontant le long de sa colonne. Leurs jambes s'étaient emmêlées leurs pieds nus se taquinant.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de réfléchir, leurs corps s'adaptaient l'un à l'autre de manière naturelle, spontanée comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Ils se perdaient dans ce qu'ils ressentaient mélangeant leurs émotions, voyageant l'un avec l'autre. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils partaient dans des paysages lointains, le long de collines silencieuses, au bord de cours d'eaux apaisants, dans des forêts secrètes et mystérieuses, au milieu d'espaces scintillants d'émotions, éclatants de sensations.

Cœurs à l'unisson, les souffles se mêlaient ne faisant plus qu'un. Il n'y avait pas à penser. L'intensité sismique les liait chaque jour un peu plus. Tel un volcan en ébullition, une force de la nature, les submergeaient l'un l'autre et plus rien n'existait, tout s'oubliait : ils s'oubliaient.

Il sentait le corps vibrant de Brian contre le sien. Ses doigts parcourir la courbe de ses hanches, ses côtes, glisser lentement vers son bras, au dessus de sa tête. Doucement frôler le creux de son coude puis caresser les lignes de son poignet, entrer dans la paume de sa main et nouer ses doigts aux siens. Il sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce léger et doux appui. Telles des gouttes d'eau, la vie, la chaleur semblait s'y répandre. Ses doigts posés au creux de sa nuque où des petites mèches sombres dansaient traçaient des arabesques.

Tel un écrin la nature, dans le cœur de cet arbre, était accueilli les deux amants dont l'éternité s'emparait brusquement. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu sa course.

Brian s'imprégnait de sa peau sentant son ventre se soulever au rythme de sa respiration tout contre lui. Il voyait, il ressentait son corps. Les jambes glissaient l'une contre l'autre. Il sentait sa gorge frémir frôlée par la peau de ses lèvres.

Les dents de Justin accrochaient ses lèvres puis se relâchant, glissant lentement. La bouche entrouverte dans une respiration muette il quittait la force de gravité se perdant lui-même dans un tourbillon des sens. Les paupières closes, ses longs cils papillonnaient sous le délice des mouvements. Ses doigts imprimés au creux de ses reins l'électrisait parcourant tout son corps d'une douce chaleur.

Sa bouche remontait le long de sa gorge, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses doigts redécouvraient sa peau, son odeur, sa couleur, ses formes. Son souffle s'accélérait. Ce regard, ses yeux d'eau qui le fixait le transperçant de toutes parts. Leur univers s'était arrêté de tourner explosant dans un milliers d'électrons. Les tambours de leurs cœurs s'apaisaient à nouveau. Leurs yeux s'accrochaient, les mots étaient inutiles parce qu'ils venaient de vivre, partager, aimer. Ce sourire valait tout l'or du monde.

Il traçait les contours de son visage comme une plume sur une feuille. Reprenant ses lèvres il voulait s'y perdre encore et encore, ressentir, respirer à y perdre haleine. Suffoquer.

A nouveau tout oublier.


	83. Chapitre 83: Pendaison de la crémaillère

A vingt heures la plupart des invités commençaient à arriver bien que Justin, à plusieurs reprises, est dû leur indiquer la route.

Il finissait de s'habiller dans la salle de bain lorsque les premiers arrivèrent. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans la glace mit des bottines noires légèrement montantes qu'il prit dans le dressing et descendit les marches en direction de l'entrée.

Derrière la porte il retrouva quatre visages souriants : Debbie, Carl, Emmett et Drew.

-Bonsoir, firent-ils en chœur.

-Bonsoir, répondit Justin dans l'encadrement de la porte. Entrez.

Il prit leur manteau et les laissa pénétrer dans l'entrée .

-Oh mon God! Fit Emmett.

-Dieu du Ciel! Répliqua Debbie.

Derrière Justin ne put réprimer un sourire; exactement la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendue. La même que la sienne la première fois.

Debbie et Emmett ne cessaient de regarder partout autour d'eux. Drew ne put réprimer un sifflement d'admiration.

-Oh mon ange, fit Debbie en se tournant vers Justin, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce palace ?

Justin éclata de rire. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre la sonnette de l'entrée retentissait. Il alla ouvrir la porte : Ted, Blake, Mickael et Ben.

-Bonsoir, fit Justin.

Les quatre amis avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes. Leur effarement avait déjà commencé en arrivant dans l'allée de la maison. Mickael en particulier n'en revenait pas.

-Entrez, dit Justin en ouvrant la porte avec un large sourire. Secrètement il était ravi du petit effet _Britin_ sur ses amis.

Ils rejoignirent les autres au salon.

-Eh bien dit moi, vous habitez vraiment là Justin ? Où c'est une grosse blague ? Fit Ted toujours abasourdi.

-Non Ted on habite bien là, répondit Justin souriant.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Emmett.

-Depuis qu'on est revenus de République Dominicaine.

-Et vous nous mettez au courant que maintenant ? Répliqua Debbie faussement vexée.

Justin lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

-Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne se maquerai jamais, Brian à fait très fort sur ce coup là ! Répliqua Mickael.

-Honey surtout ne lui dit jamais ça il pourrait te tuer, répondit Emmett ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale.

Justin remercia des yeux Emmett, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil souriant.

-Hunter n'est pas là ? Demanda Justin à Ben.

-Non, un exposé à finir à la fac.

-Ça marche encore cette excuse ? Fit Justin ironique.

Ben rigola. Lui et Justin étaient les seuls à connaître exactement la raison de l'absence ponctuelle d'Hunter.

Très vite la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

C'était Jennyfer et Tucker suivit par Daphnée et Arthur.

-Bonsoir mon chéri, fit sa mère en l'embrassant.

-Salut Maman. Tucker, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Salut Ju' , fit Daphnée suivie d'Arthur.

-Salut ma Daph', salut Arthur.

Tout le monde était quasiment arrivé et les conversations allaient bon train. Jennyfer était admirative devant le travail que Brian et Justin avait fait dans la maison. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le vieux manoir qu'elle avait vendu à Brian.

-Mollie ne vient pas ? Demanda Justin en souriant.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un exposé à terminer à la fac.

Justin et Ben se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Personne ne comprit leur échange.

-Et Brian ? Demanda Debbie.

-Il devait passer à Kinnetic.

-Alors il n'a pas réglé le problème? Demanda Ted.

Justin le regarda sans comprendre.

-On à commencé une campagne il y a quelques temps. La boite s'appelle I-Tik. Le budget est énorme. La créa à vraiment bossé comme des fous pour avoir le contrat qu'on à finit par avoir. En début de semaine ils nous ont recontacté. Vangard leur à fait une autre offre et ils veulent nous lâcher. Brian était furieux s'il avait eu Gardner Vance sous la main je crois qu'il l'aurait tué.

-L'agence Vangard ? Demanda Justin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Gardner n'a jamais supporté que Brian monte sa propre boite et surtout le mette dans la merde à l'époque de la campagne Stockwell. Mais surtout il le hait depuis qu'on lui à piqué les contrats chez Brown Athletic's et Remson.

-Mais si je me souviens bien à l'époque Brian et Gardner étaient associés non ?

-Oui mais Vance à toujours été le pire des hypocrites. Il à toujours léché les bottes à Brian parce qu'il sait parfaitement que c'est le meilleur.

-C'est pas beau de faire le fayot avec son patron, dit Emmett en rigolant.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Brian **est** le meilleur, insista Ted, que je sois associé n'a pas de rapport je le pensai bien avant. Brian fait un travail exceptionnel d'une part il gère son entreprise comme un chef, il n'y a rien à redire là dessus mais surtout il est la tête pensante de toutes les campagnes. S'il n'était pas patron Kinnetic n'existerait pas.

-Eh bien dit moi Théodore, que d'éloges !

-Parce que je le pense Brian, répondit Ted en relevant la tête vers le principal intéressé.

Justin se retourna et immédiatement un sourire se peignit sur son visage. Le regard qu'ils se lancèrent n'échappa à personne. Peu de temps après les derniers arrivèrent : Hunter accompagné de Mollie. Justin qui préparait l'apéritif dans la cuisine demanda à sa sœur de venir l'aider.

-Avoue qu'en réalité tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ? Fit sa sœur avec un sourire inquisiteur.

Justin se retourna vers elle une bouteille à la main.

-Mais si.

-Mon œil. Allez vas-y pose les tes questions.

-Et avoue qu'en fait tu mourrais d'envie de m'en parler.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, répondit-il souriant. Tiens tu me passe le tire bouchon devant toi s'il te plaît ?

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant l'outil.

-Rien, juste si tu es heureuse.

-Je le suis, fit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Où en êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il alors que dans ses mains le bouchon de la bouteille lui résistait.

-Oh tu sais, fit-elle en prenant une tomate cerise, on prend notre temps. On à déjà nos études et puis Hunter à un passé compliqué et il à besoin de temps vis à vis de tout ça.

Justin la regarda interloqué alors que le bouchon de liège cédait enfin.

-On ne parle pas que de médecine tu sais...fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les autres au salon.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas m'aider ? Fit Justin malicieux en se tournant vers Brian.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

Justin leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'ai vu ton petit cul de là-bas et j'ai eu envie de m'approcher, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Bien sur, répondit Justin.

Il passa ses mains autour de son cou et prit ses lèvres. Ils furent interrompu par la sonnerie de l'entrée.

-Et si tu utilisais plutôt tes mains pour aller ouvrir la porte ?

-Très drôle, répliqua Brian.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il rejoignit leurs invités avec l'apéritif alors que Brian eu la surprise de découvrir les dernier invités de la soirée qui n'étaient autres que : Mél et Lindsay avec les enfants. Justin avait fait la surprise à Brian ne le prévenant pas de leur venue.

Brian n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son fils lui sautait dessus. La famille Pittsburghienne les accueillit avec enthousiasme. Brian regarda en direction de Justin. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler Justin compris immédiatement le message et il en était plus que ravi. Il avait touché juste.

Peu de temps plus tard Justin fit visiter la maison. Jennyfer et Debbie étaient émerveillées et Brian ne cessait de rire sous cape alors que Justin tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. Gus adora sa chambre et s'empressa d'aller l'explorer. Justin laissa Brian avec son fils et les mena dans la dernière pièce de la maison : son atelier qui ravit sensiblement l'assemblée. Tucker s'intéressa de près à son travail et lui posa de nombreuses questions censées. Quand à Mickael il commença à parler du nouveau numéro de Rage qui était attendu avec impatience par tous les fans.

Ils redescendirent tous à la salle à manger. Daphnée au bout du plan de travail de l'atelier de Justin attendit.

Voyant qu'elle souhaitais lui parler il attendit. Elle le regardait en souriant.

-Je suis très heureuse pour toi, fit-elle. Sérieusement, tu t'es battu pour ce que tu voulais et je trouve que tu as extrêmement bien réussi. Sans parler de Brian je suis heureuse que tes choix de vie t'es mené où tu le souhaitais et que tu n'ai pas laissé ton passé et Hobbs détruire tout ça.

En entendant ce nom Justin frissonna.

-Mais maintenant que je vois tout ce que tu as construit avec Brian j'en suis encore plus heureuse et fière pour toi, poursuivit Daphnée.

-Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis, fit Justin en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer, répondit-elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et redescendirent au salon bras dessus, bras dessous. L'ambiance bonne enfant avait pris le dessus et les conversations allaient bon train parlant de tout et de rien. Les rires fusaient.

-Excusez-moi, fit Emmett en prenant la parole. Alors les garçons, dit-il en se tournant vers Brian et Justin, je ne savais pas vraiment quand vous l'offrir mais je crois que ce soir est tout désigné.

Il leur tendit une boite rectangulaire noire.

-Il à acheté des torchons, chuchota Brian près de l'oreille de Justin qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

La boite contenait un album à la couverture noire et blanche ainsi que deux dvds. Ils ne comprenait pas trop de quoi il s'agissait. Justin prit l'album et l'ouvrit. En voyant la première photo sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher. C'était...

-Les photos du mariage, s'écria Justin.

Emmett était ravi de son petit effet.

-Les deux dvds c'est la cérémonie et le film de la soirée et du week-end.

-Merci Em, fit Justin.

-Je t'en prie Bébé, je ne fait que mon travail, termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils passèrent la demi-heure qui suivit à regarder les photos, certaines touchantes, d'autres marrantes. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'ils virent des clichés des invités surpris en pleine préparation offrant des situations très cocasses. Mais les plus belles photos était certainement celles de la cérémonie. Brian se surprit lui-même en voyant son expression. Les photos se poursuivaient avec l'apéritif, les photos de groupe.

Un cliché en particulier plus énormément à Justin. C'était lui et Brian qui semblait avoir été pris sur le moment. Seuls, Brian l'avait pris dans ses bras et Justin contre lui rigolait à ce qu'il lui disait dans l'oreille. Il devait aimer et conserver cette photo durant de nombreuses années. Des photographies de famille, entre amis, avec des collègues, de la première danse, de la pièce montée, du dimanche qui suivait. Le gros album devait contenir plus d'une centaine de clichés.

Justin ne cessa de remercier Emmett. Brian fut plus discret mais son sourire n'échappa à personne.

La soirée se poursuivait tranquillement.

-Vous restez combien de temps ? Fit Brian en direction de Lindsay près de lui.

-Un peu plus d'une semaine, répondit-elle.

Brian se tourna vers elle le regard interrogatif.

-Remercie Justin c'est lui qui à tout organisé, fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Brian tourna la tête vers Justin en grand conciliabule avec Ben, Tucker et Blake. Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux sur lui et lui adressa un sourire sans cesser sa conversation.

Mickael était tout à sa fille aux côtés de Mélanie. Il l'a trouvait encore changée depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu au mariage. Il avait toujours voulu fonder une famille mais se retrouver réellement père avait tout changé dans sa vie. Il s'était sentit grandi. Ce petit être était venu tout chambouler et pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'il pense à sa fille. Elle était venue atténuer les maux, les douleurs dans sa vie. Son éternel regret fut que Vic n'ait pu la connaître. Mais en sa mémoire il en ferait la meilleure fille du monde. Même en pensant à Brian sa fille avait apaisé les choses. Son trop plein d'amour il pouvait désormais l'envoyer tout à sa fille à Toronto ou ici à Pittsburgh.

Depuis le début de la soirée Justin avait remarqué un froid en Mélanie et Lindsay et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui passait entre les deux femmes. Sa théorie se vérifia lorsqu'il vit Mélanie quitter le salon et sortir sur la terrasse. Voyant que tout le monde était occupé et que son absence ne gênerait pas outre mesure il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit.

Il ferma la porte vitrée derrière lui. Elle était sur les deux marches de la terrasse qui conduisait à la piscine. Silencieusement, de dos elle fumait une cigarette. Tranquillement il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Je peux t'en prendre une ?

-Bien sur, fit-elle en lui tendant son paquet de malboro.

Il l'alluma et ils restèrent quelques secondes à fumer en silence.

-C'est une belle nuit, finit par dire Justin.

-Et une très belle maison, fit Mélanie en souriant.

Justin eut un petit rire. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Sans trop savoir pourquoi la présence du jeune homme apaisait Mélanie. Sa brouille avec Lindsay perdurait et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal.

-Tu sais, commença Justin, je trouve qu'on n'a jamais beaucoup parlé tous les deux et je le regrette surtout maintenant que vous êtes à Toronto.

Elle le regarda et écouta attentive.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe entre toi et Lindsay et de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas. Mais j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'aime pas voir des membres de ma famille souffrir et je voulais que tu saches que si tu avais besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit je suis là.

Elle le regarda touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Ce doit être mon trop plein d'amour du moment, fit Justin avec un clin d'oeil.

Mélanie lui adressa un sourire. Il continua de fumer à nouveau en silence. Il n'attendait pas qu'elle lui réponde mais lui signifiait simplement qu'il était présent pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Mélanie était réconforté par sa solitude, c'était bien le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu mature, curieux, soucieux, attentif du monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait toujours été surprise du couple que formait Brian et lui sans compter que ses relations avec Brian n'avait pas commencé sous les meilleurs hospices. Mais en les voyant à leur mariage et ce soir elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ces deux hommes s'aimaient d'un amour que personne ne comprendrait jamais hormis eux.

-On s'est disputées il y a quelques temps avec Lindsay.

Justin se tourna vers elle attentif, compréhensif à l'avance. Il s'étonnait qu'elle se confie à lui. Sur ce point elle ressemblait à Brian elle ne s'épanchait jamais en confidence préférant tout garder pour elle, se cachant derrière une façade.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance,fit-elle.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me dis ça ?

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te correspond, avec qui tu t'entend. Tout semble si parfait, si simple lorsqu'on vous voit comme ce soir.

-Si je peux te rassurer rien n'est jamais simple avec Brian, fit Justin ironique.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Justin passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'en cet instant. Elle souffla pour se reprendre.

-Mélanie qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Tu sais j'aime Lindsay vraiment. Mais il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse ça ne sera jamais assez.

Il l'encouragea du regard.

-Elle m'a dit que Pittsburgh lui manquait. Que toute sa famille était ici et que bien sur Brian était ici. Qu'on étaient parties sur un coup de tête et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle voulait rentrer ou rester à Toronto. Tu sais depuis la naissance des enfants j'ai l'impression que parfois un fossé s'est creusé entre nous. Depuis la naissance de JR j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle fait passer Gus avant notre fille et...

Justin continuait d'écouter sans la juger.

-Et elle ramène toujours Gus à Brian. Excuse moi de te dire ça c'est pas cool vis à vis de toi.

-Non Mélanie je comprend. Ça ne me vexe pas.

-Je sais que Brian est le père de Gus et je le respecte mais Lindsay revient toujours là-dessus comme si je n'avais pas ma place dans cette histoire.

-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu sais Brian m'a dit que Lindsay était venue à Pittsburgh avec les enfants lorsque j'étais à New-York. Ils ont discuté de ça. Visiblement, de ce qu'il m'a expliqué, il a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse de toujours le mettre entre vous. Il lui à dit que c'était toi et Lindsay qui aviez eu Gus et non elle et lui qu'il soit son père ou non. Il lui à fait comprendre qu'il avait sa vie et qu'elle n'avait pas à l'intégrer continuellement dans votre vie de famille. Je suis assez d'accord avec ça.

Elle le regarda interloquée n'ayant eu vent de cette conversation.

-Tu devrais en discuter avec elle, vraiment. Prendre le temps d'exprimer ce que tu ressens pour pouvoir aplanir les choses dans votre couple. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple de faire le premier pas et que tu as sans doute, de surcroît, toujours l'impression que c'est toi qui le fait mais fais moi confiance ça ira mieux après. Et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai du en faire des premiers pas et des concessions pour en arriver où j'en suis maintenant avec Brian, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ça j'en suis persuadée.

Ils rigolèrent quelques instants.

-Je dois te dire que je suis plutôt admirative, reprit-elle, tu ai vraiment mature. Qui aurait cru que tu aurais pu me faire la morale à ton âge ?

-Je ne te fais pas la morale, répondit Justin, je t'écoute tout simplement.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Brian passait dans la cuisine et les vit sur la terrasse entrain de discuter sans connaître la teneur de leur conversation. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une autre qualité de Justin : sa générosité vis à vis de son entourage. Justin et Mélanie revinrent de la terrasse en rigolant, se tenant par la taille. Justin abandonna son amie et s'approcha de Brian dans la cuisine.

-Ma parole mais serais-ce Monsieur Kinney que je vois dans cette cuisine ?

-Ah, ah, je dois rigoler ? Fit ce dernier sarcastique.

Justin ne répondit rien et préféra prendre ses lèvres. Il noua ses doigts autour de sa nuque se collant un peu plus contre lui. Coincés contre le plan de travail central le baisé commençait à devenir plus que sensuel lorsque Justin y mit fin brusquement.

-Hum...très bon cuisinier, fit Justin en s'éloignant avec un petit sourire.

La suite de la soirée se déroula à merveille. Tout le monde se régala de ce que Justin avait préparé. Des rires, des sourires, les conversations, les anecdotes fusèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Les derniers invités quittèrent Britin vers 3h du matin ravis de leur soirée.

Les filles allèrent se coucher dans la chambre d'amis. Brian prit son fils dans ses bras qui s'était endormi depuis un bon moment. Justin s'attela à la vaisselle. Il rinçait les flûtes à champagne lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il se sentait fatigué mais dans ces bras il se sentait en sécurité.

Brian se serra un peu plus contre lui posant son menton au creux de son épaule. Justin coupa l'eau. Brian prit doucement ses lèvres.

-J'ai les mains trempées, murmura Justin.

Brian ne répondit rien et reprit sa bouche. Justin glissa sa main dans ses cheveux incapable de résister plus longtemps. Brian entoura sa taille de ses bras et le souleva. Justin noua ses jambes autour de lui. Ils montèrent à leur chambre.

Brian s'allongea sur lui, leurs lèvres soudées, ses doigts glissant et jouant avec les mèches blondes. Justin entortilla ses jambes aux siennes.

Il se serrait contre lui, se sentant vivre pleinement dans cet amour pour lequel il aurait tout donné, pour lequel il avait tout donné.


	84. Chapitre 84 : Gus & Justin

**_Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre suivi de mon histoire. Depuis hier j'ai passé les 10 000 views de mon récit inutile de dire que j'en suis plus que ravie. Alors rien que pour vous voici un petit chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. Merci encore à tous et continuez de commenter je prend en compte ce que vous me dites. Au plaisir de vous lire, bonne lecture à tous ! _**

**_0o0o0o0o0o_**

La lumière du matin commençait à poindre entre les rideaux. Il était un peu plus de 10h du matin.

Brian et Justin dormaient encore profondément couchés sur le côté. Brian entourait Justin de ses bras. Ce dernier était lové contre lui. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux siens, sa main qu'il serrait contre lui. Il dormait au creux de son épaule. Brian le visage niché dans sa nuque avait perdu son nez dans ses cheveux blonds. Serrés l'un contre l'autre une feuille de papier n'aurait pu passer entre eux.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement mais réveilla tout de même Justin. C'était Gus. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Tu dors plus ? Chuchota Justin.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

-Tu as faim ?

Il hocha la tête. Justin se leva doucement en se détachant de Brian.

-Viens, il ne faut pas réveiller Papa.

Il enfila un marcel sur son jogging noir. Il prit Gus dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre en refermant silencieusement la porte. Brian n'avait pas bougé. Ils descendirent les marches et allèrent dans la cuisine. Justin installa le garçonnet sur un des tabouret du plan de travail central.

-Alors dis moi qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? Fit-il souriant.

-Des tartines s'il te plait Paddy, répondit-il de sa petite voix.

Justin sourit, il ne pouvait pas ne pas fondre devant ce petit bonhomme véritable réplique miniature de Brian. Il sortit du pain qu'il coupa en tranches et qu'il mit dans le grille pain. Il ne s'était encore que rarement retrouvé seul avec le petit garçon.

-Tu aimes le chocolat ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil ce qui déclencha le rire de Gus.

Il prépara deux bols de chocolat chaud. Il tartina le pain de beurre et de confiture à la fraise. Il s'installa en face de Gus et ils commencèrent à manger.

-Elles sont bonnes tes tartines Paddy, fit le petit garçon souriant la bouche pleine.

-Alors dis moi, comment c'est à Toronto ?

-C'est grand, répondit Gus, et pis des fois c'est bizarre parce que les gens y parlent une langue que je comprend pas.

Justin sourit.

-Et ils parlent quelle langue ?

-Manoune m'a dit que c'était le français.

Justin compris qu'en disant Manoune Gus parlait de Mélanie.

-Et tu connais des mots en français ?

-Oui on en fait un peu à l'école. Je sais dire _Bonjour_, fit-il.

-Waouh, répondit Justin.

-C'est la maîtresse qui nous l'a appris parce que tu sais Paddy elle vient de Franc.

-De France, le reprit Justin en souriant.

-Oui c'est ça de France.

-Et comment elle s'appelle ta maîtresse ?

-Aurore. Elle nous a dit que c'était le même prénom que la princesse de Walt Disney dans la Belle au Bois dormant, continua le petit garçon.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui et même qu'on l'a vu à l'école, les filles elles étaient contentes.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je préfère le Roi Lion.

Justin rigola, il aimait de plus en plus le petit garçon.

-Et toi Paddy c'est quoi le film que tu préfères ?

-Moi aussi j'aime le Roi Lion et j'aime aussi beaucoup le Livre de la Jungle.

-Je l'ai pas vu celui-là.

-Si tu veux on le regardera ensemble on l'a à la maison.

-Ouais, merci Paddy, répondit-il avant de mordre dans sa deuxième tartine.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais à l'école ?

-On fait du dessin même que je leur ai dit à l'école que mon autre Papa il était peintre et que c'était une star.

-Ah bon tu leur as dit ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Même qu'Audrey elle à pas compris que j'avais deux papas et quand elle a vu maman et manoune venir me chercher à l'école elle en à parlé à ses parents.

Justin fronça les sourcils sachant malheureusement d'avance ce que Gus s'apprêtait à lui dire.

-Audrey je l'aime pas elle est méchante, continua-t-il en tripotant sa tartine, et pis le lendemain elle est revenue après avoir parlé à son papa et sa maman et elle m'a dit à la récré en rigolant que j'étais pas normal et que c'était pas normal d'avoir deux mamans et deux papas.

Justin soupira. Ce que les enfants pouvaient être dur entre eux. Mais surtout il maudissait les parents qui osait dire à leurs enfants de dire de telles horreurs.

-Alors je lui ai répondu qu'elle disait n'importe quoi qu'elle connaissait pas mes parents. Et pis après je lui ai dit que moi j'avais de la chance parce que j'avais deux mamans et deux papas et que je serai toujours plus gâté qu'elle et qu'on m'aimerais plus qu'elle. Et pis j'ai dit aussi que mes deux papas c'était des super héros et qu'ils viendraient la voir si elle était pas gentille avec moi. Hein que j'ai raison Paddy ? Fit le petit garçon en le regardant avec ses grands de la même couleur que ceux de son père.

Justin était littéralement abasourdi, il était très mature pour son âge. Mais surtout répondre ceci à une camarade de classe à 6 ans était tout bonnement fabuleux. C'était bien le fils de ses parents et pour la première depuis qu'il avait vu la naissance de Gus il était fier de pouvoir participer à la vie de ce petit bonhomme.

-Oui mon chéri tu as totalement raison, répondit-il souriant. Ta copine elle dit n'importe quoi.

-C'est pas ma copine.

Justin sourit et reprit une gorgée de chocolat.

-Paddy ?

-Oui ?

-Toi et Papa vous pourrez venir me chercher un jour à l'école ?

-Bien sur mais pourquoi ?

-Pour embêter Audrey, répondit Gus en souriant.

Justin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le digne fils de son père.

-Avant les vacances la maîtresse elle nous à parlé des dinosaures.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu sais avant y'en avait partout et la maîtresse elle nous à dit qu'on existait pas encore et que si y avait pas eu une grosse explosion on aurait pu être des dinosaures.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui et même qu'après la maîtresse elle nous à demandé quel dinosaure on aurait aimé être.

-Qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?

-J'aimerai bien être un diplodocus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il à un grand cou et qu'il peut manger les feuilles des arbres et pis aussi parce que c'est le plus grand.

Justin sourit, ils continuèrent de parler. Il en apprit plus sur le petit garçon et sa vie au canada. Il adora partager ce moment alors que toute la maison dormait encore.

Brian s'était réveillé trouvant un lit vide. Il enfila un t-shirt et se leva. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en baillant. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit des rires depuis la cuisine. Depuis la mezzanine il vit Justin et Gus entrain de petit déjeuner. Gus ne cessait de rire, visiblement Justin racontait quelque chose de très drôle. Brian les observa plusieurs minutes en souriant accoudé à la rambarde.

Désormais il assumait pleinement son rôle de père, se jurant chaque jour qu'il ne deviendrait jamais Jack Kinney. Il se rendait compte que Justin y avait été pour beaucoup. Il lui avait permis en le rassurant, bien avant qu'ils ne soient un couple solide, qu'il était un bon père. Justin n'avait eu de cesse de le rassurer et de l'encourager à ce sujet. Il était d'autant plus heureux et fier qu'il appréciait le fait que Justin et son fils s'entendent si bien. Il se rendit compte que Justin avait vraiment un don avec les enfants. Une autre de ses qualités.

Toujours souriant il descendit les marches et les rejoignit à la cuisine.

-On à l'air de bien s'amuser ici, fit-il. Bonjour mon fiston, dit-il en lui faisant des gui-li.

Gus rigola.

-Arrête Papa, dit-il sans cesser de rigoler.

Brian s'approcha de Justin.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Il frotta son nez contre le sien avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Bonjour, répondit Justin souriant.

-Alors qu'est ce que Paddy as bien pu te raconter pour que tu rigoles comme ça ? Demanda Brian sans lâcher la taille de Justin.

-Et ben on à parlé de l'école et pis on parlait des dinosaures.

-Oh je vois, répondit Brian alors que Gus reprenait ses explications.

Lorsque les filles descendirent elles ne devaient jamais oublier l'image que formait les trois hommes à la cuisine ce matin là.


	85. Chapitre 85 : Un si bon début

Les beaux jours étant toujours d'actualité ils passèrent l'après-midi à la piscine. Justin arrivait sur la terrasse en short de bain rouge et lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Quand il le vit arriver Brian ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard. Justin savait son regard posé sur lui et n'en jouait que plus. Lindsay sur une chaise longue près de lui portait un paréo sur un maillot deux pièces. Mélanie en deux pièces noir était face à la piscine et tournait le dos au reste du groupe. Justin s'approcha de Brian assis sur sa chaise longue.

Il posa ses mains sur sa nuque en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Alors on mate les petits jeunes ? Susurra-t-il près de son oreille.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et prit ses lèvres. Il se redressa et le regarda en souriant.

-Terriblement bandant, murmura Brian.

-Hum...je sais.

Il l'embrassa et se dirigea en courant vers Mélanie. Il l'entraîna avec lui. Dans un terrible hurlement féminin ils tombèrent ensemble à l'eau. En remontant à la surface Justin explosa de rire devant la mine de Mélanie. Mais c'était sans compter sur la combativité de la jolie brune. Un duel s'enchaîna à celui qui coulerai l'autre.

-Des vrais gamins, fit Brian.

Cette dernière rigola.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Laisse moi rire ! Fit-elle en rigolant de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit son expression.

Gus ne tarda pas à rejoindre la bande sur la terrasse habillé de son petit maillot de bain bleu marine et de ses brassards roi lion. Il alla aux marches au bout du bassin et se mit à l'eau tout doucement. Justin ne tarda pas à venir le chercher en le prenant dans ses bras.

«Me lâche pas Paddy ! Me lâche pas Paddy ! » ne cessait-il de dire.

Ils s'amusèrent tous les trois dans la piscine avant d'être rejoint par Lindsay. Justin dégoulinant sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers un Brian allongé sur sa serviette.

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et secoua ses cheveux éclaboussant le brun qui frissonna à la différence de température.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Avant que Justin n'ai eu le temps de réagir Brian l'attrapa au vol et sauta à l'eau sans le lâcher. Ils remontèrent à la surface et Justin se colla à lui prenant ses lèvres avec envie. Il noua ses doigts autour de sa nuque. La chaleur de leur baisé se mélangeait à la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Ils profitèrent d'une journée aussi simple qu'on pouvait les faire mais qui promettait tout.

Ils passèrent une excellente après-midi ensembles et Justin ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passé une aussi bonne journée en famille depuis longtemps. Épuisé par sa journée d'aventures Gus s'endormit très vite après le dîner non sans avoir réclamé une histoire à son père. Justin les avaient vu attendri par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il monta ensuite à son atelier, la vie de famille ne le soustrayant pas à son travail.

Il travaillait sur son projet et n'entendit pas Brian arriver. Il releva la tête en sentant sa bouche dans son cou. Il releva la tête en souriant. Il tourna son tabouret vers l'intéressé.

-Décidément ces lunettes te rende ultra sexy, fit-il.

-Merci mais tu ne m'auras pas avec des compliments. Je dois travailler, répondit Justin rieur.

Brian poussa un soupir faussement vexé. Il l'embrassa et le laissa à son boulot. Justin le suivit des yeux et se replongea dans ses œuvres.

Mélanie était montée se coucher et Lindsay dans le salon regardait l'album de mariage laissé sur la table basse du salon.

-Je te sers un verre ma belle ? Fit Brian en arrivant.

-Je veux bien merci.

Brian revint avec deux verres de vin et s'installa sur le canapé avec elle. Ils trinquèrent et restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire. Brian alluma une cigarette et regarda la fumée s'échapper vers l'extérieur.

-Ça te vas bien tu sais, commença Lindsay.

-Quoi ? Demanda nonchalamment Brian.

-L'amour, répondit-elle.

Il la regarda et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son expression.

-Quand je pense que tu nous as soutenu que tu ne l'aimais pendant plus de cinq ans mon pauvre ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, poursuivit-elle.

-Tu as fini ?

-Allez arrête tu peux me le dire on est entre nous, avoue qu'il t'as fait craquer dès le début le petit Justin avec son air d'ange innocent !

Brian ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules.

-Ah, je le savais ! Fit-elle en rigolant.

Brian ne dit rien et but une gorgée de son verre.

-Je peux t'en piquer une ?

-Tu fumes maintenant toi ?

-J'ai envie de faire ma mauvaise fille et tu as toujours eu mauvaise influence sur moi.

-Ça c'est bien vrai, répondit Brian souriant en allumant sa cigarette.

-Tu te souviens du cours de français où on était arrivé complètement défoncés ?

Brian commença à rigoler à l'évocation de l'épisode mémorable.

-On devais jouer une scène de Roméo et Juliette, reprit-il.

-Et on rigolait tellement qu'on arrivait pas à parler, termina-t-elle.

Ils explosèrent de rire se rappelant leur souvenir commun.

-Ah c'était la belle vie, fit Brian après s'être calmé.

-Je trouve qu'on ne s'en ai pas trop mal sortit.

Brian acquiesça en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

-Alors dis moi, fit-il en écrasant sa cigarette, où en es-tu avec Mél ?

Lindsay souffla une bouffée.

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-Si je te le demande, répondit Brian.

-Et bien ça s'est arrangé. En montant hier soir elle à fait le premier pas vers moi et on à discuté une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Et baisé j'imagine...

-Brian, s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Il la regarda malicieux. Ils discutèrent pendant deux bonnes heures. Lindsay alla se coucher. Brian vit que la trappe menant à l'atelier était toujours éclairée. Il était plus de trois heures. Il monta les marches. Justin s'était endormi sur son bureau au milieu de livres, de dessins et de ce qui semblait être des croquis pour Rage. Il le regarda quelques secondes sa tête reposant sur sa main, des mèches blondes dans les yeux.

'' _avoue qu'il t'as fait craquer dès le début le petit Justin avec son air d'ange innocent !_ ''

Brian sourit et s'approcha.

-Mon ange, fit-il en le réveillant, tu t'es endormi.

Justin se redressa la nuque raide.

-Faut que je finisse ça, dit-il en se frottant les yeux et en baillant.

-Je crois pas, tu dors debout, allez viens, répondit Brian.

Il éteignit la lampe de bureau et entraîna Justin avec lui.

Sa tête n'avait pas touché l'oreiller qu'il se rendormait. Il se blottit contre Brian qui l'entoura de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux le nez dans ses cheveux.

C'est un Brian nauséeux qui réveilla Justin le lendemain. Il se leva et retrouva Brian la tête dans la cuvette de leur salle de bain.

-Brian qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! Demanda-t-il plus qu'inquiet.

Brian se rejeta en arrière et s'appuya contre le mur. Pâle, les traits tirés, les narines pincées il faisait peur à voir. Justin prit un verre d'eau et humidifia un gant. Il s'agenouilla près de Brian et l'aida à boire avant de lui éponger le front.

-Brian ?! Redemanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

La crise s'était déclenchée tôt. Brian s'était réveillée avec une nouvelle douleur violente à la poitrine. Ces derniers temps les crises étaient de moins en moins espacées. Il s'était rendu à la salle de bain pour calmer la désagréable sensation mais ayant eu un haut le corps il avait du faire un aller simple précipité aux toilettes. Et maintenant il avait réveillé Justin. Il se maudissait intérieurement.

-Brian parle moi ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?!

-Rien, répondit ce dernier.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Je te retrouve à vomir, pâle comme la mort et tu me dit qu'il n'y a rien ?!

-J'ai du mal digérer un truc hier soir, bredouilla Brian sans arriver à le regarder dans les yeux.

Justin le regarda et posa une main sur son front.

-Brian t'as de la fièvre ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe putain ?!

-Je te dit que ça va, répondit ce dernier en se relevant.

Debout, il chancela et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long. Il se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte. Justin se précipita pour le soutenir.

-Brian dis moi ! Je veux savoir !

Brian releva enfin les yeux vers lui, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant, pas avant de savoir. Il lui jeta un tel regard que Justin manqua lui aussi de tomber.

-Ok, c'est pas grave.

Il l'entraîna vers le lit et l'aida à se recoucher. Il reprit à la salle de bain le gant humide. Brian était brûlant mais semblait pourtant trembler de froid ce qui était un comble. Justin prit une autre couverture dans le dressing qu'il jeta sur le lit. Il se précipita à la cuisine et manqua de s'étaler dans les escaliers. Il prit de l'aspirine dans la pharmacie de la buanderie et remonta quatre à quatre les marches. Il fit fondre le comprimé blanc dans le verre d'eau et fit boire Brian en lui soutenant la tête.

Brian se rendormit très vite. Justin sentait l'angoisse sourde le tenailler. Il se mit à imaginer les pires scénarios. Les questions fusaient dans sa tête. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien ce passer ? Pourquoi Brian était-il dans un tel état ?

-Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Il resta dix minutes à le regarder dormir. Il sortit de leur chambre doucement et descendit à la cuisine. Il décrocha le téléphone de sa base et composa le numéro du médecin de Brian à Pittsburgh.

-Allô Docteur Gilson ? Bonjour c'est Justin Taylor le compagnon de Brian Kinney.

_-Bonjour Monsieur Taylor que puis-je pour vous ? _

-C'est au sujet de Brian.

_-Il y a un problème ?_

-Il s'est réveillé malade ce matin je ne l'avais pas vu dans cet état depuis sa radiothérapie il y a deux ans. Je ne savais pas qui appeler et je m'inquiète vraiment.

_-Très bien calmez-vous. Expliquez-moi ce qui c'est passé. _

-Quand je me suis levé il était dans la salle de bain il vomissait. Il était très pâle.

_-D'autres symptômes ?_

-Il à beaucoup de fièvre. Quand il s'est levé pour se recoucher il est quasiment tombé dans les pommes. Il s'est rattrapé à la porte. Avant de se rendormir il était brûlant de fièvre et il tremblait de froid. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir Docteur Gilson ? Je m'inquiète vraiment et il ne veut rien me dire.

_-Habituellement je ne fais pas de consultation à domicile Monsieur Taylor. _

-Je ne peux pas le faire se lever dans l'état dans lequel il est ! S'écria Justin. Il est votre patient depuis plus de deux ans s'il vous plaît Docteur je ne veux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Devant l'insistance du ton paniqué le médecin céda. Justin lui donna l'adresse et attendit son arrivée avec angoisse. Après vingt minutes, qui parurent une éternité, le docteur Gilson sonnait chez Brian et Justin.

-Bonjour Docteur, fit Justin en lui serrant la main, je vous remercie.

-Je vous en prie. Où est-il ?

-Venez.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Brian enfouit sous la couette tremblait de froid la sueur perlant à son front.

-Si vous voulez bien...fit le médecin en direction de Justin.

-Oui, répondit ce dernier toujours anxieux.

Justin les laissa et redescendit au salon où il se mit à faire les cent pas. Mélanie et Lindsay descendirent à cet instant. Elles virent l'expression de Justin et s'inquiétèrent immédiatement.

-Justin ? Demanda Mélanie.

-C'est Brian, fit-il.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? S'écria Lindsay.

-Il était malade en se réveillant ce matin, je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain entrain de se vider dans les toilettes. Il à failli tomber dans les pommes en retournant se coucher, il à de la fièvre, il tremblait de froid quand il s'est rendormi.

Elle demeurèrent interdites devant la révélation de Justin.

-J'ai appelé son médecin qui le suit depuis son cancer je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre.

-Tu as bien fait, répliqua Mélanie.

-Gus dors encore ? Demanda Justin.

-Oui, répondit Lindsay.

-Ne lui dites rien d'accord ? On avisera au moment voulu, fit Justin. Vous voulez un café ?

-Oui, merci, répondirent-elles.

Ils s'attablèrent au plan de travail et Justin sortit les tasses sans cesser de lever les yeux vers l'escalier. Il servit Lindsay et au moment de verser le liquide brûlant dans la tasse de Mélanie sa main se mit à trembler et quelques gouttes se répandirent sur la surface sombre. Justin posa la cafetière au bord de la crise de nerfs malgré une apparence extérieure empreinte de calme.

-Hey, fit Mélanie en prenant sa main, ça va aller ok ?

-Je sais, répondit Justin une boule dans la gorge.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

Dans la chambre le médecin s'approcha de Brian.

-Justin ? Marmonna ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

-Non c'est le Docteur Gilson.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Monsieur Taylor m'a téléphoné, inquiet à votre sujet.

-J'ai dit que j'allais bien, grommela Brian.

-Pas d'après ce que je vois.

Brian poussa un soupir. Il détestait l'idée même qu'on puisse avoir pitié de lui. A contrecœur il laissa son médecin l'ausculter.

-Monsieur Kinney depuis combien de temps êtes vous dans cet état ?

-Depuis ce matin, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

-Février-mars, maugréa Brian.

-Les crises se sont accentuées n'est ce pas ?

-...

-Je prend ça pour un oui. Votre défense immunitaire est entrain de s'effondrer Monsieur Kinney sans parler de la fatigue et du stress que vous semblez avoir accumulé. Êtes-vous allé voir le Docteur Adamson que je vous avais recommandé à New-York ?

Brian acquiesça prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

-Quand ?

-Il y a trois semaines, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge.

-Seulement trois semaines ? Ce n'est pas sérieux Monsieur Kinney je vous avait dit d'y aller avant.

-Vous êtes venu me faire la morale ? Fit Brian avant de tousser à nouveau.

-Quand y retournez-vous ? Faisant fis de la remarque acide de son patient. En deux ans il avait appris à le connaître.

-Dans un mois.

Le médecin poussa un soupir.

-Je vous dit que ça va, s'écria Brian.

-Au vu de votre état je peux vous assurer que non, rétorqua le médecin.

Il se leva mais Brian lui attrapa le bras et le fixa des yeux.

-Ne lui dites rien, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Mais je...

-Inventez, faites ce que vous voulez mais ne lui dites rien !

-Comme vous voudrez. Je vous conseille de vous reposer et de rester chez vous au moins pendant une semaine.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

-Je ne ferai pas part de votre état à Monsieur Taylor mais en échange vous devez vous reposer. Et croyez-moi j'y veillerai.

-Truand, marmonna Brian avant de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête.

-Au revoir Monsieur Kinney et reposez-vous, fit le médecin souriant en sortant.

Justin le vit descendre les marches et se releva comme piqué par une aiguille.

-Alors ? Fit-il en se précipitant vers le médecin.

-Une bonne grippe doublée d'une gastro-entérite, répondit Gilson devant l'expression inquiète de Justin.

Il se dirigea vers l'îlot de la cuisine et sortit son carnet à ordonnance.

-Je vais lui faire un arrêt de travail pour une semaine, voici la liste des médicaments à aller chercher et suivez bien mes indications c'est très important. Il est essentiel qu'il se repose Monsieur Taylor. Ne vous inquiétez pas d'ici une semaine deux tout au plus tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Justin se sentit soulagé. Les choses étaient bien moins pires que ce qu'il avait cru.

-Merci Docteur.

-Je vous en prie. Mesdames, Monsieur Taylor, passez un bon dimanche.

-Merci vous aussi, répondit Justin en le raccompagnant.

Sur le perron le Docteur Gilson souffla. Il y avait vraiment des jours où il détestait son métier. Il détestait mentir aux proches des patients mais il se devait de respecter le secret professionnel et le désir de ses patients. Il se promit d'appeler Adamson pour en savoir davantage.

Dans la maison Justin était soulagé. Il s'assura que Brian dormait et se précipita à la pharmacie de Pittsburgh roulant à toute allure au volant de la corvette. Il s'arrêta au snack prendre de quoi petit déjeuner pour lui et les filles, embrassa et rassura Debbie et sortit du Liberty.

A sa sortie il faillit se prendre un type brun à l'allure nonchalante.

-Justin ?

-Ethan ! Constata-t-il en se retournant. La dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir à cet instant.


	86. Chapitre 86 : Le début de la fin

-Ethan ! Constata Justin en se retournant.

Il tombait bien celui-là ne put s'empêcher de penser Justin. Brian avait besoin de lui et il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter discuter chiffons surtout au vu de la teneur de leur dernière conversation.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te rappelle que je viens moi aussi de Pittsburgh et donc que ma famille s'y trouve, répondit Ethan.

_Merde c'est vrai..._pensa Justin.

-Je t'invite à prendre un café ?

_Il est sérieux là ?_

-Ben non tu vois, on à besoin de moi ailleurs !

-Attend !

Il ne lui laissa pas plus de temps partit précipitamment et le planta là. Il monta dans la corvette, qu'Ethan n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître. Il démarra en trombe sans un regard pour le violoniste et remonta la Liberty Avenue. Ethan Gold regarda disparaître la voiture avec amertume, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Justin s'activa sur la route.

Il arrivait à Britin vingt minutes plus tard violant aisément les limitations de vitesse. Il entra dans la maison et monta à la chambre. Devant la porte il reprit son souffle et entra. La pièce toujours plongée dans l'obscurité silencieuse était entrecoupée par les quintes de toux d'un Brian enfouit sous la couette. Il déposa les médicaments sur la table de nuit et retira sa veste. Il se glissa dans les draps et entoura Brian de ses bras toujours endormi. Brian avait les mains glacées.

Justin sortit peu ce jour-là hormis pour manger avec les filles et Gus. Il s'inquiéta qu'en vacances elles ne puissent pas passer de temps avec Brian. Il avait fallu qu'elles soient à Britin avec Gus pour la semaine pour qu'un virus s'attaque à Brian. Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas ce soir-là.

Le lendemain c'est Brian qui se réveilla le premier d'un sommeil comateux, la tête dans un étau, la gorge en feu d'avoir toussé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait mal partout et se sentait fatigué comme jamais. Près de lui le visage tourné dans sa direction Justin dormait les sourcils froncés. Il le regarda avec peine.

Malgré le passé il s'était trouvé incapable de parler à Justin. Il voulait attendre de revoir Adamson pour savoir ce qu'il en était réellement. Il avait toujours été cynique sans pour autant être défaitiste. Mais l'avantage avec le cancer c'est qu'une fois que vous l'aviez eu le défaitisme s'invitait très souvent chez vous. Brian n'était pas complètement idiot et savait parfaitement que son état n'augurait rien de bon. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'avec lui, Justin, se retrouve toujours dans la merde d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Et là une fois de plus il allait être le fardeau à supporter. Le type malade, toujours quelque chose.

Il poussa un soupir. Justin se réveilla sentant son regard posé sur lui.

-Bonjour, chuchota-t-il. Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

-Je pète la forme ! Prêt à aller au Babylon et baiser tout ce qui passe, répondit Brian d'une voix enrouée.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, du Brian tout craché.

-Je suis sérieux Brian.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et referma les yeux. Le reste de la semaine passa lentement Justin toujours aux aguets ne quittant que rarement le chevet de Brian. Bien que le médecin l'est rassuré sur son état il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, un mauvais pressentiment, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Cette impression ne la quittait jamais s'insinuait en lui, faisait son chemin guettant dans l'ombre comme prête à attaquer.

Malgré tout une semaine plus tard comme l'avait prédit le docteur Gilson Brian était sur pied en pleine forme tout du moins en apparence. Brian put passer la dernière journée des filles avec son fils. Il les vit repartir pour Toronto avec un pincement au cœur. Son fils à l'arrière de la voiture lui faisant des signes de la main avait presque finit de l'achever. Mais la vie reprit son cours.

Justin s'était remis au travail n'ayant pu s'y consacrer de la semaine. Il avait pris du retard et devait absolument avancer rapidement.

A l'agence Ted avait géré l'entreprise d'une main de maître durant l'absence de Brian. Il avait même, sans le savoir, réussit à impressionner le dit big boss.

Le quotidien et le travail reprirent leurs habitudes et ils n'eurent bientôt plus de temps à eux. Justin avait commencé les cours de dessin pour enfants à la galerie, poursuivait les nouvelles planches pour Rage et progressait dans ses nouvelles œuvres. Il ne cessait jamais le travail et Brian ne compta plus le nombre de fois qu'il le retrouva endormi dans son atelier.

Brian s'était replongé dans le travail à l'agence à corps perdu lui évitant de trop penser. Les nouvelles campagnes ne cessaient d'arriver à Kinnetic et ils étaient tous totalement débordés mais l'énergie et l'entrain de Brian leur faisait oublier leur fatigue.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent à une allure folle.

**Mercredi 15 Novembre 2007 - 12h**

Aujourd'hui Brian avait son rendez-vous avec le docteur Adamson. Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait prétexté un démarchage de client à Justin pour pouvoir se rendre à New-York. Il fut distrait sur toute la route sachant d'avance ce qui l'attendait. Il s'en était caché ces neuf derniers mois mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant désormais.

Il se retrouva devant le bâtiment de la clinique privée non sans une sourde angoisse. Après tout peut-être c'était-il trompé ? Il entra dans la grande bâtisse grise et se retrouva, comme la dernière fois, assis devant cette porte où il allait devoir faire face à la réalité. La porte s'ouvrit. Il se leva lentement.

-Bonjour Monsieur Kinney, fit le praticien Adamson.

-Docteur, répondit Brian en lui serrant la main.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent en silence. Adamson sortit le dossier de Brian. Il prit une inspiration, retira ses lunettes, croisa ses mains sur son bureau et regarda son patient.

-Brian, commença-t-il, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mais Brian savait déjà. Il savait, il avait su depuis la première crise. Le discours ne vint que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Durant tout le temps de l'entretien il ne pensa qu'à une personne.

Deux heures plus tard il repartait pour Pittsburgh sous le regard peiné du médecin. Sur la route il avait mis un disque dans le poste et allumé une cigarette. Il regardait la route, l'esprit vide, étrangement calme.

**Mercredi 15 Novembre - 19h30**

Il était toujours dans sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue. Il avait voulu descendre mais était incapable de savoir quoi dire. A sa gauche de l'autre côté de la rue s'étalait la galerie de Pittsburgh. Justin était derrière les grandes baies vitrées entouré d'enfants, souriant. C'était les nouveaux cours de dessin qu'il enseignait. Ils étaient tous autour d'une grande table et regardait quelque chose. Les enfants étaient tous serrés autour de Justin buvant ses paroles, le fixant de leurs petits yeux grands ouverts. Il tenait dans ses bras une petite fille rousse.

Brian le trouvait magnifique.

Il entrouvrit sa fenêtre et alluma une cigarette. Il devait être là depuis une bonne demi-heure paralysé, incapable de bouger. Incapable d'aller voir cet homme qui avait changé sa vie, qui l'avait sauvé, pour lui avouer la vérité. Incapable, lâche, fuyant...

Il pensait à toutes ces années vécues, ce par quoi ils avaient traversé la vie. Il repensa notamment à ces deux dernières années. Une torture de le voir partir à New-York mais un bonheur incommensurable de le voir s'avancer vers lui à leur mariage. Et tout allait être balayé une fois de plus par sa faute. Il le regardait se sentant coupable, maudissant et bénissant ce soir où leurs routes s'étaient croisées. Il méritait mieux que ça et la vérité gifla Brian.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et remonta sa glace. Les deux mains sur le volant son regard se perdit dans le vague de l'autre côté du pare-brise. Il mit le contact et démarra.

**Mercredi 15 Novembre - 00h**

Justin tournait en rond à Britin. Que foutait Brian ? Il aurait du être rentré de New-York depuis plus de deux heures. Il n'avait même pas téléphoné. Il essaya un milliers de fois son portable et le loft mais personne ne décrocha. Il essaya Kinnetic mais là aussi personne. Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

N'en pouvant plus il enfila sa veste prit ses clés de voiture, qu'il s'était récemment acheté grâce à ses cachets d'exposition, et sortit. Au volant, le portable coincé entre son oreille et son épaule il tenta à nouveau de joindre Brian qui ne répondait toujours pas. Il jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager.

Arrivé à Pittsburgh il passa à l'agence, au Woody's, au Liberty mais aucune trace de Brian. Il se rendit au Babylon où il retrouva la bande. Mickael, Ben et Blake dansaient. Ted et Emmett accoudés au bar sirotaient leur bière.

-Hey chéri ! Fit Emmett.

-Salut les mecs, répondit Justin, vous savez où est Brian ? Ça fait trois heures que je le cherche et il répond pas sur son téléphone.

Aucun des deux ne répondit ce qui rassura encore moins Justin.

-Emmett ! Fit-il en lui agrippant le bras, répond moi !

-Il était là il y a une heure.

-Ted ! S'écria Emmett.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe bordel ?! fit Justin.

-Ted ! Redit Emmett.

-Lorsque je l'ai vu partir il était accompagné, lâcha Ted avant de baisser les yeux devant le regard de Justin.

La révélation sonna Justin. Il sentait la chaleur quitter son corps, il n'arrivait plus à penser, à respirer, son sang cognait à ses tempes. Les sons autour de lui se brouillèrent, il se sentait défaillir. Justin avait la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Salut les mecs, fit Mickael souriant en arrivant. Quelle ambiance...dit-il devant la tête du trio. A l'expression de Justin il venait de comprendre que quelque chose venait d'arriver, Justin qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'on lui disait. Il recula et sortit de la boite en courant.

-Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Fit Mickael.

Ted et Emmett ne répondirent rien la tête baissée.

Justin se précipita à sa voiture sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il mit le contact et démarra en trombe. Cinq minutes plus tard il était au loft. Il descendit de voiture monta les marches. Devant la porte métallisée il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il priait seulement pour ne pas tomber sur ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il fit glisser le panneau métallique. Il n'avait pas lâché la poignée de la porte qu'il savait déjà. Il n'eut pas besoin d'entrer ou de s'avancer. Son monde venait de s'écrouler.

Il referma la porte. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, sa tête allait exploser. Il descendit les étages dans un état second. Au volant de sa voiture il prit la seule direction qui lui paraissait censée.

-Sunshine ? Constata Debbie en ouvrant la porte. Tu es tout pâle mon chéri qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Est ce que la chambre de Mickael est libre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Bien sur. Mais entre tu vas attraper froid, répondit-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait et s'inquiétait du visage livide de Justin.

-Mon petit cœur qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Je peux monter s'il vous plaît ? Balbutia-t-il la gorge nouée.

-Oui mais...répondit-elle coupée par le départ de Justin.

Carl dans la cuisine s'approcha d'elle.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il à ? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle elle aussi surprise.

Elle enfila sa veste et sortit chercher la seule personne pouvant répondre à ses interrogations.

A l'étage, dans la chambre de Mickael, Justin était entré refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avança sur la moquette bleue marine lentement. Il vint s'asseoir au bout du lit. Il se sentait vide incapable de penser. Il ne comprenait pas, il se sentait blessé, en colère, humilié. Cette image au loft ne lui sortait plus de la tête. _Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Debbie finit par trouver Brian au loft. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte, un mec sortait de l'appartement. Elle n'eut plus à chercher loin pour expliquer l'état de Justin.

Elle entra dans le loft prête à dire ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle vit le capharnaüm qui y régnait comme si une tempête était passée. Brian était dans la chambre assis au bout du lit. Elle s'approcha et vit un homme brisé le visage ravagé par la douleur. Il n'était visiblement pas fier de ce qui venait de ce passer.

-Brian...mais qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Souffla-telle.

Il releva la tête et vit avec horreur qui venait d'arriver.

**Jeudi 16 Novembre 2007 – 2h du matin.**


	87. Chapitre 87 : Blessures amères

**Jeudi 16 Novembre 2006 – 4h du matin**

Justin ne dormit pas de la nuit. Allongé sur le dos une main sous la nuque, il fumait une cigarette.

Il faisait confiance à Brian et il venait de tout détruire. Justin pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé tout ça que leur mariage avait changé leur relation. Tout ça pour en arriver là... Justin était déçu, blessé. Cette fois-ci était sans doute pire que toutes les autres parce que les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Justin n'avait jamais demandé à Brian d'être monogame bien qu'il l'espérait secrètement. Il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de changer pour lui. Cette dernière année et jusqu'à leur mariage Brian avait fait ce choix seul. Justin pensait qu'ils étaient passé au-delà de cette période que les choses avaient changées.

_Pourquoi Brian ? Pourquoi..._

Sans même s'en rendre compte des larmes glissaient du coin de ses yeux, le long de ses joues pour s'écraser contre l'oreiller. Les paupières fermées sa cigarette à la main. Il essuya rageusement ses yeux. Il revoyait des images, des moments, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se redressa incapable de rester immobile. Il avait la sensation d'exploser. Il se mit à tourner en rond incapable de donner une raison à ce qui venait de se produire.

N'y tenant plus il prit sa veste, sortit de la chambre de Mickael et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il croisa Debbie sur le perron de la maison.

-Justin ?

-Excusez-moi Debbie de vous avoir dérangé en pleine nuit. Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il.

-Sunshine il faut qu'on parle.

-Et de quoi ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Justin ! Fit-elle en voulant le rattraper.

-Non Debbie ! Non. Laissez moi partir s'il vous plaît.

Elle le suivit des yeux le cœur serré. Elle ne supportait pas de voir ces deux hommes souffrir. Elle savait ce que Brian avait fait mais ne savais pas pourquoi. Il avait refusé de lui parler. Elle avait pourtant essayé mais il était resté muet. Elle s'était trouvé totalement impuissante.

Justin monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Il se mit à conduire sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il lui était impossible de se retrouver devant Brian et impossible d'aller à Britin. New-York ? Qu'aurait-il pu bien y faire ? Chez sa mère ? Mais comment lui faire face ? Chez Daphnée ? Il en aurait encore eu pour des heures d'explications.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il prit la route de Leland, un petit village qui se trouvait au bord du lac Michigan. Il s'y rendait toujours aux vacances d'été avec sa famille étant plus jeune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait cette direction, mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner, prendre du recul dans un lieu neutre qui ne les avait pas connu.

Il avait beaucoup d'heures de route pour s'y rendre mais peu importait il avait toujours aimé conduire et à cet instant il en avait plus que besoin. Il mit un disque de Tracy Chapman dans le poste et alluma une cigarette. Il baissa sa glace. Il aimait beaucoup cette artiste, c'est sa mère qui lui avait fait découvrir.

**Jeudi 16 Novembre 2006 – 6h du matin**

Brian n'avait pas bougé depuis la visite de Debbie. Assis au bout du lit, dans le loft silencieux, dans une situation qu'il avait en horreur. Il prit son portable et composa le seul numéro qu'il aurait du faire il y avait de ça des heures. Il tomba sur la messagerie. Il raccrocha il savait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et mesura l'ampleur de ce tout ce qui venait de se produire. Rien n'aurait pu être pire.

**Jeudi 16 Novembre 2006 – 6h du matin, quelque part entre Pittsburgh et Leland. **

Justin toujours au volant voyait peu à peu le jour se lever. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil. Son portable se mit à sonner. En voyant le correspondant s'afficher il faillit perdre le contrôle de sa voiture. Il jeta le téléphone à l'arrière de la voiture se retenant de le jeter par la fenêtre.

Il ne voulait pas lui parler, pas le voir. Il n'était pas seulement blessé, il était aussi en colère. Il avait bafoué tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis à leur mariage. Il se sentait aveuglé par sa colère, incapable de la maîtriser comme il le faisait habituellement. Ce qui rajoutait à son énervement.

Il frappa son volant et hurla un bon coup les mains serrés autour de ce dernier. Il souffla.

Brian avait tout piétiné pour une histoire de baise. Il augmenta le volume de la musique. Il pensait qu'il avait changé, que tout ce qu'il avait espéré c'était enfin produit. Justin avait toujours tout supporté, tout pardonné, tout accepté mais là c'était trop pour lui.

Il ne supportait pas qu'il puisse aller voir un autre, plus maintenant, il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à son homme. Il avait été idiot de croire que Brian allait changer pour lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ne cessant de se contredire. _Merde Brian...MERDE !_

La tête appuyé contre sa main, il regardait la route, les paysages défiler. La mélancolie le gagnait. Il se souvenait du soir où il avait rencontré Brian sur Liberty Avenue. Sa première fois avec un homme. Il avait tout de suite senti la différence, aucun autre homme n'était venu égaler Brian. Il avait su qu'il aimait dès la première nui. Son premier amour, le dernier celui qui lui avait fait vivre autant de bonheurs que de douleurs.

Le seul qui savait panser les blessures, écouter, aimer à sa façon, être présent. Parce que toutes ces années il avait été présent à chaque minutes de chaque jours qu'il soit discret ou non. Après le bal de promo il lui avait sauvé la vie. En repensant à tous ces événements il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais.

**Jeudi 16 Novembre 2006 – 16h**

Il avait retrouvé ce coin du lac où il se rendait toujours avec sa famille. L'endroit était désert à cette période de l'année. Assis dans l'herbe près de l'eau il essayait d'apaiser le tumulte de son esprit et de son cœur. Il se sentait las, il ne comprenait plus la situation. Il avait un brin d'herbe dans la main qu'il faisait passer entre ses doigts machinalement.

Il regarda son alliance. Ni trop grosse, ni trop fine, en or blanc. Ils les avaient choisies ensemble il y a un an. La situation à l'époque lui avait paru totalement irréelle. Il la retira de sa main gauche et la regarda : _Brian 7 Août 2006 _avait été gravé. Il la regarda comme s'il y cherchait des réponses. Il poussa un soupir. Il la remit à son annulaire gauche. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et ne pensa plus à réfléchir, ni à ce qui c'était passé la veille.

Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, oublier ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit, revenir à Pittsburgh dans sa maison sans tout ceci, tout cet enfer dans lequel il se sentait couler.

Les larmes jaillirent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Si quelqu'un était passé à cet instant précis, près de ce lac, si magnifique, si paisible il aurait seulement vu un homme pleurer, le regard douloureux.

Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et laissa libre cours à sa peine. Il était seul.

**Dimanche 19 Novembre – 20h **

Il avait fini par rentrer à Pittsburgh sans donner de nouvelles à personne depuis son départ mercredi dans la nuit de chez Debbie. Il était rentré sans avoir trouvé de réponses seulement blessé , mélancolique, amer. Il était retourné à Britin c'était, après tout, encore chez lui.

Brian n'avait pas réapparu ce qui avait, au départ, soulagé Justin ne sachant absolument pas comment il aurait réagit devant lui.

Il était dans son atelier où il avait élu domicile incapable de rester dans les autres pièces. Assis sur son tabouret, à sa table de travail, un verre à la main. Il avait mit un vieux cd de soul. Il alluma une cigarette et se dirigea vers le fond de son atelier. Il se dirigea vers le tableau qu'il avait appelé _Melanchiola, _c'était une ode à leur histoire qu'il avait présenté à sa dernière exposition.

Il frôla la toile des doigts. _Qu'est ce qui nous arrive Brian..._


	88. Chapitre 88 : Violences Conjugales

**Lundi 20 Novembre 2006 – 9h**

Brian avait finit par venir à Kinnetic y restant tout le week-end. Il avait élu domicile sur le canapé de son bureau. Il ne dormait pas depuis jeudi. Allongé sur le canapé, les jambes croisées il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il s'était comportée comme le dernier des connards. Justin ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce coup-là. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Il se redressa et s'assit. Il se souvenait avec quasi-exactitude de ce soir-là. Il était revenu de New-York abattu par les nouvelles de son médecin. Il était passé à la galerie où il avait voulu aller parler à Justin. Mais il l'avait vu si heureux, si beau ce soir-là pendant ce cours qu'il s'était senti une fois de plus comme le trouble fête, le fardeau. Il avait passé la soirée au Babylon et sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi il n'était pas reparti seul.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

**Mardi 21 Novembre 2006 – 8h**

Justin travaillait au Liberty ce matin-là. Il avait repris cet emploi de serveur en revenant de New-York plus par envie que par véritable nécessité.

Debbie avait été saisie en voyant Justin arriver. Il semblait fatigué, le regard bas, vide d'émotions, les épaules voûtées. Elle avait tenté une approche mais il lui avait fait très vite comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Venir au snack avait été une torture pour Justin mais il se devait d'avancer, faire encore croire que tout allait bien, conserver une façade sereine.

Il était entrain d'écrire le tableau des menus lorsqu'il entendit toute la bande arriver. Il priait intérieurement pour que Brian ne s'y trouve pas. Il n'entendit pas sa voix. Toujours de dos il se composait une expression plus lisse. Il se força à placarder un sourire sur son visage.

-Hello Honey ! Fit Emmett.

-Salut Em' répondit Justin en se forçant à sourire.

Ce dernier vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. En organisant le mariage des garçons il s'était encore davantage rapproché de Justin. Il s'installa à la table avec les autres. Justin prit une inspiration et se dirigea vers eux tentant de se maîtriser comme il le pouvait.

Par chance personne ne remarqua son attitude hormis Emmett. Il prit leurs commandes et fit son travail en évitant de trop réfléchir. Ce fut un calvaire pour lui.

**Mercredi 22 Novembre 2006 – 14h**

Brian assis à son bureau n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il regarda la photo à côté de son ordianteur: une photo de leur mariage. Au départ c'était Justin qui l'avait mise pour rigoler voyant combien de temps il pouvait tenir mais finalement Brian n'y avait pas retouché. Comment les choses avaient pu s'effondrer à ce point ? Il se haïssait.

C'est à ce moment qu'il eut une nouvelle crise. Un étau lui enserra la poitrine. Sa vue se brouilla, il eut la sensation d'étouffer. Ça aussi c'était prévu.

**Mercredi 22 Novembre 2006 – 18h**

Justin adorait les cours de dessin qu'il donnait à la galerie pour les enfants. Mais ce soir il n'avait pas cet entrain qu'il avait habituellement. Lorsqu'il rentra à Britin comme tous les soirs désormais il se précipitait dans son atelier courant presque pour éviter de rester trop longtemps dans les autres pièces. La situation commençait à devenir intenable.

**Vendredi 24 Novembre 2006 – 8h**

Aujourd'hui l'abattement et la mélancolie avaient laissé place à la colère et l'amertume. Lorsqu'il vit la bande arriver il ne réussit pas à mettre son masque qu'il avait porté le reste de la semaine. Les émotions qui le tiraillait variaient selon le moment de la journée. Pour le moment il était simplement en colère, fatigué.

Depuis le début de la semaine, Mickael avait bien vu le visage de Justin et se doutait que quelque chose s'était produit. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas vu Brian ces sept derniers jours.

Justin essaya de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait il était purement et simplement énervé. Il termina de ranger de l'autre côté du comptoir et se dirigea vers la table des garçons.

-Salut ! Firent-ils.

-lut' grommela-t-il.

Emmett le regarda consterné alors que les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui ce passait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il à encore fait ? Finit par demander Mickael vers Justin.

-Quoi ?!

-''Brian'' qu'est ce qu'il à encore fait ?

-Rien ! Répondit sèchement Justin. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton irrité.

-Je vais prendre...commença Emmett tentant de détourner la conversation.

-Justin, le coupa Mickael, comme je te l'ai déjà dit peu importe ce qui ce passe dans le monde Brian restera Brian.

Justin ne tenait plus, il n'en pouvait plus et c'est Mickael qui en paya le prix.

-Arrête de croire que t'en sais toujours plus que les autres quand il s'agit de Brian ! T'es pas marié avec lui que je sache ! cria-t-il presque.

Mickael devint livide. Debbie se retourna en entendant l'éclat de voix. Brian venait d'entrer dans le snack lorsqu'il entendit les dernières paroles de Justin. Ce dernier était ivre de colère. Comme par réflexe et instinct il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Son regard croisa celui de Brian. Sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter. Mais il se sentit aussi très mal comme privé d'oxygène.

Brian ne devait jamais oublier le regard qu'il lui lança à cet instant qui le pétrifia sur place. Justin tourna les talons et partit dans l'arrière cuisine. Arrivé dans la pièce qui donnait sur l'autre côté de la rue il retira son tablier blanc qu'il jeta en boule. Il sortit et ne put s'empêcher de donner un violent coup de pied dans la poubelle qui lui faisait face.

Dans le snack Brian était reparti.

Un silence lugubre régnait à la table des garçons. Emmett fixait Mickael.

-Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher hein ? Lâcha-t-il dans sa direction.

-Mais quoi ?!

Emmett poussa un soupir d'agacement et préféra ne pas répondre.

**Vendredi 24 Novembre 2006 – 18h**

Brian n'avait cessé d'y penser toute la journée. Il n'avait même pas assisté à la réunion Remson laissant Ted aux commandes. Tournant comme un lion en cage il ne cessait de revoir ce regard que Justin lui avait jeté. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça, il devait faire quelque chose. Tout avait assez duré.

Revenu à Britin Justin avait essayé de se calmer en dessinant. Il s'était tellement acharné sur son crayon qu'il avait déjà brisé deux mines. Son portable se mit à vibrer : un message.

_'' Il faut qu'on parle. Je viendrai ce soir à la maison. Brian. ''_

Justin ne répondit pas. Il voulait parler ? Parfait ! Il avait des choses à lui dire.

**Vendredi 24 Novembre 2006 – 21h**

Justin était assis à la table de la salle à manger. Il s'était servi un verre d'alcool et devait en être à son troisième lorsqu'il vit les phares de la corvette à travers les fenêtres. Il se donnait contenance pour ce qui allait arriver.

Dans sa voiture Brian était tendu les mains serrées autour du volant. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'avait pas peur de tout lui expliquer, il avait peur de sa réaction, peur d'avoir définitivement tout détruit. Il coupa le contact, inspira et pris la direction de la porte d'entrée. Le gravier crissait sous ses chaussures vrillant ses nerfs. Il posa la main sur la poignée et entra.

Lorsque Justin avait entendu la poignée tourner il avait terminé d'un trait son verre. Son cœur était prêt à exploser, le sang cognant à ses tempes. Lorsqu'il le vit dans l'embrasure de la porte il aurait voulu tout oublier et juste sentir ces bras l'entourer. Mais ça aurait été trop simple.

Brian se retourna dos à la porte d'entrée. Jamais pareil fossé ne s'était creusé entre eux. Quelques mètres les séparait mais Brian avait la sensation d'y voir des kilomètres. Justin assis à la table le fixait avec le même regard que celui plutôt dans la journée. Un regard blessé, en colère, amer, qui le jugeait. Brian était encore plus mal.

-Tu voulais parler, fit Justin plus calme qu'il ne croyait, froidement.

Brian avait presque du mal à le reconnaître tant il affichait une froide indifférence.

-Oui, répondit-il calmement à la différence du tumulte qui l'habitait. Justin je...

-J'ai tout accepté...tout, murmura Justin à la fois pour lui et Brian. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, j'ai toujours tout laissé passé ! Le gentil Justin transi d'amour qui ne dit jamais rien...

-Justin...

-J'ai tout accepté ! TOUT ! Repris Justin en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Je sais, répondit faiblement Brian qui sentait sa poitrine se serrer à nouveau.

-Tu sais ? Murmura Justin, TU SAIS ? S'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement renversant sa chaise. Toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me dire tu ne veux pas de sacrifices mais est-ce-que tu sais tout ceux que j'ai fait pour toi ces 6 dernières années ?! J'ai tout sacrifié pour TOI ! ma jeunesse, ma carrière, New-York, ma famille, mon père, je me suis fait presque tué pour toi ! PARCE QUE JE T'AIMAIS BRIAN ! Et regarde où ça m'a mené !

Brian aurait préféré se prendre une droite de la part de Justin que d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

Justin était aveuglé par sa colère ne pensant plus aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il avait mal et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé.

Que pouvait répondre Brian à ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Rien n'aurait pu être pire.

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà soucié du monde qui t'entourais ? De ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir autour de toi ? Continua Justin.

Brian ne répondit rien. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa vue se brouillait, l'étau autour de sa poitrine se resserrait, il avait mal à la tête, l'espace semblait tourner autour de lui.

-Ou en fait la seule personne qui t'intéresse c'est toi ?!

-Non, répondit faiblement Brian.

Il dut s'appuyer contre le meuble de l'entrée. Il avait besoin de tous ses moyens pour dire la vérité à Justin.

_Pas maintenant...pas maintenant... _

_-_Non ? Ah bon ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fais de tout ce que tu m'as dit à notre mariage ? Des promesses que l'on s'est fait l'un envers l'autre ? TU EN FAIS QUOI ?! Tu as tout bousillé pour une histoire de baise !

-Je suis...

-Désolé ? Arrête ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Le grand Brian Kinney s'excuser ? As-t-on jamais vu ça ?! Non toi qui ne veux pas vieillir, tu t'en fous de demain ! Tu fais la fête, tu fumes, tu baises, tu bois, tu t'en tapes ! Rock'n'Roll Brian Kinney ! ROCK'N'ROLL !

La conversation montait devenant de plus en plus violente.

-ARRETE ! s'écria Brian se faisant violence pour rester debout.

-QUOI ?! Ça t'embête que je te dise la vérité que tu t'évertue à nous servir depuis des années ?! Et moi ? Je suis quoi dans tout ça ?! JE SUIS QUOI ? Un autre amusement ?! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer pour moi mais tu aurais au moins pu ME RESPECTER ! Mais TOI tu veux juste faire LA FETE !

-Justin...murmura Brian.

Il s'essoufflait. Son visage était devenu blanc comme de la craie. Il avait la gorge sèche. La tête lui tournait.

-NE COMPTE PLUS SUR MOI ! s'écria Justin.

La suite se passa comme au ralenti pour Justin. Brian était devenu livide, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration sifflante. Il le vit chuter lentement, comme si le temps s'étirait. Il tenta de se rattraper au meuble de l'entrée. Les yeux de Justin s'écarquillèrent prenant conscience de la situation. Brian le regarda avant de tout voir tourner et se brouiller. Justin n'était plus qu'une silhouette aux contours informes.

Il entendit au loin sa voix l'appeler. Il crut que sa poitrine allait exploser. Le visage de Justin occupait tout son esprit alors qu'il sentait son corps heurter le sol froid. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, perdre ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes encore une fois, sentir son corps contre le sien... Tout devint noir...

_-BRIAN !_


	89. Chapitre 89 : La fin ?

_Homme d'environ 35 ans... Inconscient..._

La lumière dansait devant ses yeux. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Ils s'agitaient autour de lui. Il tendit la main vers lui. Il les entendait parler mais n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens.

_Pas de pouls...pupilles dilatées...pas de réactions..il est en asystolie... _

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait.

_Monsieur ?_

Moins de dix minutes plus tôt il se disputait avec Brian. A propos de quoi déjà ? Ah oui... Il fronça les sourcils. Et maintenant ?

_Monsieur !... Monsieur !... Rachel arrête de lui hurler dessus ça sert à rien ok ? Ca nous aide pas ! 1 milligramme d'adrénaline, Tony continue la ventilation, Jackson prépare le défibrillateur... _

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Qu'est ce que Brian ne lui avait pas dit ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et que lui voulait ce type en rouge ?

-Monsieur ? Fit ce dernier en lui posant la main sur l'avant bras.

Justin releva la tête sans comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Je m'appelle Gérald, dit l'urgentiste, et vous ?

Il lui demandait sérieusement son prénom ?

-Justin...bredouilla-t-il, Justin Taylor.

-Je peux vous appeler Justin ?

Ce dernier acquiesça sans comprendre ce qui ce passait autour de lui.

-Ok Justin. Pouvez-vous me dire son nom ?

-Brian...murmura-t-il, Brian Kinney.

-D'accord, vous êtes de la famille ? Un parent ?

-Son mari...je suis son mari, répondit Justin qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer.

Les trois autres urgentistes relevèrent la tête.

-Est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ? Poursuivit Gérald.

Le ton calme de l'urgentiste calma un peu Justin. Il regarda dans la direction de Brian, inconscient, allongé sur le brancard. Justin eut un regard douloureux, qu'est ce qu'il avait raté ?

-Justin ?

-Euh...

Justin se passa la main sur le visage. Il voyait Brian immobile, il voulait qu'il se réveille. Juste qu'il se réveille.

-Justin ça va bien ce passer, fit Gérald en posant sa main sur la sienne. Est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?

-On discutait... il est devenu tout blanc, répondit Justin en fronçant les sourcils qui ne voulait qu'une chose que ce corps se réveille, que cette main qui portait leur alliance se mette à bouger.

-Ensuite ?

-Il...il avait du mal à respirer, il est tombé. Il ne me répondait pas et...je vous ai appelé...

-Très bien. Est ce que Monsieur Kinney à des antécédents ?

-O...oui, il à eu un cancer...un cancer des testicules il y a deux ans.

-Gérald toujours rien, fit sa collègue Rachel.

L'ambulance filait à vive allure. Justin n'avait pas lâché sa main.

-Continuez la ventilation, chargez à 150. D'accord Justin autre chose ?

-Il...il à été malade il y a deux mois, il n'arrêtait pas de tousser et avait du mal à respirer.

-Combien de temps ça à duré ?

-Une semaine.

-Très bien. Je vous promet que ça va bien se passer Justin d'accord ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Gérald !

-Ok 150 ! Dégagez, fit Gérald en reprenant les commandes des opérations dans l'ambulance.

Justin vit les palettes secouer le corps de cet homme qu'il aimait. Ses oreilles lui bourdonnait. Le corps se souleva une nouvelle fois comme au ralenti. Il sentit un soubresaut dans sa main serrant la sienne. Il les voyait s'agiter, parler sans entendre.

_200 ! Dégagez !_

Il ne bougeait pas. _Ouvre les yeux Brian s'il te plait...Reviens, reviens-moi ! _Son menton se mettait à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Son corps se soulevait comme dans une danse irréelle. Justin détourna les yeux incapable de regarder.

_Toujours rien...Chargez à 250 ! Gérald ! 250 ! Dégagez ! _

Il sentait presque les larmes couler le long de ses joues. _Je t'aime Brian, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... reviens, reviens... seigneur... reviens... je t'aime...Je veux du temps, je veux encore du temps, reviens...Je veux vivre, reviens...je t'aime..._

_Gérald ! 1 mg d'adrénaline ! Gérald ! La ferme Rachel ! Chargez à 300 ! Gérald ! Charge cette putain de machine Jackson ! Dégagez ! Toujours rien... Gérald... Il le voyait, il le voyait il ne pouvait pas abandonner pas devant lui, il devait continuer. Il jeta les palettes à sa gauche et monta sur la table. N'arrête pas la ventilation ! Il commençait le massage cardiaque. Gérald on arrive ! Gérald regarde l'ECG ! Continue la ventilation Tony, continue ! Il repartait, il fallait qu'il tienne. Courage Justin, courage !_

Il ne comprenait plus ce qui l'entourait, il faisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années : il priait. Gérald était sur le brancard. Ses mains appuyait sur sa poitrine. Il s'entendait respirer. L'air glacial entrait dans ses poumons. Il voyait leur bouche bouger, leurs mains bougeaient dans un ballet étrange, leurs yeux clignaient.

Sa tête bourdonnait, le sang cognait à ses tempes mais tout lui semblait figé, avancer au ralenti. L'intérieur de l'ambulance se superposait au visage de Brian, à son sourire. Il tourna son regard vers eux, il avait froid, frissonnait. Les bruits étaient sourds.

Les portes métalliques s'ouvraient. Il devait descendre. Ils étaient devant les portes des urgences de l'hôpital. Il se sentait complètement déboussolé.

-Justin vous devez restez ici. Je viendrais vous voir dès que j'aurai du nouveau.

Derrière ces deux portes battantes c'était sa vie qu'on emmenait. Il avait tout à coup la sensation qu'on lui coupait la respiration, sa gorge lui brûlait. Il marchait entre ses deux murs, ce couloir qui lui semblait se rapprocher à chaque instants. Il se sentait enfermé. Sa tête était emprise dans un étau. Il croyait exploser.

Debbie s'était précipité à l'hôpital en recevant le coup de téléphone. Elle avait été la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence durant de nombreuses années et l'était restée. Carl avait conduit, Debbie étant dans une grande agitation. Il n'avait pas coupé le contact qu'elle se précipitait à l'étage des urgences.

Dans la salle d'attente elle repéra immédiatement Justin. Il avait la veste de Brian dans la main, le front appuyé dans l'autre. Il semblait totalement désemparé, ailleurs.

_Je t'aime Brian, je t'aime, je t'aime...pour le meilleur et pour le pire...tu veux bien m'épouser ?...je ne crois pas en l'amour...revenir pour te retrouver à la maison...au fait tu m'as manqué...ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire..._

_tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière c'est trop tard...pas sans toi...je n'arrêtais pas de me dire pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Justin...C'est ça ta conception de l'amour véritable Sunshine ? …pour mon prince..._

_je t'aime si fort...ce n'est pas moi qui est parti jouer les grands artistes à New-York avec paganini junior...je crois que maintenant j'ai tout perdu...on se reverra peut-être le semaine prochaine, le mois prochain...ridiculement romantique...ce n'est que du temps...c'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi Debbie t'appelait Sunshine...la plus belle soirée de ma vie..._

_où que tu sois, peu importe avec qui, je serai toujours là...chez nous..._

Il sentait déjà la larme couler le long de sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres, sous son menton.

Le front appuyé dans sa main il avait la sensation de glisser, de perdre pied. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire, tant de moments à découvrir, à vivre avec lui, tant à donner, tant à aimer.

Debbie le regarda le regard douloureux, un morceau de glace lui transperçant le cœur.

-Oh mon ange...fit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle s'assit près de lui, caressant ses cheveux. Il redressa la tête, essuyant ses joues.

-Ils...ils sont au bloc. L'urgentiste m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles. Il...il est tombé...il ne respirait plus...

Le visage défait, la peur se lisait sur son visage, Debbie croyait voir un enfant. Il lui paraissait si fragile. Elle caressa sa joue.

-Debbie s'il...s'il...murmura-t-il le menton tremblant.

-Chut mon ange, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, ça n'arrivera pas ! Brian est un battant !

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tout vas bien se passer Sunshine !

-On se disputait Debbie...j'ai dit des choses horribles...c'est de ma faute Debbie je n'ai rien vu...c'est de ma faute...j'ai... il se suspendit dans sa phrase les larmes jaillissants à nouveau de ses yeux, le regard perdu.

Debbie le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle, essayant de lui donner de sa force.

-C'est de ma faute...c'est de ma faute... c'est de ma faute..., ne cessait-il de répéter.


	90. Chapitre 90 : Tristes nouvelles

**Samedi 25 Novembre 2006 – 2h du matin**

Comme l'avait présagé Debbie la nuit allait être longue. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles. Justin ne décrochait plus un mot, les yeux fixés sur ces deux portes qui restaient inlassablement immobiles.

Alors que Debbie allait dire quelque chose les portes muettes s'ouvrirent enfin laissant passer un chirurgien en blouse bleue. Justin se releva brusquement, l'électricité d'une sourde angoisse se répandant dans son corps. Debbie se leva à sa suite.

-Bonsoir, commença le médecin, vous êtes de la famille ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux sans laisser sortir un son de leur bouche. Le médecin les regarda pourtant avec insistance.

-O...oui pardon, se reprit Debbie, je suis sa mère et voici son mari, fit-elle en indiquant Justin.

Au soulagement de Debbie le chirurgien ne releva pas.

-Très bien.

-Comment vas-t-il ? Demanda Debbie alors que Justin restait toujours figé sans rien dire.

-Pour l'instant son état est relativement stable. Votre fils à fait un infarctus du myocarde. J'ai cru comprendre par l'un de mes urgentistes que Monsieur Kinney à des antécédents cancéreux ?

-En effet, répondit Debbie, il y deux ans.

-C'est ce que je pensai, ce dit le médecin, le cancer à malheureusement fait une rechute.

Debbie vira au blanc comme jamais elle n'avait viré, Justin baissa les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Docteur ? Murmura-t-elle, grave.

-L'infarctus du myocarde est dû à des artères coronaires bouchées. Ces artères permettent l'oxygénation du cœur. Il arrive que dans certains cas les cancers rechutent, c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Des métastases se sont formées chez Monsieur Kinney et ont infiltré les cellules sanguines atteignant le cœur et les poumons bouchant les artères.

Justin était totalement muet, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque mots du médecin. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Debbie.

-Nous avons commencé la chirurgie à son arrivée. Nous sommes entrain de retirer les cellules métastatiques. S'est-il déjà plaint de douleurs thoraciques avant aujourd'hui ?

A sa grande horreur Justin constata que non. Il affirma par la négative.

-Montrait-il des signes de fatigue ? De malaise ? De nausées ?

Justin ne pouvait que répondre non.

-Toussait-il souvent ? Parfois du sang ?

Une fois de plus Justin ne pût qu'être négatif et peu à peu le schéma se faisait petit à petit dans son esprit. Une horreur et un désarroi s'emparait peu à peu de lui.

-Ces symptômes sont des signes avant-coureur de la rechute et de l'infiltration des métastases dans le sang. J'ai téléphoné à son oncologue qui m'a indiqué qu'il était tombé malade il y a plusieurs semaines. Il m'a précisé que Monsieur Kinney semblait déjà au courant. Il m'a conseillé d'appeler son médecin un certain Dr Adamson à New-York.

Justin releva la tête. Le médecin l'accablait et l'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque mots. Le médecin allait reprendre lorsque son bipeur se mit à sonner.

-Excusez-moi je dois y retourner. Nous en aurons encore pour un moment mais je vous enverrai quelqu'un pour vous informer régulièrement. Il repartit précipitamment en direction des portes battantes.

Si Justin n'avait pas tenu la main de Debbie il serait certainement tombé. Il se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise totalement sonné comme si tout ce qui venait de se produire n'était qu'un cauchemar éveillé. Il voulait se réveiller. Debbie était également abasourdie, Brian n'avait jamais paru malade bien que fatigué. Justin avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, les sourcils froncés essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées incohérentes.

-Justin ? Fit Debbie. Je crois que je vais aller chercher du café...

Il ne répondit rien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Debbie s'éloigna et descendit à la cafétéria. En route elle sortit son téléphone portable il était temps d'appeler.

-Allô ? Bonsoir Ben excuse moi de vous réveiller si tôt... Emmett ? Bonsoir c'est Debbie... Blake ? Oui bonsoir c'est Debbie est ce que Ted est avec toi ?... Bonsoir Jennyfer, ah pardon Tucker, écoutez... Mélanie ? Je suis désolée de te réveiller ma chérie. Il faut que Lindsay se lève...

Une fois prévenu tout le monde elle alla chercher deux cafés qu'elle remonta à l'étage des urgences. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle d'attente Justin n'était plus là et elle se mit immédiatement à s'inquiéter. Elle s'approcha de Carl qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il, il est sortit fumer une cigarette.

Debbie prit sa main dans la sienne sourde d'angoisse et commença à boire ce qui devait être du café mais qui n'en portait que le nom.

Justin s'était rendu sur la terrasse réservée aux familles des patients. Il avait allumé une cigarette et s'était approché de la rambarde.

_Un certain Dr Adamson à New-York...infarctus du myocarde...le cancer à fait une rechute...nous avons commencé la chirurgie depuis son arrivée...métastases...cellules sanguines...signes avant coureur de la rechute...avant aujourd'hui ? Avant aujourd'hui ? Avant aujourd'hui ? Avant aujourd'hui ? Avant aujourd'hui ? Avant aujourd'hui ? _

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme des échos. Il retournait et tournait la question dans sa tête.

_Ça va...__que tu partes en Europe ne changera rien à ça je serai toujours là quand tu reviendras...j'ai dû me lever trop vite...je te dit que ça va...j'ai du mal digérer un truc hier soir...c'est rien, c'est moi..._

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait recommencé. Il lui avait à nouveau caché la vérité, l'avait à nouveau écarté de lui, d'eux. Il lui avait menti et l'événement de la semaine dernière paraissait presque anodin face à ce nouvel état de fait. Il lui avait menti ! Justin se sentait descendre en enfer, rien n'aurait pu être pire. Il se sentait tiraillé entre ses sentiments et les événements.

Accoudé à la rambarde, il se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'en pouvait plus. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?

Il fallait qu'il revienne. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Il l'aimait, il voulait qu'il revienne. Il baissa la tête, les épaules rentrées, tentant de s'y retrouver.

_**Samedi 25 Novembre – 6h **_

-Justin ? Fit Debbie en arrivant sur la terrasse.

Ce dernier se retourna. Elle fût déstabilisée par son expression.

-Le Médecin est là.

-J'arrive, répondit Justin. Il écrasa se cigarette et suivit Debbie.

En entrant dans la salle d'attente il eût la surprise de voir toute la bande réunie. Il comprit que Debbie les avait prévenus. Il enlaça sa mère mais demeurait froid, distant, impassible. Ils furent tous troublés de sa réaction.

-Alors Docteur ? Finit par dire Emmett.

-Monsieur Kinney s'est stabilisé. Nous avons terminé la chirurgie et retiré les métastases, dit-il en regardant Justin. Mais il y a un problème...

-Quoi ? Fit Debbie.

-Monsieur Kinney est dans le coma...

-QUOI ? Redemanda Debbie.

-Il est dans un coma qu'on appelle coma vigile.

Justin devint livide. Debbie regardait le médecin sans comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas un coma profond, en tout cas pour le moment.

-Pour le moment ? Fit Mickael.

-C'est un coma de stade 1. Vous le verrez certainement bouger, réagir à certaines choses. C'est une sorte de réaction défensive.

-Réaction défensive à quoi ?

-Ça nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire, seul le patient peut le savoir.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Reprit Ted.

-Rien.

-QUOI ?! Firent-ils.

-On ne peut qu'attendre.

-Et qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Demanda Debbie.

-Et bien soit le patient se réveille, soit il s'enfonce, reprit le médecin essayant de conserver son calme. Il n'avait jamais aimé donner de mauvaises nouvelles aux familles.

-Combien de temps ça va durer ?

-On ne peut pas savoir 2 jours, 2 mois comme deux ans.

La réponse rendit muet tout le monde et ils se tournèrent vers Justin qui n'avait pas bougé pâle comme la mort.

-Il à été mené à sa chambre si vous voulez le voir.

Justin lentement s'avança vers lui et le suivit. Ils allaient tous faire de même lorsque Debbie les retint.

-Attendez, fit-elle. Laissons-les quelques minutes.

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent à poser des questions à Debbie pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Seul Ted ne dit rien et regarda Justin s'éloigner. Il avait en sa possession un document dont il ne voulait surtout pas se servir et dont Justin ne connaissait rien mais dont Brian avait exigé l'existence et l'effet.

Justin suivait le médecin dans le couloir. Les murs blancs semblaient l'agresser teintés de vert. Il s'arrêtèrent devant la porte indiquant le numéro 290. Justin entra à la suite du médecin. Il entendait les bip lents et régulier de l'ECG retentirent dans une chambre aussi froide que silencieuse.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit : allongé sur le lit. Pâle mais l'air serein. Il ne bougeait pas, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Les paupières closes. Une perfusion avait été positionné à gauche. Un tube sortait de sa gorge tordant sa bouche.

-Nous avons été forcés de l'intuber durant l'intervention, murmura le médecin comme s'il ne devait pas briser le silence en parlant fort. Je vais vous laisser, une infirmière passera d'ici deux heures vérifier les constantes et changer la perfusion.

Justin était figé, le regard braqué sur Brian. Le médecin le laissa seul. En sortant il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, l'expression du jeune homme était tout simplement insoutenable.

Justin n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha du lit. Il frôla sa main gauche du bout des doigts caressant l'alliance qui semblait encore plus froide. Il remonta le long de son bras et toucha son visage. Il replaça une mèche brune et se pencha vers lui. Il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres. Il posa son front contre le sien en soupirant.

Il fit le tour du lit et rapprocha le fauteuil. Sa main était le long de son corps, s'enfonçant dans le drap. Justin tendit le bras vers lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il déposa un baisé sur le revers. Il appuya sa joue contre elle espérant qu'elle se mette à bouger, qu'elle frissonne, qu'elle sursaute. Mais le calme continuait, les bips résonnaient, il restait immobile.

-Réveille toi Brian, je t'en supplie réveille toi, reviens, murmurait Justin sa joue toujours contre la paume de sa main. Si tu reviens pas je pourrais pas t'engueuler, ironisa-t-il sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. J'ai besoin de toi, reviens s'il te plait. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais mourir, tu m'avais promis, continua Justin alors que sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Tu m'avais promis, tu m'avais promis, tu m'avais promis...

_Tu m'avais promis..._


	91. Chapitre 91 : Se réveiller

Ils étaient tous venu au chevet de Brian choqués, silencieux par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ted n'en avais été que plus mal. Il attendait l'arrivée de Mélanie qui l'aiderait à supporter ce qu'il devait dire à Justin mais aussi à tous les autres. La chemise qui contenait le document était sur sa table de salon et ne bougeait pas comme attendant son heure.

Justin avait certainement passé la pire nuit de sa vie. Il n'avait pas dormi ne quittant pas des yeux cet homme. Il attendait son réveil parce qu'il devait se réveiller lui ayant fait la promesse. Il connaissait les moindres recoins de cette chambre, enfermé, dans les bips incessants des machines.

Le lendemain matin il avait fini par s'assoupir la tête sur le lit, le front contre sa main. Et c'est une suite de sons stridents qui le réveillèrent. Incessants, longs, terribles.

Il se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'un escadron d'infirmières entrait dans la chambre numéro 290. La bande arriva sur ces entre-faits. La porte était ouverte et ils n'entendaient que les cris de Justin sur un bruit de fond d'infirmière.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! Brian ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! Ne cessait de s'écrier Justin alors qu'on essayait de le faire reculer.

-Faites le sortir !

-Code 3 ! Fibrillation cardiaque ! Faites le sortir !

-Attendez ! Attendez ! S'écriait Justin alors qu'une infirmière tentait de la maîtriser.

Blake qui assistait comme tous les autres à la scène prit les choses en main. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de cas au centre où il travaillait. Il surprit tout le monde en prenant Justin à bras le corps et le ramenant vers lui. Ce dernier ne cessait de se débattre.

Blake le coinça contre le mur. Tout le monde était livide devant l'état de Justin qui était réputé pour son calme légendaire. Blake continuait à essayer de le maîtriser. Il avait fait comprendre aux autres de ne pas l'aider. Justin s'écriait et s'essoufflait et Blake comprit immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Ils glissèrent en même temps contre le mur.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? S'écria Emmett la voix légèrement aiguë.

-Il fait une crise d'asthme, répondit Blake.

Blake le tenait fermement par les épaules. Justin s'accrochait à ses bras tentant de maîtriser sa panique.

-Okay Justin, commença Blake, n'écoute que ma voix. N'écoute que moi, il ne se passe rien autour d'accord ? N'écoute que moi.

Justin avait la respiration sifflante, saccadée, la bouche entrouverte, il sentait les larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues.

-Le...il me faut le..., bégaya-t-il.

-Non, répondit Blake, écoute moi, juste moi, n'écoute que ma voix. Tu m'écoutes ?

Justin hocha, tremblant, la tête.

-Respire, respire... Essaie d'apaiser ta respiration, essaie de penser à un son, une image, un lieu qui t'apaise. Trouve ta paix intérieure, poursuivait Blake.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Inspiiiire...voilà, reprend une inspiration, expire, inspire...

Blake respirait en même temps que Justin lui montrant l'exemple.

-Respire, calme toi...voilà...encore... inspire, souffle, voilà...inspire...continue...ne regarde que moi, continua Blake qui sentait que Justin commençait à se calmer.

-Voilà c'est ça, c'est bien, respire... respire...poursuivait Blake en l'encourageant du regard, en lui souriant, respire...

Tout le monde les regardait inquiets mais aussi impressionnés par la performance de Blake qui semblait totalement maîtriser la situation. Ted en particulier le regarda avec fierté. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, dans ces circonstances.

-Respire...voilà...détend-toi...calme toi, c'est fini, voilà c'est fini...

Justin ferma les yeux la tête contre le mur, écoutant ce que Blake lui disait, en calmant le tumulte qui l'habitait. Calmé il rouvrit les yeux vers Blake.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

-Ça va ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Oui.

-Ok.

Justin était toujours assis par terre Blake accroupit devant lui lorsque le médecin sortit de la chambre.

-Alors ? Demanda Debbie en se précipitant.

-Plus de peur que de mal heureusement, ça arrive parfois après un infarctus. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, les rassura-t-il. Où est Monsieur Taylor ?

Justin se releva aidé par Blake.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda le médecin.

-Oui, répondit-il faiblement.

-Je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer vous n'avez pas bonne mine.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur on va s'occuper de lui, répliqua Debbie.

-Parfait, je repasserai dans une heure pour voir l'état de Monsieur Kinney.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Debbie se rapprocha de Justin.

-Sunshine il faut que tu ailles dormir, je vais te ramener chez toi.

-Non, Brian à besoin de moi.

-Oui il à besoin de toi mais en forme ne t'inquiètes pas tout le monde va rester, il ne sera pas seul.

Épuisé Justin s'inclina. Il était de toute façon impossible de sa battre contre Debbie Novotny.

Il entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Brian. Il prit sa veste et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il replaça une de ses mèches brunes sur son front et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Il embrassa sa tempe et passa une dernière fois sa main sur son visage.

Il sortit et suivit Debbie. Ils retournèrent à Britin. Justin ne dit pas un mot du trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande maison Justin eut un pincement au cœur. Arrivé dans l'entrée il monta directement à leur chambre. Debbie le suivit des yeux en poussant un soupir. Elle se rendit à la cuisine et lui prépara une infusion. Alors que l'eau bouillait elle réfléchissait, affligée par ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle avait toujours considéré Brian comme son fils et souffrait de la situation.

Les yeux baissés elle se redressa et se reprit. Pour le moment Justin avait besoin d'elle. Il serait temps de se lamenter plus tard.

Elle monta la tasse fumante à leur chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra Justin s'était endormi. Leur album de mariage était ouvert sur leur lit et à la télévision passait le film de la cérémonie. Debbie poussa un soupir. Elle lui prit la télécommande des mains éteignit la télé après un dernier regard, elle referma l'album et couvrit Justin de la couette. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés il paraissait perdu. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste maternel. Elle ferma les rideaux et redescendit au salon.

Les jours passèrent lentement, Justin ne dormait plus, n'arrivait pas à manger. Il était constamment au chevet de Brian. Cela durait depuis maintenant une semaine. Chaque jours accablait un peu plus Justin.

_**Samedi 1er Décembre 2006**_

Ce matin-là Justin téléphona à John à New-York. Il devait reporter son exposition.

-Allô ? Bonjour John, c'est Justin, fit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

_-Salut Justin ! Justement je voulais t'appeler pour savoir où tu en étais._

-John il faut reporter mon exposition.

_-Quoi ?! Mais attend qu'est ce qui ce passe ? _

-J'ai un problème personnel.

_-Un problème personnel ? Tu peux pas me faire ça un mois et demi avant le vernissage, on à déjà tout préparé!_

-Je suis désolé John mais je ne pourrais pas assurer cette expo.

_-Mais tu te rend compte de ce que t'ai entrain de faire ?!_

-Écoute John il s'agit de Brian, il ne va vraiment pas bien. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ma vie privée mais je ne peux pas quitter Pittsburgh pour le moment.

_-..._

-John ?

_-Ok Justin, prend ton temps mais préviens moi-vite pour la prochaine date !_

-Pas de problèmes. J'espère ne pas trop te foutre dans la merde...

_-Un peu, mais bon c'est le métier ! Ne t'inquiète pas je gère. Prenez soin de vous je te rappelle !_

-D'accord, merci John. A bientôt.

_-De rien, à plus._

Justin raccrocha, soulagé, un problème de réglé. C'est à ce moment que Ted et Mélanie arrivèrent.

-Bonjour Justin, firent-ils.

-Salut.

-Comment ça va ce matin ? Demanda Ted.

Justin le regarda sans répondre.

-Okay j'ai rien dit, reprit Ted.

-Justin, commença Mélanie, il faudrait que l'on te parle de quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-On descend à la cafétéria ?

-Si vous voulez, répondit Justin qui jeta un coup d'oeil vers Brian avant de les suivre.

Pendant tout le trajet Ted et Mélanie ne cessèrent de se jeter des coups d'oeil en coin. Arrivés à la cafétéria ils prirent un café et allèrent s'asseoir à une table à l'écart.

-Alors de quoi vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda Justin d'une voix fatiguée.

-C'est au sujet de Brian, commença Ted.

-Oui ?

-Il y a trois mois il nous à réuni pour nous parler de quelque chose en particulier, poursuivit Mélanie pas très à l'aise.

-C'est à propos de son testament, termina Ted.

Justin redressa la tête sans comprendre. Ils sortirent les papiers de leurs chemises respectives et les glissèrent vers Justin. Ce dernier les prit dans ses mains. C'était comme si un déluge de briques était tombé sur sa tête.

Il parcourra les feuilles les yeux écarquillés. Il lui laissait tout dans le ''_cas hypothétique de mon décès''. _Les papiers avaient déjà été signés.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Justin.

-Brian nous à réunis pour réécrire son testament, répondit Mélanie.

-Quand ?!

-Justin...

-Quand Ted ?! Quand ?!

-Quelques semaines après votre retour de St Domingue, répondit ce dernier.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il. Vous étiez au courant...

-Brian ne voulait qu'on te prévienne que si nous étions dans le cas actuel.

Justin continuait à parcourir les pages lorsqu'il tomba sur le paragraphe concernant le débranchement.

-Attendez c'est quoi ça ?!

-C'est...commença Ted.

-Au bout d'un mois ?! Dans le cas du coma il veut être débranché au bout de un mois ?!

-Justin...fit Mélanie en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Justin la retira brusquement en se levant.

-VOUS ETIEZ AU COURANT ! VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ! VOUS SAVIEZ !

-Justin... fit Ted en se levant à son tour.

-NON ! J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN VOUS, J'AVAIS CONFIANCE !

-C'est Brian qui... essaya Mélanie.

-LA FERME ! FERMEZ LA TOUS LES DEUX ! cria-t-il en pointant un doigt inquisiteur dans leur direction. Vous auriez du m'en parler ! Est ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que je viens d'apprendre ?! Si Brian ne se réveille pas je n'ai plus que quinze jours avec lui, VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CA?!

-Je suis désolé Justin...

-Non Ted c'est trop tard ! Vous auriez du m'en parler, j'avais confiance en toi Ted. Confiance tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! Et toi Mélanie comment tu as pu ? Brian et moi nous sommes mariés j'aurai du être mis au courant ! Comment réagirais-tu si tu étais dans ma situation et Lindsay dans celle de Brian ? COMMENT EST CE QUE TU REAGIRAIS ?! Je refuse que vous le débranchiez, je refuse que tu t'approches Ted, je vous l'interdis !

Justin tourna les talons et sortit de la cafétéria. Ted se rassit en poussant un soupir. Mélanie posa sa main sur la sienne en fermant les yeux. Ils avaient pensé tous deux que les choses se seraient mieux déroulées mais il comprenait maintenant toute la portée de leur erreur et ils s'en voulaient atrocement.

Justin courut en dehors de l'hôpital, il fallait qu'il sorte, il avait la sensation de suffoquer, de perdre pied, le monde tournait autour de lui. Il ne comprenait plus, il avait le sentiment de devenir n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller.

Il courut dans le parc jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il s'arrêta près d'un arbre contre lequel il s'appuya pour ne pas tomber. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru venait de voler en éclat, il avait la sensation d'avoir tout perdu et bien plus encore. Il se retrouvait totalement abandonné, trahi par des personnes qu'il aimait en lesquelles il croyait. Il n'avait pas eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Quinze jours seulement quinze jours.

Il glissa alors que les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Il frappait contre cet arbre à s'en faire mal.

C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller...


	92. Chapitre 92 : Avant de perdre espoir

Justin passait son temps à l'hôpital. Il ne parlait plus à personne et lorsqu'il les voyait arriver il quittait la chambre. Désormais il refusait de parler à n'importe qui de la bande. Ted et Mélanie savaient pourquoi mais les autres ne comprenaient pas. Il se renfermait un peu plus chaque jours. Les choses duraient depuis déjà trois semaines. Justin n'arrivait plus à dormir, il ne cessait de faire des cauchemars et ne cessait de voir la date se rapprocher de lui.

Depuis sa conversation avec Ted et Mélanie il refusait d'en entendre parler et refusait de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il avait arrêté de croire en dieu, cessé de travailler, cessé de se rendre à Britin ou au loft, cessé de sortir il passait son temps entre la chambre de Brian et la terrasse extérieure.

Il se mettait à haïr la date du 24 décembre qui correspondait à l'échéance dans le testament de Brian, les un mois. Malgré qu'il refuse d'en entendre parler ou même d'y penser, l'idée devait se faire dans son esprit. Il voulait passer le temps qui lui restait avec Brian, le voir encore une dernière fois. Il n'arrivait à supporter que la présence de Debbie qui le retrouvait chaque matins les yeux rouges et gonflés.

_**Dimanche 16 Décembre 2006**_

Trois semaines étaient passés et malgré la lenteur des journées Justin trouvait que tout était passé trop vite.

Il voulait encore du temps, des saisons, des années. Il était épuisé, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir normalement.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir mais à qui il devait tout, qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, plus que tout autre chose, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Il croyait devenir dingue. Plus rien n'avait de sens sans lui. Depuis trois semaines plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui. Il se sentait peu à peu glisser. Ils avaient tout vécu ensemble et Brian allait faire le seul chemin vers lequel Justin était incapable de le suivre. Il lui murmurait sans cesse jour et nuit de revenir, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il devait revenir pour lui, pour eux et pour tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vécu.

_**Jeudi 21 Décembre 2006**_

Justin avait fini par s'endormir épuisé sur le fauteuil près du lit de Brian sa main dans la sienne. Son corps l'avait lâché avant son esprit.

C'est à cet instant que Brian ouvrit les yeux trois jours avant la date fatidique. Il se sentait engourdi, il avait mal à la tête et avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Il avait mal à la gorge et compris pourquoi en sentant le tuyau d'intubation. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Justin.

Il était recroquevillé sur le fauteuil ses genoux remontés contre lui. Ses cheveux avaient poussés. Il semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids, il était pâle, de large cernes sous les yeux, une barbe de trois jours. Il portait un de ses pulls noirs et avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens. Il détourna les yeux alors qu'une infirmière entrait.

Elle allait s'exclamer lorsqu'elle le vit lui faire signe de se taire pour ne pas réveiller Justin. Elle acquiesça pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui retira l'intubation. Brian eut du mal à rester immobile tant la sensation était désagréable. L'infirmière vérifia ses constantes lui fit un sourire et sortit pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Brian tourna la tête vers Justin. Sa main était toujours sous la sienne. Il bougea et pris la sienne entre ses doigts.

Justin les sourcils froncés dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il avait senti une pression mais n'y avait pas fait attention. Il confondait parfois ses rêves et la réalité. Mais la pression se fit de plus en plus insistante. Il se réveilla en ouvrant fébrilement les yeux. Il voyait cette main, **sa** main bouger. Il se redressa brusquement et releva la tête vers Brian qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

Justin agrippa sa main se croyant encore endormi mais la pression lui fut rendue.

-C'est un rêve...murmura Justin.

-Alors réveille toi, répondit Brian d'une voix rauque.

Justin fébrile, frôla du bout des doigts son visage, ses yeux, son front, ses lèvres, ses joues.

-Salut, chuchota Brian en souriant.

Les larmes glissaient le long des joues de Justin sans qu'il n'essaye de les retenir alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et le prit dans ses bras. Brian le serra contre lui sentant à nouveau cette odeur, ce cœur battre, cette chaleur. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Justin ne pensait plus il profita seulement de l'instant présent qui lui avait rendu cet homme pour lequel il aurait tout sacrifié.

_Tout..._


	93. Chapitre 93 : Lorsque l'aube meure

Depuis son réveil ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Passé la joie de le retrouver Justin avait du faire face à la réalité : Brian lui avait menti pendant un an sur un sujet plus que grave et avait rédigé ce testament peu de temps

après leur mariage.

Brian savait que le problème n'allait pas se régler si facilement et qu'il avait plus que fauté en ne disant rien à Justin sur son état. Il savait que cette fois-ci Justin ne reviendrait pas facilement vers lui. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche c'est que ce dernier avait eu connaissance de son testament ce qui n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la question et savait pertinemment que Justin ne serait pas facile à convaincre.

Le silence dans la chambre était pesant et une distance qui jusqu'alors n'existait pas commençait à se creuser entre eux. Le pardon pour l'un et le combat pour l'autre allaient être difficile. Brian allait dire quelque chose lorsque le médecin entra dans la chambre.

-Alors Monsieur Kinney on s'est enfin réveillé ? Fit ce dernier souriant.

Justin ne put réprimer une grimace. Brian lui adressa un maigre sourire.

-Bien je suis venu voir comment vous alliez mais aussi vous informer de la suite des événements.

Justin détourna la tête tandis que le médecin l'auscultait, vérifiait les constantes de Brian et sa cicatrisation.

-Ma foi tout m'a l'air très bien. Maintenant Brian il faut que vous sachiez que la récidive de votre cancer n'est pas sans conséquences et...

Justin se leva et sortit de la chambre. Le médecin le suivit des yeux sans vraiment comprendre. Brian poussa un soupir mais lui fit signe de poursuivre. Justin sortit sur la terrasse fumer une cigarette. Accoudé à la rambarde il poussa un soupir.

-Donc je disais, reprit le médecin, que la récidive de votre cancer n'est pas sans conséquences. Excusez-moi mais est ce que Monsieur Taylor va bien ?

-Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas et donc vous disiez ?

-Pendant la chirurgie nous avons réussi à retirer les métastases suite à votre infarctus. Cependant et par mesure de précaution vous devrez faire quelques séances de chimiothérapie pour éradiquer toutes traces métastatiques.

-De la chimio ?

-Oui.

-Combien de séances ?

-Entre 4 et 6 je dirais.

Brian poussa un soupir, de mieux en mieux.

-Je vous rassure les doses ne seront pas aussi fortes que dans le cas d'un cancer avéré.

-C'est vrai que je me sens beaucoup mieux...

-Je ne saurai vous dire qu'il serait préférable d'arrêter de fumer, de boire de l'alcool et de pratiquer une activité sportive régulièrement.

-Vous voulez que je meure ? Répliqua Brian cynique.

-C'est justement pour que cela ne se produise pas que je vous le recommande mais après à votre guise.

Brian poussa un soupir.

-Bon vous aurez le temps d'y réfléchir. Pour le moment vous devez vous reposer.

-Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir ?

-La patience est une vertu Monsieur Kinney mais pour répondre à votre question d'ici quelques jours ce devrait être faisable.

Brian allait répliquer lorsque la bande entra dans la chambre.

-Bien je repasserai plus tard, fit le médecin, je vous laisse en famille.

-Comment vas tu mon chéri ? Demanda Debbie en s'approchant.

-Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux, répliqua ce dernier cynique.

-Mais où est Sunshine ? Fit cette dernière.

Brian fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée de son fils Gus.

O0o0o0o0o

Justin l'avait regardé dormir pendant une bonne heure et demie. Il avait replacé une de ses mèches brunes et avait finit par sortir de la chambre.

Sur la terrasse il avait sortit une cigarette et regardait les volutes de fumées se dissoudre dans la nuit. Les lumières de la ville s'étendaient devant lui. Il se sentait tout petit face à cette vision. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait totalement abandonné, impuissant, trahi, il n'avait même plus de mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il avait besoin de prendre du recul, de mettre dans l'ordre dans ses idées, il se sentait complètement perdu. Tout lui était tombé dessus au même moment et il n'avait eu personne pour le soutenir, au contraire. Il se sentait complètement dépassé.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Brian...Pourquoi ?

O0o0o0o0o

Comme l'avait prédit le médecin Brian sortit de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard. Ses séances de chimio devait commencer moins de quinze jours après.

Brian avait appréhendé le retour à Britin et ses craintes c'étaient trouvées très vites fondées. La distance qui avait commencé à se creuser entre eux à l'hôpital n'avait fait que s'accroître. Justin s'était plongée à corps perdu dans le travail et passait le plus clair de son temps dans son atelier. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient un silence pesant se faisait entre eux et les jours passants la situation ne faisait que s'aggraver.

Brian avait voulu à plusieurs reprises parler de ce qui c'était passé mais il s'était retrouvé face à un tel mur qu'il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre et Justin ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il ne savait plus, honnêtement, quoi vraiment faire.

Les semaines passaient et il avait commencé ses séances de chimiothérapie. La première avait suffit pour lui fait comprendre qu'il allait avoir horreur de ça. La salle des injections était lugubre mais surtout d'un silence tuant. Mais surtout ces moments-là le laissait seul et surtout le plongeait dans des réflexions interminables. Ses séances le laissait épuisé et grognon.

Il se trouvait dans la salle de bain une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il devait changer son pansement. Face à la glace il commençait à décoller la gaze blanche découvrant la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son torse suivant la forme des côtes.

-Heureusement qu'ils m'ont pas raté, grommela-t-il pour lui même en tirant sur le collant, aie la vache !Quelle merde !

-Laisse moi faire, fit Justin en arrivant derrière lui.

Ce dernier vint se mettre face à lui appuyé contre le lavabo. Brian allait répliqué mais l'expression de Justin le fit taire. Comme à chaque fois un lourd silence se fit entre eux. Son bras posé sur son épaule Brian le regardait faire sans le quitter des yeux. Ses mains fraîches lui vrillaient les sens.

Justin décolla doucement le pansement. Avec de l'alcool il fit disparaître les traces de collant. Il passa de la crème sur la cicatrice encore légèrement rougie. Il en suivit la forme, les sourcils froncés, concentré essayant de ne pas se laisser subjuguer par ses deux yeux qu'il savait sur lui.

Il le regardait, les contours de son visage. Il replaça une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Justin qui finissait son pansement ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il releva le menton vers lui. Comme toujours leurs regards s'accrochèrent mais quelque chose avait changé. La main sur sa nuque Brian prit ses lèvres, le bloquant contre le meuble de la salle de bain.

Même si Justin savait que ça n'allait pas régler les choses il avait besoin de le retrouver, d'oublier pour un moment ces dernières semaines. Il voulait se dire pendant une minute que tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

Il enroula son bras autour de sa nuque approfondissant le baiser. Brian se colla à lui enserrant la taille. Il prit les extrémités de son t-shirt et les fit remonter au-dessus de sa tête l'ébouriffant. Justin reprit ses lèvres avec plus de violence. Assis sur le meuble de la salle de bain il noua ses hanches autour de sa taille le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Brian perdit ses lèvres sur sa gorge remontant le long de sa mâchoire. Justin s'accrochait à son dos.

_Récidive du cancer...métastases...il était là il y a une heure...chirurgie...la ferme Rachel...il est parti accompagné...son testament...je sais...peu de temps après votre mariage...des antécédents avant aujourd'hui...le Dr Adamson à New-York...il nous a demandé de ne rien dire..._

Il sentait son souffle s'accélérer, son cœur battre plus vite mais il sentait aussi que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux : la confiance.

Couché sur le côté au creux de son épaule Justin regardait Brian dormir qui avait entouré sa taille de son bras. Il se glissa hors de leur lit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il enfila son bas de survêtement et se dirigea dans le dressing. Il prit son sac noir et commença à y mettre ses affaires. Il enfila un jean et un pull à col roulé. Il prit d'autres affaires dans la salle de bain qu'il mit dans sa trousse de toilette. Il monta à l'atelier prit ses lunettes, ses crayons, ses carnets à dessin, son appareil photo reflex et redescendit. Il remplit son sac noir, prit quelques paires de chaussures et mit ses bottines noires. Il prit ses papiers, son portefeuille, ses lunettes de soleil, ses cigarettes.

Il s'installa à la table de la salle à manger, il attrapa une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire.

Brian se réveilla le lendemain matin tôt. Il ne devait pas être plus de 6h. Il était seul dans le grand lit, Justin devait être monté à son atelier. Il se leva en baillant. Il enfila un bas de survêtement et un marcel noir. Il avait encore du mal à lever totalement son bras gauche qui provoquait un tiraillement sur sa cicatrice. Pieds nus il sortit de la chambre. La trappe de l'atelier était fermée et aucune lumière n'était allumée.

Intrigué il descendit au rez de chaussé. Il repéra immédiatement les deux sacs noirs dans l'entrée. Son cœur manqua un raté. Justin de dos était assis entrain de terminer sa cigarette. Les bras croisés, la fumée s'échappait vers le plafond. Cette vision rappelait à Brian un vieux film en noir et blanc. Pourquoi est ce qu'il pensait à ça maintenant ?

Il s'approcha.

-Justin qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier devant lui. Il se leva lentement.

-Je m'en vais, dit-il en se retournant avec un calme olympien.

-Quoi ?! Attends tu...

-Je t'ai laissé quelque chose sur la table du salon, le coupa Justin.

Brian avait la sensation d'avoir pris un coup sur la tête. Justin enfila son manteau d'hiver noir style officier. Il s'approcha de son compagnon. Sur la pointe des pieds, il glissa sa main sur sa nuque. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe droite et partit.

Brian n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé. Il entendit la porte claquer, la voiture démarrer, les gravillons crisser sous les pneus, le bruit du moteur s'éloigner pour enfin disparaître totalement. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Pieds nus sur le carrelage froid de l'entrée il n'avait pas bougé. C'était comme si on lui avait coupé la respiration. Il reprit ses esprits et se précipita au salon.

Sur la table se trouvait trois objets qui le tuèrent presque : les clés du loft et de Britin de Justin, son alliance, son portable et une lettre.

Brian vint s'asseoir lentement sur le canapé devant ces vestiges qui lui glacèrent le sang. Il prit l'alliance entre ses doigts où la gravure indiquait : _Brian 7Août 2006. _Il reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe où avait été tracé au plume noir : _Brian. _

Il décacheta l'enveloppe, tremblant, et commença sa lecture la gorge sèche.

_Cher Brian, _

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre je serai sur la route et je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de t'attendre pour te dire au-revoir. J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce que tu vas lire. J'ai mis du temps à me décider. Tu l'as vu comme moi cette distance qui ne cesse de grandir entre nous depuis que tu es rentré. Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse arriver un jour après tout ce que nous avions vécu. _

_Je ne peux plus faire semblant, j'étouffe. _

_Tu m'as blessé, tu m'as fait du mal. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Tu m'as menti pendant un an Brian, un an. Tu savais depuis un an mais tu n'as rien dit, tu m'as rejeté, tu m'as exclu de ta vie, de nous, de ce que nous sommes ensembles. Tu as recommencé Brian. _

_Regarde ta main gauche, cette alliance. Qu'en fais-tu ? Regarde autour de toi, que fais tu de tout ceci ? De ce que je suis ? De ce que nous sommes ? De l'amour que je te porte ? _

_J'ai su pour ton testament et une fois de plus tu m'as caché la vérité. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple baise que j'aurai sans doute pardonnée une fois de plus mais de quelque chose de bien plus grave. Qui te touchait, qui me touchait. Dans quel état d'esprit crois-tu que j'étais lorsque je te voyais dans ce coma ? Sans te réveiller ? Voyant les jours défiler, une date se rapprocher ? _

_Qu'est ce que tu t'ai dit Brian ? Qu'est ce que tu as pu te dire ? Tu as écris ce papier comme si tu avais tout prévu à l'avance sans rien me dire. Crois tu que j'aurais accepté tout ça simplement parce que depuis deux ans je vis heureux avec toi ? _

_J'en viens à me demander pourquoi nous avons construit tout ceci ensemble ? Pourquoi nous sommes nous mariés ? Je ne sais plus Brian. Je ne m'étais jamais autant sentit trahi, abandonné, seul que ces dernières semaines. Tu as fais fi de tout et tu m'as mis au deuxième plan sans prendre en considération ce que je pouvais ressentir. _

_M'aimes tu vraiment ? Ou aimais tu simplement l'idée d'aimer ? _

_Je pars je ne sais combien de temps, ni où, ni quand, ni si je reviendrais. J'ai besoin de prendre du temps pour moi, pour réfléchir, pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment, pour savoir ce que je veux faire. _

_Je t'aime Brian et je ne pourrais jamais le changer. C'est ancré en moi, dans ma vie comme la couleur de mes cheveux, de mes yeux, ou de mon amour pour l'art. _

_J'ai besoin de partir, mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, me retrouver. _

_Je ne peux et je ne veux pas baser notre couple sur des mensonges. Mais surtout comment puis-je vivre sereinement notre mariage, notre vie en sachant que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? _

_Justin. _

A chaque phrases, chaque mots Brian s'enfonçait un peu plus, recevant de plus en plus de coups. La respiration, ses yeux lisait et relisait ses mots sans comprendre. La lettre glissa de ses mains. Il appuya son front dans ses paumes alors que les larmes glissaient de ses yeux s'écrasant sur le tapis.

Son corps entier était secoué d'un sanglot qu'il n'arrivait pas à taire.


	94. Chapitre 94 : Morceaux de vies

Lorsqu'Emmett entra dans sa boutique ce matin-là, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Brian Kinney.

Finalement il lui devait beaucoup pour sa situation actuelle. C'est grâce à sa campagne de pub que son entreprise avait davantage décollée et qu'il avait pu devenir propriétaire des locaux de son business. Il avait toujours été le seul de la bande à lui tenir tête. _Hormis Justin bien sur..._pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il eut une pensée émue pour le petit ange blond qui avait déboulé dans leurs vies et dont les nerfs avaient du être mis à rude épreuve ces dernières semaines. Il s'inquiétait de savoir comment allait ses amis.

Dans son cas ces derniers mois n'auraient pas pu mieux se dérouler avec ses dernières missions et bien sur le retour inattendu de Drew. _Merci sainte Rita..._

-Drew ?! S'écria-t-il surpris en entrant.

-Salut, fit ce dernier.

-Tu n'es pas en Californie pour un match ?

-Si.

-Mais...

-J'ai dit à l'équipe d'aller se faire foutre pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui parce que j'avais furieusement envie de te voir, répondit-il souriant.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie en se précipitant vers lui. Il tendit ses lèvres et reçu le baiser du siècle.

-C'est pas vrai c'est Drew Boyd ! Firent deux jeunes femmes en entrant dans la boutique.

Emmett et ce dernier interrompus se tournèrent vers elles.

-Salut, fit-il.

-Quel succès dis moi, chuchota Emmett, bonjour je peux vous aider ?

Elles demeuraient muettes les yeux écarquillés vers la star de football américain.

-Hello les chéries, fit Emmett souriant.

-Hein ? Ah oui...on est là pour un mariage, fit la jeune fille rousse alors que son amie ne lâchait pas des yeux Drew.

-Très bien.

-Maddy...

-Hum... ?

-Tu veux bien arrêter de le fixer et de t'occuper de ce pour quoi on est là.

-Ou...ouais.

Emmett se mit derrière le comptoir non sans adresser un clin d'oeil à Drew.

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Je me marie dans deux mois, fit la brune prénommée Maddy.

-Félicitations !

-Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Et mademoiselle voudrait quelque chose d'exceptionnel !

-Beth !

Emmett ria.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ?

-Que souhaitez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur, répondit-elle en riant.

-Ah...autant pour moi.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

Elle énumérèrent leurs demandes qu'Emmett nota sur un calepin. Ce serait certainement son plus gros mariage de l'année.

Drew le regardait travailler. Ce travail était vraiment fait pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si épanoui depuis leur rencontre. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Pittsburgh il se félicitait chaque jour d'être revenu, d'avoir eu le courage d'être venu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Tout lui paraissait désormais tellement évident. Sans se l'avouer vraiment il s'était toujours sentit toute sa vie différent.

Sa rencontre avec Emmett avait été l'explication à tout, il avait été la personne qui était venue combler ce manque qu'il avait toujours ressenti. Il aimait tout chez lui : sa voix, son sourire, son regard, sa façon de voir les choses, sa façon de vivre la vie, son excentricité. Ils étaient tout deux aux antipodes l'un de l'autre mais malgré tout Emmett le complétait totalement. Il l'aimait, d'un amour simple, ouvert, calme et serein. Avec lui il pouvait tout envisager. S'il avait du recommencer les choses il n'aurait rien changé.

Emmett terminait avec ses clientes lorsqu'il vit le regard de Drew posé sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant précis. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la boutique non sans quelques œillades vers le célèbre footballeur.

Emmett fit le tour du comptoir et vint face à lui.

-Quand repars-tu ? Demanda-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Cette après-midi.

-Bon, je pense que Pittsburgh peut se passer de moi aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il souriant.

-J'espère bien, répondit Drew en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ted travaillait d'arrache pied à l'agence depuis une semaine. Brian n'était passé qu'une seule fois et Ted avait du se débrouiller seul. Il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais n'avait rien demandé connaissant son ami. Il se doutait aussi que ce dernier avait besoin de repos.

La cote de l'agence n'avait cessée d'exploser cette année et les campagnes affluaient chaque mois. Ted se félicitait chaque jour de sa nouvelle position qu'il devait à Brian.

Assis seul dans la salle de réunion, il prenait sa pause de midi avant d'entamer la réunion avec I-Tik qui avait finit par revenir vers eux bien qu'exigent.

Il pensait aussi à cette dernière année qui lui avait vu revenir Blake dans sa vie. Il bénissait Emmett et son bon sens de l'avoir accompagné à la semaine du ski gay. Leur histoire avait été mouvementé depuis leur rencontre mais il avait trouvé en Blake un partenaire stable, à l'écoute, sensible qui lui correspondait.

Il regrettait certains jours d'avoir fait explosé sa relation avec Emmett mais il lui suffisait d'un regard sur Blake pour comprendre que la vie l'avait finalement mené où il fallait. Il aurait peut-être aimé changer certaines choses à son passé mais au final son présent aurait-il été le même ?

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Cynthia entra dans la salle de réunion.

-Je te dérange ?

-Hein ? Non, non pas du tout.

-Tu avais l'air totalement ailleurs.

Ted lui sourit. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup sympathisé et avaient au fil des mois noué une profonde complicité.

-C'est la campagne I-Tik qui te rend aussi sceptique ?

-Non, répondit-il en rigolant. J'ai été entrain de me dire que j'allais demander à Blake d'emménager avec moi.

-Génial ! S'écria Cynthia, je veux tous les détails, fit-elle en s'asseyant avec lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Daphnée essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son dossier de fac qu'elle devait rendre dans une semaine. Elle était entrée en deuxième année de maîtrise de droit avec succès et les félicitations du conseil de son département. Elle savait parfaitement où elle allait et adorait ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais ce matin-là elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer. Elle lâcha son stylo et s'étira sur sa chaise de bureau. Le menton dans sa main elle ne cessait de penser à la découverte qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. En rangeant la veste d'Arthur une petite boîte bleue marine était tombée d'une de ses poches. Piquée par la curiosité elle l'avait ouverte. En voyant ce qu'elle contenait elle avait failli tomber dans l'entrée le cœur battant.

Au milieu de l'écrin se trouvait une bague en or blanc surmontée d'un saphir bleu marine finement taillé. Elle était restée quelques secondes hébétée devant sa trouvaille puis avait refermé la boite et l'avait remise rapidement dans la poche. A la suite de quoi elle s'était réfugiée dans son bureau. Elle avait tenté de se concentrer sur son travail tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu mais rien à faire il lui avait été impossible de se concentrer.

Elle se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Arthur lors de sa seconde année de fac. Il était étudiant en deuxième année de géographie-physique. En retard elle courrait pour se rendre à son cours. Ils s'étaient croisés, ou plus exactement rentrés dedans au détour d'un couloir. Ses cours avaient volés et elle avait glissé. Un peu énervés chacun de leur côtés au départ ils avaient fini par éclater de rire. Elle ne s'était finalement pas rendu à son cours. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter. Il avait voulu lui offrir un café pour se faire pardonner.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant deux ans avant d'emménager dans un appartement. Cette année ils fêtaient leurs trois ans.

Avec Justin c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde mais elle devait bien admettre que la découverte de cette bague la troublait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à se marier et n'avait jamais vraiment porté d'attention à cette question. Mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'Arthur y pensait, en avait envie.

En fait elle avait surtout la trouille, ne pas savoir quoi répondre ni comment réagir. En comprenant cela elle éclata de rire toute seule dans son bureau.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était revenu ici. Il voulait croire, croire encore que tout n'était pas perdu, croire qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. _

_C'était l'hiver à Pittsburgh mais ici il faisait encore beau et chaud. Pieds nus assis en bas des marches il enfonçait ses pieds dans le sable chaud. Il faisait rouler les grains entre ses doigts de pieds. Il poussa un soupir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la mer. _

_Un léger vent faisait voleter ses mèches. Les mains dans les poches il sentait l'écume de l'eau rouler contre ses chevilles, frôler sa peau. Le silence l'envahissait, emplissait son esprit. Il perdait ses yeux à l'horizon. La mer scintillante reflétait la lumière ocre du petit jour qui se levait. C'était l'Aurore. _

_Des diamants semblaient flotter à la surface du liquide cristallin. _

_Il retira son t-shirt, son jean et se glissa dans l'eau. La fraîcheur saline lui fouetta le visage mais apaisa son corps. Il s'immergea totalement enfouissant sa tête dans le liquide aux reflets de bleus et de verts. _

_Il remonta à la surface et se mit sur le dos. Face au ciel il se laissa bercer par les faibles vagues de la matinée son corps ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'océan. Il perdit son regard dans le coton blanc du ciel. _

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toute la bande s'était retrouvée au Babylon comme chaque soir depuis des années maintenant. Ben, Mickael et Blake dansaient au milieu de la piste alors que Ted et Emmett buvaient un verre en discutant travail.

-C'est pas vrai, s'écria soudain Emmett en regardant les danseurs.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ted.

-Regarde, répondit-il en pointant un Brian qui visiblement n'était pas dans son état normal.

Sans laisser le temps à Ted de répondre Emmett fondit à travers la foule vers ce dernier.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il en le prenant par le bras.

-Emmett ! S'écria-t-il les yeux brillants.

-Brian qu'est ce que t'as pris ?

-Tellement de choses si tu savais ! Tu veux danser avec moi ? Ce serait bien la première fois.

Emmett l'attrapa par le bras et pris la direction de la sortie.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Résista Brian chancelant.

-Je te ramène chez toi !

-J'ai quand même le droit de faire la fête maman Emmett ! Répliqua Brian en rigolant.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes !

Emmett avec force finit par réussir par l'entraîner avec lui. Il chercha ses clés de voitures, le fit monter dans la corvette sourd à ses protestations. Arrivés à Britin il le fit sortir de voiture en le soutenant. Le mélange de médicaments, de la chimio, de l'alcool et du reste avait abruti Brian qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout.

Emmett lui fit monter les marches jusqu'au premier étage tant bien que mal.

-Emmett... Emmett... mon ami Emmett, chantonnait Brian.

Ce dernier le fit asseoir sur le grand lit, l'aida à retirer sa veste et ses chaussures.

-Je peux le faire tout seul maman Emmett...grommela-t-il.

-C'est cela oui...

Brian n'avait pas touché l'oreiller qu'il s'endormait lourdement. Emmett rabattit la couette sur lui. Il le regarda quelques secondes et poussa un long soupir. Il tira les rideaux et sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Il redescendit au salon et envoya un message à Ted pour le rassurer.

Il s'assit sur le canapé retira sa veste et ses chaussures et pris le plaid qui se trouvait sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Un trait de lumière passait à travers les rideaux. Enfoui sous la couette Brian s'éveilla lentement. Il ressentit comme une déflagration dans sa tête et garder les yeux ouverts lui faisait encore plus mal à la tête. Le réveil indiquait 10h. La place vide à côté lui donna le cafard. Il se leva et pris la direction de la salle de bain.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il était pâle. Il ouvrit le placard devant lui. Sur l'étagère du bas s'alignait plusieurs flacons oranges avec son nom inscrit dessus. Il prit ses médicaments et une aspirine.

C'est la porte qu'on ferme qui réveilla Emmett. Il se leva en baillant et monta au premier étage voir comment allait Brian mais il trouva chambre vide. Il remarqua la trappe ouverte, éclairant le bureau, qui menait à l'atelier de Justin. Il monta l'escalier en vis.

Dans l'atelier Brian était assis à un des tabourets les bras croisés entrain de fumer une cigarette. Il avait mauvaise mine.

-Tu es encore là, constata doucement Brian.

-Évidemment, vu l'état dans lequel tu était hier soir je n'allais certainement pas te laisser tout seul.

Brian souffla la fumée grise. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Emmett s'avança doucement.

-Il est parti n'est ce pas ?

Brian ne répondit rien et tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette regardant les volutes de fumée s'éloigner de lui. Emmett compris par son silence qu'il avait raison.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Une semaine.

Il poussa un soupir et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il allait dire autre chose mais se résigna devant le visage de Brian. Il suivit son regard et vit la toile du nu de Brian que Justin avait peinte et qu'il avait exposé à son premier vernissage.

-C'est vraiment un magnifique tableau, murmura Emmett.

Brian eut un faible sourire. Ils restèrent là sans rien dire, immobiles, Emmett signifiant par sa simple présence son soutien à son ami.


	95. Chapitre 95 : Un seul instant

Brian avait passé ces dernières semaines dans le flou total. Sa confrontation avec Emmett l'avait ramené sur terre. Chaque jours son absence était un peu plus difficile. La grande maison lui semblait totalement vide sans sa présence, ses rires, son sourire.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là il s'était décidé. C'est lui qui irait le chercher. Il lui avait menti pendant plus d'un an il lui devait au moins ça.

Chaque matin il se forçait à se lever ses derniers mots tournant en boucle dans son esprit : _« __comment puis-je vivre sereinement notre mariage, notre vie en sachant que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »_

Chaque jour il faisait l'effort de se lever, d'aller travailler, de manger, de dormir en faisant comme si Justin allait soudain apparaître au détour d'une rue, derrière une porte. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. A chaque minutes, heures, cela lui devenait de plus en plus impossible.

Tout d'abord il devait le trouver. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et descendit. Il faisait frais dans la grande pièce. Il alla au salon et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. A la cuisine il se fit une grande tasse de café et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. L'atmosphère se réchauffait peu à peu. Il alluma son ordinateur portable.

Sur la table du salon se trouvait toujours les clés, le portable et l'alliance de Justin. La lettre soigneusement pliée se trouvait également là. Ses yeux fixés sur l'alliance qui reflétait les couleurs rougeoyantes du feu, il attendait que son portable se mette en route. Il priait pour que Justin n'est pas tout laissé à Britin et est fait l'erreur de se servir de sa carte de crédit.

Il appela sa banque et appris, non sans joie, que la carte avait bien été utilisée pour retirer un billet d'avion. On ne put lui en dire en plus ce qui l'énerva passablement. Il téléphona ensuite à la compagnie Liberty Air pour savoir où Justin était partit.

_-Monsieur, nous ne sommes pas autorisé à vous indiquer où notre client s'est rendu,__lui répondait une réceptionniste. _

-Écoutez mademoiselle, il se trouve que votre direction m'a engagé pour m'occuper de sa campagne de publicité. Alors ne m'obligez pas à les appeler et à leur toucher deux mots à votre sujet.

La réponse mortifia la jeune réceptionniste qui en était encore à ses mois d'essais.

_-Monsieur Taylor à pris un avion pour la république Dominicaine. Son avion à atterrit à l'aéroport de la Caleta. _

-Merci, répondit précipitamment Brian en raccrochant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus il savait parfaitement où était Justin. Il passa l'heure qui suivit à organiser son départ, réserver un billet d'avion, à appeler Luis sur place le prévenant de son arrivée.

- Allô Ted ? C'est Brian.

_-Oui Brian ? _

-Je vais devoir m'absenter.

_-Je sais. _

-Je vois que Lady Macbeth a su tenir sa langue.

_-Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'Emmett pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça fait un mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu. _

-...

_-Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas, prends ton temps. Je gère ici, pas de problèmes. _

-Okay. Et...Ted ?

_-Oui ?_

-Merci.

_-Brian qui me dit merci va falloir que je le note, répliqua Ted._

Brian raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir même il quittait Pittsburgh et prenait l'avion en direction de l'île de Monsieur Jones.

Justin n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Il fumait une cigarette, allongé sur le lit un bras replié sous la nuque. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler, l'esprit totalement accaparé par Brian. Il éteignit sa cigarette et se leva pour aller prendre l'air.

Quelqu'un marchait sur la plage. Il s'étonna se pensant être seul avant de se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait. Pétrifié l'espace d'une seconde, il oublia tout ces dernières semaines, les derniers événements. Il oublia tout ne voyant plus que Brian venir vers lui. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire, rien à penser c'était juste l'amour.

Il se précipita vers lui et prit ses lèvres avec une violence peu commune. Brian attrapa ce corps qui s'était jeté contre lui. Il entoura sa taille approfondissant le baiser. Ils déversèrent dans cette étreinte tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit, tout ce qu'ils avaient ressentis chacun seuls de leurs côtés. La passion qui les anima était empreinte de violence chacun prenant le pas sur l'autre.

Sans trop savoir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le lit de cette chambre. La folie semblait s'emparer de leurs corps, ils ressentaient tout trop rapidement comme une effervescence animale. Les yeux de Justin trahissaient de ce qu'il ressentait, de cette blessure qui s'était ouverte en lui, de cette amertume qui les animaient tous les deux. L'étreinte était violente, passionnée, torturée, l'un comme l'autre voulant se faire aussi mal que ce qu'ils avaient ressentis ces dernières semaines.

Plus rien n'avait de sens, juste ce besoin de sentir l'autre, de se faire violence pour se savoir encore vivant. Cette brusque étreinte de la retrouvaille si rapidement consumée les laissa pantelants, essoufflés, frustrés. Un cap était franchi mais rien n'était réglé pour autant.

Justin se leva sans un mot, s'enroula dans un plaid et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de la terrasse. Il ne tarda pas être rejoint par Brian qui finissait de se rhabiller. Ils devaient se parler.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Finit par demander doucement Justin le cœur battant mais calme.

-Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, répondit Brian assis près de lui.

-Ces dernières semaines je me suis tourné les événements mille fois dans ma tête, j'ai essayé de comprendre.

-...

-Tu ne m'avais jamais fait aussi mal Brian, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais Justin, souffla Brian, je sais... Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu me pardonnes ou que tu reviennes vers moi facilement. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je t'ai fait subir...

-Et c'est ça le plus grave, chuchota Justin.

-On m'a toujours tourné le dos, repris Brian.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Depuis que je suis gosse et toujours depuis cette époque on m'a toujours tourné le dos à un moment ou un autre.

-Même Mickael ?

-Même Mickael. Je n'ai jamais connu de personnes qui me donnait sans rien attendre en retour. Je me suis toujours débrouillé pour ne rien devoir à personne en ne comptant que sur moi-même et sur ce que je m'étais promis. Ce qui m'a amené à ne pas avoir confiance dans l'autre, à ne jamais me fixer parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre on allait finir par me laisser tomber. C'était un moyen de me protéger.

-Mais...

-Jusqu'à toi. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui m'ait toujours donné sans rien attendre, qui m'aimais simplement pour ce que j'étais et non pour ce que tu aurais aimé que je sois. Même les fois où tu es partis inconsciemment je savais que tu le faisais pour moi. Quoi que j'ai pu dire ou faire tu finissais toujours par revenir. Je te poussais dans tes retranchements, je te provoquais, je te testais pour voir si je pouvais me mettre en danger avec toi.

-Alors...

-J'avais envie de te faire confiance Sunshine, vraiment. Je veux te faire confiance. Mais je suis comme ça depuis plus de vingt ans alors je ne peux pas changer ce mode de fonctionnement du jour au lendemain. Parce que je savais que je t'aimais je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que j'avais peur que ce soit une raison pour toi de me laisser tomber et de me tourner le dos comme on l'a toujours fait avec moi. Je n'ai rien à te donner de plus que ce que je suis, je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'étais malade à nouveau. Tu m'as tellement donné ces derniers années, tu m'as tellement apporté que je me sens parfois minable, minable de savoir qu'une personne comme toi ai pu choisir une personne comme moi. Alors j'ai recommencé et j'ai fait la seule chose que je connaissais j'ai tout repoussé en bloc. Je me suis protégé parce que je me croyais condamné à rester seul, condamné à ce qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à ce que j'étais vraiment, condamné à ce qu'on ne voit de moi que ce que je voulais bien montrer. Tu as tout chamboulé dans ma vie et il à fallu que je m'adapte et crois moi ce n'est pas facile. N'oublie pas qu'on à douze ans d'écart, tu comprendras...

-Si tu me sors que je comprendrais quand je serais plus vieux je te pète la gueule, murmura Justin.

Brian sourit. Il vint se mettre face à lui et le regarda avec une intensité qui bouleversa Justin.

-Tu ne finis pas par une blague de ton cru ? Demanda Justin brisant le silence.

-Non. Je vais rester sérieux aujourd'hui, répondit Brian sans le lâcher des yeux.

-J'ai cru que tu reviendrais jamais, murmura Justin alors que son regard s'embuait.

Brian savait parfaitement qu'il ne parlait pas de ce soir. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

Justin se réfugia dans ses bras nichant son visage au creux de son cou dans cette odeur si familière sans laquelle il ne pouvait pas vivre. Brian ferma les yeux sur cet instant de grâce.

Justin lui fit face perdant ses yeux dans les siens.

-J'ai trouvé ça, fit Brian en sortant son alliance, fait attention où tu la laisse...

Il pris sa main gauche et remis l'anneau à sa place initiale d'où il n'aurait jamais du bouger.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais tout seul, murmura Justin avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il enroula son cou de ses bras, s'approchant un plus de lui. Ses jambes de chaque côtés il enserra la taille de Brian. Ce dernier s'allongea doucement sur lui, peu importait la terrasse de bois dur il ne vivait plus que pour ressentir à nouveau ce corps contre le sien.

Il perdit ses doigts dans les mèches blondes approfondissant le baiser. Les mains de Justin descendirent le long de son dos. Il lui enleva son t-shirt découvrant peu à peu le torse, la peau de son amant. Il le fixait des yeux ne voulant plus perdre une seconde près de lui face à ses yeux et son visage.

La couverture chaude recouvrait son corps. Avec des gestes d'une tendresse infinie il déplia les coins du tissu lui offrant la vision de son corps abandonné. Il déposa ses lèvres au creux de sa nuque, descendit le long de sa clavicule. Il sentait la fraîcheur, la douceur de sa peau rouler sous sa bouche. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes.

Brian retira son jean à même la peau sous le regard attentif de son partenaire. Il se rallongea doucement sur lui, les mains de chaque côtés de sa tête. Le temps comme suspendu il scrutait son visage, se perdait dans la profondeur de ses yeux, suivant la courbe de ses sourcils, la forme de ses joues, les plis formés par sa bouche. Il le sentait fébrile sous lui et un frisson les parcourut en même temps alors que leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus. Il prit sa bouche entortillant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes.

De la pointe de ses doigts Justin suivait les courbes de son corps, de ses reins, parcourait cette peau vibrante sous ses mains. Brian se glissa en lui avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux voulant se perdre et se voir dans l'amour.

Justin avait attendu ce moment de pouvoir le retrouver pendant des semaines et des semaines. Il serra son corps contre le sien sentant l'air entrer dans ses poumons, enfin, à nouveau.

Une main plaqué sur ses reins Justin suivait ses mouvements au même rythme se fondant en lui, ne faisant plus qu'un. Il noua ses jambes autour de lui l'emprisonnant un peu plus en lui. Il sentait la chaleur d'une douce couleur orangée se répandre dans son corps, électriser ses sens, brûler son ventre. Il se consumait totalement. Sa jambe glissait contre la sienne.

Brian le regardait vivre, ressentir, respirer sous lui il ne lui été jamais apparu aussi beau. Il se perdait totalement oubliant tout le reste, s'oubliant lui-même, dévoré par cette passion qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Dans cette étreinte Brian donna tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce pourquoi il l'aimait. Il reprit ses lèvres embrassant encore et toujours cet homme qui lui avait redonné la vie. Il ne savait plus si les larmes salées étaient les siennes ou celles de son ange.

-Brian...souffla Justin.


	96. Chapitre 96 : Brian & Justin

Couchés l'un près de l'autre ils se regardaient sans parler juste en écoutant leurs respirations, sentant leurs présences, ne se quittant pas des yeux.

Justin regardait cet homme qui avait tant chamboulé sa vie à la fois à l'origine de ses plus grands bonheurs mais aussi de ses plus grands maux. Il tendit la main suivant les contours de son visage. Ces dernières semaines avaient été synonymes de peurs incessantes pour Justin qui commençait à être fatigué de tout ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie reprendre sa route auprès de cet homme, son homme, que tout redevienne comme avant. _Comme avant ? _Il savait malheureusement que les choses n'allaient pas revenir si vite à la normale.

Brian de son côté ne savait plus quoi dire depuis leur discussion de la matinée. Comment pouvait-il rester si calme ? Comment arrivait-il encore à lui donner ce sourire qui le caractérisait si profondément ? Toutes ces années il avait pu se montrer si odieux envers lui et plus encore. Mais cette dernière année il avait fait bien plus que le trahir, il l'avait blessé profondément ne prenant pas conscience du mal qu'il faisait. Il s'était comporté comme un salop et prenait toute la conscience de ses actes aujourd'hui.

Il le regardait avec tant d'amour dans les yeux qu'il en aurait presque détourné le regard. Comment pouvait-il rester si impassible, si calme, respirant lentement, doucement contre lui juste comme ça. _Ta vie n'aurait-elle pas été plus simple sans moi mon ange ? _Il poussa un soupir une expression décomposée sur le visage.

-Ça m'a manqué...murmura Justin.

-Quoi ?

-Ça, _souffla-il en embrassant ses paupières,_ ça..._en embrassant sa joue,_ ça..._en embrassant la commissure_ _de sa bouche,_ ça..._en embrassant sa tempe,_ ça..._en embrassant sa nuque et son torse,_ et ça...murmura-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il roula sur lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il reprit sa bouche approfondissant un baiser qu'il aurait voulu éternel. Il descendit le long de sa mâchoire, il effleura sa gorge de ses lèvres légèrement rougies par le contact. Il embrassa sa clavicule, au creux de sa gorge, le long de son torse ses mains frôlant ses hanches. Brian s'abandonna totalement. Jusqu'à présent Brian n'avait lâché prise à Justin qu'une seule fois.

Il avait toujours tout contrôlé dans sa vie et en particulier dans les rapports physiques et une fois de plus c'est Justin qui était venu tout bouleverser. Il avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus que les autres mais à cet instant rien n'était plus flagrant.

Il ferma les yeux attentif à ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentait sa main glisser le long de sa jambe, remontant de sa cheville jusqu'au creux de son genou. Il sentait son ventre contre le sien, sa respiration lente et ce cœur qui semblait battre au ralenti. Ses doigts sur ses hanches qui l'électrisèrent. Cette main qui prenait sa nuque la serrant doucement. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou approfondissant le baiser qui les liait.

Lorsqu'il le sentit venir, tout se déclencha comme une déflagration, une foule de sensations dans son corps. Les yeux à demi-clos il voyait ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas. Il sentait ses lèvres contre son front, parcourant son visage, sa gorge, son corps. Il se perdait totalement dans cette étreinte lente et douce que lui offrait son jeune mari. Oui, il le ressentait comme un cadeau qu'il lui offrait.

Il l'avait trahi, humilié, blessé, lui avait inspiré les pires tourments mais pourtant dans ses bras, à cet instant, en sentant cette chair contre la sienne il se sentit le plus heureux et le pus chanceux des hommes. Il ne méritait pas tant mais il prit, il prit tout ce qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ses dernières limites. Il prit tout voulant faire de ce moment le leur. Il prit tout mais il lui donna tout, tout ce qu'il possédait, tout ce qui faisait son existence, tout son souffle, tout ce pourquoi il vivait, il donna tout sans rien garder, il s'ouvrit totalement sans rien retenir. A cet instant il lui confia tout ce qu'il était et pour la première fois de sa vie il donna sa totale confiance sourde et aveugle.

Ses mains suivaient la courbe de son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux plongeant son regard dans le sien ne voulant rien perdre de ce moment. Il n'y avait plus de jeux, plus de masques, plus de façades, il se laissa regarder sans aucunes barrières, se montrant dans toute la réalité qu'il était, il ne voulait pas se cacher.

Justin reprit sa bouche plus que troublé par ce regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années il vit ce Brian, son Brian qu'il avait tant cherché. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, avec ses yeux il lui demandait pardon et plus encore.

Il glissa sa main le long de son bras, qu'il remonta au-dessus de sa tête enserrant son poignet dans ses doigts. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris sous le plaisir. Il perdait ses lèvres dans sa nuque alors que son corps s'arquait sous lui. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre. Justin le contemplait plus qu'il ne le regardait il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi magnifique.

Brian sentait la chaleur se répandre dans son corps, à travers ses pores, le faisant frissonner. Il resserra ses jambes autour de son corps. Etait-il encore possible de ressentir de telles sensations après tant d'années ? Le souffle court il perdait pied, s'éloignant dans sa propre folie, quittant la force de gravité. Il se sentait secoué de spasmes, électrisé de milles et une façon, son corps était sur le point d'exploser. Sa voix n'était pas suffisante pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression de mourir en plongeant dans les vapeurs de la renaissance.

Dans un dernier mouvement Justin le propulsa dans le monde de l'extase, dans un monde aux milles et un secrets silencieux.

Essoufflé, secoué de spasmes Justin dénoua ses doigts des siens et laissa reposer sa tête sur son torse. Brian ouvrit lentement les yeux revenant peu à peu dans le monde réel. Il entoura son corps de ses bras, chatouillé par les mèches blondes. Il n'y avait rien à dire, juste rester dans ce silence prenant conscience de l'autre et de la place qu'ils prenaient. Justin ouvrit les yeux. Du bout des doigts il suivait lentement les contours du pansement blanc qui couvrait la cicatrice empreinte des récents événements.

La nuit tombait sur les îles perdues dans les caraïbes. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre comme si leurs corps n'avaient pu se détacher de peur de se perdre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ils restèrent une semaine en république dominicaine se coupant totalement du monde extérieur. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Cet exil leur permit de se redécouvrir, de refaire connaissance, de réapprendre à vivre l'un auprès de l'autre. Ils parlèrent beaucoup de ce qui c'était passé, de tout ce qui n'avait pas été dit, de l'avenir.

Les blessures n'étaient certes pas refermées pour chacun d'eux mais ces ''petites vacances'' leur avait au moins permis de faire le point et d'apaiser les tensions.

-On rentre chez nous ? Demanda Justin un matin en se réveillant.

Brian acquiesça.

Le soir-même ils prenaient un avion pour Pittsburgh. Justin retrouva Britin avec joie. Il se rendit dans chaque pièce s'imprégnant de l'ambiance qu'elles dégageaient. Retrouver son atelier en particulier lui fit renouer avec son art et sa passion. Il devait se consacrer à sa nouvelle exposition qui avait pris plus que du retard. Désormais il savait exactement où il allait et allait pouvoir prévoir un nouveau vernissage pour le mois de mars.

Brian se mit au courant des dernières nouvelles à Kinnetic. Une fois de plus il dut reconnaître que Ted avait géré l'entreprise avec brio. Maintenant que sa vie personnelle commençait à redevenir normale il allait pouvoir se concentrer à nouveau sur son entreprise.

Il ferma son ordinateur portable. Il s'étira non sans avoir une petite grimace en sentant sa cicatrice tirer sur sa peau. Il vérifia la fermeture des baies vitrées, éteignit la lumière et monta à l'étage. La trappe de l'atelier n'était pas ouverte. Il entra dans leur chambre.

La lampe de chevet était allumée. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte il le regarda. Justin s'était endormi, il bougea dans son sommeil et tourna le visage vers lui. Des livres traînaient un peu partout avec des feuilles et des crayons. Il ferma les livres et les déposa au pied du lit. Il passa à la salle de bain changer son pansement et se rafraîchir. Il retira son t-shirt et éteignit les lumières.

Il avait la sensation que ce lit était vide et froid depuis des années. Il se coucha près de lui et le regarda dormir quelques secondes. Par réflexe Justin vint se blottir contre lui entourant sa taille de son bras en poussant un soupir.

-Bonne nuit mon ange, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux.


	97. Chapitre 97 : Retour au quotidien

La vie reprenait lentement son cours. Tout le monde avait été ravi du retour de Justin mais par discrétion personne n'avait posé de questions. L'essentiel était que Justin soit de retour avec Brian. Debbie en particulier était soulagée de ce retour à la normale.

A Pittsburgh et dans la célèbre Liberty Avenue la vie suivait également son cours les soirées, les bars, les fêtes, les gays et les lesbiennes, en somme la communauté.

Cependant sur le plan politique les choses s'envenimaient petit à petit avec la proposition 14. Déjà plus d'un an que cette proposition avait fait surface. En juillet de cette année 2007 le projet de loi devait être voté pour l'état de Pennsylvanie. Plus la date se rapprochait et plus les pros et les antis s'affrontaient. Les choses avaient commencées verbalement mais peu à peu les affrontements physiques à divers endroits de l'état avait eu lieu. Les manifestations commençaient elles aussi à se répandre et le sujet devenant de plus en plus polémique se transformait peu à peu en poudrière qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

A Pittsburgh l'attentat au Babylon avait certainement été à l'encontre de cette proposition bien que jamais prouvé. Le commissaire Horvat n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas trouvé le responsable de cette tragédie. Mais la date du vote approchant les esprits s'échauffaient dangereusement.

A Britin dans l'état de Virginie à trente minutes Justin était encore loin de se préoccuper de la situation politique. Pour le moment il se concentrait sur son nouveau vernissage qui commençait à voir le jour.

-Allô John ? Bonjour c'est Justin.

_-Ah, bonjour. Eli et moi désespérions d'avoir de tes nouvelles. _

-Oui, désolé. J'avais besoin de temps pour moi mais aussi pour cette nouvelle expo.

_-Je me doute._

-Ça n'a pas été simple de trouver un nouveau projet et de mettre de la nouveauté dans mon travail.

_-Alors où en es tu ? _

-J'ai beaucoup avancé et je peux te donner une date pour la prochaine exposition.

_-Je t'écoute_.

-Le 1er Mars.

_-Le 1er Mars ? Mais c'est..._

-Oui je sais dans un mois et demi, ne t'inquiètes pas je sais ce que je fais.

_-Okay._

-Il faudrait que je puisse avoir accès entièrement à la salle d'expo du deuxième.

_-Tu veux la grande salle ?_

-Ouais si ça t'embête pas...

-_Non ça devrait pouvoir le faire. A partir de quand en aurais-tu besoin ?_

-Fin de cette semaine ou semaine prochaine.

_-Ah oui..._

-Ça pose un problème ?

_-Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas on va s'arranger. Tu as besoin d'autres choses ? _

-Il faudrait que Joe installe la grille et je verrais plus tard avec lui pour les éclairages.

_-Ok je lui dit cette après-midi. Tu as besoin de projo ? _

-Oui. Je me doute que ça t'intrigue John mais tu verras quand j'aurais fini. Tu voulais de la nouveauté, je pense que j'ai plutôt bien atteint mon but.

_-C'est pour toi que je disais ça, et ta carrière._

-Pas de problèmes John, je sais. Ah oui autre chose je t'ai envoyé par mail la plaquette du vernissage.

_-Attend je regarde...c'est toi qui à fait la plaquette ?_

-Oui ce coup-ci je voulais vraiment me charger de tout mon travail.

_-''Pandore'' ? _Constata John en lisant la brochure.

-Oui c'est le nom de mon nouveau travail.

-_De plus en plus énigmatique..._

-Tu connais la légende de Pandore ?

_-Oui bien sur._

_-Alors je te laisse cogiter la-dessus_, répondit Justin avec un petit rire.

-Ça ne m'aide pas tant que ça...

Justin ne put réprimer son rire.

_-Bon j'ai regardé le planning pour la salle 2,_ repris John, tu peux avoir la salle dans deux jours donc vendredi.

-C'est parfait. Je vais essayer d'arriver ce week-end sinon lundi.

_-Tu veux qu'Eli te réserve l'avion ? _

-Non ça ira merci, je vais venir en voiture j'ai du matériel à amener.

_-Bon eh bien on se dit à ce week-end alors._

-Okay John.

_-Au fait Brian ça va ?_

-Oui ça va merci.

_-Parfait, bonne journée Justin à bientôt._

-A toi aussi, merci pour tout John.

_-Je t'en prie, salut._

-Salut.

Justin raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres. Il se replongea dans son travail lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

C'était Debbie.

-Bonjour Debbie, fit-il en décrochant sans lâcher son pinceau.

-Bonjour Sunshine ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien et vous ?

-Ça va aussi. Dis moi mon chéri que faites vous toi et Brian ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas, rien je crois pourquoi ?

-Eh bien étant donné que nous n'avons pas pu fêter les fêtes cette année j'organise une soirée pasta à la maison ce soir. J'ai invité tout le monde il ne manque plus que vous.

-Ben je personnellement je serai ravi de venir et je pense que Brian aussi. Je lui en parle et je te rappelle d'accord ?

-Très bien Sunshine j'attends ton appel.

-Ok Debbie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brian travaillait sur une nouvelle campagne pour une boisson énergisante appelée Wild Gizz et n'aimait pas particulièrement ce nouveau contrat assez ennuyeux. Il était penché dessus lorsque Ted entra dans son bureau.

-Oui Ted ? Demanda Brian sans relever la tête.

-On à réussi à finaliser le contrat I-Tik.

-Eh bien il était temps, marmonna Brian.

-Par contre ça va pas te plaire...

-Quoi encore ? Fit-il en relevant la tête.

-Ils nous ont raccourcis les délais.

-De combien ?

-Un mois.

-Putain ! Ils nous auront fait chier jusqu'au bout ceux-là ! S'ils payaient pas autant je les aurai volontiers refourguer chez l'autre abruti de Vangard.

-Dis pas ça ce connard serait trop fier de lui.

-Eh bien dit donc Théodore on se lâche ce matin.

-Désolé, fit Ted avec un sourire.

-Bon où en est la créa pour I-Tik ?

-Ça devrait aller malgré le délai.

-Tu m'as amené le budget pour les boissons Wild Gizz ?

-Ouais tiens, fit Ted en lui tendant un dossier.

Brian parcourra les feuilles.

-Mmh...c'est bien tout ça, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

_-Brian ? _

-Oui Cynthia ? Répondit-il en appuyant sur l'intercom.

_-I-Tik sur la une et Justin sur la 2. _

-Passe moi Justin et fait poireauter les autres ça leur fera du bien.

_-Ok. _

-Je vais te laisser, fit Ted_._

-C'est bon pour le budget tu peux l'envoyer.

-Ok.

Ted sortait du bureau lorsqu'il entendit :

-Bon boulot Théodore.

Il ne répondit rien mais un sourire se placarda sur toute la largeur de son visage.

-Salut Sunshine !

_-Salut,_ répondit Justin, _t'as oublié ton portable à la maison._

-Je sais j'étais à la bourre ce matin.

_-Tu t'imposes des heures maintenant,_ fit Justin en rigolant.

-Très malin, répondit Brian souriant.

_-Ça va le boulot ?_

-Ouais ça va y'a juste I-Tik qui continue à nous faire chier mais sinon ça va.

_-T'as besoin de mon aide ?_

-Pour l'instant non, merci.

_-Je t'appelais parce que Debbie nous invite à manger chez elle ce soir. Pour moi c'est bon mais toi ? _

-Alors tu n'appelais pas parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de ma personne pendant une journée ? Je suis déçu...

Justin éclata de rire à l'autre bout. Brian remarqua que c'était vraiment bon de l'entendre rire.

_-Brian..._

-Oui c'est bon pour moi aussi. On doit y être pour quelle heure ?

_-20h comme d'habitude._

-Je risque...

_-D'avoir du retard ? Je sais je te connais,_ répondit Justin ironique.

-Je croyais que tu devais arrêter de finir mes phrases ?

_-Je le fais juste pour t'embêter, _répondit Justin en ricanant.

Brian ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Et toi le travail ça va ?

_-Oui,_ répondit Justin, _d'ailleurs je vais repartir pour New-York fin de cette semaine._

-L'expo est prévue pour quand ?

_-1er mars. Y va falloir que je reste sur place jusqu'au vernissage, j'ai pas mal de choses à installer._

-Hum...

_-Mais je ferai sans doute un saut à Pitts avant hein..._

-C'est le boulot Justin t'as pas à te justifier. Bon il va falloir que j'y aille on en reparlera.

_-Ouais...à ce soir. _

-A ce soir, fit Brian en raccrochant.

Justin coupa la communication sceptique.

-Cynthia passe moi I-Tik.

_-Ok patron. _

-Monsieur Flanders, fit Brian s'efforçant de rester aimable.


	98. Chapitre 98 : De l'autre côté du rideau

Debbie s'était une fois de plus démenée pour préparer cette soirée où elle avait réussit à réunir toute la famille. Il ne manquerait que les filles.

-Dis moi Chérie, on attend un régiment pour ce soir ? Fit Carl en arrivant derrière elle.

-Je te rappelle que la bande s'est doublée ces dernières année on ne mange plus à cinq maintenant mais à minimum dix et puis j'ai invité Jennyfer et Tucker, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Oh je vois...

-Tu restes habillé comme ça ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

Debbie leva les yeux au ciel en finissant de dresser la table.

-J'ai compris je vais me changer, répondit Carl qui commençait à la connaître.

Elle lui adressa un beau sourire les yeux rieurs. Une demi-heure plus tard les invités commençaient à arriver et comme toujours ce fut Mickael et Ben les premiers.

-Bonsoir les garçons, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Hunter n'est pas avec vous ?

-Bonsoir Man'

-Bonsoir Debbie, non il avait un rendez-vous, répondit Ben.

-Oh...fit Debbie avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils furent très vite suivi par le reste de la bande et Jennyfer et Tucker.

-Merci de votre invitation Debbie, fit Jennyfer.

-Je vous en prie.

Justin arriva le dernier.

-Bonsoir mon ange mais ton mari n'est pas là ? Fit Debbie avec un clin d'oeil.

-Il avait des choses à terminer à l'agence mais il ne devrait plus tarder.

-D'accord. Entre. Tu vas attraper froid.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés chez Debbie mais tous ensemble tout simplement. Depuis le dernier vernissage de Justin en septembre en fait. Ce dernier les retrouva d'ailleurs tous avec plaisir malgré les événements des derniers mois. Seul Ted n'était pas très à l'aise et pour cause l'épisode du testament était encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Brian finit par arriver avec une heure de retard. Il avait changé mais pas au point d'être à l'heure. Il fit le tour de la table en finissant par Justin qu'il embrassa sans aucune gêne.

-Salut, murmura-t-il.

-Salut, répondit Justin souriant.

Ils s'installèrent tous au salon. Debbie qui présidait l'assemblée fut ravie de les voir tous au près d'elle à nouveau et de voir qu'ils allaient, enfin, tous bien. Les conversations fusèrent. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger lorsque Ted retint Justin par le bras. Brian les laissa sachant qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire.

-Justin ?

-Oui Ted ?

-Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

-Oui ?

-Écoute...je, fit Ted en se passant la main dans les cheveux, je voulais m'excuser.

-Je sais.

-Non attend. Je voulais vraiment m'excuser parce que c'était vraiment moche de te cacher la vérité au sujet de Brian et de son testament.

Justin fit une grimace.

-Tu es mon ami et j'aurais du te prévenir. C'était vraiment dégueulasse et je m'en excuse.

-Je sais Ted. Merci, répondit Justin.

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et partit rejoindre les autres à table. L'évocation du souvenir avait troublé Justin plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'efforça pourtant de sourire. Il prit place à côté de Brian qui le regarda les sourcils froncés et à qui ce dernier lui donna son plus beau sourire. Autour de la table la conversation avait finit par prendre le sujet de la fameuse proposition 14.

-On ne peut tout de même pas rester sans rien faire ! Fit Debbie.

-On se battra Man, répliqua Mickael.

En bout de table Brian émit un petit rire.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire toi ? Le héla Debbie.

-Vous.

-Moi ?

-Oui, _''on se battra''_ qu'est ce que vous voulez faire contre ces gens-là ? Agiter des pancartes ?

-C'est mieux que de ne rien faire ou d'en avoir rien à foutre, répliqua-t-elle dans sa direction, si cette loi passe Brian ça remettra en cause toute ta vie ! Toi qui te suis marié l'année dernière tu devrais t'en soucier.

-Ce n'est pas tous ces crétins de la proposition 14 qui vont m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.

-Si l'affaire de la bombe au Babylon avait fait plus de victimes tu ne dirais pas ça et je te dit aussi ça en particulier pour la personne qui se trouve à côté de toi.

Brian ne répondit rien mais ses poings se serrèrent. Il se leva, quitta la table et sortit fumer une cigarette.

-Maman...fit Mickael sur un ton de reproche.

-Il faut qu'il comprenne Mickael et je lui expliquerai tant qu'il faudra. Il a des responsabilités.

Mickael ne répondit rien et allait se lever lorsque Justin le devança. Les choses avaient bien changées. Il ne serait désormais plus celui qui irait consoler son meilleur ami. Justin sortit de la maison et rejoignit Brian sur le perron.

-Je croyais que tu devais arrêter, fit-il.

-Si tu savais le nombre de choses que je devrais faire et que je ne fais pas.

-Brian je suis sérieux...

-Mais moi aussi Sunshine.

Justin prit sa cigarette et la glissa entre ses lèvres. Il prit une longue bouffée et jeta le mégot devant eux. Brian entoura ses épaules de son bras.

-Je vais bien ok ? Arrêtes de t'inquiéter.

Justin lui lança un regard de reproche, douloureux.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas je te le dirais, fit Brian en le retenant alors qu'il tentait de se dérober. J'ai compris, dit-il gravement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Justin passa son bras autour de sa taille et pris ses lèvres avec douceur. Brian approfondit le baiser entortillant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes.

Depuis la salle à manger Mickael les voyait à travers la fenêtre. Mais pour la première fois depuis que Justin était entré dans leurs vies il les vit différemment. Pourquoi ce soir ? Il ne le sut jamais mais il les vit sous un autre angle. Ils se regardaient aussi simplement qu'un regard pouvait être lancé.

Jamais il n'avait vu Brian regarder une autre personne de cette façon. Avec tendresse et profondeur mais aussi inquiétude et amour. Cette façon qu'il avait de replacer sa mèche derrière son oreille, cette façon qu'il avait de poser sa main sur sa nuque. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour de lui, comme dans une bulle plus rien ne comptait hormis Justin.

Il voyait ses lèvres bouger sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il voyait leurs deux corps se placer dans l'axe l'un de l'autre, se collant, ne pouvant éloigner leurs peaux, leurs mains l'une de l'autre. Une symbiose, une parfaite harmonie se dégageaient d'eux.

Mickael en ressentait presque un frisson. Un accord parfait les liait et Mickael ne le vit jamais plus nettement que ce soir-là.

Comme Justin lui souriait. Il lui ébouriffait les cheveux en parlant alors que Brian éclatait de rire. Jamais Mickael ne l'avait vu rire de cette façon.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que Brian, son meilleur ami, puisse tomber amoureux, se caser, fonder un foyer, être profondément heureux et en somme ne faire autre chose que la fête sans se soucier du lendemain. Quand Brian avait changé à ce point ? Avait-il vraiment changé ou avait-il simplement trouvé la personne qui le complétait lui permettant d'être réellement celui qu'il était ?

Pourquoi Mickael n'avait rien vu ? Quand ? Quand avait-il vu son ami sous son vrai jour ? Quand avait-il vu le vrai Brian pour la dernière fois ?

Du coin de l'œil Debbie avait vu le changement d'expression de son fils et en tournant légèrement la tête elle n'avait pas eu de mal à connaître la raison de ce revirement. Pour lui aussi il était d'apprendre et de tourner la page. Elle se prit à espérer secrètement qu'il avance enfin pour pouvoir profiter de sa vie, la mener comme il l'entendait mais surtout être heureux.

Mickael les fixait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes lorsqu'il revint à la réalité. Quoi qu'il est pu espérer, il compris, au bout de 7 ans, qu'il n'aurait jamais l'avance face à Justin. Jamais. Qu'est ce qui l'avait rendu si aveugle ?

Il tourna les yeux vers Ben, son mari, qui le regardait aussi depuis cinq minutes. Ils s'adressèrent un sourire et ils surent sans rien se dire qu'un cap était enfin passé.

Brian et Justin rentrèrent dans la maison en riant. Mickael ne serait jamais ce que Justin était pour Brian mais il serait son ami pour la vie et le reste au final ne comptait plus.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Comme toujours après les dîners chez Debbie ils étaient tous rentrés tard. Justin était dans la salle de bain. Il avait enfilé son bas de pyjama et mis son t-shirt au sale. Il ouvrit l'armoire à glace au dessus du lavabo et pris la crème pour sa main.

En baissant les yeux il vit 5 flacons oranges au nom de Brian s'aligner de façon macabre sur la dernière étagère. Il les frôla du bout des doigts les sourcils froncés, un pincement au cœur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Fit Brian en s'appuyant contre la paroi qui séparait de la douche et de la baignoire une serviette autour des hanches.

-Rien, répondit Justin en refermant la panneau.

Il dévissa le tube de crème et appliqua le contenu blanc sur le revers de sa main droite. Il commença à masser en faisant une petite grimace. Il avait beaucoup sollicité cette dernière dans l'après-midi à son atelier.

-Fais-voir, fit Brian en s'approchant.

Justin lui abandonna sa main de mauvaise grâce il ne supportait pas qu'on la touche et qu'on y prête attention. Brian commença le massage en faisant rouler les nerfs et les muscles sous ses doigts. Il savait parfaitement que pour Justin ces situations étaient pénibles. Mais il refusait toujours de le laisser seul dans ces moments-là. Justin ferma les yeux se laissant juste envahir par le contact de ses mains contre la sienne, il oublia cette main handicapée, ressentant seulement la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille encore humide. Il glissa sa main le long de son dos remontant vers sa nuque. Il sentait son odeur, son souffle contre lui.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Arrête, fit Brian.

Allongé près de lui Justin faisait le tour de sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

-Quoi ?

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça, dit-il en enlevant sa main.

-Moi je la trouve belle, répondit Justin.

-Belle ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ?!

-Ça te donne un petit côté aventurier genre je suis parti barouder dans la savane.

-Je ne suis pas parti dans la savane, j'ai eu un cancer Justin.

-Et moi j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, j'ai cru que tu allais disparaître, que je n'entendrais plus ta voix, que je ne sentirai plus ton cœur battre contre moi, que je ne sentirai plus tes bras autour de moi. Cette cicatrice est la preuve que tu es bien vivant, là, avec moi, alors oui je la trouve belle même magnifique, répondit Justin en se redressant les sourcils froncés.

Il se pencha sur lui et prit ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Brian se redressa et le prit par le cou approfondissant le baiser. Justin glissa ses mains le long de ses épaules enroulant ses jambes autour de lui.

Brian parcourut sa gorge de ses lèvres ses doigts s'entortillant dans ses mèches brunes. Justin s'accrocha à lui les sourcils froncés se perdant sur sa bouche. Il voulait le sentir, sentir qu'il était là, avec lui, vivant.

Passer outre tout ce qui c'était passé et juste vivre toujours plus chaque jours, exploser dans la vie.


	99. Chapitre 99 : Eclats de vie

Mélanie et Lindsay étaient arrivées depuis un an maintenant à Toronto au Canada fuyant un pays qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Mélanie avait toujours été convaincue de ce choix. Bien qu'elles aient du s'adapter et que récemment, elle et Lindsay, avaient eu de grosses dissidences tout avait finit par rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle devait cette réconciliation à Justin.

_Justin..._la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus Brian était dans le coma et elle lui annonçait ses dernières volontés. En avocate qu'elle était elle avait su conserver un professionnalisme à toute épreuve traitant l'affaire comme tant d'autres. Elle n'avait pas laissé intervenir ses sentiments. Elle savait que Justin en avait grandement souffert mais elle avait respecté la volonté de son client : Brian.

Parfois, en repensant à l'épisode elle ne pouvait ressentir un pincement au cœur mais ne pouvait rien y faire elle avait fait le travail qu'on lui avait commandé point.

En arrivant a Toronto grâce à ces références elle avait rapidement trouvé un travail dans un cabinet d'avocats nommée _Abbott Juridique. _Elle s'était très vite très bien entendu avec toute l'équipe.

En changeant de pays elles avaient vécu dans la crainte, les premiers mois, de ce que pourrait penser les gens de leur vie de famille. Dans son cabinet toute l'équipe avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec enthousiasme souhaitant immédiatement connaître l'épouse et les enfants. Mélanie avaient été surprise et soulagée.

Lindsay quand à elle s'était faite embauchée dans un lycée privée comme enseignante en arts plastiques. Après le froid avec Mélanie elle avait vu avec plaisir leurs liens se resserrer. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé et avaient mis plusieurs choses à plat concernant les enfants mais aussi leur couple.

Le revirement de situation s'était opéré lors de la pendaison de crémaillère de Brian et Justin. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su ce qui avait poussé Mélanie à faire le premier pas, elle, d'un caractère si têtu habituellement. En cela elle ressemblait beaucoup à Brian et pas seulement sur ce plan.

Assise sur le canapé du salon Mélanie attendait le retour de Lindsay. Les enfants étaient couchés. Les cheveux encore humide, habillée d'un survêtement elle regardait les informations en buvant un verre de vin.

_« La loi qui secoue les États-Unis ces derniers mois ne cesse de soulever les foules dans différents états du pays. La proposition 14 allant à l'encontre des couples de même sexe ne cesse, ces dernières semaines, de créer des tensions parfois très violentes entre pros et antis. Ce projet de loi à déjà été accepté dans plusieurs états tels le Kansas, l'Oklahoma, Le Colorado, le Nevada ou encore le Texas. Le projet en instance de vote en Pennsylvanie, Vermont, Maine et Illinois devrait être accepté ou refusé dans le courant de l'été. De nombreuses manifestations parfois violentes ont été signalées dans plusieurs villes de ces différents états (...) »_

-Bonsoir chérie, fit Lindsay en entrant, ah je suis crevée, dit-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé.

-Tu rentres tard, répondit Mélanie en l'embrassant.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardais ?

-Les infos sur la proposition 14...

-Je vois.

-Bon alors qu'est ce qui t'as retenu ? Tes exécrables élèves ?

-Ils sont pas tous horribles...

-Tu parles Charles ! Fit Mélanie en rigolant.

-Si j'ai été retenue c'est parce que je viens d'avoir une proposition d'emploi, fit Lindsay en minaudant.

-Toi aussi ? Répliqua Mélanie.

-Comment ça moi aussi ?

-J'ai eu une proposition moi aussi cette après-midi mais vas-y toi d'abord.

-Eh bien la faculté d'arts de Toronto m'a proposé de devenir directrice de leur département d'arts plastiques.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, leur actuelle directrice prenait sa retraite et je ne sais pas par quel hasard et chance mais on m'a contacté pour un entretien cette après-midi. Et à la fin de ce rendez-vous qui à duré un certain temps on m'a fait une proposition d'emploi.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama Mélanie les yeux écarquillés.

-Je trouve aussi mais toi alors ?

-Mon patron m'a proposé de passer associée, répondit Mélanie avec un air plutôt fier.

-C'est pas vrai ?! Je trouve que c'est une très bonne journée, fit Lindsay, et je pense qu'on doit fêter ça.

-J'y ai pensé, répliqua Mélanie en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Elle revint en brandissant une bouteille de champagne.

-Tu penses vraiment à tout, fit Lindsay.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé.

Lindsay éclata d'un rire cristallin. Elles trinquèrent sans se quitter des yeux.

O0o0o0o0o0

Hunter était en plein examens de fin de premier semestre. En deuxième année de médecine il savait déjà qu'il souhaitait se spécialiser en pédiatrie. Il avait fait un stage d'une semaine au cours de son premier semestre et avait adoré ça.

Il avait été en contact avec une petite fille qui était atteinte d'une leucémie. Cette petite fille s'appelait Maggy. Ils avaient très vite sympathisé tous les deux et devant son enthousiasme le médecin qui était en charge d'Hunter l'avait laissé avec sa collègue sur ce cas. A la minute où il avait rencontré Maggy il avait su qu'il voulait se spécialiser en pédiatrie.

C'était une adorable petite fille de 6 ans toute mince, à la peau blanche, le visage mangé par de grands yeux verts. Elle avait un très grand esprit de créativité et ne cessait de dessiner et d'inventer des histoires entourée de ses peluches préférées. Elle avait quasiment vécu toute sa vie à l'hôpital et sa chambre était devenue sa maison.

Elle avait deux grands frères un de douze ans et un de vingt ans qui étaient quasiment tous les jours à son chevet. Sa mère était tout le temps présente. Leur père était décédé d'une leucémie et sur les trois enfants seule Maggy avait développé le cancer. Elle avait tout de suite aimé Hunter et depuis son stage il passait la voir plusieurs fois par semaine et toujours le week-end essayant de mettre dans le quotidien de cette petite fille un peu de gaieté comme elle en avait mis dans le sien.

Mais pour le moment il était plongé dans ses cours, concentré, les sourcils froncés. Il disparaissait presque derrière les livres. Il était plongé dans ses chapitres de micro-biologie lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Ouais, fit-il sans relever la tête.

-Salut, dit Mickael en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement, tu travailles encore ?

-Mmh ouais...

-Faut que tu ralentisses peut-être un peu, tu y arriveras pas mieux en te tuant aux révisions.

-Je sais, répondit Hunter en s'étirant et en se frottant les yeux.

-Ça se présente bien ?

-Ça peut aller...

-Mais encore ?

-Je connais tous mes cours par cœur mais j'ai des soucis avec certaines définitions.

-Et tu dit ''ça peut aller'' tu rigoles ?

Hunter éclata de rire.

-T'es bien comme Ben, aussi perfectionniste. Bon, tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Ouais d'accord.

Mickael parcourut les fiches.

-C'est quoi ce charabia ? Même avec l'explication des mots je comprend pas, rétorqua Mickael.

Hunter explosa de rire et allait répondre lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. Oui allô ? Oh bonjour Patrick comment vas-tu ? Quoi ?! Fit Hunter en se relevant brusquement.

Il était devenu très pâle. Le changement du jeune homme n'échappa pas à Mickael.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-C'est Molly, la petite qui est à l'hôpital que j'ai rencontrée pendant mon stage.

-Oui je sais tu nous en parlé.

-Son cancer à fait une rechute, Patrick avec qui j'ai travaillé vient de me prévenir. Excuse-moi Mickael il faut que j'y aille.

-Appelle moi pour me dire si tout va bien.

-Okay, je sais pas à quelle heure je rentre. Tu pourras prévenir Paps ?, fit Hunter en parlant de Ben.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci.

Hunter sortit de chez lui et se précipita à l'hôpital. Maggy avait finit par se réveiller, elle paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais pourtant ses yeux brillèrent quand elle vit Hunter entrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait un masque à oxygène sur le visage et à nouveau seuls ses grands yeux verts ressortaient.

-Bonjour Hunty, fit doucement la petite fille.

-Hey Mag, comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va mais maman parle avec les docteurs alors elle peux pas me lire l'histoire. Et j'aime pas lire toute seule.

-Tu veux que je te la lise ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en lui tendant le livre de Peter Pan.

-Ok.

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle se cala contre lui en se redressant un peu. Lorsque Hunter sortit plus tard dans la journée il ne se sentait pas bien et s'inquiétait pour la petite. Il sortit son téléphone portable.

-Salut Justin, c'est Hunter.

_-Salut Hunter, tu vas bien ?_

-Oui ça va, j'aurai besoin de te parler est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?

_-Oui, je suis au snack là. Tu n'as qu'à passer._

_-_D'accord je serai là dans cinq minutes.

_-Okay à tout de suite. _

-A tout de suite.

-Bonjour mon chéri ! Fit Debbie de sa voix tonitruante en le voyant entrer dans le dinner. Mais tu es tout pâle est-ce que ça va ?

-Hum...ouais, je viens voir Justin.

-Salut Hunter, fit ce dernier en s'approchant. Debbie je peux prendre ma pause ?

-Bien sur Sunshine.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent un café.

-Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Si c'est au sujet de Molly je pense qu'elle ne veut pas de mon avis.

Hunter sourit.

-Non c'est pas au sujet de Molly. Il y a quelques mois j'ai fait un stage à l'hôpital de Pittsburgh et j'y ai rencontré une petite fille qui s'appelle Maggy. Elle est atteinte d'une leucémie à un stade plutôt avancé. Cette nuit son cancer à fait une rechute.

-D'accord, mais qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? Fit Justin qui ne comprenait pas très bien où Hunter voulait en venir.

-Les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes et même si j'adore cette gamine je ne le suis pas non plus. Je suis en médecine donc je sais ce qu'il en est. Elle adore dessiner, raconter des histoires et j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu venir avec moi cette semaine en visite pour la rencontrer et passer un peu de temps avec elle. Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre comme demande mais je suis sur que ça lui ferait très plaisir et je...

-Je comprend Hunter et ça me touche beaucoup que tu ai pensé à moi. Je serai ravi de t'accompagner.

-Merci Justin.

-Je t'en prie.


	100. Chapitre 100 : Sous emprise

Justin avait rendu visite à Maggy dans l'après-midi trouvant un créneau dans son emploi du temps surchargé. Il devait partir le lendemain pour New-York commencer à installer sa nouvelle exposition.

_Flash Back_

_Il était parti à l'hôpital avec son matériel à dessin, des pinceaux et de la peinture. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser aux événements des quelques mois auparavant. Il se revoyait dans l'ambulance avec Brian mais les images se mélangeaient avec d'autres qu'il n'arrivait pas à remettre dans leur contexte. _

_Il secoua la tête et passa les portes coulissantes. _

_-Bonjour je peux vous aider ?_

_-Oui je viens voir Maggy Hodge._

_-Service pédiatrie 3ème étage chambre 412._

_-Merci, bonne journée._

_-Merci à vous aussi. _

_Derrière les fenêtres de la chambre il regardait Hunter et Maggy jouer aux cartes. Il n'avait pas de liens avec la petite fille mais ressentit pourtant une grande émotion. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la mère de cette enfant. _

_-Bonjour, fit une voix féminine près de lui._

_Il se retourna et vit une femme rousse avec les mêmes grands yeux verts que Maggy. _

_-Bonjour, répondit Justin, je suis..._

_-Justin ? Je sais Hunter m'a parlé de vous. Je suis Agatha la mère de Maggy, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Je vous remercie de prendre sur votre temps pour venir voir ma fille. _

_-Je vous en prie. _

_-Je connais votre travail et je voulais vous dire que j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. _

_-Je vous remercie. _

_Agatha Hodge lui adressa un sourire. _

_-Depuis combien de temps elle...enfin depuis combien de temps vous savez que...commença Justin. _

_-Peu de temps après ses 1 ans. Elle en à six désormais. Les médecins n'était pas très optimistes, il ne pensaient même pas qu'elle tiendrait jusque là.Son père à eu aussi ce cancer. Avant qu'il ne tombe gravement malade nous ne savions pas qu'il avait une leucémie. Il y avait peu de probabilités mais Maggy à développé le cancer. _

_-Excusez-moi je ne voulais..._

_-Ne vous en faites pas tout vas bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire, vous savez je me suis très vite faite à l'idée que je n'aurai pas la chance de voir ma fille grandir. Ce n'est la faute de personne et même à ce cancer ou son père je n'en veux pas. Tous les jours je me lève et je profite de ma petite fille comme si c'était le dernier. Je lui envoie tout l'amour que je peux sans penser au reste parce que sa présence et le sourire qu'elle m'adresse chaque matin sont les seules choses qui comptent.C'est la vie. _

_Justin la regarda avec émotion et intensité comme si un déclic s'était déclenché en lui. De l'autre côté de la vitre la petite fille agitait la main._

_-Excusez-moi, fit Agatha, coucou ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Regarde qui est là ! Dit-elle en indiquant Justin._

_La petite ravie de la surprise passa son après-midi avec le jeune homme. A la fin de la journée de nombreux s'étalaient un peu partout dans la chambre et la petite Maggy avait retrouvé une magnifique vitalité. Quand à Justin elle lui avait apporté bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru : des sourires, des rires, du beau, du magnifique même dans la situation la plus tragique. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

o0o0o0o0o

Brian avait eu une journée plutôt longue avec cette sensation qu'elle ne finirait jamais. Il était onze heures passé et il ne voyait pas le bout de cette route. Britin n'était qu'à 30 minutes de Pittsburgh mais ce soir il avait l'impression d'être sur une autoroute infinie. Une main sur le volant la tête appuyée contre l'autre il n'en finissait plus de bailler.

Il vit arriver les lumières de la grande maison avec soulagement.

-Justin ? Appela-t-il en jetant ses clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Il retira ses chaussures qu'il mit dans le dressing.

Personne ne répondit. Sur la table de la salle à manger se trouvait une flûte à champagne vide et un dessin posé devant. Piqué par la curiosité il s'approcha. Le dessin réalisé au feutre noir dans un style BD représentait un jacuzzi. Sur le bord se trouvait une bouteille de champagne et une autre flûte. Dans l'eau sortait une tête dont on ne voyait que les yeux et deux genoux. Le personnage le regardait l'incitant presque à venir.

Il regarda par la baie vitrée et vit que la terrasse était allumée. Il retira sa veste et sa cravate qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il prit le verre et ouvrit la baie vitrée. Il prit la direction du jacuzzi une main dans la poche.

Justin était dans l'eau, les cheveux humides, les yeux fermés. L'image était terriblement énigmatique, sensuelle la lumière dansant sur son visage.

-T'en as mis du temps, dit doucement Justin en ouvrant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fête ? Fit-il en montrant la bouteille sur le bord de l'eau.

-Tu me rejoins ? Fit Justin en se mordant la lèvre.

-Hum, susurra Brian en levant un sourcil.

Il prit tout son temps sous le regard de braise de Justin. Il défit lentement les boutons de la chemise et fit glisser le tissu sur sa peau. Il déboucla sa ceinture et tomba pantalon et boxer. Justin ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, il le trouvait juste splendide ainsi. Il rejoignit Justin dans l'eau chaude et bouillante. Il se détendit à son contact.

Sentant son regard posé sur lui Brian lui sourit de façon énigmatique, d'un de ses sourires en coin.

-Alors...on fête quoi ?

-Eh bien, commença Justin en remplissant les deux coupes du liquide doré pétillant, on fête cette maison, toi, moi, nous, Kinnetic, ma nouvelle expo, termina-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

-Tout un programme...

Justin acquiesça. Il s'approcha de lui doucement en lui tendant son verre. Ils burent en silence sans se quitter des yeux. Brian vit une nouvelle lueur briller dans le regard de Justin sans savoir quelle explication lui donner.

-Alors, fit-il en posant son verre, quel est le thème de ton nouveau travail ?

-Tu connais la légende de Pandore ?

-Racontes-moi...

-Zeus créa la toute première femme : Pandore. Tout les Dieux se mirent à la tâche pour créer la créature la plus parfaite et belle qu'il soit, commença Justin en se rapprochant de Brian.

Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Héphaïstos la sculpta dans de l'argile, Athéna lui donna la vie et l'habileté, Aphrodite lui légua la beauté, Héra la curiosité et la jalousie, Hermès le mensonge et la persuasion et enfin Apollon le talent musical. Ainsi créée, Zeus donna à Pandore une mystérieuse boîte qu'elle devait protéger mais en aucun cas l'ouvrir, poursuivit Justin en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

-Puis il offrit cette merveilleuse jeune femme à Épiméthée qui l'épousa, continua Justin. Quelques temps plus tard, Pandore fut piquée par la curiosité à tel point qu'elle ouvrit la boite interdite. Ce fut le geste fatal par excellence puisque de cette boîte s'échappèrent la maladie, la vieillesse, la guerre, la folie, le vice, la famine, la misère, la tromperie, la passion et l'espérance. Paniquée Pandore tenta de refermer la boîte tant bien que mal mais il était trop tard, tout les maux de l'humanité s'abattirent sur les hommes sauf un, fit Justin en s'asseyant sur Brian entourant son cou de ses bras.

-Lequel ? Demanda Brian en glissant sa main le long de son dos.

-L'espérance. Seule l'espérance resta au fond de cette boite, répondit Justin en l'embrassant.

-Quel rapport avec ton expo ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

-C'est son titre et un indice sur ce qu'on pourra y voir, fit-il en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Hum...ah oui ?...

Justin glissa ses mains sur sa nuque entortillant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Il approfondit le baiser, mangeant sa bouche, ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans une violente et tendre danse.

Les doigts de Brian parcourait sa colonne, frôlant ses hanches, faisant le contour de ses cuisses. Les bulles bouillonnantes s'étaient arrêtées mais ils n'avait même pas fait attention. En parfaite symbiose l'un avec l'autre, le reste avait totalement disparu. Ils étaient seuls dans leur bulle.

Tout était devenu silence autour d'eux comme si le temps s'était arrêté les laissant seuls. Justin se perdait sur sa bouche. Son corps était collé au sien une fine paroi d'eau les séparant. D'un mouvement de hanches il fusionna avec son amant. L'eau ondulait légèrement à sa surface. Offrant ombres et lumières à la nuit.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien se perdant dans les paillettes de ses yeux bruns. Il se sentait fondre, électrisé de toutes parts, consumé. Il devenait électrochoc. Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens les serrant de plus en plus fort.

Il accéléra le rythme, il tremblait, perdait notion de temps, d'espace, électrisé de la pointe des pieds à la racine de ses cheveux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière sentant la morsure de ses lèvres contre sa gorge.

Il serra ses doigts au bord de l'extase, totalement perdu, retenu à la vie seulement par ce souffle qu'il sentait contre lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, la sueur perlant, glissant le long de son dos. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses reins collant son ventre au sien. Cette odeur sucrée, épicée, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui le rendait dingue. Il le voyait au dessus de lui dans toute sa magnificence mystérieuse, ses yeux bleus assombris sous le désir le transperçait de part en part.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine comme au ralenti lui faisant exploser les sens dans les tempes. Il aurait pu mourir à cet instant rien n'aurait changé il avait désormais tout ce qu'il voulait. Il glissa la main le long de sa nuque reprenant ses lèvres dans lesquelles il ne cessait de se perdre et sans lesquelles plus rien n'aurait de saveur.

Juste ce regard, cette explosion, cette sensation, cette peau contre la sienne, cette électricité, cette fusion comment avait-il fait ? Rien ne valait plus que lui, ses mains, ce regard, ce regard... Cette façon qu'il avait de poser les yeux sur lui, ce regard...les yeux mi-clos, ce léger sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, son front contre le sien, juste ces deux yeux...totalement sous emprise..._Justin..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il se leva sans faire de bruit, s'habilla rapidement essayant de ne pas réveiller Brian. Il termina son sac et prit son pot de crème pour sa main sur la table de nuit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? murmura une voix ensommeillé depuis la couette, il est 6h du matin.

-Je pars à New-York, j'ai pas envie d'arriver trop tard j'ai une tonne de boulot, répondit Justin en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Brian le tira par le t-shirt le faisant tomber sur les draps.

-Tu veux pas partir à un autre moment...

-Je suis désolé Brian, murmura Justin, j'ai vraiment du travail...

-Hmpf...

Justin posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-On est samedi Brian tu peux te rendormir... t'es même pas réveillé...

-Non je dors pas, soupira-t-il en refermant les yeux.

-Ouais c'est ça, chuchota Justin en souriant.

Il frotta son nez contre le sien et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime...

Il entendit un très faible murmure entre deux soupirs mais il avait bien entendu ''_moi aussi_''.

Il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds en refermant la porte silencieusement. Il descendit les marches, se fit couler un café dans son travel mug, enfila sa veste, pris ses clés, ses sacs et quitta la maison. Il eut un sourire en sortant.

Il monta en voiture mis le contact et démarra dans l'allée gravillonnée. Il mis un cd dans l'autoradio et pris la direction de New-York. Au premier étage de Britin Brian s'était rendormi un bras sous l'oreiller, le visage enfoui dans le tissu.


	101. Chapitre 101 : Début du travail

Justin arriva à New-York vers midi. Le trafic à l'entrée de la ville avait été dense. Arrivé au Village il vit l'appartement d'Anne qui l'avait accueillit pendant un an avec plaisir. Il n'y était pas revenu depuis plusieurs mois, avant que Brian ne tombe malade. Il allait pouvoir se remettre au travail, se plonger dans son art et oublier ces derniers mois d'horreur où il avait cru perdre Brian.

Il déchargea ses sacs et monta à l'appartement.

-Anne ? … Anne ?

Personne ne répondit. Il laissa ses valises dans sa chambre. Et redescendit à sa voiture décharger le matériel qu'il avait amené. Il mit une heure à tout décharger. Il retourna à la serre qui lui servait d'atelier lorsqu'il était à New-York. Tout son travail était sous de grands draps blancs. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il se retrouvait enfin, dans son univers.

Il téléphona à la galerie pour savoir si John et Joe étaient présent. Il grignota, pris son projet et pris la direction de Woodward Gallery.

-Justin ! L'interpella John en le voyant entrer.

-Salut John, répondit-il en lui donnant une solide poignée de main.

-Comment vas-tu ? Fit-il en le fixant.

-Ça va John merci.

-Et Brian ?

-Tout va bien maintenant.

-A la bonne heure ! Bon, sache que ton nouveau vernissage est très attendu. J'ai envoyé les invits et j'ai déjà beaucoup de magazines qui veulent en savoir plus. Le Times Magazine et le Art in America veulent faire un papier sur toi et ton travail.

Justin ne répondit rien surpris.

-Oui je sais c'est dingue. Mais ce n'est pas plus dingue que lorsque tu t'es fait connaître par l'article dans Art Forum. Alors qu'est ce que tu en dit ?

-Eh ben, waouh...je sais pas trop...il faut donner une réponse quand ?

-Assez rapidement.

-Je veux bien mais il va falloir attendre après le vernissage parce que je vais avoir trop de taf là...

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses les interviews avant le vernissage parce que ça amènerai plus de monde et puis ce sont des grands magazines alors je sais pas s'ils auront la patience d'attendre.

-D'accord...mais le soucis c'est que je ne veux pas qu'on voit mon travail avant l'ouverture.

-On les préviendra tu parleras d'autre chose et tu resteras évasif sur Pandore ok ? Dit John. Ses mots sonnaient comme une supplique.

Justin rit.

-C'est bon John vas-y.

-Yes ! Super Justin !

-Il faudra que je te vois à un moment donné aussi.

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais te parler de Londres, répondit Justin en souriant.

-Okay. Je te laisse avec Joe.

-Merci John à plus tard.

-A plus tard.

Justin monta au deuxième étage dans la plus grande salle d'expo de la galerie _''le Cube''_.

-Salut Joe, fit-il en entrant.

-Salut. Alors John m'a laissé entendre que tu allais avoir besoin de moi et que je ne devais me soucier que de toi jusqu'au 1er mars...

Justin éclata de rire.

-Ouais c'est un peu ça, répondit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, désolé.

-C'est bon, ça me fait plaisir, j'aime bien bosser avec toi.

-Avant toute chose sache que tu vas être le seul jusqu'au 1er mars à voir mon travail personne n'est au courant de ce que je veux faire, personne ne sait rien. Donc je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas en parler autour de toi même si John ou Elisabeth te cuisine s'il te plait ne dit rien.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Super, ensuite l'accès au Cube doit être fermé jusqu'au 1er, personne ne doit y venir.

-Ok.

-Sur un plan plus technique voilà le topo.

Justin sortit son projet schématisé sur de grandes feuilles blanches A3. Il les posa sur la table. Il laissa Joe regarder.

-D'accord je comprend pourquoi tu ne veux pas de fuites. Pffouuu, siffla-t-il, si on arrive à le faire je pense que tu vas tous les foutre sur le cul.

Justin éclata de rire.

-C'est l'idée, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Joe lui sourit.

Justin allait commencer le briefing lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

-Excuse-moi, fit-il en direction du technicien.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit-il en se replongeant dans les croquis.

-Allô ?

_-Comment va New-York ? _

-Salut Brian, répondit Justin un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-_Bien arrivé ?_

_-_Ouais, j'y suis depuis à peu près une heure. Je suis à la galerie.

_-Tu n'as pas perdu de temps._

-Tu sais comment je suis, répondit Justin en rigolant. T'es toujours à la maison ?

_-Non, je suis à l'agence j'ai deux nouvelles campagnes qui viennent d'arriver. _

-C'est le week-end, tu fais jamais de pause ?

_-Et toi ?_

-Certes... force quand même pas trop Brian...

-_Justin commence pas._

-S'il te plait...

_-Je sais Justin, c'est bon. Je vais bien. _

-Hum...

_-Alors le boulot ? _Repris Brian en changeant de sujet.

-Ça va, je vais m'y mettre dès aujourd'hui. J'ai un paquet de trucs à faire et j'ai que un mois ça va être juste.

_-Je suis sur que tu vas y arriver. _

-J'ai aussi deux magazines qui veulent m'interviewer ce qui fait que je vais encore perdre du temps.

_-C'est bien non ?_

-Oui sans doute.

_-Arrête de stresser Sunshine, tu y arriveras, tu te débrouilles toujours._

-Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir monter à Pitts avant le 1er..., fit Justin avec une petite voix.

_-C'est pas grave..._

-Mais je veux pas faire passer mon travail avant toi !

_-Hey mon ange on se détend ! T'inquiètes pas d'accord ? Occupe toi de ton boulot et moi je gère le reste._

-Hum...

_-D'accord ?_

-Oui.

_-Bien, j'aime mieux ça._

Justin ria.

_-Je vais y aller Sunshine._

-Ok. Ça passe vite un mois...

_-Voilà. Bon courage pour le boulot. _

-Merci toi aussi.

_-Hey mon ange ? _

-Oui ?

_-Je t'aime._

Justin frissonna en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Brian.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Brian ne s'épanchait jamais mais il savait toujours dire les choses quand il fallait et c'était une autre de ses particularités que Justin aimait plus que tout. Il se tourna vers Joe souriant les yeux brillants.

-Au boulot, fit-il dans sa direction.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à organiser leur plan de travail.

-La grille tu la veux où ? Demanda Joe.

-Au centre mais si ça pouvait prendre tout l'espace ce serait pas mal.

-Ok je vais sortir la deuxième alors. En projo ?

-Tout le tour de la salle et il me faudrait des leds à intégrer dans le sol.

-Ok. Je pense qu'il va falloir surélever un peu l'ensemble. La colonne d'eau là, en indiquant le schéma, tu veux la mettre au centre.

-Ouais.

-Donc il faut surélever un peu la structure mais je pense qu'avec ton ensemble au sol ça se verra pas et avec le jeu de lumière non plus de toute façon.

-Tu sais où je peux me procurer les miroirs ?

-Ouais j'ai une adresse.

-Ok.

-Bon pour la mise en place ça va prendre du temps et un mois ça va vraiment être short mais j'aime bien les défis, fit Joe avec un clin d'oeil. On commencera par l'installation des grilles et des miroirs, à deux ça ira plus vite. Ensuite ce qui va prendre du temps c'est la colonne et le luminaire au sol mais on va arriver. Je te conseille de venir travailler au Cube pour l'installation technique mais aussi pour le reste.

-John voudra bien ?

-Ouais, tu n'es pas le premier tu sais.

-Je me doute, fit Justin en rigolant.

-Ensuite pour ces éléments et ceux là, poursuivit Joe en indiquant le plan, je sais où on peut en trouver. Par chance John m'a laissé le camion pour le mois. T'es gâté, il doit vraiment compter sur toi.

-Hum...fit Justin en devenant un peu pâle.

-Okay on va s'y mettre. On va aller chercher les grilles à l'atelier et après les miroirs.

-Je te suis.

Il passèrent les deux heures suivantes à installer les grilles au plafond du cube. Joe lui raconta des anecdotes sur la galerie et Justin lui parla de son travail. Ils partirent ensuite chercher les miroirs dans un étrange quartier de Manhattan. Justin avait l'impression d'avoir changé de pays. Dans ce quartier tout était un fouillis d'objets, de population, de nourriture, d'odeurs, d'antiquaires, de livres... Le coin lui plut beaucoup.

Il choisit plusieurs glaces de différentes tailles, reflets, formes. Ils durent repartir avec une cinquantaine de miroirs qu'ils chargèrent dans le camion de la galerie. Ils ne cessèrent de discuter toute l'après-midi. Il parlèrent beaucoup d'art mais aussi de sujets plus banals.

Justin appris ainsi que Joe était tagueur en plus de son travail de technicien à la galerie. Ce point intéressa beaucoup Justin qui pensa qu'il pourrait utiliser ce talent pour un travail futur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'évoquer la question car ils arrivaient à la galerie.

Une fois de plus ils déchargèrent. John les croisa dans le couloir et haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque quand à leur chargement.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à disposer, visser, coller les miroirs, sortir les projecteurs, voir le matériel dont il disposait encore pour la suite de l'installation. Ils finirent à 21h.

Assis en tailleur, essoufflé, les joues rouges, en nage au milieu de la salle Justin regardait le début de son travail prendre forme bien qu'il était encore très loin du résultat final mais au moins pour le moment il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes.

-Une bière ? Fit Joe en lui tendant la petite bouteille verte.

-Merci, répondit Justin.

Ils avaient sués sans et eau pour tout faire dans la journée. Joe s'assit près de lui. Ils trinquèrent.

-Pas mal pour un premier jour.

Justin acquiesça.

-Demain c'est dimanche. On ira chercher les pièces que tu veux et dont je t'ai parlé, à la capitainerie j'ai un pote. Tu peux me laisser ton croquis général ?

-Ouais.

-On se rejoint ici vers 15-16h ça te va ?

-Ouais. J'amènerai du matos.

-Okay.

La journée avait totalement vidé Justin qui n'avait qu'une hâte aller se coucher.

-Je vais y aller, fit-il en se levant, ouch la terre est basse...

Joe ria.

-Okay je vais fermer et je vais couvrir les fenêtres t'inquiète.

-Merci, à demain Joe.

-A demain Justin.

Ce dernier rejoignit l'appartement tel un automate. Ses pieds le guidait son cerveau s'étant éteint. L'appartement était toujours vide. Il retira ses chaussures tel un zombie. Il prit la direction de sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Les bras sous l'oreiller il s'endormit presque instantanément.

Anne arriva une heure plus tard en robe de soirée. Elle vit ses chaussures dans l'entrée et sut qu'il était arrivé à New-York. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et le vit endormit en travers du lit la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Elle sourit. Elle prit une couverture dans le coffre au bout du lit et le recouvrit. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et referma la porte. Justin n'avait pas bougé.


	102. Chapitre 102 : Cauchemars

Toute la bande était occupée par son travail, sa vie qui leur prenait tout leur temps. Brian voyait les campagnes s'accumuler mais épaulé par Ted le tandem formait une équipe de choc dont la réputation prenait une ampleur de plus en plus conséquente. Emmett avait lui aussi de plus en plus de demandes voyant les beaux jours arriver.

Quand à Drew il était en pleine saison et n'avait guère le temps, à son mécontentement, passer trop de jours à Pittsburgh. Blake avait de plus en plus de responsabilités au centre de désintoxication. Repéré par ses supérieurs il montait peu à peu les échelons sans cesser d'aimer ce qu'il faisait, reconstruisant sa vie un peu plus chaque jours.

Le magasin de BD de Mickael marchait aussi très bien et il planchait sur le nouveau Rage que les fans attendaient avec impatience. Il préparait également le salon de la BD. Ben toujours enseignant s'attaquait au récit d'un nouveau roman sans encore trop savoir quel sujet aborder.

Daphnée en pleins préparatifs d'examens pour sa maîtrise voyait son avenir se tracer devant elle en prenant une tournure qu'elle avait parfaitement planifié. Depuis sa découverte de la bague elle n'avait rien dit et Arthur semblait prendre son temps.

Mollie était elle plongée dans ses examens de première année et angoissait beaucoup à ce sujet. Elle se disait parfois qu'elle aurait aimé que son frère soit encore à la maison tout étant fière du parcours qu'il menait personnellement et professionnellement. Hunter poursuivait ses études de manière plus que sérieuse tout en combinant sa relation naissante avec la sœur de Justin.

Debbie quand à elle ne changeait pas, travaillant toujours au snack défendant la communauté LGBT avec ferveur et patriotisme. Carl grâce à l'affaire Stockwell était monté en grade. La situation politique actuelle lui donnait du fil à retordre et il planchait toujours sur l'attentat au Babylon qui ne donnait pas suite ce qui avait le don de le mettre en rage.

Mélanie passée associée à son cabinet juridique forgeait peu à peu le respect et l'admiration de ses collègues. Lindsay avait repris avec angoisse le département d'art de la faculté de Toronto et se plaisait de plus en plus dans ce domaine travaillant avec de brillants étudiants et de nombreux artistes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin était arrivé à New-York depuis trois semaines et il passait la quasi totalité de son temps à la Woodward Gallery n'ayant plus de temps pour le reste. Il n'avait pas vu Brian ces derniers jours et commençait à en souffrir. Tous les deux très occupés chacun de leur côté il n'avait pu prendre le temps de se parler vraiment ou de sauter dans un avion.

Justin avait beaucoup avancé ces dernières semaines travaillant d'arrache pied sur son nouveau travail. Joe passait beaucoup de temps avec lui l'aidant sur un plan technique. Il avait ramené son matériel au Cube et travaillait systématiquement sur place. Avec le secret de son futur vernissage il intriguait tous ses collègues et plus particulièrement John et Elisabeth qui n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence et dont l'accès au cube avait été interdit.

Justin se dépensait sang et eau tout à son projet car il le savait l'impact de ce vernissage serait, ou non, son passeport pour l'Europe. Physiquement il s'épuisait et sa main commençait à en pâtir mais sans y faire attention il continuait coûte que coûte jours, nuits, matins, soirs, après-midis.

Ce nouveau projet l'avait véritablement enthousiasmé mais lui permit aussi de faire le deuil des derniers événements. S'épuisant à la tâche il purifiait corps et esprit repartant d'arrache pied dans la vie. Désormais il voulait vivre les choses à fond, à chaque minute, chaque moment, chaque seconde. Et l'avenir se dessinait sous les traits de l'Europe Londonienne.

Mais avant toute chose il se devait de réussir. La dernière personne qu'il avait envie de décevoir c'était Brian. Il se mettait une pression non seulement pour les personnes qui viendrait le voir mais surtout pour Brian.

Malgré tout avec ce nouveau travail qu'il avait nommé _Pandore _de vieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface, l'angoissant sans qu'il puisse mettre un nom dessus.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Écouteurs dans les oreilles il était entrain de peindre face aux grandes baies vitrées de la salle d'exposition. Il posa son pinceau, s'étira, éteignit son baladeur et sortit sur la terrasse. Là il s'assit à même les lattes de bois appuyé contre la rambarde. Il étendit ses jambes et alluma une cigarette.

Il était satisfait de l'allure que prenait son travail et avait désormais hâte de se retrouver à l'exposition. Une semaine, il ne lui restait qu'une semaine et il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Il avait été interviewé en début de semaine par l'Art in America et le New York Time Magazine. Les articles devaient paraître peu de temps après le vernissage ce qui lui avait ajouté une pression supplémentaire.

Il ferma les yeux et souffla, il avait besoin de décompresser. Mais alors que ces yeux se fermaient son programme défilait dans sa tête.

_« Installer l'éclairage... finir la dizaine de toile... aller voir John et Elisabeth... ce soir dîner avec Max et Lisa...appeler Brian...prendre des nouvelles de maman, mollie et daph...reprendre les planches sur Rage...voir pour les dernières invit...voir pour la campagne Wild Gizz avec Brian...et... »_

La sonnerie de son portable lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il avait du s'assoupir. Il avait beaucoup de mal à dormir depuis son arrivée à New-York. Il était dans une telle fatigue qu'il s'endormait n'importe où, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et sourit en voyant le numéro.

_-Hey New-York !_

-Salut Brian !

_-Comment va mon sonny boy ? _

Justin s'apaisa en l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était bon de l'entendre.

-Ça va, répondit ce dernier. Il mentait mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter sachant qu'il avait lui aussi du boulot par dessus la tête. Et toi ?

_-Ça va, c'est le bronx à l'agence mais on fait avec_, répondit Brian avec ironie.

Justin sourit.

_-Et toi Sunshine à la galerie ?_

-Ça avance, je suis aussi surbookée. J'ai eu les interview en début de semaine.

_-Ça c'est bien passé ?_

-Je pense, les articles doivent sortir après la présentation.

_-Je suis sur que ça va être démentiel._

-J'espère, répondit Justin d'une petite voix. Brian lui manquait vraiment. Il s'était tellement mis de pression qu'il commençait à craquer. Il prit une longue inspiration et tenta de se maîtriser.

_-Justin ?_

-Oui ?

_-Est-ce que ça va ? _

-Oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _Menteur..._ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

_-Justin ! Je te connais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! _

-Mais rien je t'assure. Je suis juste fatigué, répliqua Justin. Il n'avait jamais su lui mentir mais par téléphone s'était plus simple sachant qu'il ne le voyait pas.

_-C'est ça...allé crache le morceau ou je te jure que je m'amène pour te tirer les verres du nez._

Justin rit.

-Je te promet que ça va. Ne viens pas, on va se voir dans une semaine. J'ai encore plein de trucs à faire.

_-Hum..._

-Je te jure c'est bon, faut juste que j'aille dormir.

_-Comment va ta main ?_

-Pourquoi tu me parle de ça ?

_-Répond-moi._

-Elle va très bien merci, répondit Justin un peu durement. Il détestait aborder ce sujet. Brian il va falloir que j'y aille j'ai du travail et je dois dîner avec Max et Lisa ce soir.

_-Mouais..._

-Je te dit que c'est bon !

_-J'ai entendu ! Passe leur le bonjour de ma part. Bonne soirée mon ange._

-Toi aussi. Je t'appelle plus tard.

_-Ouais. _

Justin raccrocha le cœur battant. A des centaines de kilomètres Brian coupa également la communication sceptique, les sourcils froncés quelque chose n'allait pas.

Justin toujours appuyé contre la rambarde, serrait le téléphone dans sa main. Il détestait lui mentir mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et surtout il ne voulait pas passer pour le pauvre Justin fatigué en mal d'amour. Il devait réussir, peu importe comment et ne pas se laisser abattre au premier obstacle.

Il se releva et rentra dans la galerie. Il s'arrêtait pour aujourd'hui, de toute façon à cette heure il ne serait plus bon à rien.

Il rangea son matériel, éteignit la salle, ferma la porte à clé et descendit dans la rue. Il se mit au volant de sa voiture et pris la direction de l'appartement d'Anne. En entrant dans l'immeuble une violente migraine lui enserrait les tempes.

Il prit l'ascenseur et vit le palier du douzième avec soulagement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'écrouler sur son lit pour dormir.

-Salut Justin, fit Anne depuis la cuisine.

-Salut Any, fit-il en l'embrassant.

-T'as une mine affreuse...

-Merci.

-C'était pas une critique.

-Je sais. Je vais aller dormir, tu me réveilleras un peu avant 20 heures ?

-Pas de soucis.

-Merci, à toute.

-A toute.

Elle le regarda traîner des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était temps que le soir du vernissage approche il était dans un piteux état et elle s'inquiétait pour son ami.

Justin referma la porte avec un mouvement qui sembla durer une éternité. Il quitta ses baskets, fit glisser son jean et retira son t-shirt. Il s'écroula sur le matelas, s'enroula dans la couette et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

_Il courait dans le noir_. _Pas d'issues. Il ne voyait pas d'issues. Il le sentait derrière lui, il le sentait se rapprocher. Il entendait ce bruit sourd qui résonnait dans sa tête et dans l'espace autour de lui. Un bruit de bois sourd percuté. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Tout était noir. Ses pas étaient lourd, il avait la sensation de ne pas avancer. Il sentait quelque chose de poisseux et froid couler le long de sa nuque. _

_-Justin ! _

_Il voulait répondre mais sa bouche était comme scellée, aucun son n'en sortait. Tout était noir. Il le sentait se rapprocher. _

_-Justin ! _

_Il voulait hurler, mais rien ne sortait. Il étouffait, il allait mourir. Il voulait de la lumière, du son. Il étouffait. Une chaleur âpre lui enserrait la gorge. Il courrait, il courrait. Une issue ! UNE ISSUE ! Il fallait qu'il sorte !_

_-Justin ! _

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un cri sortant de sa gorge. Des larmes le long des joues, en sueur, entortillé dans la couette. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits tentant de savoir où il se trouvait. Il vit Anne près de lui qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il sentit sa main sur son bras. Il le retira brusquement. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche quand il faisait ses cauchemars.

Le tumulte de son cœur commençait à accélérer. Sentant une crise d'asthme venir il prit son inhalateur sur la table de nuit et inspira longuement. Calmé il se tourna vers sa colocataire qui ne disait rien.

-Excuse-moi, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendu gémir, et puis tu t'es mis à crier et à pleurer. Je voulais te réveiller mais c'était comme si tu ne voulais pas, fit-elle.

-C'est rien, répondit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Justin...commença-t-elle.

-Il est qu'elle heure? Demanda-t-il voulant à tout prix changer de sujet.

-19h45.

-Ok, répondit-il en se levant. Tu peux me faire un café ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Merci Any.

Il sortit de la chambre et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Anne se mordit la lèvre et sortit à son tour. Elle alla à la cuisine finir de préparer le dîner.

Justin appuyé sur le lavabo de la salle de bain se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait les traits tirés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ces cauchemars. A dire vrai il n'avait pas cessé depuis qu'il était arrivé à New-York pour sa nouvelle expo à croire que _Pandore_ faisait ressortir le passé. Il n'avait plus fait ses cauchemars depuis près de quatre ans et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout refaisait surface maintenant.

Il poussa un soupir, retira son boxer et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit les robinets et resta plusieurs minutes sous le jet sans bouger. L'eau coulait sur son visage, son corps et commençait à apaiser son angoisse. Il resta un bon quart d'heure sous la douche. Il sortit et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il se rasa, se sécha les cheveux et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Il repoussait mentalement les images qui l'assaillait depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il ne pouvait pas y penser, pas maintenant, pas tout seul.

Il mit un jean sombre et un t-shirt bleu clair. Il prit sa crème pour la main, s'assit au bout du lit et se massa distraitement la main en pensant à autre chose. Il se remémorait ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve essayant d'y trouver un sens. Il prit son carnet à croquis et griffonna les quelques images qui lui revenait en mémoire.

-Justin ?

-Hum ? Fit-il en relevant la tête.

-Lisa et Max sont là.

-J'arrive.

-D'accord.

Il se leva referma son carnet qui avait pris des teintes sombres, se recoiffa devant la glace et pris la direction de la cuisine.

-Salut Michel-Ange ! Fit le couple.

Lisa radieuse portait une chemise rose pâle qui recouvrait son ventre maintenant totalement arrondi. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage souriant. Justin s'approcha d'eux et les embrassa.

-Tu es magnifique, fit-il à l'attention de son amie.

-Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Il ne serait que tous les quatre ce soir là ce qui était plutôt rare avec la bande new-yorkaise. Anne avait opté pour un apéritif dînatoire au salon simple et léger. Il passaient une soirée tranquille entre amis.

-Alors, commença Justin, garçon ou fille ?

-Un petit gars, répondit Max souriant.

-Des idées de prénoms ? Demanda Justin en buvant son verre de vin.

-On va l'appeler Enzo, répondit Lisa.

-C'est original, fit Anne en revenant de la cuisine, c'est de quelle origine ?

-C'est Max qui en a eu l'idée. Des restes de son voyage en Nouvelle Zélande, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Il arrive dans 15 jours, repris Max avec sérieux.

Justin rit. Cette soirée lui fit du bien et le détendit calmant pendant un temps le tumulte de ses pensées.

-Justin ? Commença Lisa.

-Oui? Fit-il.

-Max et moi on voulait te demander quelque chose à toi et Brian. On aurait aimé que vous soyez ensemble pour vous en parler, mais comme on est pas à l'abri qu'Enzo arrive en avance.

-Et donc ? Fit Justin en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

-Et donc Lisa et moi aimerions, repris Max, que toi et Brian soyez ses parrains.

Justin suspendit son geste.

-Quoi ? Fit-il surpris.

-On aimerait que toi et Brian soyez ses parrains, insista Lisa souriante.

-Euh...waouh...je sais pas quoi vous dire, bégaya Justin plus que surpris par la demande.

-Dis oui, fit Max avec un sourire en coin.

-Euh...je...comment dire..., tenta de reprendre Justin ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de ses amis, pourquoi nous ? Enfin je veux dire, on ne se connaît pas depuis si longtemps que ça et vous connaissez à peine Brian. Vous devriez choisir des personnes de votre famille ou des amis de la bande enfin je veux dire...

-Non Justin on aimerait que ce soit vous, repris Max.

-Mais enfin pourquoi nous ? Insista Justin.

-Je vais te répondre Justin, répliqua Lisa, lorsqu'on vous à vu à votre mariage je ne saurai comment t'expliquer mais on à su que ça devait être vous. Il y a une telle harmonie, tellement d'amour entre vous, je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire, que nous en avons discuté avec Max après et nous étions d'accord. S'il devait nous arriver quelque chose on voulait que ce soit vous qui preniez soin d'Enzo. Je sais que notre demande est assez incongrue, nous le savons Justin néanmoins Max et moi nous faisons confiance et nous savons que nous faisons le bon choix.

-Mais si vous deviez refuser Lisa et moi comprendrions, termina Max.

-Euh...je sais pas quoi vous dire...il faut que j'en parle à Brian d'abord.

-Bien sur, répondirent-ils.

-Vous pourrez en discuter avec lui la semaine prochaine, au vernissage ?

-Je sais pas si on y sera mais sinon oui bien sur, répondirent-ils.

-D'accord, j'en discuterai avec lui et je vous tiendrais au courant.

-Merci Justin.

Il leur sourit. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter dans une bonne ambiance. Ils se quittèrent vers 23h30. Justin avait passé une bonne soirée malgré la surprenante demande de ses amis. Il en était flatté mais n'était pas sur que Brian accepterait. Il était fatigué. Il passa à la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla, éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous la couette.

Il prit son téléphone et appela son homme.

_-Allô ?_

-Je te réveille ? Fit Justin.

_-Non j'étais entrain de travailler sur la campagne Wild Gizz, répondit Brian à l'autre bout. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? _

-Euh...déjà je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'étais fatigué et je...

_-Laisse tomber Justin, c'est bon. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?_

-Ben en fait oui...

Justin lui raconta sa conversation avec Max et Lisa. Brian était de plus en plus surpris à chaque mot.

-Brian ? T'es toujours là ?

_-Ouais, ouais. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir._

-Je comprend, c'est ce que je leur ai dit. Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a surpris quand ils m'ont demandé. Je vais y réfléchir aussi.

_-Hum... _

-Brian ?

_-Oui ? _

-J'ai hâte d'être la semaine prochaine, murmura-t-il.

Brian sourit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Brian ?

-Moi aussi mon ange.

-Je vais raccrocher je suis fatigué.

-Ok.

-Te prends pas trop la tête pour la demande de Max et Lisa on en discutera la semaine prochaine.

-Hum...

-Bonne nuit. Je t'aime Brian.

-Moi aussi sonny boy, bonne nuit, fit-il d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Justin s'enfouit un peu plus sous les draps, ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. A Pittsburgh, au loft, Brian étendit ses jambes sur le canapé et se replongea dans sa campagne publicitaire.


	103. Chapitre 103 : Nike & Pandore

Brian avait vu passer la semaine à une vitesse affolante. La campagne pour les boissons énergisantes Wild Gizz prenait peu à peu forme. Mais cette semaine apporta aussi son lot de bonnes surprises.

L'enseigne internationalement connue, _Nike, _avait contacté Kinnetic pour sa campagne de pub new-yorkaise pour homme. La grande entreprise voulait tester les compétences de cette agence en pleine émergence et dont on ne faisait que parler dans la grande pomme.

Pour Brian la nouvelle l'avait plus que ravi mais était aussi un véritable défi. Il avait réussi avec Brown Athletic's mais Nike était une autre paire de manche.

La campagne allait couvrir cinq sports : le football, le base-ball, le basket, le hockey et la boxe. Si le délégué Nike de New-York était satisfait il faisait remonter le projet au siège social à Beaverton et la franchise pourrait entreprendre un contrat à durée indéterminée avec l'agence de Brian.

Beaucoup de travail en perspective mais un gros contrat à la clé attendait donc tous les Kinnetictiens de Pittsburgh. Il raccrocha son téléphone grisé par la nouvelle.

-Cynthia ?

_-Oui Brian ?_

-Réunion générale !

_-Maintenant ?_

-Maintenant !

_-Ok patron je préviens tout le monde et on te rejoins en salle de réunion._

Dix minutes plus tard il entrait dans la salle de réunion devant tous ses employés. Ils étaient tous stressés de cette réunion soudaine. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de leur sulfureux patron.

-Bonjour à tous, commença Brian. Si je vous ai convoqué en réunion c'est pour vous faire part d'un nouveau contrat.

Les employés s'entre regardèrent.

-J'ai eu ce matin au téléphone Monsieur Parron délégué de l'enseigne Nike à New-York.

Un murmure de surprise s'éleva dans la salle.

-Voilà le nouveau contrat : Nike nous engage pour cinq mois pour lui proposer un projet de campagne de pub pour homme pour le mois de juillet.

Des sourires se formaient peu à peu sur le visage des employés de Kinnetic.

-Vous emballez pas trop vite. D'abord on en est où avec I-Tik et Brown Athletic's ?

-Léo Brown est d'accord avec notre projet on peut lancer la promo. Quand à I-Tik ils ont accepté le dossier, répondit Ted.

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Rétorqua Brian. Okay, bon Théodore avec ton équipe je veux un diagnostic de l'entreprise Nike à New-York avec un diagnostic de leur com. Je veux tout savoir sur la succursale de New-York. Je veux que vous m'établissiez un budget et un public à cibler selon les critères de Nike.

Dans la salle on entendait plus que les stylos gratter sur le papier, chacun la tête penché sur leur feuilles.

-Yann, avec ton équipe je veux un plan média combinant un plan support. Vous me sortez un calendrier de diffusion. En créa commencez à travailler sur les planches et voyez avec Yann pour la copie de stratégie marketing. Tim je veux que tu me trouves des modèles pour les sports en hockey, basket, base-ball et boxe. Enfin, la com je veux que vous me sortiez un plan de diffusion de la campagne et un plan prévisionnel des résultats avec les audiences, l'analyse des impacts... Concernant cette campagne tout passe par moi ! Dès que le travail aura avancé je veux que vous veniez me faire un rapport. Vous ne parlez pas de ce boulot en dehors de la boite ! Ce contrat peut-être une énorme réussite comme un échec, on peut risquer notre tête dans cette histoire. Je ne veux rien voir foirer, c'est clair ?!

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-Parfait, tout le monde au boulot ! Je veux tout ça dans quinze jours ! Alors on se bouge ! S'écria Brian.

Personne ne demanda son reste et chacun fuit vers son poste. Ted s'approcha de Brian.

-Oui Théodore ?

-Nike hein ?

-Oui ?

-Rien, félicitations.

-Quand je voudrais que tu me complimentes Théodore je te le demanderais, rétorqua Brian.

-Oui, bien sur, répondit Ted en s'éloignant avec un sourire.

Tout le monde avait quitté la salle et Brian se sachant seul il ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un cri de guerre silencieux.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Anne rentrait chez elle, l'esprit préoccupé par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Aristide.

_« En fait Any, je...euh...je suis amoureux de toi... » _

En repensant à ces dernières paroles elle lâcha ses clés dans l'entrée. Elle soupira, se baissa et les ramassa. Elle retira ses chaussures et sa veste et pris la direction de la cuisine. Elle devait se préparer pour le vernissage de Justin qui avait lieu le soir même.

Elle faisait bouillir de l'eau lorsqu'elle remarqua deux pieds qui dépassait du canapé. Elle regarda l'horloge en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle alla au salon et vit Justin couché sur le côté, les bras croisés, endormi profondément sur le canapé. Anne reconnaissait bien là son colocataire et ami qui en toutes circonstances s'endormait.

-Justin ! Justin !

-Hum...grommela-t-il en ouvrant légèrement les yeux, qu'est ce qui y'a Any ?

-Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

-L'heure ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

Il se redressa et regarda la pendule de la cuisine qui indiquait...

-19h?! Merde ! lâcha-t-il. Son expo commençait à 20h.

Il se releva précipitamment.

-Hey Michel-Ange !

-Oui ? Fit-il en se retournant.

-Tu vas tout déchirer, je te dis merde !

-A tout à l'heure Any, fit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

-A toute !

Il prit une douche rapide, prépara un sac avec ses habits de la soirée, pris sa voiture et se rendit rapidement à la galerie.


	104. Chapitre 104 : Pandore

-Justin ! L'interpella John alors qu'il entrait dans la galerie.

-Désolé John je me suis endormi.

-Endormi ? Il s'est endormi !

-Je monte m'habiller et j'arrive.

-Dépêche !

-Oui John !

-T'es encore là !

-Oui, fit Justin souriant.

Il monta les marches rapidement. Arrivé dans la pièce il changea de vêtements. Il enfila un jean noir et une chemise bleue nuit qui rehaussait la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Il la laissa entrouverte, enfila ses bottines noires, disciplina ses mèches blondes, mis du parfum masculin et redescendit à la salle d'exposition.

John et Elisabeth l'attendait devant la porte, trépignant visiblement d'impatience. Justin les regarda avec un sourire.

-Vous allez bien ? Leur demanda-t-il souriant.

-Allé te fais pas prier, répliqua Elisabeth, fais nous voir ! Ça fait un mois qu'on attend !

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se dirigea vers les deux portes et les ouvrit. Il les laissa entrer et les suivit. John et Elisabeth furent véritablement renversés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

-Nom de...commença John

-Dieu ! Termina Elisabeth.

Ils se trouvaient devant une monumentale installation qui prenait toute la salle du sol au plafond.

Les quatre murs de la pièce étaient couverts de miroirs de tailles, de formes différentes. Lorsqu'on s'y regardait le reflet ne cessait de changer.

Au centre de la pièce un enchevêtrement de corde, de bois, de bois flotté, de grillage, de jonc formaient un tronc d'arbre s'étendant en racines au sol et en branches au plafond. Entre les racines une multitude d'éclats de verre étaient éparpillés au sol éclairés par de petites leds blanches. A l'intérieur du tronc d'arbre se trouvait une colonne d'eau qui diffusait une lumière de couleur bleue glace.

Au pied de l'arbre était encastré une chaise en bois et paille. Les branches de l'arbre s'étendaient le long de la grille sur toute la surface du plafond avec le même type de matériaux que pour le tronc. Des tableaux de tailles différentes étaient suspendus aux branches évoquant des sujets uniques et divers. Entre les branches se trouvait une grande fenêtre brisé avec son encadrement. Une multitude d'objets étaient encastrés un peu partout dans l'installation.

Des spots diffusaient une lumière dans des tons ocres, verts, dorés, argent, or. Une ambiance curieuse, hors du temps, mystique se diffusait dans toute la salle. John et Elisabeth étaient totalement transportés, ailleurs, ils n'étaient plus dans leur galerie à New-York.

Justin les regardait les bras croisés, angoissé, attendant leurs réactions. Les sourcils froncés il se rongeait l'ongle du pouce.

John finit par se tourner vers lui.

-Je dois dire Justin, que tu es allé au-delà de mes espérances. Je t'avais conseillé d'innover pour t'implanter sur la scène artistique mais là je dois dire que tu as plus que relevé ce défi.

-C'est bon ? C'est vrai ? Fit Justin.

-Si tous les critiques d'art ne se mettent pas à tes pieds en voyant cette merveille, je veux dire, en voyant Pandore alors je change de métier.

Justin éclata de rire un peu détendu par l'engouement de ses patrons.

-C'est magnifique, fit Elisabeth en le regardant.

-Merci, répondit-il.

Ils continuèrent de discuter en attendant les premiers invités.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Le vernissage battait son plein lorsque Brian arriva à la galerie. Il tendit son carton à l'entrée et monta à la salle d'exposition.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la galerie appelé le Cube il avait l'impression d'avoir changé de monde. Il fut submergé par une foule d'émotion. Il reconnut immédiatement le style de Justin certainement parce qu'il connaissait et vivait auprès de l'artiste depuis plus de cinq ans. Cette nouvelle œuvre était véritablement différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant des productions de Justin mais il y reconnaissait pourtant sa patte, sa sensibilité à fleur de peau.

L'arbre au centre renfermant une colonne d'eau en verre était magnifique, envoûtant. Des toiles étaient suspendues depuis le plafond. Il vit deux mains enlacées portant alliances. Des toiles étaient plus sombres que d'autres. Un tableau était recouvert de peinture noire et un tracé plat rouge le traversait. Là, il reconnut l'allusion aux récents événements qui l'avait touché personnellement.

D'autres tableaux représentaient des amis, de la famille, Britin. Trois toiles l'intriguère une représentait un mouvement très vif avec un main floue, une autre semblait représenter l'intérieur d'une ambulance dans des tons blancs et grès enfin la dernière représentait dans un chaos sombre une silhouette entrain de courir de dos.

L'installation représentait tout un univers mais dévoilait aussi des fragments très personnels de la vie de l'artiste. L'œuvre était très belle, mystique, d'un autre temps mais soulevait aussi des émotions intenses, violentes, de la souffrance mêlé de mélancolie.

Brian était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, véritablement impressionné par le talent de son compagnon. Il resta une bonne demi heure à observer, tourner autour de Pandore. Il baissa les yeux et chercha son ange blond des yeux. Il ne se trouvait pas dans la salle mais il finit par l'apercevoir sur la terrasse à l'extérieur, accoudé à la rambarde.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul dans les petits coins sombres ? Susurra-t-il près de son oreille en entourant son torse de ses bras.

Justin posa sa main sur les siennes. Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire indescriptible qui fit frissonner Brian.

-Je t'attendais, murmura Justin faisant soulever un sourcil d'interrogation à son partenaire.

Justin enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et prit ses lèvres. Brian le prit par la nuque le bloquant contre la rambarde approfondissant le baiser. Brian s'écarta et le regarda en replaçant, comme à son habitude, une mèche derrière son oreille.

Justin n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que Brian avait compris qu'il lui avait menti sur son moral et son état.

Ce dernier le regardait sans rien dire, il vit de la fatigue sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Il décela autre chose qui l'inquiéta mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en parler.

-Alors ? Finit par demander Justin en indiquant Pandore.

-Ça change de ton travail habituel, répondit Brian.

-Ah...fit Justin avec une petite moue.

Il s'était mis une telle pression qu'il s'attendait à un peu plus de la part de son compagnon.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Brian près de son oreille qui avait bien vu son changement d'expression.

Justin releva les yeux vers son partenaire et y vit une foule d'émotions le traverser. A cet instant il sut qu'il avait réussi et la fierté que ressentait la personne face à lui était tout ce qui comptait. C'était toujours ainsi entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, les regards et le langage de leurs corps suffisaient à ce qu'ils se comprennent en un instant.

Enlacés il rentrèrent dans la salle d'exposition. Justin commença à lui parler de son travail lorsque la bande de Pittsburgh et de New-York quasiment au complet firent leur entrée.

Ils fondèrent sur l'artiste et Brian.

-C'est magnifique...

-Superbe...

-Quel talent...

-Waouh...

-Fabuleux...

-Jésus Christ Sunshine...

Ils parlaient tous en même temps déclenchant les rires de Justin. Du coin de l'œil Brian l'observait : il avait réussi à réaliser son rêve malgré les obstacles et il était fier de son travail et de cette personne qu'il était devenu.

-Salut Bri, fit Lindsay en s'approchant.

-Salut, répondit-il en souriant.

-Je dois dire que c'est une vraie réussite, dit-elle.

Il acquiesça en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-Il a vraiment beaucoup de talent. Je l'avais su dès qu'il m'avait montré ses dessins la première fois mais je trouve qu'il à acquis une telle maturité, une telle sensibilité dans son travail que s'en est époustouflant.

Une fois de plus Brian acquiesça.

-Mél et les enfants ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Non, elle devait travailler et moi je ne peux rester que ce soir alors les enfants sont restés à Toronto.

-Hum...

-Je me demandais, commença Lindsay, Mél et moi aimerions vous inviter toi et Justin dans une semaine pendant les vacances. On à pensé vous laisser Gus à Pitts pour la durée des congés scolaires. Vous viendrez le chercher à Toronto. Qu'est ce que tu en dit ?

Interloqué Brian se tourna vers elle comme s'il avait mal entendu. Depuis quand Lindsay et Mélanie lui faisait confiance pour lui confier son fils aussi longtemps ? Il fronça les sourcils c'était peut-être une blague, de certes mauvais goût.

-Alors ? Insista-t-elle voyant que son ami ne répondait pas.

-Il dit oui, bien sur, fit Justin souriant en se rapprochant d'eux. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue Brian ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui qui le regardait en souriant, ses yeux disaient : _tu n'es pas un salop, tu n'es pas Jack Kinney alors bien sur qu'on te confie ton fils._

-D'accord Lindsay. Tu seras dispo Sunshine dans une semaine pour aller voir nos goudous de mamans ?

-Bien sur, répondit Justin en souriant.

La soirée continua et Justin fut très vite accaparé par des journalistes et des critiques d'art qui voulaient absolument rencontrer la nouvelle coqueluche de la scène artistique New-Yorkaise.

-Bonsoir Brian.

-Bonsoir Lisa, bonsoir Max, constata Brian en se retournant. C'est pour bientôt Lisa à ce que je vois ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et vous ?

-Ça va.

-Alors garçon ou fille ?

-Garçon. On va l'appeler Enzo, répondit Max. Comment va ton agence ?

-Ça marche très bien, fit Brian, et toi à ton salon ?

-Ça va, y'a du boulot et ça marche très bien aussi, répondit-il souriant.

En parlant ils s'étaient détachés du reste du groupe et évoluaient autour du travail de Justin.

-Justin m'a parlé de votre demande, commença Brian.

Max et Lisa s'entre regardèrent croisant intérieurement les doigts.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je l'ai expliqué à Justin, commença Lisa, lorsqu'on vous à vu à votre mariage on avait jamais vu tant d'amour entre deux personnes. On avait la sensation que vous vous compreniez en un seul regard. Que vous étiez tous les deux liés par une harmonie indescriptible, que vous aviez une telle confiance, une telle foi entre vous deux. On sentait à la fois entre vous une fragilité et une force incroyables. Et en vous regardant on à su que vous devriez être les parrains d'Enzo, inutile de dire que lorsqu'on vous à vu avec ton fils cela ne nous à que conforté dans notre idée.

Brian surpris souleva un sourcil. Comment cette jeune femme étrangère à leur relation avait su si bien la définir ?

-Alors voilà pourquoi nous souhaiterions que toi et Justin soyez les parrains d'Enzo. J'espère que je répond à ta question, dit-elle.

-Oui, tu y réponds.

-Alors ? Demanda Max trépignant.

-Alors je vais à mon tour répondre à votre question et vous dire oui, répondit Brian sérieux malgré son petit sourire en coin. Il appréciait de plus en plus le couple qu'il trouvait sincère, honnête, gentil.

-Oh merci Brian, fit Lisa en le prenant dans ses bras.

Brian rit, un peu gêné par la situation mais il n'allait pas pousser le vice à repousser une femme enceinte. Max se contenta, voyant son expression, de lui serrer la main malgré un sourire placardé sur le visage.

-Alors tu nous vire hétéro ?

Brian se tourna vers Daphnée souriante alors que le couple s'éloignait.

-Daphnée... Daph... attention à ce que tu dit, fit-il avec des yeux rieurs, n'emploie pas des mots qui fâchent.

La meilleure amie de Justin éclata de rire.

-Dis donc Brian tu es très beau ce soir, je te baiserai bien.

-Quand tu veux chérie !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se redirigèrent vers le groupe bras dessus bras dessous. Plus Brian connaissait Daphnée plus il appréciait la jeune femme qui ressemblait sous bien des aspects à Justin mais qui avait sa propre force de caractère qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était pour quelque chose dans de nombreux retournements dans sa relation avec Justin.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fais rire tous les deux ? Fit Justin en s'approchant.

-On s'apprêtait à partir pour s'envoyer en l'air, répondit finement Brian.

Daphnée rit de plus belle en lui donnant une bourrade à l'épaule. Lorsque Justin les voyaient s'entendre si bien tous les deux il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

-Oh je vois...

-Y reste de la place Sunshine si ça t'intéresse, fit Brian en le fixant des yeux intensément.

Justin rit. La soirée continuait dans la bonne humeur. Justin se détendait peu à peu voyant que le vernissage était une réussite. Il discutait avec Brian, Max et Lisa lorsqu'il vit ce dernier virer de couleur, ses yeux devenant noir. Il suivit son regard et constata la présence de la personne qui énervait Brian.

Il s'approcha de lui.

-Brian ? Murmura-t-il.

-Hum...

-Brian ! Insista Justin.

Ce dernier finit par reporter son regard sur son partenaire.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'en fous de lui, c'est clair ? Je l'ai pas invité !

-Je sais, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais qu'est ce qu'il fous là putain ?!

-J'en sais rien, laisse tomber ok ?

Il sentit contre lui le corps de son homme se tendre.

-Laisse tomber Brian...

Ce dernier essaya de se calmer non sans éprouver une colère sourde l'envahir en voyant Ethan Gold se pointer aux vernissages de son Sunshine. Voyant que la tension était palpable, Justin quitta Brian et se dirigea vers le violoniste. Brian devait étouffer sa colère pour éviter de lui sauter à la gorge. Voyant la situation Daphnée arriva à la rescousse et discuta tentant de lui changer les idées.

Brian savait que Justin n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait lui parler pour éviter l'esclandre au milieu de la galerie et de tous ces journalistes mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ce Paganini Junior qui l'insupportait plus que de raison.

Il quitta Daphnée et se dirigea vers eux.

-Brian ! L'interpella-t-elle.

Il arriva près d'eux et entoura Justin, de dos, de ses bras. Il pris sa main droite qu'il sentait en tension dans la sienne. Ethan le voyant arriver changea d'expression visiblement vert de rage.

-Oh Paganini Junior, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'as pas école demain ? Fit Brian sarcastique un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il se délectait de l'expression de son adversaire.

-Très drôle Brian et toi t'as pas un mec à baiser ?

Brian fulminait mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Il sentit les doigts de Justin se resserrer autour des siens il n'était visiblement pas le seul à s'énerver.

-Non, répondit-il, j'ai le meilleur plus besoin de chercher. Toi par contre tu dois bien te faire chier, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu nous excuseras la star de la soirée c'est pas toi, on y va Sunshine ? Termina Brian en l'entraînant avec lui.

Ethan fulminait, soufflé par un type pareil. Comment Justin pouvait...

-C'était juste magnifique, parfait, s'écria Justin. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Oui il paraît, répliqua Brian en souriant.

Justin éclata de rire se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ethan les vit s'éloigner enlacés, riant. Il quitta le vernissage énervé, touché dans son orgueil.

La soirée se termina vers minuit. John et Elisabeth félicitèrent à nouveau Justin pour son travail. Tout le monde se quitta promettant de se revoir vite. Enfin seuls, Brian et Justin quittèrent la galerie. Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Brian indiqua l'adresse de l'appartement à son chauffeur. Ce dernier remonta la vitre séparant l'avant de l'arrière.

Justin se tourna vers Brian. Il avait attendu ça pendant un mois. Il prit ses lèvres avec passion sentant la vie se ré-insuffler en lui. Brian glissa ses mains sous la chemise qui fit frissonner Justin. La route jusqu'à l'appartement n'était pas longue et plus la destination approchait plus l'impatience du désir les gagnait.


	105. Chapitre 105 : Fucking Man

La voiture s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble. Ils remercièrent le chauffeur et descendirent rapidement. Dans l'ascenseur les préliminaires avaient déjà commencé. Justin le bras autour de son cou était pendu à ses lèvres les doigts entortillés dans les mèches brunes. Brian les mains sous sa chemise entourait sa taille de ses bras.

Arrivés au douzième étage ils sortirent de l'ascenseur à reculons. Justin cherchait ses clés. Il s'y reprit a plusieurs fois avant que la porte d'entrée ne cède enfin. Il fit glisser la veste noire de Brian de ses épaules et l'entraîna avec lui vers sa chambre.

Arrivé dans la pièce il le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée. Leur désir devenait de plus en plus impétueux. Les corps se touchaient, les mains se frôlaient, les respirations se mêlaient. Justin se serrait contre lui emboîtant son corps, sa peau à la sienne. Rien n'était meilleur que ces bras autour de lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il fit glisser au-dessus de sa tête le pull fin gris tandis que Brian déboutonnait sa chemise sans le quitter des yeux. Il entraîna Justin vers le lit en le tenant par la ceinture. Il roula sur lui emprisonnant ses jambes dans les siennes.

Il perdit sa bouche sur sa gorge remontant le long de sa mâchoire. Justin s'approcha de son jean mais Brian le retint emprisonnant ses poignets dans une main. Ce soir il allait s'occuper de son ange blond jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

La main qui emprisonnait ses poignets se perdit dans les paumes enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Ses lèvres embrassait son visage, ses paupières, la commissure de sa bouche. Il lâcha ses mains et descendit le long de son torse contournant les boutons de chair rose. Il descendit lentement le long de ses abdominaux effleurant de ses lèvres la peau brûlante de désir de son partenaire.

Justin se mordit la lèvre. Arrivé à sa taille Brian défit lentement le bouton de son pantalon et fit glisser le tissu raide le long de ses hanches. Il se redressa, retirant ses jambes du jean. Justin le regardait le surplomber en tension, frissonnant. Il le regardait avec ce regard indescriptible, sourire en coin. Brian refondit sur lui parcourant son ventre, son aine de sa bouche. Le blond se cambra sous la caresse ses doigts agrippant les mèches brunes.

Brian releva le visage vers Justin avec un sourire. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard de supplique, les prunelles assombries, les lèvres gonflées par les sensations qui parcouraient son corps.

-Patience Sunshine... susurra-t-il. Il se délectait de l'effet qu'il produisait.

Il fit glisser son propre jean de ses hanches. Toujours au-dessus de lui, Brian le retourna avec autorité. Justin sur le ventre, s'appuya sur ses coudes. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme et Brian avait visiblement envie de prendre son temps avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres venir lui dévorer la nuque. Il sentait ses mains sur son corps, à la fois partout et nulle part. Il allait le rendre dingue.

Brian descendit, de la pointe de sa langue, le long de sa nuque, de sa colonne, au creux de ses reins. Justin serra convulsivement l'oreiller entre ses mains, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il savait y faire. Brian poursuivit l'exploration de son dos à l'aide de sa bouche et de ses mains. Il perdait ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et glissa une jambe entre les siennes.

Lorsqu'il le sentit Justin se voûta la tête entre ses mains non sans réprimer un gémissement. Il prit appui sur ses mains pour se redresser sentant tout le corps de Brian contre lui, en lui, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Brian glissa sa main le long de son bras gauche et enserra ses doigts entre les siens. Il voyait les muscles de son dos se mouver sous lui. Son dos reflétait la lumière nocturne extérieure. Magnifique.

Ils se redressèrent dans un même mouvement. Justin plaqua son dos contre son torse plantant ses ongles dans sa nuque. Brian enserra son corps, sa peau contre lui, ils se moulaient l'un contre l'autre, épousant leurs formes.

Ils avaient pris le même rythme saccadé, puissant. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Justin sentait son corps au bord de l'explosion. Il serra dans ses doigts la main sur son torse. Il quittait la force de gravité, il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, qui il était, c'était si fort qu'il se déconnecta du monde réel.

Ce n'était plus que respirations, bruit du tissu froissé, glissements de peau l'une contre l'autre. Justin ne retenait plus les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge. Il allait devenir fou, il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Il s'abandonnait totalement, il pouvait ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il s'abandonna totalement lui laissant toutes les rênes de sa sphère.

Il sentait ses bras puissants le retenir contre lui, sa main se serrer contre sa poitrine, ses doigts frôler ses lèvres. Son prénom était devenu une litanie qui se répercutait sur les murs de la chambre.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, rien à part ce moment, cet instant, ce partage où ils connaissaient tout de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de monde, plus de travail, plus de vie, plus de famille, plus de genres, de castes, de politiques, plus de limites, plus rien, hormis leurs corps, les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient, les sentiments, l'amour qu'ils se criaient à travers leurs peaux, leurs souffles, leurs mains.

Ils finirent ensemble dans un seul souffle, un seul son, serrés, moulés l'un contre l'autre. C'était si fort que leurs corps leur faisait mal.

Comme dans un ralenti où le temps avait cessé toute existence ils tombèrent lentement sur le lit. Justin secoué de spasmes, frissonnant, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos il ramena sa main qu'il serra contre lui.

Brian étendu contre lui ne bougeait pas, ses lèvres contre sa nuque, le souffle coupé.

Brian, les yeux fermés, reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il n'arrivait jamais à comprendre comment les choses pouvaient-elles être aussi fortes après tant d'années. 7 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, 7 ans qu'ils avaient vécus bonheurs comme douleurs, 7 ans à se chercher, se trouver, se perdre, 7 ans de vie commune et séparée, 7 ans de baise et d'amour et rien n'avait été aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui à cet instant.

Brian ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son corps bouger et se retourner vers lui. Son bras enserrait toujours sa taille. Justin posa sa main sur sa nuque et pris doucement ses lèvres dans un baisé doux et brûlant. Il ouvrit les yeux et perdit son regard dans les deux lacs qui lui faisaient face.

-Salut, murmura Justin.

Brian lui adressa un sourire indescriptible, si particulier, que Justin n'avait vu qu'une fois. Le même sourire du soir où il lui avait dit ''je t'aime'' pour la première fois. Il n'avait vu ce sourire qu'une seule et unique fois et à nouveau il fut totalement renversé. Totalement renversé par cet homme, ce fucking man qui lui avait pris son cœur et qui ne lui avait jamais rendu.

-Salut Sonny Boy, répondit Brian.

Ils perdaient leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, figés, les corps étroitement serrés, leurs respirations à l'unisson.

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils restèrent immobiles, ainsi, juste à se regarder.

Après un temps méconnu il s'était mis à discuter en chuchotant comme si des sons trop forts allaient briser cet instant de grâce.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça n'allait pas ? Demanda Brian.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade ?

-Un point pour toi. Sérieusement Justin, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé ?

-Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Faire la pauvre petite femme éplorée parce que son mec lui manquait. C'est d'un pathétique, répliqua Justin.

-Tu aurais du m'appeler, fit Brian en soupirant, je croyais que maintenant on devait être honnête l'un envers l'autre...

Justin pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux.

-Sunshine, murmura Brian, dis moi...

-Quand j'ai commencé à travailler sur Pandore, en arrivant à New-York, j'ai des souvenirs qui sont remontés. Je sais pas trop lesquels. Je me suis mis une telle pression sur cette expo. Je ne voulais pas décevoir les gens qui allaient venir mais surtout je ne voulais pas que toi tu sois déçu de mon nouveau travail. Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux ans quand je suis parti à New-York. Tu m'avais dit que j'étais devenu le meilleur homosexuel que tu connaissais. A chaque fois que je pars dans un nouveau projet je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. J'étais fatigué, j'arrêtai pas de bosser, je me suis acharné sur ma main et tu n'étais pas là. Mais j'ai rien voulu te dire à cause de tout ça. Et puis...

Brian l'encouragea du regard.

-Je vais aller à Londres, murmura Justin mal à l'aise.

-Je sais, répondit Brian.

-J'avais peur de te le dire...

-Je sais, répondit à nouveau Brian en l'enveloppant d'un regard doux et protecteur.

Justin lui adressa un timide sourire. Face à lui Brian ferma les yeux. Justin se serra un peu plus contre lui posant son front contre le sien, sa main toujours posé au creux de sa nuque et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il avait juste envie de le sentir auprès de lui et de s'endormir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Le noir l'entourait, enserrait sa gorge, ses poumons comme dans un tourbillon. Il courait, la poitrine brûlante, le froid lui mordait les joues. Il le sentait s'approcher, il l'entendait ricaner, ce bruit sourd...encore...encore et toujours...il sentit un coup violent lui heurter la tête dans un bruit de craquement immonde..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ce sont des gémissements près de lui qui réveillèrent Brian. A côté de lui Justin s'agitait, en sueur, le corps entortillé dans les draps. Il pouvait distinguer des larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Merde...

Brian se redressa enfila un survêtement et s'entreprit à le réveiller. Justin semblait profondément ancré dans son rêve, se battant avec des fantômes imaginaires. Brian ne supportait jamais de le voir dans cet état. Le cauchemar semblait s'intensifier. Dans un sursaut et un cri Justin se réveilla brusquement en larmes. Comme à chaque fois il ne savait plus où il se trouvait et lorsqu'il voyait Brian il reculait avec violence, le regard paniqué.

Brian patiemment le regarda sans bouger. Dans ces moments il ne fallait pas le toucher.

Justin l'affronta du regard recroquevillé contre le mur, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Il sentait sa respiration saccadée, la sueur couler le long de son dos. Il détourna les yeux comme un animal apeuré.

-Justin ? Murmura Brian. Justin regarde moi.

Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Calme toi, reviens avec moi, reviens. C'était juste un cauchemar, reviens. Respire...calme toi...respire...voilà c'est bien...respire...calme toi..., répétait doucement Brian sans le quitter des yeux.

Justin se calmait peu à peu au son de sa voix. Il calmait le tumulte de son cœur. Calmé, l'angoisse le quittant peu à peu. Il vint dans les bras que lui tendait Brian. Il ferma les yeux se serrant contre son torse. Brian le sentait trembler contre lui. « J'ai recommencé à faire mes cauchemars... » entendit-il tout bas d'une voix brisée.

Brian n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir de quels cauchemars parlait Justin. Il lui avait dit qu'en travaillant sur Pandore des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Brian sut que Justin était entrain de se souvenir, enfin, des événements d'i ans.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui caressant ses cheveux dans un mouvement lent. Il sentait peu à peu le corps contre lui arrêter de trembler mais sentant toujours les larmes couler contre lui.

Ils se rendormirent tard, Justin se raccrochant à Brian comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brian s'éveilla le premier la lumière perçant à travers la fenêtre et les rideaux à moitié fermés. Sur le ventre près de lui Justin dormait toujours la respiration lente, les sourcils froncés. Il le regarda avec inquiétude. C'était certes une bonne chose que Justin se souvienne mais ça n'allait pas être évident pour lui, douloureux. Le réveil indiquait 11h.

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, il avait besoin de dormir. Il enfila un marcel noir par dessus son jogging noir, pris dans son sac de voyage. Il prit son ordinateur et ses papiers et sortit discrètement de la chambre.

Dans la cuisine il se fit couler un café et s'installa sur le plan de travail central. Il ouvrit son ordinateur, sortit ses papiers de sa chemise et commença à travailler. Il se pencha sur les campagnes I-Tik, Brown Athletic's et Wild Gizz.

Il devait lancer la campagne I-Tik qui traînait en longueur depuis des mois. Wild Gizz devait être fignolée et le contrat serait rempli. Quand à Brown Athletic's il ne manquait que le shooting photo, le budget et tout serait terminé.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur le contrat Nike qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Il s'y mis avec attention jetant des idées sur papiers libre à côté. Il envoya un mail à Drew pour savoir s'il serait d'accord pour devenir mannequin dans le cadre de la campagne Nike.

Il était un peu plus de quinze heures lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? Entendit-il étouffé dans son dos.

-Tu avais besoin de dormir mon ange...

-Humpf...

Brian fit tourner son tabouret vers lui. Il le regarda et l'embrassa.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mmh... fit Justin avec un petit sourire, le visage chiffonné encore tout endormi.

Il s'éloigna se faire une café. Brian se replongea dans sa campagne.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Justin en baillant.

-Je travaille sur mon nouveau contrat.

-C'est qui ?

-Nike, répondit Brian en levant des yeux brillants.

-Nike ?

Il acquiesça.

-La vache !

-Comme tu dit, s'écria Brian. C'est la délégation New-Yorkaise qui nous à contacté. Si ça marche on pourrait avoir un contrat à durée indéterminé avec eux.

Justin s'approcha impressionné. Il discutait tous les deux des idées de Brian lorsqu'un mec inconnu au bataillon traversa la cuisine, décoiffé, débraillé.

-Je te jure que c'est pas moi ! S'écria Brian.

Justin éclata de rire.

-Salut, fit l'inconnu en prenant une tasse de café.

-Salut, répondirent-ils.

De cette apparition s'en suivit celle d'Anne qui ne paraissait pas plus réveillé.

-Salut, lui fit l'inconnu.

-Ouais salut antoine, anthony...

-Harry.

-Ouais c'est ça. Dans le forfait y'avait pas de compris le petit dèj alors t'es gentil mais au-revoir arthur...

-Harry ! On s'appelle ? Fit-il en lui tendant un papier.

-Ouais, ouais, on verra, répondit-elle en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Les garçons entendirent la porte claquer puis Anne revenir traînant des pieds en baillant, déchirant le papier qu'elle avait dans la main. Justin était bouche bée par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Brian le vit de biais et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant d'éclater de rire franchement. Anne releva la tête vers eux et en voyant l'expression de Justin ne tarda pas à rejoindre Brian.

-J'adore cette meuf ! fit Brian entre deux rires.


	106. Chapitre 106 : Mauvaise Critique

Anne se fit couler un café et s'installa à l'îlot central près de Brian en baillant. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

-Comment vont les études ? Demanda soudainement Brian à la colocataire de son partenaire.

-Ça va, répondit-elle en soulevant un sourcil d'interrogation, je cherche un stage de fin d'études.

-Dernière année de master ?

-Yep.

-Tu cherches dans quelle branche ton stage ?

-Finance ou Compta, répondit-elle en mordant dans un croissant.

-Et compta dans une agence de pub ça t'intéresserait ?

Anne le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu as bien entendu Anne. Brian paraît asocial comme ça mais il lui arrive d'avoir des moments de lucidité où c'est un homme charmant, s'écria Justin en riant.

-T'as pas une réunion avec John et Elisabeth toi ?! Répliqua Brian.

-Si, si j'y vais !

Justin passa à côté de lui, attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser furtif et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Brian se dévissa la tête en le suivant des yeux quitter la pièce. Anne n'avait pas toujours rien répondu.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir, s'écria Brian, je reviens.

Anne le regarda partir avec un sourire en coin et alluma la chaîne hi-fi qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Justin, dans la douche, la main contre le carrelage laissait l'eau couler le long de son corps le réveillant peu à peu. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit une bouche lui dévorer la nuque.

-Tu n'étais pas en réunion professionnelle ?

-Un petit cul qui passait m'a déconcentré...

-Hum je vois...

Justin se retourna vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser fougueux. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque approfondissant le baisé. Leurs langues se taquinèrent avant de partir dans une danse effrénée. Brian se colla un peu plus à lui glissant une jambe entre les siennes, les mains sur ses hanches.

Après une douche des plus sensuelles qui les mis dans un état brûlant, Justin partit à la galerie laissant Brian et Anne en tête a tête.

Brian retourna à la cuisine une serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux humides, le regard grisé.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Anne avec un clin d'oeil.

-Divin !

-Je connais ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Y paraît, rétorqua ce dernier.

Anne émit un petit rire.

-Alors pour le stage tu en dis quoi ? Fit Brian en prenant une pomme sur le bar.

-Ça m'intéresse carrément.

-A partir de quand tu dois commencer ?

-Quand je veux, répondit-elle en se resservant une tasse de café.

-Bien. Je veux te voir à Kinnetic dans trois semaines. Viens avec ta convention de stage.

-Quelle autorité ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Et encore tu n'as rien vu !

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin avait rendez-vous avec John et Elisabeth d'une part pour parler du vernissage de Pandore mais aussi pour parler de Londres.

-Bonjour Justin, firent-ils en le voyant arriver.

-Salut !

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Ça va.

Justin remarqua assez rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils avaient de petites mines.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Hum...on va y venir...fit John. Hier soir tu as dit vouloir me voir ?

-Oui, je voudrais vous parler de Londres.

-On t'écoute, firent-ils en s'asseyant.

-Voilà, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que vous m'avez proposé ce séjour en Europe. J'en ai aussi parlé avec Brian, dit-il d'un air entendu.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-J'ai décidé de partir à Londres, termina Justin avec un sourire.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! S'écria John retrouvant son habituelle mine joyeuse.

-Très bon choix, s'exprima à son tour Elisabeth.

-Maintenant je dois voir avec vous les modalités de mon départ, expliqua Justin.

-Tout à fait, fit John. Premièrement nous pensons qu'un départ après la fêtes de fin d'année serais plutôt pas mal qu'en penses tu ?

-Je suis d'accord.

-Il faut que je me mette en lien avec mes contacts sur place pour l'organisation. Maintenant concernant le côté artistique de l'affaire je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'une part de partir avec Pandore mais également avec d'autres de tes œuvres.

-Ce ne sera pas trop compliqué ?

-On s'occupe de la logistique ne t'inquiète pas. Concernant cette deuxième série de production il faudrait disons...

-Une quarantaine de toiles, termina Elisabeth.

-Quarante ?

-C'est un minimum, répondit-elle devant les yeux écarquillés de Justin. Tu peux ré-exposer des toiles anciennes. Je pense notamment au nu de ton mari ou encore tes grands formats.

-Essaie tout de même d'apporter de nouvelles toiles parce qu'il risquera d'y avoir des critiques américains.

-Hum...

-Ne te prends pas trop la tête Justin, repris John, fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux et ça passera comme une lettre à la poste.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance John.

-Bien, je te propose qu'on s'appelle d'ici une quinzaine de jours pour te faire part du déroulement des choses.

-Okay.

Après la conversation s'en suivit un lourd et long silence qui une fois de plus intrigua Justin. John vint s'asseoir au bout du bureau.

-Maintenant concernant le vernissage de hier soir on à plusieurs choses à te dire.

-Oui ?

-Sache que ça été un véritable succès...commença le directeur Woodward.

-Un véritable succès, n'en doute pas d'accord ? Insista Elisabeth.

-D'accord, répondit Justin avec un petit rire qui ne savait pas trop où ils voulaient en venir. Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ?

-Nous avons reçu ce matin les trois magazines qui devaient faire un papier sur toi...

-Art in America, New-York Times Magazine...

-et Art Forum, s'écria Justin, oui je sais et alors ?

-Eh bien l'article du Times et de AF sont excellents mais en ce qui concerne Art in America c'est un peu différent, répondit John visiblement embarrassé.

-Pour être honnête Justin... repris Elisabeth.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu devrais lire, fit John en lui tendant le magazine.

Justin un peu paniqué par l'expression de ses patrons ouvrit la revue où s'étalait un article de deux pages le concernant. Le titre de l'article, en gras, s'étalant sur les deux pages lui sauta aux yeux :

_**« Art ou Amateurisme ?**_

_**Quand la Province s'invite à New-York ! »**_

D'emblée Justin sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait lire. Face à lui John et Elisabeth attendaient patiemment. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture Justin palissait peinant à croire et comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de lire. Au bout de dix minutes il reposa le magazine sur ses genoux et leva la tête vers les deux galeristes qui s'occupaient de lui depuis maintenant deux ans.

-Est ce que c'est une blague ?! S'écria Justin le souffle court.

-Non, répondit calmement John.

-Putain je le crois pas...murmura le jeune artiste blond.

-On est désolés Justin, on pouvait pas savoir que...

Le jeune artiste se leva coupant la parole à Elisabeth. Il prit sa veste, son sac, les trois magazines et sortit du bureau de John Woodward sans dire un mot de plus. Elisabeth qui appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur.

-Merde...murmura-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Eli, je pense que Justin est suffisamment mature et intelligent pour comprendre que les critiques ne peuvent pas toujours être positives. Il faut lui laisser du temps.

-Hum...fit-elle avec une moue dubitative.

Brian parlait de son agence à Anne lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer violemment. Justin entra dans la cuisine la mine renfrognée, les sourcils froncés, les yeux noirs.

-Hey Michel-Ange, s'écria Anne.

-FUCK MICHEL-ANGE ! s'écria Justin en traversant en trombe la pièce.

D'un pas raide il alla s'enfermer dans l'atelier sur la terrasse.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Fit Anne en se tournant vers Brian.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et pris la même direction que son amant les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de parler toute seule ?

Arrivé dans la serre Justin jeta les magazines sur sa table de travail. Énervé il donna un coup de pied dans le chevalet et balaya d'un coup de bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble à côté de lui. Les feuilles volèrent, ses crayons et ses pinceaux roulèrent sur le sol. Après avoir passé ses nerfs sur son matériel il prit une cigarette de son paquet et tira nerveusement dessus. Les mains à plats sur la table, les bras tendus, les épaules rentrées il essayait, en vain, de se calmer expirant la fumée grise de ses poumons.

Depuis la terrasse Brian avait entendu le bruit et compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entra dans la serre et constata les dégâts de l'énervement de Justin.

-Hey ! Fit-il, on peut savoir ce qui ce passe ? Et pourquoi tu as envoyé chier Anne comme ça ?

-C'est pas le moment Brian, grommela Justin en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Justin !

-Ma carrière qui n'avait même pas commencée est finie ! Voilà! T'es content ?!

-On se calme direct, répondit Brian, et tu m'expliques ce qui ce passe.

En guise de réponse Justin lui envoya le magazine Art in America.

-Page 19.

Comme pour Justin l'article sur deux pages s'étala sous les yeux de Brian.

_**« Art ou Amateurisme ?**_

_**Quand la Province s'invite à New-York ! **_

_Justin Taylor, artiste de 23 ans commence très jeune à s'intéresser au domaine des arts. Après une enfance plongée dans les arts plastiques notamment grâce à sa mère le jeune artiste passe son diplôme au lycée privé de Saint James à Pittsburgh. Il poursuit ses études en se présentant à l'école des Beaux Arts de la ville Gay Friendly de Pennsylvanie. L'artiste ne finira pas le cursus après l'avoir pourtant brillamment commencé. Par la suite il se fait notamment connaître pendant la campagne du personnage politique Jim Stockwell en s'opposant ouvertement à lui. Il tentera ensuite de percer dans la jungle hollywoodienne avec une adaptation de la BD Rage dont il est le co-créateur (ndlr : le projet est finalement avorté par le réalisateur Brett Keller). Après une traversée du désert il reprend ses productions artistiques et présente une première exposition à la galerie de Pittsburgh se faisant, notamment, grandement remarquer par le critique français Simon Caswell et son magazine artistique Art Forum (…)_

_(…)_

_Ce vendredi 1er Mars 2007, le jeune artiste présentait un nouveau travail nommé peu modestement Pandore. (…)_

_L'ensemble fouillis brouille le spectateur qui ne sait ni comment se positionner ni comment interpréter la présentation de Justin Taylor. A mi-chemin entre land art, art primitif, installation, peinture, sculpture, art conceptuel et contemporain on ne sait plus où donner de la tête dans un ensemble qui donne plus à penser à une brocante qu'à un véritable travail artistique. (…)_

_On pourrait se demander ce qui est passé par la tête du jeune Justin Taylor qui s'égare totalement dans ce nouveau projet gardé jalousement secret jusqu'au dernier moment. Pandore paraît donc bien pâle face à ses grands formats qui somme toute paraissaient plus intéressants. _

_(…)_

_Gigantesque installation artistique Pandore fait plus penser à un gigantesque bricolage fait de corde, grillage, lampe et autres tâches de peintures sur des toiles pendues ici et là sans véritable justification. Avec un pathos prononcé l'artiste tente de sensibiliser le spectateur à une cause plus qu'obscure. L'artiste semble totalement se perdre dans les méandres de ses fantasmes notamment grâce aux moyens mis à sa disposition. _

_(…)_

_Alors Art ou Amateurisme ? La question se permet d'être posée tant le travail de cet ''artiste'' fait preuve d'amateurisme et de peu de réflexion. Il est bien connu que la Grosse Pomme ne fait souvent qu'une bouchée des jeunes artistes de province alors devrons nous attendre un nouveau projet de l'artiste ou une reconversion professionnelle ? _

_*Par Kate Scanlon_

Brian comprenait désormais mieux l'énervement de son partenaire. Cette journaliste avait démonté morceau par morceau tout le travail de Justin qui lui avait pris du temps, de l'énergie si ce n'est plus encore.

Il poussa un soupir et releva les yeux vers son partenaire qui continuait à fumer sa cigarette nerveusement.

-Et alors ? Lâcha finalement Brian en posant le magazine sur la table.

Justin interloqué par la question se tourna brusquement vers Brian.

-Et alors ?!

-Oui et alors ? Insista le brun.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Cette bonne femme à ruiné tout mon travail avec son article !

-Je crois que tu exagères un peu Sunshine...

-J'exagère ? J'EXAGERE ?! Art in America est un des plus prestigieux magazine d'art de new-york ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça va donner quand le cercle artistique et même le public va lire ce truc ?!

-Ce n'est qu'un magazine parmi les autres Justin. Les articles dans le Times et Art Forum sont bien non ?

-Qu'est ce que ça change ?! Elle à ruiné tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis arrivé à New-York avec son article ! Je suis fini.

-Hey ! Justin !

-Laisse tomber Brian ! De toute façon qu'est ce que tu connais à l'art ?!

-Hé ! C'est pas parce que qu'une journaliste t'as déglingué avec son article de merde que tu dois t'en prendre à moi ! Répondit avec ferveur Brian qui commençait à s'énerver. Peut-être que je ne connais rien à l'art comme tu dis mais pour ce qui est du monde du business et des journalistes je sais ce qu'y s'y passe j'en ai fait mon métier ! Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter les critiques alors oui cette Rachel Scanlon à raison et tu devrais penser à changer de métier ! Termina Brian.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, emportant avec lui le magazine maudit.

Justin poussa un soupir en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il avait été trop loin et il le savait. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée.

-Merde...

-Alors ? Fit Anne en voyant Brian revenir à la cuisine.

Il jeta le magazine sur le plan de travail.

-Page 19, fit-il en direction de la jeune femme.

Il se servit un café et lui laissa le loisir de déguster l'article littéraire.

-Oh la pétasse ! Fit-elle au bout de dix minutes. Oups, dit-elle en se couvrant la bouche après la grossièreté qu'elle venait de lâcher.

-J'ai pensé exactement comme toi, ''oh ! La pé-ta-sse !'' Insista Brian.

-Comment va Justin ?

-Énervé. C 'est la première fois qu'il fait face à une critique aussi virulente. Mais s'il apprend pas à faire avec et à s'en servir pour grandir dans sa carrière il n'ira pas loin.

-Hum...

-Faut le laisser se calmer, rétorqua Brian, ça ira mieux après. Justin n'est pas le genre de personne à se laisser piétiner par les autres.

Anne acquiesça. Elle fut touchée par la manière dont Brian en avait parlé. Elle espérait elle aussi un jour trouvé quelqu'un à aimer comme Justin pour Brian et que cela serait réciproque.

L'après-midi se passa dans le calme et Justin resta enfermé dans la serre.

Brian assis sur le canapé s'était servi un verre. Il étira ses jambes et s'entreprit à lire les rapports de Ted sur les campagnes en cours. Les affaires allaient bon train et ils allaient bientôt pouvoir se concentrer exclusivement sur le contrat Nike. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Justin entrer dans le salon. Il garda les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur et attendit qu'il vienne de lui même.

Justin entra dans la pièce. Il regarda son homme et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était allé trop loin. Il s'en voulait de s'en être pris à lui.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le tapis et posa sa joue contre sa cuisse. Brian ferma son ordinateur portable qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Toujours sans rien dire il planta son regard dans celui de Justin. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre mal à l'aise.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il, c'était nul. J'avais pas à m'en prendre à toi. C'est pas de ta faute. C'est qu'un article.

Brian leva un sourcil d'interrogation.

-Et tu avais raison je dois accepter et faire avec toutes les critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ça fait partie du boulot, termina Justin.

Brian le regarda quelques secondes sans parler.

-C'est bien tu grandis, tu apprends vite, finit par dire Brian.

Justin eut un petit sourire et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Brian s'était mis à entortiller ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes.

-Viens par là, fit-il doucement en le tirant par le t-shirt. Justin s'allongea sur lui.

Brian posa ses lèvres sur les siennes glissant sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baisé.

-Tu t'en fous de cette journaliste de médeu, c'est elle qui y pipe que dalle à l'art, dit-il près de son oreille.

Justin emmêla ses jambes aux siennes. Il se perdit dans les yeux noisettes passant et repassant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Il se foutait de Kate Scanlon, le seul avis qui comptait c'était celui de cet homme. Il repris ses lèvres en fermant les yeux oubliant l'article qui se trouvait encore sur la table de la cuisine.

Une fois de plus rien ni personne n'avait réussi à les garder éloignés bien longtemps l'un de l'autre.


End file.
